Damaged Raven
by JustBored21
Summary: Dumbledore was surprised when Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, came to Hogwarts. He expected a saviour, what he got was a damaged boy who has no interest in playing hero for anyone. What does Harry want? He wants to be left alone. Will have my own characters starting from chapter 26. Dumbledore, Hermione, select Weasley bashing. Dark/grey, strong, intelligent Harry.Harry x Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: For those who were expecting me to write option 2 (story about master of death Harry born as James's brother), read the A.N at the bottom, it will explain. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

"Albus!" Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall barged into the headmasters office, shock and panic on her face

"Minerva?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore blinked at the way his deputy and close friend barged into his office "what, may I ask, is the matter?"

"Harry potter!" McGonagall replied

"Mr Potter?!" Dumbledore jumped to his feet, Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived, the boy responsible for stopping Voldemort and Dumbledore knew he was the boy of the prophecy. He had last seen Harry when he had placed him with his relatives, the Dursleys. Dumbledore had great hopes for Harry, if all went well then Harry would be his successor and the next leader of the light. He was such an adorable baby. "What has happened to him?"

"He has sent his Hogwarts letter back, saying he does not wish to attend" McGonagall replied "Albus, imagine that! Harry Potter, son of Lily and James, not wishing to attend Hogwarts!"

"Worry not Minerva, I shall deal with this" Dumbledore promised her, all the while he was wondering what would cause Harry to refuse. He knew that the boy would likely not have a brilliant life at the Dursleys and expected him to jump at the opportunity to attend a school of magic, even if the Dursley's did treat him kindly he should still want to attend, after all what child wouldn't want to learn magic?

"And another thing" McGonagall continued, not the least bit calmed down by the headmasters words "you had left Mr Potter at the Dursleys?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore nodded

"Then why is the address registered to an orphanage?!" McGonagall slammed the letter on the desk, showing the shocked wizard that it had indeed been registered to an orphanage.

* * *

Dumbledore, dressed in a green suit, accompanied Minerva McGonagall, who was dressed in muggle clothing as well, to the orphanage that Harry Potters letter was addressed to. Both had walked up to the first available staff member they could find.

"Greetings my dear" Albus smiled at the woman "I am Albus Dumbledore and with me is Professor McGonagall, we were hoping to talk to Mr Potter"

"Mr Potter?" The woman blinked "Harry Potter?"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded

"Are you two...positive that you want to meet him?" The woman asked, her tone of voice and face suggested that the answer should be 'no'

"Absolutely" Dumbledore nodded "you see, we are hear to offer Mr Potter a place at our school"

"Right, good luck with that" The woman said, making it clear that she thought they needed it "follow me then"

"Tell me, my dear, is there anything about Mr Potter that you'd like to tell us?" Albus spoke as they followed the woman

"Well" The woman sighed "for the most part he just wants to be left alone, he sticks to his room as much as possible. The younger kids like him, most of them anyway, he's had a few problems with the older kids"

"What sort of problems?" McGonagall asked

"Well, from what I and the rest of the staff have been able to gather, the other kids bothered him in some way and ended up hurt"

"Hurt?" Albus repeated

"Burnt, injured" The woman replied "now, most of the kids leave him alone. The younger ones keep him company sometimes but I just think he has a soft spot for them, he doesn't hurt anyone unless they bother him too much. A few weeks ago, one new kid came and tried to 'assert his dominance' on everyone. From what I've heard he tried that on Harry and the next day he was found crying in the basement. Jumps whenever Harry enters a room. The only other people Harry talks to is a family that lives nearby, he visits them from time to time and from what I understand, he is good friends with their daughter. Alright, Harry's room is the third on the left. Have fun" The woman turned and left

"Something doesn't feel right about this" McGonagall said as they walked to his room.

Eventually they found Harry's door, it was a wooden door with the words 'keep out' scratched into it. Needless to say, that did not fill either Professor with confidence. Dumbledore knocked once, no answer. He knocked again, and again, yet no reply.

"Harry?" He called "Mr Potter? We're coming in" He waved his wand and the door unlocked, he slowly pushed it open and entered the room, followed by Professor McGonagall.

The room wasn't very big, on the left was a cupboard and a bed while on the right was a desk, a chair and a shattered mirror above the desk. The floor boards were wooden while the walls and ceilings were a very plain white. Opposite from the door was a window, they found what they were looking for as he was currently sat on the window frame.

Sat with his head looking out the window and away from them was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the boy they were searching for. He was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a black hoodie with the hood up. His left leg was hanging down as he couldn't seem to fit both on top of the window frame, on top of his left arm was a bird, specifically a raven, which he gently stroked with his right hand.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore spoke again but Harry didn't respond "Mr Potter, I am Albus Dumbledore, I am currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, with me is Professor McGonagall"

"I thought" Harry spoke after several seconds of silence, still not looking back towards them, his voice slow with a deceptional calm added in "that I made it very clear that I wasn't interested in attending"

"And why ever not?" McGonagall asked

"I'm not fond of people" Harry answered

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke after sharing a glance with his deputy "Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world, now I understand that it may be hard for you to believe in magic..."

"Oh, I believe" Harry interrupted with an amused voice "I believe in magic, I do, I just don't want to attend your school"

"But Mr Potter, we are the best..."

"Says you" Harry interrupted again "but you'd be slightly biased in that opinion"

"Mr Potter, it is required for you to attend at least five years of magical training" Dumbledore said, trying an alternative method

"Says who?" Harry asked curiously

"The magical equivalent of a government" McGonagall answered "you are required to proceed with at least five years of training, though nearly everyone continues with seven so they can complete their education and maximise their..."

"What happens if I refuse?" Harry cut her off "Will I be forced to attend?"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore sighed "I do not know what action will be taken as I don't ever recall anyone ever refusing Hogwarts, it is something I can look up later though I imagine that it won't be something either of us would like, would you please look this way?"

Harry stopped stroking his raven, the bird turned and glared at Dumbledore and McGonagall, clearly blaming them for upsetting its human. That cost it some, frankly well-deserved, attention and caused problems for its human. It expressed its anger by unleashing a shrill sound at both members of the Hogwarts staff, who were shocked by the sudden outburst, how dare they cause problems?! It only proceeded to stop when Harry started stroking the bird and giving the bird some attention again.

"So, what you're saying is I have to go?" Harry asked

"Yes, Mr Potter" McGonagall nodded, silence took over the room as it appeared that Harry was thinking.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore said after a few minutes, wondering if the boy would speak

"In that case" Harry turned his head towards them, McGonagall and Dumbledore let out a small gasp of surprise when both of them saw that Harry was wearing a plain white mask that was shaped like a skull. The mask had two eyeholes, which allowed them both to see his green eyes, Dumbledore noted that his left eye was slightly smaller than his right. The higher straps of the mask started from the eyes of the mask and rested on his ears, while the lower straps were just under his ear, among some black hair that could just be made out from under the hood "I will attend under protest"

"Mr Potter?"

"I will attend your damn school, but be warned that I will not do anything I do not wish to do"

"Mr Potter, please remove your mask" Dumbledore requested

"No" Harry refused "unless you have more business with me, I'd like you to leave"

"Mr Potter, you will need to get to Diagon alley to get your school supplies. Professor McGonagall will accompany you"

"No, I will go on my own" Harry turned his head away and looked at his raven

"You do not know where it is" McGonagall pointed out

"I would ask you to kindly stop making assumptions about my knowledge and tell me what else I need to know before you take your leave" Harry said as the raven nuzzled his hand

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore spoke as it seemed McGonagall was trying to maintain a grip on her anger "this is your Hogwarts letter, in it are a list of supplies" Dumbledore placed the letter on Harry's desk "you will need a key to access your trust vault at Gringotts banks, your key is in my possession, I insist that one of us accompany you so..."

"Why is my key in your possession?" Harry's head snapped towards Dumbledore at the same time as his raven

"Mr Potter, your parents left it to me before they died and..."

"A mistake on their part" Harry interrupted "or a lie on yours, I don't care which. Do you have my key on you?"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Dumbledore removed the key from his pockets "though I would like to assure that I am not lying, your parents..." Dumbledore was cut off when the raven jumped from Harry's arm and flew towards the headmaster, it yanked the key out of his hands with its claws and flew straight back to Harry and landed on his shoulder. It dropped the key into his hand.

"Good boy" Harry said to the raven before looking at the headmaster "I believe that our business is concluded, goodbye"

"Mr Potter, I..."

"I...said...goodbye" Harry said slowly

"Young man, that is no way to talk to the headmaster" McGonagall told him off, appalled at his attitude. This was not what she expected from the son of Lily and James

"Lady, I talk however I damn well want now leave please unless you happen to have something else of mine that you shouldn't"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed as he and McGonagall stood up "you are sure you do not require our assistance?"

"Positive" Harry nodded

"A good day to you" Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room along with McGonagall, they both walked out of the orphanage and as soon as they were in a safe spot Dumbledore apparated them both back to Hogwarts. Both were left thinking about a certain green eyed boy

* * *

Harry soon found himself on the Hogwarts express, he had chosen an empty compartment, he was wearing a hoodie, jeans and trainers. His raven had chosen to fly and meet him there, he had no problems with that though he cursed whoever made going on the Hogwarts express a rule. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a red headed boy leaned in.

The boy was about to say something but the words were lost when he saw a boy in muggle clothing wearing a mask, staring back at him.

"Yes?" Harry drawled

"Uh...why are you wearing a mask?" The boy asked with a confused expression

"Because it's comfortable" Harry said as if it was obvious "now can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could..." Ron cut himself, he changed his mind, he didn't want to sit in a compartment with this guy "uh...never mind" He turned and left

"Hmm" Harry said before pulling out a book, he started reading

"Harry!" A voice exclaimed

"Delphi" Harry nodded without looking up

"What? No hello?" The girl said as she sat down, the girl in question was slightly smaller than Harry and had blue eyes and shoulder length blonde-white hair with blue tips

"I have an entire five years worth of school for me to say hello to you, forgive me if I lack the effort to do it now"

"So...you're looking forward to Hogwarts?" Delphi said in a way that made it clear it wasn't really a question "I still can't believe you willingly came here"

"Well apparently all students have to board the train" Harry shrugged

"I meant Hogwarts" She sighed

"They were going to try and force me to go" Harry sighed "might as well save myself some effort, besides I might actually learn something useful there"

"Excuse me" A voice called, Harry looked up to see a brown haired girl standing nervously in the doorway "I was...wondering if I could sit here, please?"

"Sure" Delphi shrugged, not noticing Harry giving her a glare for inviting people in without asking him "my name's Delphi, what's yours?"

"It's Fay" The girl said as she sat down next to Delphi "Fay Dunbar, and he is?" Fay gestured to Harry who returned to reading his book

"That's Harry" Delphi introduced him "don't worry about him, he's not much for social interactions. He's a nice guy, really, he just doesn't really like most people"

"Huh...uh, what about me?" Fay asked nervously

"You haven't done anything to piss me off yet" Harry spoke in front of the girl for the first time "so you're fine at the moment"

"O...kay" Fay replied "if...you don't mind me asking, what's up with the mask?"

"It's comfortable" Harry said in a way that made it seem like he had said it a million times

"You know you'll have to take it off when you get to school" Delphi said "I know you don't like it but you won't be able to wear it all the time, we'll be living there for the better part of the next five years"

"Fine" Harry bit back a growl "I'll take it off when we get there"

"So..." Fay said after a few minutes of silence "any idea which house you guys want to be? I think I'll probably be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff"

"I'll just go wherever Harry goes" Delphi answered

"Ravenclaw most likely" Harry replied

"Why?" Fay asked, Harry looked away from his book and looked at her

"I own a raven" He answered

"That's it? Not because you like books?"

"Anyone can like books" Harry pointed out "I doubt that they are forbidden in any of the other houses" Fay's response was cut off by the compartment door opening, revealing a bushy haired witch about their age

"Has anyone seen a toad?" The girl asked with an irritated tone "A boy named Neville has lost one"

"No" Fay answered

"Well..." The girl was about to say something when she noticed Harry "why are you wearing a mask?"

"Because I feel like it" Harry said in a tone that barely remained polite, he was going to stop wearing the mask for no other reason than to stop people asking.

"You can't wear masks" The girl said "it's against the rules"

"I am far too tired to deal with this" Harry put the book down and pushed his fingers against his temples as if he was trying to push the headache away

"Hey, don't ignore me, you..."

"You" Delphi interrupted "barged into our compartment and you're still here, now would you please leave? You're bothering my friend"

"Hmm, fine" The girl huffed and left

* * *

A few hours later, Harry found himself being led down the middle of the hall along with the other first years. Thanks to wearing his mask, most people looked at him, a few of the other kept a small distance away from him as they thought he was probably crazy. Delphi had no problems standing by him, Fay stood nearby as well. From what she observed, Harry was alright, apart from being a little anti-social. The only problem so far was a blond boy who had insulted Harry for wearing the mask but Harry just ignored him and eventually the boy got bored when he realised he wasn't getting a rise out of him.

Soon the sorting began, Harry mentally tuned out everything until Fay's sorting when he saw the girl get placed in Gryffindor. A little while later, it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called out, Harry bit back a groan and started walking forwards. Many people were surprised to realise that the masked boy was actually the boy-who-lived. Every eye turned to look at him as he sat down on the stool. Many of the teachers looked at him with curiosity mixed with concern.

Severus Snape, resident potions teacher and sworn enemy of all things Potter, sneered at the boy. He couldn't believe the arrogant little brat was so desperate for attention that he needed to wear a mask just to stand out in front of all the other students. He, no doubt, got that from his miserable and arrogant father. The only positive side to this was he was able to not look at the brats face...hmm, perhaps he could convince Dumbledore to do the same with some of the other students.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was watching with twinkling eyes that masked the concerns he was feeling. He desperately hoped that Harry did not go to Slytherin, while he did not agree with the wizarding world's opinion of the house of snakes, the problem was that many others did. It would make everything much more difficult, not only for himself and for the boy. He hoped the boy would go into Gryffindor, if not that then at least a neutral house like Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Mr Potter" McGonagall said once Harry had sat down "please remove your mask"

A mental war raged on in Harry's head, one side debating if he should remove it while the other arguing for him to tell everyone his honest opinion of them and then keep it on for the rest of his school life. Eventually logic won out, he realised that people would see his face eventually, it wasn't like the orphanage where he could hide it from everyone. There was too many people in this bloody school.

Harry wore a mask, not because he thought it was cool, nor because he thought it was ugly. He wore the mask to hide what he had felt was a weakness, at that moment he realised something, he hadn't felt weak in a long time. He covered his face, to hide that, but now...now he didn't need it. He was no longer weak! He knew damn well what he was capable of and he knew that he didn't need to hide anymore

"Mr Potter, please remove your mask" McGonagall repeated

Harry's right hand twitched, before it slowly rose up. His fingers touched the mask, he saw Delphi give him a small nod of encouragement. He mentally sighed, but decided to just get it over with. He removed the mask and placed it on his lap, just as gasps filled the great hall.

Dumbledore couldn't see what was going on as he and the teachers next to him could only see the back of his head, the rest of the hall was a different story. From the reactions of the other students he assumed it was something big. Meanwhile Snape shook his head in disgust, they are all probably surprised their saviour has a small spot on his nose or some other crap.

The hall fell silent as they saw the face of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. His entire left eye was scarred, it was clearly burnt and stood out against his pale skin. There was also what looked to be claw marks, three marks/lines from the right side of his jaw going diagonally upwards to where his eye had been burnt and ended just above the eye. The marks near the eye weren't as noticeable thanks to the burnt skin that covered everything from his cheekbone to his forehead along with his left ear to the side of his nose. The only proof that this was Harry Potter was the green eyes and the lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead.

McGonagall gasped and unintentionally dropped the hat right on Harry's head.

'Hmm' The hat's voice echoed into Harry's head 'difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either, there's talent, lots of that. Lots and lots of that. Hmm, you have no real ambitions but that does not mean you aren't cunning and you can be ambitious when you have a good enough goal. Loyalty? Hmm, as of right now your loyalty extends to three living beings, one of which is a bird.'

'Hey, that is a smart bird, thank you very much' Harry mentally replied 'he makes for better conversation than most the idiots I have to deal with'

'Yes, yes' The hat chuckled 'that is true, that much is very true. Ah, let me continue here, I see intelligence. Lots of it, witty, sarcastic, strength gained from your own imagination. Hmm, what a delightfully interesting mind you have Mr Potter. Tell me Mr Potter, if I offered you a choice then where would you go?'

'Ravenclaw' Harry answered 'from what I understand they have their own rooms and they would be likely to bother me less than the other houses or learn to not bother me faster than the other houses. Besides, if I have to be here then I am going to learn as much as I can and where better to do that than the house of knowledge?'

'Good points' The house agreed 'however, I will ask one last time, are you sure? You could be great in the other houses as well'

'Maybe but there's one crucial thing that you've forgotten that will cement my reason for being in Ravenclaw'

'What's that?'

'I own a raven' A silence fell amongst the two for several minutes, Harry was beginning to wonder if he had perhaps broken the hat somehow. Ah well, as long as he didn't have to pay for it.

"Ha" The hat began laughing out loud, surprising everyone in the hall "I like you Potter, have fun in RAVENCLAW!"

"This is yours" Harry handed McGonagall the hat as he stood up and made his way to the Ravenclaw table while shoving his mask into one of his pockets. He sat down, doing hid best to ignore the rather obvious stares coming from everyone else.

The Slytherins were surprised, they had expected Harry Potter to be a typical Gryffindor, instead they got a damaged Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff's didn't seem to mind that he was in Ravenclaw, though they were still surprised by his face. The Gryffindor's were divided between being shocked by his face and horrified by the fact that Harry Potter wasn't a Gryffindor. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw's were ecstatic at having the boy-who-lived be part of their house, so much so that they temporarily forgot about his face. After a few minutes, McGonagall gave Dumbledore a glare that translated into 'we WILL be talking later' before clearing her throat and continuing. Until she reached the only other name that interested the headmaster

"Delphi Riddle" McGonagall said, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw a young girl make her way to the stool and sit on it, a few minutes later the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" His eyes widened further when he saw the girl sit opposite Harry Potter like they were old friends.

What on earth was happening?! Dumbledore didn't know Tom had a daughter, though now that he thought about it he had heard some rumors regarding Tom and Mrs Lestrange. Unfortunately he spent so much time worrying about Harry that he didn't think about any other kids.

Speaking of Harry, this Harry was very different from what Dumbledore had imagined. Now that he had a clear chance to see the boy's face, he quickly memorised as much of it as he could. Harry still had the Potter hair that was present in both his father and his grandfather, his eyes were also the same as his mothers. That was fine, Dumbledore expected that. What he didn't expect was the burn mark on Harry's face, nor the claw marks. What on earth had happened to damage the boy so much?

Hmm, perhaps he should have Madam Pomphrey take a look at him. Yes, it might even improve their relationship if he got her to heal his face. The poor boy must have suffered so much, it tore at Dumbledore's heartstrings but what was done is done. All he can do now is plan for the future, hmm, he should probably look into what happened with the Dursleys while he was free. He had gotten so busy and lost in his thoughts about Harry that he forgotten to do that.

"I'm proud of you Harry" Delphi whispered to Harry "I'm glad you took that mask off"

"I was thinking about it" Harry said in a soft voice "and I realised something, I don't need that mask anymore. It was going to come off sooner or later, I wore it when I was weak. But now, now I'm not weak anymore, I don't need it."

"E...excuse me" A voice interrupted, the pair turned to see a Chinese girl looking at them "Uh...hi, I'm Cho...Cho Chang"

"Is that Cho-Cho Chang or just Cho Chang?" Harry asked and if it wasn't for his voice than Cho might've thought that he was making fun of her

"Uh...just Cho Chang but you can call me Cho. I just wanted to say welcome to Ravenclaw"

"Thank you" Delphi smiled

"And uh..." Cho continued nervously "if...if you want...you could probably see Madam Pomphrey, she's the school nurse. She can fix pretty much anything from broken bones to scars in like a day. I don't mean to be rude or anything but..."

"It's alright, I understand" Harry nodded reassuringly

"So...what happened to your face?" Another girl asked out of the blue and the whole table turned to look at them

"Marietta!" Cho scolded the girl

"What?" The girl asked, unsure about why she was being yelled at "just tell us Potter" The girl demanded

"I could recreate what happened with you if you're really that curious to know" Harry said, his eyes narrowing on the girl like she was a bug he was about to squash

"Hey! I..."

"Sorry" Cho cut Marietta off "about her" She said to Harry

"Don't bother apologising for other people, you'll be here all day" Harry said as he continued eating

"Ha" Delphi snorted "glad to know that you still have your sense of humor"

"Do you two know each other?" One Ravenclaw asked

"I'm his carer" Delphi smirked

"Yes, she cares so I don't have to" Harry replied

"Plus, he's pretty useless without me" Delphi added, sending Harry a grin

"You can spend the next month doing homework on your own" Harry said as he ignored the fact that her grin was replaced with a face filled with horror

"You wouldn't!" She blurted out

"Do you want to test that out?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I'll behave" Delphi said in a quiet voice. Any further response was cut off by the sound of a birds wings, everyone looked up to see a black raven fly down and land on Harry's shoulder

"Hello boy" Harry said, his calmness and lack of surprise showed he didn't see this as anything out of the ordinary "are you hungry?" The raven nodded and Harry fed him some food from his plate

"Hello Raven" Delphi greeted the bird

"Who is that?" A boy, Terry Boot, asked

"This is Harry's Raven" Delphi answered

"What is he called?" Cho asked while her friend looked at the raven with disgust

"Raven" Harry answered

"You...named him Raven?" Cho asked with disbelief

"I never claimed to be creative" Harry said with a slight shrug

"Why on earth would you keep that thing when you could have an owl?" Marietta said, only to be met with two glares, one of which came from Raven

"He's cooler" Harry said and Raven raised his head in agreement

"Debatable" Marietta sniffed

"Besides, I'd think that as ravens, he'd be welcome here" Harry sniffed right back

"Well, we're technically called eagles" Cho pointed out

"What?" Harry's head snapped to Cho's direction "Why?"

"Don't know" She shrugged "but we're called eagles"

"But it's Ravenclaw" Harry pointed out in a confused voice "why are we called eagles?"

"You do realise that the Ravenclaw symbol is an eagle?" Another Ravenclaw said, Harry looked down at his badge

"So it is" He said with surprise in his voice "does the eagle have raven claws?"

"Uh...don't think so"

"Well that's just false advertising bullshit" Harry replied and a few people gasped at his choice of language

"Language" One member scolded

"Most of my face is hideously ruined and I will have to deal with people grilling me about that for the next few years. I chose my house for the next few years, in a school that I was basically forced to come to, based on an animal, only to find it's named after the wrong fucking animal. What makes you think that I care about language?"

"Just give him a night, he'll get over it" Delphi assured the rest of the table "Harry, eat your food, you'll better". Harry returned to eating, all the while mumbling about being false advertisements and killing the first person who referred to him as an eagle

"You do know that we use Eagle and Raven interchangeably?" One Ravenclaw said

"So I could be called either?" Harry asked

"Yes" The Ravenclaw nodded

"Oh brilliant" Harry said before he continued to eat, either unaware or purposefully ignoring the incredulous looks from the rest of his house mates.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, I know some of you were expecting a different story and that will be released soon (maybe tomorrow, maybe later today, not sure yet) but I thought that you'd all like this one meanwhile. I don't know if I'm going to do much with this story but I already had the first chapter written down, I've uploaded it to see your opinions on it. If you guys like it I'll upload some more for it later on.

As for the story, I haven't decided how I'm going to play Harry yet but I will have an uninterested Harry who just doesn't care about being a hero. As of the moment, he has a burnt face (picture Zuko from Avatar, the TV show, not that crap that they dared to call a movie) and he has scratch marks on his face, basically three lines going from the bottom right side of his face to over the top left of his eye.

Also, I haven't read 'the cursed child' yet so I don't know what Delphi Riddle is supposed to be like, this is my own version of the character. Consider her a new character if you want, but this is not the same one from JK Rowling's books, the same way my Harry and other characters are different.

Again, if you guys like it I'll upload more chapters. Expect the first chapter for my other story to be uploaded soon. Hope you guys like it, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - First morning

The next morning Harry woke up before the rest of his house, he had just barely managed to avoid being questioned by them all yesterday.

"Hey boy" Harry said as his raven, he really should think of a name for him, flew on to his shoulder, Harry took a note out of his pocket, it was written for Delphi. It basically told her that if she wasn't down in ten minutes then he would be going on his own. The raven took the note up the stairs then returned nine minutes and twenty three seconds later on the shoulder of a sleepy Delphi.

"Did we have to wake up so early?" She yawned

"No, you could have chosen to stay and sleep for a little while later. I just gave you the option to accompany me" Harry said just as the raven flew back on to his shoulder "we really should give you a name" He added to the bird "for some reason people think it's weird to just call you Raven. Hmm, let's go with something simple. How about 'Shadow'?" The bird remained silent for a few minutes before nodding his head, showing his approval. "Well, now that the hardest part of my day is over, let's go"

"Why are we up so early?" Delphi asked as they walked out the common room

"You because you enjoy my company, although I can't really work out why, me because there are less idiots up at this time and that decreases the chances of them asking questions." Harry said just as Shadow tapped him on the head with his own head "Also because Shadow was hungry"

"Fine" Delphi sighed as she yawned and stretched "at least we'll get some good breakfast"

"Can't be any worse than your mothers cooking" Harry replied

"True" Delphi let out a soft snort "she told me that the food here is cooked by house elves, apparently Hogwarts has a whole kitchen full of them"

"Good, now I know who to kill if I don't like it"

"There are apparently a lot of them"

"Won't matter if they're dead"

* * *

A little while later a lot of students had arrived, they all sat down in their seats, they were all trying, and failing, at subtly looking at the object of everyone's interest. Harry Potter and his face.

Harry was sat at the Ravenclaw table, Delphi opposite him and Shadow was on the table. All three were eating and purposefully ignoring the stares, though Harry was tempted to set the whole hall on fire and see how fond they were of looking at him then.

"Good morning" A voice called and they turned to see a rather small man standing in front of them "I am Professor Flitwick, your charms professor and head of house, I have your time tables here"

"Thank you" Delphi said as she took hers, Shadow flew and grabbed Harry's timetable from the charms master then brought it to Harry

"Good boy" Harry stroked his head

"My, my, such an intelligent bird" Flitwick exclaimed with surprise in his voice "that is very impressive, does he have a name?"

"Shadow" Harry answered

"A pleasure to meet you Shadow" Flitwick greeted and Shadow nodded his head at the man "is he your familiar? He seems too intelligent to be a mere pet" He asked Harry as Shadow puffed his chest out

"Yes" Harry nodded "he is my familiar"

"How marvelous" Flitwick smiled "well, I hope to see more of him. I won't mind if you bring him to my class, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble"

"Thank you" Harry responded

"You are welcome, oh and Mr Potter, I don't know if you are aware but your mother had begun taking a charms mastery with me before her tragic passing. She was truly a brilliant student and woman, if you ever desire to talk about her with someone then my office is always open." He ended with a nod before walking away

"I like him" Delphi smiled

"He's tolerable" Harry shrugged, the pair sat in silence and continued eating. Once they were done, Shadow hopped on to Harry's shoulder as he got up and walked away with Delphi following after him.

"Ah, Harry" The pair stopped when they saw Albus Dumbledore standing in front of them "just the boy I was looking for"

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, his voice soft with hints of annoyance splashed in.

"Yes, you may remember me from the feast. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I was hoping you would accompany me to the hospital wing"

"Sir, forgive me but you don't look very injured"

"No my boy" Albus chuckled "I meant you"

"Why?" Harry asked, despite knowing the answer "It sounds like your implying there is something wrong with me"

"Uh no" Dumbledore backpeddalled "I am not saying that, I do however think you would benefit from our nurses attention"

"Should I happen to disagree?" Harry asked, curious about the old man's reaction

"Harry" Dumbledore sighed "your face is burnt and heavily damaged, Madam Pomphrey wil be able to repair it. I assure you that she is quite a brilliant healer"

"Doubt it" Harry said "if St Mungo's couldn't do it then I doubt she could"

"You've already been to see a healer?" Dumbledore asked, surprise evident in his voice

"No I thought it'd be fun to leave it like this" Harry said sarcastically while gesturing to his face "really, it's fun having people gawk at you"

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to your face?" Dumbledore asked softly

"Unfortunately I do mind" Harry responded in a cold voice "is there anything else?"

"Yes, just two things, firstly I was wondering what happened to the Dursleys?"

"Who?" Harry asked

"The Durselys" Dumbledore repeated "the muggle family you lived with"

"Oh, you mean tubby and bitchy?" Harry said

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore blinked

"'Tubby', the fat arse with the stupid mustache and 'bitchy', that thin woman with the giraffe's neck and horses face" Harry explained "yeah, I used to live with those two and Tubby junior. At least I used to live with them until I was about six...or was it seven?" He asked Delphi, she thought about it before shrugging to indicate that she didn't know "Anyway, as far as I'm aware they are dead now"

"Dead?" Dumbledore's jaw dropped

"Dead" Harry nodded "you see, being dead is this thing where you stop moving and..."

"Mr Potter, I know what death is" Dumbledore cut him off "you said 'as far as you were aware', does that mean you're not sure?"

"I'm ninety-five percent sure that they are dead, even if they're not, it's not like I care"

"Mr Potter! They are your family!" Dumbledore blurted out, shocked at Harry's words

"If they're alive then they can find a very, very steep cliff and jump as far as I'm concerned. I only have three family members, my raven, my friend" Harry gestured to Delphi "and her mother"

Dumbledore paled at that revelation. He knew full well who her mother was. Bellatrix Lestrange, the eldest of the Black sisters. Bellatrix was always an incredibly smart and powerful student when she attended Hogwarts, soon after she was forced into a marriage contract with the Lestrange family. After the last wizarding war, the Lestrange's died, all except Bellatrix who had gone to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and told everyone how she was forced to commit all her crimes due to a combination of potions, spells and the contract.

She was released and pardoned, though not many people believed it. He had heard many rumours about her other the years. Some said that she still served Voldemort, others said she left the country, some even theorised that she went off hiding in the muggle world and there was a rumour about her having a child with Voldemort. Though the last part seems to be true. Delphi Riddle, in the magical world the child must take the last name of the father unless argued against in court, and with Bellatrix keeping a low profile, it makes sense for the girl to keep her fathers last name.

"If that is all, excuse us" Harry walked off without waiting for an answer, Delphi followed him and the two walked kept walking

"That old man is really irritating" Harry said

"I'm not arguing with you" Delphi put her hands up to show she was surrendering

"Glad to know that I've finally trained you" Harry commented

"Hey!" Delphi smacked his arm

"Note to self, continue with training"

"Hey, wait up" A voice called, the pair stopped to see a red headed boy run up to them

"Can I help you?" Harry asked

"Yeah" The boy nodded "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" Ron stretched his hand out, Harry shook it after receiving a nudge from Delphi, though he quickly took his hand back "so I was wondering, are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes" Harry sighed, annoyance evident on his face

"Do you really have the scar?" Ron asked, trying to get a good look under Harry's hair

"I have a bunch of them." Harry gestured to his face "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be off"

"Wait a sec" Ron said "I was wondering if you wanted to be friends"

"Not really" Harry said immediately

"What?! Why not?" Ron blurted out

"Probably because he has some sense Weaslbee" A voice said, Draco Malfoy walked up to the group with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him "so, Harry Potter huh?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry

"That's what I'm told" Harry responded

"And who are you supposed to be?" Malfoy looked towards Delphi

"Delphi Riddle" She introduced herself

"Pureblood?" Malfoy asked

"No, half-blood, my mother was a pureblood but my father was a half-blood" To be a pureblood, you needed to have at least two sets of magical grandparents.

"Hmm, pity" Malfoy said sympathetically "at least your children should be pure bloods" He turned back to Harry "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted "What? Think my name's funny, do you? Don't need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you with that" He extended his hand

"Hmm" Harry hummed before slowly reaching his hand out "I have no interest in getting to know any families, though I am told it'd be rude to refuse a hand shake. I appreciate your offer, but as of the moment it is unneeded. I will, however, contact you should I change my mind"

"Hmm" That wasn't exactly the answer that Draco wanted, but it was better than what he expected "very well, you know where to find me. I must say Potter, I'm glad to see you have some brains, thought that should be expected when you're in Ravenclaw."

"If I have to be in this school then I'm going to take it for everything it has" Harry said

"Hmm" Malfoy smirked "goodbye Potter" Malfoy walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him, leaving Harry and Delphi with a gaping Ron

"Harry, what was that?!" Ron blurted out

"A conversation, at least I think so" Harry answered

"But that's Malfoy! He's a Slytherin!"

"So?" Delphi raised an eyebrow

"So, they're evil death eaters!"

"My mother was in Slytherin" Delphi pointed out in a cold voice, Harry felt like he shouldn't mention the fact that her mother used to be a death eater "come on Harry" She walked off, Harry looked between a red faced Ron and a walking Delphi, he quickly realised which would be the least irritating and walked off after her.

"Your mother was a death eater" Harry pointed out after catching up with her

"Yeah, but he didn't need to know that" She grinned

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, sorry but I'm a bit stressed and tired so this chapter will be a little short. More on the next one, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Lessons, meeting Snape

Harry and Delphi entered the transfigurations class room and nearly all eyes fell upon them both, though more likely Harry. A lot of people had taken to either stealing glances or looking straight at him. Partially because he was the boy-who-lived and also because he looked nothing like they were expecting, seeing as they didn't expect him to have burn or scratch marks.

In fact, many had begun theorising how he ended up looking like this. Some guessed an attack by magical creatures like dragons, others thought it was an accident during training, some thought that Harry got the look after battling a dark wizard. Some guessed that it was from you-know-who when he attacked the Potters.

"Be honest" Harry said to the class "do you think I'm attractive?"

"What? Why are you asking that?" One Hufflepuff asked

"Because with the way that you're all looking at me, I would hope that it is because you think I'm attractive. If not, then please stop, it goes from amusing to creepy really quickly" Harry replied, he was glad to see that many of them had become suitably uncomfortable and turned away from him. "And that's why you lot aren't Gryffindor's" Harry added as he sat down, with Delphi next to him, not noticing the reactions to his last statement.

A few minutes later, the cat that was sitting on the front desk jumped and transformed into Professor McGonagall, she observed as most of the class looked impressed and some stared at her with awe. She noticed that the Riddle girl who sat next to Harry, she looked amused by the transformation. She then looked at Harry Potter, the son of two of her favourite students.

Bored. That's what she would describe his reaction as. He didn't look at all interested, he looked at her as if she was some dramatic woman performing tricks. That shocked her a little, she remembered his parents reactions, James and Lily had both stared at her with awe and excitement. It seemed that Harry was different.

He made it clear to her that he hadn't come to this school willingly, she had hoped that after the first day or so he would change his mind but it looks like he hadn't. Before sending out his letter she had spent a great many days expecting Harry to come to Hogwarts. She wondered what he would be like, would he be like Lily? Would he look like James? Would he have James's charms and skills? Would he have Lily's kindness and brilliance?

As he was a boy, she would lean towards him looking like James but because of his face she wasn't sure as most of it was burnt and scratched, he had James's hair at least. He also had Lily's eyes, though none of their warmth. She hadn't spent much time with the boy but she figured that he might not take after either of them in personality. He might possess their brains and stubbornness but they would never talk to her the way he had talked to her when she and the headmaster had visited him at the orphanage. Even James, a notorious prankster, would never talk to her like that.

"Welcome class" She said and the lesson started.

Harry and Delphi listened as McGonagall talked, she explained transfigurations, the danger behind it and what they would be doing. After a little while she had them try turning matches into needles, she placed a match in front of each student and began walking around the class room. Instructing and helping the students. Eventually she stopped near Harry's table, she looked at the two and saw that Harry hadn't even attempted the spell. Just as she was about to tell him off for being lazy, he spoke.

"Try it again" Harry said to Delphi "this time try to put more power into it and this time try to imagine it properly"

"Fine" She sighed before taking a breath, she tried again and after two tries she got it "cool" She grinned at Harry "you try it"

"If I must" Harry sighed, he visualised the results he wanted then performed the spell, a few seconds later he was holding a perfect needle

"Well done Mr Potter and Miss Riddle" McGonagall said, making her presence known to the two students, Delphi jumped slightly but Harry showed no outward reaction "five points for Ravenclaw, each"

"Thank you Professor" Delphi said, though Harry remained quite

"You're welcome" McGonagall said, then moved on, slightly disappointed by Harry's lack of reaction.

* * *

Harry, Delphi, the rest of the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff's soon found themselves in the potions class, which for some reason was in the dungeons. The two had opted to sit near the back.

"It's cold" Delphi shivered slightly

"Is it?" Harry asked

"Oh right, you don't get cold" Delphi rolled her eyes

"That's hardly my fault" Harry responded.

Any further response was cut off by the door slamming open, announcing the arrival of the Hogwarts potions professor, Severus Snape. He stormed in, his cape billowing as he did so, dressed entirely in black. His hair was greasy and shoulder length, his nose was long and hooked. His eyes were black with no warmth at all. He began taking the role call and stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Our new celebrity" He said softly, in a mocking tone, he continued with the roll call. Meanwhile Harry was wondering if Hogwarts would end up with one less teacher at the end of the day, judging by the nervous glances, Delphi was wondering the same thing. After he finished calling out the names, he began talking again "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little wand waving here, many of you will find it hard to believe that it is magic. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Potter!" Snape snapped suddenly

"Yes sir?" Harry said, his tone somewhere between bored and irritated

"Five points for your tone. You're just as arrogant as your father, thinking that you can get away with everything. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of living death sir" Harry answered, Snape looked slightly surprised before schooling his face and continuing

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"If you mean now then your potions cabinet, if not then a potions store or the stomach of a goat" Harry answered

"Five points for your cheek! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?!"

"There isn't a difference sir" Harry replied

"Cheating already? There's no way that you would be able to know all these answers!"

"It's called reading sir and if you thought that I wouldn't know the answers then why were you asking them?" Harry asked, keeping the annoyance out of his voice

"Do not talk back to me you brat!" Snape growled and walked over before slammed his hands on Harry's desk, the two locked eyes "You think you're special Potter, with your stupid little scars? You're just an arrogant brat out for attention, much like your father!"

"I think you think that I think I'm special and I think you have issues, as for attention seeking I'm not the one moving around like a Shakespeare actor, now I'd also like it if you kindly back the fuck off" Harry said, his voice as neutral as he could make it but ended with a hint of warning.

Harry felt something weird, he shook his head when he realised that Snape was trying to read his mind. Snape himself was a little surprised when he encountered some defenses but he continued, there was no way that James Potter's spawn would be able to keep him out for long. He was so caught up in the moment that he failed to register the fact that Harry knew what he was doing. Harry fought back with his occlumency shields, he was good but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Snape out for long. The bastard was actually trying to do this in front of everyone! He was trying to read his mind!

"That is it!" Harry snarled, he grabbed the nearest thing he could, which happened to be a beaker and smashed it across Snape's face, causing Snape to fall backwards, most of the class gasped and screamed out in shock. One Hufflepuff moved out of the way so Snape didn't land on her, but then that resulted in Snape leaning back on her desk but Harry wasn't done yet.

He leaped on top of his desk, then he jumped on Snape and began punching the man with as much strength as he could muster. The whole class was too shocked to stop him from doing so, they all stared as the boy-who-lived continued punching Snape as much as he could. Blood poured out of Snape's long nose, eventually he managed to push Harry off, Harry landed on his feet as Snape pulled out his wand. Snape aimed it at Harry, when a screeching sound was heard.

Shadow the Raven flew in through the door and yanked Snape's wand out of his hand, Harry didn't waste time and punched Professor Snape between his legs, causing the man to kneel over. Harry grabbed him by the head, and slammed the man's face on his desk repeatedly. Eventually he stopped when it looked like Snape was near conciousness, an evil glint appeared in Harry's eyes.

"Harry! Stop!" Delphi said, she saw the look in Harry's eyes and realised that he would do something big if she didn't stop him

"This bastard tried to read my mind!" Harry growled and a few people gasped, especially the magically raised children, mind reading was illegal and suddenly Harry's actions seemed to make more sense

"Fine but let's just tell the teachers" She said as a war occurred behind Harry's eyes as his thoughts began battling, trying to decide between listening to Delphi or ruining Snape's face even more. Eventually they settled on a compromise.

"Fine!" Harry said before slamming Snape's head on the desk once more, he then let the man go. Snape dropped to the ground as Harry wiped his hands off his robes. Shadow flew to Harry and presented the wand to him "Thanks" Harry said before he took the wand and snapped it, causing even more surprise amongst the students as snapping a wand was the ultimate insult. Delphi had written a note and handed it to Shadow "go deliver that to Flitwick" Harry instructed his faithful bird, Shadow nodded and flew off

"You okay Harry?" Delphi asked

"I'm fine" Harry nodded, he looked around to see everyone staring at him "what are you all looking at? Never seen a person beat up a teacher before?" He asked in the driest voice he could possibly use.

"H...Harry" Susan Bones spoke up "D...did he really t...try to read your mind?"

"No I beat him up because his long nose offended me" Harry said sarcastically

"It's...it's just that my aunt is the head of the DMLE" She said "I...I could send a letter to her about it if you want"

"Hmm, write your letter now" Harry said "when Shadow comes back you can send it off straight away...thank you" He added, the words feeling a bit weird on his tongue

"Uh...sure" Susan blinked before sitting down and writing a letter. Once she had finished, Flitwick and Shadow arrived, followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore. Apparently Flitwick was near the two when he got the letter, either that or he told them as well. Shadow immediately flew over to Susan and plucked the letter out of her hands before flying off, leaving Susan to blink at the smart bird, she looked at Harry and just saw him hide a smirk of amusment.

"Mr Potter, I got your letter" Flitwick said but was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Mr Potter, what happened?" The old man asked

"Your pet death eater tried to mind rape me!" Harry growled

"What?" McGonagall gasped

"I'm sorry, are you deaf?" Harry said mockingly "I'll repeat, that scumbag" He pointed at Snape "tried to mind rape me! He tried to force his way into my mind!"

"It's true Professors" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw said

"Yes" Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff agreed "he came in the class, he started insulting Harry then the two locked eyes for a few seconds then the next thing we knew, Harry was attacking him"

"You attacked him?" Dumbledore blurted out as he looked to Harry

"If it was up to me he'd be a lot worse, I'm sure he can handle it" Harry said before kicking Snape in the sides, causing the potions master to groan "tell me headmaster, are you in a habit of hiring death eaters who enjoy reading peoples minds?"

"Mr Potter, Professor Snape is no more a death eater than I am" Dumbledore said

"Oh, do you also read minds or do you also have a dark mark?" Harry said as he rolled up Snape's sleeve, showing everyone his dark mark

"Mr Potter, I fear we are getting off topic, you cannot attack a teacher"

"Oh, so it's alright for teachers to mind rape us then?" Delphi countered, the other students nodding in agreement with her words

"Miss Riddle, that is not what I am implying" Dumbledore sighed "I am merely stating that Mr Potter went overboard and..."

"Overboard?" Harry snorted "No, I defended myself. I couldn't keep him out so I attacked him, I fought him physically because he'd beat me magically. I have never performed a stunning spell nor would I be stupid enough to try it for the very first time against a trained death eater"

"Mr Potter, he is not a death eater" Dumbledore sighed

"Since entering this class room he has done nothing over than growling and glaring at everyone, insulting Harry and his father who is a well known light wizard that died when he tried to protect his son and then trying to rape the mind of the boy-who-lived. Sounds like a death eater to me" Delphi crossed her arms and even more students agreed with her.

"Albus, I think it would be prudent if we get Snape to the hospital wing" McGonagall said

"Agreed" Flitwick added whilst glaring at Dumbledore "you can waste time arguing with Mr Potter later"

"Very well" Dumbledore looked disappointedly at Harry before helping the other teachers take Snape away, Flitwick gave Harry a slight nod before walking out.

* * *

A little while later Harry sat in the great hall, the news of potions class had travelled fast and now all of Hogwarts knew what had happened and resulted in some very mixed reactions. Some teachers were in disbelief but others were not surprised as they had heard students complain about Snape for years but still didn't expect him to go so far.

The students were slightly different, a few were worried about Harry but the majority of Hufflepuff's were on Harry's side, thanks to the Hufflepuff's in Harry's class they had learnt what had happened. They thought it was appalling for a teacher to read a students mind, they then felt a bit sick about the idea of Snape reading their mind or one of the other Hufflepuff's, they felt quite thankful for the fact that Harry stopped him and were hoping that Snape would be fired. None of the Hufflepuff's liked him anyway.

The Gryffindor's, while a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't one of them, were thrilled by the news. It was no secret that they hated Snape and his rather obvious biasedness against Gryffindor and for Slytherin. The only Gryffindor's who didn't hate him were far and few between and they never really lasted throughout seven years of Hogwarts without changing their minds. Their hatred increased tenfold when they realised that the bastard was reading people's minds. The Weasley's, apart from Percy who was struck between disliking attacking a teacher and disliking Snape, began calling Harry a hero for potentially getting rid of Snape.

Fay Dunbar was surprised, she had hanged out with Harry and Delphi on the train, and apart from being quiet and untalkative, she never really saw anything that would indicate Harry would be the type of person to attack a teacher. Scratch that, he was wearing a mask, and with that she wasn't quite as shocked as before. But to be fair, Snape is a git and Harry did give off a 'want to be left alone' vibe so she doubted it was him that started it, so Snape probably did try to read Harry's mind.

The only Gryffindor who wasn't as happy about the news was Hermione Granger, yes she felt that Snape was a bit grouchy but he was a teacher! Yes, maybe he read someone's mind but he probably had a good reason for it, he was a professor. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived of all people, would attack a teacher. She especially couldn't believe that many people were starting to praise him for it! Didn't they see that what he did was wrong?!

The Slytherins were divided as well, some hated Potter for getting for attacking Snape who favoured them a lot, while others who didn't really like Snape, despite his favouritism were glad to see he was gone. The latter because Snape only caused them to become more hated and ruin Slytherin's reputation. Draco Malfoy was firmly in the former, Potter had attacked his godfather and now the whole school was calling him a criminal. With Snape around, Draco would've been free to do whatever he wanted without consequence and punishment from others, but now Potter had ruined that. Hopefully his father would stop Snape from getting fired.,

The Ravenclaws were calling for Snape's head, one of their own was attacked and they did not like that at all. As people who valued knowledge, and the fact that most of them were raised in the magical world, they realised that what Snape did was a major crime. Only one or two Ravenclaws thought that Harry went too far, most of the house wanted Professor Snape's blood so united in a show of loyalty that would've definitely impressed the Hufflepuff's.

"Albus Dumbledore" Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) walked into the hall, followed by a group of aurors

"Amelia" Dumbledore stood up "may I just.."

"Can it, where is Professor Snape?" Amelia Bones interrupted

"He is in the hospital wing" Flitwick said before Dumbledore could reply "would you like me to walk you there?"

"No thank you, I remember the way" Amelia nodded to him before walking off, leaving behind a sweating Dumbledore.

"Damn it Severus" Dumbledore whispered to himself

* * *

A.N: Hi everyone, I was supposed to unleash another chapter for marauder king but that's taking some more time than I originally thought, so in the meanwhile have this.

Now, I wanted to ask your opinions. Should Snape be locked up in Azkaban or should I find some way for Dumbledore to save him? It's up to you guys, I'm nice like that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"Albus" Snape said as he saw Dumbledore entering his interrogation cell "finally, I was beginning to believe I would rot in here. What took you so long?" Snape said, as Dumbledore looked over the man. Currently his hands were handcuffed to the table and the chair he sat in looked quite old and uncomfortable.

"I have just been spending some time conversing with a few ministry officials" Dumbledore admitted "it has taken me some time to merely get a conversation where all of our words won't be recorded" He said before conjuring his own chair and sitting down

"Well, how long till you get me out of here?" Snape asked "When I get back to Hogwarts I intend to teach that Potter brat a damn good lesson!" He growled that last part as visions of torturing that hideous brat were gladly accepted into his mind.

"There's a problem with that" Dumbledore said

"And what's that?"

"I'm not sure if I should help you" Dumbledore said calmly

"What?!" Snape blurted out, looking at the old man in shock

"I trusted you Severus" Dumbledore said sadly "despite everyone else disagreeing with me, constantly I might add, I defended you. I defended you against the members of the order, my fellow colleagues at Hogwarts, the board and even occasionally my students. I did this because I believed that if you had simply let go of your petty grudge and hatred against a dead man, then you would be able to move on and eventually live a happy life. Sadly, not even I can help a person who refuses my help"

"Albus that arrogant child attacked me!"

"You tried to mind rape him" Dumbledore countered "not only a criminal offence that is highly frowned upon, but you decided to do it on none other than the boy of the prophecy, the boy-who-lived. To make matters worse you chose to do it in front of a classroom full of witnesses including some pureblood children who would have studied occlumency and when you realised that Harry had some mental shields, you didn't stop, you merely continued as if you were determined to beat him, an eleven year old child"

"I was showing that brat how to treat his betters!" Snape snapped and slammed his hands on the table in front of him

"Severus, I saw a pensive memory of what happened in that classroom, and before you say anything, I should add that it has been checked by multiple people quite a few times, including myself and it is definitely real. In that memory, what I saw was a man with no intention of changing barging into a classroom and attempting to horrify innocent school children. Do you know what it looks like to a casual observer?"

"No but I have no doubt that you're going to tell me" Snape glared

"It looked like a former death eater stormed into a classroom, insulted some children including and especially the boy-who-lived, who also happens to have most of his face damaged, which will bring him quite a lot of sympathy. You also insulted him and his father despite the fact that the boy had not acted against you in any significant way, you then tried to read his mind and when he fought back you continued trying until he attacked you in an attempt to stop. You tell me Severus, who is the one that people are going to favour? The burned child hero who is the last of an ancient and respected family which includes two war heroes or the half-blood former death eater that barely escaped Azkaban and tried to read a child's mind?"

"You...you're going to abandon me?" Snape looked at him with disbelief

"Severus, it would take me a great deal of time, money and favours to save you from Azkaban" Dumbledore sighed "it would then take a miracle to get you back into a teaching position at Hogwarts without the board and the parents demanding both of our resignations. Let's say that I do this, this will be what? Your third chance? I remember giving you a second chance all those years ago and you've blown it within an hour of meeting the one boy you knew would be the one responsible for the downfall of Voldemort. Should I give you a fourth chance? A fifth? A sixth? A seventh?"

"Dumbledore please" Snape begged

"Severus, did it ever occur to you that illegally invading a child's mind could have gotten you a life sentence and cost you your position as spy? When Voldemort returns, and we both know he will, you will be lucky if he merely let's you off with the cruciatus curse" Snape paled dramatically, if not for the severity of the situation, Dumbledore would have been impressed at how pale the man could turn "no, in all honesty, he is likely to kill you. You however didn't consider that, because you preferred to hold on to a grudge against a dead man and then transfer it on to a child who had never met him. It never occurred to you that the child was not a notorious prankster, you never remembered me telling you that he grew up in an orphanage and you ignored the clear signs of suffering shown by the fact that most of his face is damaged beyond repair.

What disappoints me the most is the fact that you also forgot that he is the son of the woman you've claimed to love your whole life, the woman who you led me to believe was the reason you had joined my side in the first place."

"Albus, you need me!" Snape decided to try a different method of persuasion "I am your spy! Without me you will suffer! You need me! I am far more important than that Potter brat!"

"Severus, after what you've done it is impossible for me to get you out of this" Dumbledore replied, looking at Snape with eyes full of pity "at best I am capable of reducing your sentence, I do believe in redemption and I would love nothing more than to get you out of here, but I can't. I apologise, it is simply out of my hands. Like I've said, at best I am capable of reducing your sentence. The only way you could possibly get out of this is to convince Harry Potter to drop all charges."

"Then do it!" Snape shouted "Get that infernal brat and make him release me!"

"Severus do I look like I have total control over Potter?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "As I have told you, I barely know anything about him over than what he looks like, the fact that he lives in an orphanage and regularly meets Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Lestrange?!"

"Yes, if you weren't so focused on your hatred of Potter you would've noticed a girl in your class that goes by the name Delphi Riddle" Dumbledore said "you're getting sloppy Severus" He added disappointedly "but yes, he is friends with her daughter, so that at least answers the question of who taught him occlumency. Who knows what else she has taught him? And I am not about to try and run off the saviour of the wizarding world and prophecy child to that woman simply because a man I had trusted couldn't control himself.

Besides, as I've said, I 'can't' get you out, not 'won't'. I have managed to delay your trial for a little while, I will go back to Hogwarts and try to convince Mr Potter of your importance and try to get him to drop the charges, however I wouldn't put too much hope on that Severus. I will be back soon, I hope you take the time to think about your actions and the consequences they have caused, not just for yourself but also me and the rest of the wizarding world." Dumbledore stood up and vanished the chair, he left before Snape could reply and made his way back to Hogwarts, hoping he would be able to convince Harry to forgive Snape.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Fay Dunbar asked Harry as she sat next to Delphi at the Ravenclaw table, Harry sat opposite the two girls with Shadow sitting on the table, eating the food that Harry had left for him "I heard about what Snape did, the whole school did in fact. Can't believe the bastard tried to mind rape you!"

"I know!" Delphi growled "and Dumbledore had the nerve to lecture Harry for it"

"Meh" Harry shrugged "doesn't really matter"

"Doesn't matter?!" Fay repeated with disbelief in her voice

"Either he stays in Azkaban or he comes back here, if he returns then he'll either practise some self control or I'll do worse"

"Potter" Malfoy's voice came from behind Harry. He turned, and saw Draco Malfoy standing with both of his goons. "You will pay for what you did"

"What exactly did I do?" Harry asked

"Don't play dumb Potter!" Malfoy snapped "You sent my godfather to Azkaban!"

"Who? Snape?" Harry asked "No, I sent him to the hospital wing, somebody else sent him to Azkaban. Besides, he tried to rape my mind, he should be appreciative that I stopped at all."

"You had better watch yourself Potter, I'm going to make you suffer!" Malfoy growled

"Tell me, Draco" Harry gently pushed his plate away as a smile made its way on to his face, he turned and stood up "Do you think that I fear you?" He walked forwards and stopped, right in front of Malfoy, a step away from crashing into him "Do you think I've never suffered? I know pain, I know suffering and I know how to give you tons of both. You don't know suffering. Push me too far though, and you will"

"I'm not afraid of you scar-face!"

"That's because you don't believe in me" Harry gave him a little smirk

"What?" A confused Malfoy asked

"You don't believe in anyone else being better, stronger. You were raised to believe that you were top of the mountain despite the fact that your father had probably wore kneepads everyday so he could always quickly bend down and kiss his masters feet. You're delusional, when your older, when you understand the real world, you won't look at me and laugh at my scars. No, you'll look at me and pray that I don't give you worse"

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Professor Flitwick said as he arrived on scene

"No" Malfoy glared at Harry "none at all" He said before walking away, Crabbe and Goyle following after him

"Mr Potter" Flitwick said to Harry "I must apologise but the headmaster has requested your presence in his office"

"Requested or demanded?" Harry turned to the Professor

"Well, his exact words were 'could you please go and fetch Mr Potter and bring him to my office', so yes I'd say it was a demand"

"Fine, let's go" Harry said just as Shadow flew to his shoulder "bye guys" he said to Delphi and the Fay before walking behind the Charms Professor who began leading him to the headmaster's office.

"Tell me Mr Potter" Flitwick said as they walked "what would have happened if it was a request?"

"I'm not the headmaster's friend" Harry replied "I have no reason to do anything because he asks"

"Hmm" Flitwick let out a small chuckle

* * *

"Ah, Mr Potter, thank you Filius, you may leave now" Dumbledore said as Harry entered "please sit, would you like a lemon drop?"

"No and I want to make it clear that the only reason I'm sitting is because I want to" Harry said shortly before sitting down opposite the headmaster "also I want Flitwick to stay here, that way if you also try to read my mind I will have at least one witness, now what do you want?"

"Mr Potter, I do not intend to read your mind" Dumbledore said

"Yeah, but you also said Snape wasn't a death eater, forgive me if I don't exactly have full confidence in you" Harry replied as he crossed his arms and Shadow nodded in agreement

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "Mr Potter, I will be honest with you, I have asked you here to request that you drop the charges on Professor Snape"

"Albus!" Flitwick exclaimed

"Request, merely request" Dumbledore said to Flitwick before turning back to Harry "Mr Potter, I need Severus with me for multiple reasons."

"Is one of them a lonely bed?" Harry asked innocently

"Very funny" Dumbledore sent Harry a small glare before continuing "firstly Snape is, without argument, an excellent potions master"

"Also a horrible teacher and a first class, grade A, arse" Harry interrupted

"He was also my spy during the last wizarding war with Voldemort" Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's description, despite how accurate it is.

"And I should care?" Harry asked "Being a spy does not translate into him being a good teacher, nor does it give him permission to invade minds whenever he feels like it. Besides, with someone that has a big as temper and little self control as him, do you really think he was a good spy?"

"Mr Potter, I believe Voldemort will return" Dumbledore admitted, once again ignoring Harry's words

"What?" Flitwick gasped

"I will explain it to you later Flitwick, I promise" Dumbledore said before turning back to Harry "I believe he is alive and when he returns I will need Severus to spy on him"

"And I should care?" Harry looked at Dumbledore unimpressed

"Mr Potter, the information he could bring could save many lives"

"I disagree, mostly because I doubt his competence as a spy" Harry replied "besides, what would it matter to me if Voldemort returns?"

"Mr Potter, he will try and kill you!" Dumbledore exclaimed

"Me and everyone I care about in a Fidelius charm in another country" Harry shrugged "a rather brilliant if oversimplified method of avoiding him, and seeing as I have very little people I care about I don't have much reason to care. Me, Delphi and her mum can easily get out the country. Plus you haven't really given me any reason to believe he is back, what makes you think he is still alive?"

"I have my reasons Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, he did not want to tell Harry about the horcruxes, not yet at least

"In which case I have my reasons for telling you that if they execute Snape, I will not be coming to his funeral" Harry stood up "though if he's sent to Azkaban then I will occasionally send a letter for no other reason than to annoy him, goodbye Professor"

"Harry please, it is important to have Severus released!"

"I will think about it" Harry said as he walked towards the door, he opened it then looked back at Dumbledore "I've just thought about it, my answer is 'no'. Goodbye" Harry said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry was walking back to the common room when he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see a bushy haired girl walking towards him, she looked vaguely familiar, and currently she had three books tucked under her left arm and a stern expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked

"You're not supposed to have a raven for a pet" She stopped in front of him and pointed at Shadow with her free hand, Shadow looked indignant and screeched at the girl, surprising her.

"He is not my pet, he is a familiar, and those are allowed and if you're competent enough then you'll be able to check the school by-laws and see I'm telling the truth" Harry said

"What's a familiar?" She asked

"Do I look like a teacher? Go ask a prefect or something" Harry said before walking off

"Hey!" The girl said, she quickly rushed forwards until she was in front of Harry, forcing him to stop "Don't walk away from me!"

"Well I lack the effort to run away" Harry said dryly "now, I don't know your name..."

"It's Hermione Granger"

"And I don't care enough to learn it" Harry continued as if she hadn't said anything "I have better things to do, things I'd rather do, than talk to you. Now excuse me"

"You're being awfully rude"

"You're being unbearably irritating. Now move"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"You mean I shouldn't talk to you like that, either way I'm still going to do it. Now move"

"I'll tell off you"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Harry said sarcastically "Now I will assume that you're hard of hearing, which is why I will repeat myself once more. Now...move"

"You're Harry Potter, all the books said you were supposed to be a hero but you act like a bully and..." Hermione was cut off by a sudden pain in her scalp, she felt her hair being pulled and had no choice but to backwards, she tripped and landed on her bottom. Her books fell to the floor, she looked up to see Shadow fly back to Harry's shoulder and she quickly realised that the raven was the one that pulled her.

"Told you to move" Harry said as he walked forwards "as for those books, they lied, because I am many things but..." Harry kicked her fallen books away, he then pulled out his wand and fired a spell that barely missed Hermione and hit the floor next to her, causing Hermione to jump and a scorch mark to appear "I am no hero. Goodbye" He added before walking off.

* * *

"Severus" Dumbledore said as he entered Snape's holding cell

"Albus, my trial is tomorrow" Snape reminded him "they given me a potion to get rid of my mind barriers so they can use veritaserum on me, I will have to spend Merlin knows how long before I get them back to their previous strength, that can't be legal!"

"Unfortunately it is, it is rarely ever used but always in cases involving mind reading, as it is a major crime but there is no proof except to those knowledgeable in the mind arts and..."

"Enough with your lectures! Get me out of here!"

"Alas, I sadly could not convince Mr Potter to drop the charges" Dumbledore said sadly "I apologise Severus but you will have to suffer for what you've done, as I've said previously I can find a way to reduce your sentence and..."

"No! No!" Snape roared "You will get me out of here or so help me Merlin, I will tell everyone about that thrice damned prophecy!"

"Really?" Dumbledore froze

"Yes, free me!" Snape snarled

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed before taking out his wand, Snape smirked, glad to see that Dumbledore was finally freeing him. Or so he thought. Dumbledore quickly hit him with a stunner, causing the man to drop like a sack of potato's "I am truly about this Severus, obliviate!" Dumbledore said as he wiped Snape's mind of Dumbledore stunning him and of the prophecy, he briefly considered wiping his mind of the mind reading incident in class so he wouldn't admit to it under veritaserum but he discarded that idea immediately. There were too many witnesses and it would look suspicious if Snape couldn't remember. "My sincerest apologies Severus, I truly am sorry" Dumbledore waved his wand and made it appear as if it Snape had merely fallen asleep "goodbye old friend"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

"That stupid brat!" Snape cursed as he was dragged by two aurors into his Azkaban cell, the court trial was over relatively quickly. Dumbledore had wisely chose not to be present, meanwhile Snape was given the harshest punishment, short of death, possible. "I will not let that arrogant brat ruin me!" He screamed

"Eh, shut your pie hole" One of the aurors punched Snape in the stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain "always wanted to do that" he grinned

"Don't know if you remember us Snape" The other one said as he also punched Snape "but we nearly failed our newt potions because of you, I can't remember a day going by without you calling us 'dunderheads'. Well, say what you want but we weren't the ones stupid enough to go to jail for attacking the 'boy-who-lived' in front of a class of witnesses." The two aurors tossed him into his cell and closed the doors "Have fun Snape"

"Yeah" The other auror smirked "the dementors will be by in half an hour, have fun" The two aurors smiled and walked off

'Well, this can't get any worse' Snape thought to himself as he sat up

"Oh Snivelus" Came a singsong voice from the cell to Snape's right "it's so nice to see you again my greasy, ugly friend"

"No!" Snape shouted "No! No! NO!"

"Ha ha ha!" The voice laughed "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we Snape?" The voice laughed hysterically

"Curse you Black! Curse you and Potter and his bloody son! CURSE YOU ALL!" Snape screamed, looking the very picture of insane.

That night, Sirius Black, the supposed murderer of thirteen muggles and betrayer of the Potters, laughed himself to sleep.

* * *

"Mr Potter" A voice called to Harry as he had just finished eating his breakfast, he and Delphi turned to see a stern Professor McGonagall standing in front of them "come with me" She ordered

"May I ask why?" Harry replied as Shadow flew in from above and landed on his shoulder

"I have heard complaints about you bullying another student, you will come with me so we can get to the bottom of this" McGonagall answered impatiently

"Hmm, a Gryffindor?" Harry asked as he stood up

"Yes" McGonagall nodded

"Fine, I want Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout there then" Harry replied

"Whatever for?" McGonagall looked confused

"Well I can't help but feel that you've already made up your mind as it involves one of your little lions, I am one of Professor Flitwick's Ravens..."

"Eagle" Delphi whispered to herself, not quietly enough

"Raven!" Harry snapped at her before calmly turning to Professor McGonagall "This way we would each have our head of house with us, and I want Professor Sprout as she is a neutral party, not being a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor"

"That is completely unnecessary" McGonagall objected

"Are you saying you don't trust your fellow Professors to be unbiased?" Harry asked

"Are you saying you don't trust me to be unbiased?" McGonagall countered

"No, I don't" Harry responded "I don't know you outside of class, I have no reason to trust you" Harry answered honestly

"Fine" McGonagall huffed and sent him a withering glare "go and wait in my classroom while I gather the other two professors" She added before stalking off

"What a pleasant woman" Harry said to Shadow before walking off

* * *

A few minutes later Harry had entered McGonagall's class, Hermione Granger was standing by the desk, she looked really smug until she realised that McGonagall wasn't there.

"Where's the Professor?" She asked

"Getting drunk and partying with the Slytherin's" Harry answered

"Really?"

"I...I can't...how would anyone believe that I was remotely serious when I said that?" Harry looked at Hermione like she was a puzzle with more than a few pieces missing, meanwhile Hermione had just realised he was being sarcastic and blushed a little in embarrassment. Harry shook his head and walked forward before stopping by the desk, he turned and leaned his back on it.

"Why don't you..." Hermione began only to be cut off by Harry

"Shush" He said "we're already in this mess because you had unfortunately been born with a mouth, let's not make it worse"

"Do you have to be so rude?!"

"No but I have very few joys in my life" Harry replied just as the three Professors walked in

"Now that we are all here" McGonagall said "let's discuss your behaviour Mr Potter"

"That sounds suspiciously like someone who has already made their mind up" Harry pointed out

"He's right Minerva" Professor Flitwick agreed

"I suggest we listen to both sides before making any decisions" Sprout interrupted just in case the two started arguing "Miss Granger, perhaps you should go first"

"Well" Hermione started "I had seen Harry walking yesterday then I told him that he wasn't allowed to bring a raven as a pet, he then said it was his familiar. When I asked him what that means, he started acting rude and then his raven grabbed me by my hair and pulled me until I fell on the floor. He then fired a spell that hit the floor next to me and walked off"

"Okay, now Mr Potter?" Professor Sprout prompted

"I was walking, minding my own business, as usual" Harry began "the next thing I know, somebody's calling my name. Then she" he gestured to Hermione "began telling me off for having a raven. Ignoring the fact that she was acting like someone with authority over me, I told her it was a familiar and when she asked what that it I told her to go and ask a prefect because I'm not a teacher. I then left, because I had better things to do than stay and talk to her"

"What exactly?" Professor Flitwick asked

"I wanted to get my homework done then go outside with Shadow" Harry answered "anyway I walk past her, she runs in front of me and demands that I don't walk away from her. I then tell her repeatedly to move out of the way but she refuses to listen and even goes so far as to remind me that I'm supposed to act like a hero because of some books she read. Shadow sensed my irritation and desire for her to get out of the way and pulled her out the way. I did fire that spell but it was a warning spell and nothing more, I couldn't have missed at the distance between us. Well...I could but that would've been incredibly unlikely. But if anything, she should be punished for harassment"

"I did not harass you!" Hermione blurted out, shocked at the accusation

"You weren't leaving me alone, you wouldn't let me pass and you kept trying to talk to me despite my clear discomfort and desire to not talk to you. What else would you call it? Bullying?" Harry asked before turning back to the Professors "Anyway, what's the verdict?"

"Well, personally I think both should be punished" Sprout said after a short while "Miss Granger shouldn't have been bothering Mr Potter, but Mr Potter shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Perhaps a detention for both"

"That's all brilliant apart from one small thing" Harry said

"And what would that be?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I will not attend any detentions" Harry replied

"Yes you will!" The Professor replied

"No, I won't, detentions are for wrong doers that want to stay in school. Me, I don't care either way"

"Mr Potter, you will do your detentions!" McGonagall demanded

"Or what?" Harry snorted "Suspension? Expulsion?" They couldn't help but notice the last word was said with a bit of hope

"Mr Potter, do you want to be expelled?" Professor Flitwick asked

"Quite frankly sir, I never wanted to come here in the first place. The only reason I'm here is because I am forced to be here" Harry answered "so here's how this is going to work, I don't care for your point system. Take ten or a hundred, it doesn't bother me because I don't give two shits about a cup that I won't get to keep and will have to be returned before the end of next summer. I will not do any detentions either, I will not actively cause problems nor will I seek out trouble but I will not do detentions.

The only thing I plan to do is attend class and get as much knowledge as I can possibly get from the library until the end of my fifth year, by that point I will be gone. I will do homework because that can help me with learning but that's it. If that bothers you then suspend me or go and convince whiskers to expel me, goodbye" Harry said as he walked away, leaving a trio of stunned Professors and one Hermione Granger

* * *

"What happened?" Delphi asked once Harry had returned

"It went brilliantly" Harry smiled

"Really?" She said in a voice that made it clear she didn't believe him

"Well, no one was hurt...this time" Harry added

"Hmm" Delphi thought about that for a few seconds "that's better than I expected

* * *

The next day, Harry was called into the headmaster's office, he wasn't surprised but that didn't mean he was not incredibly irritated, especially when the note arrived when he was eating breakfast. After saying what he thought was an incredibly stupid password, he walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Alright, what do you want you old fart?" Harry asked in a bored tone as he came in and immediately sat down opposite the headmaster "hmm" he looked around and noticed that it was just him and Dumbledore "alone huh? I must say I'm flattered sir"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore sighed "I have heard about the conversation you had yesterday, I was informed by one of the professors..."

"Was it McGonagall?" Harry interrupted "I bet it was McGonagall"

"And I was told about what you said" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the question "I am rather disappointed that you still believe the best thing for you to do is to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible"

"Tough" Harry shrugged "I never wanted to come here, you knew that. What? Did you expect me to see a few spells and suddenly change my mind?"

"Mr Potter, it does concern me that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself here, is there anything we can change to help you with that?" Dumbledore asked

"How about the removal and execution of all idiots in the school?" Harry asked innocently

"Somehow, I don't see that happening" Dumbledore said dryly

"Can you pass a rule that says it's a punishment for people to talk to me unless they absolutely have to?" Harry asked

"Again, no"

"In that case, my answer to your question is no" Harry replied "like I've already said, I never wanted to come here and I would've been more than fine with some private tutors."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "though I hope that you will change your mind before the end of your fifth year. However, with that being said, you do have a detention and..."

"I'm not going" Harry cut him off

"Mr Potter, please understand, you must go. It is the same for every student, if you do something wrong then you must be punished"

"Oh, is that a rule that applies for everyone?" Harry asked "Is that a rule for life?"

"Yes, yes it is" Dumbledore nodded

"In that case, why did you save Snape the first time around?" Harry asked "According to your words, he should have been punished and sent to Azkaban. Why wasn't he? Because you wanted a spy just in case?"

"Mr Potter, Professor Snape is..."

"Not a professor anymore" Harry pointed out

"Severus Snape has been sent to Azkaban, he has nothing to do with this argument"

"Yes he does" Harry argued "you saved him because he was useful, he avoided punishment because of you. Sure he had a job he hated but he could have made it work with a bit of effort, it would've been a lot better than a prison cell. Now he's back because of his own actions, because he thought you'd save him again. Me, I'm not like Snape. I know there are consequences for my actions, after the incident with Hermione Granger I knew you'd try and punish me. I knew I'd be punished eventually, though I expected it to be a lot earlier.

Either way, I refuse the detentions and I don't give a rat's arse about the point system. So, if you want to suspend me then great, if you want to expel me then brilliant. I don't care what you do, just don't waste my time."

"Mr Potter, please try and work with us" Dumbledore pleaded

"I could do that...or I could do what I want...hmm, that's a difficult choice" Harry said as he pretended to think about it "not, goodbye headmaster, I've got things to do. Chief of which is ignoring you and that's easier when I'm not in the same room" Harry stood up and walked out

"Harry" Dumbledore called out but Harry had already began ignoring him

* * *

"Harry" A voice called as he entered the Ravenclaw common room and found most of his house sitting and they had apparently been waiting for him. Delphi shot him an apologetic look.

"What's up?" Harry asked

"Do...do you really not want to be in Hogwarts?" One person asked

"Hmm, word really get's around here" Harry commented to himself

"Why?" One Ravenclaw asked "Why wouldn't you want to be here?"

"I would of thought it was obvious" Harry frowned

"Not really" Cho said

"Fine, I will tell you" Harry calmly replied "I don't want to be here for multiple reasons. Partly because of the pureblood discriminatory bastards who either hate me for being a half-blood or stopping Voldemort or both" Harry said, ignoring the gasps when he said the name "I am also not terribly fond of people judging me and expecting me to be someone I'm not. I don't know which idiot made me out to be a kind and happy Gryffindor but after a rather shitty life I think I have the right to act how I want.

Did you know there were books written about me? Detailing my life and all the adventures I had gone on? Did you know they were bullshit and I only discovered them when I was ten and hired a lawyer to sure those responsible for using my name to get profit without giving any to me? It is incredibly irritating to have people tell me I'm not acting like the parents that I never knew or not acting like Harry Potter is supposed to act. Hermione Ginger had told me something similar the other day."

"Granger" Delphi corrected

"What?" Harry asked

"Her name is Hermione Granger" Delphi explained

"She could be called 'left toe nail' as far as I'm concerned" Harry said dismissively before turning back to the other Ravens "the Slytherin's already hate me, as for the badgers, apart from a few in first year the rest of the Hufflepuff's either look at me with pity or like I'm a dark wizard. A few of the Gryffindor's are also upset I'm not one of them. If that's not enough I have to constantly deal with idiots like Ronald Weasley who wants to befriend me for my fame. On top of that everyone keeps looking at my face, they keep trying to be sneaky about it but I see them. I see them pretend not to look and I've seen the idiots who just straight up look at me without pretending. Let's not pretend there's nobody in this house who hasn't done that" Harry said and a few of the Ravenclaws looked down or away as they realised he was right "besides, let's not beat around the bush here, you all judge me.

Not just the rest of the houses, but you all judge me. You see I know what you all think when you look at me. Some of you may think weak, others may think I should be pitied, some of you think I look horrible, others are trying to work out why I don't act how you expect and look at me like I'm an animal you're supposed to be experimenting on. I have no doubt that some of you think I'm just a loner who Delphi pities and I have no doubt that a lot of you think I'm a freak. So tell me, if I had brought each and every one of you to a place where you couldn't find more than one person who wouldn't judge you for things out of your control, wouldn't you want to leave?

As soon as Snape saw me he judged me for my fame and my parents, and he's a teacher. Guess what Dumbledore did, begged me to spare him and defended him. Here, I have nothing other than judgement and pity and I want none of it. I just want to be me, I don't like pretending to be civil so the lot of you don't suddenly call me a dark lord in training the very second I do something that you don't approve of or like. I want peace and quiet and the only way I get that is to be left alone, hard to achieve in a castle full of hundreds of students and twice as many eyes." Harry clenched his jaw and walked up into his room.

Meanwhile, Delphi looked around and observed the Ravenclaws. A few looked shock, some looked guilty, others looked sad and one or two looked angry but she didn't really think that the anger was directed at Harry. In truth, she was surprised that Harry had talked so much, he usually always kept quiet and said as little as possible. Though, she had noticed his irritation and forced control, perhaps that was just his way of releasing tension.

* * *

On the day of the Halloween feast, Harry sat in his common room, relaxing by the fire with a book. Apparently the feast was mandatory but Harry really didn't care. He looked around and was glad that everyone else did as it meant he got some time alone. His interactions with the rest of Ravenclaw were awkward, it seemed that they were still thinking on his words and didn't really know how to react to him. Shadow was out, searching for food.

Harry looked around once more, making sure that nobody was around. He put his book down and slowly knelt down by the fire, he watched as it flickered and swayed in front of him. The bright colours drew him in, the lack of stillness kept him entranced. He slowly reached out his hand, and pushed it towards the burning flames. His hand got closer and closer, he could feel the heat on his hand, he could feel his finger nails heating up. The tips of his finger was mere centimeters away when suddenly he heard a noise, he jumped back into his seat and quickly picked up his book.

Then apparently the whole of the Ravenclaw house came in, all of them were chatting animatedly, something about a troll but Harry didn't pay much attention. Until he heard something of interest.

"Apparently that Gryffindor girl Fay and Delphi were there" One voice, belonging to Padma Patil spoke

"What?" Harry's voice cut through the air, and all conversation stopped "What about Delphi and Fay?" Harry said as he stood up and narrowed his eyes, the shadows concealing his burnt half, making him look quite sinister.

"Um...uh...well, apparently they had fought the troll" Padma replied nervously

"W...what?" Harry's voice took an icy coldness as he growled and began walking past people "Mind raping teachers and now trolls, what the fuck is next? Giant snakes?"

"Where are you going?" Terry Boot asked

"To go find them" Harry replied without looking back

"But you can't, they told us to stay and..."

"Never cared for rules" Harry cut him off and walked out the common room "Delphi if you don't have a good reason for fighting a troll I swear I will hex you" He growled


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

"Now Miss Riddle" Dumbledore said as he and the three heads of house stood in the hospital wing, in front of two beds, in one bed was Fay Dunbar and in the other was Delphi Riddle "would you like to explain to us what happened?"

"Uh...well..." Fay began "what happened was..."

"DELPHI!" A voice shouted, the teachers and Fay jumped in shock while Delphi cringed, a second later the doors opened and Harry Potter walked in. His eyes scanned the room until he saw Delphi's bed and walked towards them. He walked right past the other teachers, Flitwick even jumped out of the way so he didn't get run over.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore stepped in front of him "I understand that you are upset but..."

"Move" Harry waved his right hand and Dumbledore was pushed over, landing on the floor and out of Harry's way. Harry walked past them ignoring their surprised faces as he reached Delphi. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he began scanning her for injuries

"No, I'm fine" She replied

"Good" Harry's right hand reached out and grabbed her by the ear

"Ow!"

"Now" Harry spoke "I was having a pleasant evening which was going brilliantly until I had to listen to a pair of gossiping idiots say you had fought a mother-fucking troll!"

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed

"And then" Harry ignored her "I had to come here to make sure you weren't missing any of your limbs when I had actually planned to have an early sleep tonight. So, unless you want me to rip this ear off and send it to your mother with a note that says 'you raised an idiot', I would advise you to make the explanation you are about to give phenomenally good."

"But mum would be upset with you" Delphi pointed out

"And if I wrote 'P.S she deserved this'?" Harry countered and silence reigned for a good ten seconds

"Damn" Delphi cursed as she realised she was foiled

"H...Harry, it's my fault" Fay said from her bed

"Okay" Harry let go of Delphi "how do your parents feel about getting sent body parts?"

"Harry, no, it's my fault" Delphi said

"You two had better decide quickly before I lose what little patience I have left" Harry said in a warning tone "and I am currently running on reserves here"

"I had heard Hermione Granger was crying in the bathroom" Fay said

"And that's relevant how?" Harry turned to her

"Apparently Ron Weasley had made her cry" Delphi added

"What? Did she smell his breath?" Harry asked with a hint of concern

"No but he had apparently said something mean to her after charms class"

"So we'll add him to the list of everyone who's ever got to deal with Granger, what does this have to do with the bloody troll?"

"Mr Potter, watch your language!" McGonagall scolded

"Impossible unless I write everything out and no I won't" Harry said dismissively

"Quirrell had come into the great hall, screaming about some troll" Delphi continued, seeing as Harry was close to his the end of his patience "Dumbledore then told us to all go to our dormitories"

"I will deal with that idiot later on" Harry gestured to the headmaster, ignoring the reactions of everyone else "continue"

"I saw Fay walking away from the Gryffindor's" She continued "I was curious so I followed her, Fay then told me about how Hermione Granger was crying in the bathroom"

"Well that's just rude" Harry commented

"How is that rude?" Fay asked

"I'm no expert but occupying a public space that others need to do their business so you can cry, is pretty rude. If she was that desperate then she should have chosen a broom closet and put up a silencing spell"

"Mr Potter, the silencing spell is very advanced" Dumbledore began but was cut off by Harry

"Silencio" He silenced Dumbledore "one of the first spells I had decided to learn, it served me well over the years"

"Amazing charm work" Flitwick exclaimed

"Thank you" Harry turned back to the girls "continue"

"Well, we were told that the troll was in the dungeon" Fay said "so we wanted to quickly get Hermione before the troll came but then it turned out to not be in the dungeon. Delphi managed to hit it in the eyes and it charged head forth into a wall and knocked itself out"

"That's stupid, that's stupid" Harry said with disbelief

"Hey, I didn't make it, just lived through it" Fay Dunbar replied with a shrug

"Fine" Harry sighed and pointed a finger at Delphi "the next time you want to follow after someone during a time of crisis, don't! Fay's a Gryffindor so she can be forgiven for being reckless" McGonagall looked very insulted by Harry's opinion of her lions "and next time call a teacher or a damn prefect"

"Sorry Harry" Delphi ducked her head

"As for you" Harry turned to Dumbledore "grow more brain cells or retire you old fart"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dumbledore asked after removing the silencing charm

"I am no expert but I would like to believe that groups of students would not stand as good of a chance at fighting a tall, magic resistant troll when in comparison to nearly every student in the whole school. If nearly everyone was in the great hall then why didn't you have them all stay together? All the years together should be able to easily protect each other while the teachers comb the school for the troll. Also, if the troll was in the dungeon then why would you send the children back to their house rooms when the Slytherin house is in the dungeons and the Hufflepuff house is nearby? You absolute idiot!"

Dumbledore jumped back slightly, he and the other teachers felt reminded of an angry red head known as Lily. She would also lay into people in a way that would make them feel stupid and scare them at the same time. It was clear that Harry had definitely inherited some things from his parents

"I admit, Mr Potter, that Dumbledore's decision wasn't the best" McGonagall said after a brief silence "but it does not give you the right to address him without respect. Your language leaves much to be desired and..."

"This is getting boring" Harry cut her off and turned back to Delphi and fay "see the shit that I have to deal with because of you two"

"Let us leave" Dumbledore said to his colleagues and they all left, after sending a few glances at Harry

"I am sorry Harry" Delphi said sincerely

"Fine" Harry sighed and sat next to her, pulling her into a soft embrace

"Thank you" She said

"You, despite my various attempts at making you go away, are my best friend" Harry said as he let he go

"Really?" She asked

"No but you are my best human friend" Harry replied "which is why I value you a lot. So I'm going to say this one time. Do not do something so stupid again, because if you do then I will flip a coin. If it lands on heads then I will have Shadow tail you every second that I am not around you but if it lands on tails then I will find a way to make the silencing charm permanent and then handcuff you to me to prevent you from doing more stupid things"

"And if it somehow lands on neither?" Delphi said jokingly, hoping to lower some of the tension in the room

"Then you had better pray that I am feeling nice" Harry answered immediately

"Okay" Delphi gulped and nodded nervously

"Do I need to give you a speech as well?" Harry looked towards Fay

"No! No." Fay shook her head quickly

"Good" Harry nodded, satisfied with their fear levels

* * *

The Slytherin's were hanging out in the common room, it had been a little while since the troll had attacked and the rumours had died down. Some seemed believable but others were completely idiotic. Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in the common room with his lackey's behind him. Draco was not the strongest nor smartest of the Slytherin's, however the rest gave him plenty of space and allowed him to think that because of his father. Lucius Malfoy could easily make things difficult for them all.

The door to the common room opened, not that the Slytherin's noticed as they were all busy doing their own things.

"Well, this is charming" All heads in the room snapped towards Harry Potter, who was standing in front of the now closed common room door

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed in shock as all the Slytherin's stood "How'd you get in here?"

"I used a little bit of intelligence, a sprinkle of patience and a spoonful of none of your damn business" Harry said as he looked around the room with a smile, causing a few Slytherin's to be intimidated. They had never seen Potter smile before and right now he looked damn evil.

"What are you doing here?!" Draco demanded

"You see" Harry took a few steps forward before stopping "eventually Dumbledore is going to find a new potions master and head of this house. So I think I've held this off for long enough"

"Held what off?!" Pansy Parkinson replied

"Back in the muggle world there is a saying, find the biggest bully and punch him in the nose, as of the moment Slytherin house is the biggest bully. You see, back where I live, I always found the toughest person there and made sure that person realised that I am not someone to be messed with. Now, while I don't have any personal problems against any of you, some do with me and I'd rather nip it in the bud right now.

This is nothing personal, though I will more than likely enjoy it. So, I am here to do that now. Anyone who doesn't have a problem with me, I'd advise you go and stay in a corner so you're out the way when the carnage starts."

"Enough of this Potter!" A Slytherin prefect walked forward and grabbed Harry by the collar "normally I would drag you to a teacher, but I think that since you're in our house, you'd benefit from being punished by us"

"Tell me" Harry looked at the Slytherin with a calm expression "do you feel in charge? Do you think you're stronger and better than me?"

"Of course I am" The prefect snorted

"Let's fix that" Harry grabbed the prefect with his right hand, the prefect suddenly began screaming in pain as he pulled his hand back out of Harry's hand as quick as possible. The other Slytherin's jumped back as the prefect fell to his knees with his hand burnt. Harry, with the same hand shoved the prefect in the chest and he flew filing across the room before knocking over a group of other Slytherin's.

"What the hell?!" Another Slytherin shouted

"Shush" Harry grinned "I'd be quiet if I were you" Harry spoke, his voice soft yet deadly, slow but impactful while his hand reached into his robes "the fun...it's just getting started" Harry said as he removed his skull mask and placed it over his head

* * *

"And that is the second years done" Dumbledore said at the staff meeting, designed to discuss the student's progress

"Yes but Albus, the students keep asking about when we will get a new potions teacher" Sprout said

"Ah, rest assured, I have that under complete control. Horace Slughorn has agreed to return, he will floo me tomorrow and let me know when he will be able to make his return to Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied

"Marvelous" Flitwick said "I guess it's time to discuss the first years then."

"Indeed" McGonagall nodded "who is going to start?"

"I shall" Sprout said "my first years are all rather bright and attentive. A few don't seem to have the proper appreciation of the subject but apart from that they are mostly well behaved. The most noticeable ones in my own house for me at the moment, would be Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, both are such lovely and sweet girls. As for Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom shows the most promise and is currently the best in his year at herbology. I just think the boy needs more confidence.

As for Slytherin, the most noticeable student would be Draco Malfoy but not exactly for good reasons. I've yet to have a lesson where the boy doesn't whine about something. As for Ravenclaw...hmm, I would have to say Harry Potter and Delphi Riddle are the most noticeable. Delphi has no problem attempting to talk to others, though Mr Potter really seems to prefer to just do the work and have minimal contact with everyone. What about you Minerva?"

"Well" McGonagall sighed "for my own lions, I would say Miss Granger is currently the best in my class. For the Hufflepuff's, I would place Megan Jones at the top, slightly above Susan. For the Slytherin's, I would place Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass at the best as of the moment. For the Ravenclaws, I must admit that Harry Potter is the best. He appears to have inherited his father's natural talent for the subject though he doesn't appear to enjoy it. He does the work, occasionally helps Miss Riddle and ends it there. He doesn't talk to anyone else unless he has to. What about you Filius?"

"Well, in my charms class I would say that the Hufflepuff's are rather neck and neck at the moment, they appear to be equally matched, I would guess it's from practising together. Hermione Granger for the Gryffindor's, though Mr Finnegan could catch up with sufficient motivation. As for the Slytherin's I would have to say that Daphne Greengrass is the best, although Draco Malfoy does attract attention with his constant messing around and need to distract other students. As for Ravenclaw, yes I would say that Harry Potter is my best raven when it comes to my class.

At first he seemed very board, so I started giving him more challenging work. He is currently working at around a second to third year standard"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked with clear surprise

"Oh yes, at this rate I believe he could take his newts by his fifth year" Flitwick said as a realisation came to him "matter of fact, that may just be what he is attempting"

"What do you mean?" Sprout asked

"Mr Potter has made it rather clear that he is not hear willingly, from what I can tell he will stay the obligated five years then leave. Though from what I understand, he may be researching ahead to take his newts early or right after finishing so he has no reason to return to school"

"Do forgive me for stating the obvious" Professor Sprout replied "but it is clear that Mr Potter doesn't want to attend the school yet for some reason he is still here?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "when I had met Mr Potter, I had pointed out that it was required by law for him to have at least five years of magical education"

"Then why do I fell like there is more to it than just this?" Flitwick asked with a raised eyebrow "Why does Mr Potter soak up knowledge like a sponge yet has no desire to be here?"

"Mr Potter has repeatedly said he would've preferred to have private tutors" McGonagall replied

"Maybe his problem is not necessary with learning, maybe he has a problem with our lessons?" Sprout looked at the others questioningly

"Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world" McGonagall pointed out

"Yes but that doesn't mean that it can't be improved" Flitwick said and looked at Dumbledore, clearly seeking the old man's opinion

"Hmm, perhaps" Dumbledore nodded eventually "maybe if Potter thinks we've improved, he may be more willing to give the school a chance. Hmm, perhaps I should have a talk with him later and discuss any problems he may have and note any suggestions he may give"

* * *

"Well" Harry chuckled as he causally sat in a chair, his mask in one hand and the other was currently in use as Harry was sipping water from a cup "this was a rather productive night."

He looked around the room, various Slytherin's found themselves in various positions. Some were crying as different parts of their body from their limbs to their faces were burnt, some had broken bones, others were git with varying curses such as ones that produce vomit or simpler ones that cause various boils to pop up on their face. A lot of them were on the floor, clutching some part of their body in pain. In the corner of the room was a group of Slytherin's that had rather wisely chosen to stay out of the fight.

The only first years in the group that Harry recognised was Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and the other boys, both their names escaped him for the moment. Harry yawned and jumped to his feet, tossing the glass at a Slytherin boy who had attempted to get up. The boy fell straight back down after the glass shattered off his forehead.

"Now listen up" Harry said "I have been trying for the longest time to convince the headmaster to expel me but the stubborn old goat refuses to do so. If any of you tattle on me, then you had better hope that I get expelled thought that is unlikely. If I don't get expelled then I will express my displeasure for snitches and will bring a new meaning to the phrase 'snitches get stitches'. Now, as this was our first time, I will be nice" Harry waved his hand and all those who had been burnt suddenly felt their burns go away, their skin healed and it looked like they had never been burnt in the first place "you're welcome" Harry gave a short bow

"How'd you do that?" Tracy Davis asked curiously before she clamped her hands over her mouth, horror filled her as she remembered she should have kept quiet

"Don't worry, I don't hurt people for asking questions" Harry smiled at her "at least not most of the time. As for how I did it, it's a secret" Harry walked over to Malfoy, who was struggling as he crawled desperately trying to reach his wand which was a little way out of his reach but he was stopped by his broken legs. Harry didn't even look at him as he stomped on Malfoy's wand hand, causing the blonde to cry out in pain "like I was sayin. Inform the teachers at the risk of your life, I'm making it clear, for any Slytherin's who will be here for the next five years, those are five years where you're all my bitches" Harry slowly lifted his foot off of Malfoy's hand and calmly walked towards the door.

"You...you're not going to hurt us?" Daphne spoke up bravely, looking between Harry and everyone in the corner with her

"No, you stayed out of my way, I'll stay out of yours" Harry replied as he shoved his mask into his robes "I will leave you alone" Harry turned to the rest of the Slytherin's "you can all heal yourselves, I didn't do anything beyond the abilities of seventh years to heal. Though if you do need Madam Pomfrey then I'd advise coming up with a story that doesn't involve me, good night" Harry walked out of the common room, a satisfied smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy coughed viciously as he was healed by a seventh year

"I can't believe it" A fifth year whispered, though his voice carried throughout the whole room "what the hell was he?"

"He was a first year!" One other Slytherin hissed "But he beat us like we were nothing!"

"Yeah but he's Harry Potter" A third year replied "he defeated you-know-who as a baby, it makes sense that he is powerful"

"He'll pay!" Malfoy growled as he stood up "I will make him pay and..."

"You will not do anything" A Slytherin seventh year boy said "I am not having that demon back in this common room just because you can't control your mouth!"

"What?!" Malfoy exclaimed

"That boy hasn't even finished a year of magical education and he beat us all. He used spells that some of us haven't even learnt yet" A third year said "do you really think it's a good idea to antagonise him?"

"My father" Draco began

"Is not a healer" A fourth year interrupted before he could get up to speed "what is he going to do if Potter burns your face off? And what can he do? Get Potter expelled? In case you haven't noticed, Potter probably doesn't care about getting expelled if he's willing to attack an entire house. And even if he does, it will still take him some time and Potter will be able to get his revenge before he's kicked out. Nothing you do can help"

"But..." Malfoy looked around for support but found none, he growled and stormed off

* * *

"Harry" Delphi walked up to Harry just before he went up to his room "what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned

"Harry, I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something, what did you do?" She asked again with a sigh "Wait..." she reached into his robes and tugged on something, Harry's skull mask poked out before Harry quickly shoved it back in "what did you do?" She asked, worried but kept her voice low to prevent others from hearing

"Just made it clear I was not to be messed with" Harry shrugged "don't worry, they're all alive"

"Harry" Delphi said exasperated

"Hey, I let them have their time where they thought they were the top dogs but it was well past time for them to learnt that that I am the apex predator here"

"That's not what I'm upset about" Delphi glared at him

"What then?" Harry asked, looking very confused

"You went without me!" She accused

"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry said sincerely "if it makes you feel better, you can come with me next time"

"You're going again?" She asked

"Yeah, when I was there I noticed something that interested me. I plan to visit there in the future" Harry grinned before walking off

* * *

"Okay, why the hell am I here?" Harry sighed as he found himself in a meeting with Dumbledore. He was currently in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore sat at his desk with the three head of houses standing besides him. Flitwick stood at the side of the desk to make sure he was seen "To be left alone, it's not that difficult of a request" Harry added with a look to Dumbledore

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore began "you have stated previously, on multiple occasions, that you wished to be left alone."

"You mean like just now?" Harry interrupted

"Yes" Dumbledore sighed "now, we've also noticed that despite your desire to not be here, you still like learning"

"That's because I'm not foolish enough to waste resources when I have them" Harry shrugged "you got a library, you've got things I can learn."

"We were hoping that perhaps you could make some suggestions to help improve your stay, if they are reasonable and within my power then I shall grant them"

"Why would you think I have suggestions?" Harry asked

"Mr Potter, you enjoy learning but you clearly don't enjoy your lessons, we want to change the last part" McGonagall said

"Fine" Harry said "let's start with transfiguration, while you can teach I find your lessons boring and unchallenging, as for Herbology I don't much care for it. No offense intended, I'm willing to learn about any important plants like how to avoid the killing ones and all but while it's important, I don't have a love for the subject but that is bearable and I can last for the next five years. Potions was ruined because you" Harry pointed at Dumbledore "were incompetent and blind enough to have such an important subject taught by a pitiful, harmful bat that should be neutered and sealed in a cave somewhere off in Madagascar. History is taught by a boring old ghost that is about as interesting as the disasters that Delphi reads and refers to as 'love stories'.

"What about my lessons?" Flitwick asked hopefully

"My only criticism regarding your and your lessons are the fact that you occasionally seem a bit too enthusiastic and that you're short. But the enthusiasm is an acceptable quality that has admittedly grown on me, as for your height...well I have a burnt face and permanent scars. It would be hypocritical for me to judge"

"Thank you" Flitwick grinned

"You also seem to be the only teacher who's competent enough to realise when a student isn't being challenged" Harry said while giving McGonagall a look that very clearly said 'yes, I am talking about you' "if you also want to hear my other problems regarding the school then just say so"

"Uh...no, thank you Mr Potter" Dumbledore said after a little cough

"Ah, I understand, your egos can only take so much" Harry said with a grin

"That is it!" McGonagall exclaimed, she had tried to be patient but was now apparently at her limit "I am tired of all your constant disrespect! This is not how I expected the son of Lily and James Potter to behave! Your parents would be ashamed of you"

"Like you care about my parents" Harry snorted disbelievingly

"How dare you?! I cared very deeply about your parents! How dare you say otherwise! Especially when you've done nothing but act the opposite to both of them! Your father and mother were two of my best students and I cared for them deeply!"

"Clearly not enough if you're willing to use their memory against an eleven year old child" Harry calmly replied "me, I wouldn't try to blackmail someone younger than me into behaving by using their dead parents names but maybe that's just because I have different ideas of what's acceptable than you." Harry ended with a shrug, he looked relaxed despite the anger evident in his emerald green eyes. "As for my parents, they died when I was one. I know nothing about them. Were they angels? I doubt it, I certainly don't have wings. Maybe they cut my wings off when I was little, that's how you see me isn't it? I'm just the little burnt, fallen angel aren't I? Or have I been upgraded to 'devil' status? Admittedly I do like burning things. Perhaps I can show you how good I am at that" Harry ended, his voice calm but his eyes blazing

The room became tense as the air in the room became thicker, wind began circling the room a faster pace. It stung against the professors like silver spears, meanwhile Harry's eyes gave off the appearance of actually being on fire. McGonagall took a few steps back as did the other heads of houses.

"Enough!" Dumbledore ordered, Harry grinned and the wind died down along with the green flames in his eyes, though he still kept his eyes locked on McGonagall who's face had turned undeniably pale "Mr Potter, that is enough"

"Is it?" Harry let out a little laugh "I don't know if I emphasised my point enough. You see, I don't pull punches and I think that the lovely little Professor has not fully understood me yet"

"The rest of us would disagree"

"Fine" Harry stood up and his smile disappeared as he looked at McGonagall the same way an animal looks at it's pray "mention my parents again and I will be very displeased, compare me to them and I will end you and I am not...talking about your career. I understand that you used to have a husband who is no longer with you..." McGonagall gasped "died in the last war didn't he? I bet he'd be ashamed of you for the way you easily use my parents memory whenever it suits you, he'd also probably be ashamed about the fact that you didn't stop Dumbledore from dumping a baby at his hateful relatives in the middle of the cold night right after he lost those previously mentioned parents. You go and have a good think, then when you're done, decide who my parents would really be ashamed of. Me or you? Good day to you all" Harry turned and opened the door, he was about to leave when he stopped, he turned to McGonagall "I don't really know why your animal form is a cat, when you keep acting like such a bitch" Harry walked out before anyone could reply

"Minerva?" Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who's face had become a very pale white and she now had a tear dripping down her eyes

"I'm sorry Minerva" Sprout said as kindly as she could "but I have to agree with Mr Potter"

"Yes" Flitwick agreed, though he didn't seem to be trying to be kind like Sprout "that was out of line. While I may not know James as well as you did, I knew Lily just as good, if not better. And she certainly wouldn't approve of you using her memory against a child that angers you"

"Filius, that is enough" Dumbledore said

"Is it?" Flitwick challenged

"Yes, it is" Dumbledore said, his eyes hardened and without their signature twinkle. Flitwick grunted and walked out of the room, Sprout following. Dumbledore let out a deep sigh as he stood up and conjured a tissue for her and gently lead her to her seat "Minerva?" He asked, only to receive no answer "Minerva? Minerva, please speak to me. Minerva?"

"A...Albus...I...I..." Was all McGonagall managed to get out before she burst into tears, Albus gently pulled her into a hug as she sobbed on his shoulders

* * *

The next day at dinner, Albus sat at the head table, he watched as Harry entered and sat at the Ravenclaw table. He still couldn't believe the way that Harry had talked to Minerva, the poor woman was still so upset that she couldn't teach and her classes were cancelled for the week. Dumbledore realised one thing, Harry Potter certainly didn't pull any punches. McGonagall had offended him, maybe even hurt him with her comment about his parents. He reacted by using his venomous tongue and ripped the woman to shreads. It was like watching a Viper refuse to let go of it's prey.

Minerva McGonagall was, in Dumbledore's opinion, a very tough woman. But Harry had managed to do what many wouldn't even believe possible, reduce the woman to tears. McGonagall left that meeting feeling like she had betrayed not only the Potters but also the memory of her husband, the words were worsened by the fact that Harry was the son of two of her favourite students and that she had apparently felt that there was some truth to be found in his words.

As Dumbledore kept thinking, he noticed something, it was subtle but he noticed that most of the Slytherin's were actively trying to avoid looking at Harry Potter. Having lived so long and met so many different people, Dumbledore had gained a very useful skill of reading people's faces. If there was even a single thing that revealed their emotions then Dumbledore would be able to pick up on it. The most noticeable thing that Dumbledore saw was fear, throughout all of them. There was also various people with hidden awe, which was quite strange.

Dumbledore was glad when one of them glanced at them, this person had no mental shields and Dumbledore quickly read his mind to see the cause behind this. After he was done he nearly jumped out of his seat in shock and horror, he couldn't believe it! After seeing Harry destroy Slytherin house, a great deal of fear rose up in the elderly wizard. Not even Tom was this powerful at his age, some of the spells that Harry used were very advanced and Dumbledore guessed that Bellatrix Lestrange taught them to Harry or he learnt them himself after studying, both seemed like possibility's.

Dumbledore found himself in shock as he struggled to process what happened, Harry Potter was vicious. He enjoyed doing what he did, that much was evident. He delighted in the fear he caused, that much was evident. If Dumbledore didn't get a handle on him soon then he risked having an even worse dark lord appear on the scene and he definitely didn't want that.

A bird flew towards the desk, holding a red letter. Dumbledore quickly realised that this bird was the raven that Harry owned, Shadow he believed the bird's name was, the bird dropped the letter on Dumbledore's lap and then immediately stole some food from Dumbledore's plate before flying towards Harry and landing in front of him. Dumbledore was a bit surprised to have mail as he usually had it all directed to his office, it was then that he remembered that he had owl wards, designed for owls and not Ravens.

The red letter rose into the air, letting Dumbledore know that it was a howler, which was also odd as he hadn't really done anything to warrant a howler. Not recently anyway. The letter opened and formed into the shape of a mouth

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed throughout the whole hall, she wasn't shouting, her voice was amused if anything "how are you? I just wanted to let you know that I have been searching through the Potter accounts on behalf of Harry, I noticed that there was supposed to be a heirloom that was supposed to be returned to the Potter vault in Gringotts in the event that James and Lily Potter died. I couldn't find it, I believe that James had handed it to you. Perhaps you could be kind enough to give it to Harry as I'd rather not go all the way to Hogwarts just to give Harry he's rightful property. Also, love you Harry, make sure that Delphi behaves. Bye-bye" The letter said before tearing itself into little pieces

"You heard the woman" Harry grinned at Dumbledore, meanwhile Delphi slammed her head on the table after her mother had, in her opinion, embarrassed her "I'll expect it by the end of the evening, unless you're planning to keep it from me" Harry added, making it very much look like Dumbledore had stolen something

Dumbledore internally swore, this was bad. He had originally planned to give Harry the cloak at Christmas but now, he really didn't want to give it to him. He saw what Harry was capable of and he really didn't want to make things much easier for Harry to get around. The cloak wouldn't allow for any charms to be placed on it either, Dumbledore had special glasses that were capable of viewing magic, so he would be able to find Harry even with the cloak but the others didn't have that luxury.

He was tempted to say that James Potter had left him the cloak as a gift but he knew he couldn't, the cloak was a Potter family heirloom and only members of the family could have it, James himself had told Dumbledore that no Potter was able to give it away to someone out of the family. And as a heirloom, Gringotts would be able to check who it belonged to and could call him out for lying.

"Meet me after dinner in my office Mr Potter" Dumbledore said in resignation

"Thank you sir" Harry smirked before turning back to Delphi who was now sporting a red forehead

"Why does it seem like my mother lies you more than me?" Delphi gave him an accusing look

"Maybe it's because I'm cute?" Harry guessed

"You? Cute?" Delphi snorted

"Bitch, I'm adorable" Harry said playfully

"I bet McGonagall doesn't think so" Delphi countered, knowing what had happened in that meeting

"McGonagall?" Cho asked, she wasn't trying to listen to their conversation but she did hear the Professor's name "Do you guys know what happened to her? She's cancelled classes for a week" Most of the nearby Ravenclaws leaned in to try and hear what had happened to their transfiguration teacher

"Oh, she's just upset because Harry called her a bitch" Delphi said casually, and everyone gasped. It was one thing to dislike McGonagall but to insult her, especially with a swear word, was a whole other thing entirely. Many were looking at Harry like he had just slayed a dragon

"Thanks" Harry glared at Delphi

"You're welcome!" She grinned happily

"You called her a bitch?!" Cho repeated in shock as many looked at Harry, waiting for his answer

"In all honesty, bitch was one of the nicer things I had said the last time I saw her" Harry answered honestly while Shadow began eating the food that Harry had set aside for him

"Why would you do that?!" Another Ravenclaw demanded

"Because McGonagall thought it was alright to use the memory of my parents against me just because she didn't like my attitude, I don't know about you but I wouldn't use the memory of two war heroes, who sacrificed their lives so a child could live, just so their child would behave the way that I want. She brought my parents into it and I didn't hold back in telling her how much I disagreed with her doing that."

"I'm on your side Harry" Delphi said "she crossed the line by bringing your parents into it just because she didn't like your attitude"

"It also pisses me off about how she expects me to be exactly like them when I don't even know what they're like" Harry growled

"I'm sorry" Cho said

"It's fine" Harry waved her off "I don't remember much of my parents anyway, maybe they are just as perfect as everyone says"

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Marietta asked bluntly

"Marietta!" Cho gasped, many Ravenclaws agreed with the sentiment but still listened on

"I remember my dad telling my mum to run, my mum refusing to step out of Voldemort's way and then a green light" Harry answered and the Ravens found themselves stunned "so as you can see, it rather pisses me off to hear someone use their names against me." Harry stood up and calmly walked out of the hall

* * *

A little while later, Harry was in Dumbledore's office with just the headmaster.

"Here you are" Dumbledore reluctantly handed Harry the coat "your father had given it to me before he died, I originally intended to send it to you as a Christmas present but I..."

"You can stop now" Harry interrupted "we're not in court so you don't have to justify your stealing habits to me"

"Mr Potter, I do not steal" Dumbledore frowned

"Oh, I'm sorry, this coming from the old guy who had my dad's cloak?" Harry asked sarcastically

"And as I told you, I had planned to gift it to you this Christmas when..."

"You mean you planned to gift me my own property?" Harry asked in an amused voice "So many things wrong about that, first of all I still count that as stealing because that is ten years where you had my property without my knowledge or consent. Second of all, why should I have had to wait to Christmas for my own property to be returned? Perhaps you could lend me your wand and I'll return it to you on your next birthday? Thirdly, you're giving my own stuff as a gift? If you absolutely must give me a present then at least make it or go out and by it, you're far too rich to be so cheap" Harry turned and began walking out the office

"Harry" Dumbledore's voice spoke softly and stopped Harry just after he opened the door "do you really think that your words against Professor McGonagall were necessary?"

"I think she should be appreciative that my displeasure was strictly verbal" Harry looked back at Dumbledore

"Yes, it's a shame that the Slytherin's weren't given the same treatment" Dumbledore looked at Harry who didn't really react much besides a slight upward curve of his lips

"The Slytherin's?" Harry acted innocent

"Harry, I know what you did" Dumbledore replied

"Ah, did someone tell you?" Harry asked curiously, all pretence was immediately dropped

"I have my sources" Dumbledore admitted

"What sources?" Harry asked

"That does not concern you"

"Yes it does" Harry grinned "you see, if someone had told you then that is just someone who will need to be taught to stop spreading things that they shouldn't. However I doubt that, I was very clear. If I had to take a guess, I'd say you used Legilimency on one of them" Harry watched but Dumbledore showed no reaction to the accusation "it would explain where your pet death eater learnt it from. But the point is, you have no proof"

"That will be enough Harry, you will attend detention with..."

"Nobody" Harry cut him off "because you can't produce any proof about what your claiming, all it would take is me going to the board of governors and arguing against your claim. Unless you want to tell me about your source?" Dumbledore remained quiet, he couldn't very well admit he read the mind of a student to Harry or the board, after what happened with Snape, his reputation would never be able to recover and it would take a lot of effort to avoid Azkaban "Ah well, I had to try. But like I said before Dumbledore, I will not attend detentions. Suspend if you want, expel me if you must but I will not be attending any detentions"

"Harry, if you are expelled then your wand will be snapped, you will be forbidden from practising magic"

"Maybe in this country" Harry countered "but there are still other places outside of the UK where I can go. France, Canada, America and so many others. You see, you have nothing, nothing to threaten me with. The sooner you realise that, the better"

"Harry" Dumbledore said as Harry turned away from him "why did you do it? Why did you attack the Slytherin's?"

"Find the biggest bully and punch him in the face" Harry said without looking back "I made it clear that I was not to be messed with, nothing more, nothing less. None of it was personal, enjoyable yes but not personal"

"Harry, I fear for you, you are treading along a very dark path. The last boy with the same potential as you that walked the very same path became Lord Voldemort"

"Yes well he wanted to do evil shit, I just want to be left alone" Harry replied "something I hope you can understand without me beating it into you" Harry grinned as he walked out the office

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the story so far. I expect some backlash for this chapter because of Harry's words against McGonagall and I would like to explain myself before someone starts commenting about how Harry went too far

1) First of all, in this story McGonagall is a Dumbledore yes person and as stated in the previous chapters, she has been growing increasingly irritated with Harry so it makes sense that she would snap.

2) This is not the first fanfic that has involved McGonagall using Harry's parents against him, I've seen quite a few where she does that. The main one I can think of off the top of my head would be 'the unforgivable tournament', I forgot the name of the author who wrote that but it's basically one where Harry uses unforgivables to survive the tri-wizard tournament and McGonagall got angry with him and used his parents memory against him. I don't remember her ever doing this in the books, I hope she didn't, but like I've said, she has in a lot of stories and this isn't some idea that I've invented.

3) I really don't like how people always mention Harry's parents. I mean if Harry does something good then people say 'just like his parents' but the second he does something bad they say James and Lily would be ashamed. I think that that would make Harry either try to be an identical copy of his parents or be disappointed by the fact that he's not. I mean, why can't people just like Harry for Harry? Yes his parents were good people but Harry is his own person.

4) Some may think that Harry would never say what he has said. Well canon Harry might not have, my version (who has a burnt face, pet Raven and destroyed Slytherin house in the last chapter while wearing a mask) will. He doesn't pull any punches, he doesn't hold back. He just deals with people the way he sees fit. Slytherin's were being bullies who hurt people so he hurt them even worse, McGonagall tried to hurt him emotionally with his parents memory so he did the exact same with the memory of his parents and her husband.

5) In my description I had told everyone that Harry has no interest in playing a hero, therefore he has no reason to act like a nice and kind hero. I also labelled him as dark/grey, so you shouldn't be surprised if Harry is willing to say horrible things if it means hurting those that he thinks are his enemies. I would currently describe Harry as a grey, leaning into dark. He is not completely evil, he does have some good in him, something I hope to show in the future. Is my Harry evil? Maybe, but he's not completely evil.

So that was my defence, I understand that their are McGonagall fans, I am also one, believe it or not (I go back and forth on my opinion of her, depends which fan fic I've read recently). Despite my like for her, I have to try and do different things to improve as a writer instead of always just writing her in a positive light. In all my stories I admit to making Harry very powerful but I at least make some differences between them, such as the reasons for their power and their experiences.

I don't plan to spend a lot of the story bashing McGonagall, she will make appearances but I will not have entire chapters dedicated to bashing her or anything like that. I hope you all understand and continue to read the story, like I said I will keep McGonagall bashing to a minimum. I have other stories that don't involve McGonagall bashing if you want to read something without it.

That's the end of my little piece. I hope you all continue to read, please feel free to like and leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - First meetings

The Slytherin's walked into their common room, only to freeze when they saw Harry Potter casually sitting in one of their chairs. They collectively gulped as they recalled what happened the last time Harry had come here.

"What are you doing here?!" Malfoy demanded

"Waiting for someone" Harry answered, as he slowly looked around the room "Ah, there he is" Harry stood up and walked towards a portrait

"What are you on about?" Theodore Nott said

"Shush" Harry replied as he walked up to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the wizard in the portrait never talked to anyone and he was rarely found in his portrait. In fact he spent most of his time elsewhere, not that anybody knew where. The Slytherin's never really saw more than a few glimpses of him throughout the year. "Salazar Slytherin" Harry stopped in front of the potrait

"What makes you think he's going to talk to you?!" Malfoy sneered, any further reply was cut off by the sound of hissing. They blinked as they realised the hissing was coming from Harry and that Salazar looked like he could understand it

"He's a parslemouth!" One Slytherin blurted out as the rest paled, realising that this powerful wizard was not only capable of beating them at the age of eleven but he also possessed the great ability that made the dark lord and Salazar Slytherin famous

"**It is a pleasure to meet you**" Harry said in parsletounge

"**Likewise**" Salazar replied in the same language

"**I saw you...last time I was here. I saw you out of the corner of my eye**"

"**I was watching you**" Salazar admitted "**I was very impressed. Power, speed, you have it all**"

"**I wanted to ask you something**" Harry replied "**do you have anywhere special where I can learn more magic?**"

"**Why?**" Salazar didn't react beyond a slight raising of his eyebrow

"**Because Voldemort is still alive and he will come after me sooner or later**" Harry replied "**I need to be ready for when he comes**"

"**The last boy I helped BECAME Voldemort and he never attacked a whole common room in his first year**" Salazar replied

"**He didn't need to be kept busy so he doesn't get rid of all of his boredom, frustration and anger on the nearest idiots**" Harry argued "**he was an ass who wanted to rule the world. Me, I just want two things.**"

"**And those would be?**"

"**The first is to be left alone so I can have peace and quiet**"

"**And the second?**"

"**To be the best, that way I can protect the few I don't want to leave**" Harry said seriously, Salazar remained silent for a few seconds

"**Your face**" He said after a while "**does it hurt?**"

"**No, not anymore**" Harry shook his head

"**Can it be healed?**"

"**No, it can't**" Harry shook his head again

"**If you could, would you?**"

"**No**" Harry answered immediately

"**Why not?**" Salazar's voice was curious

"**I hate looking like this**" Harry gestured to his face "**I hate the judgment, the pity and the fear when they see me. I hate the fact that my face is ingrained into the heads of everyone when I want nothing more to stay in the background and not be noticed. But it helps, it lets me see people for who they are. It brings out the real them, I can see who is scared of me and I can see who isn't. This...is me now. I might get over other people judging me but I wouldn't change it. I am me, I will not be anyone else.**" The other students watched as both Harry and Salazar became quiet and stared at each other intensely, the Slytherin's were amazed to see the boy-who-lived engaging in a staring contest with one of the Hogwarts founders.

"**Very well**" Salazar sighed, being the first to break eye contact "**I will help you, but if you make me regret this...then I will never forgive you**"

"**Thank you**" Harry said sincerely, Harry and Salazar continued conversing for another minute or so before Harry gave Salazar a short bow and turned only to be greeted with gobsmacked members of Slytherin house. "What?" Harry challenged and most of them looked away

"W...What did he say?" Daphne Greengrass asked nervously

"That's between me and him" Harry replied "excuse me" Harry said as he began making his way past, most of the Slytherin's moved out of the way, except for Malfoy

"Hold it Potter, what did you and Salazar Slytherin talk about?!" He demanded

"None of your business, now move, I won't ask again" Harry replied with a warning in his voice, one that Malfoy didn't hear

"Don't talk to me like that! You're going to tell me Potter or I'll..." Harry waved his arm and Malfoy went flying before crashing into a wall

"Idiots like that are why Salazar is no longer impressed with his house" Harry added to the Slytherin's before walking out

* * *

"Ah Mr Potter" Professor Slughorn said as Harry and Delphi arrived in his class. Harry looked at Slughorn, he was the new potions teacher, he was definitely older than Snape. Harry had heard rumours saying that the man was a brilliant teacher who had originally taught Snape and his own mother "I am Professor Horace Slughorn, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thank you" Harry nodded, he wouldn't return the compliment until he was sure that the man deserved it.

"You are very welcome, I know this is unusual but could you see me after class? I have something I want to talk to you about" Slughorn asked hopefully

"Fine" Harry sighed, deciding to just deal with it now instead of later

"Thank you" Slughorn smiled and soon the class started.

The students were all rather pleased with Slughorns lesson, the man seemed to take a joy in teaching. He didn't discriminate between others, he'd gladly helped and unlike Snape he was intelligent enough to teach the potions safety and basics first before even suggesting they start on potions that could explode. Harry was rather pleased that the man was a competent teacher who could actually teach. At the end of the lesson Delphi walked outside and waited for Harry as he walked towards Slughorn.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Harry said

"Yes, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about" Slughorn nodded "Firstly I am sorry about that incident you had with Severus Snape, I used to teach him. He was never who I intended to take over. That was actually your mother, she was my best student and taken away long before she deserved."

"Thank you" Harry nodded appreciatively

"The second thing I wanted to talk about is...well, if you don't mind, I'd like to be a bit blunt"

"I'd encourage it if anything" Harry replied "it's much simpler for me than listening to people dance around subjects"

"Yes, well firstly, I know you're likely tired of this but I wanted to ask about your face. Firstly, does it hurt? Because if it does then I can supply pain relief potions"

"No, it's fine" Harry said

"If you're sure, secondly I wanted to admit that I've not much experience with this sort of thing, therefore I'd like to ask you what you would prefer. Is this something you don't mind discussing? Do you wish me to ignore it and never speak of it? Each person is different and I really would rather hear your thoughts on it"

"I can forgive an occasional mention like once every few months but it's not something I'd like to hear everyday" Harry replied

"Very well, the last thing I wanted to talk to you about was your mother and your class performance" Slughorn let out a short sigh "your mother was one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. A muggleborn she might have been in the eyes of the uneducated but for those who knew her, she was not only a brilliant person but someone you would be delighted to call your friend. Her intelligence made Ravenclaw's envious, I am not expecting you to live up to her and become exactly like her. However, all I do request is that you try your best in class.

I've talked with Professor Flitwick and he recommended me to see how well you do and if I feel you are doing suitably then I should promote you to harder and more advanced work. Will that interest you?"

"Yes" Harry barely managed to keep the shock off of his face "thank you sir" he added sincerely

"You are very welcome, now off you go" Slughorn gestured to the door

"Bye sir" Harry gave him a short nod before walking out "what did he say?" Delphi asked

"Well...I don't dislike him" Harry admitted before walking off

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Delphi asked as they sat on the Hogwarts express, Harry and her had both chosen to leave Hogwarts for Christmas

"Dell" Harry said as he turned a page on his book while Shadow rested on his shoulder "you've asked me that twice already, do it a third time and Shadow will build a nest in your hair"

"But I'm bored" Delphi whined

"Read a book" Harry suggested as he read his own

"Books are boring and you keep looking at me like I'm an idiot every time I read my story books"

"Really? We're counting those wasted pieces of paper as books?" Harry looked at her with mild disbelief

"What do you mean?!" Delphi demanded

"I mean they're horrible, if a book is not supposed to be educational then it should at the very least be entertaining. The books you read fail at both"

"Just because you can't appreciate good romance" Delphi huffed and crossed her arms

"I'd appreciate something written by someone who's competent" Harry countered "and if you can't read a book then do something else"

"Like what?" Delphi asked

"I don't know" Harry sighed "get on the floor and do push ups"

"No"

"Then get on the floor and do sit ups"

"No"

"Draw something"

"I don't have anything to do that with"

"Look out the window and appreciate the scenery"

"That got boring an hour ago"

"Just close your eyes and day dream about something"

"Like what?"

"How am I supposed to know? They're your damn dreams"

"Oh, hi guys" Fay opened the compartment door

"Fay!" Delphi squealed and jumped up, pulling the girl into a hug "Are you sitting with someone?"

"Not really" Fay said

"Then you're sitting with us" Delphi declared "I am bored and I need someone to talk to"

"Oh but I..." Fay was about to object when Harry interrupted

"Don't bother arguing" He said as he turned the page on his book "she'll get what she wants one way or another. Now please go and get your things, come back and settle here. If you don't then I'll either have to get them or we'll both go to your compartment and I don't have the required effort for either of those options"

"Fine" Fay agreed "I'll get my stuff and I'll be back"

"Glad I have someone to talk to" Delphi sat down, giving Harry a pointed look

"You already had someone else to talk to" Harry responded

"Who?" Delphi blinked

"Shadow isn't on my shoulder for decoration" Harry replied

"Yes but unlike you I can't understand Shadow, no offence Shadow" She added the last part to the bird who seemed to be trying to channel Harry as he seemed rather unbothered

"True, but surely you have more friends than me and Fay. What about that Ginger girl?"

"You mean Hermione 'Granger'?" Delphi asked "Well I think she wanted to be friends but I told her that I would be hanging out with you a lot, she said she'd eventually try and talk to you but evidently she hasn't done that yet. I don't know how Fay feels about her"

"Feels about who?" Fay asked as she returned with all of her stuff

"Hermione" Delphi answered

"Oh...well...she's alright" Fay said slowly while putting her stuff away, her hesitation was a rather big indicator that Hermione Granger was not actually 'alright'

"Define 'alright'" Harry ordered without looking away from his book "and do it honestly or I'll hit you with my shoe"

"I mean, she's smart and all but she's not exactly the easiest person to get along with. After the troll incident me and a few other Gryffindor's tried getting along with her, we really did. But she has this problem of criticising us whenever we do anything she doesn't like or if we do it differently even if it works. Like she just wants us to spend all of our time studying, now that might work for her but she doesn't understand that it doesn't work for us. I mean whenever someone talks about quidditch or make up or something like that then she looks at us like we're idiots. She'll scoff, say it's a waste of time and tell us to study"

"She can't be that bad" Delphi said

"Oh yeah?" Fay raised an eyebrow "last month a few Gryffindor boys were doing their homework, they had finished and was about to put it away. I was nearly done too. Hermione saw us, she snatched the boys homework without asking so she could see how well they did and then did the same with me. She then basically demanded that we copy out her work as it was obviously much better. I mean, I know she's smarter than us but she doesn't have to keep looking at us like we're dumb and ordering us about. We've all been trying, we really have but she just isn't changing. Some of the girls even told her to her face what the problem was but she got emotional halfway through and ran off, she came back later and the next day she goes back to exactly before, it's like she's hoping to prove us wrong or something. I really don't know what to do to her"

"Punch her in the face" Harry suggested

"Harry, don't suggest stupid things" Delphi said

"Punch her in the face twice" Harry amended "add a kick for good luck"

"That's not better" Delphi glared at him

"Well" Harry shrugged "I tried"

"Yeah, very helpful" Fay said sarcastically

"Look" Harry sighed in annoyance "she'll either grow up and realise that other people are different to her or she'll be left alone. You can only do so much, you've tried and if she'd not going to do the same then stop wasting your time. I mean look at me, I despise social activity yet here I am attempting to help you with your problems. Tell her to compromise and stop acting like everyone else is below her or tell her to shove off, it's really rather simple"

"That...is...rather simple" Fay reluctantly admitted "but we don't want to hurt her feelings"

"With what you're describing, I can predict that they're going to get hurt sooner or later" Harry turned the book page again "either put up with her behaviour for the next seven years or make things clear now and work from there. If you do the first then sooner or later someone's going to hit their breaking point, if you do the second then she'll be more understanding and less bossy or she can enjoy life with just books for company"

"A little hypocritical, don't you think?" Delphi gestured to Harry who was still looking at his book

"Nope" Harry said "I have a raven, that gives me a friend and makes me a lot more cooler than her. Besides I look like I've been attacked by a dragon AND have social issues, if I can make a friend then she doesn't have much of an excuse."

* * *

Soon they arrived at the train station, Harry reluctantly left his mask in his trunk. He and Delphi said their goodbyes to Fay before walking out. Harry had chosen to wear a black hoodie with the hood up, to cover as much of his face as he could. They got out when they were greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange and Kreatcher the house elf.

Kreatcher was quite an old elf but he was still very capable of working, he held Bellatrix, Harry and Delphi in high regard. Bellatrix had a very thin face along with pale skin, her hair was black, curly and shoulder length. She stood whilst wearing a black jacket that covered most of her buddy but still allowed people to be able to see her black high heels.

"Harry! Delphi!" She smiled as she pulled them both into hugs

"Hi mum!" Delphi hugged her back while Harry responded with a one armed hug while Shadow flew up and landed on Kreatcher to avoid being crushed

"Look at you both, you've grown" Bellatrix happily noted "oh and Harry, no mask?"

"Had to take it off sooner or later" Harry tried to act casual even though he had his head kept down and his shoulders slumped as his hands were in his pockets

"Well" Bellatrix said "Kreatcher will take your things back to my house. We'll go there and then we'll take our portkey in an hour"

"You still haven't told us where we're going" Delphi complained

"It's a surprise" Bellatrix smiled "so don't think you're going to find out, now grab my hands and follow me to the apparition point"

* * *

A little while later the trio had been portkeyed into what appeared to be a Gringotts bank. Though Harry immediately noticed that it wasn't an English bank.

"I have to go and thank the Goblins for letting us portkey here" Bellatrix said "just go and wait outside" She told the kids "I'll be with you soon, stay by the doors and don't go anywhere till I'm out"

"Okay mum" Delphi nodded, she and Harry walked out and stopped outside. They were in a market place, much like Diagon alley except this one was cleaner. The buildings looked more impressive and didn't look like they were going to fall over. The people weren't as ugly and everything seemed more organised than the mess that was Diagon alley. Overall Harry liked it.

"EW!" A voice exclaimed, Delphi and Harry found a small girl a short distance away pointing at Harry's face "Mama! Papa!" She called and her parents came over and the girl pointed at Harry again, the parents looked at the direction of her fingers and suddenly became very uncomfortable, as evidenced by their short whispering and hurry in taking the girl away.

Delphi was tempted to go and give them a piece of her mind, she looked towards Harry and her heart broke when she saw that he had turned away and was trying not to look in the direction of the incident. His head was lowered as if he was trying to hide from the world.

"Harry" She said softly

"Let it go Dell" Harry replied, equally as soft

"Harry, that's not fair. You shouldn't be judged for something that's not you fault"

"She was just a kid" Harry shrugged

"But her parents weren't" Delphi argued "they didn't tell her off or apologise or do anything"

"They pulled their child away from an uncomfortable situation and a potential danger" Harry said "there are worse ways to look after your kids"

"That doesn't mean it was nice!"

"What wasn't nice?" Bellatrix asked as she came out

"Some girl looked at Harry and screamed" Delphi said before Harry could reply "her parents didn't say anything, they just looked at Harry and left"

"It's done, might as well stop complaining" Harry replied

"Harry" Bellatrix sighed "as the woman who is currently supposed to be the dark lord's right hand woman who managed to avoid justice, I like to think that I understand what you're going through or at least better than most. I'm going to make you talk about it but if you ever want to then I am here"

"Thank you" Harry said quietly, Bellatrix patted his shoulder and gave him a one armed hug before walking off with the two children following

"Harry, how come you didn't bring Shadow?" Bellatrix asked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere, plus it was a valid question as Harry rarely went anywhere without the bird

"He didn't want to come on a portkey, so he's flying here. Should be here by sometime tomorrow as he will probably be spending some time eating and sight seeing" Harry answered

"Okay. So, are you two excited about spending your Christmas in France?" Bellatrix asked

"Hold on a sec, did you say France?!" Delphi asked as she looked around

"Oh yeah, hadn't told you yet" Bellatrix smiled sheepishly

"We're in France by the way" Harry added to Delphi who glared at Harry and shoved him.

She ended up shoving him a little too hard as Harry ended up going a few steps sideways and someone ended up running into him. He and that person fell to the floor and ended up landing right next to Harry who barely heard Bellatrix scolding Delphi for pushing him. Harry was about to get up when he heard a gasp, he tensed and moved his head, trying not to look at the person.

* * *

She was walking, with her family, enjoying her time away from school. She and her parents were shopping, her father holding her little sister in his arms while her mother had placed herself in charge of the shopping. She had to admit that her mother knew what she was doing, at least much more than her father. She loved her dad but he was rather miserable at choosing clothes. Her mother and just told her that they were going to an ice cream store, admittedly that may have been what caused her to walk faster than normal.

It was then that she crashed into someone and fell to the floor, she had just gotten up and was about to apologise to the boy. When she gasped, the boy was wearing muggle clothes which included a black hoodie that he was using to try and cover us his face. She was very shocked to see that the boy had a burnt face along with claw marks across his face. But that wasn't what made her gasp.

As he moved her hand brushed against his own, she felt a tingle, the same tingle her mother had always described when she talked about meeting her father. This tingle was something she didn't expect, perhaps later when she was older but not now. Her gasp came from realising what happened and what that tingle meant.

"Sorry" The boy's voice came, it was low and quiet, it also told her that the boy was English. That made things difficult as she hadn't learnt much English yet.

"It's fine" She got out, hoping her English was good enough "what...name?" She asked, once again hoping he understood her

"Harry" He grunted as he stood up, he seemed to be arguing with himself for a few seconds, before he extended a hand and helped her up. His face surprised her, it was one that told her he expected rejection, judgement and she could tell that his offer was reluctantly. She wanted to feel a bit hurt but she guessed that the boy had probably suffered enough judgment from others thanks to his face

"Merci beaucoup" She thanked him as she took his hand and stood up as her parents arrived, she took the opportunity to introduce herself, it would've gone a lot better if she was more confident with her English "I...am...Fleur Delacour"


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:**_ Italics_ French

* * *

Chapter 9 -

"Fleur" The girl's parents said as they arrived, the mother holding the hand of a five year old girl, and they immediately began conversing in French "_Are you hurt?" The mother asked_

_"No Mama" _Fleur shook her head "_I fell and this English boy helped me up_" She gestured to Harry, though she shyly looked away when he looked back at her. Unfortunately Harry thought she looked away because of his face, meanwhile her father had a different idea

"_Fleur, he didn't hurt you did he?_" The father asked, a slight growl in his voice "_because if he did_..."

"_Then what?_" Harry interrupted as he spoke in French, surprising the rest as they didn't know he spoke French

"You speak French?" The Father asked in English

"Yes, so if you're going to insult and threaten me then I advise you to..."

"Harry" Bellatrix cut him off, she then turned to the parents "hello Jacques, I'm glad you got my message and met us here" She said to the father

"Ah, Bellatrix" Jacques nodded

"Harry, Delphi, this is Jacques and Appolline Delacour. We're going to be staying in their house for the holidays" Bellatrix said to Harry and Delphi

"Well...that's made this encounter rather awkward then" Delphi whispered to Harry

"We were just looking for you" Bellatrix said to the Delacour's "the girl is my daughter Delphi, her friend is Harry Potter"

"The Harry Potter?" Jacques raised an eyebrow

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked in a bland tone

"I'm sorry about him" Delphi said to Delacours "he's usually much better behaved but he's been a bit grumpy recently. Not had much sleep either"

"Tell me Delphi, do you think that I can't hurt you or that I won't?" Harry asked the girl "There is a correct answer to that question, and I'd advise you to not say anything until you realise what the answer is"

"This is my youngest daughter, Gabrielle" Jacques had decided to ignore Harry and Delphi and introduce the rest of his family "and this is my oldest, Fleur"

"_Hello" _Fleur greeted them before turning to Harry _"I didn't know you spoke French"_

_"We just met, I'm not surprised" _Harry countered

_"Why did you learn French?" _She asked curiously

_"In case I ever decided to move out of England permanently, I would've liked to be able to go to a country where I understand people. France was one of the choices so I decided to learn French, I am fluent in it now and I am currently deciding on the next language I want to learn."_

_"You like studying?" _She asked

_"I don't dislike it" _Harry shrugged

"What are you two talking about?" Delphi asked

"She wants to know if she can cut off all your hair and use it for a potion, apparently it's just the right shade of blonde" Harry lied and Delphi jumped back and grabbed her hair protectively, Fleur and Gabrielle looked towards their parents and asked what he had just said and their parents began explaining.

"Relax Del" Bellatrix said to Delphi as the girls began giggling "Harry was lying, they didn't say that"

"Not this time" Harry muttered just as Delphi slapped him on the shoulder "you know you're far more likely to get a boyfriend if you were less violent"

"Shut up!" She hissed

"Perhaps we should go?" Appolline suggested

"Yes, let's go" Bellatrix nodded

"I have a portkey, grab on" Jacques said as he pulled out a silver pipe from his pocket which likely had an extension charm, the adults all grabbed onto the pipe. Gabrielle held onto her mother while Delphi did the same with her own mother. Harry removed his right hand from his hoodie pockets but before he could do anything, he felt another hand force it's way into his own. He looked at Fleur with mild surprise, but she was looking at her parents and grabbed onto her mother.

A second later they were all pulled away and landed in their destination, Harry looked up to find a beautiful and massive white manor in front of him. The place screamed rich.

"Follow me" Jacques said and walked towards the house with everyone following. Harry tugged Fleur's hand and gave a small grunt, she looked at him questioningly, he gestured to his hand which was currently being held by her. She blushed and immediately let go of the hand, almost like it burnt her. Harry turned his focus forwards and didn't see the rest of Fleur's reaction.

Once they entered Harry saw the inside of the manor and it looked even more impressive than the outside. It was as clean as can be and screamed rich louder than a howler monkey with a microphone standing next to you while rapping.

"Do you like it?" Bellatrix asked

"It's brilliant!" Delphi exclaimed as she looked around the place with wide eyes

"Hmm...I like it" Harry said after a while, he then translated his opinion to the Delacours and he couldn't help but notice that the eldest child looked rather happy. The youngest one then looked at him before tugging on her sister

"_What happened to his face?" _She gestured to Harry

"_Gabrielle!" _Fleur exclaimed in shock "_You can't ask that! That is rude and..._"

"_It's fine_" Harry cut her off "_she's young" _He said as he placed his hands back in his hoodie pockets and suddenly began looking around and taking a huge interest in his surroundings. 'She's just a kid' He thought to himself 'just a kid, just a kid. Don't burn. Just a kid.' "Does this place have any house elves?" Harry asked

"Yes, we have quite a few" Jacques nodded

"Good, where are we staying here?" Harry asked

"We'll have an elf escort you to your room, Dinky" Appolline called for an elf to appear. An elf appeared, dressed in a black suit "take the guests to their rooms"

"Yes mistress" The elf nodded, he also had a French accent "_Follow me_" It turned and the group followed, apart from the Delacour's

"This be your bedroom mistresses" The elf, Dinky, pointed at one room "young master be staying in other room" the elf pointed at a different room

"Go rest" Bellatrix said to the kids "we'll be having dinner with the Delacour's later, maybe Harry can play with Fleur" She grinned and walked into her room

"I think Fleur would like to spend more time with you" Delphi gave her own grin

"Tell me Delphi, have you heard of this new hairstyle? It's called the burnt look" Harry gave off a rather threatening glare that caused Delphi to squeak and rush back into her room.

* * *

"_Fleur_" Appolline asked her daughter after the guests went upstairs "_are you okay? I noticed you seemed to be interested in the English boy_ "

"_Mother, his name's Harry_" Fleur said, her demeanour then immediately turned into a happy one "_and when I touched him I felt a tingle_"

"_What?_" Her mother gasped "_THE tingle?_"

"_Yes mama!_" Fleur nodded happily

"_What is it?_" Jacques asked

"_Ah, you see when a veela meets her destined mate, her magic will react_" Appoline explained

"_You never told me about your magic reacting when we met_" Jacques frowned "_Or do you still have a destined mate out there?_"

"_Not all Veela have a destined mate, it is actually a rather uncommon thing. Besides, the Veela must meet their mate before they become adults. For example if Fleur had met her mate at twenty years old then she wouldn't know as there wouldn't be a bond but if she met him at ten then she would as the bond could still form. Luckily Fleur has met her mate_"

"_Wait? That boy?_" He gestured to where Harry had left

"What is wrong with him?!" Fleur demanded angrily

"_Nothing!_" Jacques quickly jumped back in shock at the sudden change in his daughter "_It's just...well, with his face and..._"

"_There is nothing wrong with his face!_"

"_I'm not saying there is, just that he looks different from what I expected of my future son-in-law. Besides, I don't think he likes me_"

"_That's because you were about to threaten him_" Fleur crossed her arms and glared at her father

"_Jacques, quit while you're ahead_" Appoline said "_in Fleur's eyes Harry is the perfect man and nothing anyone does will ever change that_"

"_What do you mean?_" Jacques turned to his wife

"_The reason that this phenomenon is uncommon is because adult veelas usually try to stop it from happening. When the veela bonds with her mate she essentially becomes devoted to him_"

"_You mean like a slave?!_" Jacques exclaimed

"_In a sense_" Appoline said slowly "_but that never happens_" she added quickly when she noticed her husband looked like he was about to blow up "_the magic is careful with who it choses and it has chosen him for a reason._"

"_Is...my daughter a slave?_" Jacques asked as calmly as he could possibly force himself to be

"_She'll be as devoted as one and she'll feel like her life evolves around him, but being a slave depends on the boy. However..._" She added before Jacques could interrupt "_like I said, I doubt the boy will treat her horribly because her magic has chosen him_"

"_He'd better not_" Jacques growled

"_Father!_" It was now Fleur who growled "_You will not threaten him!_"

"_No, he will not_" Appolline said before her husband could respond

"_Hmm_" Fleur sniffed "_I'm going to go see if they need help_" She walked away

"_Darling, tell me more about this bond_" Jacques said to his wife "_I mean I don't understand how you are okay with it"_

"_It's simple, Veela often kept their children close in the hopes of preventing any bonds from happening. But in the past some Veela have attempted to keep their children away from their mates after the bond has formed, and let's say that the results were not always pretty"_

* * *

Harry was currently sat on the bed in his room, or at least the one he'd be staying in for the holidays. He doesn't really know why but it was clear that Bellatrix had some reason for being here. His thought process was disturbed by a knock on his door

"Come in" He called and a second later Fleur walked in "can I help you?" he asked

"_Hello_" She spoke in French "_I just wanted to ask if you needed anything?_"

"_No, not at the moment_" Harry shook his head

"_Also, I want to apologise for my younger sister's behaviour, it was very rude of her to..._"

"_It's fine_" Harry cut her off "_she's just a kid, it'd be childish of me to angry at her when adults do the same_"

"_They do not!_" She gasped in disbelief "_How could they be so rude?!_"

"_The world's a very big place princess, that means lots of different people_" Harry said

"_I suppose_" She mumbled before she shook her head and turned to Harry "_I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?_"

"What favour?" He asked, not sure about what the girl wanted

"_I was wondering if perhaps you could help teach me how to speak English?_"

"_Why?_" He asked

"_Well_" She was tempted to say 'so I could talk with you and spend more time with you' "_it would help me get a job in the future and I have always wanted to learn another language_"

"_Fine_" Harry nodded after several seconds "_but in exchange I want access to your library_"

"_Library?_" She blinked

"_Yes, judging by the size and state of this house I can tell that your family is very rich and possibly a very old family, that means it's likely for you to have a library. I will teach you English in exchange for being allowed to use the library_"

"_Of course_" She nodded "_I will have to ask papa and mama but I'm sure I can get you permission_"

"_Excellent_" Harry nodded "_how about we start our first lesson after dinner?_"

"_Yes_" She nodded, holding back a smile "_I will see you then_" She turned and walked out of his room 'nailed it' she mentally praised herself.

Once she had left Harry had locked the door with a few wandless charms, fortunately the British ministry couldn't track him in other countries and even if they could he didn't have to worry about them or the French one as his wand didn't have the trace. He waved his wand, causing some white boxing tape to wrap around each hand. He made himself a punching bag and got to work after he put up a silencing spell, though he was careful enough to put up one that allowed him to still hear the outside world but not let them here him.

It was about an hour later when Harry heard Bellatrix call and tell him to get ready for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

The next few days at the Delacour house were a bit odd in Harry's opinion. Harry wasn't one to brag but he was intelligent and observational, he observed the people he was staying with but he still wasn't very sure about the,. Harry could understand the father, he was simple enough. He was disturbed by Harry's face and clearly didn't want him spending too much time with his daughters. The looks that he sent and tried to hide were what gave it away.

Then there was the youngest girl, a child with a childlike curiosity, she usually looked at him with confusion. It appeared like she couldn't quite understand why Harry looked the way he did. Again, that like her father was understandable. The mother wasn't as simple as her husband, Harry got the sense that she seemed much accepting of Harry and appeared to be trying to mother him. She would always offer him food or drinks or do little things like asking if he was alright or checking up on him every few hours. He wasn't sure what he did to warrant such care but until he figured it out he would remain polite.

The eldest daughter was the centre of Harry's confusion, the girl was...for lack of a better term, weird. She always seemed unrealistically happy when he saw her, she would spend as much time with him as possible though she seemed to be worrying about bothering him by spending too much time with him. On the one hand, yes she was bothering him, but on the other she was at least smart enough to realise it or at least consider it. Putting her higher in Harry's opinion then the majority of Hogwarts.

Shadow had returned the second day of Harry's stay at the Delacour's, Harry expected them to look at him like he was weird because he owned a Raven. He wasn't sure why but apparently that was weird according to normal people. Anyway, the dad did look at him like he was weird. The youngest girl seemed to not understand why he had a raven instead of an owl, the mother looked surprise but Fleur's reaction was what had surprised him. After seeing Shadow land on his shoulder she just smiled and asked if she could touch him, Shadow had seemed to approve of her after that.

Harry briefly considered that this was like one of those crappy romance stories that Delphi liked, 'nah, what would she want with someone like me?'

* * *

"So Harry, Delphi, tell us about your school" Appoline said one evening during dinner, she had chosen to speak in English to benefit Delphi who couldn't understand French. Harry translated Appolline's request to Fleur who sat next to him. Harry had also reluctantly not worn a hood or mask today.

"Well, I think it's fun" Delphi smiled "the people are nice and the classes are interesting"

"_And you Harry?_" Appolline asked Harry in French

"_I don't like it_" Harry said simply as he continued eating

"_Why not?_" Appolline frowned whilst Fleur and everyone else paid close attention, Bellatrix had began translating for Delphi

"_As of the moment I like only two teachers, the rest I have no feelings about or consider them idiots._"

"_Surely it can't be that bad_" Jacques said

"_In my first potions class the potions master, who was a death eater by the way, immediately began insulting my father then tried to mind rape me in front of the whole class_"

"_He what?!_" Fleur's outburst beat her parents by a millisecond, Gabrielle was just shocked by her family's reactions as she didn't really understand what mind rape is

"_The headmaster then tried to tell me off for attacking him_" Harry added "_I believe that if a complaint hadn't been made to law enforcement then the idiot would've continued teaching, fortunately he is now in an Azkaban cell. In my history subject, the lesson is taught by a ghost who does nothing beyond repeating the same lecture. Defence against the dark arts is ruined because the teacher is a stuttering mess that jumps at his own shadow. Transfigurations was acceptable at the start as the teacher seemed to know what she was doing, however she refused to give me more challenging work and the last time I saw her she tried to blackmail me into behaving by using the names of my dead parents_"

"_How dare she?!_" Fleur said outraged at what she was hearing "_You should leave this school! You should come to my school, our teachers are far more professional_"

"_I can't_" Harry sighed "_apparently I must spend at least five years in the school. I've done some research and it appears that all British magical children are required to spend at least five years at Hogwarts, so unless I permanently move to this country I won't be able to transfer_"

"_Fleur_" Jacques said when he saw his daughter open her mouth, he thought it was probably best to stop her before she starts begging the boy to live in France permanently "_so Mr Potter, you said you must spend five years there?_"

"_Yes, until the OWL exams are completed, once that is done I intend to leave that school permanently and if necessary hire private tutors_" Harry replied

"_So..um, what are your favourite subjects?_" Jacques asked, hoping to change the atmosphere to a more cheerful one

"_I have a talent for most subjects besides herbology, though if I had to chose it would be charms and potions at the moment. However I think I'd probably enjoy defence against the dark arts more if the teacher could stop stuttering._" Harry answered honestly

"_Fleur is quite talented in charms_" Appolline said

"_Yes, I am the best in my class_" Fleur said proudly

"_Likewise_" Harry nodded "_you do seem quite intelligent, you're English is improving quickly. Admittedly I was rather worried I'd be teaching someone without much brains but I will admit that you proved me wrong_"

"_Uh...thank you_" Fleur turned blood red "_excuse me_" She said, standing up and leaving the room rather quickly

"Did I say something offensive?" Harry asked Bellatrix with a confused look

"Oh don't worry" She smirked "it's nothing important"

* * *

Meanwhile Fleur had gone up to her room and closed the door, she rushed to her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow and held it tightly as she squealed with happiness, the pillow muffling her sound. To say she was happy was quite an understatement, her mate has called her intelligent! She had impressed him!

Though she was also very angry, how dare the teachers at that British school treat Harry as anything less than a king! She was tempted to go over there and hex the lot of them, but she knew that would likely not be allowed or appreciated. She was overreacting enough as it is. She decided for now to focus on the fact that Harry was impressed with her! Oh, she couldn't let this stop. When she returned to school she would study hard and become a charms prodigy, that way she would impress him.

Oh, but what if she became too good and he got jealous? She couldn't have that either, she knew that many in her year were already jealous of her for her school achievements and many had claimed that she had somehow used her veela powers to achieve what she had. Fools. Anyway, she should probably just continue as she is, making sure that she stays on the top and in the future she could dumb herself down for him, unless he was okay with it, because if he was then she would dazzle him with her brilliance.

* * *

"You know something" Delphi said to Harry as they talked later that evening "I think Fleur likes you"

"I doubt it" Harry doubted it "she's a good looking French blonde and I'm an anti-social burnt freak, she's smarter than that"

"Hey Harry, you're a nice guy. I mean me and Fay like you"

"Yes and Fleur is smarter than both of you" Harry's response was responded to with a slap on the arm "also less violent" He added

"Shut it" Delphi said "but what if she does like you?"

"I'm eleven plus we live in different countries, she had plenty of time to get over it" Harry replied "and on the off chance that she does like you then today would forever be marked as the day you finally got something right"

"Hey!" Delphi exclaimed

"Love you Delphi" Harry said as he tapped her nose and walked off

"Prat!" She called

"Love you more" Harry called back

* * *

A week before Christmas the trio had to leave so they could return to England, apparently Bellatrix was satisfied with the amount of time spent in France and had done whatever it was that she wanted to do here. Harry would admit that he had fun touring France with the Delacours, the sights were beautiful and he had to admit that it had an elegance the Britain didn't have. He couldn't speak for all of France but the parts that he went to were very mesmerising.

"Well, this is it" Bellatrix said to the adult Delacour's as they were about to leave "I want to thank you so much for having us"

"Oh, it is a pleasure" Appolline waved her off "are you sure you don't want to stay until Christmas?"

"Yes, but we appreciate the offer" Bellatrix replied "we've left some Christmas gifts for you, I hope you all like it."

"Bye guys" Delphi waved at them all

"Harry" Gabrielle began tugging on his leg "_I'm sorry about saying mean things about your face"_

_"It's fine, you're forgiven" _Harry replied and the small girl beamed before wrapping her arms around Harry and giving him a hug "_You won't be forgiven if you break my bones"_ he added and she let go but continued smiling

"Harry" Fleur spoke next, her voice was soft "I will m...miss you" she said, doing her best to speak in English

"You too, I hope you keep practising your English, you're getting very good at it"

"Thank you" She beamed for a second before her face fell slightly "_I will miss you" _Fleur said, feeling more comfortable as she spoke in French "_I've really enjoyed having you around here for the last few weeks. If it's not too much trouble...could we write to each other?" _She asked the last part hopefully

_"I see no reason why not" _Harry shrugged

_"Thank you!" _Fleur said as she hugged Harry with surprising quickness "_I'll miss you, visit whenever you want_" She kissed him on the cheek, which shocked Harry. He was even more shocked when he realised that she kissed the burnt part of his face and didn't seem remotely uncomfortable

"Right...thank you" Harry said after she let go, not quite knowing what else to say

"Okay" Bellatrix said with barely restrained laughter "let's go" She said goodbye once more before she led the two children away

"Ha, looks like I was right!" Delphi said smugly once they war far enough away from the Delacour house "Fleur has a crush on you!"

"Yes, well miracles are known to happen" Harry replied "I'm guessing this was your one moment of intelligence for the year"

"Just upset because I was right" Delphi said in a singsong voice

"You've brought this on yourself" Harry said as he removed his wand

"Harry" Bellatrix said as Delphi jumped back "please let it slide this one time"

"Fine" Harry sighed as he put his wand away "but if she proceeds to annoy me again then I will make her bald"

"Fair enough" Bellatrix replied

"What do you mean fair enough?!" Delphi hissed "That's my hair!"

"And it'll be fine as long as you keep your mouth shut" Bellatrix replied "now we're out of the Delacour wards now, so grab on to the return portkey" She said as she held out a small metal pipe, Harry and Delphi grabbed onto it and found themselves being portkeyed back to England

* * *

_"I miss him already"_ Fleur sighed, a depressed look on her face

"_It'll be fine flower, you can still write to him" _Appolline rubbed her daughters back_ "besides, you only need to wait for a few more years and then you can go and see him whenever you like"_

_"Really Mama?" _She looked at her mother with clear hope

_"Yes, really" _She nodded and was glad to see her daughters face break into a massive smile

* * *

Harry and Delphi found themselves on the Hogwarts express again, the holidays were over and that meant returning to school. The two were in their own compartment, Harry was doing what Harry usually does and sat peacefully as he read one of the books that he had got from Bellatrix. Delphi was sat opposite to him and was drawing Harry as he sat and read. She had gotten a lovely art set for Christmas and found that she was rather talented in the subject.

"Hey guys" Fay said as she opened the door of the compartment "can I come and sit here?"

"I don't mind" Harry said

"Huh? Sure" Delphi said distractedly

"Okay, what's up now?" Fay asked as she put her things overhead and sat down

"Delphi's got a drawing set for Christmas and now I am an unwilling participant for her. Fortunately all she wants is for me to stay still and as I'm currently reading I have no objection"

"Okay" Fay said as she looked at Delphi's drawing "wow, Delph, that's pretty good"

"Thanks" Delphi smiled "Harry, I'm done, do you want to see it?"

"Why do I get the feeling that my answer doesn't matter?" Harry asked as he looked up, a second later the drawing was shoved in front of him

"Well?!" She asked excitedly

"It's good" Harry sighed "I am actually pretty impressed"

"Awesome! I'm going to be a famous artist!" Delphi grinned as she pulled it back and examined her art "Like Leonardo da Vinci"

"You sure about that?" Harry asked as he returned his attention to his book "He was a genius and it took him like twelve years to finish the Mona Lisa, how long would it take you?"

"Ignore him" Fay said to Delphi "you'd be great"

"Thank you, it's nice to have support" Delphi said as she sent Harry a glare, which wasn't really effective as he wasn't looking at her

"So, what did you guys do over the holidays?" Fay asked "I had went to Spain with my family"

"We stayed in France until a week before Christmas, Harry also got a girlfriend" Delphi added the last part with a grin

"What?!" Fay blurted as she turned at Harry who idly turned a page

"She's not my girlfriend" Harry said in a bored tone

"Then why are you writing to her?" Delphi asked with the same grin

"Because she asked if we could write to each other and I said 'I see no reason why not'."

"He's totally in love with her" Delphi said to Fay

"Del, for the last few days you have been under the protection of your mother so I can understand why you've gotten cocky. However your mother isn't here right now, so unless you'd like a plaque with the words 'Here died an idiot' to be placed on that seat you're sitting on, I'd advise shutting up"

"Shutting up now" Delphi raised her hands in surrender

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, just a quick note for you all. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I have things I need to do so I've shortened it and rushed it a little. Though the next chapter will have Harry's first 'on screen' meeting with the twins. Look forward to that but before that I will release another chapter of Raven and a chapter of the lightning child will be either before or after that, I haven't decided yet.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -

The rest of the school year passed by relatively quickly in Harry's opinion. Flitwick and Slughorn remained the only tutors that Harry liked, he was rather neutral on the others, except for a few. One of which was Binns but that was mostly because he nearly caused Harry to fall asleep and ruin his sleeping pattern.

But he got over it for the most part when he realised that he could just read whatever he wanted in class and Binns wouldn't care. So every History lesson he just ignored Binns and either read a history book or a book on another subject.

McGonagall appeared to be trying to avoid Harry as she would rarely ever look at him and would occasionally see him and walk in the opposite direction when they walked in the same hallway. In one class she straight up refused to look at him and a couple of times when he raised his hand to answer questions but then she would let Hermione Granger answer and that pissed Harry off for a couple of reasons.

First of all, if she didn't want Harry to answer the question then she should've said instead of having him waste his time, second of all he and Hermione Granger put their hands up for every question so he knew that it wasn't a one off and third of all he was tired of seeing Granger's smug face smirking at him every time she answered a question instead of him.

Harry, unlike Granger didn't see the whole thing as some sort of competition but he was rather pissed off because now Granger would think she's better than him and he could tell that this was going to cause more headaches for him.

"Bitch" Harry covered his mouth and coughed as McGonagall walked past him

"Did you say something Mr Potter?" She turned to him

"I coughed Professor" Harry said as he coughed again

"Of course" She said with a look that said she clearly didn't believe him

"He did cough Professor" Delphi said from next to him. McGonagall stared at the two for several seconds before walking off.

Later after the class finished Harry and Delphi walked out only to be followed by Hermione Granger.

"So" Hermione said with a smug voice "I couldn't help but notice that I answered all the questions and you answered none of them"

"Only because McGonagall was avoiding Harry" Delphi pointed out "probably because you called her a bitch" She added to Harry

"If she can't handle a few swears then she is not someone who should work in a school" Harry replied

"You shouldn't swear, especially at teachers!" Hermione said

"You shouldn't be talking to me, yet here you are" Harry countered

"I don't know why you have to be so rude, you're the boy-who-lived, you should be better behaved than this!"

"Tell me Granger, have people ever willingly hanged out with you or did your parents need to pay them to spend time with you?" Harry asked

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione demanded

"It means that nobody wants to be your friend, I would've thought that somebody like you would be able to work it out." Harry said with a fake smile

"I can get friends if I want"

"Imaginary or animals that you'll trap in a cage so they can't run away from you?"

"I'll tell McGonagall!" Hermione threatened

"Oh and what is she going to do?" Harry asked, not the slightest bit scared "Is she going to take points that I don't care about? Put me in a detention that I won't go to? Suspend or expel me from a school that I don't want to attend? How scary...wait...not. Seriously Granger, back off my case, bad enough that you I have to be in close proximity to you, I don't want to hear you either"

"What? Is that because I'm a muggleborn?!"

"My mother was a muggleborn you bushy haired idiot, I don't want to listen to you because if find your very presence irritating. And when I'm irritated I fall into a habit of burning things, tell me do you value your hair more or your books?"

"You wouldn't!" Hermione's eyes widened as she took a step back and clutched her books protectively to her chest

"Don't tempt me Granger" Harry warned "the last time you bothered me I shot a warning spell and then I got called into Dumbledore's office where I made McGonagall miss class for a week. Try me Granger, I dare you, see if you spend the day in your Gryffindor bed or one of the ones in the hospital wing."

"Come on Harry" Delphi grabbed him by his sleeve "let's get you out of here before you do anything"

* * *

"Hey Delphi, Harry" Fay's voice called as the two walked back to the common room "what are you guys up to?"

"Harry had just delivered a letter to Fleur" Delphi grinned "ow"

"Harry also just slapped Delphi for being an idiot" Harry smirked "what's up with you?"

"Oh, I just had a meeting with Granger" Fay sighed

"You poor soul" Harry said sympathetically "what happened?"

"Well, it went like this" Fay started

* * *

Fay was sitting in the common room, currently she was talking with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil while the first year Gryffindor boys were either playing chess or reading. The older years were all gone so the first years had the pleasure of having the common room to themselves.

"Yeah but I think he's totally a better player" Fay said to the girls as they discussed quidditch

"Yeah but he's not as hot though" Lavender argued

"True" Parvati giggled

"Girls" Fay rolled her eyes in all too familiar feeling of amusement

"What's going on?" Hermione Granger asked as she sat down next to the group

"Apparently being better looking is more important than being skilled when we're talking about quidditch" Fay said as she looked at Lavender and Parvati who didn't seem the least bothered by her comment

"Quidditch? I don't understand what you girls see in that barbaric game" Hermione shook her head

"It's fun to play, fun to watch as well" Fay said, defending her beloved sport

"It's a complete and utter waste of time" Hermione replied, making her opinion on the subject clear

"Yeah, well we like it" Parvati rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Fay "anyway, in the last match he played in he got the snitch before the other seeker"

"Yeah but to if we're being fair then we got to remember that the seeker was injured" Fay pointed out "though to be fair he shouldn't have tried the wronksi feint for the very first time right during the match"

"Yeah well..." Lavender started only to be interrupted

"Have you girls done your homework?" Hermione asked

"We've done all of ours apart from charms but that's due in for five days from now so we're fine" Lavender sighed

"So why don't you do it now?" Hermione asked in what was a clear attempt to tell them to do their homework

"Because we don't want to" An irritated Parvati replied "we just finished our transfigurations homework, we'll do charms later"

"Yeah but..."

"Fay have you done yours?" Lavender asked, Fay glared at Lavender for putting Hermione's attention on herself

"Yes I have actually" Fay said "finished my charms homework half an hour ago"

"Well, let me see it" Hermione said

"What for?" Fay asked

"Well, I am the best at charms" Hermione started

"No you're not" Fay cut her off "Harry's the best. I've seen him, I remember him using fourth year spells."

"I'm still the best here" Hermione responded, upset at the mention of Harry and the very idea of someone being better than her "so show me your work"

"Why?" Fay asked again

"So I can see what you did wrong and correct it" Hermione said as if it was obvious

"How do you know I did something wrong?" Fay frowned

"Come on Fay" Hermione scoffed "I know you're not dumb or anything but it's obvious that I'm much smarter than you."

"Alright first of all, I'm not dumb" Fay glared at Hermione

"I just said that" Hermione pointed out in an irritated voice

"Second of all" Fay continued, ignoring Hermione "just because you're smarter than me does not give you the right to look at my work. I need to do it all on my own, if I can't do it then I'll consider asking for your help."

"But don't you want to get the highest marks?!"

"Not if it means you doing all my work"

"Yeah but..."

"Hermione" Fay interrupted "I don't want you changing my work"

"Fine" Hermione huffed "don't come whining and complaining to me later when you need help"

"Don't worry, I won't" Fay glared at her

"Good, I'm tired of helping you all" Hermione said as she picked up her books, clearly about to leave

"Nobody asked you to Granger!" Lavender snapped

"There's no need to be so rude" Hermione replied

"Rude?!" Parvati looked at her with disbelief "You're the one who constantly demands that we let you see our work and now you're acting like we come to you with everything"

"But you do!" Hermione argued

"No we don't" Fay shook her head "I mean, at the start we asked for a bit of help on a few questions but then you just started taking our homework from us without asking and then you make us do it your way. Not like Harry and Delphi"

"What about them?!"

"When I do homework with Harry and Delphi, me and Delphi help each other and Harry only ever helps us out if we can't figure something out" Fay said calmly "seems a much better way to do homework in my opinion. Plus you learn a lot when you learn from someone as smart as Harry" Fay was glad to see the last comment had greatly angered Hermione

"He's not that smart" Hermione replied

"Please" Parvati snorted "he's a genius. My sister in Ravenclaw told me that a few of the higher years are jealous of him and it's pretty much common knowledge that Flitwick gives him advanced work."

"That's only because he's the boy-who-lived" Hermione argued "just because people treat him differently..."

"Hermione, he's a genius" Fay cut her off "he does advanced learning and any spell he starts learning he masters quickly. To be fair, if he was better behaved then he'd probably be the best student in the year, maybe the school"

"Unlikely" Hermione said disbelievingly before walking off

* * *

"And that's it" Fay said as she ended her tale

"Are we sure I am not allowed to hurt her?" Harry asked

"No, you're not" Delphi sighed

"Because I could do it, what if I start light and give her a black eye?"

"No Harry, mum won't like it"

"Fine" Harry sighed

"By the way, can I ask a question?" Fay asked

"You just did but go on" Harry said

"Why doesn't your mum adopt him?" Fay asked Delphi as she gestured to Harry "I mean you both seem close and all"

"Simple really" Delphi shrugged "mum doesn't have any job or much documents in the muggle world so she won't be able to get him on that side. As for the magical side, could you imagine what would happen if my mother or anyone for that matter tried to adopt the boy-who-lived? It'd be a bidding war. Everyone would want him for some reason or the other, especially when most people think that my mother is a crazed death eater"

"Oh, sorry" Fay said sympathetically

"It's not too bad" Harry shrugged "the orphanage let's me stay at their house most the time anyway. And I just need to stay there until I take up my lordship, then I can pretty much do what I want."

"Harry" A voice called out and he saw Ron Weasley walk up to him "hey mate, do you want to play some chess?" The boy had been tailing Harry since the start of the year and he had worn down the little patience that Harry possessed

"Look Weasley" Harry sighed "I am tired of your rather obvious attempts to become friends with the boy-who-lived so I'm going to say this once, leave me alone or I will hurt you"

"But...but I..."

"I'm sure, goodbye" Harry said before walking off, the girls following him.

"Hey" Ron ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around "you can't..." Ron started, only to be interrupted when Harry pushed him with one hand and Ron went flying back about five meters before skidding on his bum

"Stay away from me" Harry glared at him before walking off, Delphi also glared at Ron before walking off after Harry. Fay didn't glare but she did follow after him, leaving a scowling Ronald Weasley.

* * *

At the end of the year, Dumbledore sat in his office and massaged his temples. He had just confronted Quirrell after the man tried to steal the philosopher's stone, the two had duelled and when Quirrell seemed to be losing a wraith flew out of him, Dumbledore recognised it as Lord Voldemort. The stone was saved but Quirrell was dead and Voldemort escaped, this was not how he planned this to go.

He had hoped to stage a confrontation between Harry and Voldemort, that way he can properly check how powerful the boy was and see if his mother's protection still worked. It was also a good way to see if Harry was willing to fight against Voldemort but that didn't go to plan.

Dumbledore had left a few hints for Harry and he hoped that he would take them, but he didn't. In fact he didn't seem remotely interested in the third floor corridor. At one point he had the stairs shift and direct Harry to the corridor but instead of going inside, Harry just took out a book and stayed on the stairs until they moved back and allowed him to leave. Apparently Hagrid had sent the boy a letter to invite him for tea as well, but the boy declined and said he was too busy.

Poor Hagrid felt bad after that, but Dumbledore managed to cheer him up and point out that Harry really was busy as he was taking advanced lessons from Flitwick and researching ahead. This brought tears to Hagrid's eyes as he marvelled at how smart Harry was and how he was very much like his mother. In truth Dumbledore was rather surprised at Harry's intelligence, skills and talents. He was actually rather happy about it as it meant that Harry would be stronger and more likely to pose a threat to Voldemort.

But the problem came with the boy's way of dealing with the Slytherin's, he had brutalised and terrified them. His power was impressive, that Dumbledore admitted, but he should have turned the other cheek or tried to make peace with the Slytherin's instead of hurting them. Dumbledore intended for Harry Potter to be his heir and the next great light wizard, he couldn't have him become a dark lord. He could be much worse than Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he is known.

Harry had the power and fame to make a real impact, bigger than even Dumbledore could make. From what he heard from the portraits, he learnt that Ronald Weasley was constantly trying to befriend him. He had no problems with this as it meant that Harry would be friends with a nice and light family, the Weasley's never went dark, they could be good role models for him. But it appeared that Harry wasn't interested in making many friends, he seemed more than content with Delphi Riddle and he occasionally would allow Fay Dunbar to hang out with him.

Fay's family, from what he remembered, was rather neutral when it came to the light and dark war. He would've preferred Harry to befriend a light family but neutral was fine. But from what he understood it seemed like Fay was more Delphi's friend, that means she may not be that important in the long run.

Plus now Harry would be spending another summer going between an orphanage and Bellatrix Lestrange, he had no idea what would happen to Harry. He needed to do better for next year.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

Harry's holidays were frighteningly uneventful, after returning to the orphanage he got a few greetings before he went up to his room. The only excitable event at the orphanage was when the new kid barged into Harry's room and thought it was a good idea to show Harry who is in charge. Harry would grin at the memory, the bully had ended up flinching every time he saw Harry.

Harry had actually spent most of his time going to Delphi's house or writing letters to Fleur. Though there was something that was pretty memorable. Shadow had officially become the personal messenger for when Harry wrote to Fleur, for when Harry wrote to anybody really, it helped that Shadow really approved of the girl. Shadow was having some problem with a house elf that kept trying to steal all of his letters. Shadow had communicated his displeasure at the house elf to Harry.

Harry had a pretty special relationship with Shadow, as far as everyone else was concerned, Shadow was just Harry's familiar. While that was true, Harry felt that their relationship was stronger then one of a master and familiar. Shadow obeyed without question and Harry could understand Shadow despite no words or being said. If they were hungry or sad or happy, the other would know instantly. Of course Harry blocked that off for most of the day but they would check on each other every now and then.

The meeting with the elf was probably the most interesting part of Harry's summer

* * *

_"You have a present for me boy?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked up from a book to see Shadow hover in the air while holding a struggling house elf, by the pillow cloth that he wore, with ease "Drop him" Harry ordered, Shadow let go and the elf fell to the floor just as Shadow flew over and landed on his master's shoulder. Harry put the book down and gave Shadow a few affectionate strokes "good boy, let me deal with this and I'll reward you later" Shadow nodded while looking rather proud. Harry stood up and Shadow jumped off his shoulder and flew to the top of the cupboard which he used as a perch._

_"H...hello" The house elf greeted Harry nervously as he stood up "I am Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf"_

_"Well Dobby the house elf" Harry spoke in a calm voice "perhaps you'd like to tell me why you've been trying to attack my familiar?"_

_"No sir, Dobby hasn't been trying to attack the great Harry Potter's familiar" Dobby shook his head quickly_

_"My familiar would disagree" Harry responded as he tapped a rune stone with his wand, the rune stone was a rather brilliant gift from Bellatrix and effectively acted like a silencing charm that Harry could turn on or off. "I mean, once is understandable, twice is a coincidence, three times is suspicious. You've tried to attack him about five or seven times"_

_"No! Dobby was only trying to steal the letters, Dobby didn't want to hurt the bird. Dobby..." Dobby froze as he realised that he just admitted that he was trying to steal Harry's letters_

_"Yeah, bit late to go back now" Harry said as he correctly guessed Dobby's thoughts "now why were you trying to steal my letters? Before you answer that, I know you haven't managed to steal any because I only write to Fleur and Delphi and I use Shadow for both of them and they always reply with Shadow."_

_"Dobby was hoping that if Harry Potter sir did not get any letters then he would be upset and not want to go to Hogwarts" Dobby admitted_

_"Not go to Hogwarts?" Harry raised an eyebrow_

_"Harry Potter sir must not go to Hogwarts. There is a great plot, Harry Potter is in danger. Dobby remembers how things were before Harry Potter sir had defeated you-know-who, Harry Potter must not go"_

_"I don't really have much of a choice" Harry responded while rolling his eyes at the dramatic elf "I..."_

_"But sir" Dobby cut him off "there is much danger, Dobby will stop Harry Potter sir from going if he must"_

_"Oh will you?" Harry looked at Dobby with amusement "Alright, Dobby, let's say that you do something and then you run off so I can't hurt you. If you run off, I can find you. I can find anyone with my familiar Shadow and my house elf friend Kreatcher. Matter of fact, Kreatcher" Harry called and the old elf popped in_

_"Master Harry be calling Kreatcher?" Kreatcher bowed respectfully _

_"Kreatcher do you know this elf?" Harry gestured to a paling Dobby_

_"Yes master" Kreatcher nodded "he is the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby"_

_"Thank you Kreatcher" Harry nodded at him before looking back at Dobby "you see between Shadow, Kreatcher, myself and a knowledge of who you serve, you wouldn't be able to get very far. And when I find you, because I will find you, I will hurt you" Harry raised his palm and Dobby nearly jumped out of his skin when a ball of flame began hovering above it. Dobby was stunned, he couldn't believe that Harry Potter was using magic openly without any fear, does that mean he won't get punished for it._

_"Now elf, you will listen to me" Harry said in an annoyed tone "I have no choice but to go to Hogwarts, I do not want to go but the old goat in charge is forcing me to go. If I don't go they just pick me up and drag me back there. Now I will take your warning into consideration and kindly ask that you leave before I lose what little patience I have, also if you dare to bother my familiar again then I will burn you into a crisp"_

_"Y...yes, H...Harry Potter sir" Dobby said in a sad voice, he turned to Shadow "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter's familiar, Dobby will go home and punish himself"_

_"Don't punish yourself" Harry said, surprising Dobby "just don't bother me and we'll call it even"_

_"Harry Potter sir is such a great wizard" A tear dropped down Dobby's face as he looked at Harry with awe "to be so kind to Dobby"_

_"Guessing the Malfoy's don't treat you well?" Harry said, Dobby remained silent for several moments and that easily answered Harry's question "Look, just go to Bellatrix Lestrange"_

_"Lestrange?" Dobby blinked_

_"She's your mistresses sister" Harry explained "tell her that I sent you and that you want to get out of the Malfoy's service, she might be able to help"_

_"Oh, the great Harry Potter sir..."_

_"Is tired" Harry cut Dobby off "go"_

_"Yes sir, Dobby will be leaving now" Dobby said before popping away_

_"Huh, I'm going soft" Harry sighed_

* * *

Harry entered the Gringotts bank so he could get money from his trust vault, the goblins looked at him differently from the others witches and wizards, that was because they actually liked him. The sight of Shadow let them know that the wizard was a powerful one despite being so young, the burns and scars taught them that this wizard was either a warrior or one that had suffered, maybe both. Any of those would earn some respect from the goblins.

He was also the Potter heir and therefore he was an important client. They also preferred how he dealt with them, he was quiet, he wasn't loud like the other wizards. He, much like them, preferred to just hurry and do his business before leaving. He also respected them, unlike other wizards.

Shortly after exiting Gringotts with sufficient money, he found Delphi standing outside and trying to make conversation with the goblin guards outside. He noticed that the guards didn't look too happy with that fact. He couldn't blame them, he had conversations with her before.

"My apologies" Harry said to the guards as he grabbed Delphi by the arm "her brain hasn't fully developed yet" He added before dragging her off

"Hey" Delphi said "my brain is quite fine thank you"

"Clearly not if you're bothering the guards" Harry replied

"I wasn't bothering them, I was talking to them

"I just said that" Harry responded "come on, we'll buy all our stuff."

"Fine, fine" Delphi sighed "I still don't get why mom isn't shopping with us"

"That's because you're an idiot"

"Harry"

"Either that or memory loss, because if you remembered then you would know that she doesn't want our day ruined by idiots staring at the boy-who-lived hanging out with a former death eater"

"But that's not fair!" Delphi complained

"I never said it was" Harry sighed. Delphi looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself.

The two spent a few hours shopping, getting everything they need before they headed over to the bookstore.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books today?" Delphi read the sign that was just outside the shop "isn't he that guy whose books you and mum don't like?"

"If you mean we laughed at them and burnt them then yes" Harry nodded "I read one of his books, it was garbage. I read another with the hope that it'd be better"

"Was it?"

"No, it was worse" Harry shivered slightly "I tried another but I couldn't bare to do anything beyond skim it and I still somehow ended up with a headache. I am not wasting money on that shite"

"But it's part of our list for this year" Delphi pointed out

"You're mum gave you plenty of money, you spend some on it if you want. I won't" Harry said firmly as the two entered the shop only to find it crowded with tons of witches and wizards crowding around a table where a blonde haired man with a wide smile and unnaturally white teeth. It wouldn't take a genius to guess who it was, that's why Harry knew that even Delphi guessed that it was Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry rolled his eyes at the witches that were trying to get Lockhart's attention.

He and Delphi went around getting all their books for charms, potions and the other subjects. Delphi brought the defence books but Harry still refused to waste money on it. Just as they were about to leave Harry and Delphi met with an unpleasant surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron Weasley demanded, he was accompanied by a bunch of other red heads and Hermione Granger

"Good lord, they're breeding" Harry shivered as he looked between Hermione and the other Weasley's

"We're buying our school supplies, what do you think we're doing?" Delphi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"Merlin's beard" Lockhart said after noticing Harry, Harry rather stood out with his burnt left eye but it attracted Lockhart's attention long enough for him to notice his scar. "It's Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. Harry bit back a series of words, after first year the whole of the wizarding world knew what he looked like and he couldn't really go anywhere without someone noticing. "Come up front Harry, we'll take a picture"

"I would...but I don't really want to" Harry shrugged

"Come now Harry, the two of us would make the front page, and I'll add my entire collective work in for free" Lockhart replied

"No thank you" Harry sighed before walking off, a few witches looked furious but he couldn't really bring himself to care

"Oh, look famous Harry Potter" An annoying yet familiar voice drawled "can't even go to a book store without getting on the front page. Oh, are you hanging out with the Weasels now?" Harry, slightly confused about Malfoy's last comment turned around to see that most of the Weasley family were standing nearby

"No" Harry turned to Draco "they just happen to be standing there. as for me getting more attention than you, I am deeply sorry that nobody wants to take your picture. You poor little baby, it's not your fault that you look like a rodent" A few of the Weasley snickered at Harry's comment, while Delphi barely restrained her laughter at it

"You're one to talk, scar face!" Malfoy shot back

"You're original" Harry rolled his eyes "scar face Malfoy? Really? I would've thought that you could come up with better, though it's understandable since your intelligence is rather on the low side. Now I understand that you're jealous..."

"I am not jealous!"

"Personally I'm jealous of all the people that don't know you" Harry replied "now I know you're a few spells short of an arsenal, but I would like to remind you that there are better ways to get attention then throwing tantrums. Now why don't you cheer up and go find someone who actually wants to talk to you? Fair warning, you'll be searching for a long time"

"You little..." Malfoy started only to be interrupted by a new voice

"Draco" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, he walked up to the group. Draco suddenly got quiet and stepped out of the way "Is there a problem?" Lucius asked

"Yes" Harry answered "you're son was whining and complaining like a spoilt brat because I got attention and he didn't."

"I did not!" Draco said

"Oh, because I clearly remember you saying 'famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a book store without making the front page'." Harry replied "You're a whiny little brat and you know it."

"Enough Draco" Lucius hissed at his son before Draco could respond, Lucius then turned to Harry "ah, Mr Potter, I am Lucius Malfoy."

"Naturally" Harry nodded

"Forgive me" Lucius said as he used his cane to push Harry's hair up so he could see the infamous lightning bolt scar "your scar is legendary, as is the one who gave it to you"

"True" Harry agreed as he pushed the cane away, his agreement surprising both Malfoy and the Weasley's "I don't like him, but even I will admit that the man was skilled and powerful"

"Yes" Lucius nodded, not quite sure how to respond, he averted his gaze on to the Weasleys "ah, don't tell me, red hair and second hand clothes. This must be the Weasleys"

"Alright kids" A balding red man appeared, Harry guessed that this was the father of the Weasleys

"Ah, Arthur" Lucius said

"Lucius" Arthur replied with a forced respect

"The ministry raids keeping you busy?" Lucius smirked as he picked up the books from Ginny Weasley's cauldron "what is the point in being a disgrace to wizards if they don't even pay you well enough for it?"

"Can we hurry this up please?" Harry said impatiently, causing all eyes to fall on him "because the way I see it, I can't go backwards because I'm being blocked by redheads and I can't go forwards because I'm being blocked by blondes. Can someone move before the brunettes start rolling in?"

"Very well" Lucius replied, barely controlling his rage at being spoken to in such a manner, he placed the books back in Ginny's cauldron "though I do wonder who taught you your manners?"

"That would be Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry answered with a grin, Lucius's face went pale

"B...Bellatrix Lestrange, you say?" He said as memories of his sister-in-law flooded his head, memories of a vicious and unmerciful witch, who happened to be bat-shit crazy and absolutely terrifying. "Ah, I imagine that she's taught you quite a lot"

"Yes, including spells. If you don't approve of her teachings, I can always tell her" Harry smirked

"No, that's quite alright" Lucius said as he grabbed Draco's arm "we'll be off now" Lucius said before dragging Draco away "tell me" he whispered to his son "what in Merlin's name were you thinking by antagonising the boy who was taught by Bellatrix bloody Lestrange?!" The two exited the shop

"Let's go" Delphi said to Harry

"You know Lestrange?!" Ron blurted out

"What if I do?" Harry said, he was about to walk off when the eldest Weasley greeted him

"Hello Mr Potter, I am Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly" He gestured to the plump red headed woman who had walked up to them

"Hi" Harry said "if that's all, I'll be off"

"I trust you know my sons" Molly Weasley said, informing Harry that that wasn't all

"I've only talked to the one and that was against my will" Harry replied

"W...well" Molly stuttered slightly "never mind, I'm sure you can all get to know each other. This is my youngest, Ginny" Molly gestured to a slightly nervous Ginny Weasley, the only other female of the Weasley family and the youngest "she's starting Hogwarts this year"

"O...kay?" Harry said, not quite understanding why he should care

"You know Bellatrix Lestrange?!" Ron repeated

"Tell me, are you deaf or merely stupid?" Harry rolled his eyes at the second youngest Weasley "I had just said that."

"Dear, I think Ron's just worried" Molly Weasley said "I know you might not want to hear it but she's an evil woman"

"She is not evil!" Delphi exclaimed just before Harry could say anything

"But I thought that she was a dark witch" Hermione said

"You think?" Harry said in mock surprise "I would have never have guessed. Now if you don't mind, we'll be off" Harry said before he and Delphi walked out of the store before any of them could respond

* * *

Eventually second year started, the Slytherins had just arrived back in their common room after the sorting feast had finished. By this point the first years were already in bed while the rest of the house began greeting each other.

"Well this is nice" A voice called and all the Slytherin's turned to see Harry Potter walk out of the shadows from one corner of a room

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Two things actually" Harry said as he yawned "first of all, I just wanted to remind you all to let the first years know to stay out of my way. Second of all, I've realised that a certain idiot didn't learn from last year. Now, I'm going to hurt Malfoy, if you want to defend him then know that I will go through you to get to him. So if you want to defend him then stay where you are, if not then move out the way"

Malfoy snorted, expecting the whole of Slytherin to jump to his defence. He suddenly became rather horrified when he saw that most of Slytherin had moved out of the way, the only people remaining at his side were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and a few upper year Slytherin's whose parents owed his father some favours.

"Great" Harry said as he raised a hand into the air, his skull mask dropped into his hand just as Shadow flew down and landed on one of the pieces of furniture "let's get started" Harry said before he put his mask on


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -

"I'm not afraid of you Potter!" Draco said as bravely as could as he and his back up aimed their wands at Harry, even though their arms were shaky..

"Are you not?" Harry tilted his head to the side, his skull mask making him look terrifyingly creepy

"You're out numbered!" Parkinson shouted "You filthy half-blood freak! You don't deserve to be anywhere near us or our noble house!"

"I suppose I am" Harry straightened his neck "after all, it's me vs you, Draco, his two goons and three Slytherin's that look to be third to sixth years. I suppose the first thing I should do is get rid of the older ones, it might even the playing field a little" Harry waved his right arm and two of the three upper years went flying before they crashed into a wall and lost consciousness. The other upper year fired a stunner, Harry raised his left hand and a shield made of wind formed and blocked the stunner. Harry gestured with his left hand and the wind flew forward and crashed into the Slytherin and sent him backwards into a different wall but ended with the same results. "That's better"

"Back of Potter! Flippendo!" Malfoy shouted, Harry dodged and pulled out his own wand, he non-verbally fired four expelliarmus's at a surprising speed and the four Slytherin second years all lost their wands. Harry sent five stinging hexes at Crabbe and Goyle each, hitting them in various places before he tied them up with ropes. He then turned his attention to Parkinson and tied her up with ropes, he also put a silencing spell on her and Crabbe and Goyle so he didn't have to listen to their screaming and complaining.

"Now Malfoy, where were we?" Harry asked. Malfoy, who was currently paler than anybody had ever seen him, tried to run away. Harry sent a tripping spell at Malfoy's feet causing him to fall on his face, Harry then hit him with a body bind. The other Slytherin's were getting a bit fearful, not only did Potter defeat three upper year Slytherin's and four Slytherin's from his own year, but all of his spells were non-verbal and the first three were taken out with wandless magic.

"Let go of me!" Malfoy screamed before Harry kicked him over so he was facing up

"Poor little Malfoy" Harry said as he put his foot on Draco's face "too stupid to listen when you should. All I wanted was to be left alone, but you didn't listen. I think I was too nice last time, this time I will show you real pain"

"You...you don't scare me!" Malfoy said, despite the fact that his body was shaking

"We'll see" Harry said softly as he removed his foot and hit Draco in the face with a stinging hex, Harry released Draco's right arm from the body bind, he placed his left foot on top of Draco's wrist when Draco tried to move his arm. "Ah, and this is your wand hand isn't it? Tell me Draco, what's your favourite lesson? Mine is charms" Draco stayed silent and didn't answer "you don't feel like talking? That's fine. I can talk, I usually talk to myself anyway, it's the only way I can guarantee an intelligent conversation. Now, I've learnt quite a few advanced charms, here's one. Aguamenti" Harry sent a jet of water at Malfoy, striking him harshly in the face "oh that was fun, let's go again" Harry said before he shot several more jets at Malfoy.

The Slytherin's were beginning to realise that this was a lot more dangerous than they had originally thought as Draco was laid on his back, not only would the water sting him but he could drown. They realised that he could die!

"Okay, getting bored now" Harry said before he kicked Draco so he was now on his stomach, Malfoy began coughing violently, water spilling out of his mouth.

"Y...you c...can't do this" Malfoy got out between coughs

"I believe I am doing this Draco" Harry replied "now, where was I? Oh yes, Harry walked around and pinned Draco's hand again, this time with his right foot. I had learnt the aguamenti charm, I had also learnt the one that turns water into ice." Harry shot another blast of water at Draco, this time at his hand. Harry then turned the water into ice, and Draco screamed out as his hand was trapped in ice.

"Stop it!" Draco screamed, red-faced, in pain and terrified

"It stings doesn't it?" Harry asked "It's funny though, the fact that it gives off a burning feeling despite the fact that it's cold. Me?" Harry turned the ice back into water "I prefer to burn things the old fashioned way" Harry aimed his wand at Draco's hand and a small jet of flames burst out and burnt it, causing Draco to cry and scream in pain. "Oh, what's wrong? Not hot enough?" Harry increased the temperature and Draco's scream got louder, several seconds later, Harry had removed his foot and stopped the flames with a wave of his free hand.

The Slytherin's felt slightly sick at thee sight of Draco, his burnt skin left a horrible smell in the air, that added to his screaming and tears, needless to say various Slytherin's were going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. Harry reapplied the body bind, causing Draco's arm to snap back to his body and his hand to slap his side which caused even more pain.

"Hey Draco" Harry said in a friendly tone "what was it that you called me? You know when we met in Diagon alley? Ah, right, I remember, 'scar face', that's what you called me. That really hurt my feelings Draco, but I figure that our conflict was just from a lack of understanding. You don't really know what scars are like, let me show you."

Harry grabbed Draco, he turned him over and dragged him by the collar to the fireplace. Draco's eyes, and many of the others widened as they saw where Harry was taking him.

"No! Please! Stop!" Draco begged as tears flooded his face "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry Draco, you're afraid, you'll say anything to get out of this. I'm going to make sure you're truly sorry" Harry said as he stopped just in front of the fire place, he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the flames, though that moment was interrupted by Draco's screams.

"Please don't! I...I'm sorry, I won't insult you again! I will..."

"Shush, shush, shush Draco" Harry said as he lifted Draco so he was looking him right in the eye, Draco looked undeniably horrified as he stared at Harry. From he's perspective, all he could see was a skull with killing curse green eyes "I need you to know why I'm hurting you, it's just not because of what you've done. That's partly it. I'm doing this because I like it. And you gave me an excuse"

Harry turned Draco and grabbed him by the hair and neck, he shoved the left side of Draco's face into the fire. The Slytherin's struggled to keep their food in their stomach's as they heard Malfoy's screams echo throughout the common room. Their horror only sky rocketed when Harry started laughing at the same time. Not a small laugh, not a quiet laugh. The laugh that Harry let out was sadistic, loud, loudest they had ever heard the usually quiet boy.

"Come on Dragon! Can't handle a little flame!" Harry taunted before he pulled Draco out of the fire and tossed him away, he cancelled the body bind on him and Draco's hands immediately went to his face as he began to try and pat out the flames while he rolled on the floor.

Harry idlily waved a hand and the flames dissepeared, even though the burns still remained. Malfoy's hands seemed to be confused as they wanted to touch his face to alleviate some of the pain but the slightest touch only caused it to flare. Not that Harry cared, he wasn't looking at Draco or his face that had caused a few Slytherin's to vomit. Harry's eyes were fixed on the fire, he watched as it appeared to be dancing in the wind. He was trapped by how the flames varied in colour, how they looked wild and...

"Aarrgh!" Draco's scream interrupted Harry's thoughts

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Harry sighed as he placed a silencing charm on Draco "can no one appreciate art in silence these days? I mean, just look at it" Harry pushed his own hand into the fire, the Slytherin's gasped as they were still struggling to be able to deal with his craziness. Hurting others was one thing, but self damage was another entirely "Ah, that's comforting" Harry removed his hand, shocking the Slytherin's as they saw he wasn't even burnt. A bit of fire shot out from the fireplace and took the shape of a snake, it slithered up Harry's arm, to his shoulders and then to the other arm before it returned back to the flames.

"Now" Harry averted his attention from the fire and looked at Draco who was still squirming on the floor in pain "ah, are you hurt? Hmm, perhaps someone can volunteer to make it better. I know, Parkinson!" Harry untied Pansy Parkinson with a wave of his wand "get over here"

"B...but...I...please, don't hurt me!" She begged

"I don't recall stuttering, get over here Parkinson. Come on now, I don't bite"

"But...but...I..."

"Now!" Harry roared, Parkinson nearly jumped to her feet, she quickly rushed over, fear all over her face. "You see, that's good" Harry's voice was calm, he placed his wand back in his holster and walked behind Parkinson, he placed his hands on her shoulders and had her look at Malfoy "tell me Parkinson, you fancy young Mr Malfoy, don't you? Yes, in fact I wager most of the school is bored of seeing you clinging on to his arm like a sloth. You're about as attractive as one. Now, your precious little dragon is hurt, poor thing has been burnt, why don't you give him a kiss and make it better?"

"K...kiss him?" Pansy stuttered as she saw Draco's burnt face "p...please don't make me, please!"

"Why not? I thought you liked him" Harry asked in an amused voice

"I only liked him because he was rich and good looking!" Pansy cried "Don't make me kiss him!" She begged

"Ah look, the proud pureblood begging 'the half-blood freak'" Harry snorted

"I...I'm sorry" Parkinson sobbed, Harry turned her around and his right hand grabbed her by the throat, any further words were gone. Her hands went to his wrist while her eyes were fixed on the green eyes and skull mask

"Do not lie to me!" Harry hissed in a dangerous voice that was near parsletounge "I hate the word sorry. People never mean it" Parkinson gasped as she struggled to breath, Harry tossed her to the floor.

He gestured to Draco, Pansy held back some more tears. She slowly got to her knees, she shakily leant down and planted a kiss on the burnt half of Draco's face. Draco jumped back in pain while Pansy vomited on the floor.

"Wow" Harry said in amazement "this got really dark, didn't it?" Harry waved his hand over Draco and the burns on his face and hand disappeared, as if he was never burnt in the first place. "So Draco?" Harry said to Malfoy who was clutching his face and staring at him in terror "have I made my point?" Draco quickly nodded in fear "That's good." Harry walked to the middle of the common room, he slowly turned in a circle and looked at everyone "Listen up, from this point on, I'm putting Slytherin on notice. Salazar Slytherin" Harry pointed to the painting of Salazar Slytherin "told me last year that he's tired of you pure blood idiots ruining his once noble house with your stupid blood supremacy. Frankly, I don't care what you do or what you believe in. But bother me or my friends again and I will hurt you. I had originally planned to give the house a warning for the year, guess what, this is it. Draco took your one warning, blame him.

If anyone bothers me again...well, accidents can happen and sometimes they end up killing people. I mean, nobody could blame me if one of you trips down some stairs and breaks your neck...or if something ends up in one of your drinks...or if your common room catches fire in the middle of the night. I trust you'll all behave, goodbye Slytherin" Harry walked to the exit, he removed his mask just as Shadow landed on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hi Harry" Delphi said the next day as she sat down next to Harry at breakfast

"Hi Delphi" Harry replied as he handed Shadow some food before he began feeding himself "good sleep?"

"It was alright" Delphi shrugged as she started eating her own breakfast

"Good" Harry nodded

"What about you?" Delphi asked

"Fine, I mean I went asleep a bit later than usual" Harry admitted

"Why?"

"Oh, I was out terrorising the Slytherin's"

"Let me guess, because of Malfoy?" Delphi gave him a knowing look

"Because of Malfoy, though to be fair I may have gone a bit overboard."

"May have?" Delphi raised an eyebrow "What exactly did you do?"

"Well, it went like this" Harry said just before launching into a very detailed explanation about his late night adventure "hmm, now that I think about it, that was a little overboard"

"Harry!" Delphi blurted out once he was done "that was very overboard! You got vomit all over there common room! That's disgusting, and I bet you made it smell horrible now"

"You're right, I'm a monster" Harry rolled his eyes

"Also, I don't understand why you keep doing it to just the Slytherin's"

"Firstly because the Hufflepuff's and Ravens stay out of my way, so do the Gryffindor's for the most part. Slytherin house had the most bullies in school, what with most of them being pure-blood supremist, rich and spoilt brats or rich and spoilt, pure-blood supremist brats, I just made sure they know that I'm not on the bully list. Anyway, I also sent Shadow to your mothers house yesterday with a letter that told her exactly what I did"

"Has she replied yet?"

"No, not yet. Wait, scratch that" Harry said as an owl came in with a package that was shaped suspiciously like a broom. The owl dropped the package in front of them then landed on the table, it looked at Harry expectantly. "Fine, have some" Harry said as he gave the owl some food. Shadow gave the bird a glare, at least until Harry gave him some more food "okay, here's a note" Harry said as he took the note off the package "it says 'Hi Harry, I'm so proud of you. I know I shouldn't be supporting this because you shouldn't be fighting and terrorising people but my little boy is already such a powerful wizard! If I was there then I'd hug you! I'm sending you a gift, I was saving it for Christmas but you deserve an early present. I'll just get you something else for Christmas. Say hi to Delphi, and both of you remember to write. Bye', so I wager that this is my present."

"Did you get a broom?!" John Matthews, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain exclaimed as he walked up to the pair

"No, it's a mop" Harry said sarcastically as he opened the package to reveal a nimbus 2001, the latest broom on the market

"Bloody hell, a nimbus 2001!" John blurted out in shock "Harry, do you like quidditch?!" He asked hopefully

"Not really" Harry answered honestly

"But...what?" John seemed confused and began glancing between Harry and the broom

"I like flying, I don't care for quidditch"

"Are you any good?"

"He's annoyingly good" Delphi said "especially for someone who doesn't care for the sport"

"Can you try out for the team? Please!" John begged

"I will think about it" Harry said with an annoyed voice "now excuse me" Harry rewrapped the broom in the package, he then stood up "I'll just go and put this in my room" Harry said as he walked out of the hall and up to the common room, to the relief of the Slytherin's that were trying not to look at him.

"Harry!" He heard someone call him at one point, he recognised the voice as Gilderoy Lockhart

"Oh hell no" Harry muttered and gradually increased his speed while not looking back, pretending not to have heard him

"Harry! Wait just a...oof!"

Harry briefly glanced back and saw that Lockhart had just crashed into Ron Weasley and the pair fell on the floor. Harry barely supressed a snort and quickly walked off, unfortunately a few hallways later he came face to face with Hermione Granger.

"Is that a broom?" She asked

"No it's an story for kids, woman look at the damn shape of it" Harry gestured to the broom shape of...the broom

"Don't be rude!"

"Don't be idiot then" Harry replied

"I am not an idiot!"

"Have you upgraded to THE idiot? I must say I'm impressed, not enough to want to actually talk to you though. So goodbye and may we never meet again" Harry shoved past her and walked off.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter may lead to some differing opinions, I just want to say one thing.

Harry's dark, the chapter's dark, the story's occasionally dark, just deal with it.

Also I remember one review asking about how I planned to portray Dumbledore. In this story I want to portray Dumbledore as someone who wants the defeat of Voldemort and he wants Harry to take over as the leader of the light. With the canon Dumbledore I sometimes get the feeling that he wasn't quite sure if the horcrux in Harry would be destroyed and let Harry live, in my story I am going for a Dumbledore who believes that horcrux would die instead of Harry and he wants Harry to basically take over his work for him and become the next leader of the light.

Of course, Harry doesn't want that. My version of Harry is dark and he has very few rules, the main one is basically don't hurt anyone who is innocent (hasn't done anything to you), as shown by the fact that he only hurt Malfoy and anyone who got in his way, also Parkinson but that was because she got in his way and she was being a bitch.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -

"E...excuse me" A nervous voice said, Harry who was sitting in the library and waiting for Delphi had looked up to see two Slytherin girls standing in front of him. Their names were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis if he remembered them correctly

"Can I help you?" Harry asked

"W...well I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Tracy Davis" Daphne introduced herself and her friend "uh...as you know, we're Slytherin's in your year and we've been present every time you came to our common room."

"I miss the part that answered my question, how can I help you?" Harry repeated, Daphne and Tracy looked a bit more nervous

"W...well, we were hoping to become your friends" Tracy said

"What? You want to be my friends?" Harry snorted "Cut to the chase and tell me what you want"

"But we are..."

"Cut to the chase" Harry interrupted "or stop wasting my time"

"Okay, fine" Daphne sighed "you're strong and dangerous and all of Slytherin is scared of you, me and Tracy are having a hard time in Slytherin. Tracy because she's a half-blood and me because the boys want me because of my family name and fortune. We were hoping that with you with you as an ally, we'd..."

"Have less trouble from the other Slytherin's" Harry finished for her "see, that wasn't so hard. Now first of all, you know that I plan to leave this bloody school the second my fifth year is finished?"

"Yes but that won't stop the Slytherin's from being scared of you" Tracy replied "if we just threaten them with you popping in to pay a visit then they'll back off. Plus, if you're interested then we really will be your friends"

"I have more friends than I could be bothered with at the moment" Harry sighed "but Delphi has been bothering me about not making friends, so I suppose we're friends. Quick question, don't I scare you?"

"Oh you absolutely terrify us" Daphne reassured him

"But we figured it's better to be with you than against you" Tracy added

"Hi Harry" Delphi said as she walked up to them

"Delphi, I made two friends" Harry gestured to Daphne and Tracy

"What?!" Delphi blurted out in shock

"That's right" Harry grinned "Friendship motherfucker"

"Harry that's brilliant!"

"And you doubted me" Harry smirked

"Harry, you doubted yourself" Delphi reminded him "you said you'd never be able to make friends"

"And I just proved myself wrong" Harry realised "Damn it!"

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in defence class with Delphi at his side plus Tracy and Daphne behind him. Lockhart entered and Harry couldn't help roll his eyes as he saw Lockhart walk by a painting of Lockhart making another painting of Lockhart. Harry thought that the man was a bit too clean and happy for someone who has apparently been constantly fighting dark creatures and wizards.

"Well, let's if you're right about him being a useless idiot" Delphi whispered to him

"A galleon says I am" Harry whispered back

"You're on" Delphi shook his hand, signifying her acceptance

"Look at Granger" Daphne gestured to Hermione Granger who was swooning at the very sight of him. Harry wasn't sure if he should pity the man or laugh.

"Let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, me" Lockhart started "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league and five time winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award" Lockhart flashed his bright teeth at the class.

"Oh sweet Merlin" Harry sighed, he turned over to Delphi, clearly expecting her to hand him a galleon.

"What?" She hissed "He hasn't done anything to prove he's useless yet. Ask at the end of the lesson"

"But I don't talk about that" Lockhart continued "I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her" He took a moment to laugh at his own joke, even though nobody laughed "I see you've all brought a complete set of my books, well done. Oh...wait, Mr Potter, do you not have any of my books?"

"Nope" Harry shook his head

"Ah well, you can buy some later" Lockhart smiled at him

"Hell no" Harry coughed into his hand, only Delphi, Tracy and Daphne were able to hear him.

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about. Just to see how well you've read them and how well you've taken them in"

"Look at this" Daphne said once Lockhart had handed over the test papers and moved far enough away to not hear her "it's all about him"

"The first question is actually asking about his favourite colour" Harry said slowly with disbelief in his voice "who...in...the hell...gives...a...shit?"

"You have thirty minutes" Lockhart said from the front of the classroom "Begin"

* * *

"Tut, tut" Lockhart looked through the finished test results "hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care products, good." He winked at her, she looked ready to faint.

"Did he say 'tut-tut'?" Harry asked Delphi "Please tell me that motherfucker did not say tut-tut. I hate tut-tut!"

"Don't ask" Delphi mouthed to Daphne and Tracy who looked very confused

"Now" Lockhart continued, ignorant "perhaps if you'd all like then we can act out a few scenes from the book. Mr Potter, come to the front"

"What?" Harry blinked

"Come up to the front, you can help me act out this scene" Lockhart smiled at Harry, only to be met with a rather intense stare from the boy himself. The stare continued for several moments, maybe even a minute or two, Lockhart found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of the green eyed boy in front of him

"I am not afraid to kill you" Harry eventually said in a calm yet threatening voice "also if I hear the words 'tut-tut' come out of you again then I will rip your hair off and make you eat it" all Slytherin's in the room had involuntarily gulped and shivered, knowing full well what Harry could do when he felt like it. The Hufflepuff's were rather surprised, the Ravenclaw's not so much, the Gryffindor's didn't really like Lockhart. At least that was true for the boys, girls from pretty much each house were glaring at Harry or in shock of his words. Especially Hermione Granger, though that didn't surprise anyone.

"He really doesn't like tut..." Tracy started only to stop when Harry's head snapped towards her "that word" She corrected "he doesn't like that word"

"It's a long story" Delphi sighed "also I think it's words, not word"

"W...well...I see that you're not feeling up to it" Lockhart replied, not noticing that he actually taken a step back "how about another volunteer? Um...Mr Weasley!"

"Me?!" Ron looked at him in shock

"Yes!" Lockhart smiled "You'll do, you'll do nicely. You're perfect"

"Gay" Harry coughed, once again causing the girls to glare at him

What followed was what Harry would describe as the most pathetic thing he had ever seen, horrible and enthusiastic overacting from Lockhart combined with terrible and unenthusiastic underacting from Ron with a ridiculous story. Though Harry kept himself entertained by imaging burning Lockhart's hair.

"Now" Lockhart said after that insult to acting was over and Ron had returned to his seat "be warned, it's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind, you may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only, that no harm can befall you, whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" Lockhart dramatically lifted a cloth off a cage, revealing a cage full of pixies.

"Cornish Pixies'?" Seamus Finnegan laughed

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart corrected "laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them" Lockhart opened the cage, allowing the pixies to fly out.

All of a sudden the classroom was in chaos, the pixies flew around and began damaging everything. They ripped books, pulled hair, threw whatever they could. Neville ended up dangling from a chandelier after the pixies painfully dragged him up by his ears. Many of the class began running out of the classroom, Lockhart tried to stop the pixies but one of them snatched his wand. Lockhart ran but stopped at the doorway.

"Could you all round them up please?" He said before he bolted out..

"Get off me!" One student punched one pixie

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked as he slapped one away with a book.

"That man is an idiot" Harry growled

"Don't insult him!" Hermione replied "He's probably just trying to give us some hands on experience"

"Hands on experience?" Fay repeated "Granger have you gone mental?"

"I don't know about 'gone', I assume she was born that way" Harry said as he aimed his wand in the air, a spell shot out of it and the Pixies stopped moving. They froze in midair, floating around the room. The class had gone silent

"Harry! That was non-verbal!" Fay exclaimed in shock and awe, looks that were mirrored by the rest of the class

"I know" Harry said as he lowered his wand "it was my spell after all"

"When did you learn non-verbal casting?" Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor boy asked

"Last summer" Harry shrugged

"You can't have, it's a sixth year skill, there's no way you could have learnt that in a single summer on your own" Hermione Granger said

"No way **you** could've" Harry replied "some of us are actually smart Granger"

"Harry" Delphi said before the two could start arguing "someone might want to get Neville down"

"Fine" Harry sighed, he aimed his wand at Neville then slowly levitated the boy down from the chandiller

"Thanks Harry" Neville's voice was soft and quiet, he looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

"You're welcome now if you excuse me, I'm off"

"Wait a minute" Hermione said as Harry began to make his way out "what about the pixies?"

"What about them?" Harry asked

"You have to help us put them away"

"Do I?" Harry asked "I'm pretty sure I don't. I stopped them, that's my contribution. You want to put them back then do it yourselves" Harry left the room with Delphi, Daphne and Tracy following him. Soon the rest of the students began walking out, leaving just Hermione to put away all the pixies.

"That was horrible" Delphi sighed

"Yep, it's also about to get worse, where's my galleon?" Harry held his hand out

"I don't have it on me" Delphi sighed

"Fine, don't worry about it, Shadow's currently in our room and taking one from your money box. You shouldn't have left it open by the way"

"What?!"

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office, deep in thought. The last few days he had noticed that the Slytherin behaviour had seemed to be just like last time except worse, they all seemed utterly terrified of Harry. He had read one of their minds and was horrified at Harry's brutal and merciless attack on Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore could understand disliking the boy and getting revenge in some humorous prank like James Potter would have done, but this was far too much.

Harry was powerful, that could not be denied. As of the moment Dumbledore was still confident that he could beat him but that could change soon with the rate of progress that the boy was making. When he get's the opportunity then he will check with the other professors and discuss the boy's progress.

Harry had seemed to take a sadistic sort of enjoyment when he was hurting Malfoy and forcing Parkinson to kiss Malfoy's burnt face, the sort of sadistic enjoyment that Bellatrix was famous for possessing. Oh there were stories about how she would laugh as she put her victims under the cruciatus curse, it appears that she was having a negative effect on Harry. He needed to find some way to get him away from her, for others Harry might be unredeemable and unchangeable.

Not for Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore saw Harry as a young child, one that could be trained and taught the difference between right and wrong. Dumbledore still held hope in the possibility of turning Harry towards the light side. He needed Harry to turn to the light, the world needed Harry to turn to the light. Harry needs to be the one to stop Voldemort but it could be disastrous if Harry was dark when he stopped him. Harry could use his power and influence and take over as the new dark lord. Dumbledore absolutely could not let that happen.

"Headmaster" One portrait said "I saw Filius and the Potter from my other frame, they're coming and they'll be here in about ten seconds"

"Thank you" Dumbledore nodded before he waited about nine seconds "come in" He said, he held back a laugh when he heard Filius groan. He loved doing that. The door opened to reveal Filius enter alongside a bored Harry Potter. "Come in, take a seat" Harry sighed and sat down "Now Harry, I am told that you refuse to go to Lockhart's lessons"

"I am not wasting my time with an imbecile who can't teach and feels the need to compliment himself every few moments"

"Ah" Dumbledore sighed "I can understand that"

"I had to take a test where I was asked what his favourite colour is" Harry pointed out "unless there was some riddle or clue in that that would have taught me a spell after working it out. Though I doubt that. Dude's just a dumbass. Also Lilac, who the hell picks Lilac as their favourite colour?"

"Mr Potter, I can understand" Dumbledore said sympathetically "I do, but I couldn't find anyone willing to take up the job besides Lockhart."

"Then you could've had teachers take turns taking over the lessons, better yet I could've taught the first few years, I'd certainly do a better job than that prat. Look, I don't know anything about running a school. Maybe there are some reasons you have for keeping the fool around but I don't care for them. I'll study in the library and learn defence on my own"

"Mr Potter, again, I understand. But you can't just skip classes, if you do it then other students will do it."

"Not my problem" Harry shrugged

"Mr Potter, please be reasonable" Dumbledore sighed, looking very tired

"I am being reasonable, you get a better teacher and I return to lessons, you don't then I learn on my own. You don't see me refusing to attend Professor Flitwick's lessons, because he can actually teach"

"Thank you Mr Potter" Flitwick smiled

"You're welcome, now if there isn't anything else" Harry said as he stood up

"Not at the moment, though I have to let you know that I'm aware of your little trip at the start of the year" Dumbledore said, informing Harry he knew about Harry's last time in the Slytherin common room

"Oh?" Harry smiled "Did you enjoy my little show"

"Your show?" Flitwick asked

"It's nothing important sir, wouldn't you agree Dumbledore?" Harry replied, looking at Dumbledore

"Filius, do you mind if me and Mr Potter have a few moments alone?" Dumbledore asked, not really wanting to get into this with Filius listening in

"I mind" Harry said "I am not being left in a room with just you."

"Mr Potter, please trust that I will not harm you in anyway"

"You also trusted Snape and McGonagall" Harry reminded him "the first one tried to mind rape me and got sent to Azkaban, the second abused the memory of my parents and I turned her into a crying wreck. Let's not take chances. Goodbye Dumbledore" Harry turned and walked out

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to address a review I had gotten about making all my versions of Harry smart and unbeatable. Now as much as I hate to admit it, the person has a point and I do that. Though, I have to be honest I do like doing it, (partly because it is a little therapeutic now that you mention it) but also because I just love powerful Harry Potter fics though I promise I will try to do better in the future.

However I want to point out something, in this story Harry will not be an OP/god-like character who can beat anyone. He is smarter than pretty much everyone but that's just how I'm doing his character.

I have made Harry powerful, he is more powerful than the other characters. He will be challenged and have to work hard in his future fights, I would say roughly about fourth year (or the summer before depending on how I decide to do the story) he will start fighting people who can match his power and even a few better than him.

He's the strongest student in Hogswarts, but Hogwarts's doesn't contain all the people in the world, that's all I'm going to say.

Thanks again for reading, to the reviewer I mentioned I just want to say I appreciate your criticism for two reasons. One you weren't being a dick (or at least I hope you weren't trying to be a dick) and two because you gave me genuine advice that you thought was helpful. Thank you.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

"Fine" Harry sighed in annoyance, Shadow who was sat on his shoulder had made a noise that suggested he was also in a similar mood to his master. Currently Harry found himself being in the common room helping Delphi with her homework, by helping he meant trying to explain the bloody thing "okay look, it's really simple. The magic forced through your wand will alter the shape and size of the object, the more magic you put in, the more the powerful the change. However, the problem with that is when people focus on power they forget detail and other stuff like that. So stronger lasts longer but technique and skill will make it better, understand?"

"I think so" Delphi nodded as she moved onto the next question "just one last question, is this charm supposed to have a counter-clockwise wand movement or clockwise?"

"Neither, you just jab it" Harry replied "although some twist their wrists slightly to the right to make it lighter"

"Thanks" Delphi smiled as she wrote it down "and I'm done. Thank you Professor Potter" She joked

"You're welcome and that's ten point for being an annoying little idiot"

"You're mean" Delphi frowned, not really hurt by his words, he says similar things every day

"You're unobservant if you've only just noticed." Harry now frowned, wondering if he should take her to get checked at the hospital wing for memory charms

* * *

Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort, or at least the piece of his soul inside the diary that Ginny Weasley was holding, was quite excited. He had managed to get control over the girl, sadly he had to spend a lot of time listening to the silly little creature babble and go on and on about mean brothers, school and how she had a crush on the boy-who-lived and then saw how he wasn't anything like he expected.

The last part interested him.

The boy-who-lived, that's what they called him, a boy who had apparently defeated the future version of himself while only being a baby. He had doubts, he was a great wizard so it was unlikely that he was defeated by a mere infant. However, that wasn't to say that the Potter boy didn't interest him, he still wanted to know what happened. Also he remembered the girls description of him, a boy who would apparently look quite handsome if not for the burn and scratch marks on his face. A prodigy who was the best in nearly every subject, yes, yes he would keep an eye on him.

Anyway he had to focus, he had control of the girl for a limited amount of time, if he was going to release the basilisk then he had better it quick. He got into the chamber of secrets, or he had the girl go in there if you want to be more accurate, he had just entered the chamber. He walked up to the giant statue of Slytherin.

**"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the four" **Tom, through Ginny's body, spoke in parsletounge. A few seconds later the mouth opened and the basilisk slithered out, Tom kept the girl's eyes closed. Annoying as she is, she was valuable for the moment

**"Who are you?" **The basilisk asked, deciding if it should eat the little girl in front of it

**"I am Lord Voldemort, I am speaking through the mind of this girl. I had you attack a girl years ago, now it is time to finish the job. Go and kill"**

**"No"**

**"What do you mean no?!" **Tom hissed

**"It means no, I do not serve you. My allegiance belongs to someone else"**

**"Who?!"** Tom demanded

"That'd be me dipshit" A voice called, Tom's/Ginny's head turned around quickly and saw a boy standing there. Tom recognised who it was, he could tell by the burns.

"Ah, Harry Potter"

"Hello, you're not the Weasley girl are you?" Harry responded in parsletounge, shocking Tom, he then continued in normal English "Or maybe you are and puberty has just fucked up you voice?"

"You dare to talk to me like that?"

"You're in an eleven year old's body, you look about as threatening as...well an eleven year old. Now shut it, I'm deducing. You're not a metamorphamaugus or shape shifter, are you? No, you would've changed back the second you thought you were alone. You're not using poly juice either, your eyes are read while the rest of you looks the same. You're not her evil twin are you?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Tom sneered, though it wasn't quite as effective while using the face of an elven year old girl "Foolish child, I am Lord Voldemort"

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened slightly "Not how I pictured us meeting if I'm honest, I expected you to be taller."

"Make your jokes" Tom/Ginny's hand went for the wand in her pocket, but it was ripped away the second it was picked up

"You forgot Voldie" Harry said as he caught the wand "You might be a great fighter, but you're currently in an the body of an eleven year old. That means the same speed and reactions of an elven year old."

"You will pay for this Potter!" Tom growled

"Not today" Harry yawned "I'm tired" Harry lazily shot a stunner which knocked Ginny out, he walked over and picked up the book that she held **"hey, do us a favour and bite this"** Harry said to the Basilisk as he tossed the book up in the air, the basilisk quickly bit down on the book in mid-air. Before spitting it out, leaving it to lie on the floor. **"Thanks"** Harry said before he burnt the remains. He aimed his wand at Ginny's head.

* * *

Ginny Weasley yawned as she woke up in her bed, she didn't really remember going to sleep, ah well, she's awake now. Ginny got up and began her day, not knowing or remembering the fact that she no longer had a diary.

* * *

"Now gather around people" Lockhart said as he stood on top of the duelling platform in the hall, Harry had originally been pretty excited about a duelling club and actually willingly attended the damn thing. His rare show of enthusiasm was stomped down quickly, viciously and without mercy when he realised that Lockhart was the one in charge of it.

"I will pay you anything" Harry whispered to Delphi "let me kill him"

"Can you all see me?" Lockhart asked "Good, now I have permission from Dumbledore to start this little duelling club"

"I will kill him too" Harry vowed to himself under his breath

"Now assisting me with this today is Professor Flitwick" Lockhart gestured to Professor Flitwick who walked up to the Platform and waved at everyone, even though some people struggled to see him from the back "he'll be assisting me in a 'short' demonstration today" Lockhart said, Flitwick didn't show any outward effect from Lockhart making fun of his height other than a slight tightening of his wand hand "don't worry, you'll still have our charms Professor once I'm done" Lockhart winked and smiled and Harry was fighting every part of his being that commanded he yell the words 'kill him' or do the deed himself.

Lockhart and Flitwick bowed to each other, they turned and took ten paces away before getting into duelling positions. Lockhart's position was pretty ridiculous and not very effective, while Flitwick's position reduced his target area by standing sideways and allowed for him to shoot spells quickly, showing he really was a former duelling champion.

"One" Lockhart began counting "two...three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Flitwick yelled and a beam shot from his wand and hit Lockhart dead centre in the chest, Lockhart flew back just as his wand flew out of his hands and he landed with a heavy thump.

"He's still alive" Harry groaned "I wanted one thing today"

"Stop complaining" Delphi elbowed him

"Why should I?" Harry said as he lazily slapped Delphi on the back of the head

"Ah, thank you Professor Flitwick" Lockhart said as he stood up and picked up his wand, he walked with that annoying smile "thank you for demonstrating but I think it was rather obvious what you were doing and all too easy to stop you if I had wanted to"

"Well why don't we do it again and you can stop me this time?" Flitwick suggested with a small yet challenging time

"W...well, maybe later, we don't have much time as of the moment" Lockhart said before turning to the students "now pair up and begin practising"

"Where are you going?" Harry said as he grabbed Delphi who tried to walk away

"W...well I was hoping to practise with someone else" Delphi admitted

"Why?" Harry asked with a knowing look

"Well, other than the fact that I don't fancy getting blasted across the room, I think it'd be good for you to interact with other people."

"I talk to you, Shadow, Fay and two Slytherin girls, how is that not enough?"

"Just try Harry" Delphi sighed

"Fine" Harry sighed back before he slapped her on the back of the head and walked off

"And stop hitting me" She called after him

"No" He said absently without looking at her, his focus was on trying to find someone to partner with, Delphi had partnered up with Fay while Daphne and Tracy partnered up together, the Slytherin's were too scared to even look at him and he was soon going to find himself without a partner. Damn social interactions.

"Don't have a partner yet" A familiar voice said

"Not of yet Granger" Harry bit back a groan

"You can partner with me then"

"If I must" Harry sighed as he turned to face Granger who looked quite confident, he and Granger took out their wands "alright, you go first then"

"Fine" She said with a small smile "expelliarmus" A smaller beam than Flitwick's flew out her wand and hit Harry's hand, causing the wand to drop out of his hand "Not bad if I do say so myself"

"Meh" Harry shrugged as he picked up his wand

"What do you mean meh?!" Hermione demanded

"Could be better, it was alright, that type of stuff" Harry answered as he returned to his position

"I'd like to see you do better" Hermione said in a challenging voice

"Careful what you wish for" Harry said before sending the spell at Hermione, non-verbally, the spell hit her and she went flying backwards as her wand went flying out of her hand. And into Harry's hand, he looks up to realise that he had accidently sent Granger right into Millicent Bulstrode, Millicent looked at him, almost pleading for permission.

Harry, being the responsible and kind person that he was, nodded and conjured a chair for himself to sit in. No sooner than the second before his bum had landed on the chair, Bulstrode and Granger began fighting. Well...it was more Millicent pulling Granger into a head lock and trying to rip out her hair. This had somehow sparked the other Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to fight with each other, Harry saw Ron and Draco get in a few good hits on each other.

Harry barely noticed when Delphi appeared by his side with Tracy and Daphne behind her.

"Huh" Delphi let out a long sigh "next time I'll be your damn partner"

"If it leads to chaos like this then you are bloody forgiven" Harry grinned as he watched

* * *

Harry bit his tongue to stop the string of swear words he wanted to unleash, it was Valentines day, not a day that Harry really cared for. But someone, someone with an annoying smile and more make up than all the seventh years, decided that it would be fun to dress up the castle and just generally make everything pick. Harry barely liked the castle as it is but now Lockhart had made it worse somehow.

The prat had also hired some little dwarfs to sing out songs for people. A few people had been thoroughly embarrassed by the songs, boys and girls alike. One even tried to approach Harry at lunch.

"Oi" The dwarf called as he walked towards Harry " 'Arry Potter'"

Harry just ignored him and walked off, he had no interest in listening to people or dwarfs sing. Especially with voices as horrible as their own, it was bad enough that he had to endure Delphi. He also wondered who had sent him a valentines card, he knew it wasn't Delphi, Fay, Tracy or Daphne. He remembered threatening to burn their hair off if they did and they seemed to like their hair so that crossed them off the list. He briefly wondered if Fleur had sent one for him, but he doubted that she even liked him like that. Even if she did, which he doubted, she always sends all of her letters with Shadow and she doesn't even know that Lockhart set this up. In fact she doesn't even know Lockhart.

'Lucky girl' He thought with a lot of jealousy

Now that he thought about it, it was probably the youngest Weasley. He knew she was one of the many fan girls who were beginning to realise that he was no story book hero. If he had to guess, this was probably a last ditch effort to see if it works.

"Oi! Stop!" The dwarf chased after him and Harry's limited patience was running out "Potter! I said stop you little brat! Stop right now or..."

The dwarf got his wish when Harry did stop, his foot slammed on the ground and a curtain of wind rose up around him. He slowly turned around and eyed the dwarf with a deadly stare, his green eyes blazing with his hair swaying in the rather violent wind around him. If this was an anime then the background would've turned red and jagged lines would appear around him.

"Do...you...need something?" Harry asked in a deadly voice that sent shivers up the spines of any nearby Slytherin's, the dwarf suddenly looked very scared and realised that it was perhaps not the best idea

"W...well...I...you have a valentine" The dwarf stuttered as he took a few steps back

"Do you happen to have a death wish to go along with that valentine?" Harry's voice was unnervingly calm

"N...no, not really"

"Then turn around, walk away and move to our next customer because if you approach me again then I will rip your heart out and feed it to my raven before I go around and kill your dwarf brethren and use their bodies for rituals and spell experimentation. Do we have an understanding?"

Harry never got his answer as the dwarf ran off, though he guessed that the answer was yes. His attention was then brought to the sound of clapping, he turned to see Fay, Tracy, Daphne and Delphi clapping at him.

"Nicely done" Daphne said "very terrifying"

"Yeah well..." Harry was about to respond when Shadow flew towards him and handed him a letter "thanks boy" Harry said as he opened the envelope and read it.

"What is it?" Delphi asked

"Fleur is wishing me a happy valentines day" Harry answered as he read over the card

"Oh, that's so adorable!" Delphi squealed "Is that why you didn't want any cards? Reserving yourself for Fleur?"

"Shadow attack" Harry commanded and Shadow launched at Delphi and began pecking her head while Harry took out some parchment and wrote his reply. Once Shadow was done assaulting Delphi, Harry handed it to him and he took off.

* * *

A little while later, in Beuaxbaton academy a girl cried into her pillow with joy as she read the response that Harry had given her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

"And that's all for third years" Dumbledore said as he hosted another meeting between himself and the teachers to discuss the daily progress of students, Lockhart wasn't here for some reason, Dumbledore supposed he'd have to talk to him about missing meetings the next time he saw him "and now on to second years. Does anyone want to go first?"

"Well apart from a few minor arguments, my house is perfectly fine" Sprout smiled "as for my lessons, I think Neville Longbottom is probably my best student. The boy's a natural when it comes to the subject, he seems to have a real love for plants"

"That is wonderful" Dumbledore smiled

"Yes" Flitwick nodded "it's a shame the boy isn't as confident in his other lessons"

"Indeed" Minerva nodded "his transfiguration work is barely passing, though his lack of confidence is understandable when he has Augusta Longbottom breathing down his neck. As for me, my Gryffindor's seem fine as far as I can see. My favourite is Hermione Granger, such a studious girl, always asking questions and is never misbehaving. As for my class...despite her hard work...Mr Potter is the best"

"Is he?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes Dumbledore, his work is always perfect and he is now doing everything non-verbally"

"Non-verbally?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"I thought you knew" McGonagall frowned

"I had heard rumours of it, but I wasn't sure if it was true." Dumbledore admitted, and it was true because he was rather busy this year between his duties as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, headmaster and trying to discreetly find someone to take in Harry Potter so he would be free from Bellatrix's influence. Though just as he said it, he did recall Harry's use of wandless and non-verbal magic when attacking the Slytherin's, though he didn't think it was best to bring that up.

"Oh it's definitely true" Flitwick grinned "he's been doing it all year, I had asked him where he learnt it and he said he read it in a book"

"A book?" Slughorn asked

"Yes, in his own words, he said 'I learnt that people can silent cast and I had found a book on how to do it, and there is no way in hell that I am going to be wasting time learning Latin just to learn how to not use it when I'm older and you lot finally get around to teaching silent casting'".

"He makes a good point" Dumbledore frowned "but usually most people struggle with it at such a young age, that's why we wait until they are older."

"That's fair Albus, but young Harry is far from a regular student" Slughorn replied "the boy is currently working at a fourth year level in my class"

"Fourth year?" Sprout repeated with shock

"Yes" Slughorn nodded proudly "in fact, the boy is a natural and has already made some improvements to existing potions"

"Improvements?" McGonagall asked

"Oh yes, the boy studied the ingredients and how they were made along with their purpose, he then made a few minor changes. For example, a potion designed to heal burnt skin would take about two hours to make usually, but young Mr Potter managed to get it down to an hour and twenty minutes and his potion was still the best. I've actually documented his changes on various potions and sent it to the British Potions Committee, I expect them to release an article about it tomorrow."

"No offence to Mr Potter but why hasn't these improvements been discovered by someone much more experienced and older?" Sprout asked

"Well my dear, we magical folk often get lazy" Slughorn shrugged "when we have something that we think works fine then we leave it at that. I can't remember the last time we had a new invention appear, new inventions pop up all the time in the muggle word, most of us are just fine with the status quo. Anyway, back to Mr Potter, I think if the boy is agreeable then we can have him do his owl exams early"

"Now Horace, I understand your enthusiasm" Dumbledore said "but I don't believe that to be the best option"

"Why not headmaster?" Flitwick frowned "I was in fact going to suggest the boy take his charms exam early as well, the boy is unnaturally gifted. He's smart, intelligent and he understands higher year magic better than some of the higher years. We'd be doing him a disservice by holding him back."

"Again, I understand, but we do not want to isolate Mr Potter anymore from his peers. He is young, he should be given some time to enjoy his childhood."

"Albus, the boy is horribly scarred and hates being here" Flitwick pointed out "I think he would enjoy his childhood a lot more when he's not forced to come to school for ten months. If we do allow him to take his owls and newts early then the boy could set records"

"Filius, the boy needs to learn to make friends. That won't happen if we are seen favouring the boy"

"You two do favour him a bit" McGonagall agreed

"Ah, this coming from the woman who, according to rumours, refuses to let him answer questions in our class and ignores him in favours of letting Miss Granger and everyone else answer?" Slughorn shot back and a look of shock appeared on her face "I'm a Slytherin dear, I know where and how to hear the right rumours. Apparently you two have a mutual dislike of each other, something about you using James and Lily against him"

"Horace" Albus said in a warning tone

"What?" Horace asked innocently

"Horace you know very well that..." Albus was interrupted by a knock on the door "enter" He said, wondering who it was.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry's head popped in

"Mr Potter, we are having a meeting" McGonagall said

"So I'm not? Brilliant" Harry said brightly before he kicked the door open

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall was about to stand up but stopped just as she saw him walk through the door with Shadow on his shoulder and his wand aimed at Lockhart's unconscious body which was floating behind him "Oh my" She gasped

"I assume this belongs to one of you" Harry said before he flicked his wand and Lockhart's body landed on the headmaster's desk. Now that they got a good look at him, they noticed that the lower part of his legs and his right hand were burnt and his face was bloody and bruised, he was also missing a few teeth.

"Mr Potter! What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall beat Dumbledore by about a second, the Professors all turned to the spot where Harry was supposed to be only to find out that he is no longer standing there. They look around for a few seconds before they see him with his head in the fireplace, making a fire call to someone.

"Huh" Harry sighed as he removed his head, he then turned to look at all the Professors who were looking at him with a shock on their faces "oh I'm sorry, is there a charge for using the fireplace?" They're response was cut off by the floo network flaring and three aurors walked in to the office "over there" Harry pointed to Lockhart

"Merlin kid, what did you do to him?!" One of the aurors exclaimed

"I burnt his legs and punched his face in" Harry answered honestly "I think I was very well restrained all things considered"

"Oh sweet Morgana, that's Lockhart!" Another auror said after a closer look "This'll be on the front page soon, boy-who-lived beats up Gilderoy Lockhart"

"Just make sure they get my good side" Harry commented, bringing the attention back to him "now are one of you going to take my statement anytime soon?"

"Alright" The oldest looking auror, and the one in charge, said "you two take Lockhart to St Mungo's, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't escape. I will interview Mr Potter, contact me if anything happens"

"You got it boss" The aurors nodded and picked Lockhart up using a levitation charm

"Also, you may want to check between his legs" Harry suggested

"Why would we do that?" The lead auror asked

"I was very annoyed" Was Harry's answer "very annoyed, I also have feet. Not a good combination" the other two aurors shared a brief glance before they took Lockhart away

"Now Mr Potter" The remaining auror said to Harry

"Excuse me" Dumbledore interrupted "but can I ask what is happening?"

"Did you not know?" The auror looked surprised, he then turned to Harry

"They would've taken too long and I don't have the patience to explain it to everyone twice" Harry said

"Fine" The auror turned to Dumbledore "Mr Potter had contacted us and told us that Lockhart tried to rape him"

"What?!" The staff burst out in shock

"Well he didn't succeed" Harry shrugged "you can tell because he still has balls...though I can't promise that they work now"

"Mr Potter, perhaps you should tell us what happened" Dumbledore said, even thought it was more of a command than a suggestion

"I didn't know you were an auror?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"I am not an auror" Dumbledore replied

"Then I don't really have to tell you anything"

"I am the headmaster of this school" Dumbledore pointed out "and when it comes to matters of student safety, I have the right to..."

"Alright, alright, Merlin you drone on" Harry rolled his eyes "anyway, I am telling the auror over here, and if he wants to tell you then fine. Let's go Mr Auror" Harry gestured and the auror followed him out of the room

* * *

"What's up?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Delphi the next day at breakfast

"The fuck is this?!" Delphi gestured to the newspaper in her hand

"It's a newspaper Delphi, you see newspapers are used for..."

"I know what a newspaper is!" Delphi snapped "What I mean is why does the headline say 'Harry Potter breaks Lockhart's balls during attempted rape'?"

"I believe that's because I broke his balls when he attempted to rape me" Harry said as he piled some food on his plate while leaving out the usual portion for Shadow who jumped off his shoulder and started eating

"Harry!" Daphne and Tracy sat down opposite him "Are you alright?!" Daphne asked

"Well, I'm a little tired and today is a Monday so I have to deal with McGonagall and I don't look forward to that" Harry shrugged

"Harry! Lockhart tried to rape you!" Tracy exclaimed "And you're acting like it doesn't bother you!"

"You've seen me in the Slytherin common room, do you think Lockhart of all people would be a threat to me?" Harry looked at the three of them like they were idiots. Tracy and Daphne took a moment to look at each other and communicate without talking in a way that only best friends can

"Fair point" They said before they gave him a smile and walked back to the Slytherin table

"What actually happened?" Delphi asked

"Well...it went like this...

* * *

_"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked in a bored voice as he entered Lockhart's office, he found Lockhart sitting at his desk and doing nothing over than signing autographs_

_"Ah, Harry, just the boy I wanted to see" Lockhart said jovially "take a seat" He gestured to the seat opposite him. Harry sighed and sat down_

_"So...how can I help you?" Harry asked_

_"Well Harry, you haven't come to any of my lessons this year apart from the first one" Lockhart said "at first I thought that it was because you were just nervous because you were in the presence of a celebrity like myself, but you still haven't attended after so long."_

_"It's rather simple" Harry said "I don't want to attend your lessons"_

_"Why ever not?" Lockhart seemed to actually not be able to understand "I mean why wouldn't you want to be in a lesson with me? I mean, there's nothing wrong with me, is there?"_

_"I have a list under my bed, would you like me to fetch it for you?" Harry asked, and he meant it, his list had currently reached ninety-nine_

_"Oh, such a joker" Lockhart laughed "you love me, I can tell"_

_"Sir, have you ever heard of constructive criticism?" Harry asked_

_"Yes" Lockhart nodded_

_"Yeah well that's used by people who want to try and be nice, I have no such problems, so I will tell you exactly what I think of your lessons. I think they're stupid as a troll and about as useful as nail cutter for a man without limbs. You don't teach anything, it's just a rather sad attempt to get students to buy your books. The worst part is the fact that you are absolutely not subtle about it at all, also you can't teach for shit and I could do magic better than you before I even came to this bloody school"_

_"N...now Harry" Lockhart stuttered in shock at the rather blunt words of the man "come now, I...I mean, we're both celebrities, both loved by the British nation and many others. We could work together, really boost our fame. Just think of all the money and benefits we could get"_

_"With no respect at all, I'd rather French-kiss a skunk in front of his wife than work with you. Now if you'll excuse me"_

_"I think not" Lockhart pulled out his wand_

_"Oh? What are you going to do?" Harry asked with some amusement "Go on Lockhart, I'll give you one free shot, better make it count"_

_"Oh I will" Lockhart said confidently, he shot a spell at the chair that Harry sat in and Harry found his arms and legs strapped to the chair's arms and legs "do you like that? It's a special chair I got from my travels in Germany"_

_"That would be in the story where you fought off a cave of fire demons?" Harry asked, not the lest bit scared _

_"You have read my books?" Lockhart blinked_

_"Yes well I do need a laugh every now and then" Harry replied "the continuity errors kept me up at night. No, I read a few of your books hoping at least one was good, after I realised they were all equally crap I just used them to make fires and wipe my arse." Lockhart growled a little but Harry continued "Plus totally unrealistic, there's no way someone like you could fight vampires and werewolves and escape torture. No, no, you're too clean. Too happy and bright to be someone who's been fighting monsters and villains"_

_"You're very clever Harry" Lockhart said as he stood and walked over to the other side of the desk "no wonder you were in Ravenclaw, my old house, did you know that?"_

_"And now I feel sick" Harry groaned "I hope to merlin that the room I sleep in was never yours because I'd burn it down it was" _

_"You're right Harry, I didn't do those feats. I'm not the most skilled at magic" Lockhart confessed_

_"Most skilled? You haven't even reach 'skilled' yet"_

_"But the one thing I can do" Lockhart decided to ignore Harry "is memory charms."_

_"Oh" Harry said as realisation hit him_

_"Ah I see you've worked it out. Yes, it wasn't all easy, I had to track these people down, get their stories and obliviate them of doing so"_

_"Ha" Harry laughed "oh sweet Morgana, Granger's going to have a break down when she hears of this"_

_"Fortunately, she won't" Lockhart replied as he raised his wand "I'm going to obliviate you of this knowledge...though...I don't suppose I have to do it right now." Lockhart placed his wand on his desk "You know Harry, you're quite an attractive lad"_

_"I beg your pardon?" Harry immediately stopped laughing and tried to process what he just heard_

_"Oh it's true, I assure you. You have a nice 'bad-boy' image, plus if you add the brains and many a people find scars attractive. You're also young, full of energy I reckon. And if I'm honest, I haven't had it months" Lockhart placed his right hand on Harry's leg _

_"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Harry looked at Lockhart with disbelief_

_"Shush Harry" Lockhart whispered, his hand slowly moved up Harry's leg "you've been a very naughty boy, I think I should punish you"_

_"Forgive me but...the fuck?!" _

_"And once I'm done" Lockhart's hand grabbed Harry's belt "perhaps I should see your friend, Delphi"_

_"What?" Harry asked, his face going blank_

_"Such a pretty girl" Lockhart smiled "lovely blonde hair and the pretty blue tips, simply magnificent."_

_"Mr Lockhart" Harry said in a calm voice _

_"Yes?" Lockhart looked up _

_"Look at your hand" Harry said and Lockhart did so "now look back at me" Lockhart did so again "now look back at your hand and then back to me, I'm not your hand, I'm pissed off. Now one last question, do you know what I do to people like you?"_

_"No, what?"_

_"Burn" Harry smiled evilly. _

_Lockhart was about to respond when he felt something grab his hand, he looked down and saw that Harry had somehow managed to get both of his arms free without him noticing, and his left hand had grabbed on to Lockhart's right while Harry's right reached for his own wand. Harry headbutted Lockhart right in the nose, causing the man to stumble back as his hands went up to his broken nose. Harry removed his wand, Lockhart reached for his own wand with his right hand only for a jet of flame to burn his hand and the wand. _

_Lockhart screamed in pain as Harry used his wand to release himself from the chair, Lockhart tried to run but fell to the floor in even more pain when flames began attacking the lower half of his legs. Harry casually walked over and stomped on Lockhart's left leg, causing indescribable agony for the man. Harry shot some ropes out of his wand and they tied up the top half of Lockhart's body._

_"So" Harry said as he put out the flames on both Lockhart and the desk before he placed his wand on a non-burnt part of the desk "you were going to rape me and then Delphi?" Harry's voice was a fictional calm_

_"No! No I wasn't!" Lockhart was going to go on but then suddenly found Harry's foot crashing in-between his legs_

_"I'm sure" Harry said dryly before he kicked him again, several times in fact_

_"S...stop..." Lockhart sobbed "Please stop!" _

_"Continue? If you say so" Harry kicked him three more times, he slowly took a few steps forward and checked the ropes that were keeping Lockhart tied up. They seemed fine to him, Harry moved over to the desk and picked up a pile of books "ah look...the works of Gilderoy Lockhart, we have the time you thought a yeti...boring" Harry said before tossing the first book and having it bounce off of Lockhart's face "there's your adventures with the Vampires" Harry tossed the second book and this time it hit Lockhart in the side of his face "oh and here's your adventures with the evil spirits of Pompeii" Harry chucked the book at Lockhart, hitting him dead on his broken nose. Harry laughed as he chucked several more books at Lockhart._

_ "P...please H...harry...p...p...please stop!" Lockhart begged_

_"You want me to stop?" Harry asked, Lockhart nodded quickly "Hmm, I'd best hurry up then" Harry walked over and placed his left knee on top of Lockhart's chest, he then punched him in the face "this is going to hurt Lockhart, you'll live, I promise...but you won't be the same once I'm done" Harry punched him again. Harry began pouring punches upon Lockhart's face, by the time he was done it was hard to find a spot on Lockhart's face that wasn't damaged. _

_Harry wiped some blood off using Lockhart's robes, he then took his own wand and got rid of it._

_"Fucking idiot" Harry cursed under his breath, he aimed his wand at Lockhart "obliviate"_

* * *

"I can't believe it" Delphi put her hands over her mouth as tears filled her eyes once Harry had finished "he was going to do that to me?"

"Yeah" Harry said after a deep breath

"And you stopped him? For me?"

"For both of us really...but yes, for you. You may annoy me a lot but I do care about you, you're like my little sister Del"

"Oh Harry!" She hugged him from the side and began crying into his shoulder

"O...kay...tears...don't know how to deal with that" Harry said to himself, he gingerly placed an arm over Delphi's shoulder, he waited several moments for her to finish up.

"T...thank you" She said after letting him go

"Anytime Del" Harry said7

"You're not in trouble are you?" Delphi asked as she wiped her eyes

"No, because I removed the part of me beating Lockhart up from his memory" Harry replied "as far as everyone else is concerned, including Lockhart, I escaped and me and Lockhart got into a mini-duel and Lockhart doesn't remember a lot of it because he hit his head. I'll be fine because his memory is gone and I can't be questioned under veritaserum because I'm a minor and the courts don't like to use pensive memories. So as far as everyone else is concerned I didn't just tell you that I unnecessarily beat him up"

"Hey, just because I act dumb doesn't mean I don't know when to be smart" Delphi replied "besides, you're the good guy here in my opinion, I know you held back with Lockhart"

"Yeah well...apparently murdering idiots is illegal" Harry shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way

"Disappointing" Delphi frowned "though I am quite glad that it is because there would be a lot more dead bodies".

"Yeah well I..." Harry stopped and began thinking about it for several seconds "okay fair enough"

"Dumbledore!" A voice shouted, everyone in the hall turned to see a collection of parents, including Bellatrix walking up to the headmaster

"Shit!" Delphi's eyes went wide

"Quick!" Harry got to his feet and pulled Delphi up "They might ask you questions"

"Why would they do that? I wasn't even there"

"You are my friend and they might suspect me of telling you something or ask you about Lockhart, now hurry, we need to quickly go and get our fucking stories straight so you know what to tell them when they ask what you know"

"You're right" Delphi nodded and the two ran, though Harry stopped and quickly went back and picked up Shadow and a bit of food for himself, he hadn't eaten yet after all.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to add Fleur into this chapter but I had to make it rather quickly, so I'm placing her in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, feel free to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Harry! Delphi!" Bella brought the two into a crushing hug "Oh I missed you!"

"Really?" Harry drawled as he felt what he was sure was his ribs being crushed

"Oh look at you two!" Bellatrix cooed as she let go and looked between them "oh Delphi, your hair is brilliant, and you've become so cute!"

"Thank you mother" Delphi let out a small smile, as she was currently between embarrassed at the attention and happy her mother loved her so much

"And you Harry" Bellatrix looked him over "you're looking so handsome!"

"Are you drunk?" Harry blinked

"No, you've really gotten quite handsome" She replied

"Are you referring to just the one half of my face?" Harry pointed to the side of his face without the burn mark, it was the least damaged part of his face after all

"No, you're become really handsome" Bellatrix insisted "you have a nice 'hurt but strong' look on you"

"Okay, how lovely, we'll continue this conversation never, now what happened with Dumbledore? And how did you get all these parents to agree to marching down Hogwarts?"

"Oh I didn't" Bellatrix grinned "I just came here myself and met them outside, apparently we all had the same idea."

"And how did it go?" Delphi asked

"Brilliant. We all each spent a few minutes trying to break the headmaster's ear drums with our voices. Then after the old goat apologised for a few minutes and most of them pretty much told him that if a thing like this happened again then it would be the last time it happened."

"No hexing? No cursing? No spell fire?" Harry asked, a little disappointed

"No" Bellatrix sighed, also disappointed "it was close a few times...I got hopeful once or twice...but no"

"That's a shame, anyway I..."

"Lestrange" A voice called, the three turned to see an old woman wearing a green dress, holding a red handbag and had a weird hat with a vulture on top of it. Neville was standing next to her and both seemed to be glaring at Bellatrix "what exactly are you doing with Mr Potter?"

"Dowager Longbottom" Bellatrix said, doing her best to keep her voice normal "Mr Potter is a friend of my daughters"

"You're her daughter?!" Neville turned to Delphi with shock, as far as the rest of the school was concerned, Delphi was Delphi Riddle, the happy and cheery Ravenclaw, not a single student beyond those she told had learnt her mother's identity.

"Yeah" Delphi crossed her arms and nodded, not the least bit embarrassed or ashamed

"That's not a problem, is it Longbottom?" Harry took a step forward and everything from his voice to his face and body language was a warning and Neville had barely realised when he took a step back

"Ah, Mr Potter" Lady Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, looked towards him "oh, you poor soul" she tutted and her hand reached out and gently cupped the burnt part of his face "poor child" she added, quite sadly.

"Get...your hand...off of my face" Harry's voice was slow and dangerous, he as rather pissed off that this woman was touching him without permission and was treating him like a bloody puppy

"Poor child" She said once more before removing her hand "my dear, you may not know this but Neville's parents were great friends with your parents. Perhaps you and he can be friends someday"

"Okay, I'll think about it" Harry shrugged, hoping it would satisfy the old lady

"We'll have to work on your manners dear, you'll also have to learn proper etiquette " Lady Longbottom smiled "don't worry, we have plenty of time for that, I will be glad to teach you"

"Why would you teach me?" Harry was rather confused at this point

"Because I am going to become your new guardian soon" Lady Longbottom's smile grew bigger, as if she expected him to jump with joy

"What?" Was the one worded response from him

"Oh, didn't you know" She let out a small laugh "Dumbledore has informed us that he had just sent off some letter's today and soon there will be a court session to decide your guardianship. Naturally I am the best option for you so it's likely that you'll come and live with me and Neville, I'm sure it'll be wonderful. Unlike others..." Lady Longbottom glanced at Bellatrix before turning her attention back on Harry "I am good parental material"

"I don't want a guardian" Harry said, his hold on his temper slowly crumbling away

"Oh my" She let out another small laugh "my dear you are young, you don't know what's best for yourself"

"And you do? A woman I've never met before" Harry replied, fighting back the snarl that was trying to force it's way up

"You see, if you were raised by me then you'd be far more respectable" Lady Longbottom glared at Bellatrix "but I understand why, you're parental figures aren't exactly the better members of society."

"If you'll excuse us" Bellatrix put a hand on Harry's shoulder before he either verbally smacked her down beyond recovery or burnt that vulture hat "Harry, do you mind walking with me?" Lady Longbottom looked at Bellatrix with disgust and she clearly did not like Bellatrix putting her hand on Harry's shoulder

"I'm sure that young Harry would prefer to escort me around Hogwarts" Lady Longbottom said, she then turned to Harry "it would give us a good opportunity to get to know each other"

"I'd rather..."

"Plus" Lady Longbottom cut off Harry "it would help with you and Neville to get to know each other"

"Well I..." As Harry spoke Shadow appeared and landed on his shoulder, Shadow rubbed his head against Harry's, hoping to calm him down, preferably before he commits murder

"And what is that?" Lady Longbottom eyed Shadow with barely concealed dislike

"That's Harry's familiar, his name is Shadow" Delphi said

"Quiet girl!" Lady Longbottom barked "I did not ask you"

"Do not talk to my daughter like that" Bellatrix warned, tempted to just stop acting nice and hex the woman in front of her

"Like mother like daughter" Lady Longbottom scoffed before turning to Harry "the sooner you are away from these two the better, as for that bird of yours...well I'm sure we can get you a better one"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry's head tilted sideways slightly, his voice calm and slow, not betraying the emotions that he was feeling

"A raven is hardly an ideal familiar, perhaps we can find you an owl, they are much better. Ah well, it's a problem we can fix later."

"Uh...Harry" Delphi said as Harry looked like he was trying to decide how to murder Lady Longbottom "we should go now, I mean it's time to show mum around and we have homework to do"

"Right" Harry nodded, rather stiffly "let's go"

"Um...Harry" Delphi said, hoping to defuse the situation before Harry started throwing fireballs "we still need to do our homework and take mum on a walk...so maybe we should hurry up"

"Probably best" Harry nodded stiffly, he looked like it pained him not to do anything to woman in front of him "let's go Del, Bellatrix. Busy day ahead" Harry turned and walked with Bella and Delphi following him, once they were a sufficient distance away Harry turned to Bellatrix "alright, I have a few questions. First of all, what in the name of sanity was on her head?"

"She's always worn that" Bella shrugged in a 'don't ask me' way

"Fine, second of all what's her problem?"

"Remember, the Lestranges tortured her son and daughter-in-law into vegetables" Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh "they had brought me with them, I didn't do anything to either of them. I just searched the house. I tried to explain to them a hundred times that I didn't want to do anything, that Alice was even one of my friends at school"

"Alice? That's Neville's mother?" Delphi asked

"Yeah, she was always so nice" Bellatrix had a small smile on her face, though it disappeared a second later "anyway, I tried explaining that I was forced because I was under potions, spells plus that magical contract but they don't believe me."

"I'm sorry" Harry said sincerely "but what about the guardian bullshit she was on about?"

"Dumbledore did mention that" Bellatrix nodded "from what I understand, he's found some nice 'light' families that are willing to take you in"

"I guess that you're still not allowed" Delphi said knowingly

"Yep" Bellatrix replied, popping the 'p' "as if they'd let the former death eater look after the boy-who-lived, never mind that she was forced to become one against her will" Bellatrix added that part a bit bitterly

"You're still the closest thing I have to a mother...and I'm glad for that" Harry smiled at her, showing a rare bit of emotion

"Thank you Harry" Bellatrix gave him a genuine smile and kissed his forehead

* * *

_"So?" Abella, a brunette girl in Fleur's class and Fleur's best friend, asked Fleur as Fleur sat in her seat at dinner "who is he?"_

_"Who?" Fleur blinked _

_"The boy you're interested in" Abella grinned and ten nearby boys suddenly stopped eating and looked at Fleur with hopeful eyes_

_"I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting" Fleur said as she tried her best to hide any emotion she felt_

_"I'm entirely sure that you're entirely sure about what I'm suggesting" Abella responded "you and him have been going back and forth with letters, on Valentine's day I saw you send one to him and I heard you crying with joy later, which I assume happened because he had sent you one."_

_"I did not cry"_

_"Okay, squeal, scream, whichever you prefer"_

_"I did not do those either" Fleur sniffed_

_"Sure you didn't, so who is it?"_

_"Abella" Fleur sighed while others looked on for various reasons, the girls because they were hoping that Fleur having a boyfriend will make their love lives easier and some of the boys because of jealousy _

_"You know I'll get it out of you eventually" Abella smirked "So who is he? Is he in our year?"_

_"No, he is not" Fleur sighed again_

_"Is he older?"_

_"No"_

_"Younger"_

_"..."_

_"Fleur"_

_"Fine, he's younger"_

_"How much younger?"_

_"Three years, and can't you just leave it?"_

_"No, now what's his hair colour? __Blonde?"_

_"Black hair"_

_"Eye colour?"_

_"Green"_

_"Green?" Abella blinked "that's unusual, is it attractive?"_

_"I get lost in them" Fleur's eyes widened as the words popped out her mouth before she could stop herself_

_"Whoa, you have it bad" Abella said, and Fleur bit her tongue, such shame that she couldn't share the truth about Veela mates to anyone besides veelas and her mate "what's he like?"_

_"Well...he's smart, very smart" Fleur said, pride growing as she began complimenting her mate "he even taught me some English. His hair is also so messy, I just want to run my hands through it. From what I've heard, he is magically talented. He's a bit quiet too"_

_"Is he good looking?" Abella asked, feasting on Fleur's words like a vampire wood on blood _

_"Not in a traditional way" Fleur answered "his hair and everything about him brings the attention to his eyes, and his eyes are just so powerful and beautiful." Fleur smiled, not noticing that one boy nearby had made a note that said 'get better eyes' _

_"Oh look, the newspaper arrived" Abella said as the newspaper was dropped in front of her by an owl, she picked it up and read the headline "oh look, apparently Harry Potter is in the paper"_

_"What?" Fleur's head snapped towards Abella _

_"You know, the boy-who-lived" Abella rolled her eyes, she then read the headlines and her eyes widened "whoa! His had a busy week."_

_"What happened?" Fleur asked with a little bit of worry_

_"Well, do you know Lockhart?"_

_"That buffoon that had wrote those stories" Fleur answered, restraining herself from just snatching the damn paper_

_"Yeah, well apparently he tried to rape Harry Potter"_

_"What?!" Fleur burst out, shocking her friend and everyone nearby "He was raped?!" Her voice was brimming with anger_

_"No!" Abella squeaked, suddenly felt herself suffering from a large dose of fear "He just tried to"_

_"And?!" Fleur's glare shifted between Abella and the paper itself, like the situation was somehow their faults _

_"Well..." Abella quickly skimmed through it quickly, having an angry veela next to you was very helpful when it came to speed reading_

_"Abella" Fleur's voice was warning _

_"Just a sec...oh here, apparently Harry Potter had escaped...and defeated Lockhart in a duel and...oh, he hurt him really bad. The man had been sent to hospital"_

_"Good" Fleur sniffed. Though internally she was bouncing with joy, her mate was unharmed. Not only that, but her mate was able to defeat an older man in a duel. She filed up with pride, her mate was such a strong wizard. "Anything else?"_

_"Um...well there is the fact that Harry Potter is uninjured..."_

_"Good" Fleur commented, definitely pleased with than information_

_"Um...Lockhart will be sent straight to trial after they get him out of hospital"_

_"Good" Personally Fleur thought that the man should be hung, drawn and quartered for daring to try and harm her mate "what exactly did 'arry do to him?" Fleur still referred to Harry as 'Arry, she knew that Harry was rather fond or at least amused at the way she pronounced his name_

_"Um just give me a sec" Abella scanned the newspaper "okay, that's...whoa."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well...the boy was quite vicious"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well, he had burnt Lockhart's feet, broke one of the bones in his leg, broke several bones in the man's face, including his nose, and he had..." Abella trailed off and her eyes widened_

_"What?" Fleur asked impatiently, a few other nearby were also listening in and wondering what exactly Harry Potter had done_

_"Um...apparently Harry Potter had broken the man's...balls"_

_"What?" Fleur blinked _

_"Apparently he had broken the man's balls" Abella repeated and the girls nearby widened their eyes with shock while the boys winced and crossed their legs "even more impressive when you consider the fact that he is only twelve"_

_"Good" Fleur smiled, though internally she was laughing to high heaven. Her mate was dangerous. 'I shouldn't like that' Fleur thought 'kind of do though'. "May I have that newspaper?"_

_"Yeah...I'll just take Adrien's" Abella handed Fleur the newspaper before taking a newspaper from a nearby boy_

_"Hey!" The boy complained_

_"Thank you" Fleur said, she was about to stand up when the sound of wings was heard and Shadow landed on the table with a letter in his hand "Ah, Shadow" She smiled, very approving of Harry's choice in familiar, such a lovely bird. "How are you?" Fleur stroked him, Shadow puffed up at the attention from the pretty witch before he extended his leg, showing Fleur the letter that was attached to him "ah, thank you" She took the letter then she handed Shadow some food_

_"A raven?" Abella asked "that's...unique"_

_"The owner is unique" Fleur shrugged _

_"Hold on!" A nearby boy said "why does that letter say 'Potter' on it?"_

_"Potter?!" Abella blinked as she looked at the letter "That's the boy you're interested in?!" She blurted out with shock evident in her voice_

_"Is that a problem?" Fleur narrowed her eyes _

_"No!" Abella quickly backpedalled "Just surprising"_

_"Potter" Another boy scoffed as he looked at picture of Harry Potter on the newspaper "why on earth would you be interested in him? I bet he's probably just a spoilt and rich brat, also look at his face, he's hideous"_

_"Are you really one to talk about looks when you have a face that could disgust a pig?!" Fleur's words combined with a glare that could melt ice had caused the boy to shrink into his seat and look anywhere but at her "That's what I thought, you filthy stain" Fleur stood up and walked off, Shadow flied off after her and landed on her shoulder_

_"Potter!" A different boy hissed "We can't do anything about Potter" Nearly all the boys in school had been after Fleur's attention, whenever one got farther then the others would stop him, it was a constant competition and no boy was going to let any other get ahead "he's in another country, plus he's British!" _

_"Do you really want to?" Abella asked_

_"What do you mean?" One boy asked curiously _

_"Well if you interfere then Fleur is likely to kill you, as for Mr Potter, he sent a grown man to hospital after breaking his balls despite the fact that he's only twelve" The boys winced once again "just saying chose your enemies and fights wisely" Abella stood up and walked off_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Trial

"Come in Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, Flitwick and Harry Potter entered his office. "Please take a seat" Both did so "now Mr Potter, I have no doubt that you've been told but in three days there will be a court session to deal with Gilderoy Lockhart..."

"The rapist you hired" Harry couldn't help but point out

"Yes, him" Dumbledore sighed "and shortly after that it will be decided who your guardian is"

"I don't want a guardian" Harry said as he glared at Dumbledore "and you have no right to force one on me"

"Harry, please be reasonable..."

"Reasonable?" Harry interrupted "This coming from the old man who has been making decisions about my life without my consent? I was fine with things as they were, what gave you the right to change it without at least asking me?"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore began, in truth he wanted to get Harry away from Lestrange but he had a feeling that telling him that wouldn't go over well "I am only doing this for your benefit. It is better to give you a magical guardian before someone realised that you don't have one and a person with less than pure intent tries to gain custody of you. There are plenty of good and loving families that are willing to take you in"

"Yeah well screw them" Harry responded "I'm not changing my life to deal with a bunch of arrogant prats and snotty nosed brats"

"I'm sure you will change your mind in time" Dumbledore said just as Fawkes, his phoenix flames into the room and landed on his perch. Phoenixes were light favouring creatures and he wondered how it would react to Harry, but before he could see he looked towards his open window when he heard the sound of wings and watched as Harry's familiar flew into the room. The two birds eyed each other, almost as if they couldn't decide to fight or leave each other be.

That confused Dumbledore a little, as Fawkes was usually quite clear on if he disliked someone or not. He usually disliked 'evil' or dark people. That made it easy for Dumbledore to learn more about who he was dealing with. But Fawkes wasn't sure, so what did that mean? Was Harry and his familiar light with darkness mixed in? Was Harry still redeemable? Was he slowly becoming less redeemable or was Fawkes just confused about if he should react to Harry or his familiar? Or was Harry's familiar...

"So what you're saying is, what I want doesn't matter, is that right?" Harry asked, glaring at Dumbledore, bringing the old wizard out of his thoughts

"No Harry, that is not what I'm saying" Dumbledore noted that Fawkes was becoming slightly more uncomfortable and appeared to be deciding on the negative in his judgement of Harry Potter

"It certainly sounds like it you colourful jackass!" Harry spat as he got up from his seat and turned to leave, when Fawkes began screeching at him. Harry turned and aimed his wand at Fawkes while Shadow screeched at the fire bird.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore thundered as he and Flitwick got to their feet "You will not attack my Phoenix!"

"Then you will control him," Harry snarled at Dumbledore "You know that he's trying to hurt me. He thinks I'm dark and he tried to cause me pain, rather hypocritical for such a light creature and you are once again permitting one of your most trusted to try and harm me! Now shut it up or we see how a phoenix is reborn without a head!"

"Fawkes, stand down" Dumbledore said, while looking thoughtful. Harry didn't appear to be in pain, he just seemed angry, though Dumbledore guessed that was because of a combination of Fawkes trying to hurt him and the fact that he was going to get a guardian against his will. If Fawkes didn't hurt him then that at least meant that Harry wasn't totally evil.

"Stay away from me" Harry growled as he stormed out the office

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing Albus" Flitwick said to Dumbledore "but I don't like it" He walked out the room as well

* * *

"I am losing my patience" Harry whispered to Shadow as he rubbed his temples, he found himself currently sat in a court room. The Lockhart trial was rather quick with the evidence being provided and veritaserum revealing all of his crimes, Lockhart had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Though many people wanted him to have the dementor's kiss, Dumbledore disagreed and Lockhart was sent to jail, a move that didn't make Dumbledore very popular with all the parents of children that he could have raped. Now Harry was currently in the part where they tried to decide the fate of his guardianship.

Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock and therefore he was in charge of this whole thing. There were many big names, Amelia Bones the head of law enforcement, Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom to name a few. Many people were hoping to become Harry's guardian, the problem from Harry's point of view was the fact that he didn't like any of them and the fact that these idiots had spent the last twenty minutes arguing with each other.

Shadow, who was also losing his patience, trilled in agreement before rubbing his head against Harry's. Harry lasted about another ten minutes before he decided to take action.

"Damn it" Harry stood up

"Harry?" Andromeda, Harry's lawyer and legal representation and Bellatrix's sister, asked

"Excuse me" Harry walked up to the middle of the room and tried to get the adult's attention, though they didn't seem to notice "excuse me...excuse me...that's it! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAD BEST START LISTENING OR ELSE!" Harry had, somehow, managed to get every person to be quiet and turn their attention to him

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a bit of confusion

"Shut it hairy" Harry said as he looked around

"Now see here..." Minister Fudge said

"You too porky" Harry interrupted before the minister could say anything "look...look at all of you...so pathetic"

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said before the people in here could start shouting again "please control yourself"

"I have controlled myself for the last half an hour as I listened to you all bitch, moan and whine and complain and yell at each other" Harry replied "last I checked, I am the child here. You all are supposed to be the best that Britain has, its elite members, yet you wasted half an hour of time arguing over my custody without asking one crucial person"

"And who would that be?"

"Me!" Harry shouted "You all are here trying to decide my future yet none of you even considered asking my opinion. In fact, nobody even asked me if I wanted a guardian."

"Of course you would want a guardian" Fudge said, unable to help himself

"And of course you would want a diet plan you fat little shit" Harry spat back "don't presume to know what I want"

"How dare you?!" Dolores Umbridge beat the minister by one second "That is the minister of magic you are talking to"

"And who the hell are you?" Harry rolled his eyes

"I am Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister of magic"

"What part of me looks like I care?" Harry replied "I don't know you, I don't like you, I imagine that not many people do. Now, I am royally pissed off, so unless you want your position to open up in the ministry, I'd advise shutting up."

"How dare..."

"I dare" Harry cut her off, he then turned to the rest of the court "now, nobody asked me if I wanted a guardian. Nobody bothered to check if my living situation was abusive, which it wasn't, nobody asked if I wanted to change it, which I don't. But now you colossal idiots have brought me here and I have lost half an hour of my life, so I am getting something out of this or so help me, someone is going to pay. Now, normally I would just let the adults do their jobs but currently it seems that you lot are uncapable of doing so."

"Mr Potter..." Dumbledore began

"Shut it Dumbles, I'm taking over" Harry cut him off "I'd like this to be finished by today so clearly it needs someone with at least half of a brain to hurry it up"

"Don't you disrespect us boy!" One member shouted

"That is not disrespect, when I disrespect you, trust me when I say that you'll now" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the man, causing the man to become just a bit uncomfortable "now" Harry turned back to everyone "first step of business, remove Dumbledore as Chief Warlock for this session"

"Why?" Amelia Bones frowned

"Firstly because I don't like him, secondly he was the one who originally didn't give me a proper guardian in the first place, thirdly because his pet death eater tried to mind rape me, fourthly because his deputy headmistress tried to use my parents memory against me and he didn't do anything, fifthly because he makes decisions for me without my consent, sixthly because he's a prat, seventhly I will be very upset if he is in charge of this whole thing and before anyone says anything, just know that I am mildly annoyed right now. You do not want to see me when I'm upset. Shall I go on?"

"No...no you don't need to go" Amelia blinked and then turned to Dumbledore. It was common knowledge that Snape, a man who Dumbledore constantly defended, had tried to mind rape Harry Potter so it was understandable that Harry didn't trust him. Also if this was annoyed then Amelia thought that Harry Potter was right, they didn't want to see him when he was angry.

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "let's put it to a vote, all those in favour" Most seemed to put their hands up, though the glares from the boy-who-lived may have helped speed up the voting "very well, before I step down, we need to decide on an acting chief warlock or witch"

"I vote for Madam Marchbank" One voice said, a minute later an old witch by the name of Marchbank was voted in and Dumbledore was escorted out as he no longer had any business here.

"Alright now that we got that over with, let's move on" Harry said

"Mr Potter, you are not in charge here" One member said

"Well I am taking charge because frankly I have better things to do then stay and listen to you lot argue over what you might have forgotten is my future, this is my life and I am in charge of it. I sure as hell am not wasting another half an hour for you all to get this over with. Now, first of all, give me the list of the families that want me."

"Mr Potter I..." Chief Witch Marchbank was interrupted by Shadow flying off Harry's shoulder and snatching the list and bringing it back to Harry

"Thank you Shadow" Harry said as he read the list "merlin knows that Britain needs help when a bird is more efficient then the people in charge"

"That is it!" Nott senior stood up and shouted "I will not tolerate such disrespect from a deformed brat!"

"If you want me to stop then come down and make me" Harry said in a bored voice as he read the list. Nott looked like he was about to but he was stopped by Lord Parkinson grabbing his arm. "Okay, now let's look at this list of potential candidates. I'm just ignore all the people I've never met. Okay we have Miss Bones, nice woman, nice niece as well but I don't think I'm the kind of person you want in your house. Greengrass and Davis, I like your daughters but not enough to want to live in your houses. Let's see...hmm...don't know that person. I'm just going to cross off Malfoy, Nott and all the other death eater people"

"Now hold on!" Fudge demanded "Those are upstanding members of society and they were under the imperius curse and..."

"They did not take veritaserum during their trials" Harry interrupted "forgive me, but I am not trusting my safety to them...unless they want to come down and take some truth serum now"

"You don't order us boy" Parkinson sneered

"That's what I thought dipshit" Harry turned his attention back to the list "not going to bother, no, nope, definitely not him, he's probably a paedophile and I can't be bothered to deal with another. No, nope, he looks crazy, boring, hold on, why are the Weasley's on here?" Harry turned to the Weasley parents who were sitting in the guest chairs "You lot want to adopt me?"

"Well yes" Molly smiled "I..."

"Are you crazy?" Harry said before she could continue

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned

"Don't you lot already have like five kids?" Harry asked

"We have seven actually" Molly admitted

"That's worse!"

"But the first two are already out of the house and..."

"Aren't you also poor? I remember Malfoy Jr pointing that out enough times, why are you adding an extra mouth to feed when you're poor?"

"We're not that poor" Arthur defended himself "we could be able to afford it" He resisted the urge to add 'barely'

"Oh yeah? How much spare money do you have after paying for all the expenses? Is it enough to divide between six kids and keep them all happy?"

"Uh...well...yeah...I think so"

"You just fill me with confidence" Harry said sarcastically "Even if you could afford it, which I doubt, one of your sons is Ronald Weasley right?"

"Yes" Molly nodded

"That's settled, I am not going to whatever land of madness created Ronald Weasley. If I was you then I would learn a bit about saving money and not wasting it, especially by adding more children to your family." Harry then turned to the list and ignored the gaping reactions of the Weasley's "now back to this bloody list. I notice that Sirius Black isn't on this list"

"Sirius Black was a mass murderer and the betrayer of your parents!" One member shouted

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"What?"

"How do you know? Did you attend his trial?"

"Everyone knows that Black did it" Fudge interrupted

"Is that the same way everyone in the muggle world 'knows' that magic doesn't exist? Because we are a giant living middle finger to that belief and I'd rather not risk a man's life and sanity on everyone 'knows'. Now, who here attended Sirius Black's trial?" Nobody raised a hand "Did he even get a trial?"

"Go search for the trial of Sirius Black" The chief witch ordered one of the court assistant who nodded and walked off

"Okay, now back to this list." Harry took a few moments to read it "I don't like or approve of any of these people"

"Mr Potter, I am on the list" Lady Longbottom pointed out, believing that Harry hadn't seen her name. Harry looked at the list for a second before he spotted his name

"Ah, found it"

"That's good"

"Okay, now back to this list. I don't like or approve of any of these people" Harry repeated, causing Lady Longbottom to gape at him, she was about to respond when the assistant came back

"Ma'am, there is no trial transcript, apparently Sirius Black never had a trial" Shouting and screaming began as the courtroom was thrown into chaos. The Chief Witch tried to gain order but she wasn't succeeding

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A magically amplified voice roared and the room went quiet, everyone looked at Harry who was gesturing for Andromeda to cancel the sonorous spell she placed on him "thank you" He said to her before turning back to the court "it is nice to know that the second something big happens you lot jump into screaming and shouting. Merlin I fear for our country if you lot are in charge. Now, that is something I expect you lot to deal with. Also Minister, did you 'know' that Sirius Black didn't have a trial"

"Uh no...I didn't...I really didn't" Fudge said as everyone turned to him, Dolores Umbridge was about to come to his aid when Harry continued

"Well now I 'know' that you're an idiot, the next minister hopefully checks his bloody facts" Harry said

"You're disrespect..." Dolores began

"Is amusing for me and that's all I care about" Harry interrupted her with a small grin

"You filthy half-blooded..."

"Hey look everyone, the ministers secretary is a prejudiced bitch" Harry pointed at her "the minister supports discrimination"

"I do not!" Fudge squeaked

"Well nobody sees you stopping it tubby" Harry replied "and by her pointing out my blood status, she is insulting me and my mother and my father by extension seeing as he loved her enough to marry her. My parents were war hero, she's insulting war heroes, and you're not doing anything. Are you sporting her in disrespecting war heroes? You are? You bitch!"

"No...no I'm not" Fudge said quickly "Dolores will not do that again, will she? In fact she won't even talk at all, right?" Fudge glared at Umbridge, who just nodded even though she fumed at the way Potter disrespected her

"Good" Harry grinned "now, let's get this shit over with so I can get on with my life and the rest of you can fuck off"

"Potter! Mind your language!" Lady Longbottom commanded "You have been disrespectful and rude this entire meeting"

"Lady, I promise you that this is nothing. I'm pulling all this off the top of my head while being tired, just wait and see what I can do on a day when I'm prepared and actually have energy. Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm choosing my guardian and seeing that Sirius Black is still in Azkaban because the ministry is too incompetent to realise when people haven't had trials, I'm choosing Bellatrix Lestrange"

"She's a death eater!" One member shouted

"Is she? Because unlike Malfoy, Nott and a few others here, she took veritaserum to support her claim. She was freed by the very court we stand in, her daughter is my best friend and she is currently the closest I have to a mother. Now you lot seem to think you're in charge, let me make it clear, you are not in charge here. You have a few choices, give me to Bellatrix and I don't bother any of you and we can get all this over with. Your second choice is to try and force me into a house I don't want. Do that and then you can expect two things, the first being for this meeting to happen again because the guardians you chose will no longer have a house to live in and expect me to leave this country as soon as possible. That would be a brilliant article, 'The 'boy-who-lived' leaves Britain because idiots can't help but be idiots'. Make your choice and make a good one...or I will show you what a really angry Harry Potter looks like"

"Let's take a vote on it" Madam Marchbank said as everyone thought over what had just happened. It was clear that Harry Potter was going to fight over any choice that wasn't Bellatrix. The dark side weren't willing as Potter would insist on veritaserum being used on them and they didn't want that while the light side wouldn't force a boy to live with them, especially when said boy seemed to be an angry rage machine capable of laying a verbal smackdown on just about anyone. "Miss Lestrange, are you willing to take guardianship?" Bellatrix rose from her position in the crowd

"Yes" She nodded with teary eyes "I would love to become Harry's guardian. I swear that I will always love and care for him"

"All those for Miss Lestrange?" Pretty much every hand went up, apart from a select few like Lady Longbottom and Umbridge. "It is settled then, custody of Harry Potter goes to Bellatrix Lestrange"

"No!" Augusta shouted as she rose from her seat, her attention to Harry "Why on earth would you chose that vile woman to be your guardian?!"

"Because I like her" Harry said with a confused look "why else would I chose her?"

"You're not thinking straight! I would be a much better guardian than her"

"You raised Neville on your own right?" Harry asked

"Yes, I did" Lady Longbottom nodded

"Well I refuse for three reasons, the first is the fact that Neville is either naturally shy or you just made him that way with how you raised him, the second is because I fear you'll chose my clothes for me and your fashion sense frightens me as it is. The third is because you told me you wanted me to get rid of my familiar" Shadow, from his position on Harry's shoulder, rubbed his head against Harry's "you told me you wanted to get rid of my first friend, the biggest constant in my life, you would control my life and I am not someone you control! I am my own person and I will do what I want and be who I want!" Harry spat the last words out

"You're making a mistake!"

"You're making a fuss" Harry shrugged, his demeanour changing instantly to calm and collected

"He's right Augusta, control yourself" Madam Marchbank hissed

"This isn't over!" Lady Longbottom vowed

"Of course it isn't, the court hasn't been dismissed yet" Harry rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a child "speaking of, can you?" He asked the chief witch

"The custody of Harry Potter is at a close, you may leave, is there anything you want to say before you do?" The chief witch immediately regretted asking but knew it was something that had to be offered

"Yes actually, first I want to thank Lord Greengrass, Davis and Lady Bones. I'm good friends with your daughters and I've only met Susan a few times, though she seems nice. Unlike the others, I actually considered your homes because I respect you and I have nothing against you. As for the rest of you..." Harry blew a raspberry and gave them the finger before he left with Bellatrix following him.

"Harry!" Bellatrix pulled him into a big hug once they were out "Thank you! This means a lot! Thank you!" She cried into his shoulder

"Yeah well...you were there for me...now I'm here for you" Harry hugged her back. He didn't think he'd ever be comfortable with hugging, though now he guessed it just depended on the person.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, wow that took me ages to write. Hope you liked it. I just want to say that yes Harry was rude and disrespectful, but his character is like that. He just doesn't care, he will say what's on his mind if he wants and he was pretty annoyed between Dumbledore trying to get him a guardian and Longbottom demanding it be her.

The next chapter will have the consequences of this chapter, how will Dumbledore react? How will wizarding Britain react? How will Ron and Neville react to Harry's disrespect of their family? Find out soon.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said as Harry sat down opposite him with Professor Flitwick, no sooner than the second after Harry had got to Hogwarts he was being dragged to the headmaster's office, Shadow had flown off and by the time Harry had gotten to the office, Shadow had come back and was dragging Flitwick by the sleeve. Harry just shrugged as they entered the office. "I must confess, I am extremely disappointed with your behavior"

"Okay" Harry nodded

"Mr Potter, this is serious. You are a Hogwarts student, your actions represent us" Dumbledore scolded, as soon as the meeting had finished he had quickly viewed it in the mind of one of the people that had left the court and he was very upset with Harry's behaviour.

"Not my fault nor is it my problem, I never wanted to come to this damn school in the first place"

"Mr Potter, why must you be so difficult?" Dumbledore looked at him with a pleading expression "Me and the school are trying our best, please just work with us."

"I could do that...nah" Harry smiled at Dumbledore "we've done this dance so many times Dumbledore, just expel me or quit complaining. As for my actions, I felt they were deserved when a room full of idiots argue over my fate without even asking me about it. Even worse when you consider that they took so long. No, I just sped things up"

"You insulted a great many people..."

"Including you" Harry grinned "let's not forget that"

"I promise you, I won't" Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle "Mr Potter, you do not like me. That's fine. There are a great many who don't and while I wish you weren't one of them, you are and I can't change that. With that being said, I am still worried about you. You have great potential, you could end up being a great wizard. You could also end up being a very dangerous wizard. I cannot allow another dark lord to rise up"

"Albus!" Flitwick exclaimed, shocked at Dumbledore's accusation of Harry becoming a dark lord

"Or I could just be a regular wizard" Harry countered "has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to become a hero or a villain? Have you ever thought about me just wanting to be a regular wizard? A normal person? Huh? All I want is to be left alone, but you can't do that. If I do become a dark wizard then it will likely happen because you couldn't let me stay a regular one. Now kindly piss off" Harry got up and began leaving

"Mr Potter, we are not done" Dumbledore said

"Well I am" Harry shot back as he left

"Huh" Dumbledore rubbed his face with his hands

"Albus" Flitwick said "I don't know what you're planning or why you are so interested in Mr Potter, but I think it best if it stops now"

"Filius, I just..."

"No" Flitwick raised his hand to stop Albus "I don't want to hear it, I'm sure you have your reasons but as of the moment...I don't care to hear them. Mr Potter is one of my ravens and therefore it is my job to look after him. I think it's best if you two stay away from each other before one of you starts throwing spells"

"Filius, I just..."

"No Albus, save your excuses." Flitwick got off his chair and walked out.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and was rather wishing he had a headache potion. Not only was Harry Potter costing him Flitwick's loyalty, but he was causing more problems than Dumbledore could fix. His attacks against the Slytherin's for example, he couldn't punish Harry for it because he needed Harry in school, Harry refused to attend detention and because non of the Slytherin's were willing to say anything, though Dumbledore understood why. They were too scared to complain, Harry had correctly pointed out that he wouldn't be expelled.

Dumbledore couldn't expel him, he needed Harry nearby for when Voldemort returned, Dumbledore knew it would happen eventually, Quirrell proved that. And even if it didn't happen during Harry's education then Dumbledore at least wanted to make sure that Harry would be prepared to fight when it did happen. He also had to make sure that Harry didn't go to the dark side. Harry, despite his claims, was very much leaning on the dark side. He was dangerous and Dumbledore couldn't allow him to turn to the dark side.

* * *

"Harry!" Delphi screamed as she saw Harry on his way to the Ravenclaw common room

"Hi Del, what's up?" Harry said just before he was tackled into a bone breaking hug

"You're my new brother now!" Delphi beamed at him after letting him go "You're officially my brother!"

"Well technically your mum's just my guardian now" Harry pointed out

"Do not ruin this for me!" Delphi warned

"If I mustn't" Harry sighed as Delphi hugged him again

* * *

The next day, a lot of attention was on Harry. By breakfast everyone had heard about what happened at court, apparently Harry's guardianship session was aired on the wireless radio and the whole thing, or at least everything from when Harry started talking, was written down on newspaper. A lot of people were impressed with Harry's words, some were in disbelief at the fact that the words were said to the people that basically rule the whole of magical Britain while some people didn't appreciate his words. Namely the children of some of the people he had insulted.

Not that Harry cared.

"What do you think?" Delphi conversed with Harry as the walked to potions class

"I disagree" Harry replied "there is no way in hell that that that would work, too much custard and not enough mayo."

"Harry" A voice called and the two stopped when they found Neville Longbottom standing in front of them

"Can I help you?" Harry asked

"You can start by telling me what the hell you were doing at the trial?" The normally shy boy looked at Harry with a determined expression

"Sitting, standing and speaking for the most part" Harry answered

"You embarrassed my gran"

"I embarrassed a lot of people, you're gran's not special"

"How could you chose someone like Bellatrix bloody Lestrange to be your guardian?!" Neville demanded "She tortured my parents into insanity"

"I'm sure your right Neville, I guess the truth serum was faulty the day she had her trial" Harry said sarcastically

"Harry, stop defending her!"

"Hey, my mum didn't do anything!" Delphi glared at him "She was friends with your mother!"

"Don't talk about my mother!"

"Then don't talk about mine!"

"You're mother's a murdering psycho!"

"And you're gran's an old buzzard that nobody wants around!"

"Take that back!"

"Girls, your both boring me with your little back and forth" Harry interrupted

"She's evil Harry" Neville turned to Harry "and you know it"

"I know that I believe her over you seeing as you're 'just a bit' biased against her" Harry responded

"My mother has been there for Harry for years, that sound like murder material to you?!" Delphi spat

"You shut it!"

"Or what?" Delphi challenged. Neville pulled his wand out at the same time as Delphi, though Delphi was faster and she was about to fire a spell point blank at Neville's face. Harry grabbed Neville's hand and twisted his wrist, causing the chubby boy to fall to his knees and drop his wand. The light on Delphi's wand fizzled out as she realised that Harry was going to take over.

"Listen up Longbottom, I don't care if you ignore me for the rest of our years at Hogwarts. But you will not try to harm my friends while I'm here" Harry let go and then pushed Neville away

"You're just like her!" Neville spat as he glared at Harry

"And I see nothing wrong with that" Harry smirked, Neville tried to go for his wand only for Delphi to banish him into a suit of armour.

"What is going on here?" Professor Sprout demanded as she walked up the three

"Neville tried to attack us" Delphi said "because of Harry having my mum become his guardian instead of Neville's gran, so Harry put him in a wrist lock. Then after Harry let him go, he tried to go for his wand so I banished him into the armour"

"Mr Longbottom, is that true?" Sprout asked Neville, Neville knew he wasn't a good enough liar to get away with it and he knew that there were two of them, so he nodded even though he glared at Harry. "Well you'll come with me to the hospital wing, we'll discuss your behaviour after Madam Pomfrey checks you over. Mr Potter, you and your friend will go to your lessons and then come back to my office after classes are over so I can get the full picture"

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded as he and Delphi continued walking and made their way to potions class.

* * *

Once they got there they waited outside, they leaned against the wall just as Delphi began talking to Fay and Daphne and Tracy in a discussion about quidditch of all things.

"Oi Potter!" Ronald Weasley walked up to him and looked at him with a furious expression "I heard what you said! Apparently my family is not good enough for you!"

"Oh good you get it" Harry responded "I was worried you wouldn't understand."

"We're better than you'll ever be!"

"You're also piss poor and trying to add another person to your family" Harry rolled his eyes "if I was you, I would work on money management instead of bothering me"

"Stop acting like your better than me!"

"What part of me looks like I'm acting?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"That's it!" Ron tried to pull his wand out, but he was interrupted by Harry hitting him in the nose with his forearm. Ron fell to the floor, holding his bleeding nose with his hands. The Slytherin's couldn't help but feel that Ron got off lightly. If anyone argued overwise, they'd like to have them chose between a broken nose that can be magically healed vs extreme pain and getting their face shoved into a fire. "Vou voke my vomf!" Ron screamed out through a broken nose and his hands

"Yes, I 'voke your vomf'" Harry nodded "try to draw a wand on me again and I'll break something else. Perhaps I'll do a Lockhart and break your balls"

"Stop fighting!" Hermione Granger walked up to the scene "Or I will tell!"

"Speaking of Lockhart" Harry grinned "so Granger, have you changed your mind about him? Or are you still in love with him?"

"I wasn't in love with him!" Hermione's face turned red

"Oh right, because you were swooning at someone behind him" Harry said sarcastically

"What's going on here?!" Slughorn said as he arrived on scene

"He voke my vosf!" Ron pointed between Harry and himself

"Can someone else tell me what happened?" Slughorn asked

"I voke his vosf" Harry shrugged

"Ron tried to draw his wand on Harry" Delphi sighed "Harry stopped him by hitting him in the nose"

"It must have been a fairly impressive hit" Slughorn noted as he knelt down and vanished the blood from Ron's face

"It wasn't bad" Harry said modestly though he had a small smile on his face

"It was pretty impressive" Daphne commented "very fast"

"Very strong" Tracy added

"Lovely technique" Fay said her piece

"Yeah...I suppose" Harry grinned

"It's also true that Ron tried to draw his wand sir, ask anyone here."

"Fine, ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with me." Slughorn said after a few other students did confirm, mostly Slytherin's. Partly due to a fear of Harry and a hatred of Ron. Can you boys take him to the infirmary?" Slughorn asked Seamus and Dean. The two nodded and took him away. "Everyone else inside, Mr Potter we will talk after class"

"If we must" Harry bit back a groan

* * *

The rest of the year went by with many people, Neville and Ron included, avoiding Harry. Not that he minded. Harry was more than satisfied with just hanging out with Delphi. Though he also noticed that he seemed to now enjoy the company of Fay, Daphne and Tracy as well. Not something he expected but he did. He supposed that there wasn't anything wrong with making friends, he was still just a little bit surprised that they wanted to be his. At first he thought that Fay only wanted to be Delphi's friend while Tracy and Daphne just wanted him for protection.

But now they all seemed to actually become friends. Fay was loyal and kind, Tracy and Daphne were smart but they also seemed to genuinely be happy around them...so apparently he was doing something right.

He also noticed that since Bellatrix became his guardian, Fleur seemed extremely happy for him, at least in her letters. Fleur was confusing for him, Harry briefly wondered why she would like writing to him so much. A few times he considered that she might like him though he quickly got rid of such thoughts. There was no way someone like him would be with someone like Fleur. She was a pretty and rich witch, while he was just a nerd with a burnt face.

With that being said, her reason was clearly a big one as she had somehow got her parents to agree to invite him plus Delphi and Bellatrix to France again. Bellatrix has asked him if he had any problems with going, and he didn't. France was nice, in many ways he liked it better than England. As for staying at the Delacours house, the father left him alone for the most part. The mother was kind enough, the youngest daughter could be a bit annoying but she was still better than most. As for Fleur, Harry rather enjoyed her company.

At the end of the year, Harry and Delphi exited the train to be greeted by Bellatrix.

"Harry, Delphi!" Bella pulled them both into crushing hugs "oh I missed you both!"

"Missed you too mum!" Delphi hugged her back with enthusiasm

"I missed you as well" Harry gave her a hug, though he was a bit more restrained with his enthusiasm

"Oh, I can't believe how big you've gotten" Bella examined them both "you both are becoming quite the lookers"

"You know for that second I thought you said hooker" Harry commented "I'm not saying no, just saying that the pay had better be worth it"

"Very funny" Bella gave him a light tap on the head

"Already abusing your children?" A voice called, the trio turned to see Neville standing behind a glaring Augusta Longbottom

"I am not abusing my children" Bellatrix gritted out

"You just slapped him" Lady Longbottom pointed out

"That was a tap and don't pretend you haven't done harder to your grandson"

"Hmm" Lady Longbottom sniffed though she didn't deny it "I don't know how exactly you convinced young Harry that you were a better option, nor do I know how you managed to trick him into believing that you are not the evil piece of filth I know you to be. But I have my eye on you, and when you slip, I'll be there and show the word what you really are. Nothing but a criminal that deserves no less than life in Azkaban with a dementors kiss at the end"

"You're in a lovely mood today" Harry noted, deciding to take charge of this conversation as Bellatrix seemed to be struggling with her emotions "they removed that stick from your ass yet?"

"Watch yourself boy" Lady Longbottom warned

"Do you have a mirror?" Harry asked innocently

"I don't why you would want one with a face like yours" She sneered

"And there it is! The face insult" Harry smiled "I love it when a person shows their true colours. As for my face, I like it, it helps me see the real people. It helps me see past the masks you all put up in public, now I've seen your real side, and I will never forget it"

"Come Neville" Lady Longbottom barked as she turned around "let's not waste time with these criminals and delinquents" She walked off with Neville following her

"At least I don't dress ridiculous you old bat" Harry called out, Lady Longbottom stopped and looked like she was about to say something, but then she kept on walking.

"Thanks Harry" Bellatrix placed a hand on his shoulder

"Anytime, so we going home then France?"

"Yeah, just like last time. Come on" Bellatrix said as she lead the two out of the train station.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes, there is conflict with Neville, for now at least. I do have reasons for it. In many fanfics Neville always becomes Harry's friend, I wanted to do something different. This is just me experimenting with new ideas, for example I have a good Bellatrix with a Neville that doesn't believe she's changed. This might change in the future but they don't like each other for now.

Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 -

"Arry!" A rather happy voice shouted as soon as Harry arrived inside the Delacour house, Harry just about managed to stay upright as Fleur pulled him into a massive rib breaking hug.

"Missed you too" Harry commented though he was silently wondering why the woman was so damn strong.

"It's so good to see you!" Fleur smiled as she let go and examined him. Fleur was very happy, her mate was still so handsome and seemed to get even more handsome since the last time she had seen him.

"You're English has gotten better" Harry noted

"Thank you" Fleur blushed "I practised a lot. Every night. Though I still haven't learnt everyzing and I still have a French accent"

"It's everything...not everyzing, and that's alright, I like your accent" Harry admitted

"Thank you" Fleur turned even more red

"Aww! That's so adorable!" A voice squealed and both turned to see Delphi standing just in front of her mum "Harry's falling in love!"

"Right that does it, Shadow!" Harry called and a second later Delphi was trying to escape a rather violent bird "love that bird" Harry smirked

"Harry" Bellatrix sighed though her eyes showed she was amused

"Fine, fine. Shadow" Harry called his familiar, Shadow stopped terrorising Delphi and flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder

"Hello Shadow!" Fleur smiled and began stroking the bird "you're still very handsome" Shadow puffed his chest out as he nuzzled into Fleur's hand

"Careful, you'll give him an ego" Harry joked, Shadow gave him a warning nip on the ear

"Ah, Harry" Another voice called out and Fleur's mother walked in, followed by Fleur's sister Gabrielle "how are you?"

"Just fine" Harry nodded

"And you two?" Appolline turned to Bellatrix and Delphi "I heard the news of Harry's adoption, congratulations to you both"

"Thank you" Bellatrix smiled "the adoption was...rather surprising"

"Yes, my husband had informed me that he viewed a pensive memory of it"

"Pensive? Isn't that one of those things that you put a memory in it when you want to watch it?" Delphi asked "I thought they were rare and expensive"

"They are but my husbands position makes gives him access to one" Appolline smiled proudly

"Position?" Delphi asked

"Her husband's the new French Minister of Magic" Harry answered and Delphi's jaw dropped "the last one was misusing funds and taking bribes so they kicked him out and held an election while we were still in school, Mr Delacour got voted in."

"How'd you know that?"

"You do realise that me and Fleur have been writing letter's to each other ever since the last time we were here?" Harry said as he looked at Delphi like she was an idiot

"Where is your husband?" Bellatrix asked as she looked around

"At work, he should be back this evening" Appolline answered

"_Hello Harry!_" Gabrielle waved at him, she spoke in French as she hadn't even considered learning English since she was still very young

"_Hello" _Harry replied "_How are you?_"

"_I'm good!_" She chirped "_Daddy said he's going to bring me lots of chocolate when he comes back!_"

"_That's nice_"

"_Yeah! Oh...are you and Fleur going to get married?!_"

"_Why'd you ask?_" Harry said just as Fleur turned red and her eyes widened

"_Because Fleur and Mama say that you're her destined mate_" Gabrielle smiled

"Gabby!" Fleur hissed, just as Appolline realised she forgot to tell Gabby to keep that a secret.

"Destined mate?" Harry turned to Fleur and Appolline "Is this a veela thing?"

"Veela?!" Delphi blurted out in surprise

"Yeah, they're Veelas" Harry gestured to Fleur and Appolline "Wasn't it obvious? All the males we've seen when we went out were all interested in them, unnaturally interested. Also I can feel their allure, it was strong at first but I got over it"

"How long have you known?" Appolline asked, while placing a hand on Fleur's shoulder as the girl looked very worried

"Since the last time I came here. I discovered a book about Veela in the library, it was very detailed. It mentioned origins, abilities, weaknesses and bonds. Though I didn't get too far into the bond part. I assume that me and Fleur are under some Veela bond or something?"

"Y...yes...I'm sorry 'arry" Fleur said, tears in her eyes

"You are Fleur's mate" Appolline began explaining as she placed a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder "her magic has decided that you're her destined."

"Whoa" Delphi whispered to herself, though nobody heard, Bellatrix put a silencing spell on her because she didn't want her to interrupt

"Destined? Like destined husband or something like that?" Harry asked, his tone neutral

"Yes" Appolline nodded

"Hmm" Harry's face took a thoughtful look "can I go to the library? I'd like to research this more"

"Of course" Appolline nodded

"Thanks" Harry nodded and made his way to the library

"_Don't worry_" Bellatrix placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder "_Harry isn't angry with you"_

_"__How can you be sure?" _Fleur looked at Bellatrix, her eyes wet but hopeful yet very scared

"_Because he might be an angry and anti-social loner most of the time, but he is also very smart. He'll understand that this isn't your fault"_

_"But what if he doesn't want me?!" _Fleur sniffed as her heart felt like it would shrivel and break into pieces if that happens

_"I can't be sure, but I know that Harry won't hesitate to hurt his enemies and help his friends. He has very few friends, for the longest time it's just been him and Shadow then Delphi. But you managed to sneak your way into his heart, I don't know how you did that but we both know that Harry gladly writes to you nearly everyday. You have a place in his heart, that means you have a place in his life. As for him wanting you in a romantic way...I'd say you have a better chance than most"_

_"You mean it?" _Fleur asked with wide eyes, full of renewed hope

_"I do" _Bellatrix smiled as Fleur hugged her

"Damn...I need to learn French" Delphi mumbled to herself

* * *

"Hello Harry" A voice interrupted Harry's reading, he looked up to see Appolline Delacour standing in front of him "do you like the book?"

"It is quite fascinating" Harry nodded "I've just read the part on bonds, and I'm just checking if there are any ways to break them"

"Why?" Appolline asked with a horrified face, anger filled her at the idea of this boy ruining her daughters life without even giving her a chance. Her daughter could die!

"Fleur deserves better than this, if she had fallen in love with me then that would be fine but it's not fair for her free will to be taken. She deserves better than to just be a slave" Harry said as he reverted his attention back to the book

"Harry" Appolline's expression softened as understanding dawned on her "there is no way. Trust me" Harry looked up at her "Fleur is not the first veela to have a mate and many Veela parents have tried to separate veela from their bonded, there are stories among Veela of children dying or becoming insane because their parents separated them from their bonded or because their bonded have refused them"

"One thing, I don't understand" Harry's voice was slow and pained "why are you so supportive? I understand that your daughter will stay alive and sane, but you don't even seem worried that she is basically my slave from now? I could do what I want to her you know. I could use her body to gain favours, I could make her spill all her blood for me and she'd do it. I could cheat on her and have her later in the evening anytime I want. Why aren't you more worried?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing" Appolline smiled "and I know that it chose you for a reason, it wouldn't have chosen you if you were the sort of person who'd do those things"

"I don't have a problem with hurting people, in fact I've hurt people before" Harry replied "and I would not hesitate to hurt again"

"Yet I'm confident you won't hurt Fleur" Appolline replied, her voice full of confidence "if anything, I expect you to hurt people for Fleur. You seem like the type. Do you have any other problems with this?"

"Yes, it's not real love, is it?" Harry replied "Her magic is forcing her to love me, that can't be the sort of relationship you want for your daughter"

"You know my husband made the same arguments as you when he heard about this" Appolline gave him a small smile "though I don't think you have to worry. If there wasn't a possibility of you two falling in love with each other, then you wouldn't be bonded. I think her love for you is as real as can be"

"Why?"

"You two are alike, you're both judged by your looks and receive attention you don't want. When Fleur was born, I was worried that she'd end up in a loveless marriage with some idiot who only saw her for her looks. Someone who'd use her like a rag...or maybe she'd have to settle with someone unworthy of her but able to resist her allure. Are you perfect for Fleur? No. You're younger and there are probably more problems"

"Like my face?" Harry looked at her with amusement

"Are you ashamed of your face? Disgusted by it?" Appoline asked

"No" Harry answered without hesitation "I like looking like this, even when I pretend I don't. This is the real me, and I like it. I know sometimes I joke about it and act pitiful but I do like it. But I don't think anyone ever imagines someone looking like me as someone they want to become their future son-in-law."

"Like I said, you are both judged by your looks. You by your scars and her by her good looks and allure. You understand each other. You have suffered, and from what I know, people who suffer either cause others to suffer or protect them from it. I think you fall into the second category, at least with Fleur. I'm not glad that you've suffered, but it's made you the person you are today, there is no need to be ashamed of it. Going back to your love, Fleur truly does love you. I've seen fake love made from potions and allures. Fleur is not the first veela I've met who has a bonded.

I've met two others, one was my grand mother, the other was an old friend of mine, both passed away years ago. The friend, when I saw her the first time after she bonded she looked at her bond mate I saw her eyes and I saw that she felt almost forced to love her mate...or at least I did at first. It turned out that person she was looking at had put her under a love potion and was apparently not her mate...that bastard is in prison now"

"I'm sorry" Harry said sincerely "what happened?"

"Well, the love potion lasted all of a few minutes seeing as her mate was visiting another continent at the time, though if I had to guess then I would say it wouldn't have worked at all if she was closer to him because the bond would've been stronger. When she looked at a photo of him, I saw no deception in her eyes. No forced feelings, the same with my grandmother and my grandfather. It was true love, I have no doubt that if you had found someway to break the bond, she'd still love you.

"I...I don't like being controlled" Harry admitted "I hate it when people try to control me and I don't know if I could be in this relationship with her and not hate myself for controlling her"

"You don't have to control her"

"Please" Harry scoffed "I just have to say jump and she'd try her best to reach the sky"

"True" Appolline agreed "but that doesn't mean you have to treat her like a slave. If you don't like controlling her, then don't. Just be with her, eventually she'll get comfortable around you to the point where she may even refuse to do things. She'd still see you as perfection on Earth though" She added the last part with a grin "or maybe you'd get used to it and realise that she obeys you out of love for you. My grandmother was in the first situation"

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "so I suppose I have your blessing then?"

"Yes, you do"

"What about your husband?"

"Well it's either his blessings or a week on the sofa"

"Harsh" Harry let out mock horrified look

"It is for a man of his age" Appolline smirked "just do two things for me."

"What's that?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Firstly, please treat my daughter well"

"And the second?"

"The next time you see her, look at her eyes. Really look...then decide if she loves you or not. In fact, I propose a wager"

"Oh?" Harry asked

"If you see that she loves you, then you will take my daughter out on a date"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you can take as many books from this library as you want"

"Why do people assume I love books?"

"Because you read them a lot" Appolline answered, a bit confused though

"Well..." Harry stopped when he realised she had a point "I like them and I read because it's useful...but...okay fair enough. But I'd like something other than books, you got plenty here and plenty at Hogwarts"

"Fine, I'll take you out tomorrow and let you buy anything you want"

"That's better"

* * *

"Fleur" Harry's voice called from outside her room seconds after a knock, Fleur immediately jumped to her feet and cast a charm to remove her tears and clean her face. She felt rather lucky that her father had made sure that the house had wards to prevent the underage trace. She walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Harry. Much like every time she saw him, her breath was taken away.

"Yes?" She asked a bit nervously, though Harry didn't answer. He just stared at her, Fleur felt very small as those green eyes appeared to drill all the way into her soul. Her nervousness and fear rose, tough her primary thought was how beautiful his eyes were. So bright and powerful, there seemed to be a warmth in there though she could barely see it.

"Damn it" Harry suddenly cursed

"What is wrong?" Fleur asked just before Harry's hands came to either side of her head, her eyes widened as he brought his lips to hers for a brief yet enjoyable kiss. Then, to her displeasure, he pulled away and let her go

"Did you like that?" He asked with a hint of concern. Fleur just dumbly nodded her head "You're sure?" She nodded again, though a bit quicker "Right, well I've learnt about the veela bonds and I don't have the time nor the effort to go through the whole drama where we dance around each other, do you want to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me tomorrow?" Her response was once again to nod, though this time she did it so quickly that Harry had briefly wondered if her head would drop off "Right, well I've got to go now, your mum wanted me to remind you that dinner is ready in about an hour. Oh yeah, remember to thank your mum, she's the one responsible for me agreeing. See ya" Harry turned and walked away.

The second he had gone out of view, Fleur slammed the door closed and immediately put up silencing spell before releasing a sound of pure happiness into the air. Her knees buckled and she slid to the ground, leaning against the door as tears of joy and happiness erupted form her eyes. Her smile was bigger and brighter than any smiles she had ever produced. She felt like her arm could be chopped off and she'd still feel happy. She gently placed her fingers on her lips, preserving the moment forever.

Half an hour passed, half an hour of Fleur replaying the memory of what just happened in her head. By the thirty first minute she had got to her feet and rushed to her mother's room

"_Ah, hello Fleur_" Appolline smiled and stood up as she place the book she was reading on her bed "_how..._" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Fleur tackled her and both landed on the bed with Fleur's arms wrapped around her mother.

"_Love you mama!_" Fleur cried into her mother's shoulder "_I love you so much! I promise you that I will make you extremely happy the next mother's day! Love you!"_

_"Harry asked, didn't_ he?" Appolline said knowingly, she was rather happy for her daughter, though she hadn't predicted that her daughter would be trying to kill her through death by hug.

"_Yes! Yes! He asked me to be his girlfriend and go on a date tomorrow!" _Fleur said in a way that lead you to believe she had cured world hunger, all diseases and had become Minister of magic within the same hour.

"_I'm so happy for you my little flower, though I must ask that you don't be too harsh on Gabby. She's still a child and she didn't..."_

_"Gabby!" _Fleur suddenly shot up and looked at her mother with wide eyes "_I need to thank her too! This wouldn't have happened without her!" _Fleur was about to run out the room to thank her sister when Appolline grabbed her by the arm

"_Fleur, I think it's best if you wait before thanking Gabrielle_"

"_Why?_" Fleur frowned

"_In your state your so happy I think you might accidently crush her"_

"_I wouldn't do that!_"

"_No?_"

"_No_"

"_Then why does it feel like you have crushed my ribs?_"

* * *

"How is everyone?" Jacques asked as he sat down at the end of the table for dinner. Appolline sat on his right with little Gabrielle on his left. Next to Gabrielle sat Bellatrix and next to her was Delphi. Harry sat opposite Bellatrix and next to Appolline with Fleur sitting next to Harry, Jacques noted that Fleur seemed very happy.

"We're lovely, thank you for asking" Bellatrix smiled

"Yeah, this place is brilliant" Delphi grinned "thanks for letting me draw the garden" She added to Appolline

"Not a problem dear" Appolline smiled "your drawings were very beautiful, I think you have the makings of a good artist"

"Thank you" Delphi blushed

"Anything else happen while I was gone?" Jacques asked as he took a sip of his drink

"I own your daughter now" Harry said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. This caused a rather hilarious result which was Jacques spitting his drink out of his mouth in shock as he looked at Fleur and Harry with wide eyes

"Harry" Bellatrix sighed, though she was still smiling

"Alright, alright" Harry raised his hands in surrender "jeez, nobody appreciates good humour these days"

"What is happening?" Jacques asked the table

"Arry is now my husband!" Fleur announced with joy, this time it was Delphi who did a spit take

"What?!" Delphi's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them

"We're not husband and wife" Harry turned to Fleur "Fleur, you meant boyfriend and girlfriend. Husband and fiancée means married and we're too young for both of those."

"Oh right, boyfriend!" Fleur amended her statement.

"When did this happen?!" Delphi and Jacques blurted out at the same time

"Today" Fleur and Harry answered at the same time, the two turned to each other. Harry with mild surprise while Fleur looked like she had just found actual evidence that he was her soul mate

"So I was right!" Delphi shouted with pride and joy

"Yeah, well even a broken clock has it's moments of being correct" Harry shrugged

"No, you can't ruin this for me!" Delphi grinned "I was right!"

"Del" Bella whispered into her daughter's ear "if you keep going then Harry will draw his wand and this time I won't stop him"

"But I was right!" Delphi pointed out

"Yes, but you're the daughter of a Black, you don't need to point it out."

"Fine" Delphi rolled her eyes "still right" she whispered to herself proudly

"But..." Jacques started only to have his wife grab his ear and pull it to her mouth

"Try and break them up and you'll spend a month on the couch" She warned before letting go and turning to the new couple with a smile

"So" Jacques gulped and turned to Harry and Fleur "I assume you discovered the veela bond. You are both okay with this? I expected a bit more of a fuss"

"Well I had to chose between dealing with the situation like a man or whining and complaining about it like a little..."

"Harry, there are children present" Bellatrix gestured with her head to Gabby who was playing with her food while not really paying attention to the conversation as she was trying to make a face on the plate with her food

"So? She's French? She doesn't speak English, even if she did it'd be a while before she learns it"

"Harry"

"Fine, fine, I won't whine and complain about it like...a Malfoy? Is that fine?"

"What's a Malfoy?" Fleur asked

"It's an arrogant and spoilt whining little bitch" Harry answered immediately

"Harry" Bellatrix groaned while Delphi giggled

"Bitch?" Gabby repeated as she looked up from her plate "_What does that mean?"_

"O...kay, that's my bad" Harry admitted as he looked down because his food had suddenly become so incredibly fascinating, it also allowed him to avoid the glares coming from both Appolline and Bellatrix

* * *

"Arry?" Fleur asked as she opened the door to Harry's room and leaned her head in. Fleur was rather restless, she had gone to sleep wearing blue sleeping pyjamas, she was far too happy to sleep. So much had happened today. Not only had her mate returned, he had also discovered her bond and agreed to be her boyfriend and she received her first kiss. She tried but sleep avoided her. She had sat up when she noticed that Harry had left one of his books in her room. Fleur, being the responsible person that she was, decided that she would go to Harry's room and return the book to him.

If she ended up spending more time with him or being able to stroke his hair as he slept...then so be it. In fact she was so excited at the idea that when she left the room to go to Harry's, she actually forgot the book.

Upon entering the room, her gaze immediately went to the bed. She noticed the rune stone on the drawer next to it, Harry had told her how it activated and cast a silencing charm around the room, a rather brilliant invention in her mind. She then noticed that the bed was empty, she frowned as she could still feel Harry's presence in the room thanks to her bond. She slowly walked in and closed the door, she saw a faint light from just behind the bed.

She cautiously walked forwards and around the bed, she nearly gasped with shock.

Harry was on the floor, lying on his right side with his right hand under his face, being used as a pillow. He was wearing a pair of white pyjama bottoms and a blue shirt. His body was curled around a small fire. Fleur's concern grew when she saw how close he was to the fire, it was then she noticed that Harry's left hand was actually touching the fire, or at least the tip of his middle finger was. She nearly screamed for his safety, when she noticed that he had a small smile on his face. It appeared that the fire didn't bother him nor did it harm him.

Fleur grabbed is wrist and gently pulled his hand away from the fire. She then gently shook him.

"Arry" She whispered, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry woke and his eyes immediately widened, he turned so he was on his back, he pushed Fleur's hands away with his right hand and his other hand instinctively reached up and grabbed her neck.

"Arry!" Fleur's hands grabbed his wrist. Harry snapped out of his daze and quickly let her go, he pushed himself back and away from her until he had reached a wall.

"Fleur! I'm so sorry!" Harry apologised "I forgot to put the locking charm on!"

"It's fine Arry" She reassured him as she briefly rubbed her neck, she was lucky that he didn't cause any actual damage "_but Arry, why were you sleeping on the floor by a fire_?" Fleur asked as she switched to French, a much easier language for her to converse in

"It's..." Harry contemplated lying when he remembered that this woman was his girlfriend and probably going to be his future wife "_I've always slept like that. The fire, it keeps me warm and...I like having it when I sleep"_

_"It doesn't burn you?" _Fleur asked with amazement, she noticed that his finger didn't seem to have even a little burn mark

_"No, it's my fire. It burns what I want and nothing else" _Harry said

_"Why don't you sleep on the bed?" _Fleur asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern_ "if that is the case then you could have the fire next to the bed"_

_"It's...too soft" _Harry admitted as he ducked his head down, not quite sure where this feeling of embarrassment came from

_"Too soft?" _Fleur repeated

_"It's too soft" _Harry nodded_ "I've always slept on hard and solid floors. I don't...I don't ever remember sleeping on a bed. I've laid down on them and sat on them...but I've never slept on them."_

_"Why not?" _Fleur's voice had degraded into a whisper

_"It's...a long story...not one I feel like telling at the moment"_

_"Very well" _Fleur said after a short pause_ "I can wait for you to be ready"_

_"Thanks" _Harry said appreciatively

_"Do...do you want to stay up and talk...or I can go back to my room if you want"_

_"Let's talk" _Harry said as he moved closer and leaned against the side of the bed, Fleur sat next to him, on his left and the two looked at the fire

_"It's an impressive fire" _Fleur complimented him

_"Thanks" _Harry grinned_ "hey, I heard that veela can produce their on fire. Would it be rude if I asked you to show me?"_

_"No...just give me a second" _Fleur raised the palm of her right hand and faced it upwards, she concentrated and a second later the hand was engulfed in a bright blue flame

_"Wow" _Harry breathed out in shock, Fleur had to hold back from screaming in pride at her ability to touch her mate though she soon turned to shock when Harry placed his hand in hers. Ignoring the brilliant feeling of holding hands, she looked at him

_"That does not hurt you?" _She asked

_"No" _Harry shook his head_ "it feels good...comfortable"_

_"Even if it touched other parts of you?"_

_"Yeah, try it if you want." _Harry replied as he removed his hand, Fleur cut the flames off from her right hand and activated them on her left so she wouldn't have to keep leaning to touch him. Fleur gingerly placed her flaming hand on his bicep. He shivered slightly, but she could tell that it wasn't because he didn't like it. She then moved it higher and touched his shoulder, she was even more surprised when it appeared to not even damage his clothes_ "Yeah" _Harry said, correctly guessing what she was thinking_ "my clothes don't get damaged either. Sometimes if I'm in the mood then I'll just sleep with my entire body inside the fire."_

_"That is unbelievable" _Fleur whispered, she then slowly raised her hand and touched the right side of his face with the back of her hand. He showed no reaction, she felt nervous about the next part but pushed on, her flaming hand moved back then touched the left part of his face, right on the burnt part. Harry closed his eyes, and over than a brief shiver, he didn't react. A few seconds later he had sighed and a smile graced his face._ "You like that, don't you?" _She smiled

_"I love it" _Harry admitted

* * *

The next morning, Delphi had walked up to Harry's room. He was late for breakfast, that never happens, he's usually always the first one up. She walked up to his room with a little bit of concern, when she had first saw it that moment it was leaning open so she had assumed that Harry was already downstairs. The door was still leaning open, she gently peaked her head in but she couldn't see anybody. She carefully walked in, she had never woken Harry up bit she had a feeling that it would be an unpleasant or at the very least memorable experience.

She had walked in and she very nearly gasped at what she saw. Fleur and Harry were sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, Fleur's head was resting on Harry's shoulder while Harry had rested his head on top of Fleur's.

Delphi took a moment to decide how she was going to react to this. Would she squeal and congratulate the two as soon as they woke up? Would she bolt and tell her mum and everyone that Harry had spent the night with his girlfriend? Would she hold on to this and tease the two about it at every possible opportunity. Eventually she decided on non of the above, she just smiled. She smiled before taking a blanket and wrapping it around the two, Delphi didn't know if they'd wake up in a few minutes or hours but she didn't care.

She gave the pair one last glance before walking out the room, a massive smile on her face. She would keep out of it...well...she'd occasionally tease but what do you expect? She's only human.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Yes, today's chapter was focused on Harry and Fleur. Many of you pointed out that Harry seemed mature enough to deal with finding out about the veela bond and I agree. Harry found out (even though Gabby telling him is admittedly lazy writing on my part) and he didn't whine and complain about how it was unfair. He went, studied it, thought that Fleur would suffer and tried to help her. When he realised that this was better for her, then he agreed and he skipped all the drama that usually comes with these types of situations. That's how he is, smart, logical, not the most emotional person and deep down he's good despite the very dark things he has done.

Admittedly I just played some random love songs when I was writing this chapter, I hope it was good because if not I just listened to all those songs for nothing (even though they were admittedly good). Also I want to thank everyone for their reviews and all their love, I love you all for it. I love writing this story, I think that this just might currently be my best work. What do you think? Before anyone says anything, I know Sirius wasn't mentioned in this chapter but he will be discussed in the next.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

"Fleur?" Jacques Delacour asked as he opened his daughter's room and looked in, he frowned when he saw that she wasn't in there. He realised that she had probably gone into young Mr Potter's room. she had been spending lot of time with him lately, he understood but that didn't mean that he liked it. He closed the door and made his way over to Mr Potter's room

"I don't know about this Arry" Fleur's voice spoke from inside, interrupting Jacques who was about to knock.

"It'll be fine Fleur" Harry's voice said in a reassuring tone "we've practised it before. Now, close your eyes and grab onto it tightly" Jacque's eyes widened as various thoughts that he never wanted to think about entered his mind

"Okay Harry" Fleur's voice replied in a soft but nervous tone "okay, I've got it"

"Does it feel good?" Harry's voice asked with a touch of excitement and anticipation

"It feels brilliant" Fleur's voice purred "It feels so powerful, I don't think any other boys would be capable of giving me something like this" Jacques blanched as more horrible images rushed into his mind

"I know right! It's feels brilliant doesn't it?"

"Oui, it's amazing"

"Great, now just close your eyes and pull it in and..." Harry's voice didn't get much farther as Jacques chose that moment to burst into the room.

Jacques had entered with a furious expression, he was prepared to tell the boy that there was no way in hell he was going to have sex with his daughter in this house, bond or not. However he stopped when he realised that they weren't actually trying to have sex. For one they were both fully clothed, the second thing that lead him to believe that they weren't having sex was the fact that they were sitting a meter apart from each other on the floor with their legs crossed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he and Fleur looked towards him

"What are you two doing?" Jacques asked, as he looked back and forth between the two

"Arry is showing me a trick that he said would keep the boys from bothering me"

"Oh, and what's that?" Jacques asked curiously, if this did work then it would stop all the boys from bothering his little princess, then maybe he could teach it young Gabby when she get's older.

"Look at me" Harry said and Jacques looked towards Harry. Harry's eyes, without warning, flared. They grew brighter and they looked like they were made of green blazing flames. Jacques took a step back before he could even process what happened. Harry closed his eyes and then opened them, Jacques was rather relieved to see that they had turned back to his regular emerald green eyes. "It's a nice little trick, gives the other person a sense that they are dealing with someone incredibly powerful plus it helps show people what emotions you are feeling"

"That's amazing" Jacques said, now thoroughly impressed by the boy.

"Alright Fleur, now it's your turn" Harry turned to Fleur. "Close your eyes, grab on to your magic tightly." Fleur closed her eyes and concentrated "Pull it into yourself, then shove it upwards and direct it into your eyes"

"I've got it" Fleur whispered

"Look at your dad and prove it" Harry said.

Fleur turned her head towards her father, she opened her eyes and Jacques widened his own. Fleur's wasn't as effective as Harry's but it was still impressive, her blue eyes blared at him. Jacques had the feeling that it would be enough to discourage any teenager who thought of getting handsy. Fleur turned her eyes towards Harry, the flames reignited in his eyes. The blue flames of Fleur and the green flames of Harry's were no longer wild and unpredictable, no, now they were slow and calm, beautiful if anything.

Jacques watched as his daughter got lost in the eyes of the green eyed boy in front of her, and he realised something, he realised what his wife had meant when she told him not to interfere in their relationship. Years of unworthy and stupid boys had made him wary of any that tried to get close to his daughter, but this...this was different. Here...this was pure love...and damn if would stand in the way of it.

"Papa?" Fleur looked towards her father with concern

"_My apologies flower, I had just gotten lost in thought. Your mother wanted me to tell you both that dinner will be ready in about five minutes. You two have fun" _Jacques smiled and left the room, closing the door as he did so.

* * *

"Oi Black" A guard spoke to Sirius from outside the cell

"Hello Jimmy" Sirius said in form of a greeting, Jimmy was the nicest of the human guards.

"Have you heard?" The guard, Jimmy, asked

"Heard what?"

"The news about Harry Potter" Jimmy replied

"What?!" Sirius rushed towards the cell bars and grabbed them as tightly as he could "is he okay?! He's not hurt is he?! What happened to him?!"

"Is he dead?" A hopeful voice asked from the next cell

"Shut it Snivelus! You greasy haired walking poster for capital punishment!" Sirius shouted before turning to Jimmy "What happened?!"

"Well, apparently Lockhart had tried to rape him"

"What?!" Black roared as Snape laughed from the next cell

"I wouldn't get a head of yourself greasy" Jimmy grinned at Snape before turning to Sirius "he TRIED to rape Harry Potter, the boy had stopped him and beat the shit out of him. Injured him pretty badly actually."

"HA" Sirius laughed "in your face Snape, in your disgusting and ugly face."

"But that's not just it" Jimmy continued "after Lockhart was sentenced to Azkaban, he'll be here as soon as St Mungo's fixes him up, the Wizengamot had a session to decide who Harry Potter's new guardian was. A lot of people wanted to be his guardian, and what Potter did will forever go down in history"

"What?! What did he do?!" Sirius's eyes were full of worry

"He basically went up and insulted the whole Wizengamot" Jimmy replied with a grin

"What?!" Sirius laughed

"It's true" Jimmy said "he destroyed them, he also demanded that Bellatrix Lestrange be his new guardian and they allowed it"

"Of course they did" Snape snorted "merlin knows that everyone jumps on to their knees if it pleases the spoilt little brat"

"Shut it Snape" Jimmy and Sirius said at the same time

"Also...Potter pointed out that you've never had a trial" Jimmy pointed at Sirius

"Really?!" Sirius gasped

"Yep" Jimmy nodded "made Fudge look a right fool, they've decided to give you a trial soon but until then you have to stay in the low level security wing so you can recover enough to attend"

"Is this real?" Sirius asked with disbelief "This isn't some dream where I wake up with a dementor trying to get in the cell? This isn't something where I get tricked into getting executed or where Fudge orders someone to execute me so I don't go and make everyone look bad?"

"No, no tricks" Jimmy shook his head "besides, Fudge can't. Everyone knows that you're getting a trial, if he tried to execute you then suspicion would be drawn to the ministry. Besides, Madam Bones has put herself in charge of everything so only people loyal to the cause of justice will get anywhere near you."

"I can't believe it" Sirius whispered

"Yeah, well in a second another guard is going to come and the two of us are going to take you away"

"Thanks Jimmy...I'll never forget this" Sirius vowed

"Don't thank me, I'm just the messenger" Jimmy said just as another guard arrived, the two opened the cell door and placed some handcuffs on Sirius before they took him away

"Bye-bye Snivelus" Sirius called out as he left "Have fun, hope to see you never!"

"Curse you Black!" Snape snarled

"I'll miss you too nosey! I'll send you some shampoo you lonely prick!"

* * *

"Goddamn it" Harry cursed under his breath as he sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, once again cursing the fact that he had to attend school. He had actually enjoyed his summer, it was the best summer he had ever had. He had gotten on brilliantly with Fleur's mother, Fleur's little sister was less annoying than last time, her father apparently no longer disliked him and had begun acting like he actually wanted him around. Plus, he had enjoyed all the time he spent with Fleur.

Fleur didn't judge him, in fact she didn't seem to be remotely bothered by his face and she didn't mind his sense of humour, in fact she liked it if anything. Plus, Harry had to admit that it felt nice, having someone love him unconditionally. He knew Bellatrix and Delphi loved him but that was different, not worse, just different.

To add to the good news, he was told that Sirius was getting a trial.

The bad news was that he would be in school when the trial was scheduled, plus he had to return to England. He had felt like his heart broke when he saw Fleur cry as he left. He had noticed that he really cared for Fleur, he didn't know if this was a side-effect of accepting the bond or not, but he did. Seeing her sad did not help him, and now he was on a train back to a school he was forced to attend. Needless to say he was not in a good mood.

"What's up?" Tracy asked as she and Daphne entered the compartment

"Harry's grumpy because he misses Fleur" Delphi answered as she read a book on art tips that she had gotten from the Delacours, they had kindly gotten her an English version.

"What if I am?" Harry said as he took out a book and began reading

"Fleur? Isn't she the girl who is 'not Harry's girlfriend'?" Daphne asked, quoting something that Harry had said multiple times now

"She's now the girl who is my girlfriend" Harry replied

"What?!" Tracy blurted out "You have a girlfriend?!"

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked, without looking away from his book

"Shut it" Tracy rolled her eyes "so tell me the details"

"Why?" Harry sighed

"Tracy is our resident gossip" Daphne answered with a roll of her eyes "she has a need to know"

"Hi guys" Fay said as she entered the compartment "what's up?"

"Harry was about to tell me about his new girlfriend" Tracy said

"What?!" Fay instantly sat down next to Tracy and the two looked at Harry "Tell us"

"Sweet Merlin, they're multiplying" Harry swore under his breath before he looked at both girls "her name is Fleur Delacour, she lives in France. Her family is quite rich, she's very smart and powerful and is brilliant at charms"

"She must be if she managed to charm you" Tracy giggled

"Do you think I won't hurt you or have you just forgotten that I can?" Harry asked as he looked up

"I think you won't" Tracy said confidently "I...Ow!" She exclaimed after Harry's book hit her in the forehead

"That's your warning shot for the day" Harry said as he picked up the book and opened it before finding the page where he was at last time "anyway, as I was saying, she's brilliant at charms and she's really nice. She has a little sister as well, who isn't too bad, all things considered. Her mum's nice, her father didn't like me at first but he does now for some reason."

"What does she look like?" Fay asked

"She's blonde and she had blue eyes" Delphi answered "she looks like a total supermodel, oh wait, I have pictures" Delphi reached into her bag and pulled out a picture which she showed the group.

In the picture, Fleur was sat at one end of a sofa, Harry was lying down on the sofa with his head in Fleur's lap. Harry's eyes were closed, showing that he was asleep, while Fleur gently stroked his hair and smiled down at him.

"Merlin! She's gorgeous!" Daphne exclaimed

"How does someone like that end up with someone like you?!" Tracy blurted out "Oh...no offence Harry"

"None taken bitch" Harry replied in a casual voice as he looked at the picture and held back a smile. He had remembered that day, he and Fleur had hanged out all day and neither could be bothered to go upstairs. Eventually the two had fallen asleep there, the next day they had both woken up with neck pains, Harry had offered to massage her neck and she had nodded so fast that she caused more pain.

"Is she older than you?" Daphne asked

"She's in her sixth year at the moment" Harry replied "is that a problem?"

"No, not really" Daphne shrugged "many people get married with people older or younger than them. Though, something about her seems familiar, I think it's her name. Delacour...where have I heard that name before? What does her father do?"

"He's currently the French minister of magic" Harry answered

"Really?" Fay gasped "And you're his daughter's boyfriend? Wow, he could either make life very good or very difficult for you"

"It'll be the former unless he wants to piss off his wife and his daughter" Harry responded "he's smart enough to not anger veelas"

"Veelas?" Fay, Tracy and Daphne asked at the same time

"Yeah" Delphi nodded "his wife and daughters are all veelas."

"So to sum up" Tracy said "Harry has managed to get a good looking and smart girlfriend who also happens to be quite rich and daughter of the most powerful man in France and she happens to be a veela which is a magical species known for their beauty?"

"That about sums it up, yes" Harry nodded

"You lucky duck"

* * *

"So, another year in Hogwarts" Delphi said as she and Harry had entered the common room, both had taken seats while the other Ravenclaws began catching up.

"Yep" Harry sighed

"Don't worry Harry" Delphi replied "you can still write letters to her and you can visit this Christmas"

"What?" Harry blinked "Oh no, that's not what I was sighing about, I mean yeah I'll miss her but that's not what I'm upset about at the moment"

"What then?" Delphi asked

"Firstly I have to deal with another year of Malfoy, Granger and Weasley plus Longbottom followed up with McGonabitch and Dumbledork. There's also the new defence teacher"

"What about him?" Delphi asked, Harry's response was a slap to the back of her head "ow...what's that for?"

"You weren't paying attention when your mum was telling us about him, were you?" Harry shot her an accusing look

"No, what about him?"

"His name is Remus Lupin, he's used to be one of my dad's friends."

"Oh right, I remember now, the were..."

"Don't" Harry cut her off "we don't need to start rumours about him"

"Potter" A voice called

"Goddamn it" Harry groaned as he realised who was calling

"How are you?" John Matthews the quidditch team captain asked, he had been relentless in trying to get Harry to join the team. Especially after the first time he had saw Harry fly on his broom, Harry had just been flying by the quidditch pitch when John saw his flying and immediately declared Harry to be a natural flyer. Since then he had been constantly trying to badger Harry into joining the quidditch team "Have you considered joining the team yet?"

"John...I will hit you with my shoe if you ask again"

"Harry! Please join!" John begged "I've seen you flying! You're brilliant and I...Ow!"

"Why do people think I will never follow through when I threaten to hurt them?" Harry asked Delphi as he put his shoe back on

"Come on Harry, we stand a much better chance of winning with you"

"Look at me" Harry turned to John "look at me now, look at my face. Look at the quidditch teams faces then look at mine, look back at them now look back at me. Between me and them, who looks like they actually care? I'll give you a hint, it ain't me"

"Why not?"

"I don't like quidditch!" Harry snapped "I would've thought that you would've understood that after the first fifty times of me repeating the same thing! Are you're that deaf or stupid?!"

"But we need you!"

"You need help! You're obsessed!"

"Come on Harry" One member of the quidditch team said "We've seen you on a broom! You're amazing!"

"That's because I like flying! I don't like quidditch! There's a difference"

"Come on Harry" John begged "I..."

"Okay, that's it!" Harry snapped as he took his wand out and transformed two book into knives, he picked them both up and aimed them at John and the Ravenclaw the team "the first knife will be a warning shot, the next will go through somebody's skull"

"N...now Harry" John said, a little nervous "there's no need for that? Just please consider joining the..." John was interrupted by the knife that flew above him, and landed on the wall behind him

"Anyone else?" Harry asked as he twirled the other knife in his hand, John and everyone got the hint and wisely backed off "Accio" Harry summoned the knife back and then returned both knives into books.

"Wow, you're pissed off" Delphi noted "Fleur will be happy that you're missing her so much" Delphi added with a teasing voice, though it disappeared quickly when Harry's wand was aimed at her "Kidding! Just kidding" She said with her hands up

"Hmm" Harry huffed "maybe I just need some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry got up and left


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 -

"_You look happy" Abella noted as she and Fleur sat for dinner_

_"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Fleur shrugged, though she still had a smile_

_"Okay, you've been smiling for ages, just tell me why!" Abella begged_

_"Fine, fine" Fleur rolled her eyes "I am happy because now I finally have a boyfriend" All nearby heads snapped towards her direction_

_"You have a boyfriend?" One boy said, disappointment evident in his voice_

_"Who is it?!" Abella asked excitedly _

_"Arry Potter" Fleur answered, her smile growing wider_

_"Wait what...wow...that actually happened?!" Abella asked _

_"Yes, he came to stay in my house this summer with his new guardian and he asked me to become his girlfriend!" Fleur smiled, happy to finally be able to tell someone_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yes, we spent the summer talking, kissing and cuddling, it was so perfect" Fleur sighed wistfully as she remembered her summer_

_"Sounds romantic" Abella smiled "he doesn't look the type"_

_"Oh but he is" Fleur insisted "he was incredibly kind and polite to me"_

_"Why on earth would you want to be with Potter?!" Emilio, a boy in Fleur's year demanded "Have you seen what he looks like?!"_

_"He looks perfectly fine!" Fleur glared at him for daring to insult her mate _

_"Yeah right" Emilio snorted "he's ugly, his face is burnt and everything"_

_"I don't know" Abella said thoughtfully "the scars sort of add character"_

_"Yes, they do!" Fleur instantly agreed, though she'd agree with anything that complimented her mate_

_"Please" Emilio snorted again "what on earth do you see in the little brat? Why on Earth would you go for someone like him when you could have someone like me?" Emilio gave what he thought was a charming smile and gestured to himself_

_"I can think of quite a few reasons" Fleur sniffed_

_"Oh please" Celine, a girl in Fleurs year, huffed "I bet you probably just want him for his money and fame. You probably used your veela powers to seduce him"_

_"Wrong" Fleur replied with a smirk as she raised her nose at her "he knows all about me being a veela, he worked it out the first time he came into my house and this summer he had studied veela before he became my boyfriend. He knows all about veela and he is still with me"_

_"Well he probably thinks you'll be a good shag" Celine mumbled_

_"Unlike you, I do not shag any and every boy that is willing" Fleur replied, though she knew that she would gladly shag Harry the second he asked her to_

_"How dare you?!" Celine demanded "I...what are you doing?" She said when she noticed Fleur closing her eyes._

_A second later Fleur opened her eyes, Celine and Emilio along with everyone else nearly jumped back when they saw her eyes had become a glowing, bright and shiny blue. They also appeared to have flames inside them. She focused her eyes on Emilio and Celine, the two stared back at her but were feeling very uncomfortable, after several seconds they decided to get up and leave. Fleur smirked and closed her eyes, she opened them and her eyes were back to her usual blue._

_"What the hell was that?!" Abella blurted out_

_"A trick that Arry showed me" Fleur grinned "he told me it was perfect for driving away idiots, it appears that he was right" _

_"Wow" Abella breathed out "he taught you to do that? That's amazing, he must be powerful"_

_"He is" Fleur said proudly "his studies are more advanced than that of his fellow year mates and he has already mastered silent casting"_

_"That's impossible!" One student blurted out_

_"Yet it's true" Fleur gave the student a sweet smile before continuing to talk to Abella "he is so powerful, though me and him seem to be attracted to power." Her eyes had taken a slightly dreamy look before she shook her head to clear it._

_"Wow, you've got it bad" Abella couldn't help but say_

_"You have no idea"_

* * *

"What classes do you have?" Delphi asked Harry after they both received their schedules at breakfast

"All the basic classes, my electives are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures" Harry answered "what about you?"

"Same except I'm not taking Arithmancy" Delphi replied

"Hmm, doesn't really matter I suppose" Harry mused "we can just change them if we don't like them"

"That's fair" Delphi shrugged.

Shadow chose that moment to fly into the hall, though he made a brief stop before that where he released the contents of his stomach right on Draco Malfoy's food. Shadow landed right on Harry's shoulder just as Draco Malfoy looked towards him. Harry raised an eyebrow, daring Malfoy to challenge him or do anything, and he could see that the blonde boy looked tempted but he backed down and averted his eyes. Harry was rather glad, it mean that Malfoy was capable of learning after all. Though it also sadly meant that he couldn't hurt the little ferret but sadly you can't always get what you want.

* * *

Soon it was time for the first care of magical creatures class, Harry had learnt that it would be with Rubeus Hagrid, the games keeper turned Professor. Now on the one hand it was well know that Hagrid was a massive Dumbledore supporter so Harry couldn't help but feel like the man was an idiot. On the other hand, Fay had told him that he was actually just a rather nice guy who owed Dumbledore for giving him a home and a job.

So Harry could understand why the guy supported Dumbledore, after all it was unlikely for anyone else to offer him a job.

Also he'd only met the man a couple of times over the years, the man had offered Harry some tea and invited him over but Harry had told him he didn't want to. To his delight, the man seemed to understand and didn't try to bother Harry, nor did he seem too upset about it. In fact it appeared like he didn't mind, Hagrid even occasionally said hello to him and left the option to come over open. Also the man always complimented Shadow, so he was alright in Harry's eyes.

"Alright, open your books and turn to chapter three" Hagrid had instructed them

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Draco Malfoy asked as he held his book up, the monster book of monsters had a habit of trying to bite anything and everything it could, which was why most people had theirs closed with a belt to prevent it from opening.

"Hasn't anyone managed to open them?" Hagrid asked, his eyes then landed on Harry "Ah look, Harry managed it. Tell them how it's done Harry"

"It opened and tried to bite my hand so I punched it repeatedly" Harry replied as he held up his book which looked a little damaged. It was missing it's teeth and a few of it's eyes were now black, everyone looked at Harry with disbelief and a little bit of amazement "What? It worked. Thing doesn't dare bite me now"

"Well...the rest of you just stroke the spines" Hagrid said to the others though he kept his eye on Harry, he then walked off to go get the study of his current lesson.

"Punched it until it was afraid of you" Delphi rolled her eyes "only you would do that to a book Harry"

"Hey, if you're going to bite the king then you'd better kill the king" Harry shrugged

"Well, we are just going to open them like civilised people" Daphne commented as she, Tracy, Fay and Delphi opened the book

"You lot may be civilised but at least I'm original" Harry quipped just before Hagrid returned with the creature that they would be studying today

"Tada" Hagrid gestured to what appeared to be a half eagle-half horse, it had the wings and heads of an eagle but the body of a horse except the front two paws were eagle claws. "Say hello to Buckbeak, isn't he beautiful?"

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron blurted out

"That Ron, is a hippogriff" Hagrid "the first thing you need to know about hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures, very easily offended, you do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now who'd like to come and say hello?"

"I'll do it" Harry volunteered, not noticing that the rest of the class had taken a step back

"Well done Harry" Hagrid smiled "well done, come on" Harry took a few steps forward and looked at the hippogriff "now first thing you need to do is bow, then you wait and see if he bows back, if he does then you can go and touch him, if not then...well we'll get to that later. Go on, take your bow" Harry slowly bowed towards the Buckbeak, he did his best to seem confident yet respectful. Buckbeak eyed him for several seconds before he decided to bow back "ah, well done Harry" Hagrid said before tossing Buckbeak a ferret to eat

"Oh he eats ferrets?" Harry noted with a hint of surprise "you should probably be careful then Malfoy" He called to Malfoy "I hear that Albino ferrets are a delicacy" A few people sniggered and chuckled at Harry's comment while Malfoy just turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Now" Hagrid looked like he was holding back a smile "you go and try and touch him. Go on, nice and slow"

"Got it" Harry nodded as he slowly and calmly made his way over to Buckbeak, there was a brief moment where he thought Buckbeak was about to attack him but it didn't happen. After a few moments Harry had gently placed his hand on Buckbeak's head and stroked him.

"Oh, well done Harry" Hagrid clapped "well done. I think he may just let you ride him now"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry blinked just before Hagrid picked him up and placed him on top of Buckbeak before Harry could burn the man's hand

"Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that" Hagrid tapped (slapped for non-Hagrid people) Buckbeak's back and the Hippogriff tore off with Harry holding on to his neck.

Buckbeak took off into the air, and flew up above the skies. Harry couldn't help but enjoy the experience, he loved flying in the air. Something about flying on a hippogriff felt natural, not as fast as a broom but still brilliant. He could see that Buckbeak enjoyed it as well.

"You know what" Harry shouted through the wind "I like you"

Buckbeak squawked out a thank you and increased his speed, he lowered himself to the lake, his claw touching it as he flew across. Eventually he pulled up and flew back to the class where he landed and immediately got praised by Hagrid as a few other people clapped.

"All good things must come to an end I guess" Harry whispered to Buckbeak as he slid off, Buckbeak let out a sad trill and rubbed his head against Harry's

"It wasn't even that impressive" Malfoy mumbled as he glared at Potter

"Watch yourself Malfoy" Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin, warned Malfoy

"Why should I?" Malfoy sneered

"Because I am not having Potter get pissed off just because you can't control yourself" Nott glared at Malfoy "you remember what happened the last time he was pissed off better than anyone else, but if he directs his anger on more than just you then the entire house will be baying for your blood"

"I...I'm not scared of Potter" Malfoy said unconvincingly, especially when he glanced at Harry to make sure he hadn't heard

"Pull the other one Malfoy" Nott snorted "after last time, I know you still shit your pants when you see him"

"What did he do?" They both turned back to see that Neville Longbottom had listened in on their conversation "What did Harry do?"

"Beat it Longbottom" They both sneered and walked off, though now a little bit terrified of what would happen if Harry had found out they let it slip

* * *

"Now, can anyone tell me what that is?" Remus Lupin, new defence against the dark arts teacher, asked as he gestured toward a shaking cupboard at the front of the class. Several hands went up "Yes Mr Thomas?"

"That's a boggart that is" Dean Thomas answered

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Again several raised their hands "Miss Granger?"

"Nobody knows" She answered "Boggarts are shapeshifters and can take the form of..."

"Whatever some fears the most" Lupin finished for her "that's what makes them so terrifying. There are ways to combat boggarts, would anyone like to tell me them?" Several hands were raised "Yes Mr Potter?" Lupin gestured to Harry, curious to see how the son of Lily and James would answer

"One method would be to stay in groups so the boggart is confused and doesn't know which form to take, another method is to keep them contained and controlled, just like how you have put yours in a cupboard. They can also be affected by physical attacks but most common method is laughter, they don't like that."

"Excellent" Lupin smiled, it turned out that the boy took after Lily "ten points to Ravenclaw, now the way to combat a boggart is to force it to take a shape that we find amusing, therefore we are laughing instead of being scared. There is a spell for this, the incantation is 'Riddikulus'. Everyone try" Lupin had the class repeat the spell a couple of times before he had everyone line up, Neville was first.

Lupin helped Neville out seeing as he was the first one in the whole class to do it, after a few whispers to Neville, Lupin opened the cupboard and Snape came out, or at least a boggart disguised as Snape. Neville used the spell and forced Snape to dress as his grandmother. Even Harry smirked at that.

A little while later, after various different fears such as clowns, snakes and spiders, it was Harry's turn. Many people were curious to see what was the fear of the boy-who-lived and Ravenclaws smartest raven. Some like Daphne and Tracy were curious, while others like Ron were hoping it'd be something embarrassing. Harry stepped up to the boggart which had been turned into a jack in the box by the last person to face it, Lupin stood nearby and was prepared to intervene if he felt like he needed to. As soon as Harry got close enough, the boggart shifted, it then shifted again. It appeared to be trying to decide on a form.

At first it was a little boy, a little Harry, screaming and moving wildly as his face was on fire. It then shifted and a surgeon briefly appeared.

Seconds later, the boggart had settled and was now Harry sat on a chair. Though it was no normal chair, the chair was wooden and filthy, the legs looked like they were about to break. It also didn't seem like your average everyday chair either. Metal straps held Harry's legs to the chair legs, the same straps were available on the arm rests and kept Harry's arms attached to the arm rests. Harry's head was held back by a rubber band that started from the back of the chair and held against his forehead.

The boggart Harry didn't have any shoes on, in fact his feet and hands were burnt. Many resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of his freshly burnt skin. His clothes were some grey and torn trousers along with a matching shirt, all in all he looked like a prisoner after being tortured.

"Of course" Harry sighed, ignoring the reactions from everyone else. Some were horrified, some were shocked, most were both. Harry pointed his wand at the boggart and changed it into a bouncing ball, he then banished it back into the cupboard and closed the door.

"Harry?" Lupin was the first one to break the silence

"What?" Harry said defensively "I couldn't think of anything funny"

"What was that?!" Hermione Granger blurted out

"It's a boggart, weren't you paying attention?" Harry frowned

"Class dismissed" Lupin said, looking a bit pale

"Meh" Harry shrugged as he calmly picked up his stuff and left the class room with Delphi chasing after him

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine, why?" Harry asked

"Harry" Delphi sighed

"I'm fine, really I am" Harry assured her

"Fine but I'm still telling mum"

"If you must" Harry said, not really bothered by it

"You're acting awfully fine for someone who had just experienced their worst fear" Delphi noted

"Fear is fear, it only wins if you let it"

* * *

"I swear Potter is just downright creepy at this point" Ron said as he talked with Neville and Hermione later that evening "I mean what kind of sicko do you have to be to imagine that stuff up?"

"Oh Ron" Hermione groaned with exasperation in her voice "boggarts show our worst fear, there is no way that would've come up if he didn't genuinely fear it. That means two things, either he had nightmares about being strapped to a torture chair or he was strapped to a torture chair at some point"

"No" Ron said disbelievingly but he stopped and began to consider her words "do...do you reckon? Do you really think that he was tortured?"

"Maybe he was" Neville said "I mean look at his face, we don't know how he ended up like that. Maybe it was an accident, some people have guessed that it was because of a spell gone wrong. I know that a lot of people think he got it from you-know-who, maybe he got it from..."

"From being tortured" Hermione finished for Neville and her eyes widened as she realised what he was saying "you think the boy-who-lived had been tortured?"

"It makes sense" Neville nodded "I mean nobody knew where he was all of these years, and when he came to Hogwarts everyone was surprised by him, including Dumbledore. Plus he's with Lestrange and she knows all about torture" Neville finished with a scowl as he thought about Lestrange

"You think that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured him? The woman he wanted to become his guardian?" Ron asked with evident disbelief

"No" Neville sighed "I don't think that, unless she somehow managed to put Harry under the imperious curse but someone at Hogwarts would have noticed if she had and her daughter likely doesn't have the power to pull of a long term imperious. I don't know how Lestrange is involved in this but I know she is in someway or form"

"Hmm" Hermione bit her lip "maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore"

"Yeah" Neville agreed "I'll try and talk to him tomorrow"

* * *

_A knock was heard._

_"Come in" Fleur said from inside her room, she was currently sat on her bed and reading a charms book, she had to stay best at class after all, how else would she impress her mate? After permitting entry she glanced back at her book when her senses began tingling, her magic felt good, the same way it did when Harry was nearby_

_"Hi Fleur" Fleur looked up, her eyes widened as her jaw and book dropped. _

_"Arry?!" She jumped off her bed and rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!"_

_"Glad I put the silencing spells up" Harry joked as she let go to look at him "as for your questions, I'm here because I missed you and I wanted to see you. As for how I got here, I have a couple of different methods of magical transportation that can get me nearly anywhere"_

_"You came here for me?" Fleur asked, her emotions heavily affecting her_

_"Yeah, I missed you" Harry nodded "plus...I wanted to ask a couple of things. Firstly, does the bond affect me?"_

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"Because I feel more happy than usual and I like you more than I usually like people"_

_"Uh...no...not really. The bond doesn't effect the bond mate"_

_"Huh...I guess I just naturally like you" Harry said just as a blush appeared on Fleur's face "the second thing I wanted to ask was if I could sleep here with you?"_

_"What?" Fleur blinked, not sure if she heard right_

_"I liked sleeping alongside you, I sleep better with you but if it's a problem then I'm fine sleeping on my own and..._

_"No!" Fleur said, a little to quickly "you can stay, I'd be glad to have you sleep with me...I mean sleep alongside me"_

_"Thanks" Harry smiled "so, want to sleep in fire again?"_

_"Only for you Arry, only for you" Fleur grinned_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 -

_Fleur stretched as she woke up, feeling much more sleepy than usual. Memories of last night flooded into her head, she couldn't help but smile. She had slept in her room with 'Arry, he came to her room and they slept together, so romantic. She remembered sleeping with him, his arm had come round her waist midway through the night and it took all of her restraint to not turn around and snog him senseless. She gently woke up, and to her disappointment Arry had left. _

_She looked up and found a note on the dresser next to her bed, she reached over and picked it up '**Hi Fleur**' the note read '**I woke up, I had to leave because regrettably I have school. I'll be back this evening, see you then**.** From Harry**'_

_For the rest of the day Fleur walked around with a massive smile, one that really confused a lot of people as nothing seemed to get rid of it._

* * *

"Ah Neville" Dumbledore smiled as Neville came in to his office "welcome, please take a seat" Neville nodded and did so "now I am told that you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Uh...yes sir, it's about Harry" Neville admitted

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his interest caught

"Yes sir" Neville nodded "it's just that I have a few worries that I wanted to talk to you about"

"Okay, take your time" Dumbledore said, as he waited for Neville to continue

"Well first of all, I don't think it's a good idea for Harry to be with someone like Lestrange"

"Ah Neville" Dumbledore sighed "I understand your concerns, really I do, I would much prefer Harry to be placed in a home like your own but there is nothing I can do. As far as the law is concerned, Bellatrix is an innocent woman and the court decided that she would be Harry's guardian. Unless she does something big, that can't be changed"

"But sir she is evil!"

"I apologise my boy, but I cannot punish people just because I or someone else believes they are evil. If she is caught torturing muggles or using dark magic then I could, but as far as everyone else is concerned she is a law abiding citizen. Besides, I do not think it's a good idea to try and remove her guardianship"

"Why not?"

"Because Harry Potter had basically insulted the whole Wizengamot just to have her as his guardian, I do not fancy seeing what he intends to do to keep her as his guardian.

"Fine" Neville nodded though it was clear that he didn't like it "but also...have you heard about Harry's boggart?"

"Ah yes" Dumbledore nodded "I have and I am rather disturbed by what I've heard"

"Sir...you don't think that Harry was t...tortured, do you?"

"I cannot say for sure" Dumbledore replied "perhaps he was, perhaps he wasn't. That is the way of magic, anything can happen"

* * *

"Damn it" Michael Corner sighed as he plumped down into his seat in the Ravenclaw common room

"What's wrong with him?" Delphi asked, she was currently doing her homework with Harry only to hear Michael plop down in his seat

"He got shot down by a Hufflepuff girl" Terry Boot supressed a laugh

"Ha ha" Michael gave a fake laugh "I'd like to see you try any better"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd like to see one of you lot get a girlfriend"

"I could get one" Terry replied

"Yeah right, nobody here has a girlfriend."

"How do you know?" Anthony Goldstein frowned

"Okay fine, all Ravenclaw third year boys with girlfriends, raise their hands" Michael looked at them, Terry boot just grumbled while Anthony glared at him, he was about to gloat when he noticed Potter had his hand raised "what's up with you?"

"You said 'all Ravenclaw third year boys with girlfriends, raise their hands'" Harry reminded him "I have a girlfriend so I raised my hand"

Michael's jaw dropped, as did Terry and Anthony's, in fact the entire common room had turned to look at Harry with disbelief, not that Harry had noticed since he had returned to do doing his homework.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Several voices blurted out

"You know" Harry said to Delphi "sometimes I doubt that I'm in the house of the intelligent"

"You two are together?" Lisa Turpin asked as she gestured to between Delphi and Harry

"No" Delphi smiled and shook her head "he's like my brother, besides I've met his girlfriend. She's really nice"

"How on Earth did you get a girlfriend?!" Michael couldn't help but say what everyone was thinking

"I looked her in the eyes, kissed her on the lips then I asked her" Harry said in a casual way "it wasn't that hard"

"Who?" Padma Patil asked

"My girlfriend, who else would I kiss?" Harry frowned

"No, I mean who is your girlfriend?"

"Now I could tell you" Harry adopted a thoughtful look "that would make things simpler...on the other hand...nah"

"Oh come on!" One Ravenclaw gossiper begged

"Nope" Harry replied, popping the 'p'

"But why on earth would anyone want to be your girlfriend?!" Corner couldn't help but say out loud

"Michael!" Several girls hissed

"Apparently because I'm good looking" Harry shrugged, not quite understanding it either.

"You?!" Corner couldn't help but say out loud

"Well..." Lisa Turpin coughed "I...can sort of see it"

"What?!" All heads snapped towards her

"What?! I'm not the only one!"

"True" Padma agreed

"What's good looking about him?!" Corner gestured towards Harry

"He's got nice messy hair" Morag McDougal said

"His scars sort of add character" A fourth year added

"He has nice eyes" Lisa said "he also pulls off 'smart' and 'bad boy' better than the rest of you"

"Damn right" Harry said as while he was still doing his homework

"See" Lisa gestured to Harry

"Done" Harry smirked as he sat back and stretched

"I can't believe it" Corner muttered

"Not a good day for you is it?" Harry said to Corner "You got rejected and discovered that a guy with a burnt face is better looking than you. I just want to say...ha" Harry laughed and picked up his work before leaving

"Quick, he's gone" Terry Boot said to Delphi "who is his girlfriend?"

"Oh no, I am not telling" Delphi said as she picked up her stuff "I am not having Harry burn my hair just because you prats need to gossip. All I'm going to say is she is nice, rich and ridiculously good looking." Delphi smirked at them "plus when you boys see her, I promise you'll be jealous of Harry" Delphi smirked and walked off

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallways when his ears picked up an unusual sound, he slowly made his way towards it. It was in an abandoned classroom, Harry slowly opened the door and stepped inside when he discovered the source of the noise.

A young Slytherin girl was crying with her face in her hands, her knees against the chest and her back against a wall as she sat on the floor, she was rather on the small side. Also her hair and skin was red and she had yellow spots on her face. Harry closed the door and cleared his throat, the girl jumped then gasped when she saw him.

"I'm sorry I...wait...aren't you Harry Potter?" She asked

"Who's asking?" Harry asked curiously

"I'm Astoria, Daphne's little sister. She told me she knew you"

"Well she does" Harry nodded "why are you crying? Did you stub your toe or something?"

"The Weasley twins" Astoria sniffed "they played pranks on all the Slytherin first years and they...they embarrassed me...they played pranks and they ruined my books. Now I have to buy some new transfigurations and potion books. "

"Shame" Harry said sympathetically as he reached into his pocket and took out some galleons "that should be enough for potions and transfiguration, as for your face..." Harry waved his wand and around her and she returned to normal skin and black hair

"T...thank you...but...I...I can't accept this" She said as Harry put some galleons in her hand

"Hmm, yeah you can" Harry replied "besides this works out for me, now nobody can complain about me not being nice. I did something nice so they can't say anything for at least a year. I'm off now, see ya"

* * *

"Ah, Mr Potter, Filius, come in" Dumbledore gestured to the chairs opposite his desk once Professor Flitwick and Harry had entered"it is good to see you both" Dumbledore continued once they sat down "I'm sorry o bother you both but an urgent matter has been brought to my attention and I will need an honest answer"

"Yes, those robes do make you look ridiculous" Harry replied

"Not the question I had in mind" Dumbledore said dryly "Mr Potter, I was informed about your boggart being yourself strapped into what people are describing as a 'torture chair' and many students are a bit worried and curious. I will be blunt, have you ever been tortured?"

"Well I've had to listen to you and Lockhart on multiple occasions so I'd say yeah"

"Mr Potter, this is serious" Dumbledore frowned

"No I'm Harry" Harry looked at Dumbledore like he was a child "Sirius is the guy who spent twelve years in Azkaban because you couldn't be bothered to get him a trial. If it was anyone else I wouldn't blame you, but Sirius was not just an auror but he was also a member of your little order and you did nothing despite all your positions"

"How did you know about the order?!" Dumbledore asked in shock

"I was told by pretty, sparkling fairies" Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "my guardian is Bellatrix and I've been sending letters to Sirius. Also, while we're on the topic, why did you help Snape of all people and not Sirius?"

"Mr Potter, at the time I believed Snape had turned sides" Dumbledore explained "and I believed that he had changed. Please trust when..."

"Trust" Harry laughed "You? Mr 'old man with a fondness for hiring useless criminals'. After all, Snape and Lockhart were both useless gits and you still kept them around. So forgive me if I don't feel like trusting the man who hired one teacher who tried to mind rape me and another teacher who tried to actually rape me. As a matter of fact I've got my eye on Lupin, who knows what criminal act he'll attempt"

"Mr Potter, I trust Lupin and..."

"I don't trust you" Harry cut him off "are you deaf or do you just not understand, I suppose it comes with age"

"Mr Potter, you will not speak to me this way" Dumbledore said sternly

"I will speak to you any damn way I want" Harry replied

"Mr Potter, I will not be disrespected. You will address me with the proper respect or..."

"Or what?" Harry cut Dumbledore off and gave him a challenging look "Are you going to expel me? No, you're not. Are you going to give me a detention? Go on then, I won't attend. Are you going to fire a spell at me? Go on, I dare you"

"Do you think you can beat me?" Dumbledore asked softly

"Albus!" Flitwick gasped, shocked at Dumbledore for even considering fighting a student

"I don't think I can" Harry admitted "though I know that I can give a good fight. So if we fight, and you knock me unconscious, you'll need to decide if all the pain and injuries I give you are worth it. If you want to fight then let's go, I don't back down and I'm not afraid of losing and if I go down then I'm going to hurt you as much as I can before I do"

"Mr Potter, have I done something that has caused you to hate me?"

"Yes" Harry snarled at Dumbledore "you tricked me"

"I did no such thing"

"Yes, you did!" Harry snapped "I checked the Hogwarts laws, the laws that were conveniently unavailable anywhere outside of Hogwarts and the ministry. You told me I had to come and that I'd be forced to come if I didn't, what you didn't mention was the fact that a binding magical contract forms upon acceptance and that I have to attend this school for five years not because I had to...but because you tricked me into it. I could be travelling the world and learning from the best teachers available but no, I can't do that. Because you tricked me into a school full of bullies, biased teachers, gossiping idiots, talentless hacks, two-faced fuckwits, brainless idiots, death eater scum and raping perverts and a host of insufferable individuals including you with your ridiculous robes, long ass beard and that god-damn twinkle in your eyes!

Despite tricking me into this shit, you also hold me back, I could've taken my owl exams this year but I couldn't do so without the headmaster's permission and I know that Professors Flitwick and Slughorn have both asked you multiple times to let me take my owl exams early. I could've set records and you stopped me from doing so!"

"Harry, staying at school will be good for you. It will give you a chance to make new friends, if you'd only try and..."

"Why do you think I want friends?!"

"Harry, I..."

"No, no, no! Why id you think I wanted more friends? Was I not allowed to be fine with just Delphi and Shadow or was this some new bullshit law you invented where I need to have a set amount of friends? Face it, I didn't want to be here and you not only forced me to be here but you're also holding me back! I don't know what you want from me and I don't care! Find someone else for whatever you have planned! What will it take for you to leave me alone?!" Silence reigned in the office, Harry looked angry, Filius had adopted shocked while Dumbledore was hosting a thoughtful look

"Voldemort is alive" Dumbledore's voice eventually broke the silence "I have reason to believe that he will return and reason to believe that you may have a major part in stopping him"

"What reasons?" Harry asked

"I cannot tell you, not yet at least" Dumbledore replied

"In that case screw yourself" Harry stood up "it clearly isn't important enough since you feel like you don't need to tell me"

"Mr Potter, please, you are important to this..."

"Then tell me" Harry cut him off, Dumbledore was silent "yeah, that's what I thought you lemon sucking goat. Why don't you leave me alone and go off and suck a cock? Or whatever it is you do when you don't bother people, just stay the hell away from me!" Harry turned and left the room

* * *

"What's the matter boy?" Harry asked as Shadow landed on his shoulder with a bit of parchment in his beak, Harry took the parchment and his eyes widened "Is this what it think it is?" He asked Shadow who nodded

"Stop that ruddy bird!" Two voices yelled just before the Weasley twins ran up to Harry, both panting as they did so.

"That bird stole our parchment" One of the twins said as he glared at Shadow

"No, he just returned my property" Harry smirked at them

"That's not yours" The other twin said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry tapped the parchment with his wand, ignoring the stunned disbelief from the twins, the parchment turned into the marauders map. A map that showed the location of everyone in Hogwarts, he looked towards his name and found the twins standing next to his name. Apparently the left twin was named George and the other was Fred, at least according to the map.

"How did you know that?" Fred asked

"My dad was Prongs and my godfather is Padfoot" Harry pointed to the names of the creators of the map. Prongs for his father, Padfoot for Sirius, Moony for Lupin and Wormtail for Pettigrew.

"Whoa!" They both said

"Yeah, so as you can see, I'm keeping the map"

"But it ours!" George complained

"I'm sorry did you buy it from one of the original creators?" Harry asked them "I remember Padfoot telling me how Wormtail got caught with the map and lost it to Filch. So if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say you stole it from Filch, am I right?" Their silence answered his question "I guess I'm right. Now as the son and godson to the creators, I have more right to it than you two. You could complain of course but then that would reveal that you had the map and that you stole it so...sucks to be you" Harry ended with a shrug

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is life sweetheart" Harry have him an exaggerated wink and was about to walk away when Fred spoke next

"What's to stop us from taking it from you? You can't complain either"

"Ah, boys, boys, boys." Harry shook his head with amusement and looked at them "Trust me, you don't want to mess with me."

"Oh yeah?" They said in a challenging tone of voice

"You know I've heard of you two" Harry said "the Weasley twins, a bunch of pranksters who have nothing better to do than just prank any and everyone. You may think you're funny, I just think you're bullies"

"We are not bullies!" They both said at the same time

"Aren't you? Then what was up with pranking the first year Slytherins, eleven year olds who had just arrived in school?" Harry asked as he looked them both in the eye "I think making eleven year old girls cry after making them look ridiculous and damaging their property is bullying, you think you're pranksters but you're just a couple of idiots with nothing better to do than make life miserable for other people."

"That's not true" George said, though his voice was quieter than normal

"Oh, in that case should I do the same thing you lot did to do that little sister of yours?" Harry asked and their eyes widened "Should I change the colour of her hair and skin after damaging her books and embarrassing her in front of her year mates? Huh?"

"It was just supposed to be a prank" Fred said defending himself and his twin "the books were an accident, besides the marauders were pranksters..."

"Yeah they were" Harry cut them off "and look at them now. One dead, the other was sent into Azkaban after the third framed him while the fourth is a self pitying man who abandons the son of his friends. You two sure know how to pick your idols" Harry watched with a satisfaction as the two twins were now visibly upset "back off the first years, if you want to prank then stick to your own year and keep them at pranks. One day you might 'prank' the wrong person and when that happens you'll both be in big trouble"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Fred asked, his voice quiet

"No, a warning. I don't do pranks, if I want to hurt someone then I make sure that they are really hurt. If you prank me or my friends or any of the other first years, then I'd like to remind you that you have a sister. A very pretty little girl, with a nice and thin neck"

"You stay away from our sister!" Both twins pointed their wands at Harry

"Oh" Harry laughed "are you going to do something? Let me guess, prank spells? Or are you just going to hurt me a little? You know what, your brother Ron has a habit of annoying me, it could be forgiven if I one day hurt him out of self defence."

"You stay away from our family!" Their wands lit up

"Go on! Do it!" Harry said as he grabbed both their wrists and pulled them closer so their wands were aimed directly at his chest "Go on!" The twins looked hesitant "If you're going to hurt me then do it! Come on!" After a few seconds, the twins stepped back "Oh, the bullies don't feel up to it?"

"We're not bullies" They said quietly

"Aren't you?" Harry said with a fake confused look "Because so far I've heard that you pranked a whole group of first years just because they were in Slytherin, you embarrassed and humiliated them not because they did something to you or threatened you, no you did it because they were sorted into a different house. You embarrassed and hurt them yet you act like you're good people. If you're willing to hurt someone then hurt them and take pride in it, don't hurt people and then claim that you aren't bullies. You two idolise the marauders? Guess what, the marauders have suffered for their choices. Decide if you still want to be like them." Harry turned and walked off.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. First of all I just want to say that I like Fred and George but I am experimenting with bashing new character and I feel like those two could end up annoying this version of Harry. He has a temper and he doesn't have a lot of patience for people and yes the twins can be considered as bullies and Harry doesn't like bullies.

Also before anyone says it is hypocritical for Harry to go at Fred and George when he attacked the Slytherin's himself, it's different. Harry attacked the Slytherin's because they were bullies and he wanted to keep them in line and make sure they didn't bother him. Fred and George attacked just because they were Slytherin's. But don't worry I won't bash them too much, I think just this chapter and a few mentions and that will be it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 -

"So, this is Hogsmeade?" Delphi said as she, Harry, Fay, Tracy and Daphne arrived in the village. It was truly a beautiful sight, freshly fallen snow combined with old wizard buildings along with a variety of shops.

"Yeah, unless we were supposed to take that left turn at Albuquerque" Harry said, causing Delphi to snort while Fay giggled and the two Slytherin girls stared at the three in confusion.

"Muggle joke" Fay said to Daphne and Tracy, both nodded but decided not to ask.

"In all fairness, it's not that bad" Harry said as he looked around, Shadow was perched on his shoulder.

"Shame it's cold though" Tracy said as she shivered slightly "hold on, why don't you look cold?" She asked Harry who didn't look remotely bothered by the cold.

"I don't get cold" Harry said as he raised his right hand, small flame appeared, big enough for his friends to see but not enough to attract too much attention "my body automatically warms up or cools down to match whatever temperature it needs to match."

"Oh, can you teach us that?" Fay asked hopefully

"No" Harry said as he extinguished the flame "Can't, not won't. Though if I could I'd probably still refuse, would take too long"

"Thanks for being a good friend" Daphne rolled her eyes

"I gave your sister money for her books, I did my good deed for the year" Harry argued

"Oh, about that" Daphne handed Harry some galleons "Astoria wanted me to give this back to you, apparently she doesn't need it anymore. She said that the twins apologised to her yesterday and gave her some money for the books"

"Great, more money for me" Harry said as he took his money back

"She mentioned something about you apparently giving them another one of your famous verbal beatdowns"

"They're famous now?" Harry asked, a bit amused at the news

"Yep" Fay grinned "everyone's heard about the boy-who-lived and his deadly verbal beatdowns. Everyone knows that you made McGonagall of all people cry with just a few words. That's why the smarter ones aren't really all that willing to say anything to you in public."

"I'm told I get it from my mother, is it really that bad?"

"They're afraid you'll embarrass them, shame that Weasley and Granger can't follow everyone else's example."

"Yeah but without idiots like them, geniuses like me wouldn't look good" Harry pointed out

"Careful" Daphne warned "or we'll start calling you 'the boy-who-has-a-big-head'"

"Of course I have a big head, my brain's bigger than all of yours" Harry smirked "face it, you're just a Slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw's Slytherin, cunning, ambitious and brains"

"We're doomed!" Tracy said dramatically as the girls laughed while Harry merely smiled

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked as he stepped into the office of Professor Lupin

"Ah yes, please take a seat Harry" Lupin said as he sat on his desk, he gestured to the seat in front of him

"I'll stand" Harry refused "the last time the defence against the dark arts teacher told me to take a seat he tried to rape me"

"Yes" Lupin frowned "I had heard about that. I'm sorry you went through that"

"I'm not" Harry said, causing Lupin to raise an eyebrow "rather it happen to someone capable of defending themselves instead of an innocent first year"

"You were only a second year at the time Harry" Lupin pointed out

"Still not a first year" Harry shrugged

"True" Lupin sighed, he looked at Harry for several seconds before he decided to speak "you know that Sirius Black's trial is on two days from now?"

"Yep" Harry nodded

"I don't know if you know, but I used to be friends with Sirius Black and..."

"And my father, I know Moony" Harry said, causing Lupin's eyes to widen "I have been writing to Sirius for the last few years, something you apparently haven't done" Lupin winced

"Harry, I believed that Sirius was the secret keeper and the traitor, all the evidence pointed to him and..."

"You know if I thought that Fay was responsible for killing Delphi then I would've at least talked to her once before abandoning her in a dementor filled hole"

"It...it wasn't like that" Lupin said weakly "I know it may look like that...but it wasn't like that. It's not what it looks like."

"Well in my experience if it LOOKS like a duck, acts like a duck and talks like a duck then it's not a fucking penguin! But what do I know? I am just thirteen, why don't you explain it to me then you colossal fuck...oh my apologies, slip of the tongue there, I meant duck or did I mean penguin, even I'm confused now. But why don't you explain to me why it's not like that Mr Lupin? Explain to me why you left Sirius in Azkaban for twelve years straight?"

"I...I was grieving" Lupin spoke slowly, tiredly "I had just lost two of my best friends and then I had heard that my other friend was the one responsible. I didn't want to see him again, I was upset and I had left. I just felt like..."

"Alright that's enough" Harry interrupted "if you want pity then you're looking at the wrong kid. Now why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Lupin admitted "if Sirius is proven innocent then you would likely be in contact with him and I will likely be in contact with him. I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps build a relationship between us"

"Oh god, another rapist" Harry took a step back, though it was clear he was joking

"No" Lupin said, a bit amused at Harry's actions "if...if you're parents, James and Lily, never died then I would've been your uncle. I remember you constantly calling me 'Mooey'. I was wondering if you wanted to get to know each other" Harry remained silent for several seconds, his eyes were locked on Remus who had begun feeling uncomfortable and was fidgeting with his hands.

"You...want...to get to know me?" Harry asked in a deceptively calm voice

"Yes, I do" Lupin nodded

"Tell me Professor, are you familiar with the words 'bull' and shit'?" Harry asked "Because if you put them together then you get my opinion on what you just said"

"Harry, I..."

"if you wanted a relationship then where the fuck were you for the last twelve years? And don't say you were grieving for twelve years straight and doing nothing else".

"Harry, I am...uh...I'm a..."

"If you can't pronounce 'werewolf' after all of these years then I'm very worried" Harry said impatiently

"You know?" Lupin asked, surprise evident on his face

"No I don't" Harry said sarcastically "I mean how could I know that you're a werewolf when you're nickname is 'Moony'? How could I know you're a werewolf when you take days off on the full moon? How do I know you're a werewolf when you have so many scratches on your face? How do I know you're a werewolf when I've been sending letters to Sirius for so long? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one"

"Well..." Remus coughed "Anyway, I am a werewolf. And I couldn't get custody of children because of that, especially the boy-who-lived and son of two war heroes."

"You don't need custody to visit" Harry pointed out

"I had asked Dumbledore where you were" Lupin said quickly "he told me that you were safe in your aunt's house and that you were protected. I couldn't send letters to you when you were younger because you wouldn't understand them or be able to read them and when you were older I didn't want to surprise you and make things difficult. I figured that it'd be better for you if I stayed out of your life, so you could be happy with your aunt."

"You know..." Harry said before Remus could continue "I don't like you. Do you know that?" Remus blinked in surprise at the bluntness of Harry's words, he then saw Harry's eyes and realised that he was going to get one of the verbal beatdowns that Lily used to give everyone, if rumours were true then Harry was just as deadly with his tongue as Lily "It's not because you're a werewolf, I can live with that. It's not because you abandoned me and left me, I understand that. You didn't want me, that's fine"

"Harry, I..."

"I can also understand you leaving Sirius, you thought he was a traitor and wanted nothing to do with him. Understandable, but there's one thing I don't like about you. You're a coward, you abandon me and your friends yet you come back and instead of admitting your mistakes you make excuses. You weren't there, me and Sirius suffered. You know how much easier my life would have been if I had at least one person to look after me, and when I found that person, it wasn't you. It was Bellatrix, a woman who everyone believed was a death eater despite the fact that she was innocent. You didn't send a single letter, fine, don't act like it was for any other reason than because you didn't want to.

If I hurt someone, I own up to it and I don't give reasons and excuses, I admit my mistakes. You abandoned me, admit that it was because you didn't want me and stop blaming others."

"Harry, it wasn't my fault" Remus said in a pleading voice "I'm a werewolf and..."

"Werewolf" Harry scoffed "you transform once a month and you're indisposed for that day, the day before and the day after at max. That's three days in a month where I can't be around you, that leaves at a good few weeks where you could've sent letters or visited. You could have asked that old goat Dumbledore where I was and sent a letter."

"Harry, the headmaster deserves your respect" Lupin frowned "you shouldn't speak about him like that"

"I will talk about the barmy old fucker anyway I want" Harry replied

"Harry, he is a good man" Lupin replied

"I don't give a shit, I think the old bastard can go screw himself"

"If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have even been allowed to attend school" Lupin said defending the headmaster

"Well goody for you, what part of me looks like I care?" Harry replied "I don't care about Dumbledore, what I do care about is how you messed up and are now making excuses."

"I am not making excuses! You don't know what it's like being a werewolf!"

"I don't know what it's like?!" Harry glared at Remus "Out of all the people in this bloody school, I know what it's like the most! I know pain! I know judgement! I know not being yourself! I know how it feels when you have someone try to change you into something you don't want to be! I know worrying about hurting people who don't deserve it! I don't transform on a full moon but that doesn't mean that I haven't suffered either! And don't change the subject, this is about you making excuses!"

"I am not making excuses!"

"Aren't you?! Because Bellatrix was an ex-death eater! She was and still is hated by the whole of the magical world for something she never asked to do! She lost her friends! She lost Ted Tonks, her brother-in-law! She's accused of torturing one of her friends who is currently in an insanity induced coma! Her youngest sister ended up getting married to a blonde, arrogant dick with girly hair who funded Voldemort and she was tortured and raped by the very people that everyone accuses her of supporting! And the troubles don't end there because she was also a single mother! Despite all of that, she was there! She didn't need to be! She could've left me but she was there! She visited me every few days! At least once a week or once a month if she was busy! And if she couldn't visit then she'd send a letter! Sirius had spent years locked in a cell with dementors for company yet he responds at least once a week.

How does that compare to a werewolf who is useless for about three days a month yet still doesn't help the son of his dead friends or checks to see if his current friend really killed them?! Huh?! When she messed up she apologised but when you mess up you make excuses! Blame the wolf, it's not my fault, I am sorry but I thought it was for the best! You fucked up, you fuck-up! Yet you can't even admit it! Go on, give me a good reason as to why you weren't there that doesn't involve the wolf, can you do that? Go on!"

"I...I'm sorry Harry" Lupin said, tears dripping down his eyes

"Clearly not sorry enough to do something" Harry said unsympathetically "you weren't there, admit it, don't blame the wolf, don't blame grief. I've lost people, I know what grief is like. Admit that you weren't there because you didn't want to be" Lupin stayed silent "what no words? Cat got your tongue? Or is that wolf? You want to get to know me? I think you're about twelve years too late 'Mooey'. My life was shit before I met Bellatrix, it wouldn't have been if you were a part of it. If you were in my life then I wouldn't be burnt, I wouldn't have nightmares. You weren't there, don't make it worse by making excuses.

I could handle someone not wanting to be there for me, what I won't deal with is someone with no excuse to not be there saying that they wanted to be. If Delphi had died wand left her child then I would move heaven and Earth just to make sure the child was safe.

You know something? I'm glad you weren't there. Because if you were then I wouldn't be the person I am today, if you were there then I imagine I'd be a good little Gryffindor. Me, I'm different. I'm an intelligent Ravenclaw with very few people that I can actually give a shit about, though I can at least claim they're loyal friends and family."

Harry turned and walked out, not even sparing a glance for Lupin.

* * *

"Del" Harry said as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table "Shadow had brought back a letter from your mum, Sirius is free".

"What?!" Delphi lit up

"The court set him free" Harry grinned "They also gave him quite a lot of money to compensate for his illegal stay. Padfoot's coming home"

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Delphi pulled him into a hug "I can't believe it!"

"Me either" Harry said once she let go " but the bad news is that Sirius can't have kids anymore. They gave him a check up and decided that he'll spend some time with mind healers and actual healers for a few weeks. I..." Harry trailed off just as his eyes landed on the Gryffindor table.

"Harry?" Delphi asked "Are you alright?"

"Pettigrew had lost a finger when he framed Sirius, right?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Delphi nodded, not sure where he was going with this

"He's also an animagus right?"

"Yeah, rat animagus" Delphi nodded "why do you ask?"

"Because Weasley's rat is missing a toe" Harry gestured tot he Gryffindor table with his head. Delphi looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Ronald Weasley talking with Hermione Granger, well arguing was more accurate, Neville Longbottom was next to them and looked to be tired of the both of them. It was then she noticed that Ron was holding a rat, it was well known that only him and two other people in the school had rats for pets. She looked closer, and she realised that Harry was right, it was missing a toe.

"Do you think...?" Delphi turned to Harry but stopped when she noticed the marauders map was in his hand, she looked at the map and saw Peter Pettigrew's name alongside Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Yep it's him" Harry nodded as he placed the map away, he took out his wand and fried a spell at the rat. The spell hit and a second later everyone watched as suddenly a pudgy and balding man with long teeth on Ron's lap.

Peter looked very confused, he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. Including Dumbledore and all the other teachers, it was then that he realised he was back in his human form. McGonagall, Dumbledore and the others looked gobsmacked while Remus looked absolutely furious.

"Pettigrew!" Lupin jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out

"Get off!" A voice screamed and Pettigrew jumped off Ron's lap and on to his feet

"R...Remus?" Pettigrew stuttered "P...p...professors? I...I...uh...I..."

Pettigrew was cut off by a plate hitting him in the side of the head, causing him to land on Ron again. Harry had made his way over and was now standing in front of Pettigrew, Peter got to his feet right before Harry pulled his foot back and sent it crashing in-between Pettigrew's legs. Pettigrew let out a squeak as man of the male attendees winced, though Harry didn't stop and was able to kick the same place three more times before Pettigrew went to the floor.

Did that mean that Harry stopped? Of course not.

Harry continued to kick Pettigrew repeatedly between the legs, causing many male members to cross their legs. In fact he was still going by the time the teachers had gotten down from the head table and were now standing behind him.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he continued to kick Pettigrew

"Please stop kicking Mr Pettigrew"

"Why?" Harry asked in a confused voice, though he didn't stop

"Because I believe he's had enough"

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked as he once again kicked the crying Peter Pettigrew

"Mr Potter, I said stop!" Dumbledore said sternly

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes and put his foot down, he turned to the teachers and took and took a few steps away before suddenly turning and kicking Peter one more time causing the man to groan "sorry but one for luck" Harry said as he removed his foot and then took a few steps away when he stopped at the Gryffindor table. He picked up a plate and tossed it right at Peter, causing it to bounce off his nose.

"Mr Potter what are you doing?!" McGonagall demanded

"Just making sure he is not a danger and is secure Professor" Harry said right before throwing a spoon which bounced off Peter's forehead "just making sure"

"I think we are plenty sure now" Dumbledore said, he looked to Lupin for support but saw that Remus was in fact alternating between looking amused and glaring at Peter. Dismissing it as a lost cause, he turned back to Harry just as the boy threw a goblet at Peter. It was when the boy picked up a knife that Dumbledore put his foot down, he stunned Pettigrew and levitated his body up into the air. "I will take Pettigrew to the proper authorities"

"If you must" Harry said before he used the knife to cut a piece of cake, he picked the cake up with one hand while making a show of placing the knife down with the other. Harry took a bite of the cake before immediately spitting it out "urgh, that's disgusting." Harry tossed the cake and it landed on Pettigrew's face. Harry calmly made his way to the Ravenclaw, he was about to sit down when he suddenly stopped and looked at Ron "wait a sec, wasn't Pettigrew sleeping in your room? And I saw him on your lap twice. Wonder what he got up to when you were asleep, don't you?" Harry sat down and began eating.

Ron turned red from embarrassment before turning green at the thought of Pettigrew doing something to him, the other Gryffindor's were considering laughing when they realised that Pettigrew could've done something to them too. Which is why all of Gryffindor house looked like they were about to puke.

"Today's been productive, hasn't it?" Delphi smirked to Harry as Pettigrew was levitated out

"Well...it's been interesting at least" Harry grinned.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter and yes, Sirius will be in the next one.

Now I just want to address something, this version of Harry is not over powered or god-like. Yes he is incredibly powerful (the reasons why will be explained later in the story) but he is not an OP character. If you read the last chapter then you'd see that he even admits that Dumbledore could probably beat him. As of the moment, Harry is just stronger than the other students. If we're being honest then I have to admit that this Harry is one of my weaker versions of the character when we compare him to my other versions (the ones from the lightning curse series, I'm not a hero and Chaos).

And like I've said before, he is the strongest student at Hogwarts but Hogwarts doesn't contain all the people in the world. Pretty soon Harry is going to be put against people that can challenge him and even beat him. Voldemort for example, and a few others but that will be revealed later.

Also I want to thank people who have given me suggestions, I want to make it clear that I won't promise to use them but if I can incorporate them into my story then I will.

Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 -

The next few days were interesting. Harry had been interrogated and questioned repeatedly at the ministry on his involvement with Pettigrew. He told the interrogator everything, apart from the map, but Harry had gotten tired of the interrogators stupid need to ask the same questions over and over. Eventually Harry told the interrogator that if he asked what happened one more time then Harry would carve the answers into his body with a rusty knife.

For some reason the interrogation was sped up after that.

He and Delphi were also allowed two days off school to go visit Sirius, Sirius was currently staying with Bellatrix in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius's childhood home. Bellatrix had lived in it for the last few years and now it appeared that she and Sirius would be sharing the place. Harry and Delphi were escorted out of the gates by Hagrid where Bellatrix picked them up and took them back. Meanwhile Shadow had flown off and decided to take the more scenic route.

Once they arrived in Grimmauld Place, they were greeted by Kreatcher who took their things. They walked past the painting of Walburga Black, the woman was quiet whenever she saw Harry, which may or may not have been due to the fact that he tried to burn her last time he was there. They walked into a room where they found Sirius sitting on a chair with a glass of water in his hands.

"Harry! Delphi!" Sirius shouted once he saw them, he put the glass down and rushed over to them and pulled them each into a bone breaking hug.

"Sirius!" Delphi cheered as she hugged him back.

"Hey Sirius" Harry chuckled as he also hugged him. "Merlin, you're sticks and bones" Harry said once they let go

"Yeah well, the healers are going to fix that" Sirius grinned "now be honest, did you keep kicking Pettigrew in the balls? Because I heard a story where you were kicking him in the balls for over a minute straight"

"Minute and a half" Harry smiled

"Atta boy" Sirius ruffled his head "goodness me, you take after your mother. Oh and as for Snape, brilliant! I was next to the little grease stain when I was in Azkaban. I had so much fun messing him about. Thanks for that."

"It was honestly my genuine pleasure" Harry grinned

"I'll make a marauder of you some day" Sirius clapped his hands together

"Speaking of, I actually have the map"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, can I keep it? If you want it back then..."

"No, keep it, keep it!" Sirius insisted "it's much better you use it, you'll have much more uses for it than me. Oh by the way, what about that girl Bella told me about? What's her name? Fleur! That's it! Is she really a veela? I can't tell if Bella was joking about that part"

"Yes, she's really a veela" Delphi answered "she's also annoyingly good looking. I mean I'm pretty good myself but she's annoyingly good looking."

"A Veela, you're father would be proud" Sirius grinned at Harry "Now what is this I hear about my godson being the best in his year?"

"Year?" Delphi snorted "Probably the best in school."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked

"No, that'd be you" Delphi grinned while Sirius laughed and they both ignored the eye rolls from Bellatrix and Harry "but seriously he's really good. In fact Flitwick and Slughorn wanted to have Harry take his owls early"

"Really?" Sirius asked Harry

"Yep, but Dumbledore refused" Harry replied with a scowl at the mention of the headmaster "bloody old goat"

"Padfoot, I..." Remus Lupin walked into the room and stopped when he saw everyone "Ah, sorry for interrupting"

"Right, you're here" Harry said in a neutral voice, though he was tempted to frown.

"Yes, though I'm only visiting for a few hours as I have class tomorrow" Remus replied, pretending not to notice.

"Come on kids, let's get you settled into your rooms" Bellatrix said in a happy voice, though it seemed slightly forced, she then grabbed Harry and Delphi by the shoulders and guided them out the room.

"He doesn't like me" Remus said to Sirius

"I'm sure he does" Sirius replied

"No Padfoot, he doesn't"

"How do you know?"

"Because he said the words 'you know, I don't like you' last time we spoke" Remus had a forced smile on his face

"Why did he say that?" Sirius asked, his voice made him sound curious.

"He called me a coward" Remus sighed "said that I am a 'fuck-up' and said that I blame the wolf for everything"

"You know" Sirius sat down "I think the kid has a point"

"What?!" Remus's head snapped towards Sirius

"Kid has a point" Sirius shrugged "I mean how many times did me and James and Lily tell you to live your life and settle down and all that? Each and every time you made excuses. 'I'm a werewolf, I'm a monster' you'd always say."

"That's because I am"

"Oh please" Sirius scoffed "you think that you're the only werewolf to ever exist? I mean Greyback, he's a monster and so are the rest of his little pack. You were a nerd who wore cardigans and was obsessed with chocolate. You hardly qualify."

"That's not true and you know it, I nearly killed Snape that one night"

"Only because I tricked the bastard into going to see you, apart from that one incident you've never attacked anyone. By the way, why was pup so upset with you?"

"He was angry because I didn't come to see you" Remus rubbed his face "that was at least part of the reason, he was also upset because I didn't bother to contact him or try and look after him and he said that if I was there then he wouldn't have suffered so much. He said that he wasn't as angry about that as he was about the fact that I was making excuses"

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"I mean I understand why you didn't want to see me, I was the 'traitor' but why didn't you go and see Harry?"

"Firstly because you know that they don't allow werewolves to care for children, especially if that child was the boy-who-lived. Secondly because Dumbledore had told me that Harry was safely living with his aunt and uncle and I didn't want to interfere"

"Dumbledore was lying" Bellatrix said as she walked back into the room and put up some privacy charms around the three adults "either that or he was too incompetent and lazy to go up and check on him"

"Bellatrix, the headmaster is a good man" Remus frowned

"A good man who didn't bother to look after Harry" Bellatrix crossed her arms and glared at Remus "he's also a good man who tricked Harry"

"Tricked? What do you mean?" Sirius asked quickly

"Harry never wanted to go to Hogwarts, but apparently once you've accepted and attended you have to stay for at least five years. Harry didn't know that and Dumbledore told him he had to come, Harry found out that instead of being able to hire tutors like he wanted, he now has to attend school against his will"

"He should be appreciative that he's going to such a fine instiution" Remus said "when I was younger I desperately wanted to go"

"Yeah well everyone is different, and between teachers that try to mind rape him and actually rape him, I understand why he doesn't want to go there. Especially with manipulative headmasters."

"Don't talk about him like that" Remus warned "if it wasn't for Dumbledore then I would never have had an education"

"Yes you could have" Bellatrix sneered at him "you could have hired private tutors or even gotten a muggle education, and if you couldn't afford either then I'd like to remind you that loans exist. Also, Dumbledore is currently why Harry is being held back. He's smart, smarter than his mother even, Slughorn and Flitwick have asked Dumbledore repeatedly to let him take his owl exams early yet the barmy old goat always refuses"

"I'm sure he had a good reason"

"Ha" Bellatrix snorted "even if he did, which I doubt, it doesn't make up for what he's done. He left Harry in an abusive environment and didn't even bother to check up on him, nor did he even attempt to check on Sirius, Sirius shouldn't have been in Azkaban for more than a month or two before Dumbledore got off his arse and got him out. But he didn't. He may have good reasons, but I don't care. He's caused Harry enough harm"

"Everything Dumbledore does is for the good of the people" Remus stood up and looked Bellatrix in the eye "always for the good of others"

"Believe that if you want" Bellatrix rolled her eyes "as far as I'm concerned, he's an old man who messed up"

"He's a hero!" Remus growled

"That is not an excuse to be allowed to do whatever you want!" Bellatrix shouted in his face, causing Remus to step back a little, especially as she currently looked more like the Bellatrix that everyone used to think was a murderer "Harry had stopped Voldemort but that doesn't mean he can go and do whatever he wants! If he isn't above the law then neither is Dumbledore!"

"You know that..."

"Enough!" Sirius roared as he got to his feet "Enough from both of you! Remus, I'm sorry but I am on Bellatrix's side here."

"What?! Padfoot we..."

"Remus, Dumbledore has done nothing for any of us and he damn sure should have looked after Harry better"

"If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have a job or an education"

"There are no laws preventing you from getting one!" Bellatrix sneered "I've checked the Hogwarts laws, there are no laws that forbid werewolves from attending! The only reason werewolves don't attend is because they never wanted to!"

"If it wasn't for Dumbledore, Voldemort would've won ages ago"

"He never won the war!" Bellatrix replied "If it wasn't for Harry then we would still be bumbling around like arseholes. The war would've been over a lot quicker if Dumbledore didn't keep trying to prevent people from fighting back with all they could."

"He didn't do that!"

"Really?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically "Because I remember his little order being ordered not to use anything more than stunners and I remember him campaigning for the aurors to not be allowed to use lethal force. The light side were losing the war because they were dying while the dark side would spend days in prison at worst before they got broke out."

"You don't..."

"Remus!" Sirius interrupted "Enough"

"Sirius, I..."

"I said enough" Sirius cut him off

"Fine" Remus sighed "I'll be going back to Hogwarts, goodbye" Remus turned and walked away, he had gotten into the hall and opened the door, he looked inside once more and saw that Harry was leaning against a wall and looking at him with his arms crossed. "Harry...I..."

"Goodbye Lupin" Harry said, he raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers at Remus to say goodbye "do us a favour...come back once you got your head out of Dumbledore's arse. Bellatrix is good, but her privacy charms don't stop the listening charm I had on your feet" Lupin's eyes widened, he waved his wand over his feet and discovered that there was indeed a listening charm. He looked up to see a grinning Harry.

"Harry, you can't just..."

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry cut him off with an innocent voice "Monsters shouldn't talk with younger boys. If you want to act like you're a monster then I will treat you like one. So do us a favour Mr 'evil beast', don't come back here again. You've caused enough harm already."

Harry and Remus locked eyes for several seconds, Harry's green eyes showed no signs of being tired or needing to close. Eventually Remus dropped his gaze, he turned and walked out, closing the door as he did so. Harry let out a soft snort and turned before going to go talk with Delphi.

* * *

After a few days and a tearful goodbye, Harry and Delphi were forced into going back to Hogwarts. The rest of the year was pretty quiet, Lupin was doing a McGonagall and chose to ignore Harry, Harry and Delphi got questioned about Sirius a few times by other students, apart from that nothing eventful happened. Though Harry did have an argument with Granger on the day that everyone received the test results for the end of year exams.

Nearly all the students had gathered at the same time to look at their results which were posted on a wall outside the great hall. The students all tried to look at their results, some were happy, some were disappointed. Fay was pleased with hers, she had the second best score from the Gryffindor's and was in the top ten for her year. Though that may have been because Harry threatened to burn her broom if she didn't at least pass her exams. Harry defended that particular ultimatum with the words 'if I have to hang out with you then I am not going to listen to you complaining about bad exam results, besides if I have to care then I'm going to make sure that you stop acting like idiots' and he didn't feel the need to threaten the others because his Slytherin friends were already doing pretty good. And Delphi, despite how she acts is really smart.

Tracy and Daphne were the two top Slytherin's in their year and both in the top ten. Delphi, who was always hanging around with Harry, had actually done really good, especially since she was trying to impress Harry, Bellatrix and Sirius.

"Harry, I got second!" She said proudly, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Harry sighed and looked at the results, specifically the top ten:

10 - Fay Dunbar

9- Susan Bones

8 - Blaise Zabini

7 - Terry Boot

6 -Tracy Davis

5 -Padma Patil

4- Daphne Greengrass

3- Hermione Granger

2- Delphi Riddle

1- Harry potter

Harry's face briefly showed surprise before he turned to Delphi. "Okay, don't let this go to your head...but you have my respect and I am impressed"

"Yes!" She grinned and fist pumped at the same time

"Delphi you just got my respect" Harry groaned "don't lose it instantly"

"Sorry" She said sheepishly, she then looked at the results "oh look, you're first...again"

"You have to be kidding me!" Hermione Granger shouted in frustration, causing most people to back away from her, she then turned to Harry and Delphi "There is no way you could've beaten me! I've studied harder than everyone here! You have to be cheating! I know you were cheating!"

"Hermione, calm down" Neville whispered but he was ignored.

"Oh great I have to deal with this idiot again" Harry groaned, Granger walked up to him and slapped his shoulder.

"I'm not an idiot! There is no way you could've beat me!" Hermione Granger began poking him repeatedly in the chest with her finger as she talked, Harry's eyes had suddenly become unnervingly focused on her finger while Delphi cringed and backed away. "I have studied hard all year! I have worked harder than everyone else and I know that I've worked harder than you! I don't care if you're the boy-who-lived, you had to have cheated! Tell me how you did it now! I said tell..."

Harry had cut her off by grabbing her finger, a second later there was an audible snap that echoed in the ears of everyone. Hermione didn't even have time to scream out in pain before Harry had grabbed her by the neck with his left hand and slammed her harshly against the wall that held the exam results. The students all backed away with the Gryffindor's, minus Fay, raising their wands in aid of their fellow Gryffindor. Hermione's eyes had widened in surprise and fear just as her hands grabbed his wrist.

"Never...touch me...like that again" Harry said in a cold yet soft voice

"You can't..." Hermione tried speaking only for Harry to squeeze harder.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ron Weasley shouted

"Can you give me a good reason to let her go?" Harry asked like he was discussing the weather.

"I'll make you let her go!" Weasley responded

"Please Weasley" Harry scoffed "I said a 'good reason', you don't even have a good reason to exist."

"Harry, let her go" Neville said in a firm voice, though his wand was shaking.

"Ah, do I detect a love triangle here?" Harry said in a mocking voice "The weasel, the bookworm and the Longbottom?" Harry turned to Hermione "Now listen to me you pathetic girl, you think I cheated? No, I just have natural smarts and I revised. But I can understand why you wish I had, if I did then you'd have an excuse for being behind. But you don't. You don't have an excuse, you aren't the best. If you keep whining and complaining about it then I will hurt you. I have no patience for whining brats."

Harry let her go, the Gryffindor's lowered their wands but still kept them ready. Hermione coughed for several seconds, her face was red and her hands rubbed her neck.

"I can't believe you did that" She coughed before glaring at Harry "you strangled me! I am telling Professor McGonagall! And then I will..." Hermione was once again interrupted, this time it was because Harry had hit her in the face with a left jab. Causing her to fall backwards and land on her butt with her back against the wall.

"You punched her!" Ron exclaimed as he and the Gryffindor's aimed their wands at Harry again

"You hit me!" Hermione cried as placed her hands over the part of her face that was punched

"Well done for noticing" Harry rolled his eyes

"But she's a girl!" A few of the girls glared at Ron for his comment though they shared his opinion in the fact that they shouldn't be hit.

"She touched me first" Harry shrugged unrepentantly "if she wanted to stick to verbal aggression then she shouldn't have touched me."

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall demanded as she stormed over

"Harry strangled and punched Hermione" Neville said

"Mr Potter! Is that true?!" She turned to Harry

"I strangled and punched an idiot, but in this case it happened to be Granger, so yes, yes I did." Harry nodded

"Why on earth would you do that?!"

"I strangled her because she was poking me and shouting at me" Harry shrugged "I punched her because she wouldn't shut up."

"You punched a girl!"

"I punched an idiot...who happens to be a girl...so yes, yes I punched a girl. In my defence I believe in equal treatments, so when I lose my patience it doesn't matter to me if you have lady bits or not."

"You actually punched a girl!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah, well she wasn't my friend or family, nor was she my girlfriend, why should I care if I punched her?" Harry asked, while he would never hit Fleur or do anything more than a light slap to Delphi, he thought that Granger was perfectly acceptable. "Besides, how come she can poke and slap me all she wants and no one complains but the second I do something everyone loses their minds?"

"You went too far!" McGonagall shouted "That will be a detention and..."

"Oh sweet Morgana's tits!" Harry groaned as he glared at McGonagall "you know that I don't attend detentions and you know that I don't give a shit for house points. Tell the headmaster to expel me if he wants or suspend me for the rest of the year if you absolutely must punish me. Bad day to you" Harry nodded and walked off with Delphi following after him.

* * *

Since there were only a little while left of the school year, Harry was sent home early. Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to make it sound like a punishment, but that failed so Harry ended up flooing home but made sure he gave Dumbledore and McGonagall an incredibly smug look before he did so. Harry soon arrived in Grimmauld place only to find Bellatrix and Sirius standing in front of him, Sirius was grinning while Bellatrix had her arms crossed and was tapping her feet whole trying to look stern. Only failing because of the look in her eye.

"So...want to explain why you're home early?" She asked

"Not really, good night" Harry grinned and ran up to his room

"Harry Potter!" Bellatrix screamed while Sirius was laughing from behind her.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. First of all I just want to say that it has always annoyed me how Hermione always seems to hit and shout at the boys whenever she wants when it's obvious that if Harry had ever slapped her back then she'd complain and whine. Face it guys, the girl's violent and it's a total double standard. Not saying that I support blokes hitting girls or anything but I am just saying.

As for Harry, I've made it obvious by now that he is impatient and violent with people he doesn't care about and he doesn't care about Granger. Plus Harry doesn't really care if it's a girl or a boy, if he thinks someone deserved a hit and they aren't someone he cared about then he will have no problem hitting them. To simplify:please don't hate me.

One more thing, I also decided to skip the whole time turner thing because my version of Harry would clearly notice it and that will change my story a bit, besides I think that the chances of Granger getting that time turner would have been greatly diminished if she wasn't Harry Potter's friend, even if that wasn't true, it's still stupid. I mean love Prisoner of Azkaban but there is no way in hell Hermione Granger should have been given a time turner, I don't care if she's the best student since Merlin, she shouldn't be given the ability to mess with time just so she could take a few classes. Also can I point out how time turners are never used again or before? And...oh...sorry I went into a little rant there.

Also, the plot has been taking some time off but it'll be back and it'll start moving forward on the next chapter. The next chapter will involve (**spoilers**) the quidditch world cup, the introduction of new characters and the first meeting between Fleur and the Weasley's (**end of spoilers**). Not fully sure how I'm going to play that yet, I mean I know I'll make it so she won't like Ron but I haven't decided how to have her react to the other Weasley males. Though with the way that the character and stories are currently being written I'm going to probably go with her not liking them.

Anyway thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter and feel free to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 -

"Padfoot!" Bellatrix screamed "If you don't get down then I'm going to have Harry go up there and kick your arse before he drags you down!"

"So I'm the enforcer now?" Harry asked with a smile as he leaned against a wall.

"It's funnier when you do it" Bellatrix shrugged.

"Not when it's happening to you" Delphi mumbled.

"I'm down! I'm down!" Sirius said as he arrived "So, ready to go to the world cup?!" He asked excitedly

"We've been ready for the last half an hour" Harry rolled his eyes "honestly, if you wanted to go that badly then you should at least be on time"

"Don't pretend you don't want to go" Delphi smirked "though I think it's less about quidditch and more about the fact that we're meeting a certain French girl there"

"Yeah well after spending time with you two I can admit to looking forward to some intelligent conversation"

"Hey!" Sirius and Delphi objected just as Bellatrix giggled

"I'm going to tell Fleur you're being mean to me" Delphi crossed her arms and pouted

"You could do that, but we both know that she'll find some way to defend me or make it sound sexy in some way" Harry grinned.

"Lucky" Sirius whispered to himself

"Mum, are you sure you don't want to come?" Delphi asked

"I'm sure" Bellatrix smiled as she kissed Delphi on the head "while you lot are gone, me and Andi are going to go meet up with Narcissa. We sister's don't often get to spend much time together seeing as she's stuck with the blonde prat Malfoy"

"I can just kill him you know" Harry offered

"Hmm" Bellatrix seemed to be thinking about it.

"Bell" Sirius rolled his eyes

"Spoilsport" Bellatrix sniffed before turning to Harry "sorry Harry but no, you're godfather will throw a fit."

"I can just kill him you know" Harry offered, though this time he gestured to Sirius.

"Hmm" Bellatrix seemed to be thinking about it.

"Enough with the plotting murder" Delphi said "let's go already."

"Okay, are we all ready?" Sirius asked

"Yep" Delphi nodded

"Give us a sec" Harry said as he stopped leaning on the wall, a second later Shadow landed on his shoulder "now I'm ready"

"Okay, now remember to look after him and Delphi, make sure they stay out of trouble and don't bother anyone. And don't let them get lost either" Bellatrix said

"Got it" Harry nodded

"She was talking to me" Sirius said

"I really wasn't" Bellatrix shook her head.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was feeling particularly annoyed, she was sitting in a booth with her sister, her father and the fellow ministers of magic. Her father, as the French minister of magic, was able to get them these wonderful seats. Harry had told her in his last letter that he would be in the same booth as the British Ministry were currently doing a lot to try and make up for illegally imprisoning his godfather.

Fleur had dressed up a little, she had her hair straightened and allowed it to slide past her shoulder, she also wore a lovely blue dress, hoping that Harry would like it. Her sister sat in her father's lap, happily looking all around and taking in every detail while he talked with the other ministers. Though that wasn't what was annoying her.

No...no, it was the red headed family that also happened to be there plus the two blonde idiots that also happened to be there.

The two blondes, one was an older man with long hair who was sneering at the red-haired family when he was not ogling her. The other blonde, who appeared to be his son was doing the same thing except much worse. He also looked suspiciously like a ferret.

As for the red headed family, they were a different type of problem. First of all, there was a lot of them, she pitied the poor woman who had to make all of those. She hoped at least some of them were adopted. There were two people that didn't seem to be members but were with the family. One was a chubby boy with black hair, the other was a bushy haired girl who kept sending her glares.

The oldest member was a balding man, he seemed the least bothersome of them but that wasn't much of a compliment. The youngest member of the family was a petite redhead who seemed to be glaring at her. There were two twins, they stared for several seconds before snapping out of it and then seemed desperately trying to not look...or at least not get caught looking. There was one other boy with glasses who looked very pompous and was trying to discreetly pose for her by adjusting his glasses. There was a slightly older boy, he seemed the least affected but he still kept glancing occasionally, much like the chubby black haired boy.

The two that annoyed her the most was the eldest child and the youngest son.

The youngest boy, since seeing her, had a constant dropped jar and wide eyes. It was ridiculous, she had seen plenty of boys react to her allure and non of them were remotely this extreme. Even those who drooled stopped when they realised they were drooling, this pathetic animal was starting to make a puddle in his lap. Merlin she wished Harry was here, he never drooled like an animal and he'd probably keep these people away from her.

The eldest child was different. He had a pony tail and dragon fang piercing on one of his ears. Fleur recognised that he was handsome, but she wasn't interested. She had Harry after all. Unfortunately he didn't seem to understand that she wasn't interested, as he kept smiling and trying to flirt with her. So far she had unwillingly learned that his name was Bill, the names of all of the people attending with him and the fact that he was a curse breaker.

"It's a good job" Bill was saying, bringing her attention back to him "it involves a lot of travel, do you travel much?"

"No" She said, unwillingly participating in this conversation "I have only been to Greece and New York for holidays, I spend my life in France"

"You're English is excellent by the way" He grinned at her, hoping he looked charming.

"Thank you, I worked hard to impress my teacher"

"Who taught you?"

"My boyfriend" She smirked as his face fell slightly, but he recovered and kept smiling. Meanwhile the chubby boy coughed and looked away, as did the other boys in disappointment, except for the drooling idiot who's name was apparently Ron.

"You have a boyfriend in France?" Bill asked, she noticed a bit of a hopefulness in his tone. It didn't take a genius to realise that he was trying to see if Fleur's boyfriend was here.

"No, he lives in Britain" She replied "in fact he should be arriving shortly."

"Ah Mr Black!" A voice said loudly, it was the British Minister of Magic.

Everyone turned to see Sirius Black walk in with a smile, his clothes were stylish and fit into his age range. Fleur recognised Delphi who came from just behind him, her hair still had those magnificent blue tips and she was dressed in muggle clothes, fashionable but not dramatically catching attention. Next Harry walked in and Fleur's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped.

He was wearing black dragon hide boots, black trousers that were lose enough for movement but still looked good. He also had on a white shirt and black leather jacket, his faithful companion, Shadow, was perched on his shoulder. His hair was just as messy as always and his eyes just as bright. She was smiling and didn't even notice Sirius go and make small talk with the ministers while Delphi had one and began talking to Gabbie.

"What are you doing here?!" Neville demanded

"The ministry owes my godfather twelve years of his life, part of their repayment includes world cup tickets." Harry shrugged "But if you mean what do I intend to do here then the answer is to watch the bloody world cup and spend time with my girlfriend, thank you very much."

"You have a girlfriend?" Hermione blurted out, surprised than anyone would be willing to be with someone as cruel as Potter.

"Ah, how's the face Miss Granger?" Harry grinned as she backed away

"Listen Harry..." Neville was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Arry" Fleur smiled as she walked up to him, she placed her hands on his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss just as his hands grabbed her waist. Neither noticing the sneering from the eldest Malfoy, blatant shock from Neville, Draco, Hermione and Ron who had finally had snapped out of his daze, nor did they notice the jealous glare from Bill.

"Miss me I take it?" Harry grinned once they finished

"So much". She grinned back "Come sit with me" She grabbed his hand and guided him back to her seats, except this time she had him sit in-between herself and Bill "I am glad you could make it" She said

"Yeah well, quidditch world cup, national pride and my beautiful girlfriend, what's not to like?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Fleur, who lit up at his words. The veela was about to respond when someone interrupted.

"What is he doing here?!" Ron exclaimed, his brain had taken the last several seconds to reboot itself.

"I'm sitting with my girlfriend, you asswipe, what do you think I'm doing?" Harry rolled his eyes

"Ha" Ron laughed "there's no way someone like her would be your girlfriend"

"Oh really?" Fleur asked in an innocent voice just before she pulled Harry into an even more passionate kiss "I think there's a good chance of it happening" she smirked after letting go, she sat back in her seat and ignored the youngest Weasley male's dumbfound expression.

"So, Harry Potter, good to meet you" Bill Weasley said, though it sounded a bit forced. He extended his hand for Harry to shake, Harry took the older male's hand and gave it a brief shake. But Bill didn't let go, in fact Bill appeared to be trying to squeeze harder.

Bill was a bit disappointed when he saw no outward reaction from Potter other than a small smirk, it was at this point that he noticed his hand was starting to feel hot. He tried to pull his hand away but Potter had tightened his grip, Bill pulled again, this time a bit harder and Potter casually let go, causing Bill's momentum to make him go backwards slightly. He played it off nicely as he was still in his seat, though he did cross his arm.

"Draco, is something bothering you?" Harry asked in an innocent voice when he saw Draco staring at Fleur

"No!" Draco said a little too quickly before he coughed and began speaking normally "I mean no, nothing" Hermione and Neville exchanged a glance, they both seemed to realise that Draco Malfoy was scared of Harry Potter for some reason.

* * *

Later, after the world cup had finished, Harry found himself sitting in a magically expanded tent with Delphi and Sirius. The group were discussing the world cup, the Delacours had gone off to their own tent after a rather long conversation. Both groups had agreed to meet up in the morning before they left.

"It was awesome!" Delphi was talking animatedly with Sirius

"I know!" Sirius grinned "I can't believe how much faster brooms have gotten since I was in school, everything is so much better"

"Yeah well I didn't exist when you were in school so that makes sense" Harry grinned as he comfortably relaxed on a rocking chair.

"Yeah well I..." Sirius's reply was suddenly cut off by a large booming sound "what the bloody hell was that?!" Sirius shouted just as they all rushed outside to see what the noise.

Their eyes widened as they saw everyone running and rushing around, tents on fire and a group of men in death eater costumes marching about.

"Damn it, we need to get out of here!" Sirius said as he grabbed Harry and Delphi, the trio were about to run when they heard a scream from a familiar voice.

"That's Fleur!" Harry's eyes snapped to the direction of the forest and where the scream seemed to have originated from "I'm going after her" Harry said

"No Harry, you'll be killed!" Sirius hissed

"Only if I die" Harry replied

"That's what killed means!"

"Sirius is right Harry! This isn't a bunch of school children, these are armed wizards and..." Delphi started, only for Harry to interrupt

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this" Harry pushed Sirius off of him, he then aimed his wand at the two and some ropes flied out and tied Sirius's arm with Delphi's

"Harry!" They both said

"Get them out of here" Harry ordered as he walked away, Sirius was going to say something when Shadow landed on his shoulder, a second later Sirius found himself being pulled down into the ground along with Delphi.

The two landed in Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen where they were met with the surprised faces of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa.

"Sirius! Delphi! What the hell?!" Bellatrix exclaimed

"It's Harry!" Delphi cried "He's in trouble!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy laughed by himself as he leaned against a tree, watching all the mudblood and blood traitors run in fear and terror. He had also been glad to see Longbottom, Granger and the Weasels run by only minutes before, he hoped someone got Granger at least. The filthy mudblood got on the nerves of pure and mudbloods alike.

"Hello Draco" A voice said

Draco pulled his wand out and turned to whoever the voice belonged to when he felt one hand catch his wrist and another punch him really hard in the ribs, he let out a scream of pain before he found himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the tree with his hand in a wrist lock that made him point his own wand and his face. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a bright emerald green pair of eyes looking at him. He recognised who the eyes belonged to, the owner had given him quite a few nightmares after all.

"P...Potter!" Draco blurted out

"That's good Draco" Harry applied more pressure on Draco's wrist causing the blonde to wince "now what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know anything!"

"I think you do" Harry said calmly as he put more pressure on the wrist, causing Draco to grimace "and I think you're going to tell me or I will kill you right now"

"Y...you w...wouldn't!" Draco said, though he didn't seem very confident in his belief

"You see Draco, I have a lady friend that's waiting for me to rescue her" Harry's voice was calm but the danger in it could be easily detected "and right now, you have information and you're a potential problem. So you have five seconds to tell me what I need or I kill you and that way you're not a problem for me"

"But..."

"Five" Harry began counting and started gradually increasing pressure "four...three...two...one..."

"Wait!" Draco screamed "Wait! It's my father okay! He and his death eaters friends are the ones attacking!"

"Is that all?! Harry asked, Draco was silent "IS THAT ALL?!" Harry roared as he stretched Draco's arm out and now had Draco in an arm lock and placed just enough pressure to nearly break his elbow.

"No! No!" Draco cried "He's brought some assassins with him! They're helping out! They're names...they're names are Libra!"

"What?" Harry's voice was slow, in fact he was so shocked that he nearly let Draco go

"The assassins are Libra! That's all I know! Please!" Draco was actually crying at this point. Harry growled, one quick movement later and Draco's arm was snapped, the blond screamed in pain for a few seconds before he was hit with a body bind and silencing charm.

"You live today Draco" Harry growled "get in my way again and you won't have to worry about living much longer"

Harry turned and walked away, he walked closer into the forest. Shadow arrived a second later and dropped Harry's skull mask into his hands. Harry gave the bird a nod before he put his mask on, once his mask was on he continued walking while Shadow flew upwards and used the trees and night sky to hide himself.

After a few seconds he stumbled upon Ginny Weasley who was on the floor and looking terrified as three figures stood over her, the figures were roughly around Harry's size. They wore black boots, black trousers, a black shirt with grey gloves and a grey jacket. They also had skull masks on, though their masks were more like Harry's than they were like the death eaters.

Harry walked up to them, the three figures turned to Harry and had raised their wands when they saw his mask. Figuring it was one of their own, they lowered their wands. The second they did, Harry raised his wand and quickly shot three piercing curses that pierced through their chests, causing them to fall onto the floor. He walked closer and shot six more, two more for each of them, and the three said goodbye to life just as their breath left their body.

Ginny Weasley screamed but was ignored by Harry. Just as he say about to say something, two more figures appeared. Harry waved his arm and sent some wind to push them. One figure blocked the wind by raising his hand, the other waved his arm and Harry soon found the wind shoving him into the air. He landed on his back but quickly managed to roll on to his feet and put his wand in his holster, he aimed his left fist at the two and a fireball shot from his fist, both figures combined their efforts and raised their hands at the same time and formed a wind shield.

Harry's fireball struck the windshield and the shield barely held, Harry shot a fireball from his other fist and this time he managed to break their shield. He followed up with a fireball from his left again, this time the figures jumped out of the way. Both aimed their hands at Harry and sent a wind blade at him.

Harry rushed forward, he dodged the first blade and ducked the second. He replied with his own wind blade but he span as he shot it, the blade curved through the air and hit one figure in the leg causing him to yelp out in pain, Harry sent a wind blast to the other figure who crossed his arms into an X shape and formed a wind shield which blocked the blast but fell to the fireball that followed. Harry tackled the figure down and began pummeling him with his fists.

The other figure aimed his hand at Harry and was preparing to fire when the sound of a bird echoed a second before two claws pierced his eyes. Harry rolled off the first figure and pulled his wand out before sending a cutting curse at the figure's throat, blood poured as his neck was cut open. Harry turned to the other figure who was trying to bat away Shadow, Shadow leaped off of him with bloodied paws. The figure cried in pain just before Harry sent three piercing curses at his chest, ending him.

Harry was about to thank Shadow when he heard the sound of vomiting, he turned to see Ginny Weasley emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Did they hit with you a spell?" Harry asked

"No" Ginny coughed "it's just...all the blood...and the smell...and the dead bodies. Who were they?"

"Libra" Harry answered "their assassins called Libra"

"I thought they were death eaters" Ginny coughed again "they were wearing skull masks"

"Who do you think the death eaters got the idea from?" Harry asked as he began checking the bodies of the fallen Libra assassins

"But they're so young" Ginny couldn't help but notice "and you...you don't look that much older than me and...hold on a second...you've got green eyes! Are you Harry Potter?!"

"Yep" Harry said as he moved to check the other body.

"They're dead" Ginny gulped as she stared at the bodies "I've never seen a dead body"

"Yeah well..." Harry sighed as he removed a knife from the body and twirled it in his hands "there's about to be a lot more". He promised

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Before anyone says anything, I did want to make this chapter longer but I am a bit busy so I have to cut this short as it is taking longer to write than I anticipated. The next chapter will show the rest of Harry vs the death eaters and the Libra assassins, the Libra assassins will be an important part of this story so watch out for them. Also, I've seen a few reviews and received a few emails that I want to address. I'm just going to create a little response section here, if you're not interested in reading them then just skip ahead.

* * *

1) For the people who asked about why I don't like Hermione Granger, I do have reasons for it. But I just want to point out that even though I don't like the character, I do think the actress is brilliant. Even as a kid I did not like Hermione, I find her to be rude, smug, arrogant, condescending, a bit of a bully along with being an arse kisser. Her like of books has gone past an obsession and she is naïve enough to keep trusting authority figures 100% even after finding out that Quirrell was Voldemort, Lockhart was a fraud, Lupin hid the fact that he was a werewolf (understandable but still) and Moody was a disguised death eater. I'm glad she never tried to defend Umbridge because I would've lost it if she had.

There's also the fact that if the boys do something to break the rules then she complains but she **always** has a good reason for it, which is totally not fair.

In first year I felt like she was bossy and just kept forcing herself onto Harry and Ron while acting better than everyone else and I just generally didn't like her attitude. In second year the so called smartest witch of her age was acting like a crazy little fan girl who stubbornly refused to see what Lockhart was despite all the evidence yet still kept acting like she was still smarter than everyone else.

In third year she was given a time turner because...lessons? There was also that stupid argument with Ron and while I understand that Ron shouldn't have blamed Crookshanks, I understood why. Hermione's cat kept chasing Ron's rat and then Ron finds blood where his rat is supposed to be, it makes sense for him to expect a cat ate him. But she didn't even believe that it could happen at all, she refused to even consider the possibility of a cat acting like a cat and...I can't honestly say why that infuriates me so much.

As for turning Harry's broom over to McGonagall, I didn't like it but I could understand that however I still think that she shouldn't have gone behind his back, though that doesn't bother me too much because that was understandable. Plus I like the fact that she punched Draco Malfoy even though we all know that if Harry or Ron had done it then she'd start shouting at them for being violent which would be really hypocritical seeing as she hits the boys whenever she gets the opportunity to do so.

In fourth year she kept being angry with everyone who was affected by veelas. If you want to ignore the fact that they magically affect males (which I bloody won't), this is still coming from Miss 'Lockhart can't do wrong because he's handsome and he wrote books plus he's a teacher'. Where the hell was it mentioned that Lockhart had a magical allure? It wasn't, so what was her excuse and what makes her better than the boys being affected by beautiful French girls, some of whom belong to a species that magically affect males?

Fifth year, she didn't write to Harry because Dumbledore said so, never mind the fact that she could have sent him letters the muggle way. She also basically forced Harry to teach the DA, not saying that the DA was bad but she did basically force him into it as it was very clear that he didn't want to do it. Also what was up with the list? 'Sneak' was the best she could come up with? Not like something that could stop them from physically telling? I mean if I had made the contract I would've gone for something that stopped them from telling or made them say something else if they were going to tell along with marking them. And before anyone says that would be too advanced, we are talking about the same girl who could brew Polyjuice potion by her second year.

Sixth year, Harry finally gets good at potions. Let's look at the responses-

Everyone else: well done Harry, your mother would be proud, how'd you get so good?

Hermione Granger: UNACCEPTABLE!

I mean after seeing that the half-blood prince's book was literally just an old potions book with notes, she still acted like it was Tom Riddle's diary and she just couldn't handle Harry being better despite the fact that he didn't really change in behaviour at all and was still nice to her but she wouldn't stop. Plus that love triangle nonsense, I know some might not like my next words, but it is **my opinion, **I think that if you're in love with someone then you don't attack them just because they're with someone else. At best it just ruins your chances...unless someone's into that type of stuff. You tell them you're in love with them or don't, either way you don't hate and attack them for enjoying their relationship with another person (only reason I can think for that off the top of my head is if they cheat on you).

There was also when she didn't believe Harry when he said Draco Malfoy was probably up to something. This is the same Draco Malfoy who regularly sprouts pureblood nonsense while trying something each and every year but now Voldemort's back and he's nearly of age...yeah let's just dismiss the possibility entirely, let's not even consider it to be a possibility that the racist had joined a group of racists even though he has threatened them before with the same group of racists.

Seventh year, they were hunting horcruxes so she didn't do much that bothered me that year, or at least nothing I can think off the top of my head.

But I'm not done!

I don't understand why but sometimes it feels like everything is more about Hermione than it is about Harry, he's the main character! I'm not saying have Harry do everything and make Hermione do nothing but it does sort of feel like she's just used to fix all the problems except for the main one at the end of the year that Harry has to deal with. I'm not saying that it's true, just seeing it feels like that sometimes. I mean Hermione solves everything, researches everything and just does everything for everyone and most of the time she's just used to move the plot forward like she works out the mystery of the stone and the chamber and has the time turner and all that. I'm not saying she does everything, just that it feels like it to me.

I probably have some more issues but these are all I can think of off the top of my head.

2) To those that don't like my stories, that's fine just chose if you want to leave a review that calmly and kindly explains what you think I could do to improve and then continue reading or stop. Don't be insulting and don't be a dick, I'm taking time out of my life to write so be nice or don't say anything at all. If you don't like then why do you read them? Be constructive or just don't say anything.

3) Yes, I will be going into Harry's back story but it will be later on.

4) Thanks to those who have been kind and complimentary, I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

* * *

Hi again guys, what do you think about me doing a 'dark lord' Harry Potter with a multi pairing/harem? Just asking. Also for those waiting for the next update for 'Raven' I need to some time to re-watch winter soldier so I'm more sure about what to do in the story. Also the next chapter for this story will be pretty violent and the first part at least will be focused on action and violence.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Harry hissed as he walked through the forest with Ginny Weasley following behind

"Firstly because I'm alone in this bloody forest if you leave, secondly because you saved me and I can see that my chances of surviving are increased by sticking with you" Ginny answered as she looked around, hoping to see her friends and family but still being on the look out for any more people who were waiting to ambush her. She looked back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Harry was no longer there. "Harry!" She whispered as she looked around "Harry!"

"Hey" A rough voice called, Ginny turned and her eyes widened in horror and her face grew paler as she saw two people in skull masks walking towards her. The lack of robes told her that these were those 'Libra assassins' that Harry had told her about, the two walked forwards with their right hand aimed towards her and flames blazing out of both of their hands.

"Wait please!" Ginny put her hands up, she knew she'd be blasted before she could even reach for her wand.

The two figures stopped, and both seemed like they were about to fire. One of the figures suddenly started choking just as a cut appeared on his throat, blood poured out and the assassin fell to the ground. The other assassin had turned to the direction of the cutting curse almost immediately after the blood began spilling out, but his hand was caught and redirected away just before a knife stabbed him in the side. He was pushed against a tree just before the knife was taken out and reentered his body two more times.

The knife was then pulled out again but this time it went under his chin and through his mouth and pierced through his upper mouth. The assassin slowly fell to the floor, Harry watched as the life drained from the eyes that were visible despite the mask. Once it was gone, Harry removed the knife. He didn't glance at Ginny, he didn't stare at the assassin, He just walked off while Ginny held back some vomit, she coughed and followed after him.

"You...you don't seem too bothered by killing" Ginny said quietly, she was rather worried about his reaction though she couldn't help but ask. Harry didn't answer, he just quickened his pace and she did so as well just so he didn't leave her behind. As soon as she caught him she had her eyes on him just in time to see him raise his wand.

A piercing curse went through a Libra assassin, the assassin stumbled back after receiving a hole in his chest, but Harry shot another curse before he could do anything and he went down. After hitting the floor Harry fired a third one just to be sure.

"You know what" Harry said without looking at her as he walked over the body "you might be right"

* * *

"Ginny" A voice had called, she and Harry had turned to face whoever had called though Harry's wand had lit up and was aimed at the owner of the voice with a spell ready to fire.

"Ron!" Ginny said as she pushed Harry's hand down

"Ginny!" Ron rushed up and hugged her followed by Neville and Hermione "We were so...what the hell?!" It appeared that the trio had just now noticed Harry and pulled their wands out

"Wait!" Ginny hissed and they stopped "That's Harry!"

"Harry?" Neville blinked

"Harry Potter!" Ginny elaborated and the three turned to Harry in shock

"Why is he dressed like one of those death eaters?!" Hermione demanded

"Have any of you seen my girlfriend?" Harry cut them off, not possessing the patience to listen to them

"No but why are you..." Neville didn't get to finish his question as Harry had turned and started walking away the second the word 'no' had come out of Neville's mouth.

"Come on!" Ginny whispered and followed after him.

"Ginny what are you doing?!" Ron hissed as he and his friends followed after Ginny.

"I'm sticking with him" Ginny said as she pointed to Harry "he's our best shot of surviving this"

"Ginny, he's just a student like us" Hermione started "sure he can help a little but..."

"Hermione" Ginny cut her off "I saw him kill eight of them"

"What?" The girls face slowly went pale as all three heads snapped towards Harry who was casting spells designed to locate the presence of hidden people "He...killed them?"

"Yeah" Ginny nodded though she looked a bit sick at the memory "the last person he hit with three spells that tore through him, the one before that he stabbed a couple of times before he shoved a knife up his mouth"

"You're joking!" Neville said in disbelief as he stared at the back of Harry's head

"No" Ginny slowly shook her head "he did it. The people in the skull masks, the ones not wearing robes, he said they were assassins. They're called 'Libra'"

"They can't be that good if he can just kill seven of them" Ron said

"That's because they were just the omega soldiers" Harry spoke for the first time since the trio had arrived

"Omegas?" Neville asked

"The bottom ranks" Harry elaborated "they're challenging but nothing I can't handle. The problem is that they are all under the command of a delta soldier, he or she will be more of a problem. The deltas command anything between twenty to fifty omegas. Now I need you all to do me a favour"

"What?" They asked

"Shut your mouths and go away, I am too busy killing people and I am not being held back because I have to baby sit"

"You can't..." Ronald Weasley started only to be cut off by Shadow who appeared and pulled the red head into the shadows below his feet, he then returned quickly and did the same with the other three. A few seconds later he landed on Harry's shoulder

"Thanks" Harry said appreciatively "I need you to go and watch the sky's, tell me if you see anything important and try and find Fleur" Shadow rubbed his head against Harry's "fine, you can assist me when I start fighting but search for Fleur when I'm not" Shadow squawked before flying off.

* * *

"What do you bloody want?! Leave him alone!" The twin Weasley's shouted as the were on the floor, two wands pointed at them by two Libra assassin.

While a third had Charlie, their older brother and second oldest Weasley sibling in a body bind, the third assassin was in fact a female, as evidenced by her figure and the long black hair in a ponytail. She was straddling Charlie's chest, a knife in one hand as she slowly lowered it towards his face which she held still with her other hand. There were two more assasins, each standing guard, to make sure nobody would disturb.

"This is going to hurt!" The female Libra assassin whispered sadistically, just as the knife drew blood from Charlie's right cheek. He would've usually protested and screamed at her but he was hit with a silencing spell.

"Aaaargh!" A scream was heard just as one of the Libra assassins in charge of standing guard landed next to Charlie with a burn chest. The female assassin had quickly jumped to her feet just as the other assassin in charge of guarding had his throat cut by a cutting curse, but before he could fall to the floor he was struck by an elbow from none other than Harry Potter and he fell backwards.

Harry ran forwards and rolled to avoid a killing curse, he then jumped to his feet and shot a bright light from his wand to blind everyone, he tackled one of the assassins that had aimed their wands at George and Fred while he sent a banishing spell at the other one, causing him to fly backwards. Harry immediately began elbowing and kneeing the assassin he had tackled to the floor, his strikes were fast and powerful and struck wherever they could reach. Eventually the assassin fought back, he blocked one elbow and hit Harry in the face with one of his own.

Harry was knocked off but thankfully his mask absorbed a lot of the damage. Harry and the assassin both got to a kneeling position, the assassin threw a punch which Harry blocked before slashing his wand across his opponents chest, causing a wound to open up and blood to pour out. A squawk from above was heard, everyone ignored it, everyone except Harry. His eyes widened, just a millisecond before he grabbed his opponent and pulled him closer.

The knife that was aimed for Harry had suddenly pierced the assassin after Harry used him as a human shield, Harry then swept his leg and fired two piercing curses that hit the assassins chest and ended his life. Harry was pulled off his feat by a very strong gust of wind and slammed into a tree, he let out an involuntary gasp of pain before he slid down but managed to stay on his feet. His eyes opened and he saw two spells coming for him, both were green and he didn't want to be hit by either.

He didn't bother trying to dodge as Shadow had already dived in and grabbed Harry before pulling him down into the shadow of the tree he was leaning against. The assassin that Harry had banished earlier had began looking around while the female assassin did the same. Both used spells to try and find Harry but couldn't.

Suddenly the assassin felt a rope wrap around his neck and he was pulled up into the air at a fast pace, just as he reached a tree branch he saw the owner of the rope, it was Harry Potter, perched on the branch with the rope coming out of his wand. The rope disconnected from the wand just as the assassin was in mid-air. Harry then released another rope, except this time it had a small spearhead at the head of the rope and it pierced through the assassin's chest, Harry then yanked the rope and the assassin was pulled closer and hit his head and chest off the branch that Harry was perched on.

The rope disconnected and the assassin fell to the floor, but Harry didn't have time to see him fall all the way as he jumped off the branch just in time to see a knife heading towards him. The knife scratched his left shoulder, causing a small cut to appear on his shoulder. He aimed his wand at the female assassin and fired a body bind spell at her, just before he flipped backwards and kicked off a tree. He guessed that his body bind missed if the cutting curse that he just avoided was any indicator.

A rope shot out of his wand and he used it to swing to the ground, once his feet had landed on a solid floor he turned and fired a blasting curse at the female, but she dodged and sent a yellow acid spell at Harry, Harry rolled to avoid it and took cover behind a tree, he sent a spell at her while using the tree as cover, the girl dodged but stumbled back and landed on her back. Harry fired another spell at her but she managed to block it before getting back up to her feet.

The female Libra assassin pulled out a whip, she slapped it against the ground, she then flicked it towards Harry and the length of the whip extended, Harry moved his body back behind the cover of the tree, the whip hit the tree but the tip had curved around and struck Harry in the left shoulder, right above his cut, causing him to hiss in pain. The whip came again and this time it hit him in his other shoulder, the whip had returned a second later and struck him in his right leg before matching his other leg.

The next time the whip had struck the left side of his body, Harry's hands had instinctively went there and a second later he was hit in the right side of his chest. Harry growled, he tried to reach out and blast her with a fire blast using his left hand but the whip struck his hand before he could do anything. Harry growled again and flicked his wand and a black King Cobra snake jumped out and landed in front of him. Harry waved his wand and the snake was turned invisible.

"**Go kill that bitch!**" Harry ordered in parsletounge. The snake nodded, even though Harry couldn't see it "**Sneak up on her and bite her! Don't stop until she's dead!**" Harry added, the snake nodded again before slithering off.

Harry winced in pain just as the whip connected with his right thigh, this time Harry was ready. He paid attention to the wind, observing it and waited for the subtle shift. When he detected it he quickly turned left and caught the whip just before it connected with what would've been his left shin, Harry focused and sent his flames running up the whip. He heard a small scream of pain which he correctly guessed was the female's hand being burnt.

Harry span out of his cover and shot a piercing curse that went through the girls shoulder, and she stumbled back before falling on the ground. She shot a green spell at Harry, Harry aimed his wand up in the air when he saw her aiming her wand at him, a rope shot out from his wand and Harry was pulled up into the air just as the spell hit the tree behind him. Harry swung towards the girl when his rope was cut, he fell down and was about to do something when he was blasted mid-air.

Harry's left arm crashed against a tree before his back crashed against another and he fell to the ground where he rolled to reduce the impact, fortunately nothing was broken. The second that Harry had gotten up an ear piercing scream was heard and he was knocked down by a powerful sound wave. His wand had fallen next to him and his hands immediately went to his ears. He looked up just in time to see another female Libra assassin arrive, though this one had curly blonde hair.

She helped the black haired assassin up who gave an appreciative nod before the two of them started advancing on Harry. The blonde who's skull mask had a hole in the area for her mouth, let out another scream and Harry's was bombarded with painful sounds. Meanwhile the black haired assassin had pulled her wand out and cast a few protective charms on herself so her ears weren't damaged by the screams. Once the blonde had finished, she gestured to the black haired girl to finish it.

The black haired girl raised her wand and it lit green, however it was snatched from her hands before she could fire, her eyes tracked Shadow as he flew off with her wand but before she could do anything she suddenly felt a horrible and painful feeling in her lower legs and her legs collapsed just as an invisible King Cobra began repeatedly biting her.

The blonde removed her wand but Harry powered through the pain and discomfort and grabbed his own, he shot a piercing spell through the hole in her mask and it went through her tongue and out her mouth, causing the girl to scream in pain as blood poured out her mouth. Harry kipped up to his feet and sent a small cutting curse at her throat, it opened up a hole and Harry shoved his left hand in. Harry let out a primal roar before he pulled out what he believed was her throat. Harry walked past her as the other girl was dying from being constantly bitten by one of the most venomous animals on the planet.

He waved his wand over his hand and vanished the blood and cleaned it just as he walked off, ignoring the now dead assassins and the gaping Weasley's.

* * *

Harry ducked just in time to avoid a cutting curse that would've definitely taken his head off, he fired one back and killed the caster. He quickly rolled and took cover behind a tree just as a second caster fired a blazing blue spell at him, Harry shot a spell back and it hit the caster, flipping him over so he landed on his back. Harry walked out of cover and began firing spells at the caster who had rolled away and took cover behind a tree.

The Libra assassin listened as Harry let out a war cry, he felt the tree he was leaning against taking heavy damage from Harry's spells. He took a chance and look over his right, only to see Harry wasn't there. He was about to look over his left when he was struck in the face and elbowed in the neck, Harry grabbed him and tossed him to the floor. Harry banished his head to the ground, causing his skull to crack from the force and speed of impact. Harry followed by stomping on his head several times, once Harry was sure he wouldn't move again he lifted his foot and walked off.

He looked up and saw Shadow circling a spot slightly further ahead. He understood what Shadow was saying, that's where Fleur was.

* * *

Fleur was trying desperately to think of a way to escape, she was on the floor with her legs tied up and her hands tied behind her back, alongside her was her sister and father who found themselves in the same position. She knew that she could probably burn the ropes off, but then that would attack the attention of the people who had tied her up in the first place and everyone knew that that was a bad idea. They also didn't know that she was a veela, at least she hoped they didn't as she had kept her allure under a fair bit of control, though if they did then she really didn't want to antagonise them even more.

Her captivators were three people that were wearing skull masks, two of them seemed to be under the command of the third. The third one was the apparent leader, his hair was black and spiky, his eyes were brown and cold. His body told her that he was around Harry's age, speaking of which, she wasn't sure if she wanted Harry to be here. On one hand she thought it could be amazing if she was saved by her romantic love, but there were far more things against the idea. Namely: she looks like a weak damsel which was the least horrible problem here, Harry could be injured which would be horrible, Harry could be killed which would utterly destroy her. Harry, Gabrielle and her father could be killed which would definitely lead to suicide as far as she was concerned.

Suddenly the option was taken out of her hand as a giant flame attacked the three, two of the skull wearing assassins screamed in pain as they were taken out by the flames, though the commander didn't seem too bothered. The commander turned once the fire had disappeared and turned to see Harry, he stood with his wand in his right hand and a flame in his right.

Fleur, though ecstatic at seeing her mate, knew that this was probably the worst time to see him. She had to help, she began burning through the rope though she did it slowly, if the commander noticed then he'd quickly kill her and that wouldn't be helpful to her, her family or Harry.

The commander punched his fist towards Harry and a flame blast shot out of his hand and torpedoed towards Harry, Harry backhanded the flame blast and it dissepeared. Harry then responded with his own flame blast and the commander ducked under it before firing two flame blasts, Harry dodged them both before he sent three cutting curses directly at the commander, the commander rolled out of the way, he then slammed his fist on the ground and a piece of earth the size of a basketball rose up into the air, the commander waved at Harry and the ball shot towards him. Harry slammed his foot on the floor and a wall rose from the ground, made of the same earth that created the ball, the ball crashed against the wall.

The commander was mildly suprised, but he didn't get too long to stay surprised as the wall began rushing towards him. The commander tapped his feet rapidly and several earth balls the size of tennis balls rose up into the air and shot towards the wall, each one causing severe damage until the wall was destroyed. One ball remained and had went past the destroyed wall and towards Harry, Harry waved his wand and turned the ball into a bird that he sent towards the commander.

Harry shot several more birds out of his wand before he changed their wings into steel wings with razor edges, the birds flew towards the commander who raised his hand and shot huge flames that devoured all the birds, the flame headed towards Harry. Harry roared and punched the flames, dispelling it, he then slapped his hands together and a blade made of flames shot towards the commander. The commander dodged it though he didn't return fire, he just stared at Harry.

"You're powerful" He said

"Thanks for noticing" Harry shrugged "now I've got to be honest, I don't really give a shit about what you want to do. Unfortunately you have a few people that I care about, give them to me and we're done."

"You're one of us, aren't you?" He asked, ignoring Harry's last statement.

"Not anymore" Harry shook his head

"You can't just leave" The commander said as if Harry was an idiot.

"Well I did" Harry smirked, not that his opponent could see seeing as they were both wearing masks "you're a beta, aren't you? When I realised that you guys were here I was expecting a delta or two, didn't think I'd meet a beta today."

"I haven't had a good fight in a long time, I'm glad I came here" The Beta smiled under his mask "now I get to fight you, if you continue to give me a good fight then I'll kill you, if you don't then I'll drag you back and have the council decide your punishment." The Beta said as he put his wand away.

"That's an interesting idea, how about this one instead? If you give me a good fight then I'll kill you" Harry said as he put his wand away "if you don't then...I'll still kill you" Harry stomped his foot on the ground and a wave of fire burst from his foot and towards the Beta. The Beta ran forward and jumped over the fire, a bigger wave of fire leaped out of his feet. Harry jumped over the wave and span in mid-air, he sent a wind blade towards the Beta.

The Beta dodged the blade though it grazed his right shoulder, he rushed towards Harry who charged at him. The Beta jumped and tried to knee Harry just as Harry slid along the floor and tried to take out the Beta's leg, both missed and had gone past each other. The Beta and Harry turned to each other, they rushed towards each other. The Beta's right hand and Harry's right hand had both become covered in flames, the Beta's flaming hand had punched Harry in the face, Harry responded with his own punch.

The two exchanged punches repeatedly, neither willing to back down to the other. This was no longer a mere test of strength, it was now a test of will. Harry let out a roar and his flaming hand struck the Beta with enough force to send him stumbling back, Harry followed up with a dropkick which sent the Beta to his feet. Harry kipped up to his feet and sent a flame blast at the Beta, the Beta rolled out the way and returned fire. He kipped to his feet after Harry dodged.

Harry ran forward and tried to punch the Beta, the Beta ducked and shoved Harry away with his shoulder. He then placed his right foot on Harry's chest, his leg was bent, he pulled his right hand back then slammed it on to his own knee causing wind to rush down towards his foot. His leg straightened and pushed Harry away with the assistance of the wind blast and Harry went flying backwards.

Harry managed to roll but ended up crashing his left shoulder and knee against a tree, Harry fell to the floor when he saw another fire blast coming towards him. He pushed off the tree and barely avoided the blast, while he wasn't worried about being burnt, the impact from the blast could be harmful. Harry threw multiple spinning kicks in the air, each new kick caused more flames to shoot out from his feet. The Beta copied all of his movements and sent his own flames out to counteract Harry's.

Harry took a step forward, he punched with his right hand but he twisted the fist so the back of faced his body. His left hand, which had a flame resting in it's palm, slapped his right shoulder and the flames travelled to his right fist. From his fist shot out a giant fire blast that was twice as big as the Beta who was already an inch or two bigger than Harry, the flames twisted in a corkscrew shape as they charged towards the Beta.

The Beta's eyes widened at the show of power, he shot several fire blasts as his own, all big though not bigger than the fire drill heading towards him. The smaller blasts eventually slowed down the drill enough, the Beta quickly shot another blast and the drill was finished. He didn't get to celebrate the moment as he was hit in the chest with a small fire ball.

Harry had chosen to abandon power in favour of speed, he repeatedly sent small fireballs at the Beta who was being overwhelmed by the speed. While the fire wasn't burning him, the impact was still knocking him backwards until he eventually fell on to his feet. Harry was prepared to continue when he heard a roar, he turned and saw two more Libra assassins. One was skinny with a knife in each hand, the other was a huge hulking brute.

The skinny one threw a knife at Harry who blocked it with a wind shield, the wind shield didn't last long as the big one had rushed forward with surprising speed, his hand lit up with flames and he used it to smash through the shield. He grabbed Harry by the neck and picked him before slamming him down on the ground, Harry groaned but he wasn't given time to rest as the big guy had picked him up again and tossed him up in the air. The skinny one had pulled his fist back before shooting it forwards and sending a wind blast that blasted Harry up and past the trees.

Harry quickly removed his wand and shot out a rope that grabbed one of the tree branches and stopped him from flying away higher, he pulled the rope and he went down. He bounced off a couple off trees and used the rope to swing back into action. He swung back in and kicked the skinny one away upon landing. The bigger one growled and grabbed Harry before he slammed him against a tree, his hands wrapped around the neck of a struggling Harry.

One of his hands began pushing his mask up, revealing his mouth. Harry opened his mouth and sent out a jet of flames, the big assassin just laughed as he was unaffected by the heat. He didn't notice Harry using his other hand, the one with a wand in it, to conjure a small knife in mid-air. Shadow flew in and grabbed the knife just as Harry ended the flames, Shadow flew at the large assassin and stabbed him in the eye with the knife before flying off.

The assassin screamed in pain and had let Harry go so he could attend to his eye, Harry slid to his feet and adjusted his mask, he sent a delayed explosive curse to the knife and then he banished it further into the assassin's skull. He banished the assassin away and the assassin landed on the lower half of the skinny assassin, who protested under the weight. Eventually the head of the big assassin exploded and the shrapnel and impact from the explosion had taken care of the skinny assassin.

Harry heard a squawk from Shadow and quickly looked in time to see three more assassins coming from behind him, Harry didn't waste time and quickly attacked. The first two he took out by waving his wand twice and sending two big cutting curses and causing two massive cuts to appear on their body, as they went to the floor Harry rushed to the third and kneed him in the chest to create distance. Harry span his wand in a circle and some ropes shot from the wand and wrapped around the assassins upper half, Harry rolled past the assassin and then he swung his arm causing the assassin to fall.

Harry quickly sent piercing and cutting curses to finish them off, a second later he was blasted off his feet and suddenly realised that the Beta was up again. Harry rolled backwards and got to his feet just as a heavy punch struck him in the ribs, the punch was followed through with an elbow to the other ribs and then a knee to his chest that sent him back to the floor. The Beta grabbed Harry by this shirt and pulled him to his feet before tossing him at a tree, Harry groaned but wasn't given any rest as he was grabbed and kneed repeatedly in the stomach.

"You've done well" The Beta said as he shoved Harry's head against the tree with one hand and used the other to hold Harry's wrist so he couldn't attack with his wand "I must admit, you were better than I am but I will be the one who wins!"

Harry snarled and pushed the Betas hand off of his face with his free hand, he then headbutted the Beta. He grabbed the Beta and pulled him just as Harry moved his head to the side, causing the Beta's head to hit the tree that Harry was leaned against. Harry pushed the Beta away once his grip was lose enough, the Beta remained standing, Harry pushed off the tree and struck the Beta with an knee to the chest, the Beta recovered quickly and kicked Harry in his chest.

Harry was pushed back by the kick and his back hit the tree, Harry used his momentum to bounce himself off the tree and jumped in the air before punching the Beta in the face with a flaming fist. The Beta was knocked back and fell to the floor just as Harry fell to his knees. The fight had taken a lot out of him but he powered on and pushed himself to his feet. He walked closer when the Beta suddenly turned and shot flames from his hand, the flames didn't burn Harry but they distracted him long enough.

A second later Harry landed on the floor with a knife piercing his left shoulder, he cursed as his right hand grabbed the handle of the knife. The pain wasn't limited to his shoulder, his entire body was in pain, not just from his battle with the Beta but also from just the entire night. He wasn't prepared to fight tonight, if he was then things might have gone a bit better.

"I congratulate you" The Beta said as he stood over Harry and aimed his wand at him "you've been an impressive warrior, I will grant you a quick death. Be glad, you will die a warrior's death. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah..." Harry coughed as he looked up at Beta and gave a discreet glance to the person behind him "yeah I do. You...you talk too much. Now Fleur!"

Beta was hit in the back by a blue fire ball, causing him to stumble forward. Harry raised his foot and struck Beta between the leg, Beta let out a gasp, Harry pulled his foot back just as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Harry struck Beta in the knee, causing Beta to fall on top of Harry. Harry grabbed the back of the Beta's head with his left hand to keep him in place. Harry brought the knife to his throat and he began cutting.

Blood poured out from the Beta's neck, Harry's mask began turning red as it was being covered in blood. Harry watched as the life left the eyes of the Beta. Once it was gone, Harry shoved the Beta off and removed his mask.

"Arry!" Fleur ran to him while her father began freeing her sister

"Wait" Harry coughed as he held a hand up to signal her to stop.

"What?" Fleur stopped in her tracks, wondering why he didn't want to her to come close.

"You'll get blood on your dress" Harry laughed "I like that dress"

"Arry!" Tears poured from her eyes as she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly "I'll get another dress! I'll clean this one later if you want! Just please be okay! Be okay Arry!"

"Don't tell me what to do" Harry mumbled as he kissed her on the forehead "I'm fine" He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Wands down! Wands down!" Various voices shouted, several aurors and officials arrived with their wands out.

"Wait! Wait!" Jacques shouted "I am Jacques Delacour! French Minister of Magic! Put your wands down!"

"What happened here?!" One of them demanded

"Well..." Jacques struggled to think of an answer "...I don't fucking know! We're tired and we're cold and we've been attacked! Can we please get medical attention and then answer the damn questions!"

"Listen here!" One said "we..."

"No, he's right" Another voice said "look at them, we'll get them medial attention and then check them"

"Fine!" The first one grumbled

"Holy shit!" A third voice said "That's Harry potter!" He said and everyone turned to see Harry Potter, on the floor and being hugged by a teary Veela.

* * *

A.N: Wow, I did it. Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter (please like it). Now I just want to say a few things:

1) First of all, Harry and the Libra assassin's abilities will be explained in detail later in. I promise, and yes there is a reason why some of them were affected by flames and the others were not.

2) Second of all, after my last A/N where I wrote about Hermione, I decided to write one about Ron as well, read it if you want or skip it. Also it's all** MY OPINION!**

* * *

Ron is a bit complicated for me as I did like the character quite a lot, more than Hermione at least. I mean he was Harry's first friend and while he was rude to Hermione he was still nice to Harry and when I watched it as a kid, that was all that mattered to me. It also helped that Rupert Grint was brilliant, he and Ron made me laugh quite a bit. With Ron, I don't have quite as good of an argument as I do with Hermione as i can actually understand and forgive a lot of his faults. But on to the bashing:

Ron for me can be rude and he has his moments of irritating me. Some people complain that he's lazy but I think that's real life, not everyone is ambitious and some people prefer to have fun instead of studying, however that is not a good quality to spread around when one of your mates needs to defeat the worst dark lord of all time. Also his eating habits are horrible, I get being hungry and wanting to eat a lot but manners please.

In year one, he bullied Hermione and that was definitely not a good thing, even if I don't like her. Also, the bit where he says everywhere was full on the train, I call bullshit. He could've sat with any of his three older brothers, I doubt there wasn't room in at least one compartment and the Hogwarts express was a pretty big train and if everywhere else was getting full then you know at least one other person would have asked if they could sit with Harry in a compartment with only one person in it.

He also had that biasness against Slytherin, which I just don't like, I mean Malfoy's fair but all of Slytherin? Just no. He also accepted a duel on Harry's behalf, never mind the fact that Harry had the same knowledge as an average muggleborn and never mind the fact that it should've been up to Harry if he wanted to accept a duel. Especially when you remember that if Harry loses, it'd be worse for him seeing as he is the boy-who-lived and Malfoy could've been unbearable if he had beaten him.

In year two he had the 'brilliant idea' of taking the flying car to Hogwarts when they couldn't get on the train. Sure I could blame Harry as well but in this case I don't because Harry was in the wizarding world for all of a year and he likely trusted that Ron knew what he was doing and it makes more sense for him to forget about using owls than it does for Ron who grew up in the wizarding world. Plus Harry was just following and copying Ron, makes sense for him to do that when his character always wanted friends. Heck if Malfoy friended him first then there was a high possibility of Harry being a Slytherin.

Ron also ignored Ginny quite a bit, but then again all of her brothers did, though that is pretty understandable, he doesn't want to spend his year looking after his little sister who has a crush on his best mate. Understandable but I'm bashing Ron here so that's a point against him.

Third year, Ron was constantly arguing with Hermione about Crookshanks, now while Ron might have been right in the fact that Crookshanks kept trying to eat Scabbers, he still made a pretty big fuss over a rat that he has always claimed to hate. I mean hate it or don't. Though, again, I can understand he's reasoning because even though it's a rat, it's still his pet. But there was also the broom incident, and I think Ron didn't help matters for Hermione or Harry during that argument. Also in the book Ron was originally horrified when he had learnt that Lupin was a werewolf and that's just more discrimination on his behalf. Sure I can see his reasoning because Werewolves were known to be violent and Lupin turned out to be a friend of the man who they thought was a mass murderer, but he was still prejudiced against werewolves and made it sound like he hated Lupin because he was a werewolf.

Fourth year was when I felt like slamming my head (or Ron's) against a wall. I mean if I was friends with Harry Potter, a boy who ended up fighting trolls, Voldemort, Basilisks, Voldemort and confronted his parents murder in just three years of school, I would be a bit more supportive if I heard that he was in a tournament that was famous for people dying. But instead, Ron get's jealous. I mean he should know that Harry was abused or by that point he should at least realise that Harry hasn't had the nicest life (bars on his window rings a bell) yet Ron was acting like Harry was an attention seeking maniac. Never mind that Harry went out of the philosopher's stone to stop Voldemort, went into the chamber to save his sister and went into the shrieking shack because Sirius Black had dragged Ron in there.

I can understand Ron being jealous, he's poor and the sixth child and he was a teenager, that makes sense. What doesn't make sense is abandoning your best mate, the one who saved your sister and stopped Voldemort from rising two times since you met, when he tells you that he is forced into a tournament. We all know Harry is jealous of Ron for having a loving family, if Ron had gained another sibling then Harry would probably be more jealous but he wouldn't hate Ron. Or if Ron was in the tournament, we know Harry would've supported him.

Some can argue that Ron didn't know how dangerous the tournament was, that argument is punted out the bloody window when you realise that he knew about dragons, even then he still didn't tell Harry but had Hagrid do it instead. Also he only apologised to Harry after he had fought that Dragon. Not before, I mean imagine if Harry had died right then and died thinking that his friend hated him. I had originally liked Ron because he was loyal and funny, but in that year he was a prat and he was about as loyal as a starving dog.

There was also that crap with the ball, he loves Victor Krum but the second the dude asks Hermione he has an undeniable hatred that last years. That tells you that he's jealous and wanted Hermione, so why not ask her? if he doesn't have the guts to ask her or doesn't realise he likes her then fine, but why go out of his way to ruin her evening and he also ruined his date's evening as well.

Fifth year, he was with Hermione in the not sending letter's to Harry though he doesn't know as much about muggle communication. I don't remember him doing much to annoy me that year, at least nothing that I remember, probably have to re-watch the thing. in sixth year the Ron-Hermione-Lavender triangle just wasn't likeable at all for me. I mean we have Lavender who was acting like his future wife, Hermione who was being jealous and Ron who was pretty much just enjoying Lavender for a snog.

In seventh year,/book Ron did two things that bothered me. Firstly he interrupted Harry and Ginny's moment (kiss) in the book, never mind that Harry was essentially a soldier going off to war and that was the last moment that he would probably have with Ginny. He was also acting like Harry was just another boy who would use his sister, I would've thought that the guy had earned some trust by that point. It's also the second time he's messed with Harry's female relationships if you count him bothering Cho when she tried to talk to Harry.

There was also the bit where he abandoned Harry and Hermione, I don't think I need to say anything about that.

Like I said before, I like Ron a lot more than I like Hermione and I can understand more of what he does, but that doesn't mean I like everything he's done and how he reacted. And if I'm honest, I just like bashing him.

* * *

3) Harry now has a challenge, and like is said before, Hogwarts's doesn't contain all the people in the world. His challenge comes outside of Hogwarts.

4) I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, especially my long time readers/readers who have read as much of my work as possible like Hank1967 (hi hank, thanks for the comments). All of your comments are greatly appreciated.

Thanks again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 -

Harry's eyes opened slowly, they felt heavy, he blinked couple of times before he was able to get them open. It was even harder with that bloody bright light shining in his face. His eyes took a few moments to adapt to the sudden light. The first thing he realised was that he was lying on a bed, the walls and ceiling were white so he guessed that he was in a hospital. He noticed that he had something in his right hand. He looked to his right and found a rather interesting sight.

Fleur Delacour was sat on a chair next to his bed, her hand in his, her arms were crossed on the bed and her head resting on them, it looks like she had fallen asleep. It was then that Harry noticed he had been tied to the bed, his feet and hands had been strapped down and there was another strap across his chest. Harry took in a deep breath, when he let it out it was accompanied by a small jet of flames that burned through all of his straps.

"Fleur" Harry said to Fleur "Fleur? Fleur wake up...don't you fucking ignore me. Fleur wake up"

"Arry?" Fleur said sleepily, a second later her head snapped up and she looked at Harry "Arry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, once she was done her head began resting on his shoulder as tears dripped out her eyes.

"Hey Fleur" Harry yawned "what the hell happened?"

"_The British aurors_" Fleur sniffed as she spoke in French "_they put you to sleep and took you to this hospital. They questioned me and Papa and Gabrielle and a few other people on what happened. I don't know what they're going to do. Your godfather and Bellatrix were here along with your friends."_

_"How long have i been asleep?"_

_"Only ten hours i think" _Fleur said as she removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him_ "you were badly hurt. You have bruises on your skin, marks, cuts, they think you were hit with a whip"_

_"I was, what else?"_ Harry asked

_"Broken bones as well" _Fleur sniffed "_Harry, you were hurt"_

"Get us some water please" Harry asked in English, Fleur nodded, she wiped her eyes and returned a few seconds later with a glass of water which she handed to Harry. "Thanks" Harry said he took a sip and then threw the rest of it over his head.

"Arry, what are you doing?" Fleur asked, her eyes widened as she watched the water spread around Harry's body "what's happening?"

"The water's healing me" Harry said as the water spread all across his body "can I have some more please?"

"Uh...okay" Fleur quickly rushed and got another cup of water "here Arry"

"Thanks" Harry grabbed the cup and tossed it over himself, a minute later Harry was dry and the water.

"That's amazing!" Fleur said when Harry stood up and didn't seem be even a little in pain "You can heal anything with just water?"

"Nearly everything" Harry gestured to the burns and scratches on his face, though he had a smile so Fleur didn't think he was upset or complaining.

"Harry!" A voice called, he and Fleur turned to see Delphi, Sirius and Bellatrix enter the room "Oh my god Harry!" Delphi rushed forwards and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey Del" Harry said as he returned the hug.

"You complete and utter prat!" She sobbed into his shoulder "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" She demanded once she let go.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sirius said before he and Bellatrix gave Harry a pair of very emotional hugs. "What the hell was going on in your mind when you ran into that forest?!"

"Something along the lines of 'die motherfucker, die'" Harry answered.

"Harry, this isn't a joke!" Bellatrix glared at him.

"Fine" Harry sighed "I was thinking that Fleur was in danger and I wanted to save her"

"Harry, that's great and I'm glad that Fleur is okay but there were better ways than to risk your life" Sirius said.

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Should I have asked any of the cowards that were running away from a group that the outnumbered? In fact, they're running caused more chaos than if just a few of them were bothered enough to fire a few spells. Should I have asked the aurors that either weren't there, busy dealing with the crowd or trying to do who knows what? The pricks couldn't even show up until I was done. Besides, I could have easily handled a few death eaters, when I learnt that the Libra assassin were there then that's when I knew the aurors would be even more useless."

"What?!" Bellatrix blurted out "Libra was there?!" Her face full of shock, surprise and a little bit of terror.

"Who the hell are Libra?!" Sirius demanded to know.

"They...they were who Harry lived with..." Bellatrix spoke in a soft voice "before I found him. Sirius, Harry told me stories about them, this is not good!"

"Mr Potter" A new voice called just as a doctor entered followed by two aurors "the wards told us you were awake and...good merlin...you shouldn't be out of bed! You need to heal!"

"I am healed" Harry shrugged

"You most definitely are not" The Doctor frowned

"Check me then" Harry spread his arms "check me right now"

"Goodness me, fine" The Doctor rolled his eyes and performed a diagnosis spell "you see, you have...wait a sec" His face became one of confusion when he saw that Harry was perfectly fine, he tried the spell again, and again, and again. "H...how...how are you better"

"Well, I am, so can I leave now?" Harry asked.

"We apologise Mr Potter" One auror said "but seeing as you're better, we'd like to start questioning you on the events of last night."

"You can wait for his lawyer first" Sirius said as he grabbed Harry and guided him back to his bed "you just rest until Andi get's here" He said just as Harry got on the bed.

"But Mr Black..." The auror began protesting.

"Do you need something to eat Harry?" Bellatrix cut him off.

"Yes please" Harry nodded "A sandwich will be fine, no crust please"

"Mr Potter" The auror started again.

"I'll have one too" Delphi smiled

"Goddamn it" The auror groaned and walked out the room, followed by the other one.

"That my dear is how you annoy people until they leave you alone" Sirius winked at Fleur "a useful skill"

* * *

"This is going to be boring, isn't it?" Harry asked in a resigned voice as he and Andromeda entered the courtroom. Sirius, Delphi and Bellatrix sat in the viewing area. The former had already given their statements on what happened.

"Yep" Andromeda nodded "sorry about that but this is what you get for playing hero"

"Hero, so overrated" Harry said shaking his head. The two walked forward.

"He has to sit over there" One person, pointing from Harry to the chair in the centre of the court. Harry stiffened at the sight of the chair, it was old and wooden and it had chains attached to it.

"Harry?" Andromeda asked, she followed his eye line and saw the chair "ah, don't worry Harry" She then turned to the person "no, he will not. I will provide him with his own chair" She waved her wand and a new chair was made.

"Hey! You can't do that, you..."

"My client is uncomfortable just looking at that chair, I will not have him sit in it" Andromeda gave the man an icy glare "remove that chair or I'll do it, I am not allowing you all to give my client a panic attack just because you are too lazy to get a new chair."

"Hmm, fine" The man huffed and walked off to get rid of the chair.

"Thank you" Harry said appreciatively.

"Anytime dear" Andromeda smiled "now Madam Marchbank is going to be the judge as it was clear that Dumbledore and the minister would not be the best choice. Just remember to be respectful and..." Andromeda stopped when Harry gave her a look that said everything from 'are you kidding me?' to 'do you even know who I am?' "...well...just be as good as you can"

"Fine" Harry sighed and took his seat.

* * *

An hour or so later, Harry was still in the chair and he was massaging his temples as a massive headache had made it's way into his head. He had answered a few questions, then the court decided to bring out a pensive. While pensives aren't usually used in court, it appeared that today they decided to make an exception. So Harry and the other witnesses which included, Granger, the Weasley's and Longbottom, the former two came with their families while the later had arrive with McGonagall who was the acting magical guardian of her and all muggleborn Gryffindor's until she was of age. Dumbledore was also there because...reasons? Harry wasn't sure, though the man was in the guest section so he probably couldn't interfere much

The memories were placed in the pensive which began projecting to the whole court. It started with Harry getting rid of Sirius and Delphi being transported away by Shadow, something which surprised everyone as they learnt that Harry's familiar was no ordinary bird. They also had varying levels of shock when Harry snuck up on Draco Malfoy who was laughing as people ran in terror, their shocks increased when he began interrogating Draco and Draco admits to his father and his death eater friends being the ones behind the attack and hiring assassins. Funnily enough Malfoy didn't attend today.

Many were shocked when they first saw the boy-who-lived easily kill three assasins, after watching his first fight with the assassins they were amazed, in awe and terrified at seeing Harry Potter fight assassins with wandless magic being used by himseld and the assasins. Harry's comment about the death eaters getting their masks from Libra assassins caught the attention of many people, especially Dumbledore.

They continued to watch as Harry fought and killed the Libra assasins, many couldn't believe seeing the boy-who-lived use parsletounge to help him kill the assasins. A few people nearly vomited when they saw Harry pull out the throat out of the one girl. Harry barely held back a smirk, when he saw the minister look a bit green.

When it got to Harry's battle with the Beta, people were beyond impressed and the word 'shocked' didn't seem to do justice to how they felt. His easy way of sending flames bigger than people made people suddenly a lot more terrified at being in a room with the boy who could shoot flames out of his hand and mouth. Eventually it got to the end where Harry cut the throat of the beta and was lying on the floor with blood all over his mask.

Once it ended, everyone looked at Harry who rolled his eye and resisted the urge to shout 'boo!', he suspected that if he did half of them would faint and the other half would try and shoot him. He noticed that Granger, Longbottom and the Weasleys were all looking terriffied of him.

"Mr Potter" Interim Chief Witch Madam Marchbanks spoke after a very long silence "I think I speak for everyone when I ask where you learnt all of this?"

"Libra, they taught me pretty much everything I knew." Harry answered.

"You were a member of this 'Libra' organisation?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded "still am, they don't really let you quit. As far as they're concerned, I'm not an ex-member as much as I am a bad one. I joined them when I was four, quit when I was six."

"Why did you join them?" One member of the court asked.

"It was join them or die" Harry shrugged "don't pretend any of you would've chosen any different at the age of four".

"Did they make you do anything illegal?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yep" Harry nodded after taking a breath "they made me assassinate a few people" Harry said and a few people gasped "they like us to start when we're young. They gave me a small blade or a gun and had me sneak into building and get near targets. Nobody suspected a little kid."

"So you confess to murder?" Dolores Umbridge asked with a small smile on her lips

"I confessed to choosing to kill other people instead of dying" Harry glared at the woman.

"Mr Potter, how many people have you killed?" Amelia Bones asked

"I've lost count" Harry answered "I've done what I've always had to do to survive."

"You think you're actions on the night of the quidditch world cup where necessary for your survival?!" Fudge demanded "You didn't need to kill anyone, also that bird of yours is probably a dark creature as well. I bet if I checked what it was I would probably find it's illegal to own one."

"Well if it wasn't for me then there would be a whole lot more dead bodies" Harry glared at the man "I went into that forest to save my girlfriend and I saved anyone I could find as well. The Libra assassins and those death eaters were killing and harming anyone they could, pureblood or not. Matter of fact, why are you going at me when your mate Lucius Malfoy was apparently part of the group that attacked everyone?"

"There is no proof of that!" Fudge argued "You forced his son to talk under pain!"

"I forced his bitch to speak and at no point did I demand him to mention his father" Harry argued back "besides the little shit was laughing and enjoying himself until I came along and you act like he was an innocent victim. Also, is nobody going to point out the fact that I didn't kill Malfoy? Huh? Simple, he wasn't a threat. The others were, I couldn't stun them because their pals would just wake them up and I'd have to deal with them again. I don't know about you lot but I don't fancy taking my chances with the best assassins in the world. Also, speaking of 'my bird', he's a shadow raven. He has no special powers besides his ability to travel bt shadows, are you really that desperate to charge me that you're grasping at straws like illegal pets? Huh?" Many people seemed to be considering his words while Fudge turned more red "Are you okay Minister?" Harry asked with mock concern "You're looking a little red? You're not about to burst on us are you?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Andromeda interrupted before anymore could be said "I'm sorry but I will have to cut this whole thing short, you cannot punish my client as it was well within his right to act how he wished in the situation."

"What do you mean?" Madam Marchbanks frowned.

"You see, when I was preparing my client's defence, he pointed out a very old law and I had spent a good amount of time looking into it. I was pleasantly surprised with what I found."

"Well what is it?!" Umbridge demanded impatiently.

"It turns out that the 'Libra' assassins are an old group, not just old, ancient in fact. The existed right when the magical world still lived in the dark ages, more than likely before as well. In fact they were around before the ministry existed, I found the law he informed me of and it is incredibly old but still exits. The law states that all Libra assassins are exempt any charges related to dark spells, harming a person in any way or form with the exception of rape charges and harming children under ten."

"What?! That's preposterous!" Fudge shouted.

"Maybe, but it exists" Andromeda walked forward and handed one of the court assistants a piece of paper "go search for this law, it's name is on the paper, me and my client are willing to wait until then." The assistant looked at Madam Marchbanks who nodded her approval, the assistant nodded then left to search for the paper.

"So suppose this law really does exist, we're supposed to allow Potter to do whatever he wants?!" Umbridge demanded

"No" Andromeda sighed "he does not have free reign to commit any crime he wants. For example he can not rape a person, nor can he become an illegal animagus nor can he commit any crime against a person under the age of ten, however it does prevent him from being charged with any crimes related to harming people. I have checked and it is one of the founding law for our country, that's how old the Libra organisation is, and as a founding law, it is not like a regular law. In simple terms, it's not a law that you can get rid of."

Harry crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he ignored the shouts and complaing of everyone, it took Madam Marchbank a few minutes to get order. Andromeda decided to take the opportunity to get the witnesses in.

A few gave their statements on what happened, when Ginny Weasley came up she talked about how she would've died if not for Harry and made it very clear that she thought he should be thanked and not tried for what happened. The three Weasley brothers that Harry saved, also defended him, even though he terrified them. Fleur and Gabrielle also gave their statements of what happened, and it helped Harry immensely when their father, the French Minister of Magic, had defended Harry and offered him a French citizenship and asylum in France should he ever want it. That helped change the tune of most people in a hurry.

Eventually the assistant had returned and whispered to Madam Marchbanks for a bit before he returned to his position.

"Ahem" Madam Marchbanks coughed "after some through checking, it has been proven that lawyer Tonks is indeed correct, the law does exist and she is correct when she says it is a founding law and unchangeable"

"What?!" Many people shouted as the court room exploded into chaos.

"Order! Order!" Madam Marchbanks shouted as she banged her gavel repeatedly, it took several minutes they still weren't quiet. Harry took in a deep breath and then let out a massive flame blast that went up into the air and nearly touched the celing, everyone instantly stopped making noise, a second later the fire disappeared.

"You were talking madam" Harry gestured Madam Marchbanks to continue.

"Uh...yes...yes I was" Madam Marchbanks shook her head to clear it "as I was saying, this law is set and there is nothing that can be done. So it seems that all Mr Potter needs to do is provide proof that he is a member of the Libra assassins.

"Proof?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, proof"

"Fine" Harry stood up "can I have my wand please?"

"Why? So you can escape?" Umbridge sneered

"So I can make a magical vow to prove that I am a member of Libra" Harry rolled his eyes "you've just seen me use magic without a wand, do you think I can't escape without one?"

"Give him his wand" Madam Marchbanks said to Amelia.

"Aurors" Amelia spoke "give him his wand, but keep your own trained on him. Be prepared to stun". One Auror gingerly gave Harry his wand while the others kept theirs aimed at him.

"I, Harry James Potter" Harry raised his wand "do swear on my life and magic that I became a member of the Libra assassins when I was younger, I also swear that I currently have no intention of helping them assassinate anybody, so mote it be." A bright gold light flashed, signalling the end of his vow. "Anything else?"

"No" Madam Marchbanks shook her head "you are free to go" She finished by slamming her gavel down.

"Brill" Harry turned and walked away with Andromeda following behind. "All things considered, that went pretty well" He said once they got out of the courtroom.

"People aren't going to forget this" Andromeda reminded him "especially since it's you. Things have just got a whole lot harder for you."

"Suffering is a constant in my life" Harry shrugged "now it's just a different kind, just got to go with the flow. Though things are still better now, I mean now I have friends and a girlfriend and a family. I'm just going to focus on that."

"That's a good attitude to have Harry" Andromeda smiled "though I noticed that Dumbledore wasn't very talkative today"

"He probably plans to talk with me later, that is if he hasn't given up on the idea of me being a hero yet."

"I'm not sure" Andromeda frowned "either he's given up on you or he's realised you're dangerous and is hoping to get you on his side and do things his way."

"We'll see" Harry said "either way, I can pretty much guarantee the old fart is going to find some way to annoy me."

* * *

"They're coming for us" Harry said to Shadow that night just before he went to sleep "we've got to be ready."

"Squawk" Shadow replied

"No" Harry shook his head "we're not going to run, now we Delphi and Fleur and everyone else "we can't run" Shadow trilled sadly "I know pal...I know. But I'm staying, how about you?" Shadow flew over and slapped Harry with his wing "Fine" Harry chuckled "I'm sorry for asking, thanks buddy. I think I'm going to need you a lot more than ever." Shadow rubbed his head before flying over to his perch.

"Thanks Shadow" Harry whispered before he went to bed.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Also before anyone says anything, I never claimed to be a lawyer so please don't complain about how courts and lawyers aren't like that, this is fanfiction, it doesn't have to be accurate. I mean, it's not like a world of wizards living in Britain is accurate, wait...it's not, is it?

Anyway, please don't whine and complain, I tried at least. Anyway, the next chapter will have Harry returning to school and we get to see the reactions of everyone who now have to attend school with an ex-assassin.

Also I'm currently considering writing up a 'dark lord' Harry story or doing a version of my Chaos story that is less focused on comedy and is less of a crack fic, more like my other work basically. What do you guys think I'd be better at? Because I'm undecided at the moment and need opinions though I'm currently leaning on the chaos one.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 -

_"Hurry up!" A voice shouted. It wasn't a quiet voice, it was loud, rough and angry._

_Harry's limbs were aching, his breathing was heavy, but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He knew what happened to people who stopped._

_"Aaargh!" A voice screamed right as a boy dropped past Harry, he was seconds from hitting the floor when he was caught in mid-air by a well timed spell. The one responsible for the spell, lowered him to the floor, once the boy was down he grabbed him by the ear and roughly tossed him to the floor. He grabbed the boy and slapped him twice. _

_"You have five minutes to rest!" He growled as he glared at the boy "After that you are going to climb that mountain again and this time you will reach the top if you want to eat tomorrow."_

_Harry continued to climb, the mountain wasn't the biggest mountain in the world, that didn't mean it was like a hill either. Harry estimated that it would take an adult roughly an hour to climb it. He and the others would occasionally be taken to random places, the last time they were taken to a dessert and made to walk a very long journey. The others hadn't quite mastered controlling their body heat, so they struggled with it far more than him._

_His instructors were more expecting when it came to Harry, he took to his fire training like a fish to water and so they expected better from him. Which is why they always preferred to watch him, if he failed then he got punished harder, the last time he failed he was given ten lashes and minimal food._

_Now, he and his fellow students were currently in a country, he wasn't sure which one, and he had to climb this mountain. If he guessed, it was a test to not only test their body heat control, but also test their physical strength and endurance. _

_The five year old Harry Potter continued climbing, something that was made more difficult by the fact that most of his face was bandaged and that included his left eye, plus he and everyone else had to wear their skull masks, so he had to search even harder for places his hands could hold on to. A minute later he found a comfortable pair of holes he could easily fit his hands into, he hanged on the side of the mountain. He wouldn't dare stay still for more than a minute, firstly because he'd get more tired and second of all because if the instructors thought he was stopping they'd start throwing stinging hexes and/or slaps. _

_He took in a deep breath and kept on climbing, he climbed and climbed. He didn't know how long it took but eventually he reached the top. He lied down, arms spread as he let out several deep breaths. He knew he should enjoy his breaks while they lasted. If he was lucky then he and everyone else would be escorted down, if not then they might have to go down on their own._

_"Tired?" A voice asked. Harry looked through his only non bandaged eye to respond to the girl. She had black hair that was placed in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue. She was around Harry's age._

_"What do you think?" Harry asked sarcastically._

_"There's no need to be rude" The girl frowned._

_"Don't be an idiot then" Harry mumbled as he sat down, he felt something nudge his shoulder, he looked up to see the girl holding a drink for him, clearly offering it to him. "Thanks" Harry said appreciatively._

_"You're welcome" She smiled brightly _

_"You are entirely too happy"_

_"Yeah, well you should be more happy"_

_"Listen up maggots!" One of the instructors shouted "You have five minutes to rest! I said five minutes!"_

_"Are you sure I'm the one that needs to be happy?" Harry said to the girl as he gestured to the instructor with his head. _

_"Well" She giggled "I think everyone should be more happy"_

_"You're a strange one Chloe" Harry shook his head, partially in amusement and partially in annoyance._

_"Takes one to know one" She shrugged._

* * *

Harry plopped down onto his seat in the Hogwarts express, the summer was alright...not counting the world cup and trial, after the trial he had spent some time with Fleur and the Delacours, they eventually had to leave, though it was clear that he and Fleur would've preferred to stay together. Near the end, after a rather emotional farewell and some snogging that Harry liked more than he would admit, Fleur and her family returned to France.

Currently he was sat in his compartment with Delphi sat opposite him and Shadow on his shoulder, he was reading a book and trying his best to ignore people who kept glancing into his compartment to check out the 'boy-who-kills/killed' as people began calling him. To be honest...he sort of liked it.

"Hi" Daphne said as she and Tracy entered the compartment and took a seat opposite Harry.

"Hello, I guess I haven't frightened you off" Harry said in a conversational tone.

"Yeah well, after you shoved Malfoy's head into a fire we sort of realised that you weren't the most stable person in the world" Tracy replied.

"Good" Harry nodded "what about Fay?"

"What about me?" Fay asked as she entered.

"Ah, so none of you are scared about being in a compartment with an ex-assassin?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean I was at first but then I realised that if you were going to kill us then you wouldn't have lasted past second year before you ripped out our throats." Fay replied "Not comfortable about it but...I'm just trying to forget it"

"Okay, also relax, if I was going to kill you I wouldn't do it by ripping out your throat."

"That's good...wait what?"

"Yeah, if I was going to kill you I would just slice your throat"

"Wait what?!"

"He's kidding" Delphi rolled her eyes.

"I am not" Harry said "if I was going to kill her then I would do it by slicing her throat"

"And now I am wearing a scarf all year" Fay shuddered.

"I didn't say I would kill you" Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"Let's just stop talking about Harry killing people" Daphne said.

"Okay, well seeing as our conversation has now just dropped in quality, I'm going back to my book" Harry said as he returned to his book. He decided to try and focus on the positive points this year, one of which would be how he would likely end the night verbally thrashing someone, always an enjoyable way to spend his time.

* * *

Walking from the train to a carriage, then to the great hall was rather awkward as everyone gave Harry a large amount of space. To Harry it seemed like they were afraid he'd suddenly snap and kill them all, though to be fair it's not like he wasn't ever tempted to do so. Daphne and Tracy found it amusing, but they also benefitted from this as nobody in Slytherin was willing to mess with them seeing as the ex-assassin that terrorised their house twice was their friend.

Once he entered the great hall Harry noticed the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's looking scared of him, so did the Gryffindor's though they tried harder to hide it. He noticed Granger and Weasley looking pale as they looked at him, both remembering that they had annoyed him a lot over the years, the Weasley twins looked somewhere between wanting to thank him for his help while also being scared of him. Longbottom gulped when he saw him. He also noticed that Draco Malfoy was still there, apparently the blond pounce had gotten off thanks to being a minor and pleading from himself and his mother but his father was currently on the run, a fact that amused a great many people. He looked at Harry and seemed unsure if he should scowl or piss himself.

When Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table, he glanced at his housemates and looked at their reactions. It seemed an equal divide as many of the house looked utterly terrified while the others looked as though they were trying to act like nothing was wrong. He rolled his eyes and ignored how he was given quite a lot of space when he sat down. Delphi sat opposite him and seemed to be unsure if she should be amused at their fear or angry at how they're treating her friend.

Eventually the first years arrived, Harry briefly wondered if McGonagall was capable of using a drying charm. It didn't look like it because the first years were absolutely soaked. Unfortunately for Harry, he had a soft spot for those younger than him, so in a rare moment of kindness he removed his wand and began firing drying charms. A few of the older years jumped as if he had just shot the killing curse, McGonagall took her wand out and was ready to defend the new first years when she realised that Harry was just using a drying charm.

The first years were thankful for the drying charm, though they also varied between awe, fear and nervousness at being in front of the boy-who-lived/killed.

"Hey" Harry mock whispered to the first years "you kiddies should go to another school, the teachers here don't even know how to use drying charms" Harry gave McGonagall an exaggerated wink. McGonagall glared at him and the two briefly locked into a staring contest, neither willing to look away. This lasted for several moments, making many people very nervous, McGonagall only stopped when she remembered that she still had to have the first years sorted.

McGonagall sniffed before walking off with the first years following, a little while later the first years had been sorted. After that the feast began, Harry did his best to ignore all the staring that he gotten during the feast, he was tempted to just burn their food to give them something else to stare at. Eventually everyone finished, Dumbledore stood up, after a few announcements Dumbledore introduced the new defense against the dark teacher, a man named Moody.

Mad-eye Moody wore a brown trench coat, one of his legs was a wooden peg leg, his face had several scars and one of his eyes was a fake magical eye that span around to look everywhere. Harry remembered Sirius telling him about Moody, the man was paranoid but supposedly a bad-ass. Sirius described the man several times as a 'paranoid bad-ass'. Harry wasn't going to get his hopes up on the man being a good teacher, if he was then brilliant, if he wasn't then Harry wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Also" Dumbledore said during his announcements "I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be having the honour of hosting a very special event, the Tri-wizard tournament will be coming to Hogwarts."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley shouted, causing many people to laugh.

"I am not joking Mr Weasley" Dumbledore smiled with his twinkly eyes "though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a..." Dumbledore heard a cough and looked to Professor McGonagall "uh...enough about that. Anyway, this tournament is a very special event..."

Harry listened as the old man talked about the tournament and how it meant glory, a lot of money and was only for those that were seventeen years old. Though what caught his attention was the mention of the other schools, he couldn't give two shits about Drumstrang but apparently Beuaxbaton was coming. That could've been what Jacques was trying to hint to Harry about this summer, though Harry didn't think much about the hints because in his opinion if people can't be bothered to give him a straight answer then he shouldn't bother caring.

This could mean that Fleur would be coming for a year, he was rather hoping that she did, his year would be a lot less bothersome with her around.

"Mr Potter" Professor Flitwick walked up to Harry one everyone began standing up so they could head to their dorms "the headmaster wishes to see you"

"What does the old goat want know? Let me guess, it's about this summer, isn't it?"

"Yes" Flitwick sighed "yes it is, please come with me"

"Fine, see ya later Del" Harry said to Delphi before he followed Professor Flitwick out, Shadow was on Harry's shoulder and made a few noises in an attempt to comfort his master who smiled appreciatively at him.

* * *

"Alright, what do you want?" Harry said as he entered the headmaster's office, he stopped when he saw that it wasn't just the headmaster in the office. There was also the other heads of houses, plus Mad-eye Moody who Flitwick walked up to and stood next to.

"Take a seat Mr Potter" Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk and gestured to the seat opposite. Harry removed his wand, he cast a few detection spells on the chair, once it was clear he dragged the chair backwards and placed it so he could sit and see everyone in the room while also having distance between them and himself, he sat down but kept his wand out. "Mr Potter, that is not necessary, we do not intend to harm you"

"That's as maybe, but I'd rather not take chances with a bunch of adult wizards, especially when they out number me so much."

"Ha" Moody laughed "constant vigilance, I like the lad."

"Of course you do, what's not to like?" Harry asked, making his voice sound genuinely confused.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "we need to talk"

"I don't" Harry shrugged.

"That's as maybe but you do need to listen to what we need to say. Since it has been revealed that you were once a member of this 'Libra' organisation..."

"Not just 'once'" Harry cut him off "I still am. This is Libra, you don't get to quit Libra, you only quit when you die...and now, now they're coming for me so that could be quite soon."

"Mr Potter, you've said that you quit while you were six" Dumbledore pointed out.

"I might have but what I meant was that I left at six. If they knew I was alive then they would never have let me leave. They left me alone because they thought that I was dead, if they knew I was alive then they would've dragged me back. In fact, now they do know I'm alive and they will try to drag me back. Nobody leaves Libra."

"Mr Potter, we can protect you" Dumbledore said.

"Ha" Harry let out a small laugh "you protect me? That's a joke right? Because if it wasn't then you're stupider than you look"

"Mr Potter show some respect" McGonagall admonished him "and there is nobody better to protect you than the headmaster"

"I'm in this situation because the headmaster couldn't protect me!" Harry glared at the woman "He left me with abusive muggles and then I went from them to Libra! And I'm sorry but you think he can protect me against Libra when he couldn't even stop a single dark lord from rising to power and that was years ago and he was a lot younger then, so you still think he can save me?"

"Mr Potter, why did Libra think you were dead?" Slughorn asked while McGonagall was thinking of a response.

"When I was six there was an incident, a lot of Libra trainees died during the incident and they thought I was one of them, I actually escaped and they never looked for me because they thought I was dead. Most of Libra didn't know my identity, they made it a rule to keep your identity secret from everyone besides the higher levels. I only knew about two people that knew my identity, there was probably about five or ten that actually knew. I expected them to come after me during my first year, I don't know why they didn't, the ones who knew my identity either didn't notice or decided not to for some reason.

Matter of fact, I didn't even know my identity for a long while. The muggles that Dumbledore put me with told me my name was 'freak' and then Libra gave me a number for a while, they told me my first name when I was six. When I met Bellatrix she told me about the legend of Harry Potter and the boy-who-lived shit that you lot spread around."

"Mr Potter, is it possible that Libra won't go after you?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Hell no" Harry shook his head "Libra has a few rules, and two of them are to always strike back against the enemy and always be loyal to Libra. I attacked them, that makes me the enemy and makes me a breaker of the last rule. You see I doubt they're going to just kill me, if I was just another target then maybe. But I'm the 'boy-who-lived', I killed some of their own and I'm a deserter. If I had to guess, they probably plan to catch me and make an example of me. I'm thinking public execution after a bit of torture before they impale my body on a pole in Diagon alley, either that or they force me to take a magical vow or sign a magical contract where I dedicate my entire life to serving Libra."

"Mr Potter, I am sorry" Dumbledore said sincerely "I truly am sorry for all that you have suffered"

"Have you realised it yet?" Harry asked

"Realised what?"

"Realised why I didn't want to come here" Harry answered, he stood up and walked closer to the desk, he slammed his hands down and glared at Dumbledore "my plan was to prepare for an army of assassins that would eventually discover the fact that I am alive, I had planned to find a way to go into hiding or either go look for the best teachers across the whole globe and study to the point where I could stand a much better chance, but you took that opportunity away form me. Instead I'm here dealing with idiots, teenage drama, judgement and being stuck in classes where the highlight of the week is learning how to turn matchsticks into needles and making pineapples dance! A fat lot of good that does me for against the worlds' deadliest assassins!"

"It can be argued that you don't need the training, you did quite well in your battle against them. Though I cannot support your methods"

"I did well?!" Harry looked at him with disbelief "I only fought lower skilled omegas, those two girls who were deltas and I fought that one beta and they were the younger members. Libra has a hundred betas at least, the youngest betas are my age, and there is probably more than a hundred and you saw how I was after fighting just the one Beta! Their numbers are in the hundreds! A single omega is capable of taking out multiple death eaters and aurors, what do you expect me to do against an entire army? As for my methods, what the hell was wrong with my methods?!" Harry demanded angrily.

"Mr Potter you killed those people"

"People? I'm sorry, you're not talking about the assassins by any chance?" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore with disbelief.

"Mr Potter, everyone deserves a second chance"

"Maybe but not when they're trying to kill me, I was trained by the very people who trained the ones that were trying to kill me. We're told to put our enemy down hard and fast with no mercy, you think that can change with people who have lived hearing that same thing over and over for years? I was lucky I escaped so quickly, if I stayed longer then I'd be just like everyone else and brainwashed into doing what I'm told without question."

"Mr Potter, your ripped out that girls throat"

"She was trying to kill me and burst my eardrums!" Harry said defensively "Besides if I didn't kill her then she would've died anyway."

"What do you mean?" Flitwick asked.

"When we're young they remove one of our teeth and fit us with a tooth that contains a poison, it's a lot like a cyanide pill. Libra members are taught to kill themselves if they're ever caught by anyone, that way they don't reveal information, which is another reason that they're coming after me by the way, seeing as I basically told the world about them."

"You could have removed the tooth" Dumbledore argued.

"You're an idiot" Harry pinched his nose as he felt a headache forcing it's way into his head "when they're trying to kill me, you're expecting me to remove their teeth and then knock them out? Let's say I had the time, effort, desire and immortality necessary to do all of that in the middle of a life and death battle, I still can't remove the tooth. They're magically charmed so only the owner of the tooth can remove or break them, I could get a sledge hammer and knock out and smash every tooth except the poisonous one"

"Mr Potter" Slughorns eyes widened as he just realised something "do you...I mean...do you have a..."

"Do I have one of those teeth?" Harry asked with a grin "yes I do" Harry tapped the right side of his mouth "I can kill myself anytime I want. Pretty soon, either I kill myself, they kill me or I somehow manage to kill an army. Either way...should be an interesting few months"

"Mr Potter..." Dumbledore started only to get interrupted when an eagle flew into the room and landed on the headmaster's desk, Shadow puffed up and eyed the new threat in the room.

"That's for me?" Harry gestured to the letter tied to the birds leg, Harry carefully reached out and removed the letter, once he did so the eagle immediately flew away. Harry began opening it when the letter flew up into the air and morphed so it now had a mouth. "Oh great, a howler" Harry groaned.

"Potter" A male voice spoke "you have betrayed Libra, you have betrayed your family. Libra has decided to grant you one final kindness and allow you until two days after the end of your school year, enjoy your time while you can. At the end of the school year, you are granted two days to spend with your family before you will be taken to the council to answer for your crimes. We are telling you this in advance because we now know about you and you know that now we can find you no matter what. If you try to escape then we will find you. Enjoy your year Mr Potter, it may be your last" The letter shredded itself into pieces and it's ripped remains landed on Dumbledore's desk.

"Told you" Harry said to the Professors and the headmaster "also, I'm dropping history and transfigurations plus Herbology."

"What?" The Headmaster, McGonagall and Sprout blurted out at the same time.

"Yep, history is useless for me at the moment, especially with a teacher that drones on about the same thing and I need to save time to train and study. As for Herbology, it's a useful subject and no offence intended Professor Sprout but I need to save time so unless you want to teach me about magical plants that are likely to kill me, then I can save quite a few hours by skipping your lessons and I can catch up on it with self study."

"What about my classes?!" McGonagall demanded "Transfiguration's is one of the most useful classes around and a great way to help you in learning how to defend yourself!"

"Not when it's taught by a bitch who teaches transfigurations that are unhelpful and useless in real life while also trying her best to ignore me, wait a sec, that's what you've been doing the last few years!" Harry said with fake surprise "Yeah, if I'm going to live to see the age of twenty then I plan to take my life into my own hands and spend a lot of time self studying. Goodbye" Without waiting for a response, Harry left the room, leaving the headmaster and the teachers alone.

As Harry left, Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder just how Harry got involved with Libra. He was tempted to try and read the boy's mind but he knew from the incident with Severus that the boy had at least some mind defences, and the last thing he needed to do was have Harry and the Blacks try going after him because he tried to read Harry's mind. He remembered all the memories he saw at the court trial.

In those memories Harry was viccious, brutal and unmerciful. He was also deadly and posed extreme power, he didn't think the boy was quite up to Voldemort's level just yet but he could easily be. Harry had no problems with killing, that much became quite clear, The boy had ripped out throats, used posionous snakes, piercing curses, knifes, cutting curses and sliced the throats of his opponents. Dumbledore couldn't support his methods, he understood but he could not support them.

Everyone deserves a second chance and Mr Potter denied that to his children, Dumbledore needed to figure a way to get him to the light side. It was vital, then once he and Harry are finished with Voldemort, he and Harry could work on stopping this Libra organisation. It was vital he got Harry on his side, everyone now knew how powerful he was, many people would transfer to the light side if they thought that Mr Potter was on the same side.

* * *

Harry walked into the Ravenclaw common room quietly, not that anyone noticed as they all appeared to be gathered around and listening to Roger Davis, a seventh year, talk. Some looked like they were agreeing with him, some looked uncomfortable and others looked like they weren't sure what to think. Delphi was in the corner and glaring at Roger.

"I don't care." Roger was saying "Yes Potter may be a big shot assassin but he's still a student. He still has to follow the rules."

"Follow the rules?!" Padma repeated with disbelief "Not the same ones as us, or did you forget how many people he killed?! We should just do like we normally do and try not to bother him"

"I'm not scared of Potter" Roger said "besides, who is he to decide who lives and dies? Is he the new judge, jury and executioner? Nobody can judge me!"

"I can, you're a cunt" Harry said as he made his presence known, everyone jumped back in shock including Roger who tripped over a second year who was sitting on the floor "let's make something clear, I have a very simple rule of don't bother me and I don't bother you. I killed those people at the world cup because I was trying to save my girlfriend and they were trying to harm me and my girlfriend, I killed when I was younger so they didn't kill me, if I was going to kill any of you then I would've done it ages ago. As long as you lot don't try and attack me, I won't try and kill you. It's very simple so the house of the intelligent should be able to understand it. Now I'm going to sleep, good night."

Harry walked off and winked at Delphi before he went up the stairs and went to his room.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. I gave a little bit of information on Libra, you'll be getting more as the story goes on. What did you think about the flashback? Did you like it?

Also before anyone asks why Libra gave him a year, there is multiple reasons for that. Part of it is because they can find him anyway, second of all it's an act of kindness as stated above, there's another reason that will be revealed later on in the story, and the most important reason...I wanted to get though the year before they started interfering. Shrug. What can you do?

Also, I previously mentioned either doing another version of chaos or a dark lord Harry Potter story, I want to do both and I have different opinions from you guys on which I should do. It's hard for me to decide, so I've come up with a genius solution. It is pure genius, like the kind of thing Einstein, Newton and Tony Stark would come up with.

Here's what I'm going to do, I am going to … Flip a coin.

Yeah...told you it was genius.

Anyway, I will flip a coin to decide between the two stories, once that's done then I will write up the first chapter and upload it then you can find out which one I am going with. Probably after a day or two or maybe next week depending on my schedule. Look forward to it...or don't...it's your choice...I don't control you. I'd have a lot more money if I did.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 -

"I can't believe that Dumbledore let Potter back into school!" Ron hissed as he sat with Hermione and Neville in the Gryffindor common room.

"He didn't get sentenced to any crime so Dumbledore pretty much can't do anything unless Harry breaks a rule" Hemione pointed out.

"I don't think he'd do it even if he could" Neville said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean that everyone knows that Harry never wanted to come here and everyone knows that he wants to leave and plans to leave the second he completes his fifth year. I think Dumbledore wants Harry here for some reason"

"What reason?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Neville shrugged "maybe to keep an eye on him, maybe he needs Harry for something. Either way, we need to work on avoiding Harry, especially you two. You two are the biggest problems here"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hermione demanded.

"You both have tempers" Neville raised his hand to interrupt them both "don't argue, you both know it's true. You two have confronted Harry a few times in the past, I know I did a few times but you two have done it far more times than me. Ron, I don't care how angry you get, whenever you get angry remember that Harry is an assassin who could quite easily kill you. And Hermione, stay away from him. It's well known about the one-sided rivalry between the two of you"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not entirely sure what Neville was talking about.

"You're kidding right?" Neville looked at Hermione with disbelief.

"No, I'm not, what are you talking about?"

"Hermione it's well known that you've been constantly trying to do better in class than him for the longest time, it's also well known that he doesn't really care about this little rivalry thing you have going on."

"What do you mean?!"

"Hermione you've been trying to beat the guy in classes for years, it's obvious to everyone with a brain. But the whole thing got rather stale around the end of first year, everyone knows that you're trying to do better while he's trying just to ignore you."

"Oh...well I...hold on...what do you mean everyone knows?!"

"Hermione that's not important, what is important is that Harry is dangerous" Neville gave the stubborn girl the best serious look he could muster "you've seen him. He shoots flames out of his hands and feet and mouth and you saw him kill those 'Libra' guys. Hermione, he didn't even pause, he made sure they were dead then walked off. Is that the kind of guy you want to piss off?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "but Professor Dumbledore could protect us and so can the other teachers"

"And what do you think they can do if Harry sends a cutting curse at your neck when they're not around?" Neville argued "Hermione, this isn't some bully that the teachers can tell off. This is an ex-assassin! Anything they can do won't be enough, especially if they do it after Harry kills you and we all know it won't take him more than a few seconds to do that"

"F...fine" Hermione sighed as she lowered her head "I'll stay away from him"

"Good" Neville nodded "Ron?" He turned to the redhead.

"Fine" Ron nodded "but...I still can't believe he's an assassin, my parents wanted to adopt him! I could've had an assassin living in my house!"

"My gran wanted to adopt him too" Neville reminded Ron "you should've seen the look on my grans face after she found out."

* * *

Harry was sat in defence class, Delphi was next to him while Daphne and Tracy were sat behind him. This would be his first class with Alastor Moody, the rumours all said that the man was crazy but brilliant. So Harry was rather curious about how the lesson would go. When Moody entered the class everyone could tell that this was a man who demanded respect and was not afraid to beat it into people. He took the register and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Potter" Both of Moody's eyes locked on to him "defeater of dark lords and now you're also a famous assassin, you may need a different learning schedule to the others. We'll see" He continued with the register and a few moments later the class had begun.

"So right to it" Moody said as his magical eye scanned the room "who here can tell me about the unforgivable curses?" A couple of hands were raised.

"Potter" Moody pointed to Harry who had his hand raised.

"The unforgivables are three curses that are banned by the British ministry due to them being dark and deadly curses" Harry answered "some people have argued that the unforgivables could be used in ways to help people, but they forget that the unforgivables require emotion and intent to work. If I fired a killing curse at someone to give them a painless death it wouldn't work because I would be thinking about ending their pain, if I fired a killing curse at my friends then it wouldn't work, if I fired it at someone who was firing the same curse at me then that will work because I would want to kill him."

"You ever use an unforgivable Potter?" Moody asked, his regular eye narrowing, the rest of the class listened with interest, they also appeared to be wondering the same thing.

"Nah" Harry calmly shook his head "too fancy for me" Harry looked straight at Moody, the class then watched as the two engaged in a staring contest for several moments before Moody let out a small laugh and looked away.

"Someone tell me the name of an unforgivable" Moody barked, a few people raised their hands "you" He pointed at Weasley

"W...well..." Weasley stuttered nervously "my dad...told me about one"

"Quit your stuttering and speak boy!" Moody ordered

"Yes sir" Ron nodded then coughed "He told me about the imperius curse"

"Yes, he'd know all about that one" Moody nodded "gave the ministry a lot of grief." Moody walked to his desk, he picked up a box and emptied out a rather ugly looking spider. "The ministry says you're too young to see these curses, I say bollocks to that, you need to know what you're up against. How else will you know what you're dealing with? It's better you learn from me in a class then out there with a dark wizard. Remember, if you want to survive in the real world then you'll need constant vigilance! Imperio!"

Moody fired the curse at the spider, everyone watched with amusement as the spider jumped and danced around the desk, well most people. Neville and Hermione looked very uncomfortable, as did Delphi, Harry looked at the spider with an intense hatred. He hated the imperius curse more than the other unforgivables, pain is bad and so is death, and Harry would take both before allowing himself to become a puppet for anyone.

"Is it funny? Perhaps you'd like it if I did it to you!" Moody snapped and the whole class stopped laughing immediately "Not so funny now is it? Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they did you-know-who's bidding while under the imperius curse, the ministry struggled with trying to work out which ones were faking..." Moody glanced at Malfoy, the implication not missed on anyone "and those who were really under the curse. Complete and total of the victim. Who can name me another one? You boy" He pointed at Neville who had raised his hand.

"The...cruciatus curse sir" Neville answered, his voice a little shaky.

"Ah, a good one" Moody commented, he aimed his wand at the spider and cast the curse. Many in the class winced and felt a bit sick as they watched and listened to the spider shake and scream in pain. Harry wasn't one of them, he was focused on Moody. Harry saw the look in his eyes as he cast the curse, he himself had had that look or at least a similar one a great many times. He had seen it a lot as well, he didn't know much about Moody but at the moment he decided to definitely be cautious around him.

"Stop it!" Hermine shouted "Can't you see you're bothering him?! Stop it!" She screamed, Moody stopped and looked at Neville who was shaking.

"I don't suppose anyone is willing to tell me the next curse?" Moody asked, his voice soft, much different from how he usually spoke. Nobody was willing to answer. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from Moody's wand and hit the spider, it fell on to it's back and died. "The killing curse" He said to the class "instant death, it and the other curses are unlockable, no body has ever survived the killing curse. Well...except one, and he's sitting in this room" Moody looked at Harry, at the same time as the rest of the class. All of a sudden the assassin seemed more terrifying when people remembered that he also survived the killing curse.

* * *

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table with Delphi opposite him, today would be the day that the other two school arrives. Meanwhile he had to deal with people constantly guessing who would be the Hogwarts champion for the tournament, currently most people were betting on either Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor or Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Not that Harry cared either way, as long as the tournament didn't bother him he couldn't care less if Ron Weasley was chosen.

"Bet you can't wait for Fleur to arrive, huh?" Delphi grinned.

"If you think you teasing me about my girlfriend coming here..." Harry started only to get interrupted.

"Hold on, you're girlfriend is coming here?!" Michael Corner blurted out, attracting the attention of the rest of the table.

"Yes" Harry sighed "she is coming here, she goes to Beuaxbaton and should be arriving today"

"Well maybe now we can see if she's as good looking as Delphi says" Terry Boot said to the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Ah, and here are our students from Beuaxbaton." Dumbledore said, announcing the arrival of the French school. The first to enter was a very large woman, even bigger than Hagrid. Behind her were the Beuaxbaton students, mostly girls with a few boys. The man boys of the hall stared shamelessly at them while the girls glared at the females if they weren't swooning at the boys. Soon the large woman, Madam Maxime, greeted Dumbledore and the students were instructed to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Harry stood up when he saw Fleur.

"Arry!" She smiled and rushed over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss just as his hands grabbed her waist. This shocked a great many people for a great many reasons.

The Hogwarts boy's glared at Harry when they weren't staring at Fleur with undisguised lust. Many of them couldn't believe how Harry Potter, the assassin with a permanently damaged face, had managed to get the best looking of all the French girls. The Hogwarts's girls breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that Fleur wouldn't be attempting to steal their boyfriends as she had her own, though some felt like they should stay cautious in case she decides to cheat on Harry.

The Beuaxbaton boys and girls had different reactions. The girls were rather surprised as many had thought that Fleur was simply lying about her association with Potter, at least they did until they heard what happened the summer, but nowhere in the French report was it mentioned that Harry was Fleur's girlfriend so many dismissed it as a lie. The boys on the other hand were furious, many of them had been going after Fleur's attention for years, but now they all lost to an English boy with a burnt face.

Hermione looked disapproving at the inappropriate display of public affection, when she first saw the girls she alternated between glaring at them and Ron who went wide and glassy eyed as soon as he saw them. She watched as Ron stopped looking so glassy eyed as he realised that the girl was kissing Harry potter of all people. Though she supposed that Harry's relationship with the girl had likely increased after he injured himself killing a forest full of assassins for her.

McGonagall was also disapproving at the public display of affection, she was rather tempted to punish Harry but she knew better than to do that. The last thing she needed was for Potter to ignore her and disrespect her authority in front of everyone, or do something even worse like insult her in front of everyone. If Harry Potter went off on her in the middle of the hall with one of his infamous verbal beat downs in while both Hogwarts and foreign schools were present then she doubted she could stay in this school and still maintain the same level of respect that she had worked so hard to maintain.

Albus Dumbledore was calculative as he looked at Harry and his girlfriend. The rumours of Harry having a girlfriend had reached his ears before but he could never find the girl, and the only two people who knew about it as far as he knew was Harry himself and Delphi Riddle and he couldn't ask either of them about it. Though he did discover who the girl was during Harry's trial, it appeared that Harry was in a relationship with the daughter of the French minister of magic.

He had been so worried about getting Harry over to the light side, but now it seems like a perfect opportunity had fallen into his lap. It would've been easier if the girl was a Hogwarts student, but he could still work with this. In fact, being the daughter of the French minister of magic meant that he might be able to get the French to support him. This was a golden opportunity, if he played it right then he could gain more support against Voldemort and get Harry to work with him.

"So I take it you missed me?" Harry asked once he and Fleur had finished.

"So much!" Fleur smiled and the took a seat with Fleur's hands wrapped around Harry's arms "oh, hello Delphi" She smiled at Delphi.

"Hey Fleur" Delphi smiled back before turning to the rest of the Ravenclaw table "told you she was good looking" She said with a smirk.

"And now, I am delighted to introduce Drumstrang" Dumbledore gestured to the great hall doors opened and the Drumstrang students walked in with fur coats, they were lead by the headmaster who was supporting a goatee and thought he looked very stylish. Harry thought that he looked like a twat but had no reason to annoy him yet so he kept his opinion to himself.

Harry noticed that many of the Drumstrang teachers glanced in his direction, none of them gave him friendly looks. One of them was Victor Krum, the quidditch star who still attended school, he was glaring at Harry as he walked by. Harry wasn't surprised by it at all.

"It seems like that Drumstrang students do not like you" Fleur noted with a frown.

"They wouldn't" Harry said with a small shake of his head "it's common knowledge now that I joined Libra, Libra while not known in certain parts of the world is widely known in other parts. Over the last few hundred years they assassinated a few very important people in Bulgaria, some good and some bad. That's why the country in general is not very fond of them, so they're not fond of me."

"I am sorry Arry" Fleur said, her head lowered a little "this wouldn't have been revealed if you didn't have to save me"

"It's fine, though I suppose that things aren't too great for you, having an ex-assassin for a boyfriend and all"

"I don't care" Fleur said, as she kissed his head "I love you, no matter how bad your past is"

"You're one of a kind Fleur" Harry smiled, at that moment Shadow chose to enter the room and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Ah Shadow!" Fleur said happily "How are you?" She asked, Shadow let out a small trill and jumped to her shoulder before giving her a small nudge with his head.

"That means 'good' in case you didn't know" Harry translated.

"That's good" Fleur smiled as she took a small piece of her food and gave it to Shadow who very much appreciated it. Shadow looked at Harry and let out a few more trills before hopping to his shoulder. "What did he say?"

"That's between us" Harry said "though I promise it was good"

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dumbledore said after everyone had finished eating "allow me to introduce our judge for the tri-wizard tournament" Dumbledore gestured to the massive goblet that was brought in and now stood at the front of the hall. "This is the goblet of fire, to enter merely put your name in. However, to any that are wishing to enter this tournament, I must remind you that this isn't a decision to be made lightly. Once your name is chosen, you will have no choice but to compete and see the tournament thought to the end. The placing of your name constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no changing your mind once you are made champion. Now I think it's time for bed, goodnight to you all."

"I shall see you tomorrow Arry" Fleur promised.

"You had better, it's nice to finally have an intelligent person to talk with" Harry said and Fleur blushed.

"Hey! What about me?!" Delphi demanded, Harry looked at her for several seconds then turned back to Fleur.

"It's nice to have an intelligent person to talk to" He said, she stood up and placed a small kiss on his lips before she left with the other French students.

"Bye Arry" She called as she left.

"Bye Fleur" Harry called back.

"Okay" Michael Corner said slowly once the French students had left "I'll admit it...she's hot"

"Damn right" Harry said with a smug grin which quickly faded when he saw where they were looking "also the next person who looks at my girlfriends ass will find me burning out their eyes" Those who were looking quickly averted their eyes, they didn't know how serious he was but they thought it was better to not risk pissing off the assassin.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just wanted to say a couple of things. First of all, a few people have been asking about Libra, and I promise that I will be revealing more about them as the story goes on and I will be doing it bit by bit. I mean, it's not like JK Rowling revealed everything at once, in her books she never wrote 'Harry met Quirrel, though he didn't know that Quirrell had Voldemort resting in the back of his head' nor did she write anything along the lines of 'Harry saw a big black dog, though he didn't know that it was actually his innocent godfather who had escaped to find the real betrayer of his parents'.

I don't want to seem like I'm ranting or angry with you guys, a lot of people have been asking and that's fine, brilliant in fact as it makes it sound like you're really interested and I thank you for it. Though I have had a couple of people being a bit rude and demanding with their need to know (holy fuck, has Hermione made an account on here?). They're going have to wait like everyone else. I plan to reveal the information bit by bit. So please just be patient.

Also I just want to thank all the people on this site who have supported me, it doesn't matter if you merely follow the story or give me a review every chapter, I'm just thankful for the support. When i first started fanfic i expected a lot of people to just write reviews telling me I'm shit and telling me to quit but this has now become one of my favourite things. So thank you all of you who are reading, both new and old. And if you don't like my stories then I understand, just don't hate on me and I won't hate on you.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 -

"Arry" Fleur smiled as she sat down next to Harry at breakfast, and opposite Delphi. "Delphi" She also greeted her fellow blonde "are you both okay?"

"I hate the mornings" Delphi sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"If it was up to you then you'd be sleeping all day" Harry pointed out.

"And what's wrong with that?" Delphi rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just one of your better ideas" Harry commented as he began eating some toasts.

"You should enjoy the day" Fleur advised.

"Please" Delphi snorted "you're just happy to be here with Harry".

"Guilty" Fleur smirked along with a delicate shrug of her shoulder.

"Merlin, you two are going to give me a headache" Delphi groaned into her hands.

"How do you think I feel with you and the rest of humanity?" Harry shot back.

"Hi Harry" A voice called, Harry turned and groaned when he saw who it was. Hermione Granger was standing there with a box full of badges.

* * *

_"It won't work Hermione!" An exasperated Neville groaned with his head in his hands._

_"Of course it will" Hermione sniffed._

_"What's going on?" Ron said as he sat next to them._

_"Hermione thinks it is a good idea to try and get Harry to support SPEW" Neville sighed as he rubbed his eyes. SPEW was an idea Hermione had in her third year of school and was one that she stubbornly refused to give up. It was supposed to be a group that tried to stop house elves from being slaves, though Neville personally thought that Hermione was purposefully ignoring the fact that they liked being slaves. He and Ron put up with it for Hermione's sake, but her current idea was where he drew the line._

_"Why would you think he'd want to join SPEW?!" Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy, he himself didn't want to join SPEW and he wasn't an ex-assassin. _

_"Think of it this way" Hermione said "this is offering him a hand of friendship, also he's the boy-who-lived and an ex-assassin. If he joins then many people will join, probably just so they don't risk his wrath by having house elves. And I know he's an ex-assassin, but as we pointed out, he saved lives so he has to be at least a little good."_

_"But Hermione, we agreed not to bother him!" Neville reminded her._

_"And I won't bother him" Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"Hermione, you're very voice bothers him." Ron reminded her, in fact it bothered him too but he wasn't about to point that out when she was in slapping range, but she could really shout when she wanted._

_"Yeah" Neville agreed "every time, you talk to him it looks like he walks away with a headache"_

_"It'll be fine" Hermione insisted._

_"Hermione, can I remind you that what you're planning to do is pitch an organisation to help house elves, one that very few people have joined, to Harry Bloody Potter?"_

_"Language" Hermione said automatically._

_"Hermione, bloody isn't a swear word when we talk about Potter, it's pretty accurate" Ron pointed out._

_"Yeah" Neville nodded "we've seen him stab people, cut throats, burn people and did I forget to mention him cutting throats?"_

_"I won't annoy him" Hermione said, a little annoyed of their repetitiveness._

_"Well she's dead" Ron couldn't help but comment._

* * *

"Granger, what the fuck do you want?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join SPEW" Granger asked, offering Harry a badge and biting back on her initial response of telling him off for his language.

"What is SPEW?" Delphi asked "Is it like a charity to help sick people"

"No, it the 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare'" Hermione answered with a smile "it's a group I've made to help free house elves."

"You do realise that we have house elves?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, but you know that it's slavery and you can understand how that's wrong and..."

"Let me cut you off right there Granger" Harry cut her off right there "I hate slavery but I am also a big believe in free will, and all of the house elves I have met are willingly serving house elves."

"Yeah but they're brainwashed" Hermione argued.

"Everyone is brainwashed in some way" Harry rolled his eyes "I mean look at humans, we all wear clothes because we believe they're a necessity because our brains are programmed to believe they are needed. Maybe in winter they are. But the rest of the animal kingdom go around wearing nothing, how'd you like it if a tiger suddenly comes in and demands we strip?"

"Well that's...but..." Hermione struggled to think up an answer. "But...but...ah, but..."

"If you say but one more time, I swear to god" Harry massaged his temples with his hands.

"I think it's best if you leave" Fleur frowned at the girl "you are bothering my boyfriend"

"Ah...fine, though I don't suppose you're interested in joining SPEW?" She asked hopefully.

"Her family has more house elves than we do" Delphi pointed out.

"Granger, somewhere a very long bottom and a red weasel will be looking for you. Do us a favour and kindly go away so they can find you."

"You don't have to be so rude" Hermione replied, it looked like she was about to continue when Harry picked up a knife in his hand.

"Granger, the last time you bothered me I punched you, this time I have a knife. The last time somebody bothered me while I had a knife, their blood ended up all over me" Harry reminded her and she paled "now I don't want to ruin my girlfriend's clothes so go away." Hermione quickly rushed off.

"You're so considerate" Fleur smiled at Harry.

"You know what, I am" Harry nodded in agreement "it's nice to finally have someone who appreciates me" Harry shot a mild glare at Delphi who stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Delphi sat at the Ravenclaw table while each student sat at their own table. Tonight the goblet of fire was going to chose it's champions, apparently attendance was mandatory. Fleur was luckily able to sit down next to Harry as the Beuaxbaton students were sitting at the same table as the Ravenclaws. Fleur sat nervously, wondering if she'd be picked or not. Harry, noticing his girlfriend's nervousness, gently grabbed her hand in a way that he hoped was comforting.

Apparently it was as she turned and smiled at him. Truthfully Harry couldn't care less about the tournament if he tried, though he supposed that if Fleur was chosen as champion then he would probably be much more interested. He'd probably help her train, not how he originally wanted to spend his year but he didn't mind helping her. It gave him something to do at least.

The Hogwarts students looked on with anticipation, each hoping it would be someone from their house that gets chosen. The Beuaxbaton students were all each hoping that they were chosen, some crossed their fingers and some were praying. Harry personally thought that they were a bit dramatic but who was he to judge when he has a girlfriend whose entire life revolves around him. The Drumstrang students all looked resigned though a few were slightly hopeful, Krum appeared to be ready to stand up. It seemed like they were all planning on having the famous quidditch player be their champion, probably for the popularity and fame.

"The goblet of fire is about to make a decision." Dumbledore announced as he stood in the centre of the hall with the goblet of fire. "Once I call your names, champions please enter the chamber and wait for your briefing. I wish you all the best of luck.

The usual blue flames of the goblet turned red just as a piece of parchment shot out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The Drumstrang champion is...VICTOR KRUM!" Dumbledore announced loudly, Victor stood up just as the hall burst into cheers. He walked to the headmaster and took his parchment, he glared at Harry as he walked off and Harry was incredibly tempted to just give him the finger.

The blue flames turned red once more and a second piece of parchment flew out and landed in the headmaster's hand. "The Beuaxbaton champion is...FLEUR DELACOUR!" Dumbledore announced, Fleur smiled and kissed Harry just as a couple of girls nearby burst into tears. She stood and walked off, gracefully, she grabbed her parchment and headed to the chamber. Harry now no longer gave a shit bout what happened tonight, though he decided to pay attention because he forgot to bring a book.

The goblet of fire turned red as a third parchment shot out and landed in Dumbledore's hand, the Hogwarts's students listened with anticipation. "The Hogwarts's champion is...Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, the Hufflepuff table screamed into applause as Cedric, a handsome sixth year stood up and went to the headmaster, he took his parchment with a smile and made his way over to the chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled at the hall "Now that all three champions are chosen, I hope that we can all do our duty as students and professors and..." The flames on the goblet turned red for a forth time, cutting off Dumbledore, leading many people to wonder what was happening. There was only supposed to be three champions, it was the 'tri-wizard' tournament after all. Rain poured down heavily outside and crashed against the windows, thunder could be heard as the parchment landed in Dumbledore's old hand. "Harry...Potter" Dumbledore read in a small voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he did not enter his name into this tournament, nor did he even want to. He didn't need eyes to see that something was wrong here. All eyes in the hall looked towards him, he's temper rose as he could see precious time he wanted to spend with his girlfriend or training for the assassins that want to kill him wasted on this bloody tournament.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

"What?!" Harry shouted back. "The fuck's your problem?!" Many people gasped, some for his rude words and others because he was saying it to Albus Dumbledore of all people.

"Your name has been chosen, please go to the chamber." Dumbledore said.

"No" Harry refused as he crossed his arms.

"Mr Potter that was not a request. Please go into the chamber."

"If it wasn't a request the why the fuck did you say please? Also no."

"Mr Potter, mind your language! Go into the chamber."

"Come on and make me then" Harry said "I didn't enter my name into the goddamn cup. I ain't competing in this tournament."

"Mr Potter..." Dumbledore started.

"Fine, fine" Harry rolled his eyes "I am not competing in this tournament." Harry corrected his former statement "Are you happy now?"

"Mr Potter, your name coming out has constituted a binding magical contract."

"Well show me the fucking contract then" Harry demanded "you've tricked me into one magically binding contract I am not going to be letting you trick me into another." Harry said and now many people in the hall were wondering what Harry could be talking about.

"Mr Potter, please just go in" Dumbledore sighed, really not wanting this to be discussed in public.

"What is this Dumbledore?" Igor Karkaroff, the Drumstrang headmaster, demanded "Two Hogwarts's champions?"

"I agree" Madam Maxime, the Beuaxbaton headmistress, said "we should be allowed one more champion."

"We can discuss this inside!" Dumbledore said with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

"You can do it without me" Harry said while the hall watched the back and forth between the adults and Harry Potter.

"Mr Potter" Barty crouch senior, a ministry official and tournament official, spoke "it is true, having your name come out means a magically binding contract. You are now a tri-wizard champion"

"The fuck are you on about?!" Harry demanded.

"Mr Potter, don't talk to me like that!"

"Come up and make me stop then you Hitler looking motherfucker!"

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore shouted "That is enough!"

"No! It's not enough!" Harry shouted back "Because I have a ton of questions and I'm not moving until I get my answers. First of all what happens if I refuse to compete?"

"You lose your magic" Barty Crouch senior answered and the hall paled at the idea of losing magic.

"Then why the fuck didn't you shitheads use that in the last two wars?!" Harry demanded "You could have put Voldemort or Grindelwald's name in the damn thing and not told the crazy fuckers. What you have is essentially a highly dark object capable of a lot of damage and none of you thought about destroying it?! No, you brought it back to use in a fucking tournament that was famous for death rates when you arrogant little shits could have picked some papers out of a fucking hat! Matter of fact why didn't you use the sorting hat?! It literally decides things and could have chosen the best participant!"

The hall all went silent as Harry's words registered, not only was he insulting some very high level people, he was making good points while doing so. Everyone was suddenly realising that the goblet of fire was indeed an incredibly dark object, Dumbledore and the other tournament and teaching officials and staff turned red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Also, why the fuck can't we cancel it?!" Harry continued with his very impressive rant. "Huh?!"

"It can't be cancelled, the tournament has to be completed" Ludo Bagman said.

"Then change the tournament into three tasks that can be competed tonight then redo the damn thing!" Harry commanded.

"We can't" Ludo said weakly "the tasks are set, we wrote them and placed them into the goblet. You have to complete all of the tasks" He said just before hiding behind whoever was nearest to him, fortunately it happened to be Hagrid, though he was a bit wide eyed in shock.

"You set all the defences!" Harry accused Dumbledore "Why the fuck didn't you have a guard to look after the bloody thing?!"

"Mr Potter! Language please!" McGonagall admonished.

"Suck a cock!" Was Harry's response, one which caused most of the hall to gasp and McGonagall to turn red and start spluttering, Harry turned back to Dumbledore "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Mr Potter, I thought that an age line was sufficient. I..."

"Fucked up" Harry finished for him "you fucked up. I think it's probably time for you to retire Dumbledore, you're not exactly at the top of your game if you can't even guard a cup and keep your underage students out of deadly tournaments. And I will be wanting a rule book before I compete in a single one of his damn tasks."

"Very well Mr Potter, just please go into the chamber!" Dumbledore's begging voice came with a pleading expression.

"Fine, you stupid old goat fucker!" Harry said as he summoned his parchment to himself and walked to the chamber and began cursing Dumbledore all the way there "I hate you and your stupid fucking clothes with your ridiculous hat and that stupid beard which is definitely a safety hazard! I hope one day to find you and any remaining members of your goat fucking family dead outside my common room, you senile old con artist! I bet you're going to die the same way you were born, inside a goat! I'll call the fucking magical RSPCA on your old decrepit ass and have them haul you off to Azkaban. Stupid old arsehole! Merlin forbid you ever decide to reproduce you idiotic old bastard, I bet you didn't have friends at school. Mother fucking goat fucker probably cheats on his goats with some foreign goats! Barmy old prat!" Harry stopped outside the chamber and turned to the rest of the hall, ignoring their wide eyes and stunned expressions "I have to go to this room right?" he pointed at the chamber as he spoke with a calm expression and voice, though nobody dared speak up.

"Yes" Professor Flitwick eventually spoke up.

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled kindly at him before turning to look at Dumbledore "Moron!" He shouted and stormed off into the chamber. Silence reigned for several seconds before Harry returned "by the way guys, I hope I didn't insult any of you. That wasn't my intention. I only wanted the insult Dumbledore, the bitch, McGonagall the pussy and the Hitler looking dick over there" Harry gestured to Bart Crouch "_heil mein fuhrer_" Harry said to Barty in a German accent, he then turned to McGonagall "go meow yourself" He told her, he then turned to Dumbledore and remained silent for several moments "I still don't like you" he said as he turned and walked off "I'm going to eat lamb tomorrow, it'd be a shame if I end up having goat instead and eating one of your grandbabies" He called just as he entered the chamber and closed the door.

Harry walked several steps into the chamber before letting out a deep breath.

"If that doesn't get me expelled then nothing will" Harry shook his head and continued walking on.

"Arry" Fleur said as the champions noticed him "what's wrong, I could sense you were very angry"

"Oh don't worry, I got it out all out of my system." Harry grinned "Long story short I'm being forced into this tournament, my name came out of the bloody goblet."

"What?!" The champions blurted out.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "I argued with them for a while but they said I have to compete and I have to come here."

"Are you sure you didn't just enter the tournament?" Krum sneered.

"I literally said I didn't" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You think I would trust the word of a Libra man!" Krum snarled.

"Listen Krum, I am many things. An asshole, an anti-social loner, someone who doesn't need to be famous to get laid" Harry gave an exaggerated wink and a sweet smile to infuriate the Bulgarian "but I am also a man of my word and I didn't enter. As for me being a member of Libra, I left them when I was a kid. And if you hate them so much then you should be thanking me on a bended knee."

"Why's that?!" Krum growled.

"Because I once killed a hundred of them in one night" Harry confessed, Cedric and Fleur's eyes widened while Krum looked at him with disbelief "that plus the ones I killed at the world cup, the way I see it, I've killed more members of Libra than any person alive today. You're welcome." He added the last part with a dramatic bow.

Soon Dumbledore and the rest came in, and Harry groaned as he braced himself for what was likely going to be a long night.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas, even if you don't celebrate it.

The Hermione bashing for this chapter happened for two reasons, firstly because she is stubborn...but also because I needed to pad the reading time (Shrug).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 -

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk with the head of houses along side him, opposite the desk was a bored looking Harry Potter. Dumbledore looked at the boy, the signature twinkle missing from the headmaster's eyes. "We need to discuss your behaviour."

"Well technically we don't need to, I doubt we're going to die if we don't discuss it" Harry replied with a small shrug "besides, there are plenty of better things to talk about. Like who would win in a fight between a lion and a tiger when they're both drunk? Interesting topic, isn't it?"

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall, the stern transfiguration professor glared at the boy "we are in no mood for your games."

"Lucky I left my chess set in my room then" Harry gave her a sweet smile, which only angered the woman even more.

"Mr Potter your behaviour tonight was extremely unacceptable." Dumbledore said, no humor present in his voice. "You not only disrespected me, but also Professor McGonagall and Barty Crouch senior and..."

"Who?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

"The other person you insulted that night" Professor Slughorn said. "Yes that one" He added when Harry placed a finger above his lip to represent a mustache and raised his other hand palm first into the air while looking at Slughorn with a questioning expression.

"Oh" Harry said as he placed his hands down "about my behaviour, just want to say that I regret nothing."

"Nothing at all?!" McGonagall demanded.

"Not a thing. Well..." Harry took on a thoughtful expression "I did come with some better insults once I left, was rather pissed that I didn't use them"

"I think you used more than enough insults" Dumbledore glared at Harry.

"Debatable" Harry replied "you should hear some of the ones I had thought of after I left, like this one particular one where you and McGonagall can go find a room and shove..."

"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted "I am sick and tired of all of this horrible behaviour!"

"Well expel me then!" Harry rolled his eyes "I have an army of assassins after me, I have better things to do than homework"

"Like what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like training properly, like not worrying about teen drama when I could get a knife through my neck any second."

"Mr Potter, you are perfectly sa…"

"If you dare to say that I am 'perfectly safe' right after I get entered into a deadly tournament then I am going to slap you. Twice. The first will be with my palm and the next will be a backhand, both will be equally satisfying for me and painful for you." Harry warned "You can't protect me from getting entered into a tournament, what are you planning to do against Libra? Huh? You saw what I can do and I left Libra before I was even ten, what do you think you can do to protect me against an army of them?"

"Mr Potter, I am sorry you are in such a difficult position" Dumbledore said apologetically "but it'll be much easier if you work with us. Me and the order have kept Voldemort at bay and..."

"Voldemort" Harry scoffed "Voldemort is a single powerful wizard, he could undoubtedly handle a few omegas in magical combat but we are trained in magical and hand to hand combat. I doubt that Voldemort is combat trained, the second they get close enough they will switch to fists and they don't attack one by one. They'd overwhelm and capture him, if he escapes or kills them then they send more then more and even more until they get him. As for his death eaters, a single omega is capable of killing multiple death eaters. I have no doubt that they could easily defeat every witch and wizard at Hogwarts in a straight battle.

So here I am with an army after me and I am here wasting time with a stupid tournament because you guys can't think of a way to decide tournament participants without risking serious and deadly harm! Moron!" Harry slammed his fist on the desk and stormed out the room, leaving the room in silence.

"You know" Flitwick said after a short moment of silence "I have just realised something." He looked towards Dumbledore "Whenever you have a conversation with him it usually ends with him changing the topic or somehow managing to make you look like an idiot..."

"His mother would be proud" Slughorn said with a short shrug.

"You think Lily would be proud?!" McGonagall blurted out with disbelief.

"Please, if Lily was alive then she would have been the one saying all those things." Flitwick replied.

* * *

"Can you believe Potter?!" Roger Davis demanded as he stood in the centre of the Ravenclaw common room. "He embarrassed all of Ravenclaw."

"No he didn't" Padma Patil shook her head "I mean he embarrassed Dumbledore and McGonagall and the ministry but he didn't embarrass Ravenclaw".

"Yeah" Lisa Turpin nodded in agreement "he made us look good if anything"

"Good?" One third year asked with disbelief.

"Yeah" Terry Boot nodded "if he didn't do anything then the rest of Hogwarts would hate him and then we'd have to either hate him or get risked being hated ourselves, after his rant nobody is going to dare claim that he entered the tournament, nobody in public at least."

"By the way Davis" Delphi said as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's interesting how you have no problem with complaining when Harry isn't here."

"I'd say the exact same things to his face" Roger said bravely.

"Bloody Dumbledore" Harry grumbled as he entered the common room, all eyes turned to him. "what?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"What happened?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"They told me off, I called Dumbledore a moron and then I left" Harry shrugged "I'm going to sleep, goodnight" Harry walked off to his room.

"I noticed that you didn't say anything when he was here" Delphi said to Roger before she walked off, leaving the Ravenclaw grumbling as she left.

* * *

"Hi Shadow" Harry said when he arrived in his room, Shadow greeted him just as Harry closed the door and made sure the room was locked and silenced. Harry waved his wand and made a punching bag that hanged from the ceiling, Harry got changed into tracksuit bottoms though he didn't cover the top half of his body. He used his wand to wrap tape around his hand before he placed his wand on his bed. He gently tapped the bag with his hand, he then punched it.

Harry began unleashing punch after punch on the poor bag.

A while later, Harry was panting as he vanished the bag and dropped onto the floor, he got rid of the tape he had on his hands. He aimed his hand at the floor and a burst of flames shot out, soon a small bed of flames was right next to Harry, Harry slowly sat down in it. He let out a short sigh before he lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ah Arry" Fleur smiled as she sat down next to him at breakfast, she kissed him on the lips "where is Delphi?" She asked when she noticed that the blonde girl wasn't sitting at breakfast with them.

"She's sleeping in so I had Kreatcher leave her some breakfast in her room" Harry explained as he tossed some food to Shadow who had jumped onto the table to eat.

"Ah, oh, and hello Shadow" Fleur smiled as she handed Shadow some of her food, much to the bird's approval and delight.

Harry smiled at the interaction between his girlfriend and his familiar, he supposed that part of the reason he got along so well with her was because she liked Shadow. If she didn't...then things would have been a heck of a lot more awkward. Speaking of awkward, Harry thought about the reactions after his name came out. After his rather impressive verbal beatdown of both Dumbledore and the ministry, most people realised that he didn't want to be in the tournament and didn't want to compete while those few that didn't were too scared of him to say anything.

"Fleur" A voice said, Harry looked up and saw a Beuaxbaton student sit opposite Fleur and grabbed a plate and filled it up with food, if Harry had to guess then he would say that this was Abella, he remembered Fleur mentioning her in her letters. "_You woke up early today, what were you...ah...I understand. This must be your boyfriend that you always go on about"_ Abella grinned _"how long should I wait before the marriage? Can I be your bridesmaid?"_ She asked with a teasing voice.

"_Not for a few years at least"_ Harry replied in French, shocking the girl "_as or being a bridesmaid, that's entirely Fleur's choice. Also, judging by the surprise on your face I can see that you've forgotten that I can speak French or Fleur has not told you that I can speak French"_

_"I told her, she has just forgotten"_ Fleur responded.

_"In that case" _Harry turned to Abella_ "I can speak French"._ Harry gave the girl a short wink before continuing with his food, Abella was about to respond when she noticed that some of her food had gone missing, she looked and saw that the raven on the table had stolen it. She was about to reach out for it when the raven covered it with his wing and glared at her until she retracted her hand. "_Yeah, that food is gone now, don't bother trying to get it back, you'll lose your fingers"_

"By the way Arry" Fleur said while Abella smirked "after we're done eating can I talk with you in private?"

"Of course" Harry nodded.

* * *

A little while later Harry had found an abandoned classroom so he and Fleur could talk in private, he had just closed the door and placed some locking and silencing charms to ensure their privacy.

"So Fleur..." He turned around to look at his girlfriend "what was it that you wanted to talk to..." Harry was interrupted when Fleur pushed him against the door and smashed her lips against his, her left hand went into his hair, while her right hand cupped the side of his face. She wrapped her right leg around his left and leaned her body against him as she kissed him passionately.

Harry's hands had gone to her waist as he kissed back, not entirely sure what brought this on but he was not one to object. Eventually the mouths opened to grant the tongues access, Harry's hands had slowly slipped lower and when there was no sign of objections he squeezed on Fleur's backside. Judging from the noise she made and the lack of anger, Harry was under the impression that she liked it.

A while later the two had stopped snogging and were both left panting and had grins on their faces. Fleur's hands had slipped down onto Harry's chest, she was not surprised when she felt a rock hard chest, she knew her boyfriend liked to excercise.

"So..." Harry said eventually, his hands still on her behind and they weren't likely to move until forced to move "...not that I'm complaining...but what was that for?" He asked softly as he looked into the beautiful eyes of the veela in front of him.

"A few reasons, first of which is because you look so handsome" She purred as she kissed the side of his neck, she continued to kiss his neck and jaw in-between talking "I also...missed you so much...and...and I wanted to make you feel better after getting entered into the tournament"

"Well it worked" Harry bit back a groan as she continued to kiss his neck and rub her body against his own. A badass assassin with many social issues he might be, but he was still a teenager and had a hot older veela rubbing against him and kissing his neck. She also hadn't noticed where his hands still where, either that or the fact that she liked where his hands were still placed. At that moment he remembered that he could probably tap her on the nose and she'd like it, yeah...he was realising how brilliant his relationship might be. "Any other reasons I should know about?" He managed to get out as she began kissing his jaw slowly.

"Just one..." she breathed out as her hands began rubbing his chest before they descended down and slipped under his shirt and began going up and down his abs, which Fleur gladly noted were as solid as the rest of him. "my veela instincts...they're getting stronger...it's demanding that I do more with you. Vella are sexual creatures remember."

"Do you mean we need to have sex now?" Harry asked she slowly made her way down his jaw with her kisses.

"No...not yet at least" She said, though she sounded very disappointed "I have heard that there was a ball...part of the tournament...I can survive until that at least."

"Alright" Harry breathed in as he felt her lips kiss his chin "you sure?"

"Well..." She stopped kissing him and looked up into his eyes "there is perhaps one thing, I don't need to sleep with you yet but there are other things that we can do until then"

"Like what?" Harry asked, as he got lost in her blazing blue eyes.

"Like this" She smiled just as a glint appeared in her eyes, she kissed him on the lips, this kiss was slower but equally as passionate. However she pulled away before their tongues could reintroduce themselves, Harry was about to say something when she smiled and licked her lips seductively before she slowly slid down, her hands taking their sweet time as they slid down his abs. Fleur got onto her knees when she removed her hands from his abs and began removing his belt as she licked her lips once more.

"Fleur...what are you...oh my god! You brilliant woman!"

* * *

A small while later Harry Potter walked towards the Ravenclaw tower, anybody who saw him was surprised to see the ex-assassin with a goofy smile on his face. They weren't quite sure how to react to the usually bored or annoyed looking ex-assassin when he was looking like he had just won the lottery.

"Oi Potter" A Gryffindor with curly hair said to him as he stopped in front of him "I'm not like everyone else here, I'm not scared of you. I am..."

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked as he tilted his head with more than a little confusion.

"I am Cormac McLaggen" The boy introduced himself pompously "fifth year Gryffindor and..."

"Listen up curly-locks" Harry said with a bored voice though he still had a smile on his face "I am in a great mood today, a really great mood. So much so that I won't kill you, but if you really try and irritate me then I will send you to the hospital wing without hesitation you curly haired, brainless brute. Step out of the way or say one more goddamn word and I will break some of your bones you uneducated, incompetent waste of oxygen. Get to stepping bitch."

"Don't insult me Potter, I..." Harry waved his hand and Cormac flew into a nearby wall before falling unconscious. Harry raised his arms and slowly span around and looked at everyone "anyone else?" He asked. They lowered their heads and looked away, signalling that there was not anyone else. "That's what I thought" Harry said as he walked off.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry that this is a short chapter, next one will be longer, I promise but I have relatives over so I don't have much time to write plus I was sick and I've only just gotten better.

Also just to avoid any complaints I could get about the Fleur and Harry scene I put in, I want to point out that this story has already had Harry rip out a girls throat and has implied torture to young kids. I think you can handle some snogging and implied sexual actions. Also Fleur is a veela, a species known for being beautiful and sexual and she is bonded to Harry who she hasn't seen for a while. Add to the fact that Harry saved her life, got in trouble and exposed to Libra for it and the fact that she is a growing lady/woman. It makes sense to me at least for something like that to happen, I've known people younger than Fleur who have down worse.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 -

"I can believe he'd be that idiotic" Delphi said with disbelief as she and Harry sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room "I mean it's well known that you're an ex-assassin who killed a bunch of actual assassins and Cormac actually thought it was a good idea to mess with you?" The story of what had happened with Harry and Cormac had circled throughout the school multiple times.

"It's rather simple really" Harry spoke, the entire common room listening as they were also interested in the incident "he like many others think that just because I am in school I won't harm them or that Dumbledore and the teachers will protect them. What they're forgetting is it will only take me less than ten seconds to kill them." Harry purposefully glanced towards Roger Davis and gave him a little wink, it was well known that the seventh year would talk behind Harry's back whenever he thought he wasn't around. Roger glared at Harry, expertly hiding the nervousness he felt.

"Mr Potter" A voice called and everyone looked at the entrance where Professor McGonagall was standing alongside Professor Flitwick.

"Gryffindor! Security breach!" Harry said dramatically as he pointed at McGonagall. Delphi and a few others snorted at that.

"Mr Potter, I am the deputy headmistress, I have full permission to enter any common room. You are to come with me to my office." Professor McGonagall said, her thin lips thinner than usual.

"Now Professor I am flattered but I already have a girlfriend" Harry shrugged. "Though I have heard that Roger Davis is single, not surprising really."

"That is not what I meant Potter and you know it." McGonagall said, not finding the situation humorous in any way or form, unlike a few of the Ravenclaw students, Roger Davis was not one of them.

"Can I at least ask what I'm supposed to come to your office for?" Harry asked "Usually when I do something wrong I get sent to the moron's office"

"Professor Dumbledore is busy at the moment and you will show the headmaster the respect he deserves" McGonagall said sternly.

"So I should probably stop being so nice to him?" Harry smirked at the twitch in McGonagall's eye "Besides any thing you can say to me, you can say to me here."

"Mr Potter, that is not a request! You WILL accompany me to my office!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"You know Professor..." Harry drawled as he stood up "...I don't think you have the right temperament for the job, you're very angry, not good for a woman of your age." Harry walked past McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, the former supressed a growl and followed after him while the other followed to make sure that nobody ended up burning anything.

* * *

"What happened?" Delphi asked

"Well" Harry said after he returned several minutes later "just more of the usual, she complained then I insulted her before I left. The word bitch may have been used, the word pussy was used several times. A middle finger or two was added. I also suggested she do some very creative things with her wand and then I told her to fuck off." The common room fell into pure silence "I didn't burn anything though" Harry added.

* * *

After a few days Harry was brought to the 'weighing of the wands ceremony', which was apparently part of the tournament. He entered the room and found Dumbledore along with the other school heads, Ludo Bagman and Garrick Olivander, the famed British wand maker. There was also a camera man and a woman dressed in green while wearing too much make up. Harry saw his fellow champions were already there. Krum sniffed upon seeing him and looked away, Cedric gave him a short nod. Harry walked forwards and Fleur grabbed his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mademoiselle Delacour" Olivander said "could we have you first please?" He asked, gesturing for her to hand her wand to him. Fleur removed her wand and handed it to the old wandmaker who began studying it "ah, nine and a half inches...inflexible...rose wood...and the core...it's..."

"Veela hair" Fleur said proudly "it belonged to my grandmother" Olivander nodded and tested the wand, once he was satisfied he handed it back. He then tested Cedric's twelve and a quarter inch unicorn hair wand and found it to be satisfactory, after that he moved onto Krum.

"Ah, a Gregorvitch creation, isn't it?" Olivander asked as he examined the wand "Yes, I believe it is...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" He asked Krum who nodded. "It's a bit thicker than one usually sees and it's quite rigid...hmm...ten and a quarter inch as well". He proceeded to test the wand, which was also good enough to be used. "Now Mr Potter" He said to Harry and gestured for his wand. Harry let out a small sigh before he took his and out and handed it to Olivander.

"Be careful with it" Harry said, not particularly happy with handing the old man his wand.

"Don't worry, I will" Olivander smiled before he began checking the wand "I don't remember selling you this wand, where did you get it from?"

"Libra" Harry answered, Olivander nodded while Dumbledore looked thoughtful and intrigued, the rest also looked intrigued besides Krum who resisted the urge to insult the quality of the wand.

"The wand is actually made of yew" Olivander noted "very old yew as well, much more powerful than regular yew if I would guess. Hmm...fourteen inches...it's also very rigid...the cores...hmm...the core appears to be two feathers, one I believe is a thunderbird feather, the other I do not recognise."

"It's a feather from my familiar" Harry answered the unasked question "he's a shadow raven, that means he can travel through shadows. He's also stronger and faster than a regular raven."

"Impressive" Olivander nodded as he waved the wand and red sparks flew into the air "very impressive" He said as he handed it back to Harry.

"Are we done now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nearly Mr Potter" Bagman smiled "we have a reporter here, we just need to conduct a small interview"

"Not so small" The woman in green smiled as she walked over "Rita Skeeter, reporter for the daily prophet" She introduced herself "Mr Potter" She turned to Harry "the boy-who-lived, perhaps you'd like to accompany me" To everyone's surprise, Harry smiled.

"I'd be delighted to" He said

"Now I don't believe that's a good idea" Dumbledore interrupted, for some reason the thought of leaving Harry Potter alone with Rita Skeeter made him very uneasy. Rita was about to reply when Harry responded.

"Well I do" Harry replied "I mean I won't kill her unless she attacks me. And I know she won't do anything to me, especially when I am not just the boy-who-lived, but I am also an ex-assassin who could rip out her throat. I also have Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange backing me and I am allied with the Greengrass and Davis family, the Slytherin Davis's, plus my girlfriend's dad is the French minister of magic. I am also the future Lord Potter, between me and my friends and family we could buy out the daily prophet in less than a few days, so I'm positive she won't do anything bad. Isn't that right Miss Skeeter?" Harry grinned at Rita.

Rita Skeeter had slowly paled as Harry had talked, it was during his words that she realised it was probably best not to get on his bad side. Even if he doesn't buy out her company, he along with the Black cousins could make her life very difficult, especially if they had the Greengrass and Davis lords backing them up alongside the French minister of magic. Also she wasn't really happy with the idea of upsetting the assassin who could quite literally rip her throat out.

"Of course" She eventually answered with a small smile.

* * *

The next day Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table, Delphi sat next to him while Fleur sat opposite him. As they were eating Fleur had removed her right foot from her shoe and decided it would be fun to rub against Harry from under the table. Meanwhile Harry resisted the urge to groan as he felt his girlfriend's foot rubbing a part of his body that had been soft a few seconds ago.

He sent her a small glare, though there was no heat behind it, she merely smiled and continued eating though her eyes twinkled in a satisfied and smug way as she kept rubbing her foot up and down. It was at this point that the newspapers arrived, Delphi thanked the owl and began reading the newspaper, unaware of what was going on between Harry and Fleur.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, after the weighing of the wand ceremony I was able to get an interview with none other than Harry Potter himself. That's right, Harry Potter AKA the boy-who-lived, the ex-assassin for Libra, magical genius and youngest tri-wizard tournament. When talking with others about Mr Potter, most described him as an intelligent boy who merely wished to be left alone and preferred to stick with his friends. Written below is the full interview between myself and Mr Potter._

_'R: Thank you for agreeing to this interview Mr Potter, first of all, a lot of people are not sure how to react to the fact that you are an ex-member of an assassin organisation and the fact that you killed so many people at the world cup. And a great many people are curious about what happened to your face._

_H: First of all, I am not going to be discussing my face and second of all I killed members of that very organisation, besides I did it because my girlfriend was in danger. If you have a boyfriend or husband who is not willing to place yourself on the line for someone then they probably don't care about you as much as you think. If my girlfriend wasn't in danger then I would have left._

_R:You didn't do it to protect all the people?_

_H: What people? The ones who ran despite vastly outnumbering the attacking force, if half of them had even tried to fight and sent a single spell each then we would have a group of stunned death eaters that would have been in a DMLE prison cell by now. If they tried this crap in Bulgaria or Germany or any of the other countries then they would have been taken down with ease. I might not be the smartest person in the world but even I can tell that all of these people fighting back against the attackers would have ended things quickly. Besides, these same people are the ones that judge me for things out of my control or for what I am. Why risk my life for them when they wouldn't do it for me? It's a little hypocritical, don't you think? _

_I know that there are probably people that are upset because I don't have any desire to play the hero, I want to say deal with it. They can't just expect me to go and play hero because my name is Harry Potter or because I survived you-know-who (here Mr Potter used his actual name) when I was one. If they can't put in the effort then why should I?_

_R: Nicely said, now what are your thought on this tournament?_

_H: Stupid, why on earth would any intelligent person bring back a tournament that was famous for death rates? Everyone was thinking about the glory and the fame and the money, I think me and a select few of my friends were the only people who actually did the research and realised how many people died while competing in the tournament, in some cases members of the audience died while watching the tournament. The last time they had the tournament around twelve people died after a spell went wrong and missed it's target._

_R: Twelve people?! _

_H: Yeah, like I said, very few actually did the research. Besides, about eternal glory and fame, can you name me a tri-wizard champion off the top of your head?_

_R: Um...no...not really._

_H: Exactly, if you can't name one then the tournament is not likely to bring you that much fam and glory. If it was truly as important as they all claimed then we'd all be able to name at least one champion, I looked up the winner of the last tournament, his name was Jordan Potter, he was one of my ancestors. My great, great something grandfather. Guess what, he died a few minutes after winning the tournament because of blood loss._

_If he hadn't gotten married early like he did and gotten my grandmother pregnant then that could've been the end of the Potter family right there. The Potter's wouldn't be one of the longest living families that gave birth to powerful witches and wizards including various healers, aurors, ministers of magic, politicians, teachers and the boy-who-lived, no we'd be extinct and forgotten in the ashes of time thanks to a stupid tournament. I don't know which idiot thought it was a good idea to bring it back, though I suspect Dumbledore, but that person should be fired and sent away before they infect the rest of us with their stupidity. By the way, I am curious, did you know about the selection of the champions?_

_R: You mean when they used the goblet of fire to select the participants?_

_H: Yes, now I don't pretend to understand what goes on in the mind of others, but someone answer me a few questions. Why is it possible for four champions to be selected in the 'tri-wizard' tournament? Shouldn't three be the limit? Also why did we use the goblet of fire to select the champions? Why not draw random names out of a hat? Why not have the students compete in competitions to decide who will compete? Why not vote on it? Why not use the sorting hat? If we trust it to sort our houses then why not trust it to see who would make the best champion? What idiot thought that using a deadly and dark artifact was better than any of those options?_

_R: Deadly and dark? You're saying the goblet of fire is a deadly and dark artifact?_

_H: That's exactly what I'm saying. I was told that if I don't compete then I lose my magic, now a squib and a muggle can survive without magic, they are born that way. But to take magic from a being that already has it is basically a death sentence. And this has happened because someone has put my name in the goblet, now Miss Skeeter, were you in charge of any important ministry positions during the last war?_

_R: No, I was not. Why do you ask?_

_H: Because if I was then I could have ended the war in less than five minutes. I would simply need something with you-know-who's (he said the real name again) magical signature, I could put it in the goblet and assign the first task to be stabbing yourself twenty times and set the deadline to be one minute from when I put his name in and then he'd die simply because nobody had told him. We could've done the same with Grindelwald. In fact what is stopping any dark wizard from doing the same to us? _

_We could have a dark wizard sneaking in this very second and using the goblet to get rid of ministry officials, he could kill anyone from the minister of magic to an unsuspecting muggleborn as long as he has one thing containing their magical signature. The goblet of fire is essentially a remote killing device that will allow you to kill whoever you want and I dread to think what would happen to the people of this country if it falls into the hands of a dark wizard. It is more dangerous than any spell, I want the readers who are listening this to listen carefully. The goblet of fire could take away not just your magic, but also the magic of you and your family. It could kill you without touching you and those in charge of the tournament thought it was a good idea to use it to select champions because they are too idiotic to chose any of the numerous other methods available to select a champion. They've risked lives already for this tournament even though it was supposed to be 'safer' than the last one._

_R: My goodness (I gasped as his words registered and I understood how dangerous the goblet of fire really is)_

_H: You think that's bad? Let's not forget that students from all three schools placed their names in the goddamn thing, what if the goblet suddenly decides that they have to compete? What if one champion dies? Does the goblet automatically select another champion? How would we know? What if it doesn't tell us and a seventh year suddenly dies after the next task because he didn't know that he had to compete? All of this s**t because Dumbledore and those in charge of the tournament are all a giant group of idiotic f**kups that shouldn't have access to a wand, let alone a tournament that decides how we are viewed by the rest of the wizarding world. Muggles, actual muggles, could think of better ways to decide tournament participants then a deadly artifact that should have been destroyed years ago for the safety of others. How bad do you think the last war would have been if the death eaters had got their hands on it?_

_R: We wouldn't have survived...we...would all be dead, slaughtered!_

_H: Yet Dumbledore and the others thought it was a good idea to bring it back._

_R: It sounds like you're not very fond of Dumbledore._

_H: I'm not, the man is a massive idiot and a major annoyance. He tricked me into a magical contract before, so I wasn't willing to believe I had to compete in the tournament until I read the rules._

_R: Tricked you into a contract? When was this?_

_H: Before I came to Hogwarts, you see before I came to Hogwarts I lived in an orphanage._

_R: An orphanage? _

_H: Yes, I lived in an orphanage. I didn't have to, Bellatrix lived nearby with her daughter they would have adopted me If it wasn't for the fact that the world is full of idiots who would judge her for being a death eater despite the fact that she took veritaserum at her trial. Funnily enough these same people complain more about her than Lucius Malfoy, a man who didn't take veritaserum and used the 'imperius' defence. Last I checked he is currently on the run._

_Anyway, Dumbledore arrives one day along with his sidekick, Professor McGonagall. They tell me I am being offered to go to Hogwarts, even though I had already refused when they sent a letter._

_R: Why did you refuse? Most people loved the idea of going to Hogwarts._

_H: I have the world's deadliest assassin organisation pissed off at me, I would've preferred to go around the world and learn the best of magics available and train to survive, not stay here and endure teenage drama and teachers who have nothing better to do than teach me how to turn birds into cups or matchsticks into needles and vice versa. Besides a few teachers, the rest aren't willing to give me anything useful to learn. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick both knew I was more advanced than the other students, Professor Flitwick thought it was a good idea to give me more advanced work so I don't get bored while Professor McGonagall keeps treating me just like any other student._

_Did you also know that Professor Flitwick and Slughorn thought I could take my owl exams early? They wanted me to take them last year even._

_R: No, I did not. That's impressive, record breaking even._

_H: Yeah, I could have broken records by third year but Professor Dumbledore refused, so I'm still waiting to do my owl exams. It's brilliant when a headmaster doesn't support a student, isn't it? Anyway, I was talking about how he tricked me, ah yes well the b**tard tricked me. I had told him and Professor McGonagall that I didn't want to attend, he told me that I was required by law to attend at least five years of Hogwarts. _

_So I had yielded and decided to attend, after a while I checked some books and guess what I found? By accepting that I would attend Hogwarts, a magical contract formed where I would have to spend at least five years in this bloody school, I am now forced to come here. In fact I rather fear the possibility that after my fifth year Dumbledore will try and trick me into another contract, I mean I'm already under two magical contracts because of him. One because he's a deceitful and manipulative old goat f***ing b**tard and the other because he is a stupid, f***ing idiot who doesn't possess the brain cells necessary to start a new tournament or host a current one without endangering the competitors. _

_R: Not many people would insult Dumbledore as much as you have done._

_H: I know and I'm sick of it. From what I understand the old dude had defeated Grindelwald and made some magical discoveries while teaching at Hogwarts for years and years. Tell me something, this summer I killed assassins in defence of my girlfriend, and now people all treat me like I will kill anyone and anything for the smallest of reasons despite the fact that I have emphasised multiple times that I just want to be left alone and live my life in peace, why am I being judged when it's obvious that if Dumbledore did it then he'd be called a hero? _

_A lot of people look at Dumbledore like he's the next Merlin, I don't care how kind or powerful the man is, why are we all treating him like he can do no wrong when we all know that if me and him both committed a sin at the same time then he'd be forgiven while I get judged. Besides, I'm only a member of Libra because of Dumbledore_

_R: What do you mean? Dumbledore forced you to join?_

_H: No, that's not what I mean. After my parents gave their lives to stop Voldemort and save the magical world, you lot are f***ing welcome for that by the way, Dumbledore had gotten to me before any sane or intelligent person could and sent me to live with my muggle relatives and before anyone says anything, I just need to add that these were abusive muggles._

_R: No! (I said with disbelief) You were abused?!_

_H: All I remember from my time with them was shouting and screaming, plus the fact that they tried to kill me._

_R: They tried to kill you?! (I could not believe it ladies and gentlemen, our saviour was abused and nearly killed by muggles)._

_H: Yes, but I survived, the problem was that I was dying. I was four years old and dying, the next thing I knew I met some people from Libra and they offered me a choice, die or join them. As a four year old I had to chose between people who I didn't know but offered me help or dying in the cold, I chose the help without any hesitation. All of that could have been avoided if Dumbledore had merely checked on me or done his job properly and made sure that the people he put the 'saviour of the wizarding world' with were not abusive and murderous stains on humanity. _

_When the wizarding world was partying and enjoying themselves because the war had ended, I had to suffer because of a dark lord and an idiot who though he knew best. Nobody cared enough to find me and check on me and when I finally find someone who cares in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange, they all judge me and her. These people who celebrated me are willing to call me evil at the drop of a hat, never mind that they weren't in the same situation as me, never mind that they don't know my life._

_I've had to spend years being judged, not just because of how I look, but also because of who I am even if I didn't chose to be the boy-who-lived. I've had people try and befriend me for my fame, I've had girls scream at the sight of me, I've had people switch from calling me the greatest light wizard to calling me a dark monstrosity. I survived a kill or be killed environment and it wasn't so I could be judged by people who don't know me and it wasn't so I could be told to go act like a hero for people who have never done anything for me._

_For those who want me to act like a hero, I want you to imagine what would happen if you or your children were the ones who had to act like heroes. If you were the one that had to be perfect, if you had to sacrifice any and everything for people who wouldn't do the same for you and would turn on you if you give them the slightest reason. If you-know-who (he once again called him by his name) came back then everyone would expect me to be the one to go and fight him, well I say this, don't expect me to put my neck on the line if you're not willing to do the same. _

_I never asked to be a celebrity, I never asked to have my every move watched, I never wanted to have to say and do whatever it takes to keep everyone happy because Merlin forbid I do something to upset people when their are rapists and murderers and their victims who get less attention then me. _

_I have been forced to attend a school, I have been forced to kill to survive, I have become what I am and who I am because of the people around me and nobody has the right to judge me unless they're willing to live through all the pain that I've lived through. My final comments on the tournament are this, Dumbledore's an idiot, the tournament's stupid, destroy the goblet of fire as soon as possible and never again have this tournament because even if I have to come back as a ghost I will kill the first person who suggests it. Thank you.'_

_The interview had left me more than a little shaken, I have to admit to taking a few drinks before I even considered writing this story. What was supposed to be a simple piece on a tournament has turned out to be much more. Why did Dumbledore and the ministry risk lives for a tournament? Why use a dark object to select champions? Why was it a teenager who realised it was dark before the adults, including many experts on magic? Why did Dumbledore leave Harry Potter with abusive muggles? How much did the boy-who-lived really suffer? What right do we have to judge when we do not know his life and all the hardships he went through? _

_This reporter thinks that we need to do better, not just Dumbledore and the ministry, but also the whole country. If this is what happens to our saviour, then I hope we never need saving again._

* * *

"Harry, I..." Delphi turned to Harry once she stopped reading but stopped when she realised that he had gone "...Fleur, did you..." She stopped once more when she realised that Fleur had also gone. It was at this point that she noticed the rest of the hall.

Tracy, Daphne and Fay, the only other people who could be called Harry's friends, were teary eyed as they stared at the paper. Many of the other students looked guilty and ashamed, some even horrified and sad, Delphi looked up just in time to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall exit the hall while holding a newspaper each. She didn't know how much chaos and damage Harry had caused with a single newspaper, but she could tell that it was a lot.

* * *

"Damn!" Harry said just before Fleur's lips reclaimed his, he had had enough of her game of footsie so he grabbed her and took her to the nearest abandoned classroom, put up the necessary privacy spells and smashed his lips into hers. Fleur responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck just as Harry's hands went low and grabbed two handfuls of her rear.

Fleur pushed him into a wall, using her hands to make sure he didn't bang his head off the wall, she had then turned and began grinding her rear against Harry. Harry groaned in pleasure right before Fleur grabbed his hands and pushed them up so he could grab her tits. Harry squeezed them while Fleur continued her backside against Harry's front. Once they're lips separated Harry began kissing the back on her neck while she smiled and grabbed his hands, making sure they wouldn't move and held on to what they were currently grabbing.

They continued for several minutes, the pace had slowed slightly before the two had gotten a sudden burst of energy, Harry squeezed even harder and Fleur sped up and it ended with Harry letting out a huge grunt and breathing heavily, Fleur continued to rub up and down for a few more minutes before she stopped. He and Fleur just stood still breathing heavily for a while, as they stared at each other.

Harry was sweating, bits of hair were now resting over his forehead as he breathed in and out, for the most part he seemed the same apart from the stain on his pants. Fleur's hair was still in a bun though a few strands were now over her forehead as she was also sweaty and panting. She also seemed the same if you didn't count the wetness between her legs.

"Bloody hell...that was amazing!" Harry said eventually, his hands still on Fleur's chest.

"Thank you!" She beamed, as she rubbed against him one more time before the two separated "Would you like to do this again?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd bloody love to!" Harry grinned as he waved his wand over his...'wand' and cleaned himself up, he then did the same for Fleur, he didn't think that he did much to earn that reaction from her body but he supposed that was probably a combination of what she was doing and the veela bond, either that or what he did was enough...shame he couldn't test it out on other girls.

"Excellent" She smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders "I...I just like making you feel better. I know you are going through a hard time"

"You don't need to do 'that' to make me feel better, I feel better just being with you" Harry said honestly.

"Thank you but...I also like doing it" She admitted with a small grin.

"Well...what the lady likes...the lady gets" Harry said before he grabbed Fleur and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was currently sat in her apartment, drinking a big bottle of alcohol. She thought back to her interview with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and ex-assassin. If it was anyone else then she could've done a story that painted him in a way that would've caused many people to hate and doubt him. But that didn't happen.

It started with him reminding her just how dangerous he could be and it worked, Rita knew better than to antagonise someone who could kill her at worst or become her boss and fire her at best. Once entering the room where they began the interview she had considered using a quick quote quill but decided against it, if Harry had noticed then he'd be angry and if he'd be angry then it'd be bad for her, she also realised that she couldn't do it anyway thanks to the previous problem of him either killing her or firing her.

She used a dicta-quill, a quill that would record everything that's said, he seemed fine with that so she began the interview, as professionally as possible. He said he wasn't going to talk about his face, she understood that even if she wanted to know more about it, then the interview began and her world was turned upside down, along with the wizarding worlds. But it was worse for her, they just read about it, she had to see him as he talked.

See the pain in his eyes, see the anger and the loss and the sadness and watch as he talked. He didn't shout or get angry, that was the worst part, he was calm. As if he didn't think it was worth getting angry over...or maybe he was just controlling himself until she left so he could rage in peace without judgement.

She thought on his words, about how lives were in danger and how he suffered and was judged while everyone went about their lives. She thought about how she could've made his life worse, much worse if she had actually gone with her original plan. Most of the people she went after were sleazy slime balls that cheated and stole, and disserved having the truth be told to the public.

But Harry Potter wasn't.

He was a boy who had suffered all of his life, he didn't disserve more pain, the boy's face was already permanently burnt and he had assassins after him while the rest of the world judged him, he had suffered more than enough. It was then that she remembered what he said about Dumbledore and the ministry being the cause of his pain.

They...they hadn't suffered enough, they were the ones responsible for Harry's suffering. Well...them and you-know-who but she couldn't really write about him and make him suffer. Dumbledore and the ministry though...they were fair game.

Rita took another gulp of alcohol before she quickly wrote down a note that said 'start destroying Dumbledore and ministry tomorrow morning'. She placed it on her forehead so she wouldn't lose it then continued drinking it until she fell asleep.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I said that this one would be longer and I kept my word.

As for the Fleur and Harry scene, I just want to quote Tzapporah, a reviewer who said 'Isn't it amazing how people are far more likely to complain about sex than brutal, gory death and foul language?'

I don't intend to turn the whole story into a megamatt09 thing where I write really long sex scenes but I am going to put just a few more scenes in like this, because eventually Harry will be stuck with a different type of action (fighting) so I want him to enjoy his veela girlfriend while he can, you know before he ends up dealing with the worst dark lord of all time and the deadly group of assassins. Just let Harry have some fun, that's all I'm saying.

Also the next chapter will be the first task, guess what Harry will do with the dragon if you want. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 -

Harry and Fleur sat in the tri-wizard champions tent with the other champions, they were all currently waiting for the first task to start. Fleur knew what it was thanks to her headmistress, she told Harry about it but he already knew because Hagrid had told him. Say what you want about Hagrid but the dude has a pure heart. The pair already knew that Krum knew thanks to his headmaster, so it seemed like Cedric was the only one who didn't know. Harry had spent a total of a minute wondering if he should tell Cedric, he weighed the pro's and cons of it.

Cons: If Cedric told on him then he could get in trouble but he didn't care about getting in trouble so that didn't matter. Cedric now stood a better chance in the tournament, but he didn't care about the tournament so that didn't matter.

Pros: Cedric is popular in Hufflepuff and could help in getting them to stop bothering him. Delphi would be happy with him and not complain about him not telling Cedric, also if Cedric dies then Harry doesn't have to feel bad because he actually helped.

In the end Harry told the Hufflepuff who was very grateful.

Harry, who currently had his head resting on Fleur's lap as she rubbed her hands through his hair, was pretending to be oblivious to the rest of the world. But he wasn't, the reactions to the article that Rita Skeeter wrote were impossible to ignore. Many people now looked at him with pitying and sympathetic looks while others looked apologetic.

Many who entered their names in the goblet were now worried about the possibility of something happening to them, the British wizarding community were practically rioting at the use of the goblet of fire, even other countries had contacted the British ministry and demanded its destruction. It was highly unlikely for them to be able to make a new one, the goblet was an ancient artifact made using magic that was lost by today's world.

The ministry and Dumbledore were all under heavy fire from the public and everyone from the minister to Dumbledore received howlers nearly every day, the public were all demanding that the goblet of fire be destroyed. Muggleborns because they did not want to leave the magical world or die, purebloods also as they did not want to risk someone doing the same to them. All of the country was in agreement over what should happen to the goblet.

Eventually a statement was released saying that it would be destroyed right after the tournament, whenever Harry saw Dumbledore he looked much more tired and old than usual, the old man was under heavier fire than most. The man had always had enemies and they decided to take advantage of the opportunity to try and make things worse for him, there was also the parents of those who had put their names in the goblet along with many students. Students from all houses were angry with Dumbledore, pretty much all the Slytherins along with most of the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws and a few of the Gryffindor's.

In fact most of the country was pissed with him as nobody really fancied losing their magic, and the fact that the great Albus Dumbledore of all people supported using such a deadly and dark artifact had really rubbed people the wrong way, especially when it was a fourteen year old boy who realised and pointed out how dangerous it was before any of the adults that were supposed to be magical experts.

Harry sighed with pleasure as he felt Fleur's fingers run through his hair, he looked up and she smiled at him. Cedric and Krum were wearing protective padding and robes, yellow and black robes for Cedric as he was a Hufflepuff while Krum wore red and brown robes with a red bird symbol on his chest. Fleur had opted for a white and blue dress to represent her school, everyone had expected Harry to arrive in a similar outfit to Cedric and Krum but blue to show his association with Ravenclaw.

Harry was currently wearing black dragon hide boots and trousers, along with a black shirt and that was it. Harry was not willing to wear a robe when he knew he could potentially be fighting a dangerous creature and was not going to get bitten because he tripped on one. As Harry lay with his head in Fleur's lap, he briefly began wondering if he should put on his mask. From what he had read, dragons take showing teeth to be a challenge, so it's probably be better if he didn't risk it.

"Hello everyone" Rita Skeeter walked in with her camera man, the camera man saw Harry Potter with his head in his girlfriends lap, he was about to take a picture when Rita placed a hand on his arm, signalling him not to. She then smiled and walked forwards as Harry sat up "I was wondering if I could just get a few pictures and words before the task" She smiled at all of them.

"You are not supposed to be here" Krum said "this tent is for champions only".

"Yes" Rita looked at Krum, almost as if she was sizing him up, not in the perverted way.

"Greetings" Dumbledore said as he walked in along with Barty Crouch and the other school heads plus Ludo Bagman. Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch didn't seem too happy to see Harry Potter and Rita Skeeter, especially both in the same tent. "Rita, we need a word with the champions, in private" Dumbledore said to her, emphasising the last word.

"Of course headmaster" Rita gave him a small smile before turning to Harry "by the way, I was wondering if I could possibly meet you for another interview"

"I'd like that" Harry grinned as he looks at Dumbledore and the others who alternated between looking like they were going to faint or scream.

"Excellent" Rita smirked and walked out.

"Now" Dumbledore said to the champions "firstly I want to let you all know that there have been a change to the tournament, we now possess these" Dumbledore held up a round piece of glass "this is an enchanted mirror, it is unbreakable, able to turn invisible and charmed to follow you around during the tasks, everything they see can be viewed on other mirrors. Several have been placed around various places so that the audience are able to view the task and I have been informed that they are also connected to mirrors that are set up in Diagon Alley and at the ministry."

"Who funded this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"An anonymous donation" Ludo Bagman smiled, Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw that he was understanding that Harry suspected Libra. Harry looked at the mirror and he did think that Libra wanted everyone to see him, if he did good in the task then it let people know how good members of Libra are and if he did bad then they could watch the 'traitor' suffer. He also imagined it was payback for revelling them.

"The mirrors have been checked several times" Dumbledore said "they will not harm anyone. I assure you that they are perfectly safe. Now, Barty, if you wouldn't mind"

Barty Crouch Senior began explaining the task and how they had to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting dragon. Cedric and Fleur looked a bit pale, despite knowing about the dragons, Krum looked the same as always while Harry looked like he was resisting the urge to insult everyone in the tent, and he was, he desperately wanted to insult everyone...except Fleur...but everyone else was fair game.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Harry was sent out to compete, the other champions had competed and Fleur was currently winning. Harry walked out into the stadium, the seats were all full of people. He noticed the judge's tower where the three school heads along with Barty Crouch senior and Ludo Bagman were sitting. Harry took a second to look at the area, it was made up of stone and rocks, obviously meaning to replicate the dragon's habitat.

Harry then took a second to look at the dragon, it was massive and covered in spikes, a very deadly species of dragon known as the Hungarian horntail. A species of dragon known for being wild and dangerous. Harry noticed the enchanted mirrors as well and saw his face on them, he shook his head to clear his mind. He pulled out his mask and put it on, causing many people to gasp.

Harry calmly walked forwards, the dragon locked eyes with him and shot out a burst of fire that speeded towards Harry, Harry raised his foot and kicked the fire, causing it to disappear, the dragon shot another blast, Harry kicked it with his other foot, the dragon shot a third and fourth. Harry punched both of the blasts, when a fifth one struck him in the chest. The dragon kept pouring out deadly and vicious flames from his mouth and covered Harry in them.

Many people gasped and were in complete and utter shock at the way that the boy-who-lived and ex-assassin was so easily killed. Dumbledore didn't know how to react, not only was his reputation at an all time low, it had just got worse since he lost the boy-who-lived, an even worse problem was the fact that nobody would be left to defeat Voldemort...but...Harry couldn't die here...the prophecy said that...wait a sec, what's happening?

Laughter.

Laughter was what the crowd heard, everyone watched as the dragon stopped shooting and the flames dies down. Harry was slowly revealed in the flames and he was laughing his head off, his laughter was crazy, not at all sane and incredibly unnerving.

Harry stood laughing, not caring about how he looked to others or their reactions, his body shook with joy as he felt the warmth of the flames, he felt their power, he stood there for several minutes before he eventually decided it was time to stop. He walked towards the dragon who prepared to fire again.

"**Greetings**" Harry said in parsletounge, causing the dragon to stop, if people could see Harry's face then they would see the complete look of relief as he definitely did not know if the dragon would be able to understand parsletounge.

"**A speaker?**" The ragon asked.

"**Indeed noble fire breather**" Harry nodded "**I must say that you're flames are most impressive. I come here to ask you for one of your eggs**"

"**You will not take my eggs two legs!**" The dragon hissed and raised it's wings threateningly.

"**I do not intend to take your eggs**" Harry said calmly even though he was more than ready to leg it "**though I would like to take the fake egg they've placed in your nest**"

"**Fake egg?**" The dragon asked as it lowered it's wings and inspected it's eggs, it began sniffing them, it's nose eventually reached the gold one and rested on it for several minutes "**It's a fake!**" It growled.

"**I know**" Harry said apologetically "**I apologise but I will die if I do not retrieve the fake or at least attempt to, I do not wish to fight with you nor harm your eggs. May I please have the fake?**"

"**Take it**" The dragon said and nudged it towards Harry, Harry slowly walked forward and picked it up.

"**Thank you noble dragon**" Harry nodded to it before he began walking off when he noticed that the crowd was looking at him "What?!" He demanded when he took off his mask "If one of you mother fuckers want to fight a dragon then have at it! I'm an assassin I'm not an idiot." Harry calmly walked towards the tent.

When he got in the school nurse immediately rushed towards him and began performing diagnostic charms, she seemed a bit disappointed when she realised that Harry wasn't hurt at all. Fleur greeted him with a hug, Cedric with a nod while Krum just looked disappointed that Harry wasn't hurt.

* * *

A little while later Harry and Fleur would be found walking together as they left the stadium right after getting their results, Harry was currently in first place with Fleur as second and Krum last while Cedric had taken third place. Krum was last because he had taken a lot of time and destroyed several of the actual eggs, Cedric was third because he took some time as well and managed to have his arm damaged a little. Fleur was second because she had taken less time than the former two and didn't get hurt in anyway apart from having her dress burnt a little.

Harry was first because he had taken the least amount of time, he also managed to deal with dragon fire, fire that was second only to fiendfyre and he received no damaged at all. Though Barty Crouch Sr took away some points for using a 'dark' form of magic, referencing Harry's parsletounge ability. Harry was tempted to shave off his mustache and make him eat it while asking how it tasted using parsletounge.

"You were so brilliant" Fleur said to him as they walked, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers.

"Thanks" Harry smiled "I didn't do much"

"Arry, did the dragon fire hurt you?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nah, it felt good" Harry grinned.

"Hmm, good huh?" Fleur asked, Harry wasn't sure but he felt like there was a hint of jealousy in there, he supposed that he would have to do something about that.

"Don't worry" He nudged her gently "I like your fire better, it's more...loving"

"Thank you" She smiled at him, a glint then appeared in her eyes.

She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a nearby classroom, she pressed him against a wall and kissed him strongly. Harry, in the middle of some very passionate snogging, felt his dace heat up and realised that Fleur's hands were on fire. He smiled into the kiss, her hands that were on his face made him feel even better. Eventually Fleur stopped kissing.

Harry was about to say something when she cut him off with another kiss then began sliding down to her knees, Harry just rolled his eyes and took out his wand and performed the necessary privacy charms.

* * *

A.N: Short chapter, sorry but next one will be longer. Promise.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 -

"Harry!" A voice hissed to Harry as he walked towards the headmaster's office, Dumbledore had sent for him. He turned to try and find the source of the voice and found Rita Skeeter standing there "Come here! Quickly!" She said, gesturing to an unused classroom.

"Now Miss Skeeter, I am flattered" Harry said but he wasn't able to get to the refusing part because she grabbed him and pulled him into the classroom before locking and silencing the room. "Again, I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend"

"Just shut up" Rita said "now I wanted to thank you"

"Again, I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend."

"Not like that" Rita rolled her eyes "it's just I became a reporter because I always thought that people deserved to know the truth, at the start of my carrier I targeted bad people who deserved to have their truth shown in front of the world, somewhere along the line I got caught up with ratings and I changed. But you reminded me about why I started all of this, so I wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. But again, I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend"

"I mean I want to help you out with your public image" Rita sighed "and if you ever want me to make some one look bad, say...Dumbledore, then just say the word."

"I have a meeting with the old prick now" This time it was Harry who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, can I come?" Rita asked.

"I don't think Dumbledore will..."

"No, I'm an animagus" Rita explained "don't tell anyone, I haven't registered yet. Anyway, I can turn into a beetle and hide throughout the whole meeting."

"Go on then" Harry nodded.

"Great, now I just need to get changed and get in your..."

"Again" Harry interrupted "I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend" Rita's hand went to her face and proceeded to do a very loud facepalm.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Harry cursed as he entered Dumbledore's office to find the headmaster sitting at his desk with Professor McGonagall standing next to him "Why did you call me here this time? Is your life really so boring that you have nothing better to do than mess with mine?!"

"Mr Potter! Show some respect!" McGonagall admonished.

"You've learn nothing over the last few years, have you?" Harry said with a small but sad shake of his head, he then turned to Dumbledore "what do you want?"

"Mr Potter, please take a seat" Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

"I will stand" Harry refused "now what do you want?"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "firstly I want to discuss your interview with Rita Skeeter"

"I know, it's horrible" Harry said "she didn't even use half the swear words I said and she censored the few that she did, I should mention that the next time we do an interview."

"Mr Potter, I'd prefer it if you don't do another interview. Your last one has not only caused several problems for me and the ministry, but also encouraged chaos throughout the country" Dumbledore said, and it was true, the interview had caused lots of problems, not just for him but also for the ministry. A lot of time was, and is still, being put into the calming the public down. The minister and himself had publicly announced that the goblet of fire would be destroyed as soon as the tournament is over. A shame, seeing as a lot of the magic necessary to create it is lost in time, making the goblet a one of a kind artifact.

The interview had also damaged his image a lot, people were now claiming that he had lost his marbles and was getting to old to lead. There was also the section of the interview where Harry discussed him, thanks to it people were beginning to call him dark for tricking their saviour into two magical contracts. That, plus the fact that Harry basically said that he joined Libra because Dumbledore had put him with abusive muggles and didn't check on him, made him far from popular with people.

In the past Dumbledore had always subtly encouraged the idea that he was Harry's mentor, it helped with his popularity and he did intend to be Harry's mentor when he came to Hogwarts. The fact that the saviour of the wizarding world was abused by the muggles that Dumbledore had chosen to put him with and turned into an assassin because of their abuse and Dumbledore's neglect had caused him to lose a lot of trust with people.

"You see your lips are moving, but the words I am hearing are 'do whatever the fuck you want'." Harry confessed with a small shrug. "The way I see it, you used a dark object in a tournament, you failed to keep me out of it and this is the second magical contract that I've been put in because of you. I think you pretty much deserve whatever backlash you've gotten. Also, it's my right to speak my mind and accept interviews, just don't give me any more things to throw at you and we'll be fine. Is there anything else?"

"I have been looking for all the information I can find about Libra, I've started doing this since your trial, there is barely even a mention of them in current British history. It took some time for me to find mentions of them in very early history, and several mentions of them in other countries. I would like it if you could tell me what you know about them."

"Where are the aurors?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"Aurors?" Dumbledore asked.

"I figured that if I was being interrogated then there would be aurors." Harry explained

"Harry, this isn't an interrogation, I just…"

"Swell, that means you don't have the right to question me."

"Harry, I need to learn more about Libra. The more I know the better the chances are of not just stopping them but also protecting you. Please just work with me!" Dumbledore pleaded.

"You?!" Harry snorted "Please old man, you're a few days from being found dead on the toilet. What are you going to do against expert assassins? It's not like they're going to challenge you to a one on one duel, they're assassins! They 'assassin' people!"

"The correct term is assassinate" McGonagall pointed out.

"The correct response to your correction is 'suck a cock'" Harry replied he had set that up and he was proud of it, plus the look on her face was worth it. She was about to respond but she was beaten by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr Potter, you will show Professor McGonagall some respect!" He said sternly.

"You've learn nothing over the last few years, have you?" Harry said with a small but sad shake of his head "Now listen Dumbles, I currently have the deadliest assassins alive after me, my situation will not be improved by an old man who is to cowardly to get the job done."

"I am not a coward, I am a pacifist, I am..."

"A coward who is patting himself on the back" Harry interrupted "tell me something, if you're not willing to get the job done then why are you even trying? These Libra assassins would easily kill their own mothers and fathers if they were ordered to do so. If you don't finish them off, then when they get back up they will kill you. I am not betting my life on someone who follows a moral code that I don't follow or care about. This is Libra, not a dark lord that you can defeat in a duel and not a dark lord that takes any and every person willing to join."

"Mr Potter, surely you are exaggerating a little, they might be deadly assassins but they..."

"They train us as soon as possible!" Harry glared at Dumbledore for dismissing his words so easily "They train us and put us through rituals to increase our healing and enhance our bodies to peak human capabilities, that's why you've got to kill them. In fact, if it wasn't for the rituals then the training they put us through would have done serious permanent damage to our bodies. We heal faster, we're stronger and we're deadlier. Two low level Libra assassin would be able to easily deal with five death eaters. I am done wasting my time trying to convince a stubborn old man, I have got nearly a year left before they come after me."

"We can protect you, it's..."

"I..." Harry cut him off "am going to spend what is possibly my last year of life enjoying myself, and that means staying away from you. So from now on, unless somebody I give a shit about is dying, do not call me to your damn office because I will not come. Is there anything else before I leave?"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed, his voice a combination of sadness, exhaustion and disappointment "I have to inform you that a yule ball will be announced later today, as a champion you will have to be a part of the opening dance."

"Dancing" Harry muttered with disgust before he sent Dumbledore a glare and walked out of the room.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Rita said once she transformed back "I've never heard anyone talk to him like that, especially to his face"

"Yeah, well I don't care about his hype. Now are you going to be revealing this meeting in the next edition of the daily prophet?"

"Oh yes" Rita smiled "I'll tell the readers than an anonymous source had informed me that the headmaster was trying to stop you from talking to the press, and..."

"No" Harry cut her off "don't say an anonymous source, say me. Say I told you, that way you can use the whole conversation and print it in the story. It also has more of an impact if the source is in fact me."

"But won't you get in trouble?" She asked.

"Probably" Harry shrugged uncaringly "goodbye Rita" he smiled and walked away.

* * *

Harry wasn't in the best of moods as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, Fleur sat on his left and was slightly leaning into him. Tracy sat on Fleur's left, Delphi sat opposite Fleur with Daphne opposite himself and Fay opposite Tracy. The reason for Harry's bad mood was because of the fact that many boys had been approaching Fleur and asking her out since the announcement of the ball. If Fleur wanted to leave him and go with them then it'd be fine, well not fine but he'd tolerate it, but she was clearly uncomfortable and some of them couldn't take the hint and leave.

Harry was also rather pissed since Delphi and Fay had shot down his idea of burning the boys so they keep away.

"Hey" A voice called as an older Hufflepuff boy approached the table "w...ould you l...like to be my date to the ball?" He asked Fleur hopefully.

"No" Fleur rolled her eyes "I'm going out with my boyfriend"

"Him?" The Hufflepuff pointed to Harry with disbelief "wouldn't you like to actually go with someone who has a face that isn't multiple colours?" He said referencing Harry's scars, Apparently his desire for Fleur superseded his survival instincts. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for Harry, he would not be killed thanks to Fay and Delphi.

"You know what else is multiple colours?" Harry said to the Hufflepuff before any of the girls could express their anger at the comment "My dick"

"What?!" The Hufflepuff blurted out in confusion.

"It's multiple colours" Harry said "at the moment it's every shade of your mothers lipstick" The girls laughed at the comments, the Hufflepuff looked enraged, he was about to say something when he saw Harry's hand catch fire and suddenly he remembered he was talking to an assassin. He gulped and walked off, just as he was far enough away he heard Harry shout "and her butthole". His friends who had heard the whole think were now laughing at him, he was never going to live this down.

Harry returned to his dinner along with the girls and continued thinking, he had also overheard someone mention something about him hogging all the best looking girls, he looked around and he supposed that the girls were all pretty good looking. A few years ago he couldn't have imagined having this many friends, it may be a small amount for some people but it's more than he ever expected to have. Daphne and Tracy had a brilliant and sarcastic wit, while also being intelligent and kind, making them good friends to hang out with. Fay had a rather pure heart, she was also loyal and kind. Delphi as basically his sister in all but blood, he was pretty sure he would kill to protect her.

Harry also had Bellatrix and Sirius in his life now. Sirius was a man with a few faults, such as having the mental age of a child, but it can't be denied that he cared for Harry, he was also Harry's last link to his parents and Harry would enjoy listening to the stories he told about them.

Then there was Bellatrix, the closest thing he had to a mother at the moment, he and Bellatrix had a connection, one that he didn't have with other people. They were both judged people, they had both suffered because of Voldemort, they both cared for Delphi and they were both controlled. Harry also got the sense that Bellatrix hid who she was, he knew that Bellatrix was feared because of her skill and if he had to guess then he would say that she loved duelling, she certainly had the talent for it. But it always seemed like she was hiding that part of her self, probably because people would start screaming murder the second she began looking remotely violent.

Then there was Fleur, Fleur was a beautiful person, that could not be denied. It wasn't just because she was a veela, she had natural good looks. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a beautiful body. Harry had never expected to have a girlfriend, especially not one that looked like Fleur, or anyone who was like Fleur. She was talented, kind, intelligent, she was brilliant. When they first met he didn't believe that she liked him, after that he thought it was only because of her veela nature, but she really liked him and he really liked her. That did cause him to worry, he was essentially a dead man walking, what would happen to Fleur if he died? What would happen to his family, his friends, if he died?

Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts when he realised someone had approached the group, he looked up to see Ronald Weasley had wondered over for some reason, this ought to be good.

"Uh...ummh...hi...uh..." Ron said, in the form of a greeting.

Fleur looked up at the boy who was number twenty on the list of boys who tried to ask her out today, couldn't they all see that she was trying to have lunch with her boyfriend and his friends? It was getting really tiring to constantly refuse all these boys. Looking at the stuttering red head she remembered this to be that drooling boy from the world cup, what was his name? Ryan or Ronald or something like that. The last time she had saw him he drooled constantly and now he thought he had a chance? Especially when her boyfriend was here?

"I...uh...I was just...um...I was wondering...wondering if you..." Ron stammered and Fleur's annoyance rose, couldn't he see she was eating? She had better things to do then watch Englishmen speak English worse than the French. "Well...I was just wondering if...you know? The dance...if you would like to go with me...and uh..."

"I do not dance with little boys" Fleur sniffed "besides I would like a date that can speak and not drool all night. Also in case you don't know, I have a boyfriend and am going with him." Fleur emphasised the point by wrapping her arm around Harry's, this caused several approaching boys to stop and Ron to look like he was just informed that magic existed.

"But...but..." Ron began stuttering again, Harry and Fleur turned to each other and through an unspoken conversation had decided what to do next. The two turned to Ron, their eyes began blazing and glowing, a blue fire behind Fleur's eyes and a green one behind Harry's. The two glared at Ron, who quite quickly backed away and ran off. They turned to the other boys that wanted to approach and glared at them, they all gulped and backed away.

Once Harry and Fleur were sure they wouldn't be bothered they closed their eyes and their eyes stopped glowing brightly and turned back to normal.

"Wow" Delphi said as she and the girls gave the two a small clap.

"Thank you" Fleur smiled "it's a trick that Harry showed me, works wonders in scaring off boys."

"No, I'm not teaching you lot that" Harry rolled his eyes when they gave him a hopeful look.

"I can't believe that they think it's a good idea to ask out the girl who is the girlfriend of an ex-assassin" Tracy shook her head at their stupidity.

"Don't underestimate the powers of boners" Harry shrugged "with that being said the next person who approaches will get theirs cut off" Several near boys crossed their legs and looked away, not entirely sure how serious Harry was.

* * *

Soon it was time for the ball, Harry was currently waiting outside the hall, Krum and Cedric Diggory were there. Cedric had Cho Chang for his date, Harry supposed the two made a good couple, neither bothered him much. Cedric was wearing black robes and Cho was wearing a white floral dress that was a nod to her Chinese heritage. Harry and Krum were currently waiting for their dates to arrive, both didn't look at each other. Krum because Harry was a member of Libra and he hated everything Libra, Harry because Krum's constant scowling was beginning to annoy him.

Krum was wearing a red jacket with a fur cloak hanging from one shoulder, Harry meanwhile had chosen to go with a simple black suit. He figured it looked better on him than the robes and that he was more able to move in these than the robes.

Soon their dates arrived, Krum's date was Hermione Granger of all people. 'Brilliant' Harry couldn't help but think sarcastically, Hermione Granger was currently wearing a pink dress and had done her no-longer-bushy hair up in a bun a lot of preparation to make herself look good. But Harry noted, with a lot of pride, that she paled in comparison to his own date.

Fleur was wearing a stunning silver dress that ended at her ankles but possessed a cut that allowed her right leg to be exposed if she wished to expose it, her beautiful hair was let lose and cascaded down her shoulders, her blue eyes were bright as a smile appeared on her lips. She almost seemed to glide towards Harry, who for once in his life felt speechless.

Harry was looking at her, and felt many things: desire, happiness, pride, confusion. When had he started feeling so strongly about Fleur? Why did he decide to start liking this, for lack of a better term, goddess that was walking towards him? He knew he liked her but this...this was different. His body stiffened, his heart was pounding, his stomach felt weird, weird in a way that he knew was no because of something he had eaten. His eyes were locked on her, after looking her up and down a couple of times they had decided to lock on her face, alternating between her soft lips, the small blush on her cheeks and those beautiful, blue bright eyes.

Fleur walked up to Harry, she had put a long time into looking good tonight, and it appeared to be working. Of course she always looked good, but she wanted to look better tonight, look better for him. She had put on some light make up, not enough to be classified as 'too much', just the right amount of make up to look natural. Her mother had sent her the money for the dress, it seemed like Harry liked it...no, loved it judging by the expression on his face.

It excited her, Harry had always been calm and cool, always in control. The allure had never bothered him, so she knew that his current actions were not because of her allure. His eyes were not glazed over, they were just focused on her. He looked at her body for a bit, before his eyes became locked on her face and she used all of her strength to keep her blush at a minimum. He looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't help but feel like she had done something either very wrong or very right.

Through her bond she was able to feel his emotions if she focused on it enough, their was quite a lot of them, most of the positive. She didn't know why he had negative emotions, maybe it was the loss of control, maybe he had remembered something, she knew that Harry had an incredibly bad past.

But the good news was that the primary emotions were happiness and desire. She walked up to him and stopped right in front of him, his jaw tightened and his lips got closer together, it looked like he was holding his breath.

"Arry?" She spoke softly, his eyes widened slightly before he shook his head slightly, apparently returning to reality. It amazed her how she managed to get such a reaction from him.

"You...you look beautiful" Harry said, really surprising Fleur, Harry doesn't stutter, she must really be doing something to him. "Really, I mean it."

"Thank you" She smiled and looped an arm around his and kissed him on the cheek, he didn't blush but he did look at her more wide eyed.

* * *

Soon the champions had entered the hall, everyone began gossiping and talking.

"I'm glad Cho went with Cedric"

"So handsome"

"Look it's Krum"

"That's a nice dress"

"Is that Granger?"

"Delacour's with Potter"

"Of course she is, he's her boyfriend"

"Potter looks good"

"Yeah, even with his face"

Harry drowned out the talking, his focus was divided between two things. The first was making sure he didn't fall down or walk into someone, the other was Fleur and how he was feeling about her. The champions were all guided to their table, they all ate and made small talk, well most of the time. Krum alternated between looking at Hermione and glaring at Harry, so far Cedric and Cho were the most normal couple. Fleur made small talk but she also kept glancing at Harry who looked very confused though he tried to play it off as not being talkative.

Soon the champions were called to dance, the boys took the girls hands and guided them towards the centre of the room. Soon the music started and the couples began dancing, Cho and Cedric were alright and showed they had practised before. Krum and Granger needed a bit work.

Harry had put one hand around Fleur's waist and held her hand in the other, she held his hand with one hand and placed the other around his neck. When they danced they didn't pay attention to the music or the steps, which was funny seeing as they were actually pretty good thanks to spending time practising before the ball, they just gazed at each other. To Harry it felt like the sort of thing that he'd find in one of Delphi's books but he just couldn't look away, he didn't want to.

He looked at her, taking in every detail of her face. His hands reminded him of her perfect body while he looked at her like she was a dream, every detail of her face was burned into his eyes. The perfect skin, the small dimples when she smiled, how her face was perfectly symmetrical and how she looked very much like a goddess in human form.

Everyone around them was focused on Harry and Fleur, even the other champions while they danced, the intensity between the two was outshining any of the dancing. Eventually the music stopped, the other champions let go of their partners and walked off. Harry and Fleur had simply stopped, eventually they lowered their arms, though they were still holding hands. Harry looked at Fleur like a puzzle he just couldn't solve. She gave him a dazzling smile and a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him off the dance stage.

* * *

The night had continued, Harry and Fleur had danced a couple more times. Each time Harry danced he still hadn't lost the feeling in his heart, he just couldn't understand it and somehow Fleur was making it worse. Eventually they stopped dancing.

"Arry, are you alright?" Fleur asked with a concerned voice, she had noticed that he had been acting strange all night and she was starting to worry.

"I'm fine" Harry nodded quickly "but can you do me a favour?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"Just go get some drinks for us and wait at the drinks table for me" Harry requested "I just have to quickly talk with Delphi and I'll be right back" He gave her a reassuring smile, though she could very easily tell it was more than a little fake.

"If you're sure Arry" She said slowly and walked to the drink table.

Harry quickly scanned the crowd for Delphi, he saw her talking with Fay, Daphne and Tracy. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Harry?" Delphi gave Harry a questioning look along with the rest of the girls.

"We need to talk" Harry said, his breathing had become heavy and his voice low "now" He added and dragged Delphi to a corner of the hall.

"Come on" Fay said to the others "we should probably go and see if we can help"

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, not sure if this was something they should interfere with.

"If they want privacy then they'll tell us, but right now Harry looks he's about to have a panic attack and I think anything that reduces the risk of him burning down the hall is needed" Fay said as she walked off, the eyes of both Slytherin's widened and they quickly rushed off after them. The girls followed Harry into a corner just as he put a privacy bubble up.

"Alright, I'm sorry for interrupting your dates" Harry said before he paused "where are your dates?"

"We've just come with each other" Tracy said.

"I didn't know you guys were lesbians"

"We're not lesbians, we're just going as friends" Delphi rolled her eyes and slapped Harry on the back of the head.

"Fine" Harry replied.

"Wow, you're shaken" Fay's eyes widened with disbelief "you didn't hit her back"

"Yeah, you always hit me back" Delphi said, agreeing with Fay.

"Let's just say with the mood I'm in, you probably wouldn't survive it" Harry said as he gave her a tight smile.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Delphi asked "Is it something to do with Fleur?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "I...I'm confused, when I look at her my stomach feels weird and my heart starts pounding. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all night"

"Maybe it's just because she looks good today" Tracy suggested.

"She's a hot veela! She always looks good!" Harry glared at her.

"I'm sorry" Tracy said raising her hands in surrender.

"Sorry" Harry coughed as he began looking at the floor "it's not about her looks, I've spent summers at her house. I've seen her in all types of clothes, I know she's good looking, it's not about her looks. I also...I also..."

"What?" Fay asked softly.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" Harry hissed "I mean what's wrong with me?! I feel like I always want her around! I mean I always liked her but this is different! I feel like I really like her! And I don't know what to do!"

"Alright Harry, just start breathing" Delphi said

"I'd be dead if I stopped!"

"Just listen to me" Delphi said "what did you feel like when you see other boys flirt with her and ask her out? What goes through your head when you see it?"

"Kill, murder, exterminate" Harry shrugged, still breathing heavily.

"You always want her around? Do you always feel happier when she's around?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question, what is happening to me?!"

"Harry" Delphi said softly as she looked him in the eye "I think you're in love with her"

"No" Harry let out a small laugh of disbelief as he shook his head "no...no I can't be in love with her"

"Harry, I think you are" Daphne said softly "we've all seen you with her, you look at her differently than other girls."

"Plus you look a lot more like an assassin when you see someone bother her" Tracy added.

"I can't be in love with her" Harry said.

"Why not?" Fay asked.

"I mean look at my face and look at..."

"Bullshit" Delphi interrupted "Harry I know you don't care about looks and you know that Fleur doesn't. Give a real reason if you're going to deny it."

"Fine!" Harry glared at her "What about the fact that I have a group of assassins after me, the second my time is up I will likely die! Why should I fall in love with her just to go off and get killed later! It's a waste of time and it's just setting us both up for more pain!"

"Harry, you have no guarantee you're going to die"

"Delphi I'll be lucky if I do. Best case scenario I can die a warriors death, hopefully quick and easy. What will probably happen is they make an example of me and I get my head stuck on a spike! Matter of fact if they get to Shadow as well then they'll probably rip his wings off and sew them to the side of my head and place his body on a spike next to my head!"

"Harry, listen to me" Delphi said with a serious voice "listen to me right now. Fleur loves you, she loves you and it'll hurt her if you die. It'll hurt a lot of people, including us. You have people who care for you Harry, you're emotional at the moment so you're not thinking like you usually do. Because if you was then you would have pointed out that everyone dies eventually. Your mother and father died for you Harry, I'm sorry, but they died so that you could live.

Living isn't just waiting around to die and not ignoring life, living is making the most of life. You owe it to them to at least try." As she spoke Harry had slammed into his hands and began massaging his temples, she could see that her words were getting to him so she continued "You've suffered Harry, suffered more than most people. You deserve happiness, everyone does, you deserve it more than most people in this room. Living is not dying Harry, living is having reasons to be a live. Fleur is your reason. Harry, if you don't enjoy your life, then you're just letting them win.

I don't think you'll die, you're a survivor Harry, you are. You've never had a reason before besides self preservation, but now you do. Fleur is your reason to live, don't push her away Harry. You've always been there for me and told me off when I'm being an idiot, now you're emotional and this is a rare moment where you are being an idiot and not thinking straight like you usually do, so I am going to return the favour. Take Fleur by the hand, kiss her if you want, but just tell her that you love her. You know she loves you Harry, and you know you love her. Just tell her." The girls watched as Harry rubbed his hands through his hair for several moments, the veins on his heads looked like they

"Delphi" Harry raised his head and wiped his face with his eyes "if you tell anyone what I'm about to say then I will kill all of you...but thank you...you're right...I was being an idiot. If you'll excuse me"

As Harry stood up, the girls felt the air change around them, they saw a look of determination on his face and they couldn't help but gulp as they imagined what it might be like having a determined Harry Potter out to kill you. They scanned for Fleur and saw her by the drinks table and she was apparently engaged in a conversation with Victor Krum and Hermione Granger, though she didn't seem to be enjoying herself.

Harry walked towards Fleur looking like a man on a mission, people stepped out of his way when they saw him coming, not wanting to risk being in his way when they saw him looking the way he did.

"Harry" Professor Dumbledore was walking up to him "I apologise but I need to..."

Dumbledore was cut off when Harry placed a hand on the old man's chest, air circled up Harry's arm and to his hand before pushing the old man and sending him flying into a table full of food, Harry didn't stop walking though, he continued until he reached Fleur.

Fleur had noticed Harry walking up to her, so did Krum and his date, the Granger girl. She saw the expression on his face, she didn't know what but she knew something big was about to happen. She watched as Harry's headmaster tried to approach only for Harry to send him flying and crashing into a pile of food on a nearby table, he fell off the table and onto the floor, covered in food that ruined his white robes. The whole hall had seen the display and were now gaping at Harry, Harry stopped in front of Fleur, he took her hand in his own.

"Can you come with me please?" He asked, his voice soft and pleading.

"You just attacked the headmaster!" Hermione Granger screeched "Why did you..."

"Please" Harry ignored her and focused on Fleur "please come with me."

"Okay Arry" She nodded, Harry took her hand and guided her out the hall, ignoring the calls from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Where are we?" Fleur asked once she got in the room, Harry had took her up to a corridor before walking back and forth three times and suddenly a door appeared. He pulled her inside into a large room where the only piece of furniture was a chair.

"It's called the room of requirement, I found it a few years ago, now please go and sit" Harry gestured to the chair, Fleur wasn't sure if it was the quiet and low voice or the tiredness that came with it but she instantly obeyed and walked over to the chair and sat down. Harry was silent for several moments, his face looked pained, he was looking at her with more intensity than she had ever seen anyone look at her. She wanted to speak but felt it was better to stay silent for the moment.

"I hate this" Harry said out loud.

"Arry?" Fleur asked.

"I hate this" Harry gestured between himself and Fleur, she suddenly felt like her heart was going to break. Was Harry going to break up with her?! Harry pointed a finger at Fleur, even though his hand was shaking "I always...always thought that I was going to die alone...I had Libra after me. Then I met Delphi and Bellatrix, I allowed myself to believe for a while that everything would be alright, but then Professor Dumbledore came and tricked me into going to Hogwarts and reality hit me like a train and I remembered that I am probably going to die soon.

After the world cup I knew it'd be soon, a few days after this school year ends I expect there to be a front page headline with my death" he said in a shaky voice that did nothing to help Fleur's worry, not just for herself but also for Harry "I didn't want anyone else in my life, that would be more people I would lose. Then Bellatrix took me to France and I met you" Harry's finger jabbed in her direction before he lowered his arm "I met you, at first I didn't want to care about you. Then I heard about this bond and I wanted to break it so you didn't get your heart broken when I go off and die. Then we got together and I allowed myself to believe everything would be alright again, then the world cup happened and I got sent a deadline for my life. I didn't want to care for anyone...but you...you wormed your way into my heart."

"Arry, I..." Fleur's eyes were watery as she tried to talk.

"Shush" Harry said, stopping her from continuing "I have spent the last few days thinking hard, I always keep thinking about you. You are on my mind all the time, I hate the fact that I now love you."

"You...you love me?" Fleur asked, tears now dropping down her face.

"Yeah" Harry sighed "yeah...I think I do...and I hated myself for loving you. I did. You are perfection and I am broken."

"Arry, you're not, you..."

"I am Fleur" Harry cut her off "I'm not talking about my face, I am broken because I felt that way and I felt that way because I was a dead man who was falling in love. I was scared, terrified, of falling in love with you only to be ripped away. It...it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't. I wasn't supposed to get friends, I wasn't supposed to get a girlfriend...I wasn't supposed to be happy...I wasn't supposed to have a family. I wasn't supposed to be loved, I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I was supposed to die...I was supposed to die. I was supposed to die! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WANT TO LIVE!" He shouted, though it only partly seemed directed at her, most of it seemed directed at just the world, the universe, fate, whoever would take the blame for what's happened in his life.

Fleur cried softly, but didn't interrupt. She didn't know what would happen at the end of this evening, she knew Harry was emotional, he always kept his emotions under control. Fleur's heart was saddened by all that Harry had to suffer, not just because of her but because of all the people in his life, if it wasn't for Delphi and Bellatrix then he likely would have been broken a long time ago.

"I wasn't supposed to want to live" Harry continued in a soft voice, his breath heavier than himself at the moment, tears shedding down his eyes "I wasn't supposed to want to live...then...then you came into my life." He walked towards "I keep thinking about you, when I was in Libra we were told not to make friends and not get attached, it's a weakness apparently. I used to believe it...until I met you." Harry kneeled in front of her and held her hands as the two locked eyes. "When I fought in that forest, I fought for you and I felt stronger than I ever had done. All my life, I knew pain.

Abusive muggles, Libra, I wanted it to end. But then Bellatrix told me about my parents sacrifice and I felt like I would ruin it if I just killed myself, but now I realised that I'm ruining it by not living my life. I've survived by I've never really lived. That changes now!" Harry vowed, determination re-entering his face, his eyes not moving from hers. "Because now...now I have a reason to live...reasons to live, not just Delphi and Bellatrix and the rest. But also you, your mother told me that your magic had chosen me for a reason. I think it wasn't just you that it was trying to help, because I know that I've just gotten better since it chose me. I know this is probably one of the worst ways to go about saying it but fuck it because I'm too deep to back out now and I don't care. Fleur Delacour, I love you!" He said sincerely as tears slid down her face, she wore a big and bright smile despite the tears. "I love you and I promise you, I am going to survive Libra."

"Arry?"

"I am going to survive Libra for you, when they come for me...I will kill them, I will kill them all. I will fight, beg, run, kill, scratch and claw and do whatever it takes to survive. I will live through this, I will live not just for my parents and my family, but also because I love you!"

"Oh Arry!" Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a crushing hug she sobbed into his soldier as he rested his head on hers. The two remained silent for several minutes.

Harry thought on his words and the words that Delphi said to him earlier, and he would keep his word. He would survive, not because he needed to, he would survive because he wanted to. He had more reasons than ever to live and he would be dammed if he let Libra stop him.

Fleur meanwhile was crying tears of joy and sorrow. Sorrow because her bonded mate and love of her life was suffering so much, sadness that he had already suffered so much, even more when she realised he still will suffer. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that he could die and she really didn't think that she could handle it if he did die. But she had faith and hope, her mate was not a common wizard, he was intelligent and powerful and determined.

She believed that if anybody could survive then it would be Harry Potter.

Her tears of joy and happiness came from knowing her boyfriend loved her, she had always loved him but to see and hear him say it had made her beyond happy. No word could describe how happy she was right now, she could feel his sincerity when he said and hear his determination when he said he would survive. He didn't merely say he would survive, it was a promise, he was promising he'd survive. He was her reason for living, just like she was for him.

"Arry" She pulled away and grabbed each side of his face "I love you too" She said, the two pulled closer and engaged into a passionate kiss.

Harry's hands had also grabbed her face as he began kissing back, the two were full of love and passion at the moment. Harry's hands went to her waist just as her arms slid around his neck, his hands went even lower just as wrapped her legs around his body. His hands grabbed and squeezed on her backside for several moments before he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her off the chair, he now held her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He began walking away from the chair, a bed had appeared in the room.

Harry placed her down on the bed and was now on top of her seeing as she was still wrapped around him, her arms were no longer wrapped around his neck. Now her hands were working furiously to remove his tie, jacket and shirt. The two stopped kissing for a moment. Harry gave her a questioning look, asking the question on his mind without saying a word.

"Make love to me Arry" She said softly as she continued to remove his clothes.

"I love you" He whispered with a massive smile.

"I love you too" She smiled back and the two continued kissing, Fleur continued trying to remove Harry's clothes while he began removing her dress.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up, a smile on his face as he remembered the events of last night. He currently found himself with Fleur's body pressed against him, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other had reached around and grabbed a tit, it was then that he remembered that they were both naked and it was also when he realised that she was awake. The second biggest reason for him to believe that she was awake was the moaning, the biggest was the fact that she was rubbing her backside against his crotch.

"I take it you're awake" Harry kissed her neck.

"Yes" She gave him a sleepy smile as she looked over her shoulder at him "how are you?"

"Keep moving your backside like that and you'll find out" Harry groaned with pleasure.

"If you insist" She said with a cheeky smile as she continued to rub it against it him. "Were you serious?" She asked suddenly.

"Don't stop and serious about what?" Harry said as he struggled to concentrate, he challenged anyone else to try it when they have a veela in bed with them.

"About surviving...for me"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Shadow, Delphi, the rest, you, you're all my reasons to live and I will live, for all of you. I promise."

"Thank you Harry" She smiled at him.

"Hmm, I have lessons today" Harry said out loud.

"True, you could go there...or we could spend the whole day making love to each other?" She said with a straight face "I mean...it's your choice" She added with a shrug which was countered by the sudden increase in movement from her lower half.

"I've corrupted you and I love it!" Harry grinned as he kissed her.

* * *

A.N: Wow, that took me so long to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, you may be interested to know that while I was writing the romantic scenes I had 'Nothing's going to stop us now' playing in the background, before anyone asks, it was just a random song I had chosen. Did it help at all? Did you like it? If you did then let me know. I just wanted to address a few things. First of all, if there is any confusion over why Harry is disliked by Krum then it is because he was a member of Libra and they are very disliked in Krum's country, the same way Voldemort would be disliked in Britain.

Also I want to thank everyone for taking time to read my story and leave reviews. Which is why I've decided to do a little review corner thing where I take some of the reviews from the last chapter and respond to them. I won't respond to all of the reviews seeing as some chapters get more reviews and I can't think of responses to all the reviews. I'm going to do just do this after every chapter now. I'm posting it below, skip ahead if you want, or read it if you do. You're choice, I am calling it 'review street' named after 'conversation street' from the Grand Tour. So let's take a left, into the café of reviews...at review street!

* * *

Review street:

Smokeing-Very good story enjoying it very much thank you for writing it

Response - Thank you, that means a lot and thanks for reading.

magitech- Nice chapter

Immunity to fire is a nice way to deal with the Dragon.

Have to wonder at the level of barbarity of the wizarding world when they gather to enjoy the prospect of seeing children die in a battle of like and death for a minor prize.

Response - Thanks, the fire immunity is something that I've set up early on, as evidenced by when Harry reveals he likes sleeping in fire and it's something that will come up again in the story. As for the bit about the tournament, I agree with you, especially in the movie, even as a kid I realised that the audience could very easily die. Also I couldn't help but wonder what they would have done if Harry had died. Also yeah, the prize is pretty minor. I mean I don't know much about wizarding money, but with the way that the thousand galleons was hyped up I had assumed it would be like something that you could last your whole life on, but if it's enough just to start up a business then it's not really worth it seeing as the fame would probably only last for a few years and a line in a book because previous tri-wizard champions are never mentioned so it feels like they're just not important or forgotten.

Damien NightFall- Are you... actually kidding? If fleur is getting jealous of DRAGON FIRE, that's a fucking warning sign if I've ever seen one.

Response - Yes, that's my bad, I failed to mention something when I was writing that chapter. That was a result of Fleur growing up and her Veela side becoming more active, it's supposed to be a temporary thing, sort of like how we go through phases when we grow up, it's not something she'd usually be jealous over.

Azathriel- You never fail to deliver a good chapter! I kinda hoped Harry would take this type of approach to the task. Thank you.

Response - Thanks, in my original idea for the chapter I was planning to have Harry battle the dragon, the talking to the dragon was a last minute change on my behalf. Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

That was the end of review street, I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't...skip ahead, nobody's forcing you to read. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. I think it's currently one of, if not the longest chapter of the story.

Now Harry has realised that he has people to fight for, it won't be quite as easy for Libra when they finally meet. I hope I did the romance and emotion good, probably could be better but everything can always be better. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 -

"Hi guys" Harry said as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, Delphi and his friends were all there, Fleur wasn't as she had to go to lessons with the other students from her school.

"You look happy, is that a smile?" Delphi grinned at the small smile on Harry's face.

"Yes, yes it is, ruin it at your own risk" Harry gave her a sweet smile, though his voice had a small threat hanging in it.

"So I suppose you and Fleur are good now" Fay asked while Delphi gulped.

"We're brilliant" Harry nodded.

"By the way, where were you?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, you were missing all of yesterday and the night before." Daphne added.

"Well, I was with Fleur" Harry admitted "I was also in her...on her...under her...I was also..."

"We get it" Fay cut him off "so you two had spent all that time having sex?"

"No, we took breaks...I'm not an animal"

"So you basically spent a night and an entire day with your veela girlfriend?" Tracy asked.

"Yep" Harry nodded.

"You lucky duck"

"Mr Potter" A stern voice spoke and the teens turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of them "where have you been the past day and night? You could not be found by anyone."

"Now Professor I'm flattered but I have a girlfriend...plus I don't think your tits are as nice as hers. I imagine they're quite old and saggy now"

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, all the nearby students weren't sure if they should laugh or stare in horror.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that opinions were a punishable offence...because it is merely my opinion that your tits are probably old and saggy."

"That will be fifty points..."

"Fifty! Ah brilliant! Thanks Professor, I don't know what I did that was worth giving me fifty but thanks anyway." Harry gave his friends a wink just as he stood up "now if you'll excuse me I have to go, I have better things to do and better people to listen to than you. Bye-bye." Harry quickly rushed out of the hall before the Professor could respond.

"Wow, he must be really happy" Daphne noted as she continued eating.

"What are the chances of us finding some male veelas?" Tracy wondered out loud "If one can make Harry of all people happy then I wonder what they'd do for us"

* * *

On the day of the second task Harry's eyes snapped open as he woke up and immediately felt wrong. Something was wrong, it wasn't wrong yesterday, he had just said goodbye to Fleur who went off to visit her family that had arrived that night, he was supposed to meet them today. He had then got back to his room and said good night to Shadow who went off hunting before he...

"Shadow!" Harry jumped out of his bed and began frantically searching the room for his familiar. Whatever had happened to Shadow had happened recently, Harry could always sense when Shadow was in danger and vice versa, at worst there was an hour delay but never more than an hour. Harry quickly got dressed and began running all around the Ravenclaw dormitory, something was blocking their connection so he couldn't find him and that only happened when either of them were asleep or purposefully blocking the connection.

"SHADOW!" Harry shouted, his familiar always came when called but he wasn't coming now.

Harry rushed out of the common room and ran straight to the owlery, sometimes Shadow went there to eat, he got in and tried to find Shadow but quickly saw he wasn't there.

"DAMN IT!" Harry cursed, unintentionally frightening the owls. Harry quickly looked out of the owlery and saw a black shape flying near the ground. His eyes widened as he quickly took a few steps back just before he ran forward and jumped out of the owlery, he shot downwards, the wind moving out of his way as he did. When he got close to the ground he pulled out his wand and aimed it upwards. A rope with a spear head shot out of the wand tip and pierced the side of the building, Harry swung down and landed on a nearby roof, he jumped off the roof on to a tree branch then slid down the tree.

He looked at the black figure and saw that it was not Shadow, just some common raven.

"GODAMN IT ALL TO HELL! SHADOW! SHADOW!" Harry screamed, wishing for Shadow to just pop up out of a shadow and fly to his shoulder.

"Arry!" Fleur's voice called, he turned just in time for her to catch him with a hug "Arry! I can't find Gabrielle! She was supposed to stay with me while my parents stayed at Hogsmeade and I can't find her now!"

"I can't find Shadow!" Harry told her as he hugged her back "I woke up and he was gone!"

"What happened to them?!" Fleur pulled away and looked at him.

"All I know is if I don't get them back soon then I will be hurting a lot of people!" Harry vowed "Come on let's find them"

"Wait Arry, the second task, it's happening soon"

"Screw the task!"

"Arry if we don't do it then we'll lose our magic and that won't benefit anyone."

"Fine" Harry growled, he knew he was being emotional and erratic but he couldn't help it, Shadow was his first and best friend. "we'll do the bloody task and...no..." Realisation hit Harry "no they wouldn't do that"

"Arry?"

"Fleur remember the riddle we worked out from the egg! The one that said we had an hour to get back what we'll miss the most! They took Shadow and Gabrielle for the fucking task!"

"They what?!" Fleur roared as realisation hit her. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Not if I get them first!"

* * *

Soon Harry and Fleur arrived at the second task, they stood at the dock on the lake, the audience were watching from the crowd stands while the judges had their own tower. Krum and Cedric wore swimming trunks and vests, red for Krum and yellow for Cedric. Fleur wore a white one piece swimsuit and if the situation wasn't so serious then Harry probably would have spent a lot of time complimenting how she looked in it. Harry himself had also worn shorts and a swimming vest, except his vest was blue. The mirrors were also operational meaning the audience nearby along with people all over magical Britain could hear and see verything

"Fleur" Harry whispered to Fleur "I have an idea to help get them both"

"But Arry, you..."

"Trust me Fleur, it'll be fine. Trust me" He said, Fleur eventually nodded and agreed.

"Any questions?" Ludo Bagman's magically amplified voice asked after he had explained the task where the champions had to go into the lake and rescue a hostage each.

"I have one" Harry said out loud after magically amplifying his own voice "who chose our hostages and who was responsible for putting them in the lake?" Harry asked, his voice sounding very innocent.

"Well..." Bagman adopted a thinking pose "the judges decided the champions, as for who put them in I think it was either them or somebody they had told to do it"

"Thank you" Harry gave a smile, to Bagman it appeared to be a normal smile but definitely not to the other judges.

"Brilliant, now let the task begin!" Bagman shouted cheerfully.

The other champions were ready but before they could do anything Harry's hands suddenly lit up and caught fire, Harry aimed his hands at the base of the judges tower and flames shot out of his hand and began burning the base.

"What are you doing?!" Bagman shrieked.

"Mr Potter stop that!" Barty Crouch senior said as the tower began shaking.

"The tower is going to collapse!" Madam Maxime, the Beuaxbaton headmistress, screamed.

"Stop the boy!" Karkaroff, the Drumstrang headmaster, demanded.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore yelled, power flowing through his voice "You will stop this right..." Dumbledore was cut off by another big shake.

"What are you doing?!" Krum demanded, he aimed his wand at Harry only for it to fly out of his hand and land far away, his eyes widened as he turned to Fleur who had aimed her wand at him. Eventually Harry stopped sending fire at the base, the wooden poles were now burning and seconds away from crumbling. Harry waved his arm several times, sending high powered gusts of wind at the top of the tower, eventually the tower began tilting and soon it along with the judges landed in the lake.

Everyone looked at Harry with awe, amazement and fear while Fleur just had a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well Fleur" Harry turned to her "we have a task to win" he then waved his wand several times and a boat formed in the lake. "After you milady" Harry gestured towards the boat. Fleur smiled and got into the boat, Harry then got in after her. "Hold on tight" He ordered.

Air began circling up both of Harry's arms, he took in a deep breath, he then slammed his hands together, causing the air to push out. The air pushed the boat at such a fast speed that Fleur nearly fell out of the boat. The boat stopped a little way out into the lake, they were still close enough to be able to swim back if they wanted. Harry took one finger and tapped it on the surface of the lake, sending ripples out.

"Arry?" Fleur asked, wondering what he was doing.

"We need to go further" Was all Harry said, he then placed his wand in the water and used it as engine, causing the boat to move forward. Water was a much harder element to control then fire and air, not as tough as earth but Harry managed it. A single tap in the water allowed him to get a brief image of what was below. A minute and a few taps later Harry had eventually stopped the boat. "We're here, they're down below"

"You are sure?" Fleur asked.

"Positive" Harry nodded as he cast a bubblehead charm on himself while Fleur cast one on herself. He and Fleur then jumped into the water and began swimming down, eventually they reached the hostages that happened to be tied to a rock. Cho Chang and Hermione Granger were there, Gabrielle was also there. Harry saw Shadow, he was contained in a air bubble, much like the one around Harry's head, except the one Shadow was in wouldn't break if it was just poked.

Harry and Fleur quickly got Gabrielle and Shadow and took them up, as soon as they surfaced Gabrielle woke up and the ball containing Shadow popped and allowed the black bird to fly out. The three humans got in the boat as quick as possible, Shadow flew over and landed on Harry's extended arm while Fleur checked over her sister.

"Hey buddy" Harry gave Shadow a warm smile "I missed you" Shadow let out a soft trill as Harry petted him with his other hand "the next time somebody tries to take you away...I will kill them" Harry promised, Fleur and Gabrielle who were listening to the conversation saw Harry's face, they couldn't help but believe him. As Harry petted Shadow, his familiar sent images into his head, images of a man with a long beard putting Shadow in a body bind before stunning him.

* * *

Soon all four had gotten back to the shore, Krum and Diggory were gone, both were currently in the lake, trying to find their hostages. The crowd began cheering as they got back, Fleur and Gabrielle were immediately engulfed in a hug by their parents, Shadow flew into the air, deciding to go back to Harry's room. Harry smiled as he watched him fly away, his smile suddenly disappeared when he saw Dumbledore using his wand to dry himself and his fellow judges.

Harry growled and shot a flame blast at Dumbledore, catching the man by surprise, the blast burnt his want hand and his wand causing the headmaster to scream in pain and everyone else to gasp as they now looked at what looked like it was going to be a murder. Harry then walked towards Dumbledore and hit him with a body bind.

The old man fell to the floor, Dumbledore's hand was burnt, he looked at his wand and his eyes widened when he saw the elder wand was burnt on the floor. Maybe it could still be salvaged, maybe it would still work. Any hopes for it still working were sent out the window when Harry crushed it under his foot.

"It's not nice, feeling like you lost something" Harry said as he glanced around, daring someone to do something to stop him. It appeared that nobody was willing, either that or they were still in shock. Harry knelt down by Dumbledore and grabbed the man by his beard and pulled him so he could talk face to face. "I don't care about many things...so you shouldn't try and take away any of the very few things I do. You tried to take away Shadow, my familiar, my companion, my best friend.

You stunned him and dropped him off at the bottom of a lake for a stupid tournament, that's pissed me off more than anything else this year. The only reason I am not killing you right now is because Shadow hasn't been injured and because I got enough problems without having your lackeys and fan clubs after me. But you had better listen up and you had better listen up good..." Harry magically amplified his voice and spoke to Dumbledore, allowing everyone to hear his next words "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that if I find out that Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore has tried to intentionally harm my familiar from this day forth then I will cut off his testicles and shove them down his throat, so mote it be." A bright light flashed the ending of the oath and now everyone was shocked beyond belief.

If Dumbledore tried to harm Harry's raven then Harry would have to actually go through with his threat if he doesn't want to die or lose his magic. Dumbledore paled, shock wasn't a good enough word to describe what he was feeling. He knew Harry cared for the bird but not this much, when he approached the girls that he hanged out with about the task they refused and he couldn't use Harry's girlfriend as she was a competitor. He couldn't punish Harry, Harry refused all detentions and Dumbledore couldn't expel him. The law couldn't help him either as Harry was well within his right to do what he just did as he was a member of Libra.

Harry punched Dumbledore in the face, then flicked his wand, sending the older man into the lake, he then turned to a gaping Professor McGonagall.

"Rescue him" he said "or don't, that's entirely up to you"

He turned and walked off to the Delacour family, the Delacour's looked at each other before instantly agreeing without words that they were going to just ignore what happened.

"Arry!" Gabrielle happily wrapped her arms around him in what would have been a bone crushing hug if she had more strength. "_Thank you for saving me!_"

"_You're welcome Princess_" Harry hugged her back "_nobody takes away the people I care about, and I care about you"_

_"Thank you Arry" _Gabrielle smiled as she hugged him.

_"Thank you Arry" _Fleur kissed him on the cheek.

_"I take it the two of you are a happy couple" _Appolline Delacour smiled at them.

_"I'm...happy" _Harry confessed_ "...and nobody's allowed to stop that...nobody"_

_"Welcome to the family son" _Jacques Delacour said with a smile_, _he wasn't entirely happy with having to let his daughter go but he could see their happiness and he would not deny that they loved each other. Besides...if anyone could protect his daughter then it was probably Harry Potter.

"Thank you" Harry smiled back, he then turned to Appolline. "I...I think you were right"

"About what?" She asked.

"About a lot of things" Harry replied "remember our conversation right after the bond, you said several things to m and I realised that you were right. Magic is a wonderful thing, it did chose me for a reason and..." Harry wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist and pulled her closer "the love...it's real. I want to thank you, if it wasn't for you then..."

"Not at all" Appolline waved him off as she pulled the both of them into a hug "I am just glad that the both of you are together and happy, that's all that matters to me"

* * *

Weeks passed since the second task, within that time Rita had wrote a number of papers designed to bash Dumbledore. All sorts of accusations were made from him trying to control who Harry talked to which was evidenced by the conversation that she had heard between the two. There was also an edition describing the second task, Rita defended Harry and bashed Dumbledore and the judges by pointing out that they not only placed his girlfriends underage sister in a lake but also his familiar.

Any wizard or witch with a knowledge about familiars could tell you that it was a special relationship between the person and the animal, this made Dumbledore look really bad, partly because of what could have happened to Harry mentally and emotionally if he lost Shadow but also because it was considered animal cruelty. The reputation of the judges were worse than ever and many people began asking lots of questions.

Who came up with the task?

Why did they kidnap the hostages?

Why didn't they just use dummies or fakes?

It turned out that Cho and Hermione were the only ones who volunteered willingly to do the task, but that was still a problem as the judges didn't receive parental permission for them to compete in the task. Dumbledore had also basically stolen Shadow and Madam Maxime was in trouble as well as she was the one who encouraged Gabrielle to be a hostage, this was bad for multiple reasons. The first being that Gabrielle didn't fully understand what she was signing up for, she was a veela which added more danger as they are not comfortable underwater, she was underage, parental permission wasn't given and her father was the French minister of magic.

Needless to say things had gotten really bad for them.

Harry and friends had spent the last few weeks keeping Gabrielle company and preparing for the task when they weren't just deciding to enjoy life. Public opinion on Harry was also mixed, some had decided he was an evil lunatic, others were more understanding but that didn't necessarily mean they wanted to spend more time with him. Harry and Fleur also spent some time together, both of them loved that.

Dumbledore was avoiding the public and Harry as much as possible, Madam Pomfrey had managed to repair the burns but Dumbledore couldn't repair his wand seeing as it was not only burnt but also broken beyond repair.

Soon it was the day of the third task, Krum and Cedric had opted to go for trousers, shoes and a shirt. Fleur went for a silver tracksuit and trainers, it was lose and allowed movement. Harry meanwhile had gone for the same clothes he wore in the first task. Their task at the moment was to make their way through a maze to the centre where they had to grab the tri-wizard cup. This reveal ended with Harry resisting an urge to rant about why it was unnecessary to have such a massive cup...though if he was being honest it was more just an excuse to annoy the judges than an actual grievance.

Though now he was wondering why he held back.

Cedric went first as he had a combined higher score than the rest, Krum went second and Fleur went third with Harry going last. For some reason he got zero points in the second task, he wasn't entirely sure why, but it's not like he cared.

* * *

The invisible mirrors followed Harry since he got into the maze, since entering he had got through a few traps like grabbing vines and quicksand before he managed to locate Fleur. He and Fleur then teamed up to make their way through their maze, eventually they got to the centre. In front of them, on a pedestal was the tri-wizard cup.

"There it is" Harry said, gesturing to the cup "go on then" he nudged Fleur.

"What?" She asked with a bit of confusion.

"Grab the cup" Harry gestured towards the cup "get it and win."

"But Arry, what about you?" She asked "I wouldn't have got this far without you and..."

"Fleur" Harry cut her off and grabbed her hand "I am the boy-who-lived, I have more fame than I need. I have more than enough money from being heir to the Potter and Black family, I don't give a shit about this tournament. You entered because you wanted to prove yourself, I entered because Dumbledore, the old bastard, doesn't know how to protect a cup." Many people all the mirrors alternated between being surprised at how caring and considerate the ex-assassin was and reacting to his comment about Dumbledore. "I love you and I want you to have it. You're the tri-wizard champion, I'm just a guy who got roped into it. Go on." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Arry" She gave him a teary smile before kissing him on the lips, she was about to make her way over there when Krum and Cedric arrived at the exact same time, the two saw the cup but didn't get too far as Harry had stunned the two of them before they can react.

"Go on" Harry said to Fleur while he still had his wand in his hand. Fleur nodded and grabbed the cup, a second later she was portkeyed to the entrance of the maze and everyone cheered for her. The wizarding public were also wondering what to think about the ex-assassin who easily turned down fame and money to make his girlfriend happy.

Harry let out a sigh, this whole mess was over. It also reminded him that the year was nearly over, sooner or later he would end up clashing with Libra, he walked forwards and aimed his wand at Cedric and revived him before doing the same with Krum.

"Sorry guys" Harry said after they both requested to know what happened. "I stunned you both so Fleur could get the cup, she's won" Harry smiled.

"You cost me my victory!" Krum growled

"No, I ensured my girlfriends" Harry shrugged.

"You little..."

"Potter" A voice called, the trio turned to see who the owner of the voice was.

As soon as Harry turned he had felt a fist impact against his face, he fell to the floor just as two figures came from behind Cedric and Krum and grabbed them both. The figures had placed knives against their necks, Harry looked up and saw his attackers. It was three members of Libra, though he couldn't tell their rank without using his own mask which he didn't have with him at the moment. If he had to guess then he would figure that the two that have Krum and Cedric hostage were probably omegas, the one who had struck him was probably a beta, he could be a delta but it was more likely that he was a beta since Libra knew that Harry was already at a skill and power level where he could beat a beta, making it far less likely for them to send a delta who would be weaker.

"Nice punch" Harry said as he kipped up to his feet, the whole of magical Britain was still watching, they watched as the ex-Libra assassin seemed to engage in a staring match with a current one. Eventually Harry spoke first, "I still have time left" he said "I was given until two days after the school year ends"

"That was your time before you were supposed to be summoned" The Libra assassin replied, and Harry could easily imagine him sneering at Harry from behind the mask "we weren't to retaliate until then, but we never said anything against accepting contracts. We currently have one involving you."

"Libra scum!" Krum spat before he began letting out a ton of curses from his native language until the Libra member behind him had pushed the knife harder against his neck.

"Shut it!" Cedric hissed at Krum, not eager to die because the Bulgarian couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You have a choice" The Libra assassin spoke, ignoring the two, he tossed a piece of rope at Harry. "That is a portkey, you activate it willingly or we kill your friends and activate it without your consent."

"Not really my friends" Harry sighed as he looked at Krum and Cedric "how about this? Let the two of them go and I will come with you."

"Activate it and I give my word as a member of Libra that neither me nor my fellow Libra men will harm them, I will also give my word that they will be released. Unlike you, my word as a Libra man still means something to me."

"Fair enough" Harry smirked, he took a deep breath, knowing that tonight he was likely to either die or get injured. There was only one thing he knew for certain, he was going to do his damn best to survive. The portkey activated and Harry was took away.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. It took me a long time to write because I kept getting interrupted but it's done. Firstly I know I just skipped a lot of the year, but if I didn't then it would've been just more padding. The essential parts have been covered as far as I'm aware, there's no need to keep going on. Also how many of you actually guessed that Shadow would be the one who would be taken? I bet most of you were thinking Delphi, am I right? Now, before I continue with this message, it's time to go around the roundabout of reading...on review street!

* * *

Review street:

Hank1967 - Excellent chapter! Loved all of the Harry/Fleur action. Glad to see Delphi helping Harry to pull his head out of his arse. That was a great scene. Also loved Ron's bit part. Poor sod. Very glad to see that Harry has finally realized he has something/someone to live for. Great job! Can't wait to see what's next!

**Response** \- Thanks, I think even Harry has his moments of not thinking straight. I think Delphi was the best person to do it as she knew him the best, you have to remember that Harry doesn't have a normal childhood, he was raised as an assassin so these emotions are new for him.

The sous - will he get any new abilities till the year end? like a ritual in the chamber of secrets or smth?

**Response** \- I'm not sure yet, it's something I've thought about but I haven't decided what to give him. I mean I need to think of something that doesn't make him to powerful, because Libra, Voldemort and Dumbledore and a select few skilled wizards and witches are probably the only people who can challenge him, I want him to be challenged when he fights them.

magitech - Great chapter, loved it

The 'interview' with Dumbles was fun. Rita can twist that so it appears Dumbles wants Harry to only associate with people he approves of and say what he allows. Now that will wont go over well with anyone, or it shouldn't.  
And Harry is right, Dumbles is a coward rather than a pacifist. A pacifist doesn't suddenly decide to go off and allegedly duel a Dark Wizard after a decade and a half. Unless it was to save his precious Gellert and offer him a way out. AFTER he gives up the Death Stick, as per their previous agreement.

The little baby boys at Hogwarts really have no manners, asking a girl to a Ball when you know she has a boyfriend is poor form. Maybe they should have issued badges to let everyone know if they had a partner to the Ball.

Liked the other girls going together, They probably felt there was no one good enough when compared to Harry. Though if anyone asked Delphi they'd have been on their best behavior.

Loved the Harry/Fleur scene with his confessing his feelings, Not something easy for him to do but Fleur is a smart girl and let his get it all out. Then got her reward.

Why do I get the feeling that anyone grabbing Delphi, Fay, Tracey or Daphne for the second task isn't going to end well! And grabbing Shadow is suicide, even Granger couldn't be that

**Response** \- I agree with you when you say the boys shouldn't have asked her out but they weren't exactly thinking with the right brain if you get what I mean. As for this version of Dumbledore, I really don't think he should be the sort of person to lead. I mean look at Captain America, (different universe I know, but bear with me) he definitely does not kill for fun yet understands that in war you need to do things you don't want to do. Dumbledore has a moral code and if he wants to stick with it then fine but I don't think he should be forcing it on others especially when it could cost them their lives.

I mean if you look at the Punisher-Daredevil (love them both) argument where one person argues for killing and the other argues against, you see similarities but even that is different because they're talking about regular criminals and not an entire army of death eaters or an entire army of assassins

As for the girls going together, that's just a last minute idea I came up with. Partly because it saves me the trouble of deciding who their dates are and also because it makes sense, Harry needed a date because he was a champion but they weren't. There are no rules against not having dates.

Semi-Immortal Cat Akumu - Yes you did the emotions good. It's a perfect balance of his broken mind causing a stronger love and his inexperience of being human creating confusion.  
~ Akumu, The Semi-Immortal Cat

**Response **\- Thank you, that was exactly what I'm going for. This Harry is sarcastic and sassy but he is still just a boy who is inexperienced with his emotions, through most of the story I have kept him calm in front of Fleur, this role reversal was to show how Harry would react to finding out he loved someone. Fleur was happy, hopeful and excited while Harry was confused, in denial and a little bit angry. Fleur had grown up in a nice and loving family, Harry hasn't.

Ice Emperor - I hate you, man, I got hit with the feels this chapter and I find it great and show more of Harry's emotional side as Harry as a person was fine dying as a man with nothing but as gains more bonds from his friends and family he sees the first time a chance to have something that was thought impossible true happiness and now see it I think the quote "When you show a man what he wants, he'll move heaven & earth to get it" as I think funny as Dumbledore says power is love it is right as it will be thing that pushes him to perverse and win be it good or evil that gets in his way he will fight against even god if need too. That my thought so for the person that gets kidnapped for the next task that a person he likes or loves because I can say people are gonna burn.

**Response **\- I hate you too, nah just joking, thanks. And yeah, Harry was fine dying. This version of Harry was fine with dying, he figured it was inevitable and so far the only reason he has kept on fighting were his base survival instincts that we all have, now he has proper motivation. Something I think is necessary with all heroes, I mean Spiderman has uncle ben, Batman has his parents, Daredevil had his dad and the fact that he could keep hearing everyone suffer (BTW I love the Netflix show, that's not relevant to anything here but still, I love it and hope they bring it back). As for the bit about someone burning because of the second task...read the chapter.

REDD1997 - Well this is about to get crazy ! I can't wait to see how Harry will survive this, hell he might even turn into a magical John Wick along the way. Most importantly it's time to prepare SI VIS PACEM PARA BELLUM !

**Response **\- Thanks for reading, and yeah Harry is basically going to become a sort of John Wick in that he's an ex-assassin who is being hunted by other assassins. Luckily nobody has killed his bird yet.

"I heard you struck my son"

"Yes sir, I did"

"May I ask why?"

"Yeah, well...he stole Harry Potters broom sir...and killed his bird"

"Oh"

Yeah but I was actually thinking of quite a few different characters when I began writing this. Avatar the last air bender is one, if you couldn't tell by the 'zuko' scar and the fact that Harry controls the elements (mainly fire). I also chose John Wick in the form of Harry being an ex-assassin who is highly skillful and creative and just too stubborn to die, would also kill for his pet and lady love. Libra as of the moment is inspired by the league of assassins from Batman, I've also got some Punisher in Harry as he has no problem with brutally killing his enemies with whatever weapons he could get his hands on.

forestwolf12 - I have a really good feeling that I'm gonna love what Harry will do if Dumbledore takes Delphi and Gabrielle for the second task.

**Response **\- Did you?

* * *

That is the end of review street, if you don't understand that then for Merlin's sake watch the grand tour.

In the next chapter we will have Harry vs Voldemort, hope you all look forward to that. I want to thank everyone for reading, hope you all like it and feel free to leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 -

People all around the wizarding world were watching with horror as the saw the boy-who-live get kidnapped by Libra. The only reason anyone managed to stay silent was the fact that mirrors followed after him as they could go from place to place the same way a wizard would apparate and they were soon going to see him again. Eventually the screen showed a rather horrifying image, one that would be on people's minds for a long time.

Harry Potter was tied to a gravestone, there was a Libra assassin standing on his left side and one on his right. In front of them was Peter Pettigrew and several masked death eaters along with a boiling cauldron. Eventually the death eaters deemed the cauldron ready and tipped it out, smoke filled the air, everyone watched out of a morbid fascination.

Eventually something rose just as the smoke disappeared, it was a man...or at least the shape of a man. It had pale, milk coloured skin, boney fingers. It had no hair, no nose but did have nostrils and it had red eyes. In short, it looked like an abomination.

"Wormtail" It said "robe me" it ordered. Wormtail quickly got out a pair of robes and began robing the creature just as the death eaters fell to their knees.

"Master!" They all said as they kneeled down. Everyone quickly realised that if death eaters were bowing and calling it master then that meant that this abomination was in fact Voldemort, the worst dark lord of all time. Any emotions related to shock, disbelief and fear immediately sky rocketed.

Voldemort took in a deep breath as he looked at his new body, he could feel his toes, shoulders, arms, hands and everything. This new body was brilliant, perfect, designed to be perfect. Skin that was better than a regular humans, much like the rest of his body it was much stronger and durable. He could easily take hits that would knock out or even kill the average man. He opened his palm and his wand flew into his hand, causing a smile to appear on his snake like face. Very few things caused Voldemort enjoyment like the feeling of magic coursing through his veins.

He saw his death eaters, he then saw Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail on his knees and clutching the stump where his hand used to be before he cut it off for the ritual. Voldemort waved his wand over the stump and soon it was replaced with a silver hand.

"Oh! T...thank you my lord!" Peter exclaimed upon seeing it "it is better than I deserve"

"That much we agree on" Voldemort sneered at him "but Voldemort rewards his followers." Voldemort then turned to the other death eaters. "arise" He ordered. The death eaters nodded and slowly stood up.

Silence.

Everyone was silent for several moments, the death eaters had begun to get nervous, had they somehow angered their lord? Eventually the silence was broken by none other than Voldemort himself.

"How nice to see you all" He said silkily "After thirteen years I can finally stand and address you all properly, though I do wonder why it's taken me thirteen years to do so. It seems to me that it could have easily happened a lot sooner, if not for the fact that you all seemed happy enough to just sit back and hide in the shadows. It's such a shame that Wormtail here is more loyal to me than most of you. He not only escaped Azkaban itself, but also managed to track me down and restore me to my rightful power."

"Th...thank you my lord" Wormtail spoke "I am really..." He was cut off when Voldemort flicked his wand and sent him flying against a gravestone.

"Do not interrupt" Voldemort said in a voice that one could use if they were discussing the weather, he then turned to the others "I can only assume you thought I was gone, defeated by a mere infant."

"My Lord, we are sorry!" One death eater, Avery, rushed down and kneeled before Voldemort.

"Crucio" Voldemort said lazily, striking him with the torture curse, amazing everyone with the ease at which he used it. "Get up, I do not care for your excuses. As far as I'm concerned you all have years to make up for. But today, I shall be merciful, after all I have more important fish to fry." Voldemort turned and looked at Harry. "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived" He said softly before he walked forward and stopped right in front of him. "Brough here today because he couldn't help but play hero..." Voldemort was interrupted by a snort from Harry "...is something amusing to you?"

"Yes, the fact that you think I came here to protect one boy that I barely knew and to protect another who hates me" Harry said with a small smile "I didn't come for them, I came because I know how Libra works. If I didn't come and take the smaller bait then they would've come at me with bigger bait, if I had to guess I'd say they have someone close by people I care for. Not my girlfriend, not my friends and not my family, they won't start too big" Harry turned to the Libra assassin on his right "let me guess, you have someone sat near the Delacour's, don't you?"

* * *

At that moment the crowd looked towards the Delacour's and saw a person nearby portkey away, leaving them all wide eyed with shock as they realised that they had an assassin in their mist.

* * *

"So you are not interested in playing the hero Harry?" Voldemort asked with amusement.

"Do I look like a hero to you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No" Voldemort said softly "no, I suppose you don't. From the stories I've heard, you don't act like one either. It seems you may be the only one with the same amount of hatred against Dumbledore as me, I mean really, tricking you into magically binding contracts."

"I know right!" Harry said in agreement "He's a manipulative old bastard, I really don't see why everyone treats him like he's perfect. Plus he has horrible fashion sense, I mean have you seen his robes, they're so bloody bright. It makes me want to rip my eyes out."

"Indeed" Voldemort nodded "they've always been horrible."

"Plus there's that stupid twinkle thing he does with his eyes" Harry added with a roll of his eyes

* * *

People across the country found themselves in an odd state as they watched the boy-who-lived banter with the dark lord as the two mutually began discussing what they hated about Albus Dumbledore, they weren't really sure if they should be terrified or laugh at the comments the two made.

Dumbledore was not very happy at the moment. Firstly the smallest of his problems was the fact that none of the two Hogwarts students won the tri-wizard tournament, the biggest was the fact that Voldemort had returned. Luckily it was on screen so he didn't need to waste time convincing people of his return. Now he just had to work out how the situation ended up with both Voldemort and Harry insulting him in front of the whole world.

* * *

"Oh and that beard" Harry said.

"The beard" Voldemort scowled "I imagine it's only gotten longer"

"It's so long!" Harry rolled his eyes "I mean what use is a beard that long? I mean does he not know how to shave? Also it is way to long for fights and duels, it's a total "

"Yes" Voldemort nodded in agreement before suddenly turning to Harry with an odd expression "hmm...this is not how I imagined our first meeting"

"Us stopping to insult Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"Funny, it's exactly how I imagined it. Seriously, ever since Dumbledore told me you were still alive I have been imagining our meeting."

"Ah yes, the old fool knew I was alive for quite some time. If he had been a bit more active than he might have been able to actually harm me. In fact I am surprised he hasn't already told people I am alive."

"I think this is the one case where I have to defend the moron" Harry sighed "I mean if he went around saying you were back without proof then people would think he's even crazier than they already do."

"True" Voldemort conceded "now Harry, as I was saying, I have heard some rather interesting things about you. Your humorous public rants against Dumbledore included. I must say, a member of Libra, that was a big surprise."

"Speaking of..." Harry turned to the Libra members "I'm surprised you revealed yourselves, you know that the whole wizarding world is watching. After all, you lot were the ones who supplied the mirrors, weren't you?"

"It has been decided that secrecy is no longer a priority" The one on the left replied.

"Interesting" Harry said with a thoughtful look, he then turned to Voldemort "as for you, you also realise that everyone is watching, don't you?"

"Of course" Voldemort replied "everyone knows now. They know I am back, and now they will cower in fear, those who celebrated my demise will run and scream as I bring this world into a new age, a better age."

"Brilliant" Harry said dryly "so how does this work?" Harry asked as he mentally analysed the situation while Voldemort began talking.

Currently he was tied to a gravestone, he could probably burn through the ropes but he knows that the second he does the others will try and attack him. He'd rather not have multiple deadly spells flying at him.

There were at least seven death eaters plus Pettigrew, if he managed to escape then he'd hopefully be able to burn them all with one high powered fire blast, though he didn't know how likely that was. On the one hand they're just minions, on the other hand they're likely to be at least somewhat trained. Best chance was to catch them off guard, they were dangerous but the Libra assassins were more dangerous. In hand to hand combat they would be challenge at best, he wasn't sure how skilled or powerful they were. If he knew they were deltas or betas, if he did then he could get a basic judgement on how dangerous they were.

The only thing he was sure about was the fact that they weren't omegas, this is way above an omegas level. Harry also wasn't sure what weapons they might be possessing along with their wands. Then there was Voldemort, the dark lord, scariest wizard of all time.

He had no doubt that the man had earned his reputation, it was idiotic to not view the man as a danger, though Harry didn't know the full extent of his powers. There were many rumors about Voldemort and his capabilities, Harry didn't know for sure which ones were true and which weren't, so for now Voldemort was the highest threat. Harry hoped that the man was just an overrated and above average wizard but he knew that was unlikely.

Currently he was in a grave yard, he had gravestones all around him which could be used offensively and defensively, there was earth under his feet which he could manipulate, if he could get his wand back then that would also be a valuable tool, he had his fire and air elemental powers, he couldn't manipulate water unless he made some with his wand which he needed to get. The only other weapons he could think of were his body, mind and the knife hidden in his boot. There was also the darkness which was good if he needed to hide.

Shadow was an option but after last time he had no doubt that Libra had prepared for that, it was possible to have wards that prevent travel through Shadow so for now he instructed Shadow to stay away unless he's called upon, it was better to fight alone then fight and be worried about Shadow.

The biggest problem at the moment was the fact that he was outnumbered, if he took any of them on one on one he had a much better chance of winning or at least surviving. It was then that he realised something...he wasn't dead.

If this was a typical assassination mission then Libra would have tried to kill him already, know they were hired to capture, unusual but something that they did do. As for Voldemort, he and his death eaters should have killed him by now. If the roles were reversed then Harry would have killed him as soon as he could, that meant that Voldemort wanted him alive for some reason. If Harry had to guess then he would say that Voldemort was a lot like Lockhart, they were both showmen.

Voldemort was a feared name, so it made sense that the man behind the name made people fear him. Harry was also the one who 'defeated' Voldemort, he was a constant reminder of Voldemort's failure. He suspected that Voldemort intended to remind people why he was so feared, this was good, it meant that Harry would be able to stall.

"Tell me something" Harry said after ignoring whatever it was that Voldemort said "have you ever wanted something but at the same time you don't want it because you're scared it won't live up to expectations?"

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked, he would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"You see, whenever I hear about you I hear about a powerful and feared wizard. You see, when I die I want it to either be at the age of a hundred as I peacefully pass away in my sleep or dying a warriors death. The students at Hogwarts are paper lions and fangless snakes, you...you're different. You're Voldemort, most feared dark lord of all time. You've been made aware of my actions at the world cup, you've been told how many people I kill. Personally I think this is an opportunity, boy-who-lived vs the dark lord. Voldemort vs Harry Potter. What do you say? Up for a duel?"

"Hmm" Voldemort looked at Harry with an amused expression "do you truly believe you will beat me?"

"I truly believe that I have a better chance than most, if I can beat you or not is to be determined. I have heard stories about you but I don't know if you're underrated or overrated. Besides, I'll take some pride knowing it took Lord Voldemort himself to end me."

"You are stalling" Voldemort hissed, he leaned down and stared Harry in the face "I know you are stalling...but I never back down from a challenge. You shall have your duel" Voldemort stepped back and waved his wand, causing the ropes to disappear. He took a few more steps back and spoke, keeping his eyes on Harry as he did. "Wormtail, give him his wand." Voldemort ordered.

Harry slowly stood up and pushed himself off of the gravestone, he glanced between the Libra assassins and the death eaters, neither seemed to be doing anything at the moment. They were either going to stick as guards or waiting for a signal to attack, either way Harry would be on guard. Harry walked a little bit away from Voldemort and the gravestone, creating distance between himself, the death eaters, Voldemort and the Libra assassins. Wormtail walked up to Harry, Harry looked at the balding, fat man with big teeth. Wormtail clearly feared him, Harry was a well known assassin and had caused Wormtail more than a lot of pain the last time we met.

Wormtail handed Harry his wand with shaking hands, Harry smiled as he took his wand, he then made a slashing motion and Wormtail fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding neck. This single action caused everyone in the graveyard, except for Voldemort to aim their wands at Harry while disturbing plenty of viewers.

"Well, it works" Harry said as he examined his wand, ignoring Wormtail's hand on his legs as the traitor placed his other hand on his bleeding neck while choking. "Relax" Harry said to the others "I don't intend to harm you, just Voldemort and this little traitor. Honestly, I'm doing you a favour."

"H...Harry..." Wormtail choked.

"Ah, right" Harry aimed his wand at Wormtail and shot a piercing curse directly through his chest, right where his heart is supposed to be. Wormtail fell to the floor and Harry hit him with two more piercing curses "one spell for me, one for Sirius and two for my mum and dad. Rest in peace Wormtail...or don't...I don't really care." Harry turned to Voldemort "Shall we?" He asked.

"If you're ready" Voldemort said as the two raised their wands, the audience watching from the screens could easily feel the tension. This wasn't just a duel between a young boy and an experienced wizard. This was Voldemort, dark lord vs Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and ex-assassin. Those in the actual graveyard could feel the tension, they also felt some danger by being nearby. The dark lord was known for power and destruction and Harry Potter was known for the same, his fight in the forest proved that.

Voldemort stared at Harry with narrowed eyes, he had no doubt that he would win, he was Lord Voldemort after all. However he had no doubt that the boy would be a challenge, he certainly had a lot of magical power if the stories he heard were true. He also had no doubt that the boy had the correct mindset needed to win, the boy would easily kill if he got the chance. He had heard how the boy threw piercing and cutting curses without a care in the world, he had also heard how he ripped out a girls throat with his bare hands. Yes, Voldemort would win but this wouldn't be as easy as dealing with a usual wizard.

Harry stared right back at Voldemort, he wasn't going to kid himself, he knew he'd likely end up getting hurt. The goal here was to survive, it was just like any other fight, hurt the other guy more than they hurt you. If Harry beat Voldemort then he wasn't sure what would happen, perhaps the death eaters would attack him or perhaps they would run. As for the Libra members, it depended on who had the contract. If it was Voldemort then they would no longer be obligated to fight for him and as soon as the contract ended they would have to leave him alone as part of the cease fire, but if it was for another death eater then they would likely still be a problem.

Harry was also tempted to just shoot as much flames as possible, but he had to control himself. Going all out with flames would waste his energy and if Voldemort somehow managed to survive it then he would be tired and dealing with Voldemort, death eaters and Libras. No, he knew that if he got into a fight with Libra then they would likely engage him in an elemental battle, he should stick to his wand and try to save energy.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence continued for a little while longer, the anxiety and fear of those watching had increased and kept increasing until one of them made thee first move. Eventually one of them did.

Harry flicked his wand, throwing Peter's body straight at Voldemort. Voldemort easily flicked his own wand, sending the body flying away and having it land behind the death eaters. Voldemort then quickly tilted his head to one side to avoid a piercing curse, before he put up a shield spell to block two cutters.

"Impressive" Voldemort said "but not good enough" Voldemort quickly fired a torture curse at Harry, Harry ducked the torture curse then side stepped the cutting curse that followed it. He then blocked the second cutting curse and ducked under the piercing curse that followed up. "Come on Potter, surely you can do better than that"

"A man only interested in the climax" Harry tutted his teeth before sending three cutting curses at Voldemort "you must have been a real hit with the ladies" he said right before Voldemort blocked all three "though I saw your body when it came out, I'm surprised that you decided to remove Voldemort junior."

"I have no need for pathetic things such as physical urges" Voldemort replied just as he sent three blue spells at Harry who dodged all three "this body is designed to be perfect, to get rid of anything unnecessary."

"I would've thought that a dick would have been one of the more necessary things to have" Harry commented right before sending a disarming spell followed by a body bind and a stunner.

"Come now Potter" Voldemort laughed, having easily blocked the combination "such a basic trick, disarm then body bind and stun, surely you can do better than that."

"Of course I can, but I finally get to have a good fight, I want to make it last." Harry replied after dodging a yellow acidic spell and returning fire with the same spell.

"Understandable" Voldemort blocked the spell and fired a killing curse at Harry who conjured marble to block it, the curse hit the marble, Harry then banished the marble at Voldemort who easily destroyed it. "I also struggle finding a challenge, most are too scared to face me and those few that are brave enough lack the strength and skill. I do hope you don't disappoint me Harry"

"Likewise" Harry grinned, he shot a bone breaker at Voldemort the same time Voldemort shot a coma curse, the two spells crashed against each other in mid-air, Harry followed through with a cutting curse. He then stomped his foot on the ground, causing a ball made of the Earth beneath him to rise up into the air, Harry then slammed the ball with his free hand and it shot towards Voldemort.

Voldemort dodged the cutting curse, his red eyes widened when he saw the ball flying towards him. He quickly destroyed it when he saw a fire ball coming towards him, he cast a shield that blocked the fireball. He then shot chains out of his wands that flew towards Harry, Harry quickly destroyed the chains then went on the offensive. He shot two stunners at Voldemort, if they hit then great but if they didn't then they would serve their purpose as a distraction.

Harry started by sending a flock of birds at Voldemort, they would annoy him a little and distract him. A rope shot out of Harry's wand while Voldemort was dealing with the stunners and birds, the rope grabbed onto a gravestone behind Voldemort, Harry pulled the rope hard and the gravestone flew towards Voldemort. Harry then released the rope and cast a banishing spell followed by a cutting spell.

Voldemort had just managed to get rid of the birds when he instinctively felt something was wrong, the feeling was increased when he saw rope coming out from Harry Potter's wand, he turned back just in time to see a gravestone flying towards him. He ducked under the gravestone but when he stood back up the gravestone was hit with a banishing curse that caused it to quickly change directions and slam into him.

Voldemort flew backwards with the gravestone on his chest, he saw a spell coming, he thought it was a cutting curse bit decided that he didn't want to get hit even if it wasn't. He managed to turn his head just in time to avoid the cutting curse hitting him directly in the face, though it did manage to graze the right side of his face. Leaving a very small cut on his cheek.

Voldemort landed on his back, the gravestone on him. Many people were left in absolute shock, not only was Harry Potter duelling Voldemort but he had also managed to get the first hit and first blood.

Voldemort quickly waved his wand and sent the gravestone flying towards Harry. Harry destroyed the gravestone midair and caused a ton of dust to appear, Voldemort rolled out of the way just as several spells shot through the dust cloud and towards him. He got to his knees just as the cut healed itself, he blocked a spell but allowed the force of the spell to push him backwards and used the momentum to push himself back on to his feet. Unnecessary but it helped save energy.

"Impressive" Voldemort said just as he blocked a flame blast and shot four spells at Harry, one aimed at his feet and one at either side plus one above should he jump.

"Thanks" Harry said just as he did a corkscrew flip to avoid the spells and it worked as the worst he got was a cutting curse that only managed to make a small cut on the lower back of his shirt. Harry replied by jabbing his wand at Voldemort and sending a knife right at him, he did this several more times. Voldemort vanished the first knife then blocked the rest, he spun them around and sent them back at Harry. Harry ducked down and avoided them all while managing to catch one by the handle with his spare hand, he shot of a bone breaker at Voldemort followed by a bright light from his wand.

Voldemort blocked the bone breaker and was about to respond with his own spells when a bright light blinded him, he heard the sound of something coming towards him and put up a shield, unfortunately it managed to get past his shield and pierce through his left shoulder. Voldemort roared and fired a high powered explosive curse that struck the ground under Harry's feet, Harry tried to roll out of the way but the ground exploding sent him backwards and he landed on his back.

He had just managed to cough when he saw a green spell fly towards him, realising that this was the killing curse he quickly kipped up and the spell flew under him as he did so. Another killing curse flew towards him, Harry rolled under it then jumped to his feet as he dodged a third before he ducked a fourth. A fifth was coming when Harry aimed his wand and shot a bird out, the bird flew right into the killing curse and died instantly, Harry quickly banished the body at Voldemort's face before shooting a steel spike at him.

Voldemort got rid of the body easily before blocking the steel spike, he took that moment to remove the knife from his shoulder, that would take longer to heal than the small cut. Voldemort sent three cutting curses followed up with a torture curse. Harry jumped in the air then landed with his feet stomping the ground, a wall made of earth shot out of the ground and took the spells. Harry then pushed the wall and it charged towards Voldemort.

Voldemort quickly destroyed the wall then sent the rubble at Harry, Harry made a shield that blocked the rubble, he then fired a piercing curse at Voldemort. Voldemort blocked the curse then sent his own piercing curse at Harry, followed with a blood boiling curse. Harry rolled backwards to avoid the spells and shot several stunners until he was able to get back to his feet, once he was standing again he fired a blood boiling and coma curse.

Voldemort dodged the first one and blocked the second, he was about to send his own spell when he saw a familiar green spell charging towards him. He quickly conjured some marble that blocked the spell, he then banished the marvel at Harry. Harry extended his free hand and a blast of wind shot out and slowed down the marble long enough for Harry to banish it back to its creator.

Voldemort got rid of the marble and immediately fired a torture curse followed up by an imperius curse and then a killing curse. Harry conjured some marble, the first spell damaged it, the second spell damaged it some more and the third spell destroyed it. Harry instantly responded with an organ liquifying curse followed by a piercing curse and a killing curse.

"My, my" Voldemort said after blocking the first two and dodging the third "you certainly know how to play" he finished by firing a spell designed to choke the victim.

"I play to win" Harry said as he ducked under the spell "admit it, you're enjoying this" Harry said just as he fired off an eye gouging curse at Voldemort followed with a knockback jink and a stunner, not effective against the dark lord but do their job in stalling and distracting and if they managed to hit then physical damage would be on the list.

"I must confess, I am enjoying this" Voldemort admitted, easily blocking Harry's spells. "You and me share quite a few things in common."

"Oh, do tell" Harry said in an intrigued voice just as he dodged a knife that would have pierced through his eyes.

"Where to begin" Voldemort mused as he blocked another of Harry's spells "we're both talented, if it wasn't for the scars in your face then I would've pointed out we were both handsome young men"

"Actually I am good looking" Harry interrupted just before blocking a blue spell "I didn't believe it but I asked a few girls and apparently I am, they say scars add characters and that I have a 'bad boy' thing going on. Which I suppose I do."

"Hmm" Voldemort sent a bone breaker at Harry who dodged it "as I was saying, we're also powerful. Far above our fellow students, we're also both speak parsletounge. A truly rare gift."

"True" Harry conceded as he returned fire.

"Why fight Harry?" Voldemort said as he blocked the spell "We both know that Dumbledore is not the right person to lead the magical world"

"And I suppose you are" Harry said as he blocked a purple spell from Voldemort.

"Who else?" Voldemort smiled and sent a skin shredding curse that clashed against Harry's heart rupturing curse. "So join me Harry? We are both wizards of great power, at my side you wouldn't be just an average school student, you can be my second in charge."

"That's tempting" Harry said honestly.

"Join me Harry" Voldemort continued speaking just as he batted away another spell "together we could be great, at my side you can do whatever it you want."

"That is honestly tempting" Harry admitted just as a cutting curse grazed his left shoulder, but he ignored the pain as it was only a small cut "however I can't, partly because Libra will likely kill me after the school year ends, partly because I won't admit to joining you in front of all of wizarding Britain, partly because the old goat won't leave me alone and mostly because you killed my parents." Harry added the last bit with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I do apologise Harry but it had to be done, I do wish I never had to kill your father, such a shame to waste such pureblood."

"What about my mother?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes just as a blood boiling curse nearly hit him.

"What about her?" Voldemort said in an uncaring voice just before blocking a piercing curse and a stunner "You expect me to care for a mudblood?"

"What did you say?" Harry stopped moving just after dodging a killing curse "What...did...you say?" he asked in a slow voice.

"I called your mother a mudblood" Voldemort sneered at him "I'm sorry if that bothers you but that's what she is, nothing more than a filthy mudblood who didn't belong in this world unless she was willing to kneel and kiss the feet of those with pureblood. The only sensible thing she did was marry into a good family, shame it was the most insensible thing your father did. Ruining his family's name by marrying a mudblood"

"You...you shouldn't say that word." Harry said with a short and quick laugh just as he casually blocked a yellow spell from Voldemort.

"What mudblood?" Voldemort asked casually, he was then forced back when he had to block a powerful and black spell from Harry.

"Say mudblood...one more time" Harry said in a slow yet dangerous voice with a touch of warning "I dare you...say it...one more time"

"Your mother was a mudblood..." Voldemort didn't get to say much more as Harry roared and aimed his wand at Voldemort.

Fiendfyre shot out of Harry's wand and charged toward Voldemort who widened his eyes as the flames from hell took the form of a bird and flew towards him. Voldemort quickly built up some power then slashed his wand, getting rid of the fiendfyre, something that took him more effort than with usual fiendfyre. Just as the flames disappeared he heard another roar. He looked up just in time to see Harry Potter in the air, his right fist pulled back and a look of pure anger on his face.

Voldemort jumped back in time to dodge the first punch when Harry hit him with a left body shot followed by a right hook to the face, Harry then followed through with a jab-jab, right hook combination to Voldemort's body before he repeated the same thing with his face. Voldemort powered through the pain and tried to shoot a spell at Harry, Harry pushed his arm away, causing the spell to fly off and hit a gravestone. Harry kneed Voldemort in the ribs that had been exposed by pushing his arm away, he then spun around and elbowed Voldemort in the face and followed up with a jumping knee to the jaw.

Voldemort staggered backwards and tried to fire off a spell at Harry, Harry ducked under Voldemort's arm and elbowed him on the inside of one leg before using his other elbow to hit him on the inside of the other leg. He then pushed up to his feet, Harry used his left hand to grab Voldemort's wrist and point his wand away from him and used his right arm to hit Voldemort with multiple forearm strikes to the face and neck, Voldemort tried to use his free hand to push Harry away but Harry countered by grabbing it with his own free hand and then started kneeing Voldemort repeatedly in the ribs.

Voldemort was unpleasantly surprised to realise that Harry punched harder than the average person his age, it was even more unpleasant when Harry punched him in the shoulder that hadn't yet completely healed from the knife. Voldemort made a quick decision and fired a spell which hit the nearby ground, causing it to explode, the explosion knocked both Harry and Voldemort to the ground.

Both suffered from being suddenly thrown onto the ground, Voldemort was able to create some distance and stand to his feet before he aimed his wand at Harry, Harry kipped up to his feet and kicked Voldemort's arm so his wand moved and he was fortunately able to do it in time to avoid a killing curse. Harry hit him with a palm strike under the chin then grabbed Voldemort by the waist before he kicked his leg to lower the man, he then intentionally fell backwards and pulled Voldemort with him, causing Voldemort to land on the upper half of his back.

Voldemort tried to aim his wand at Harry while on the floor but found his attack countered by Harry redirecting his arm away and elbowing him in the face. Voldemort rolled away and stood to his feet at the same time as Harry, Harry rushed towards him, ducking under the killing curse that Voldemort fired. He then redirected Voldemort's arm once again before jumping up and kneeing Voldemort under the chin, he grabbed Voldemort in mid-air and pulled the both of them down to the floor.

The two ended up with Harry putting Voldemort's wand arm in an arm bar, Voldemort tried to fire a few spells at Harry even in this lock but Harry did his best to make sure that the wand was pointed away from him. Voldemort began struggling just as his wand lit up green, he was stronger than Harry and began moving his hand so his wand would aim at Harry. Harry quickly slapped the wand out of Voldemort's arm and increased the pressure on the lock, yet Voldemort's arm wouldn't break.

Voldemort growled and pushed himself to his feet, he stood up, Harry still wrapped around his arm. Harry didn't allow himself to stay surprised at Voldemort's strength for longer than a second, he kicked Voldemort in the face and back flipped off of him and onto the floor. He then hit him with a left round house kick to the right ribs, instantly he spun around in the opposite direction and used the same leg to kick Voldemort in the left leg, he span again and jumped in the air before hitting him with a right round house kick to the head.

Voldemort was pushed backwards by the kick, he knew that he needed to create distance as Potter was clearly the better hand to hand combatant. If it wasn't for Voldemort's new body then he likely would have lost by now and become an unconscious body waiting to be killed or taken to the authorities. Probably the former with Potter, he was lucky that he had his horcruxes.

Harry continued to attack Voldemort using his hands, feet, elbows, forearms and knees. The death eaters were watching with worried expressions that were hidden behind their masks, they couldn't believe that their lord was losing, especially to muggle hand to hand combat. There was also a worry about what would happen if Harry Potter managed to defeat Voldemort, would he then go after them?

The Libra assassins watched with thoughtful expressions that were hidden by their masks. Potter was an enigma for them, he was officially at a delta level, apparently he was the youngest delta in recent history. Yet he managed to not only beat several deltas, multiple omegas and a beta in one night. And now he was single-handedly fighting Voldemort who, if he was an enemy of Libra, would have gotten at least two betas sent to deal with him. Plus his skill and powers were far too advanced for someone who had only spent such a limited time training with Libra.

Harry hit Voldemort in the stomach with a left punch before striking him in the side with a right hook, he then hit him in the face with a left jab and once again in the body with a right punch. Voldemort, who was by no means a combat expert, tried to push Harry away, Harry side stepped and grabbed Voldemort's right arm and bit down on his forearm, the dark lord let out a gasp of pain just as Harry removed his mouth and spat in Voldemort's eye. Harry then let go of Voldemort's arm and hit him with a spinning kick to the chest that sent him backward, Voldemort landed on his back but quickly rolled on his feet, however he wasn't quick enough to stop Harry who caught up to him and continued his physical assault.

Voldemort pulled his arms together, making it look like he was trying to cover up, he then let out a shout as he pushed his arms out, sending a wave of magic that pushed the Libra assassins back a few feet at the same time as it knocked the death eaters down. As for Harry it sent him flying backwards, he landed on his back but the momentum kept him going so he rolled several times before stopping right in front of a gravestone. Voldemort wanted so much to take a few seconds to rest but instead he quickly went for his wand, and fired a cruciatus curse just as Harry stood up.

The curse hit him dead centre in the chest, shoving him backwards and causing him to smash through the gravestone and land heavily on his back with his whole body feeling like it was in pain. He coughed, partly because of the pain and partly because of all the dust that went up in the air.

Voldemort took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths, he wowed to keep Potter a distance away from now on, he would not let him close enough to engage in hand to hand combat. Voldemort was feeling tired and knew he had to end this quickly, while he had increased strength and durability, his new body did not have increased stamina. Everyone was watching him, if he didn't beat Potter by himself then he would not only lose respect amongst his men but he would also lose some of the fear he had spent so long trying to install in the pathetic sheep of the wizarding world. If Potter beat him then they would have hope, and he couldn't allow that. He needed to make an example out of Potter, show the people what happened when someone stood up to him.

Harry couched heavily, he got to his knees and was about to stand up when the ground under him exploded and he was went flying backwards and landed behind another gravestone, he coughed again and powered through the pain, he used the gravestone to help himself get up. The gravestone exploded, sending Harry flying backwards and crashing into another gravestone. He couldn't hold back the groan that came out of his mouth while his body protested against him moving at all.

A killing curse was sent his way, he barely ducked in time when he saw a spell go behind him and hit the ground, it exploded and Harry was sent flying in the direction of Voldemort, he landed face first, he tried to stand up but didn't manage it in time as Voldemort fired a cruciatus curse that hit him. Harry couldn't stop the scream of pain that erupted out of his mouth as he felt like every part of his body was on fire, Voldemort held the curse up for several seconds before he stopped.

Voldemort stood, a short distance away, panting and breathing heavier than he usually did. Harry was on this back on the floor, panting and sweating as his body kept twitching. The people of magical Britain were amazed by the fight put up by both of them, they were now also fearing the outcome of the duel.

"Such a shame" Voldemort said once he composed himself "such a shame you wouldn't join me Potter, you would have been my best death eater. I will give you one last chance, pledge your allegiance to me and you shall live."

"Go..." Harry coughed "...to hell...nobody...controls me!"

"It seems you still need to learn some respect." Voldemort said before he struck Harry with the torture curse again, Harry screamed in pain and agony.

* * *

_"Come on" Five year old Harry Potter struggled to escape the man's wrist lock, the man held it on him effortlessly with one arm. _

_Harry was on his knees with his right arm stretched behind his back and his wrist bent in a wrist lock by a single hand. Harry supposed that it made sense, he was an adult while Harry was just five. But that didn't mean that Harry was going to give up. Harry continued struggling, he tried to move his body in a way where it wouldn't hurt so much but he couldn't. __He tried pulling his arm away, he tried moving his wrist but it still didn't work._

_"Come on" The man said again "if pain stops you then you're going to be better off hiding in a ditch all your life. Pain is just your body telling you it doesn't like what it's receiving, you need to know when to listen to it and when to ignore it. You are the master of your body, not the other way around. You can't overpower me, you need to think of something else."_

_An idea came into Harry's mind, it would hurt but he had seen others get healed from worse. Harry took a deep breath then moved._

_The man blinked when he heard an audible snap and a shout of pain, the boy had broke his wrist, he never intended to break the boy's wrist. He let go of Harry's wrist, Harry right arm fell to his side while his left hand reached for a rock on the floor._

_"Kid" The man said as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder, he turned him slightly when Harry span around and struck the man with the rock right on the head. The man stumbled back before landing on his butt, his vison became foggy just as blood began pouring from above his left eye. _

_Harry braced himself, expecting punishment, what he got instead was laughter. The man laughed as the blood poured off of his forehead._

_"Kid...you...you are something else!"_

* * *

Harry managed to move his arm and aim it at Voldemort's feet, Voldemort didn't notice, he was too busy enjoying himself as he saw Harry Potter screaming and shaking in pain, a burst of fire shot out of his hands and burnt Voldemort's exposed feet. Voldemort let out a shout of pain as he jumped back and waved his and to stop the burning, he roared in fury at being burnt and aimed his wand at Harry.

"FIENDFYRE!" Voldemort bellowed, wanting to give Potter a taste of his own medicine, causing a massive snake made of fire to engulf Harry Potter.

The death eaters laughed as their master's won, the Libra's looked towards each other, they both knew that fiendfyre summoned hellfire flames. Potter may have been able to survive dragon flames but it was impossible for him to survive the flames of fiendfyre.

The people of great Britain were horrified to see their saviour placed under the cruciatus curse then fall victim to fiendfyre, a truly painful death. Fear overcame them, they realised that if Harry Potter couldn't stop them then that meant that they were doomed. Albus Dumbledore surely couldn't stop him, if he could then he would've done it by now.

Voldemort continued to throw more power into his spell, the death eaters began getting worried. The Libra assassins decided to intervene before Voldemort ended up losing control and burning them all.

"Stop" The one on the right said "he's dead, we are the masters of elements but even Libra cannot survive fiendfyre."

Voldemort still continued for several seconds before he stopped, the flames were still there and growing, he would vanish them in a second. He just needed to take a break, his body as powerful as it is was not used to casting so much magic. Even so he was still able to get rid of it, something that showed how brilliant he was as regular wizards were unable to control or get rid of fiendfyre. Voldemort turned to the Libra assassins.

"Potter is dead, you're contract is over" He said, the Libra assassins nodded. They had received their money and the contract was deemed to be complete, they no longer had any reason to be here. "Now, I shall..." Voldemort found himself cut off by a sound he did not expect to hear.

Laughter.

Everyone turned to the flames, the hellfire flames where the laughter originated from when they heard something.

More laughter, not regular laughter, maniacal laughter.

"That's impossible!" The Libra man who stood on the left exclaimed. "

"You said he died!" Voldemort snapped at him, a furious expression on his face.

"He should have died!" The assassin replied defensively "They're are limits, he should be dead!" Voldemort screamed and vanished the fire, everyone saw Harry Potter sitting up and laughing uncontrollably as he looked at Voldemort.

"Please sir, may I have some more?" Harry asked in a small voice between his laughter.

Voldemort let out a primal scream of rage and pulled his wand back, a killing curse on the tip, ready to fire. Harry pulled his arms in, then shot them out and sent a wave of fire out of his body. Voldemort abandoned his spell in favour of shielding, but was still pushed over by the force of the flames, the Libras used a wind shield but the flames broke through it and they were knocked on to their backs. The death eaters were able to remain standing and unharmed only through their combined shielding.

"Impossible" The left Libra said just as he, the other Libra and Voldemort stood up. Voldemort heard him and in a moment where he wasn't thinking clearly, he aimed his wand at him and fired a killing curse that took the assassin by surprise. The assassin slumped and fell to the ground, his fellow assassin became enraged and charged at Voldemort, firing spells as he did so while Voldemort went on the defensive.

Harry laughed again, now that Voldemort had ended the contract the assassins weren't obligated to help him, if he had left them alone then they would've just left but now Voldemort in his rage had made a massive mistake and a huge enemy. Harry then made a mental note of his options, he could help the Libra assassin, he could wait for him to finish and then fight Voldemort or he can run. Yeah...he was going to run.

Harry got to his feet and began running away, unfortunately two of the death eaters heard him, the first death eater rushed towards him and grabbed him, Harry stomped on his foot, then elbowed him in the neck before sending him flying with a wind blast that shot out of his palm. The next death eater tried to hit him with what Harry recognised to be a castration curse, Harry quickly ducked, his hand went into his boot and pulled the knife out and shoved it up between the man's legs, piercing what Harry believed to be the man's private parts. The man screamed in complete and total pain when Harry pulled the knife out and then slammed it into the man's body.

Harry pushed him away and began running further into the graveyard when a cutting curse hit him on his upper back and Harry let out a yelp of pain as he fell to the floor, Harry managed to turn his fall into a roll and get to his knees. He placed his hands on the ground, the Earth below him began rising from the ground and up Harry's arms before it formed an armour around all of his body, apart from his face. Harry began running, he felt a few more spells hit his back and thanked whoever was listening for the fact that he put up the Earth armour to take the hits. Judging by the green light he saw in his peripheral vision he could tell that a few of the spells were killing curses.

Harry kept running but the problem was he didn't know how far the wards extended and he had to run while being chased by death eaters, and the armour was slowing him down. Harry took a deep breath and made a decision to try out something, he had been experimenting with it a little bit but never actually fully used. A blasting curse hit the lower back of Harry's armour and he was pushed forwards and to the ground where he rolled back up to his feet, Harry chose to abandon the armour and instead of mantaining it he let it fall, he waved his arm and the broken bits of the armour were sent right at the death eaters.

Harry snapped his arm to his side and snapped his feet together, making it look like he had just been hit by a body bind. Harry concentrated and suddenly a high burst of flames shot out of his hands and feet, the flames pushed Harry up into the air like a rocket. Harry kept climbing and climbing up the air, building speed and gaining height at the same time as he increased the fire power. At the same time he also manipulated the air around him to help guide him.

Harry was hundreds of feet in the air when he decided now would be a good time to apparate away, wards could be as long as possible but they were never higher than at least five meters above the tallest thing in the wards. Harry apparated away, the mirrors began flying away, going to find Harry.

* * *

People all around the country watched as the mirrors followed him and soon showed Harry falling from the air, as Harry neared the ground he aimed his hands at the ground and shot a jet made of flames from each hand which managed to keep him in the air, but he was tired so he gradually decreased the power just as he gradually kept going lower and lower, people soon saw he was outside of Hogwarts. It made sense seeing as he couldn't apparate into Hogwarts, the only reason the portkeys worked was because the headmaster had altered the ward to allow portkeys for the tournament.

Harry kept going down until he was eventually just above the stadium, people screamed and cheered when they saw him. Harry eventually got to the ground when the flames ceased and he fell face first on the floor. Blood spat out of his mouth and he glared at the cheering crowd, yes he was happy that they were happy that he was alive but he had just escaped Voldemort and didn't need his ears to burst.

"Arry!" A voice called, Fleur rushed towards him and turned him on to his back "Are you okay?!" She asked, tears dripping down her face.

"I'm fine Fleur" Harry said, Fleur cried and pulled him into a hug. Seconds later Harry felt another body hug him, judging by the hair he guessed it was Delphi.

"Harry!" Two voices called out. Sirius and Bellatrix, who had rushed to Hogwarts as soon as they heard Harry was in danger, rushed up to Harry and also joined the hug.

"Wait!" Bellatrix said suddenly and pulled everyone off of Harry, apart from Fleur who was still holding him up

"But Bell..." Sirius started only to be interrupted.

"No! He just survived Voldemort!" Bellatrix said in a firm voice "He will be taken to the hospital wing first and once we're sure he's fine then we will hug the life out of him, if we do it now then we'll just hurt him more!" Bellatrix's voice was one that said there would be hell to pay for anyone who dares to challenge her.

"You're right" Sirius wasn't happy about his hug being ended sooner than he liked, but he knew Bellatrix was right. "I'll carry him"

"We should levitate him" Delphi said

"No" Sirius shook his head "that could cause more damage, this is the better option" Sirius said before slipping one hand under Harry's legs and another under his back and gently picking him up, Fleur grabbed on to his hand that dangled in the air. The group started walking towards the hospital wing, when Dumbledore began walking alongside him.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" he asked.

"I'd be better if you morons stopped shouting, I am right here" Harry complained.

"What do you want Dumbledore?!" Bellatrix scowled, not in the mood to listen to the old man.

"I have just spoken with the minister" Dumbledore either didn't notice the way Bellatrix had chosen to speak to him or decided to ignore it "he was tempted to claim everything was fake, but I pointed out to him that nearly the whole country has seen it and the fact that the mirrors have been tested repeatedly. I do not know what he will do now, perhaps he will try to prepare for Voldemort or merely do something to make it look like he is. Cornelius isn't exactly the sort of person suited to lead in a war."

"Idiot" Sirius muttered, Dumbledore heard him but pretended he didn't.

"Harry, I need to speak to you about..."

"It can wait" Delphi interrupted "my brother over here is going to go to the hospital wing and rest"

"Now I understand but this is important and..."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius growled "We are not in the mood"

"Sirius, please, I understand but like I said, this is important and..." Dumbledore was interrupted by being blast off his feet and landing on his back.

"Nothing is more important to us than Arry's health!" Fleur glared at Dumbledore, wand still in her hand. "My next spell won't be so light! You will stay away until he is healed!" The group continued walking, leaving Dumbledore.

"Fleur" Harry said in a small voice.

"Yes Arry?" She turned to him, she wondered if he needed help, at this moment she would give him anything he possibly needed.

"You look fucking hot when you're angry" Harry said with a small grin.

"Glad to know you're alright if you can flirt" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because my girlfriends a hot veela and you're a virgin"

"I am not a virgin!"

"Could have fooled me"

"What is stopping me from just dropping you right now?"

"The fact that the girls would see it as a challenge to kill you before the others" Harry replied, Sirius gulped and looked at the girls who were all glaring at him.

"Fine, but I'm still not a virgin" Sirius mumbled. Eventually they reached the hospital wing, Sirius walked over to the nearest available bed and put Harry in it.

"Hey" Harry said suddenly "I did good...right?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"You did brilliantly Harry" Bellatrix said with a soft smile as she ruffled his hair, he smiled and leaned his head into her hand.

"You really were brilliant Harry" Delphi said just as Tracy, Daphne and Fay arrived. Though the three stayed silently in the back so they didn't interrupt the family moment. "Now people have seen you fight Voldemort, they all know how strong you are. I mean Voldemort himself!"

"Didn't win though, did I?" Harry sighed.

"Harry, many people older than you have fought Voldemort and not even managed to survive." Sirius said seriously "Heck, most people shit their pants just hearing his name. The fact that you managed to handle him and escape him plus two assassins and death eaters means that..."

"No, I'm not upset over that" Harry interrupted "that's just more work for me now. Merlin, I've got to deal with Libra and then Voldemort. Why can't life be simple?"

"It just isn't" Bellatrix shrugged "sometimes we get cards we don't want, but we just have to deal with them."

"Bellatrix, you've never played cards in your life" Sirius couldn't help but point out "pick a better example"

"I get it" Harry said while Bellatrix glared at Sirius. He then looked at Fleur who was still holding his hand. "Hey...I said I would survive...didn't I?"

"Yes, you did" She said, using her free hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm still here" He smiled at her.

"Arry" She shook her head and leaned down before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Arry, would you like some water to heal you up?"

"Not yet" Harry shook his had "it tires me out, I need to either rest or have a potion to give me more energy before I manage to heal myself."

"I think rest will be much better" Sirius suggested.

"Yes" Bellatrix agreed. "Go and rest now Harry, we will be here when you wake up."

"Fine" Harry nodded "but first I think I should say goodbye to the others"

"Others?" Fleur asked and the girls walked up to the group.

"Um...some introductions please" Sirius said

"Well that's Delphi's girlfriend Daphne" Harry pointed at Daphne, he then pointed at Tracy "that's Daphne's lover Tracy and the other one is Fay who is Delphi's lover."

"We're not lesbians" Delphi rolled her eyes.

"Shush" Harry said "I am hurt, allow me my moments to irritate you."

"We are Harry and Delphi's **friends**" Daphne said, emphasising the last part and giving Harry a short glare. "We were really worried about you" She added, her face softening.

"Thanks" Harry smiled at them "so you guys all saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah!" Fay nodded "The whole country did, you were awesome!"

"Awesome?" Tracy scoffed "That's an understatement, he just went wand to wand with you-know-who himself!"

"Pick a better phrase then 'wand to wand'." Harry rolled his eyes before letting out a small yawn.

"It's time to go to sleep Harry" Bellatrix said softly as she ruffled his hair once more.

"Fine, good nig..."

"Mr Potter!" Harry was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, who had just arrived. "Stay down! I will check you immediately!"

"Goddamn it" Harry groaned.

* * *

A.N: Whoa, this took me so long to write. I checked it and it was 10,452 words before I began writing this message. This is probably my longest chapter for the story so far. I have to admit, I was honestly tempted to just write part of it and then send that off and have you all wait until later for the second part, but I decided that you deserve better than that. This message is now going to take a brief break so we can stop at the apparition point and apparate to review street

* * *

Review street:

Damien NightFall - good chapter; but with the character you have created it makes no sense that he is willing to enter a situation highly likely to kill him for two people he really doesnt care about.

**Response - **You're right, that's a good point. To be honest I was just a bit tired when I wrote that last chapter I was a bit tired and a bit lazy and I didn't really think about it. I tried to correct that in this chapter of the story. Thanks for reading.

Thundramon - In this line "They took Shadow and Delphi for the fucking task!"" I think you mean Gabrielle

Response - Thanks for pointing that mistake out, I've corrected it now.

Hank1967 - Excellent chapter! Glad to see Harry got rid of the Death Stick. Something that powerful shouldn't be in Dumbledore's hands. Loved the start of the second task! Too funny that Harry got zero points. Come on, anyone that powerful that he can do so much damage at least deserves style points alone! Also enjoyed seeing him allow Fleur to take the cup. I was rather surprised that it was not a portkey to the graveyard, but on further thought, I would guess that either Malfoy or Voldemort took out the contract on him. I really feel sorry for those guys... Nah! Great job! Thanks for the quick updates. They make this story so much more enjoyable!

**Response -** Yes, you see I had to cut the 'master of death' thing in the bud because I just know if it was still an option then I'd make Harry become master of death and easily overpower everyone. As for the bit about points, I agree with you completely man. As for Fleur taking the cup, I was tempted to just have it be a portkey to the graveyard like in cannon but I just figured you guys might like the little twist I put in. Thanks for reading.

magitech - Well if Dumbles doesn't wise up he may have to say goodbye ot his balls, not that he ever used them, the gutless bastard.  
If it's common knowledge about the special relationship between familiar and human, then it shows just how callous and arrogant Dumbles is if he thinks he can get away with it. Except for his mosst unthinking minions, everyone's opinion of him should nose dive.

Like how there will re repercussions from kidnapping Gabby. Tricking her into agreeing (which probably happened in canon) still isn't legal as she's a minor and Maxime is NOT acting in loco parentis as her family was right there.  
I can believe Granger volunteering because she worships Dumbles and wouldn't want to bother her parents. In canon she lied to them about what she got up to at Hogwarts. If she really did tell them the truth any decent parent would pull her out instantly and look for alternate schooling.

Hmm so Libra is stupid. They must know about the mirrors so they've been publicly caught breaking their word about the time Harry was given.  
Not a smart business move for a buncn of for hire assassins.  
Unless it was DE's in Libra masks? Now that's suicide for the DE's using Libra as a front, they wont like that at all. But DE's are really stupid after all.

**Response -** Yep, the reason I put Shadow as the hostage was partly because most people thought it was Delphi and I thought it'd be a nice surprise. I was considering Delphi but having Dumbledore forcefully put her in the lake is a bit far on the stupid scale and he knew that Bellatrix, Harry and Sirius could screw him over. As for Shadow, WE love shadow but as far as Dumbledore is concerned he is just a 'dark' creature.

As for Gabby, I had just thought about it for a bit and I began wondering what would convince an eight year old Veela to put herself under the lake for an hour. I think it had to either be against her will or she simply didn't understand how dangerous it was, I mean if her older sister could get injured/hurt in there then what chance would she have? I think it's like asking a child to work in a science lab and not properly explaining the dangers.

As for Libra, they now no longer care about secrecy. I'll reveal more about that later on but a brief explanation is the fact that Harry already pulled them into the spotlight and everyone knows about them, but there is also another reason which will be revealed later on.

zero fullbuster - Love it.

**Response** \- Love you.

* * *

Okay, continuing with the rest of the message.

Now I know some people may think Harry shouldn't have done so good against Voldemort but I argue the following:

* Harry trained with Libra, master assassins and can go head to head with some of their best warriors.

* Harry trained in the chamber (full of Slytherin's books) where Voldemort probably got a lot of his knowledge from, plus the room of requirement which Voldemort hadn't really used apart from to hide his horcrux.

* Harry has already been shown to be more advanced than the others.

* Harry is very motivated.

* He's magically powerful, smart and creative.

* Harry, just like every Libra assassin, has gone through rituals designed to increase strength.

* Both weren't going all out at the start

*Voldemort doesn't know hand to hand combat, why would he when it's a 'muggle' thing? Harry closing the distance is something that makes sense seeing as he's a great hand to hand fighter.

*Voldemort has just got a new body after spending his years as a floating spirit and inhabiting animals before spending a year inhabiting Quirrell then probably some more animals before settling on a baby. It's not like the dude is at his best.

*Harry didn't really beat Voldemort, hurt him yeah but he didn't knock him out or kill him. In fact he actually ran away and tried to escape.

There are probably more reasons but these are just the ones I thought up off the top of my head, I'll probably remember like two more about an hour after I post this.

I didn't spend too long on everyone's reaction to Harry and Voldemort's fight but I will be adding to it in the next chapter. I think I will either have Harry's meeting with Libra in the next chapter or I will add a filler chapter next which will be focused on the end of the year, I haven't decided yet. There are probably more things to say but that should be enough for now, so I am going to end this here because I really want to go and play on my PlayStation now before my brother starts playing on it and I have to wait for him to 'finish in a minute'.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review (I mean I have written nearly 12,00 words here, a review would be appreciated, I need them to live after all).


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 -

"Hmm" Harry slowly opened his eyes, he looked around, he was still in the hospital wing. Last night he had resisted the urge to burn Madam Pomfrey as she spent the last night fussing over him and then trying to force him to drink some potions. Harry refused most of them, if he could heal his body with a shower then he was not going to waste time drinking horrible tasting potion.

Plus when he healed his body then he was just going to have some useless potions in his body, the only potions he took was one to reduce the effect of the cruciatus curse and help him with the pain. After he had changed into some pyjamas he took another potion to help him go sleep.

He leaned up on his elbows and looked around, Bellatrix and Sirius were sitting on chairs at the end of his bed, Delphi sat on a chair on his left while Fleur sat on a chair on his right with Shadow on her shoulder and her hand in his. They were all sleeping apart from Shadow who noticed Harry get up and flew towards him and landed on his shoulder, Harry suddenly felt a wave of emotions coming from Shadow.

"Hey" Harry said softly in a whisper so he wouldn't wake the others "are you alright buddy?" Shadow let out a soft trill and rubbed his head against Harry's face "I know Shadow, I'm sorry but Libra were there and you know that if they had seen you then they would've tried to attack you or capture you. Plus they probably had wards to stop you and it was better not to risk it." From what Harry could sense Shadow understood but he still wasn't very happy about it.

Harry slowly and carefully got out of bed without waking the others, which was difficult seeing as he was still in quite a lot of pain but he managed it. Harry knew where the showers were and was about to make his way over when he remembered his morning ritual, yes he was in pain but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it. It was too ingrained into his mind at this point.

Harry dropped to the floor and began doing some pushups, he did less than he normally did in the morning thanks to the pain but it was enough for him to be satisfied. He got up and walked into the shower room, a quick spell cleaned his face and teeth, he was about to remove the shirt he was wearing when he heard the door open and saw Fleur come in.

"Hey Fleur" He said softly, she walked in, still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"I sensed you wake" She said as she closed the door "I opened my eyes and saw you exercising on the floor before you came here"

"Yeah, I always do push ups when I wake up. It's a habit" Harry shrugged "I planned to have a shower and use the water to heal then come back out and wake you up"

"Well..." Fleur waved her wand and cast several locking and privacy spells, she then walked to Harry, removing her jacket as she did so. She grabbed Harry by the face and pulled him closer for a gentle yet loving kiss. "I am also a bit tired and dirty, perhaps I can join you?" She asked.

By this point her hands had gone grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, being careful not to hurt him as she took it off. She took a minute to examine Harry's body, he was skinny yet his body showed that he worked out and he didn't look sicky. Muscular, with a brilliant set of abs, Fleur was amazed to somehow find an eight pack instead of a simple six. She stared at his body for several seconds, the only thing she really didn't like was the bruises, cuts and marks from his fight yesterday.

She kissed him once again, Harry's arms went around her waist as she began kissing his neck, she slowly began kissing various parts of his body. Harry noted that she focused on the parts of his body that were bruised and damaged from yesterday.

* * *

A while later Harry and Fleur existed the shower together, glad to see that Sirius and Bellatrix were still asleep though Delphi wasn't. She was standing with her foot tapping and her arms crossed as she looked at the two with a serious expression which would have been much more effective if she didn't have Shadow currently resting on her head.

"What?" Harry shrugged "I fought Voldemort and then spent a night in the hospital, can you blame me for wanting to spend tome with my girlfriend and have a nice shower?"

"No" Delphi sighed as she dropped the serious act and walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug "I'm just a bit upset you didn't wake us up"

"I wanted to heal first" Harry said as he hugged her back.

"You seemed fine enough to have sex" Delphi couldn't help but point out as she let go, though her smile was what told them that she wasn't mad.

"I will always be fine enough to have sex" Harry said in his most serious voice ever while looking at Delphi like she was an idiot. "Come on, let's go wake up sleeping beauty, your mum as well" Harry walked over to Sirius and Bellatrix. He gently shook them awake "hello, hello, if you value your organs then wake up?"

"Hmm" Sirius moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "what's going on?"

"I don't..." Bellatrix began speaking but stopped when she saw Harry "Harry!" She said happily and pulled him into a hug. "Oh sweet Merlin!"

"Harry!" Sirius had suddenly woken up and joined Bellatrix in the hug. "I'm so glad that you're fine!"

"Why do you two look more tired than me?" Harry asked once they finished hugging.

"Oh Merlin" Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry saw on the bed while they all took their seats "me and Bell over here spent the whole night trying to keep people from bothering you. Not just adults, but also students. I mean everyone from Gryffindor to Slytherin wanted to get a look at the teenager who fought Voldemort in a one on one battle and survived.

"Forget survived" Bellatrix scoffed "if it went just a little bit better than Harry would have won" There was no shortage of pride in her voice.

"True" Sirius grinned "but we also had to keep out a bunch of reporters, ministry officials including the minister and old Dumbledore himself. By the way Professor Flitwick came by and said you're excused from lessons until you get better, I'm guessing you healed yourself so..." Sirius was interrupted by a cough.

"Um...no...no" Harry quickly shook his head "I am not better, in fact I think a day off will do wonders and..."

"Harry" Bellatrix cut him off "you're having a day off today, then tomorrow me and Sirius are going to take you home for the rest of the year. You deserve it after what you've done."

"But what about Fleur and..."

"Don't worry about me Arry" Fleur interrupted "I have permission from both my parents and Madam Maxime to come with you"

"What? Really?" Harry asked with some disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, I talked with them after you went sleep yesterday. They've agreed to allow it, though I think my headmistress agreed partly because I won the tournament and partly because she is terrified of you."

"Good to know" Harry smiled

"Oh, I'm coming too" Delphi smiled.

"Yes, you've got the day to spend with your friends" Sirius said "then you're spending the rest of the summer with us. Oh...but there is something..."

"I knew it was too good to be true" Harry rolled his eyes "what is it?"

"We needed Dumbledore's permission to take you home" Sirius explained "and...well..."

"The old man is basically saying that he has to speak to you before you're allowed to go" Bellatrix finished.

* * *

"I still can't believe it!"

"I know! Who here is actually brave enough to challenge you-know-who to a duel?!"

"Forget that, who here is brave enough to punch him in the face?!

"Did you see all the curses he used?!"

"Some of those spells were really dark!"

"I remember seeing him use unforgivables!"

"He nearly won!"

"He is way too dangerous to be allowed in school!"

"No we need him here! Nobody's going to mess with Hogwarts with him here!"

"He stabbed a guy's dick!"

Talk like this was happening throughout the school, if people weren't talking about the fact that you-know-who was back then they were discussing Harry's fight with him. The people were now divided when it came to Harry, on one hand he used incredibly dark spells and killed a man that night but on the other hand he fought against the most feared dark lord of all time and nearly won. Harry managed to avoid it for the most part by having Shadow take him to places he needed to go through shadow travelling. For the most part he spent the day in the hospital wing with Fleur, Delphi along with Sirius and Bell plus the girls when they had time to visit.

But eventually Harry had to go to Dumbledore's office, the others wanted to come with him but Harry told them to just stay back and stay ready seeing as he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He figured that Dumbledore wanted to just talk and probably lecture him but he wanted them to be prepared in case the old man decides to try and lock Harry up.

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and did a quick scan of the room like he always did when he entered the office, but this time he gave it more thought as he might actually need to escape. If things got too much then he could either leave through the window or the door, he'd try the last one if possible but if needs be then he'd go through the first. There was also plenty of objects in the office that can be used as weapons, even if they couldn't then Harry could just transfigure them into something.

The room also had limited space which means that Harry could be better served to close the distance and go hand to hand, plus Dumbledore had a normal human body unlike Voldemort, making hand to hand a much better option. Harry looked at the people inside.

Firstly was Professor Flitwick who was here as part of his role as Harry's head of house, the other was Professor McGonagall who was here as Deputy head, there was a woman that Harry recognised as Amelia Bones, plus a man that Harry recognised as Fudge the minister of magic and the final person was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure but it was possible for other aurors to be hidden around the room or come up and trap him, legally they can't do anything but he was a bit worried about them forgetting that.

"Ah, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said "please take a seat"

"I'll take a refusal and stand" Harry said crossing his arms and glancing back and forth between them all.

"It is good to see you up and about Harry" Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Thanks Professor" Harry gave the man a smile in return, Dumbledore wasn't exactly happy about the fact that Flitwick could call him by his first name when he himself couldn't but decided to not say anything. So are you all going to try something?"

"Try something?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Are you going to try and arrest me?" Harry asked "Because if you remember the laws allow me to kill and use whatever spells I want so I haven't done anything illegal. Also if you're planning to try and kill me then that won't work out well for anyone here."

"Mr Potter, we are not trying to kill you" Fudge reassured him "and you won't be arrested."

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Mr Potter, Voldemort is back" Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Harry drawled sarcastically. "I don't see what that has to do with me"

"Mr Potter, you fought him" Fudge reminded him.

"Yeah, and?" Harry shrugged "You all saw what happened on the screens, if you need a witness statement then I will state right now that everything that happened was real. So this is the part where you all go and do your jobs and find him, do us a favour and tell us when you do it."

"You're not going to help?!" Fudge blurted out.

"Do I look like an auror?" Harry asked. "I tried, I fought him, that's more than you lot can say. Voldemort is a mess that you lot should have dealt with before I was born, I am not even fifteen plus I have other things to deal with this summer."

"Like what?!" Fudge demanded "What could be more important than you-know-who?!"

"Oh I don't know...maybe the group of assassins after me" Harry replied "pretty soon I have a meeting with Libra who are going to decide if they want me to live or not."

"We can provide you assistance and..." Amelia Bones started only for Harry to interrupt.

"No, I am sorry but if you can't deal with one dark lord and a couple hundred of death eaters then I am not going to have you deal against an organisation with hundreds, possibly even thousands of trained assassins when just one of the lower rank assassins should be able to deal with at least ten death eaters. Voldemort is nowhere near as big of a problem for me as Libra is. Now I have to spend what little time I have left before I meet them alternating between resting and training so I don't die should they decide they don't want me alive.

Now I am not going to waste time with you, I am going to go now, and if I come back for next year then that means Libra hasn't killed me. Goodbye." Harry turned and began walking away.

"Mr Potter" Several voices said but he just ignored them and walked out.

"Well that could have gone better" Flitwick commented.

Dumbledore also agreed but didn't say anything. The man had a lot of stuff on his mind recently, it had been discovered that the Moody who had taught this year was in fact an imposter and the real Moody was found in a trunk, he was alive but in bad shape. It had been agreed to keep this information private for many reasons. One was the fact that Moody didn't want it known that he was captured, the second was it would cause more fear, the third was it made everyone look bad for not finding out it was an imposter and the fourth was the fact that Harry Potter would never stop mentioning it if he knew.

Dumbledore's mind went back to watching the fight, he was impressed by Harry's skill. The boy had speed, skill and power. At first Harry used basic spells but he gradually kept getting more and more darker, the boy had used horrible spells including unforgivables, most of the spells were also very advanced. Dumbledore was wondering if he had learnt it from Libra or from Bellatrix or perhaps someone else? Libra was possible but the boy was far too knowledgeable and skillful to learn everything from an organisation he only spent a few years with.

Bellatrix was the most likely the person responsible, she had a huge knowledge of the dark arts, even if she claimed to not be a dark witch. Another possibility was that Harry learnt it from someone or somewhere else, the boy was very studious and picked up spells quickly according to the staff. Dumbledore knew he didn't learn those dark spells from the school library, he couldn't have seeing as Dumbledore made sure there were no books with that type of knowledge. Was it possible that he learnt it from the Black family library?

That's something he had to think about later, for now he had more pressing matters. Voldemort was back and thankfully everyone had seen it so there is no denying his return, this was good as it would mean more assistance in stopping him. He would soon have to get the order back up, he needed a meeting place. Hogwarts wouldn't do, as people would notice if lots of non-students and teachers kept coming in and out. There were several safe houses they could use but they would need to be warded, though if possible then he could use the black family home.

The wards on the house were powerful, if he just added a Fidelius charm on to it then it would be perfect. It also gave Dumbledore an opportunity to assess the house that Harry was living in, allowing him to see what has influenced the boy. Speaking of the boy, Dumbledore felt he needed to be guided now more than ever. With Voldemort back Harry needed the guidance that Dumbledore could provide. Yes the boy was talented and powerful but he didn't understand Voldemort.

The battle between the two horrified Dumbledore, he expected such dark spells from Voldemort but not from Harry. Even with his fight in the forest Harry had stuck with simple spells like cutting curses and piercing curses and he used a lot of fire, something he had an affinity for. Dumbledore needed to convince Harry that there were better ways of going about it, the casual taking of life was not what was needed to inspire the people. If this continued then more people would start copying it and soon there'd be chaos as everyone tries to kill everyone else.

Another problem was the Libra assassins, Dumbledore barely knew anything about them as there was barely any information available. From what he had seen so far they were trained from when the were young and were very dangerous people when compared to the average person. He didn't know what to do with them, Harry was refusing to see him and would refuse any help that Dumbledore would offer. Dumbledore could try and track Libra down but he figured that they likely had defences against that if they've lived in secret for so long.

At this point all he could do was hope that Harry would be able to survive them, if the boy survived Voldemort then he likely had a good chance of surviving them.

* * *

Harry had spent the rest of the school year at home, if he wasn't training then he was spending time with Delphi, Sirius, Bellatrix and Fleur. They might suspect that he was doing it because he thought it might be his last few moments with them, they were wrong, he did it to remind himself why he was fighting. Harry had spent time talking with Delphi, allowing her to draw him, he had played games with her like chess and word games, games he usually wouldn't play but whatever made her happy.

He had sat down and diligently listened to Sirius's stories about his parents, something that always brought a smile to the old marauders face. He had also just spent some time talking to the man, one of the things they discussed was Dumbledore's request to use the house for his order of the phoenix meetings. On one hand it was bothersome, but on the other hand it was possible that it would make a difference and Dumbledore offered to place a Fidelius charm on the house. All Harry said was that it was his choice but if he took the option then he should make sure to make himself the secret keeper.

With Bellatrix he had sat down with her at night everyday before he went to sleep, sometimes they talked, over times they just had a snack. One time Harry just had her relax as he massaged her shoulders, some days the two shared a blanket and just opened up a pair of books. Nobody mentioned Libra, it wasn't needed, they just enjoyed their time together. If Bellatrix fell asleep before Harry then he would carry to her room and tuck her into bed, plant a kiss on her head and wish her goodnight. Bellatrix wasn't as strong as Harry so if he fell asleep she did whatever she could to make the spot he had chosen comfortable seeing as she didn't want to wake him by levitating him. She would plant a kiss on his forehead, ruffle his hair and put a few spells around him so he wouldn't be disturbed.

As for Fleur, Harry spent a lot of time with her when he wasn't with anyone else. Fleur seemed to be the person who was most bothered by this, Harry thought that it was possible that she was more upset about it than he himself was. She hid it well, but Harry could tell. Several times he promised her he'd come back, she said she believed him but apparently she couldn't stop wondering about what would happen. The last two days before he had to leave where intense for the both of them.

Two days before he had to leave Fleur had suddenly asked to see him upstairs, Harry had followed her upstairs, noting that she wore a blue tank top and white shorts when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into his room before locking the door and silencing the room. The shoved him against the door and kissed him aggressively, passionately. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she snogged him like she was possessed, his hands went to her rear and he squeezed several times as she grinded on him and removed her top revealing a black bra.

This continued for several minutes when Fleur turned around and began grinding her rear against Harry's crotch, Harry's hands went to her hips and she continued going before she eventually grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them to her chest, she looked over her shoulder and kissed him as his hands squeezed her chest and her rear kept grinding against him. Eventually Harry pushed off from the door and pushed Fleur to the bed where she bent over and smiled at him. The love making that night was passionate and fast, the two went at it like it was a mission.

The next day was different.

On Harry's final day he spent some time alternating between everyone, at night he bid goodbye to everyone and went to his room, a little while later Fleur walked in. She wasn't wearing something short and revealing this time. No, she came in wearing silver high heels along with a beautiful blue dress that extended to just above her ankles, her hair was straight and flowed past her shoulders. Much like in the yule ball she had worn just the right amount of make up.

She closed and silenced the room before slowly walking over to Harry who was sat on his bed, she sat down next to him. Without a word she placed her hands gently on his face and brought their lips together, this kiss wasn't as aggressive as the last one but it had just as much if not more emotion. Eventually the pair separated, Harry smiled as he looked at her.

"You look beautiful" He said honestly.

"I wanted to look my beast" She gave him a sad smile.

"You look beautiful even at your worst" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Thank you Arry...I...I want to apologise."

"What for?" He asked, genuinely confused,

"These past few days you have been telling me that you would survive...you would survive for me" Fleur said, lowering her head "it was...a sign of your love...you said that you would survive this for me and I offended that by doubting it"

"Hey" He interrupted as he placed a finger under her chin and got her to look up so she would look at him "I don't blame you, there dangerous but all I can promise you is that I will do my best. As for love, I doubted that you loved me at the start, but I am glad that you've proven me wrong. For Libra, for the death eaters, love is a weakness. I would've agreed, but now I have everyone and I have you and now I will fight with all my life just to keep you all with me."

"Arry...I...I love you!" She said, fighting away tears.

"I love you too, and I want you to promise me something"

"What?"

"If I die, not that I plan to do so, but if I do then please just...be happy. Find someone else if you have it in you but if you don't then just be happy and promise me you'll try and live your life to the best of your ability."

"Arry...I..."

"Please Fleur" He said "do it for me". Fleur responded by pulling him into another kiss.

"I promise" She said in-between kissing, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist, the two fell back into the bed and began making love, it wasn't like last night. No, this time it was slow, it wasn't about feeling good, it was about letting each other know that they loved each other.

* * *

Soon the day arrived for Harry to finally go to Libra. A letter arrived by eagle, once the eagle had delivered the letter it was scared away by an absolutely furious Shadow who was definitely upset about everything that was happening to his master. Inside the letter was a portkey, the letter said it exactly five minutes before it would activate. Harry had dressed in black dragonhide boots and trousers, the boots hid a knife each, he also had knee and shin pads under the trousers.

Harry also had on a black sleeveless shirt. He had a knife holster on his left leg with a knife that Harry had dipped in venom, luckily Harry was immune to any and all types of venom thanks to some rituals that he had performed in the chamber, he doubted that Libra had performed the rituals as they didn't have a basilisk. Harry wanted to coat the knife with basilisk venom but that would probably burn through the knife unless it was goblin made. The venom was from a snake that Harry had summoned, he then used magic to combine the blade and the venom. The snake was one of the most venomous snakes in the world, it's venom would be able to kill within half an hour. Harry waved his wand and made that particular knife and holster invisible, it was possible that they'd find it but on the other hand he doubted they would consider it.

All of Libra believed that if they decided he was to die today then he would have no chance of surviving and wouldn't bother trying to fight back and delay the inevitable, some might expect him to fight and some might not. But then again the elbow pads and dragonhide clothing kind of give it away.

He couldn't honestly say what would happen, he had his mask on the table next to him, he was trying to decide if he should wear it. One hand he wasn't Libra anymore but on the other hand he couldn't deny that it had some advantages like letting him know if he was fighting betas or deltas and it provided some protection for his face.

"Alright, well this is it" Harry said in as calm as voice as possible.

"H...Harry, I...oh come on! There's got to be another way!" Sirius protested "I just got you back! I don't want to lose you!"

"Thanks Sirius" Harry let out a short laugh "I...well the feeling's mutual. Listen guys..." Harry said when Delphi and Bellatrix were about to speak "...I will come back"

"We know" Bellatrix said, tears dripping down her face. "we believe in you...it's just...be careful please"

"Sure" Harry said just as Delphi reached forwards and hugged him.

"Come back okay" She whispered into his chest.

"Promise" Harry said, raising his pinky finger, Delphi just snorted and wrapped her own pinky finger around it after letting him go.

"A pinky promise?" She asked with disbelief, teary eyes and a shaky voice.

"I can't think of anything more serious" Harry said jokingly, he kissed Delphi on the forehead before turning to Fleur. "Fleur I..."

"I know" She said, planting a small kiss on his lips "I know...just come back as soon as possible"

"You got it." Harry grinned, Shadow landed on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry Shadow" Harry said picking up Shadow and placing him on Fleur's shoulder "but you need to stay here" Shadow squawked in protest "buddy, they know about you and are probably expecting you, you'd be helpful but I can't worry about Libra and you at the same time" Shadow let out a sad trill "I know buddy" Harry said understandingly as he rubbed the back of Shadow's head "but I need you to do something for me, look after these lot until I get back."

Shadow let out another trill, Harry took a deep breath and put his mask on. He grabbed the portkey and portkeyed away.

* * *

Harry landed in a forest, he looked up and saw that he was surrounded by Libra assassins pointing wands at him. The assassins varied in age from fourteen onwards, they were all omegas with a few deltas sprinkled in. Harry raised his hands in surrender, he knew they weren't here to kill him, this was just the welcoming committee. Suddenly a few of them parted and two betas walked up to him, Harry guessed that the betas were around twenty to thirty.

"You dare to come wearing your mask? Traitor!" One of them hissed.

"Well I really didn't know what to wear and I felt like coming here naked wouldn't have been a good option." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I wasn't really planning to show everyone my ding-a-ling."

"If you had then we would have cut it off" The other one hissed.

"Hey, on my body or on the floor, the important thing to remember is that it is still probably bigger than yours" Harry replied "now let's get on with this"

"Hmm" The first one huffed "Follow us" They turned and walked with Harry following behind him. The next several minutes was spent with Harry following the Libra men towards where he was supposed to go, Harry was also convinced that they had taken the longer route just so he could see more assassins that looked like they wanted to kill him. Eventually they stopped in front of a pair of big, brown oak made doors. The Betas stopped and stood on either side.

"You're going to die" The second beta said, Harry could just tell that he was sneering under his mask.

"Yeah well if I die, which I fucking won't, I'll at least be missed." Harry replied and opened the doors, he walked in and the doors were closed as he did so.

The room was pure darkness, Harry gingerly walked forward, ready to put up a wind shield at the slightest sign of an attack happening. Suddenly a light blinded Harry, he immediately got on his knees and put up a wind shied.

"Harry Potter!" A voice boomed, Harry stopped the shield as he realised he wasn't getting attacked but was in fact standing under a spotlight. "You are being charged with betraying the cause, unnecessary and unauthorised killings of your fellow Libra men and women and exposing us to the outside world, three of the biggest crimes that could be committed by one of our own, do you have anything to say?" Silence reigned for several moments before Harry revealed that he did indeed have something to say.

"You are all a very dramatic bunch of fucking assassins"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will have the rest of Harry's meeting with Libra. Before I say anymore, let's go take a walk down review street.

* * *

Review street:

jacktank10 - I really like the smart tactical decisions you make and how you explained them.

**Response -** Thanks, that was a last minute decision I made, it sort of makes sense to me seeing as I have played this Harry as a smart one plus he was assassin trained.

shinobinoyami16 - Great story but how did Harry survive the fiendfyre if the libra assassins didn't think he could?

**Response -** Will be explained later in the story.

YuukiAsuna-Chan - Really? Why in gods name would Harry care at all about his parents? This chapter from Harry's idiotic "you killed my parents" belongs in trash.

It was a war, they where enemies. He really should get that.

**Response -** Yes, I think Harry would complain. I've established by now that this is a Harry who cares for very few people, he lives a shitty life and is then told that his parents were people who loved him enough to sacrifice themselves for him. He then meets the murderer of said people. Now he understands that it was a war which is why he didn't instantly go berserker on him, this Harry understands but that doesn't mean that he likes it. Notice in the chapter how he tried to stay calm and did so until Voldemort insulted his mother, he insulted the woman that he was told died trying to save him and the woman that would've raised him if not for the fact.

Plus unlike other writers versions of Harry this one didn't make a big deal out of it, or at least not big compared to others, he only mentioned it as one of his reasons for refusing to work with Voldemort. Plus he only got pissed when his mother was insulted and if you can accept him getting pissed over his bird possibly getting hurt then it isn't too far out of the realm of reality to have him getting angry at his mother being insulted.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, more for next time, feel free to leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 -

Harry wasn't really enjoying himself at the moment, he challenged anyone to enjoy themselves while listening to a bunch of assassins decide their fate. As of the moment the assassins had brought out a pensive and Harry had to place his memory of the fight at the quidditch world cup in. While they viewed the memory Harry took the opportunity to assess the situation. He was currently in a court room set up, there were at least ten betas for security.

In front of him was the judge's stand, at the top of the stand was three judges. These weren't your standard Libra assassins, they had the same mask but they were different. The three wore black robes, the one on the left had short brown and spiky hair, his mask had a round air symbol on the forehead, the one next to him was female judging by the shape of her body and the long blonde hair, she had a similar symbol but hers was of Earth. Next to her was a man with a mask that had a water symbol and, funnily enough, red hair. These weren't betas, omegas or deltas, they were alphas.

Harry couldn't help but feel intimidated, even though he didn't show it. There were very few alphas in Libra and they were rarely ever seen. It was always made clear that the alphas were to be respected, even the betas had spoken their names with the utmost respect along with fear. He didn't know how strong they were but it was very clear that they were the you-know-who's of Libra. The memory had just finished and the three alphas looked at him.

"Here it shows that you clearly attacked and killed your fellow Libra brother and sisters" The Earth alpha said.

"Why did you do it?" The water alpha asked.

"People I cared about were in danger" Harry answered honestly "if they weren't then I would've left you all alone and stayed out of the way."

"I see" The air alpha replied "when and why did you leave Libra?"

"When I was six, I left Libra because I no longer trusted Libra" Harry replied.

"No longer trust Libra?" The earth alpha repeated.

"You see you all accuse me of being the one to abandon the cause but I think Libra was the one that abandoned it first" Harry responded as he looked straight at them, head facing up and shoulders out "Libra means balance, yes we work as assassins but we no longer kept the balance. The last time I went on a mission the beta that I was with unnecessarily took lives. Then when the 'incident' happened when I was six he tried to kill me. I ran and I was free. You see, Libra tried to control me and I hated that. I hate being controlled, when I escaped I vowed never to be controlled again."

"Hmm" The air alpha took a few seconds to digest what harry had just said "you do know the consequences for the crimes you have committed" It wasn't phrased as a question, nor was it meant as one.

"Death, yes I know" Harry nodded.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" The water alpha asked.

"Please don't" Harry said simply

"Don't?" The earth alpha repeated.

"If you had asked me a while back then I would've let you kill me, I expected death for so long" Harry confessed "I was ready to die. But then...then I started...caring. I found people that I care about...and now I will do anything to protect them and help them. I don't care if I have to defeat Voldemort or the three of you, I will survive for them" Harry finished with no doubt in his voice.

The three alphas were not sure how to react to this, none of the other lower ranks were willing to talk to them like that. They also knew that, despite the boy's power, there was no chance of him beating all three of them, that's why they didn't even bother with handcuffs, yet he spoke with such determination that they thought it possible for a second. They were about to speak again when the sound of wings interrupted, Harry also heard the sound and for a second the briefly wondered if he would need to teach Shadow to learn how to stay when he saw it was not Shadow and in fact a messenger eagle.

The eagle dropped a letter in front of the earth alpha, he took the letter and opened it while the water alpha cast a privacy spell around the three alphas. They read the letter, twice, they then locked eyes with each other. Spending several moments practically talking without words. Eventually they finished and the privacy spell was cancelled out, they all looked at Harry.

"You fought Voldemort before your school year ended" The water alpha half-asked, half-stated.

"Yes" Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"You defeated him?" The earth Alpha asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "he had a body that was stronger than that of an average person, when I tried to break his arm it just wouldn't break. He's also pretty magically powerful, believe me when I say I tried. I was throwing cutting curses, bone breakers, unforgivables, everything."

"There were two of our assassins there too" The air alpha said.

"Yes but I didn't kill them, that would be old Voldy shorts."

"Show us your memory of the event" The earth alpha ordered.

Half a minute later the alphas were watching his fight with Voldemort, they watched with fascination and they were impressed, at least that's what Harry thought he saw when he looked at their eyes. Harry also watched the fight, he took the opportunity to view and critique himself and see where he could improve. Eventually the memory finished, the three Alphas stared at Harry for a couple of minutes, almost as if they were trying to stare into his soul.

"You were very impressive" The air alpha commented, breaking the silence "it is an insult to keep you as a delta, congratulations, you will be promoted to beta."

"Not much good if I die tonight" Harry couldn't help but reply.

"**IF** you die" The water alpha replied.

"Well...yeah...that is what I just said."

"Wait here" The earth alpha said, casting a silencing spell around the three. They were clearly in a discussion, Harry couldn't hear anything they were saying but he did catch their eyes occasionally glancing between himself and the letter. Five minutes later the silencing spell was removed and the three turned to each other.

"It has been decided that you will be given a chance to live" The air alpha said "you will be given a test today"

"A test?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Do not interrupt" The water alpha admonished.

"You are under a magical contract to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, one that requires you to spend another year at Hogwarts, correct?" The earth alpha spoke next.

"Unfortunately" Harry nodded, wondering where they were going with this. This was definitely weird, usually any regular member of Libra would be dead by now. He could tell that they obviously had something planned for him, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He just needed to work on surviving for now and deal with anything else later.

"We are going to give you a very special task" The air alpha told him "but first you must complete two challenges, complete these challenges and we will not kill you"

"If you complete these challenges then we will let you leave today" The water alpha added "and allow you to spend your final year at Hogwarts."

"We will then call on you after the school year ends" The earth alpha finished "then we shall give you a task. If you complete it then you will be absolved of all of your crimes against Libra and re-welcomed as a member of our proud organisation." Harry didn't really want to come back but resisted the urge to tell them that and resisted the even harder urge to ask why. Again, he would focus on it later.

"What happens if I fail the challenges?" Harry asked, even though he had a good idea.

"If you fail?" The air alpha made the smallest of gestures with his hand, a blast of wind flew towards Harry and knocked him backwards. "We kill you" He said simply.

"You could've just said that" Harry glared at them from under his mask as he stood up.

"You have half an hour to prepare yourself for the challenges. Use your time wisely." The air alpha said just as the three alphas stood up.

"Escort him to a room where he can wait" The earth alpha said to the betas in the room.

"Do not harm him and do not allow him to be harmed." The water alpha added just before they walked out.

* * *

In Grimmauld place the mood was quite heavy, the house occupants were all in the kitchen. They were all sat, looking down, nobody was willing to talk. Bellatrix and Sirius looked comatose, Delphi was pale, unconsciously twirling her hair around her finger. Fleur was sat at one end, she had Shadow sat on her shoulder, Shadow would occasionally offer support by rubbing his head against her.

"Bella!" A voice called, everyone snapped to the fireplace. "Sirius!" The voice shouted.

"Andi!" Bella stood up and saw Andromeda fire calling her "What's wrong?!"

"Come to Diagon alley! Quickly!" Andromeda replied

"Andi what's going on?!" Sirius demanded.

"They're showing something on the mirror screens in the alley, Harry's on there"

"Harry!" Fleur blurted out seconds before Delphi. No more words needed to be said, the whole group rushed towards the fireplace and took turns heading to Diagon alley.

* * *

"Forgive me, but are we sure about this?" Air alpha asked carefully as he and the other alphas knelt down and lowered their heads.

"Very sure" A voice replied, powerful and confident all shown with just two words.

"Do you expect the boy to succeed?" Water alpha couldn't help ask.

"I expect...something surprising. Let's not pretend you do not expect the same."

"The boy did survive fiendfyre" Earth alpha noted.

"That was **very** surprising" The voice chuckled.

"Forgive me for asking..." Water alpha began.

"No forgiveness necessary" The voice laughed "questions should be encouraged, don't you think? Ask away my friend."

"Why isn't the boy dead?" Water alpha asked "Any other person would have been executed by now, but you wanted him kept alive. Why?"

"There was too much work put into him to simply let him die, beside he has a more important fate than simply being another body in our kill count."

"What are you..."

"Go" The voice said, suddenly losing all warmth. The alphas nodded, they immediately left without saying another word. Once they were gone the voice let out a soft chuckle "do not disappoint me Harry Potter" he said softly. "Do not disappoint me"

* * *

"Alright, so what's this?" Harry asked once he was portkeyed to the location of his challenge. It was a small island made up of grey rocks, in the centre of the island was a wooden building that was thin and about seven floors high. It didn't look well kept, that told Harry that this wasn't a building they used very often. Any of the buildings that Libra used were well kept and well warded.

He was once again surrounded by betas, though this time there were deltas in as well. One beta walked towards him, it was clear that this beta would be in charge. Harry also saw several mirrors before they turned invisible, this interested him greatly as it meant that Libra was very serious about no longer caring for secrecy.

"Raven" The beta said, he was roughly Harry's age judging by his body "you have been given two challenges, you will be told your second challenge after completing the first. Your first challenge is right in front of you" He gestured to the tower "there are several traps and spells, there are also many libra men that are more than ready to kill you." The beta said the last part a bit sadistically and excitedly "Your challenge is to kill all the people in that building first."

"Okay...quick questions" Harry said as a plan formulated in his head as he looked at them "are there any rules or restrictions?"

"Yes" The beta nodded "you are only allowed to use magic and you cannot engage in hand to hand combat." The Beta explained.

"Is there anyone in that building who is not out to kill me?" Harry asked "Like no innocent hostages or anything like that?"

"No" The beta frowned, now that he thought of it that was a brilliant idea but it was too late to change the task now. Plus he wasn't the one who came up with it and he was not going to argue with those who did.

"Fine, is that it?" Harry asked, the beta nodded. "Fine, give us a sec." Harry began walking towards the tower.

* * *

Everyone watching on the screens began wondering what would happen.

"Is he going to go in and kill them?"

"He's going to die!"

"I don't know what's going to happen!"

"He fought you-know-who! He has a great chance of winning!"

Some of the included people were Bellatrix, Sirius, Delphi and Fleur. All four were watching with hopeful expressions and their thoughts alternated between 'please survive', 'do not get hurt' and 'oh shit'.

* * *

The beta in charge grew impatient, Harry Potter had not yet entered the building, in fact all he did so far was walk around the building twice. He was waiting for the traitor to hurry up and die. After all, that was the point of this, there was no way that Libra would give him this task if they didn't think it would kill him or at least weaken him enough for the second task.

Harry meanwhile was spending the time analysing the building, he cast a few detection charms and couldn't detect any wards. This meant that the building wasn't all that valuable to Libra. He supposed that it made sense as they weren't willing to risk their heavily cared for and expensive buildings being damaged.

"Are you going to enter or not?" The beta eventually asked when Harry stopped by the door of the tower.

"I'm sorry, did you say something asswipe?" Harry asked, feigning a hearing problem.

"You were tasked with..."

"I know" Harry interrupted "it's my fucking task. I know what I have to do."

"Then do it already!"

"Let me tell you something dickweed" Harry said as he walked away from the building "do not interrupt when I'm doing something because I am not afraid to kill you. Also I live my life based off of several things, one of them is 'work smarter, not harder'" Harry turned to the building and pulled his wand out "FIENDFYRE!" He roared.

A huge mass of flames shot out of his wand and took the form of a bird, the flaming bird charged towards the building. The flames began attacking the base of the building, the bird began circling up it and then attacking it from the top.

The people watching through the screens were amazed, fiendfyre was an extremely dangerous spell as the flames were the deadliest flames known to wizarding kind and it was extremely hard to control and usually ended up backfiring on it's attacker. It was why the boy-who-lived received so much awe for masterfully controlling the spell. Eventually Harry stopped pouring out fire, the flames were still going though and attacking the building.

The Libra men weren't worried for their own safety as many of them were capable of putting out fiendfyre, but on the other hand they were more than upset at seeing their building get burnt down, no matter how worthless it was, and the fact that they were losing many of their men. Though they were only omegas and the occasional delta so their lives didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Harry shot several explosive and highly damaging spells at the building while the flames continued to burn the building.

"You can't do that!" The beta in charge complained.

"Actually I can you waste of oxygen" Harry replied as he kept shooting spells "my task was to kill those inside, you never said I had to enter. Now anyone who is in the building will die, and if the escape the building then they are not inside and not my problem. Brains, get one."

Harry continued for a bit more before the building eventually fell down, the fiendfyre was burning the remains. Harry turned to the beta who was currently grinding his teeth together, even though they couldn't see it because of his mask.

"Put out the fire" The beta ordered.

"I could do that" Harry nodded as he walked up to him "I could also tell you to fuck off, in fact I will, fuck off mouth breather. If you want the fire out then put it out yourself." The beta let lose a few curse words under his breath before gesturing to two other betas to go and put the fire out. "So what's my next task?"

"It's rather simple" The beta said while smiling under his mask. "You have to fight two betas in hand to hand combat, weapons are allowed but no magic. I will be one of them, as for the other..." The beta gestured to one beta who walked up besides him. This beta was female, as evidenced by the shape of her body, she had curly blonde hair and she wore gloves that had three spikes coming out of the knuckles. "You may find her familiar."

"You killed my sister!" The female beta hissed "You ripped out her throat"

"Ah...there's really nothing I can say that will make this better, is there?" Harry replied as he took a fighting stance, the other Libra men stepped back and allowed them their space. The two betas he was fighting also took a fighting stance, the three waited to see who was going to make the first move.

The girl went first, she charged at Harry and threw a right hook with the intention of having her spikes rip out Harry's throat, the make beta rushed forward as well. Harry stepped back to avoid the first strike, he then stepped back again to avoid a second from the girl, after that he deflected a kick from the male assassin and ducked under another round house when the male assassin threw a kick aimed at his face, Harry barely managed to block it when the girl tried to slice his throat.

He brought his left arm to cover his throat and that meant that his forearm got scratched instead, he was then kicked in the chest by the make which caused him to fly backwards, he quickly rolled back onto his feet just as the other two reached him. The girl jumped in the air and tried to hit Harry with a spinning kick, Harry quickly ran under her and rushed towards the male and attacked him with a tackle that took him to the harsh ground.

Harry began throwing some very quick punches but they weren't very effective as the male managed to cover up before pushing him off, Harry then rolled to avoid getting his head stomped on by the female assassin. Harry quickly got to his feet where he began deflecting several punches from the girl. The girl tried to hit him in the stomach with her spiked gloves, Harry grabbed her wrist and redirected it with his left hand just as his right arm went around her neck, he took out one of her legs with his own and quickly threw her on to her back.

Harry didn't get to capitalise as the male assassin had chosen that moment to hit him with a jumping kick that sent him flying backwards on to the cold and unforgiving ground, Harry wasn't gifted a second alone with the pain when the male tried to stomp on his head, Harry quickly moved his head out of the way then span and kicked the males legs out so he fell. Both kipped up to their feet and kicked each other at the same time, sending each other back to the ground.

Harry tried to get up when the girl leaped at him with the intent on stabbing him with her spiked gloves, Harry leaned on his left hand and right foot while using his left foot to redirect her arm, he then quickly span onto both hands and his left foot before kicking her away. It was then that a sudden and intense pain erupted in Harry's left hand and he saw that his left hand now had a knife in it. Despite the pain he managed to look at the male assassin who was pulling out another knife, Harry quickly pulled the knife out, ignoring the pain.

The male assassin charged at Harry, ignoring his own surprise at the ease in which Harry powered through the pain, he attempted to stab Harry when Harry rolled out of the way and pulled the knife out of his hand with his right hand and stood up. The male tried to stab Harry with the knife while Harry tried to stab him with his own but both managed to stop each other, this ended with Harry's right arm being held by the assassin's left while Harry held the assassin's right which held the knife using his left hand despite the pain.

The sound of footsteps told Harry that the girl was charging towards him, he quickly turned his lower body and kicked the girl into he stomach, sending her back. The male tried to headbutt him, Harry quickly moved his head to the side and then kicked the males right leg, he then pulled his right hand out of the assassins grip and tossed the knife at the girl and was glad to see it managed to pierce her, she fell to the ground with a small scream as it struck her left shoulder.

The male kicked Harry away, and then tried to slash him repeatedly with his knife, Harry managed to dodge most of his slashes though one ripped a bit of his shirt. Harry ducked and rolled under one attempt to strike him in the neck, he then pulled out his venom coated knife. The male tried to kick him, Harry deflected the kick when the male surprised him by spinning and using the deflections momentum to increase his speed, he struck Harry in the face with an elbow. The mask absorbed most of the impact and force but it still hurt and sent him a few steps back.

The male tried to stab him but Harry dodged to the side and waved his own knife, cutting the man in the side. The man tried to elbow him but Harry ducked then pushed him back with a shoulder block before hitting him with a jumping spinning kick to the chest. the man quickly rolled to his feet and tried to jam his knife in Harry's eye, Harry pushed the man's hand away and then then male tried to punch him with his left hand. Harry caught his wrist with his own left hand and struck him in the side with a knee, he then kicked the man's feet out from under him. Harry knelt down and quickly pushed the male onto his stomach, he then grabbed the males left hand and stabbed him as payback for stabbing his own hand.

The male quickly learnt that Harry could hold a grudge when Harry kept pulling the knife out just to stab him in the hand again in the same spot. Around the third time Harry stopped when he heard footsteps, he turned just in time to lean his head back and avoid getting his throat cut by the female assassins spiked gloves, however he didn't move back in time to avoid getting his chest slashed and ended up with three slash marks across his chest. The girl tackled him and both fell to the ground before rolling to their feet, Harry ducked another attempt to strike him in the throat.

He was beginning to feel that the girl was also capable of holding a grudge.

Harry tried to cut her with his own venom coated knife, but she ducked then kicked it out of his hands. To his horror it went flying and landed by the other Libra assassins that were watching the fight. Harry quickly refocused and ducked under a round house kick, he then pushed the girl away and leaned down to grab a rock. The girl tried to stab him with her spiked gloves again but this time she aimed for his heart with her left hand, Harry quickly brought the rock up and she pierced the rock instead.

Harry then used his free arm to elbow the spikes at the same time that he pushed the rock upwards, the girls spikes broke and her hand now hissed with pain. She took a second but continued, she tried to slash him and stab him several times but Harry managed to block, deflect and avoid her attempts. She threw a kick at his head with her left leg, he blocked it but she quickly pulled it back and tried to slash his lower leg. Harry saw what she was going for and quickly jumped up to avoid the attack and knee her in the face, her mask absorbed most of it but it would still cause some pain.

She threw a quick right but Harry caught her wrist with his right hand and used his elbow to strike her in the throat, he then used both hands and pushed her away. She landed on the ground, the sound of grunting told Harry that either the male assassin was getting up or someone chose the worst place possible to start having sex. Harry looked and saw the male assassin trying to get up, he was slow and looked very tired, so it was clear that the venom was having an affect, the blood loss probably wasn't helping him either.

Harry quickly reached into his right boot and picked up a knife and tossed it at the male, the knife struck the male in the chest, and he fell back to the ground.

Harry didn't get too think more of the male when the girl quickly rushed towards him, Harry stepped back but this time Harry was unable to avoid her attack and ended up getting stabbed in the abdomen. Fortunately she didn't manage to get the spikes all the way in, but it still hurt like a bitch. Harry fell to one knee as the girl let out a small laugh.

"Does that hurt?!" She laughed sadistically.

"Pain's an old friend" Harry said in the most uncaring voice he could currently manage, keeping the girls attention on her. As she turned to glare on him she didn't notice his left hand sneaking into his left boot, it was more difficult with the fact that his left hand was stabbed but he had to chose between pain now or death in a minute, he knew which one he was going for. He felt fortunate that he had his mask on otherwise his face would be showing just how in pain he was.

"You're going to die now!" She hissed as she pulled her hand back, causing the spikes to pull out and Harry to gasp in pain. She reared her hand back, ready to stab Harry again, this time she was going to go for his heart. Her hand went forward but suddenly stopped.

Her body shivered, she looked down and saw a knife in her body, she coughed with some blood coming out of her mouth. Harry used his right hand to grab her shoulder and pulled himself up to his feet and looked her in the eye.

"You know your problem" Harry whispered "You don't wait to talk until after the person is dead." Harry pushed her away, and she fell to the floor.

Harry didn't get a chance to rest as he was tackled to the ground the male assassin, who apparently had some energy remaining, was on top of him and threw as many punches as he could, Harry quickly covered up but he didn't have to worry too much, the males punches started slowing down and becoming weaker. It was clear that he was not in fighting condition thanks to the venom and blood loss, Harry pushed him off, the male landed on his stomach. Harry struck him on the back of the had, pushing his head to the ground.

Harry coughed for several seconds before managing to stand up, he placed his foot above the male's head and stomped on it several times. Once he was done he was sure the male was either dead or knocked out, if it was the second one then he'd be dead soon thanks to the venom. Harry walked over to where the male was before and picked up a knife that the male had pulled out of his body, he walked back up to the girl who was struggling to get up and managed to get to her knees.

She looked at him, saw him walking while holding a knife in his hand, that wasn't the most terrifying part for her. It was the eyes, so bright and full of determination and will. She couldn't help but think it was inevitable that she was going to die, with each step he took the more she believed that.

"Please" She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear "make it quick" she asked hopefully. For several seconds he stared at her, she felt like he was staring into her soul, like he was checking the honesty of her words.

Eventually he gave a small nod, he gingerly walked around behind her. He placed the knife against her throat, a few seconds later she was on the ground, dead. The Libra men that surrounded them were unsure what to do now. The British public were now divided between being horrified at seeing the murders and being glad that the boy-who-lived was alive.

Harry meanwhile was rather glad the way things went, he could have gone without getting stabbed and hurt plus he could live without making sure that the other two don't. He was glad he chose not to go into that building, he wasn't sure if they would have let him rest before fighting the betas.

'Probably wouldn't have' Harry thought 'dicks'.

It was at this point that an eagle flew and dropped a small piece of paper with a small stick attached to it in front of Harry. The paper simply said 'portkey'. Harry was tempted to just punch the damn bird but controlled himself enough to just take the portkey. He gave the Libra assassins one last look before he portkeyed away.

* * *

Sirius, Delphi, Bellatrix and Fleur rushed into Grimmauld place after seeing what happened on the screen, as soon as they got in Sirius asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Where the fuck is he?!" He demanded.

"Greeting's master, mistresses" Kreatcher said as he greeted them, he then looked at Fleur and took a second to decide on what he wanted to say "master's future lady"

"Kreatcher were is Harry?!" Bellatrix demanded.

"Scar master is in bathroom, healing from injuries from bad assassins" Kreatcher explained.

"Oh thank god!" Sirius said and he was about to start running to the bath along with Delphi when Bellatrix grabbed the two and stopped them.

"Wait" She said.

"But why?!" Sirius and Delphi whined.

"Let him heal first, he's hurt" Bellatrix said "we can hug the hell out of him once we're sure we won't break any ribs."

"What about Fleur?" Delphi said, Sirius and Bellatrix looked towards where Fleur was standing and realised that she was no longer there. It didn't take a genius to work out where she had gone, Delphi and Sirius both looked at Bellatrix, awaiting her response.

"He's just dealt with assassins, let him spend some time with his hot, magically bonded veela girlfriend" Bellatrix said eventually.

"But..." Sirius began to protest but Bellatrix cut him off.

"No Sirius" She said with a firm voice and expression, Sirius slumped his shoulders and sighed, he knew when to admit defeat.

* * *

Eventually Harry had come out of the bathroom with Fleur practically glued to his side. Once he had saw the rest there was a lot of hugging involved, quite a few tears and just general happiness and relief. That night dinner was far more pleasant than usual, Harry sat at one end of the table with Fleur on his right and Delphi on his left. Sirius sat on the other end with Bellatrix on his right, everyone smiled throughout the whole thing. Shadow had become just as stuck to Harry as Fleur and stuck to his shoulder throughout the whole thing, constantly sending out happy shrills.

Everything was great, they all just talked to each other and appreciated having the company.

Harry knew that things were going to get worse but he had a year to worry about that. He could still feel the pain from his fight, despite healing himself. The pain just reminded him that there was room for improvement, he didn't know what Libra were playing at. The obvious answer was that they want him back and want him to go after Voldemort for killing two of their own, but it had to be more than that. If they wanted to kill Voldemort then they had other options than him, like the army of assassins at their disposal, he also knew that any other person would have been dead now.

There was something more going on, he had no idea what it was but it was clear that it affected him. He had to work out what it was, but for now he had other things to do, for now he was just going to enjoy himself. He was going to enjoy having his best friend perched on his shoulder, his sister talking to him while his girlfriend held his hand and the two closest people he had for a mum and dad smiling at them.

* * *

A.N: hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Nearly 6000 words before I started writing the a.n. **I have an important message for you guys** but first let's just take a quick look at review street.

* * *

Khatix - Would of been nice if Dumbledore didn't get to use Grimmwauld as headquarters i refuse to believe that Dumbledore or one of his cult followers doesn't have an appropriate property, in EVERY fic like this where Harry is on the outs or cant stand Dumbledore/Weasley in book 5 content he still has to suffer them at his home(Grimmwauld) to me that shows more loyalty to Dumbledore than Harry. If Dumbledore is so worried about the Weasley he could put the Burrow under a Fidelious and/or use another place. Harry has been doing all he can to keep Dumbledore away and stay out from his thumb now they invited him into his home and Harry can't even go there just for a place to avoid the Manipulative Old Bastard.

Really hope Harry in front of the whole order when Dumbledore goes on about not killing he straight up says, You don't win a war by dying for your cause, you win it by making your enemy die for theres. Also Harry point out that his no killing DE policy is why they almost lost last time and if they aren't willing to kill DE aka terrorists aka enemy soldiers then they are just enabling Voldermot thru non-aggressive tatics. If you aren't willing to kill then you have no place fighting let alone be in a position of power in the war it self

**Response -** You make a good point and now that I think about it, I doubt this Harry would like Dumbledore or anyone else staying in Grimmauld place and I don't expect Bellatrix or Sirius to allow it after what Harry just went through. I was tempted to have them there just for some more bashing but I think I'll scrap that now, anyone who is upset about that blame Khatix. Though I am still going to have Dumbledore attempt to gain permission.

magitech - Nice chapter  
Harry is showing the Ministry and Dumbles followers the respect they have earned, none.  
He is so right that the Voldemort problem should have been fixed long ago, but the Ministry, with the full support of Dumbles let the vilest scum walk free with the weakest excuse possible, which was necer checked.

Dumbles inner monologue shows his arrogance, self importance and self righteousness.  
Harry needs guidance but only HE can do that.  
Well canon shows Voldie was easily winning he first war and all Dumbles guidance was doing was getting many of the Order killed due to their fighting with only Dumbledore approved school spell while he probably only showed his face as the DE's were leaving.  
And hte fact he's removed so many books shows he's NOT a teacher, just a control freak.  
Is this why the wizarding world seems so pathetic? Ever since the Ministry's and schools were founded they are mainly about restricting knowledge?

**Response -** Thanks, I'm glad that the inner monologue showed you exactly what i was going for. And yeah, I think it was more than possible for Dumbledore to remove books, I mean he doesn't want to risk another dark lord. Plus yeah, he is a bit of a control freak, i mean deciding where Harry lives despite the fact canon has never said that Dumbledore is his magical guardian plus having people be look outs on his house and restricting his friends from writing to him.

Harrison Aldrich Emrys - I like your fic, but can you put something that shows a perspective change? Like a line, or "pov change"

**Response -** I'll try and make it clear for the next chapter.

* * *

By the way guys (rant alert) I don't usually do this sort of thing but I have had someone using a guest account constantly writing bad reviews on my stories. That would be fine, usually that wouldn't bother me too much as everyone is entitled to their opinion but this person has bothered me. I don't know if it's the same person but I've had emails on my phone telling me about reviews for my lightning child and brothers black story where I am just constantly told I can't write or that my stories suck.

It's not like just once, he/she will go one chapter and insult both me and the story and claim it's unreadable and horrible before going on to the next chapter and doing the same, then the next and doing the same, and then the next and doing the same, and then the next...and you get it.

What I am trying to say to this person, if he/she is reading or if anyone knows who it is (small chance, I know), is if you don't like my story then say it once and give a good reason without being a dick and then continue reading and give constructive criticism or just f off. I do not claim to be the best writer on fanfiction nor do I claim to be a brilliant one, I'm just a writer and the rest of you can decide if I'm good or not.

I have seen some really shit stories on here, I just offer some advice or move on, I do not spend my time insulting the person no matter how much or little he/she spent on the fic.

I know I'm ranting but I just have better things to do than get emails where I have to listen to unnecessary insults from someone (who uses a guest account so I can't actually respond) on every single chapter of a story that I spent time writing and listen to that person talk about how it's 'unreadable' and how I am bad at writing yet get a review from the same person on nearly every chapter meaning that the person is still reading through the 'unreadable' story.

Now I'm usually a kind and nice guy (or at least I like to think so) but I've got a cold and am tired and agitated so I'm not really in the mood to be nice so on the off chance that this person is reading seeing as s/he is delighting in insulting all of my work, I just want to say the following:

You may not like my work, me or my stories, but here's the difference between you and me is that when I am writing this I have 594 reviews on one unfinished story that currently has 2,217 people have favourited it and is being followed by exactly 3,012 people, in fact on this story i have 813 reviews and it is been favourited by 1,117 people and followed by 1,486 (not bad for someone who can't write) while you are merely an asshole who has nothing better to do than insult other people's work.

Let's just say that there is a chance that you are in fact a popular writer on this site who is using a guest account and has better figures than me, doesn't change the fact that you're a cunt. Yes I make mistakes, yes I could always do better but at least I know how to be a decent person who realises that the better way to have someone improve is to actually give them ways to improve instead of just insulting them. I don't know if you did this to feel better about yourself or just because you needed an excuse to hate on someone, but if you can't behave like an adult then kindly go and get lost.

Using a lot of swear words does not make you cleaver, merely an idiot who's been watching adult programs earlier than he should have been allowed to and picked up on words. I am not posh or insanely rich or anything in real life, in the schools I went to people insulted each other all the time, but they were at least brave enough to do it face to face and not hide behind a keyboard.

You know the worst part is the fact that you act like it matters to me if I have one person insulting me when there are all the other people I have on fanfiction, I have people who have read my work and liked it and that is enough for me to ignore haters like you.

Long story short, if you don't like my stories then don't read them (ya cunt).

Proposition: This guy is a hater

Conclusion: People actually like me.

Sorry about that guys but I really am just tired of people who hate on others for no reason.

I want to thank everyone for reading and I want to thank those of you who are kind enough to at least give my stories a chance (even if you don't like them). You loyal readers are why I can ignore people like him and am glad to just keep writing. In the future when I take over the world and rule all of human kind then I will remember you (don't worry, you'll live), thanks again and feel free to leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 -

"Hey, come on" Harry said to Bellatrix as he grabbed her by the shoulders, Sirius and Delphi and Fleur had gone upstairs while Bellatrix had taken the dishes to be cleaned "come with me"

"But the dishes..." Bellatrix began protesting

"We have a house elf" Harry reminded her with a smile before guiding her out of the kitchen and into another room, he guided her towards the sofa that the two shared every night before Harry went to Libra, he sat her down and sat next to her "now just relax" he said, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder.

"Fine" Bellatrix rolled her eyes but did so, she pulled her feet up onto the sofa and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So I've got to ask" Harry said "what went on when I was gone?"

"It was horrible" Bellatrix let out a deep sigh "we were all really worried for you...we pretty much didn't do anything until Andi fire called us and told us that they were showing your fight on the screens in Diagon alley then we rushed over, watched the whole thing then came back her to find you."

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked "Seeing me kill people?"

"I don't like it" Bellatrix confessed "not because of how you kill people or because you killed people, I hate the fact that you have to kill people. I really wish you didn't have to. If it was up to me then there would be no Libra and no Voldemort and you'd just be a nice and happy kid who doesn't have people trying to kill him."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have you all with me" Harry replied with a thoughtful expression "it seems worth it to me."

"Thanks Harry" Bellatrix smiled for a second before her face took on a sad look "I remember...I remember the first time I had to kill...it was a muggleborn witch...they made me point my wand at her and...seconds later she was on the floor...lifeless."

"I remember my first" Harry confessed "I was doing a training exercise where I had to climb a mountain along with other kids, this one kid...bigger and older than me. He didn't like the fact that I was ahead of him, he pushed me off the mountain. Usually a Libra man would catch us with a spell but I had managed to stop myself by grabbing on to a ledge. I got angry, I was pissed that this kid tried to kill me even though I didn't do anything to him. I climbed back up and reached him, I slammed his head into the side of the mountain. He hit me, I hit back, we were fighting and then we both fell. We kept hitting each other when we fell, I managed to grab on to the mountain but he didn't and he slammed his head off of it and the instructor in charge didn't manage to catch him. I think he was too surprised by the fighting, I'm not really sure.

I saw what had happened and I vomited. I didn't how to feel, but Libra did, that night I got more food than the others. Eventually killing became normal. That was my life...until I found you."

"Sometimes I think of your mother and I wonder if she'd be happy with the job that I've done." Bellatrix

"If she's anything like how everyone describes her then trust me, she's happy" Harry said reassuringly.

"Harry, what happened at Libra?" Bellatrix asked "We were so happy that you're back that we forgot to ask."

"When I got there they took me to what was basically a courtroom" Harry answered "then I was taken in front of three alphas."

"Alphas?"

"They're like really high up" Harry explained "respected by everyone in Libra. I don't think there are many that can beat them. In fact I think Voldemort would struggle and probably lose against just one. Anyway they saw my memory of the world cup, talked for a bit when they received a letter. After that they asked me about my fight with Voldemort and saw the memory of it, the next thing I know is they've promoted me from delta to beta."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked with a confused expression

"Not entirely sure" Harry admitted "they then gave me two tests and said that if I completed both of them then I would be allowed to live and attend my final year at school, then they would give me a task after that and if I complete it then I'm forgiven for all I've done and am allowed to go back to Libra, not that I want to."

"That sounds..."

"Fishy? I know" Harry nodded "I am not really sure what they are planning. But I don't think I'll like it, if I had to guess then I think they would probably task me with killing Voldemort. But that doesn't make sense seeing as they have plenty of assassins available who can do that. It's just...I'm going to think about it later, for now I am just going to relax and enjoy myself."

"That's nice" Bellatrix smiled.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" She repeated.

"You should try to enjoy yourself, for all the time I've known you you've never showed any interest in getting together with anyone or going on dates or anything"

"Ha" Bellatrix let out a humourless laugh "who'd be interested in me?"

"You're a good looking woman and..."

"People think I'm either evil, broken or both." Bellatrix pointed out.

"You could go muggle" Harry suggested.

"Ha" Bellatrix let out a small laugh, real this time "I suppose I could, it would cause my parents to roll in their graves so that makes it all the more better. But...I just...I just don't know. I haven't been interested in anyone since..." She trailed off

"Since who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lupin" Bellatrix sighed.

"You and Lupin?" Harry asked with clear surprise in his voice.

"We dated in school" Bellatrix confessed "it was nice, I mean I liked him, he was this nerdy dork who was so polite and well dressed all the time and he was nice to me. In school he told me that he was a werewolf, I told him I didn't care and we kept going out. Sirius didn't know, neither did any of my family, imagine their reactions to me going out with a werewolf. They would've demanded we broke up then punished me. But then I got told I was going to be put in a marriage contract, I asked Remus to run away with me." She added with a sniff.

"What happened?" Harry asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"He asked for a day to think about it, that hurt but I thought it was fair. I gave him the day, it was horrible, I was so scared but I thought that he would agree. I mean I thought we had something special, if he had asked me to run then I would've done the same. But then...he refused...I asked him why and he said that he couldn't because he was 'a monster' and 'I deserved better'. It was then that I realised I wanted nothing to do with him, I was just sick of his self-pity. Since then I've just...been afraid to open up to someone else...I mean I trusted Remus and he left me. What if the next guy does the same?"

"I would kill him" Harry said simply.

"Thanks Harry" Bellatrix snorted. "Your presence would stop the gropers at least."

"Anytime mum" Harry said, Bellatrix's head snapped up and looked at him, tears in her eyes. She gave him a watery smile and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

"What is happening?" Delphi asked as she came down, she saw Fleur and Bellatrix sat next to Harry. Harry currently had his mouth open plus what looked like a leaf in his mouth, Sirius sat in front of Harry and was pointing his wand in Harry's mouth.

"There, done!" Sirius smiled as he removed his wand, Harry closed his mouth then opened it and closed it several times, trying to get used to the leaf in his mouth. "Don't worry, it won't fall out. But we should reapply the charm every two days at least.

"What is happening?" Delphi repeated.

"I've stuck a mandrake leaf to the roof of Harry's mouth" Sirius said.

"But..isn't that the something you're supposed to..." Delphi stopped as realisation hit her "...you're trying to teach him to become an animagus?!"

"Yep!" Bellatrix nodded. "We figured that Harry could use the advantage."

"Cool" Delphi sat down "I wonder what his form will be. Do you have an idea about what it will be?" She asked Harry.

"Not really" Harry shrugged, talking was still the same with the leaf in his mouth, just a bit weird and would take some getting used to.

"Well it could be anything" Sirius said "animagus forms usually represent something, for example Harry's favourite animal is Shadow so he could end up becoming a raven. He likes flying so he could also end up becoming another bird, he's loyal so he could end up becoming a wolf but he's also strong and dangerous so he could be something like a tiger or a lion."

"Oh, what if he becomes something like a hamster or a fish?" Delphi laughed as she imagined a fish version of Harry flopping about on the floor.

"Then we know I'll be in my human form when I kill you" Harry instantly replied.

"Play nice." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Now, knowing Harry, he'll probably be a bird of some sort. Most likely an eagle, hawk or falcon."

"Possibly, or he could take after a forest animal like his dad" Sirius argued.

"I doubt it" Bellatrix shook his head "James was a good man but he was just a typical Gryffindor, herbivores and the likes suit him but not Harry."

"Alright fine but what if he joins me as a member of the canine family?"

"Then you'll have a new alpha" Harry replied with a small smile.

* * *

"Ah, hello Sirius" Dumbledore smiled as he entered his house, he was hoping to be able to convince Sirius to allow him to use Grimmauld place as the headquarters for the order of the phoenix. Yes Dumbledore had other places but they weren't as warded or protected as Grimmauld place, plus once Dumbledore adds the Fidelius charm it would make the place unable to be broken into. As an added bonus it would allow him to learn more about how Harry was living and possibly influence the boy more.

He had seen his trial at Libra on the mirror screens, just like everybody else, he couldn't deny that the boy was skilled. Though he's easy use of dark spells and disregard of the value of human life worried him. Some may argue that he had no other way, but Dumbledore didn't believe that, Harry could've knocked them down or just injured them so they couldn't move.

"What can I help you with headmaster?" Sirius asked coolly, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice as he just walked past Sirius without even being invited to enter. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"I sent you a letter informing you of the need to talk" Dumbledore said as he continued to make his way into the house with Sirius following behind him.

"Yes and I was going to send you a response later but that doesn't mean that you're invited to just enter my house whenever you damn well please!" Sirius said with plenty of frustration and a touch of anger.

"My apologies my boy" Dumbledore said even though he made no move to stop "but this is important" Dumbledore walked into the kitchen where Harry, Fleur and Delphi were sat at the table. "Ah greetings"

"Security breach" Harry said to Sirius just as he entered the kitchen.

"I know" Sirius sighed, he then turned to Dumbledore "Dumbledore what the bloody hell do you want that couldn't be discussed over a few letters or a fire call?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to use this house as headquarters for the order" Dumbledore said. "There are plenty of wards on this house, if I add a Fidelius charm to it then it'll be virtually impossible to break into."

"No Dumbledore" Sirius refused.

"Sirius my boy, please see sense, we need a headquarters to combat Voldemort." Dumbledore said with a pleading voice. "It was also increase your own safety along with the others in this house."

"The order barely did anything against Voldemort last time" Sirius countered "plus I have a different priority to you, my family. A Fidelius charm will be set up on the house soon anyway."

"By who?"

"That'd be us" Bellatrix gestured between herself and Harry. "Between the two of us we're smart and powerful enough to do it. Though I think it'd be simpler if I just let Harry do it, he has the knowledge and the magical power required."

"The Fidelius charm is an advanced spell" Dumbledore frowned.

"And I control fiendfyre dipshit" Harry countered.

"Yes, well I...do you have a leaf in your mouth?" Dumbledore asked, having seen it when Harry talked "Ah, you're planning to become an animagus. Well if you wish then Professor McGonagall can help you and..,"

"I'm fine" Harry cut him off.

"My boy, she is an expert and an animagus herself."

"So is Sirius and don't call me your boy."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "I suppose you're right. And the animagus form will be a valuable advantage, now If you don't mind I'd like to ask what happened at Libra, what did they say to you?"

"I do mind" Harry replied.

"Mr Potter please, I am merely trying to help you."

"I'm sure, now fuck off" Harry said as he got up and left, Fleur and Delphi glared at Dumbledore before following after him.

"Like I said Dumbledore, you are not using this house" Sirius said to the old man "Harry has just come back from surviving assassins that tried to kill him, I will not have his last few days before school ruined by a bunch of adults he doesn't know running about here."

"Very well" Dumbledore said, disappointment obvious on his face "I merely have two more requests, the first is are you willing to take in the Weasley's for the summer? Their home is not safe for them and..."

"Do I look like a rescue service?" Sirius interrupted. "Have them go to the Longbottom's house, that place has plenty of wards and they are friends with the boy if I understand right."

"Very well" Once again Dumbledore was disappointed, he had hoped to use Molly to help redirect Harry to the light and make the home more appropriate for him "my final request is a simple one, I would like to know about the specifics of Harry's meeting with Libra. What happened there?"

"Oh no" Sirius shook his head "if you want to know then you will ask Harry."

"Sirius please see..."

"I believe that my cousin has spoken" Bellatrix interrupted "Kreatcher" She called.

"Yes mistress?" Kreatcher appeared, bowing respectfully as he did.

"Please escort the headmaster out" Bellatrix said, giving the headmaster a look that clearly said 'go'.

"Very well" Dumbledore said, deciding against forcing the issue. It would not do to have this end in a fight. While he was positive that Sirius and Bellatrix couldn't beat him on their own, they were great duellists and together they could be very dangerous. Plus that could attract the attention of the other three occupants and they could come down to lend aid, Bellatrix's daughter was likely skilled and Miss Delacour was skilled as well or she wouldn't have been a tri-wizard champion, plus the last thing he needed to do now was piss off the French by attacking the minister's daughter. Plus there was Harry who was probably the only person in this house who could beat him in a one on one duel, and he did not want to risk facing him when he had back up. "I shall take my leave". Dumbledore nodded to Kreatcher who escorted him out of the house, all the while mumbling about 'crazy headmasters, disturbing his masters and mistresses'.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" Sirius said in a dramatic voice one evening after dinner "me and Harry had spent a lot of time trying to get his animagus form down, I taught him all the theory and he's practised on his own and tonight he is going to reveal his form. Go on Harry!" Sirius cheered.

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's enthusiasm but it contrasted against the smile on his face. Harry stood up and then got on the table, a few seconds later he was replaced with what else but a bird.

Everyone looked at him, Harry had become a peregrine falcon. Though he was different from a regular one, his eyes were still green and his left eye was still scarred and the feathers surrounding it are a dark black, the feathers on his upper body and wings were grey while his front feathers were white with lighter shades of grey sprinkled all around it.

Everyone began gasping and cheering just before Shadow came and landed in front of him, Shadow wasn't as big as Harry in his human form and it had just become apparent that the same was true for his animal form as well. The two birds eyed each other for several seconds, the atmosphere was tense, Sirius briefly wondered if Harry was going to give into his animal instincts. When Sirius had transformed for the first time he had destroyed several pillows and nearly bit Wormtail in the balls.

Their fears were suddenly eased when Shadow and Harry began rubbing their heads together, the two chirped at each other before they both spread their wings, Harry's wingspan was easily bigger than Shadows. Harry watched as Shadow took off and flew around the room before landing in front of Harry after doing a lap around the room, he looked at Harry with a challenging expression.

Harry tried to lift off but fell down. He let out several annoyed chirps as he stood back up.

"Go on Harry!" Delphi said encouragingly "You can do it!"

"Of course he can" Fleur sniffed at the very idea of her mate not being able to do something.

Spurred on by their confidence, Harry took a second to flap his wings several times to get used to the feeling. Eventually he flapped harder and tried again, he nearly fell but he managed it. He flew a lap, nearly hitting Sirius in the face, before he landed on Fleur's right shoulder. Shadow landed on her other shoulder.

"You are still so very handsome" Fleur smiled as she stroked him. Harry chirped happily and leaned into her touch.

"Fleur, I'd just like to remind you that he is currently a bird." Sirius said.

"Shut it Sirius" Bellatrix said as she walked over and began stroking Harry too.

"Ooh, ooh, my turn" Delphi said excitedly as she walked over and joined in.

"Well...he is a rather handsome looking bird" Sirius conceded as he walked over "though I am a more handsome dog" With those words Harry pecked him hard on the forehead.

* * *

Eventually the summer ended, far sooner than any of them would have liked. Fleur and Harry had a rather passionate goodbye the night before the summer ended, Harry had to go to school while Fleur had to return to France.

Harry and Delphi arrived at the platform with Sirius and Bellatrix, all conversations immediately stopped as everyone tried to get a look at the boy-who-kills as Harry was referred to by one daily prophet reporter, fortunately Rita was able to do an article that explained that Harry's fight with the two betas was a test that he had to do or be killed. That helped make him more likeable to the public, but he was still a dangerous assassin and their saviour so people were divided when it came to him.

After saying their goodbyes, Harry and Delphi got a compartment and sat down. A few minutes later Daphne, Tracy and Fay came in.

"Harry!" The girls squealed and began hugging him furiously.

"Okay, okay" Harry said "just ten seconds before you guys let go"

"Thirty!" Fay countered

"Fifteen"

"Twenty five" Tracy replied

"Twenty, final offer"

"Deal" Daphne agreed.

"Fine starting now." Harry said, mentally counting down, he was glad to see that they could also count as they let go without him telling them.

"We were so worried about you!" Fay said as they sat down.

"Yeah, you got stabbed!" Tracy added.

"Not a new experience for me" Harry shrugged "besides I'm fine now and what the fuck is happening outside?" The girls glanced to outside where they saw a group of girls discreetly trying to look inside.

"Ah, well that's a bit complicated" Daphne said "it's kind of like this, on one hand you are an assassin with a burnt face and you could easily kill people. On the other hand, you're rich from being the Potter and Black heir, you're also still handsome despite the scars, you're famous because you're the boy-who-lived plus you nearly beat Voldemort in a one on one fight, you've survived fiendfyre which is another curse that is impossible to survive, you're powerful and very likely to be able to protect any girl you're with. So to sum uo, some girls want you while others are scared of you."

"Hmm, good to know" Harry shrugged and went back to his book right when the door opened and the group of girls, that happened to be Gryffindor's, the leader of the group spoke.

"Hi Harry" She said with a smile "we were wondering if you'd like..."

"I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested" Harry cut her off, not even looking away from his book.

"But I'm sure you can do..." The girl was about to continue but Harry interrupted once again.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Romilda Vane" She answered.

"Well Miss Vane, I will say this once, if you don't leave right now then I will hurt you and then your friends. The last time people saw me I stomped in a guys head and slashed a girls throat, I was tired when I did that, I'm full of energy now. Want to try it?"

Romilda and her friends never ran as fast as they did in that moment.

* * *

Harry and Delphi sat at the Ravenclaw table, the hall had become silent when he came in. Everyone was constantly giving him space, even when he sat down. During the sorting the new first years spent a moment where they stopped and just stared at him, his return stare was what caused them to keep moving again.

Soon after the first years were sorted Dumbledore began making the start of term announcements, he made all the usual ones regarding using magic, hallway rules, not going near the forbidden forest and such. There was also an announcement that explained how Hagrid was on leave and the previous care for magical creatures professor was temporarily returning until Hagrid comes back.

"And I have to mention that the quidditch team try outs..." A cough interrupted Dumbledore. Everyone turned to see Dolores Umbridge, the new defence against the dark arts teacher, stand up. The woman was dressed entirely in pink, a sickening amount of pink. She stood up and took her time walking to front where stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"Good evening" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile "it's a pleasure to see all of your faces smiling up at me."

Harry took a moment to look around and saw that nobody was smiling. 'Great' he thought 'the new teacher is either delusional or blind'.

"Throughout the past thousand years, this school has created many, many brilliant and talented witches and wizards" Umbridge spoke in a way that made you think she was giving her speech after becoming minister of magic. "Witches and wizards like the members of the British ministry, Minister Fudge and myself." Many snorts were supressed at the moment while an equal amount were heard, though Umbridge either didn't or decided to ignore it. "It has been shown that you-know-who has returned, many of you may be scared, that is understandable. But you do not need to worry, the ministry is as strong as ever and we are now prepared. Between ourselves and Mr Potter" She gestured to Harry who blinked in surprise at being mentioned "you will be well protected."

"What the hell?" Delphi muttered.

"She's trying to use my name" Harry whispered "I can't have that." Harry stood up and everyone looked at him,, including Umbridge who looked very surprised. "I beg your pardon madam?"

"Mr Potter?" She asked

"It's just I can't help but notice you use my name in your little speech" Harry pointed out in a calm voice "it sounds like you basically just told these people that I am going to be working as some kind of saviour, some kind of ministry worker, last I checked it was the aurors jobs to catch criminals."

"But you're the boy-who-lived" Umbridge argued "and it was shown that you fought him before"

"I know because I still remember the pain from his cruciatus curse" Harry pointed out, his voice as cold as ice, many people shuddered. It was well known how dangerous and painful the torture curse was, to be put under it by you-know-who of all people was probably a lot worse "but that doesn't change the fact that it's not my job to stop Voldemort." Many shivered at the name, causing Harry to roll his eyes but he ignored it and continued "If Voldemort comes after me, or if any of his little minions do the same then they can expect me to put them underground, but until then it's your problem."

"You can't refuse!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Professor Umbridge..." Dumbledore began but was interrupted.

"I have a question, why me?" Harry asked "There are plenty of people my age or older, why do I have to go against the worst dark lord of all time when they're not willing to even raise a finger against him and can't even say his name?" Harry looked at all the other students and they lowered their heads when they met his gaze "Exactly what I thought, hypocrites, you all want me to solve your problems but won't put any effort into yourselves." Harry then turned to Umbridge "You know other countries like France don't have dark lords, and when they do they don't beg and demand teenagers to deal with their problems. Is it because they're better than the British ministry or simply because they have more balls? Either way, I am not your puppet, keep my name out of your mouth." Harry sat down.

"You..." Umbridge began.

"Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore interrupted "do forgive me but we have limited time to finish this feast" Umbridge turned to him, another smile on her face.

"Of course headmaster" She said, walking back to her seat. Though internally she was furious, this had gone bad.

The minister needed Harry Potter on his side and Dolores had promised that she could get him to join. The boy was needed, even if he was a filthy half-blood, he was the only one willing and capable enough to go after you-know-who. Dumbledore could be considered but the man was hardly in the prime of his life and had never been able to get anything of significance done in the past. If Harry Potter worked with the ministry then it would not only increase the peoples faith but it would also make the minister look good, and therefore her.

Hopefully, if all went well, then the boy would defeat you-know-who and the ministry along with herself and the minister would get the credit. After that Potter would either be gotten rid of or kept under the ministries rule. It hadn't worked so far but there was still time. She had a whole year after all.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Just have a quick announcement but first let's take a look at some of the reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

Review street:

Justbored21god - Prove the hater wrong by updating your amazing fabrications more also damaged raven is worlds second best fan fiction under chaos.

Response - Thanks and I love your name.

tripmight - Great chapter, I really liked the fight scene and Harry's solution to the magic challenge.

Response - Thank you, I was originally going to write a long scene where he fights through the whole building of assassins but I just decided to be inventive and have him destroy the building instead. This Harry is smart and creative.

Crazy Girl Writer - I really like this story! It's well written and captivating. I was wondering about the other elements that weren't represented in the assassin council. You have earth air and water and I suppose all assassins are fire but you could argue one might be best at fire and should represent it. Some people people also think of spirit as another element. Am I off base about the element thing? I also have the girl from his training flashback in my brain will she resurface or will we learn her fate?

Response - Thank you, no I will not be having spirit as an element, at least not now. I might change my mind later. As for the girl (chloe) she will show up in future chapters, don't worry about that.

kahuffstix - Hi,

I don't right reviews often, because writing is not my strong suit.

But after reading about what that mean butthead wrote I just had to say that that individual is very wrong. This story is excellent and while I have not looked into your other stories I am certain they are just as excellent.

So please pitch those horrible reviews in the fire and continue dazzling us with your lovely writing. I cheer every time I see a new chapter notification in my email.

Sincerely,  
Kahuffstix

Response - Thank you, that means a lot.

Jake Crepeau - *shrugs* It's a troll; they like insulting people. You know the old saying: Repeat something often enough, and loud enough, and people will start to believe it, even when common sense tells them not to. That's why this troll insults you, reads another chapter, then does it again. I dealt with people like this for years in person before computers even existed. They're nothing more than bullies with keyboards. Your best bet is simply to ignore them; rants like this fuel them, because they know they're getting to you. If it seems they can't upset you, the insults will get worse, but then you can take satisfaction in the fact that YOU'RE the one getting to THEM...without ever saying a word.

Response - You know what? You're right, and that's something I will try and remember for the future. Thanks.

whiteabyss89 - Pretty obvious you intend for Harry to be the fire alpha.

Response - You realise that now I could not do that just to prove you wrong? Hmm. Just kidding, I won't do that...or will I?

inuyasha16451 - OMG. Please update this bloody amazing story soon. Definitely going on my favorite list.

Response - Thanks, hope you keep reading.

Bearticguy7 - Very nice chapter but I have to ask is Harry ever gonna try to be a animagus since I can see him turning into something that people fear but is strong and or misunderstood since he has the whole trained by assasins I can see him turning into a small animal to avoid blows or dodge something that he wouldn't be able to do so in time

Response - I never planned to have him become an animagus but since reading you're review I had decided to make him one. I chose the peregrine falcon because it's not just a bird (Harry likes birds), but it's also a dangerous predator, a rather powerful and beautiful creature plus it's the fastest animal in the world. This works well with Harry's love of speed, adrenaline, flying and the fact that he is fast when he fights plus it's very helpful against Libra.

I've said on previous occasions that I will read suggestions and if I like them then I will use them, this is proof. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Just want to quickly say that next I will release another chapter for dark lord potter, and then it will be a chapter for Raven, but I might release another chapter for this story if that takes too long. Anyway thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoy.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 -

The three alphas, kneeled on the floor, not making a noise, the only noise that could be heard was the memory playing on the pensive. Water, Air and Earth watched the challenges given to Harry Potter with great interest.

They thought that the boy was incredibly cleaver, his 'work smarter, not harder' line was one they could appreciate. Instead of going through a whole building of Libra men he decided to bring down the building instead. The sky was the limit when it comes to intelligence and imagination, the boy had quite a lot. In a single idea he managed to not only showcase his intelligence and power but also made himself look better than the others and save valuable time and energy.

The boy was intelligent, skilled, he handled pain better those older than him, he was creative, fast, strong and adaptive. Yes, the boy was the prime example of what they wanted in their Libra soldiers. He didn't waste time trying to look fancy, he didn't hesitate, he acted. It was later when they had discovered that one of the knives the boy brought with him were filled with venom, an ingenious idea.

Eventually the memory ended, but the alphas didn't move nor did they even consider moving. They stayed as silent as ever.

"Ha" A voice chuckled "I am impressed. Tell me, did you think the boy would survive? Be honest"

"I wasn't sure" Air alpha admitted.

"I thought it was a possibility" Water alpha replied "after all the boy did defeat our members before and he was holding his own against the one called Voldemort.

"I did not" Earth admitted honestly "I expected the possibility of him surviving the first challenge but being very tired and worn out by it before he entered the second. There I expected him to meet his end."

"Your honesty is appreciated" The voice said softly "what did you think of the boy before the challenges?"

"A traitor" Air answered "someone who needed to be made an example of."

"I had believed the boy to be arrogant enough to think his power and skill were enough to defy us" Earth confessed.

"I wasn't sure what to think of the boy" Water replied "though I do think he was brave enough to come to us or at least smart enough to realise how futile it would be to try and hide. I also admired how the boy didn't beg like others would have done."

"What do you mean?" The voice asked with an interested voice.

"Others would have begged for their lives, let lose something about how they were sorry and then ask for another chance. Others would have just accepted their death and asked for mercy by requesting a quick death. The boy said that if we had approached him earlier then he would have accepted death but now he has apparently found purpose in his life thanks to other people. In his own words he said 'I don't care if I have to defeat Voldemort or the three of you, I will survive for them'.

"Yes" Earth nodded "he did say that, but that wasn't the most interesting part."

"It was the way he said it" Air continued "he said it with such determination that we couldn't help but consider it a possibility. The boy could be much more impressive if he had continued training with us instead of leaving at such a young age"

"How interesting" The voice remarked "I must say that I am glad that Potter was my pick."

"Forgive me for asking" Water said in a soft voice "but pick for what?"

"Now, now my friend. that would be telling"

"Another question then" Earth spoke, realising the last question wasn't going to be answered "why is the boy so knowledgeable? We've seen his fights against Voldemort and our own members, his elemental techniques are perfect, better than some of our current betas."

"I'm not entirely sure" The voice confessed "all I know is he wasn't trained the same way as our regular soldiers."

"Why?"

"Because **HE **saw something in the boy" The voice replied "and he is rarely wrong."

* * *

"Hi Del" Harry said as he arrived in the common room in the morning.

"Hi Harry" Delphi smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed, now let's go." Harry answered without missing a beat. "Come on, let's go." Harry said walking out of the entrance with Shadow on his shoulder and Delphi following behind as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask how I slept?"

"Unless you've recently become a bat animagus then I would imagine just like everyone else."

"You're infuriating"

"Actually I'm Harry" Harry replied, she turned and glared at him "love you Delphi" he added in a cheeky voice and tapped her on the nose.

"Just keep walking" She said, glare still on her face.

* * *

Silence filled the hall when Harry walked in for breakfast, everyone stopped and looked at him. This time both Harry and Delphi rolled their eyes, the to just ignored everyone and took their seats and began eating just as Fay, Daphne and Tracy arrived.

"Hi guys" Fay said as they sat down.

"Hi" Harry and Delphi replied.

"So...I'm guessing people still haven't gotten over having you in the school" Tracy said to Harry as she glanced around the hall.

"Blame Dumbledore" Harry shrugged "besides it's only for this year."

"I don't suppose we could convince you to stay" Fay asked with a slightly sad tone.

"Sorry" Harry shook his head "but after this year I've got to spend my time dealing with crazy assassins, that's why I'm spending the year training if I'm not spending time with you guys."

"What are your plans for training?" Daphne asked.

"I've got to keep my hand to hand combat strong" Harry replied "Libra trains all of their members in hand to hand combat, can't get sloppy there. I'm fine in my knowledge of spells but I'm still going to keep learning, in short I have to keep up on my hand to hand and magic. But I also plan to train with weapons, I know how to use a few but I think it's best if I brush up on them."

"What weapons do you know how to use?" Fay asked.

"My wand and my body obviously but I also know how to pretty much any weapon. I've mastered nun chucks, staffs,knives, swords, tonfas, Sai's, throwing stars along with a variety of throwing weapons, the bow and arrow..."

"Whoa hold up!" Tracy held him up "where did you learn all of that?"

"Libra"

"But you were only there for like two or three years, how did you learn all of that is such a short amount of time?" Daphne asked.

"The guy who taught me was a good teacher" Harry shrugged and went back to his food, The girls knew they weren't going to get anymore out of him at this point so decided not to annoy him.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge, undersecretary to the minister of magic, defence against the dark arts teacher, lover of pink, lover of cats and lover of pink cats was currently sitting behind her desk waiting for the fifth year class to arrive. Dolores needed to use this opportunity and try and get the Potter brat to assist, now more than ever. The argument that the brat had made at the sorting feast was already making the news, people all around the country were commenting on how their government seemed to be relying on an old man, Albus Dumbledore, when they weren't forcing teenagers to do their work.

It was important to get the boy on their side, Cornelius's carrier depended on it and therefore her own carrier depended on it. She wasn't sure if the replacement minister would like her, it was entirely possible that she ended up working under some mudblood lover. And that was IF she even managed to keep her job, she had made quite a few enemies over the years and she knew that she'd be screwed if the new minister was one of them. She had to do this, and if she didn't do this then she would look bad in front of the minister.

* * *

_"We need to get the boy to work with us" Fudge said as he sat behind his desk, opposite him was Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley. Fudge had decided to give Percy the job after Voldemort's return, he needed to be on good terms with Dumbledore and he figured helping out a son of a family that Dumbledore was friends with could be beneficial in the long run, plus the boy knew how to do his job so it wasn't like he lost anything. "Percival, you went to school with the boy, correct?"_

_"Yes sir" Percy nodded "for about three years"_

_"Tell us about him" Fudge ordered_

_"Of course" Percy adopted a thoughtful look "well I was the Gryffindor fifth year prefect when Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, many were expecting him to go to Gryffindor, like his parents."_

_"Go on" Fudge nodded, listening carefully._

_"Well when he first arrived everyone was surprised to see him wearing a mask," Percy continued "in fact it was the same mask that he wears now, a skull mask. Anyway at his turn he goes up to the sorting hat, he then removes his mask and needless to say everyone was very shocked when they saw his face. Then the hat was placed on and he went to Ravenclaw. After that I didn't spend any time with him thanks to the age and house difference, but within the first week there were rumours going around about him."_

_"What kind of rumours?"_

_"Some about how his face was damaged, others about him being a genius and magical prodigy. He kept to himself for the most part, or at least I'm told that he kept to himself. The only friends he had was a girl named Delphi Riddle and a bird that stuck to him, a raven I believe, I've heard that it's his familiar."_

_"Impossible" Umbridge said with disbelief "only powerful witches and wizards get familiars"_

_"The boy IS powerful" Fudge reminded her "he did fight you-know-who after all, continue Percival."_

_"Yes, well he had also become friends with a Gryffindor girl, I don't recall her first name but I believe her last was Dunbar or something like that. I'm not entirely sure when the friendship started but the girl was known to hang out with him. Anyway, during his first week Mr Potter had run into a snag with Professor Snape, all throughout the school people began gossiping about how Professor Snape had been attacked by Harry Potter, it was only later that I got the details from the daily prophet and a friend of mine in Hufflepuff who knew some of the witnesses in that class. Shortly after that another rumour was spread about how he had never wanted to come to Hogwarts and only attended because Professor Dumbledore made him. _

_He is an incredibly smart and gifted boy, or at least that's what I gathered from listening to the lower year Gryffindor's complain about him out doing them in class. Everyone also called him a loner who preferred to stick with his limited amount of friends. There was also news being spread around the school about Mr Potter getting into an argument with Professor McGonagall, apparently he had reduced her to tears." Percy finished in a disapproving voice. _

_"Really?" Fudge blinked, knowing exactly what type of woman McGonagall was._

_"I'm not sure how true it is" Percy admitted "though she did take some time off around when that rumour started. I've also heard that Mr Potter wasn't getting along with two of the Gryffindor's in his year, one muggleborn called Hermione Granger and my youngest brother."_

_"What happened?" Fudge asked while Umbridge wrinkled her nose when she heard muggleborn._

_"I'm not sure what happened with Miss Granger but I believe it to be something that happened due to her being jealous of him outperforming her in class" Percy explained, Fudge nodded while Umbridge let out a small smile. Potter may be a half-blood but in her opinion that was still one step better than muggleborns and they should be put in their place. "As for my brother, I'm not sure but I believe that he tried to befriend him but for some reason he refused. Now, where was I...ah yes, after first year me and my family bumped into Mr Potter when buying books, there was a confrontation involving Lucius Malfoy."_

_"Malfoy?" Fudge repeated._

_"Yes, he was saying something to Potter when before leaving though I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying at the time. After that I had heard interesting rumours of the boy befriending two Slytherin girls"_

_"You hear a lot of rumours" Fudge couldn't help comment._

_"As a prefect I listened to rumours in case it involved something that I had to sort out" Percy replied, Fudge blinked for a second before nodding approvingly. "Plus when a rumour spreads about Harry Potter then ALL of the school hears it. Anyway, most weren't really sure what to make of that, seeing the boy who wanted to be left alone suddenly befriend Slytherin's. Not that there's anything wrong with that" Percy added quickly "but the younger kids do be a bit prejudiced. then there was the mess with Lockhart, I'm sure you've both heard of that." The two nodded. "Yes, well then there was the trial where Mr Potter..."_

_"We know" Umbridge cut him off. Both Fudge and herself remembered that trial quite clearly, so did every person at that trial. _

_Okay, well there was that plus Sirius Black which you also know about. In his third year there was a rumour talking about what his boggart had turned into. According to my brother his bogart turned into himself strapped into what was apparently a torture chair. Though with the knowledge we have about him now I suspect that may have actually happened."_

_"Yes" Fudge frowned "it's possible that those 'Libra' folks have tortured him."_

_"Yes" Percy nodded "after that the rumours were soon replaced with people wondering who his girlfriend was."_

_"His girlfriend?"_

_"Ah yes, a girl that my brothers had told me was the champion of the Beuaxbaton school and daughter of the French minister of magic." Fudge's eyes widened in surprise. "__Then there was the unfortunate incident with Peter Pettigrew" Percy shuddered "he used to be my rat you know" he said with a haunted look before he shook his head clear and continued "I...I was there. Pettigrew had suddenly appeared on the Gryffindor table then was attacked by Harry Potter before he was stunned and levitated out by Professor Dumbledore."_

_"Describe Mr Potters attack" Umbridge said, she and Fudge were both surprised when they saw Percy wince and cross his legs._

_"Let us just say that it will take a miracle for Pettigrew to have children and leave it at that." Percy said "anyway, after that Sirius Black was released and then nothing happened until the end of year exams. After the results were posted Mr Potter had got into another argument with the muggleborn I had mentioned before, apparently she was upset that Mr Potter had beaten her. I don't know exactly what she did but from what I heard it was apparently enough to get Potter to slam her against a wall and punch her in the face." Fudge gasped while Umbridge supressed a smirk at the thought of what she thought was a well deserved reminder to mudbloods to remember their places. "He was sent home early for that. The next year I had left school but then there was the mess at the world cup and the tournament. Anything else I've heard has been from what I've read on the newspapers. In summary the boy is powerful, intelligent, rebellious and has a bit of a temper. "_

_"Hmm" Fudge adopted a thoughtful look "this'll be tough. It's vital we get him to cooperate with us. Currently there is an opening for a defence against the dark arts teacher, again, that presents us with an opportunity. I'm hoping to have one of ours take the position, if that person is capable of convincing Potter then he or she will be highly rewarded."_

_"Highly rewarded?" Umbridge perked up "Well how about me?"_

_"You?" Fudge's surprise was followed by Percy's outburst of "You?!"_

_"I am the undersecretary to the minister of magic" Umbridge stated proudly "surely convincing a boy that adults know best is child's play in comparison to getting this position."_

_"True" Fudge hummed._

_"Umm...are you sure about this?" Percy asked carefully, if he himself could barely put up with her then he doubted the short-tempered Harry Potter would last more than a week before he tried to kill her. _

_"What do you mean?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes and Percy instantly knew he had to chose his words carefully if he valued his job, which he did._

_"It's just that Albus Dumbledore himself couldn't gain the boy's allegiance" Percy explained quickly._

_"I am not Dumbledore" Umbridge sniffed "he is merely a school headmaster" She added and Percy resisted the urge to point out that Dumbledore also had two high level positions in the ministry._

_"Are you sure about this Dolores?" Fudge asked as he stared at her._

_"Very sure" Umbridge nodded. After all, she deals with politicians, what's one boy in comparison? _

_"Fine" Fudge stood up and made his way to the door "I shall get you the position as soon as possible, remember to make a good impression, oh and Dolores..." Fudge stopped halfway out of the door and turned to her "...if you ruin this then you had better resign before I fire you." With that he left the room._

* * *

Umbridge was brought out of her thoughts when she blinked and saw the class had arrived and sat down. She noticed that Potter had sat at the back with the girl that she learnt was Bellatrix's daughter. Once they were sat down Umbridge stood up and walked around to the front of her desk.

"Good morning class" She said in a cheery voice. The class had half-heartedly replied. "Now, now, that won't do at all. I said good morning class"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge" The class reluctantly replied.

"Much better" She said with an annoyingly wide smile and a small giggle "now your previous teachers have been quite...varied...would anyone like to tell me about them?"

"The first one was useless, the second was a useless rapist, the third was a good teacher but an idiot and the fourth was a good teacher but also crazy as shit" Harry offered, he neglected to mention that he had found out that the Moody that year was in fact a death eater in disguise who had managed to escape. It came in handy having a godfather who knew how to get information, Sirius knew Moody before the war and met with after the year had finished so he could get more information on what had happened. When Moody seemed reluctant Sirius backed off...shortly before bringing out the fire whiskey. He had got Moody so drunk and had him tell the truth about what happened and at the end of it the man was too drunk to remember the conversation, let alone say the words 'constant vigilance'. Needless to say Harry was never going to let Dumbledore live that down.

"Uh...thank you Mr Potter" Umbridge said, not sure how to respond. "Well now that you-know-who is back, the minister has made it a priority to arm you all in defence. That's why I am here" Umbridge paused and smiled, after a few seconds it became clear that she was expecting something along the lines of clapping and or smiling, when that didn't happen she decided to ignore it and continue. "You should know that as long as you're in my classroom, you will not have to worry. No harm will come to you while I am here.

Now how about a demonstration, Mr Potter, please come up to the front and demonstrate..."

"No" Harry cut her off.

"What?"

"I have not a performing monkey, ask someone else" Harry responded, sure he may have sounded childish but he understood what this was. Umbridge was trying to assert dominance and order him around, she was also trying to show the two working together. It was a little thing but he would not allow her even that, if he did then he'd end up being their poster boy when all those little things build up, plus she was trying to show him off like a pony and...he had already sat down and did not have the effort to get back up.

"Perhaps another time" Umbridge said with a smile "for now read your books." She turned so they wouldn't see the scowl on her face and walked to the front. She had sat down after making sure everyone had read the assigned books, she began thinking about how to bring the brat to their side. She obviously could not threaten him, he could perhaps be bribed. Her eyes then glanced towards the Delphi who sat next to him. 'Hmm' She thought 'a good backup if bribing doesn't work'.

* * *

"Alright why are they here?" Harry gestured to the group of students that were following him, Delphi, Fay, Tracy and Daphne.

"Don't blame us" Daphne replied "I don't know how but somehow they heard you were going to go train and they want to watch."

"Alright, well I'll just kill them then" Harry suggested.

"No Harry, you can't kill them" Delphi sighed.

"Fine, seriously harm them" Harry amended.

"You can't do that either" Fay said.

"Scare them off?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't make you look good" Tracy replied.

"And I care about that because?" Harry questioned and all four girls glared at him. "Fine, spoil my fun."

"Well we can't go to the 'room' with them all following us around" Daphne pointed out as she glanced back at the crowd, room clearly referring to the room of requirement.

"How about the lake?" Fay suggested. The girls looked at Harry.

"That would work" He sighed.

"Great, let's go there then." Tracy said.

"Good" Delphi smiled.

"Fleur would have let me kill them" Harry complained "well, let's go."

Soon the group arrived at the lake, Harry glanced at the crowd of students that followed them then at Delphi. Delphi had known Harry long enough to understand what he was feeling by simply looking at him, currently 'can I burn them a little?' was the unasked question coming from him. Harry had known Delphi long enough to understand what she was feeling by simply looking at her, 'no' was the unspoken answer coming from her right now.

"Can you insufferable prats please go away?" Harry asked the group with strained politeness.

"Harry" Delphi admonished lightly, apparently it wasn't polite enough. She then turned to the group. "Look Harry want's to train so can you all please just leave?"

"But...but we want to watch!" One student protested.

"Do I look like a performing dog to you?!" Harry growled, his eyes blazing, causing the whole group to back away.

"Calm down Harry" Fay said, patting his arm. She had grown rather numb to the sensation of Harry's blazing eyes, at least when they weren't turned on her.

"Fine" Harry said through gritted teeth, he looked at the group with a glare that could melt steel "I will be nice. So you guys want to watch?" He asked with a small smile, a few of the group nervously nodded. "Well you should know that I tend to get in the zone when I practise, when I'm in the zone I tend to burn people, and I am reaching dangerously close to being in the zone. I have fought Voldemort and soon I will have to deal with a bunch of murdering assassins, I am pissed off so ask yourself if you really want to be here and annoy me when my mood can currently be described as 'murderous'?" The students had frozen and seemed to be debating over if they did or not, Harry decided to speed up their answers by shooting out a jet of fire at their feet. Two seconds later they all started running away. "Done" Harry said, he turned back to see the girls giving him disapproving looks "what?"

"You call that nice?" Fay gestured to the running group.

"I didn't directly threaten them" Harry shrugged uncaringly "merely warned them of a hazard, saved their lives if anything. Much more than you lot did."

"You've been a lot more agitated lately" Delphi noted.

"Sorry" Harry sighed "it's a side effect of the animagus transformation. According to Sirius it'll last for another month or so, then I'll be back to my regular self. Personally I can't wait, control is important, especially for me."

"What's is that supposed to mean?"

"When I go berserk I sort of have a tendency to focus on nothing but the reason for me going berserk. Now do us a favour and get us some small balls ready."

"What?" Delphi asked

"Why do you want those?" Daphne asked

"What's that got to do with training?" Tracy asked next.

"How are we supposed to get them?" Fay asked.

"Small balls" Harry said to Delphi, he then turned to Daphne ,"I want them so I can train" he then turned to Tracy "I am going to use them as target practise." and then he turned to Fay. "As for you, are you or are you four not witches that go to a magical school?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh" Fay nodded in understanding, though her face was a little red from embarrassment.

"First I want to practise speed shooting with my wand" Harry said "then I am going to practise the bow and arrow."

"You're going to conjure them?" Delphi asked.

"Nope" Harry said as he pulled a silver ring out of his pocket and placed it on his left middle finger.

"What's that?" Tracy asked.

"It's a ring" Harry joked, though he continued when the girls started glaring at him, he noticed that they were making a habit of that. "It's a ring that Libra produces, really advanced magic."

"They gave it to you?" Daphne asked.

"Oh fuck no, I stole it" Harry answered "it's a ring that they give to their best archers, not many Libra men have them. I haven't used it in years but I figure now's a good time to restart. You see when you activate it..." The ring transformed, Harry's hand was suddenly covered in the same material as the ring and a bow rose up from his palm, the middle part of it stuck to his hand Harry used his other hand and pulled on the string and an arrow formed. "Advantages are it adjusts to your strength and all that, it also comes out and disappears rather quickly and makes its own arrows. Disadvantage, the hand you put the ring on is stuck to the bow, if the bow breaks then my hand is likely to go with it, I can't really use my left hand now and I don't look as cool without a quiver."

"What exactly do you need it for though?" Fay asked "I mean you've got your wand and those elemental abilities of yours"

"Libra has the same" Harry answered "Plus I'm not going to use this all the time, just occasionally so I don't get to dependent on my wand and to help keep my aim good. Plus it's good for long range which could be helpful in the future." Harry shook his hand and the bow turned back into a ring "anyway, first get some balls ready and we'll practise with my wand first." The girls waved their wands and made some tennis balls. "Alright, throw them, start with one each and one at a time"

"Got it" Delphi replied.

The girls threw a ball each, one at a time like Harry said, Harry had easily shot each ball in mid-air. They then repeated two more times before they threw them all at the same time, this time Harry managed to shoot all four balls before they hit the floor. They then repeated except they added another ball, they kept going with the plan to add another ball every time Harry easily shot the current amount, when they got to a number he struggled with they would stick with it until he no longer struggled with it then added another ball.

"Alright that's enough with the wand" Harry said about half an hour later, Harry placed his wand away and got his bow out again. He pulled on the string and an arrow formed. "Alright, go from one" He told them. They then repeated the process with the bow, Harry was a bit rusty but still an incredible shot. They practised for about forty minutes.

"That's amazing" Tracy said once they were done.

"Thanks" Harry nodded 'ever since becoming an animagus my eyesight's got a ton better. But I've also got a slight craving for meat."

* * *

"Yeah but that's not true is it?" Delphi said to Fay as the two walked down the corridor, Daphne and Tracy were currently in lessons while Harry was out flying with Shadow in his animagus form.

"I think it could be" Fay shrugged "I mean if you go fast enough then..."

"Oohmpf" Delphi said when they turned the corner and she had accidently bumped into someone "sorry, I..." She trailed off when she saw that she had bumped into Umbridge. "Oh...sorry professor"

"You should be watching where you're going" Umbridge admonished, a smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Well...I'm sorry" Delphi repeated.

"Yes, you are" Umbridge nodded "but you still need to learn, I think a detention is in order."

"But it was an accident" Fay protested.

"Ten points for Gryffindor for answering back" Umbridge sneered at Fay before turning to Delphi with a smile "come along now"

"But I..." Delphi's protest were interrupted by Umbridge grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"You don't have any lessons so you can serve it with me now" She said.

* * *

"Harry!" Fay said just as Harry landed in the owlery and reverted back to human, he had saw her and could tell that she looked quite upset.

"What's up?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him with her as she lead him out.

"It's Delphi" Fay said "Umbridge gave her detention"

"What for?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he followed her.

"For bumping into her, but then when Delphi came back she was bleeding"

"What?!" Harry growled and quickened his pace. Eventually the two reached the lake where Delphi was sitting under a tree, Daphne on her right and Tracy on her left. Harry quickly ran and slid to his knees in front of her. "Delphi" he said as he placed his hands on both sides of her face and made her look at him "what happened?" He asked, voice calm yet eyes blazing.

"I...I had detention" Delphi started, her teary eyes did not help.

"With Umbitch, I know, go on" Harry encouraged her.

"Well she was basically telling me to help convince you to work with her" Delphi continued "I called her out on it and she got upset. Some insults were thrown out, she then...well..."

"Look at her hand" Daphne said softly.

"No the other one" Tracy added when Harry glanced at the wrong hand. Harry looked at the hand and saw it was bleeding.

"Okay" Harry said with forced calmness. "You have one minute to explain before I go down and destroy her office."

"She told me to write with this quill, a blood quill, I refused then she threaten mum" Delphi said.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry blinked.

"She said that she knows the minister and she'd get him to throw mum in Azkaban and tell everyone she committed a crime" Delphi confessed "she said everyone would believe it."

"Right, go somewhere where people can see you so you have an alibi, excuse me" Harry said as he got up and walked off.

"Harry, where are you going?!" Delphi shouted.

"You know the answer!" Harry shouted back.

* * *

Umbridge was currently in her office, incredibly pissed off. Things had not gone to plan at all, she was hoping to convince the girl to help, after all who wouldn't want to help the ministry? She had even offered her a future job but it didn't work! Some things were said, the girl even insulted her, Umbridge had lost her patience and in a moment of rage she had threatened the girl's mother and made her write with a blood quill. She regretted it instantly but it as done now.

She shouldn't have lost her temper but she was not used to being talked to like that. She would have to work hard now, it looks like she might end up failing in her task.

Umbridge was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she felt another presence in the room, a second later a hand grabbed her by the back of her head, causing her eyes to widen in fear. Umbridge didn't even get the chance to make a noise before her head was slammed on the desk. Her right hand was then pulled on to the desk, and she suddenly felt a huge cut appear on her hand.

She looked up with watery eyes and saw Harry Potter, he waved his wand and ropes formed, tying her wrist to the desk. He reached for her cup of tea and poured it all over the cut on her hand, she screamed in pain but quickly realised that she couldn't hear herself, meaning Potter must have put a silencing charm on.

Harry growled before bringing his elbow up then smashing it down onto Umbridge's hand, she screamed again and Harry repeated that action several times. Once he was done he walked over to the door, he slammed it shut before placing a variety of locking and silencing spells to guarantee he wouldn't be interrupted. He turned back to see Umbridge pull out her wand, he quickly aimed his own and destroyed hers, ending splinter flying everywhere.

"We're alone" Harry smiled at her, letting out a little laugh as he did so "you see people forget. They forget that it doesn't matter if an animal is in a cage or a jungle, it's still an animal. They forget that people who kill can still kill. They forget that I used to be an assassin. What people also forget is I get pissed off easily." Umbridge tried speaking but couldn't due to the silencing spell "Yeah, yeah, look shut up. Nobody likes you when you talk anyway, you see I care for little and you harmed one of the few people I do care about and threatened another. Can I tell you the really scary part?" Harry asked as he walked up to her "You're sitting there, wondering what I'm going to do to you...but even I am not sure what's going to happen next."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, I know I said that dark lord potter was next but I was having problems with that and this one was nearly made so I just finished it off. Next should be either dark lord potter or raven, haven't decided yet. Too tired to do review street so I'm just going to skip it tis time. By the way, the reason I haven't written the rest of Umbridge's fate is because I haven't decided on it yet, some suggestions would be great. Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 -

The students and teachers of Hogwarts were all currently at the quidditch stadium, watching a rather exciting game of quidditch between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Slytherin was currently winning by twenty points. The match was much more enjoyable than previous matches as they used the mirrors left over from the tournament to close up on the important bits. It also made things easier for Hufflepuff as it was harder for Slytherin to cheat. Plus they allowed more people to

"It'll be fine" Fay was whispering to Delphi as the two sat with Tracy and Daphne in the crowd.

"Yeah, Harry will be fine" Tracy added. "I mean he took on Voldemort, surely Umbridge wouldn't be much of a problem"

"What? I'm not worried about Harry getting hurt or sent to jail or anything" Delphi said "I'm worried about Umbridge"

"Okay but...why?" Daphne asked with a confused expression.

"Well I..." Delphi was suddenly brought up short "...actually you know what I'm not worried, I hope he kills the bitch"

"Really?" Fay asked "I mean you don't always approve of killing and..."

"I don't" Delphi interrupted "but the bitch played the 'mum card'. All limits are off when you play the mum card, my mother's been through enough shit without having some old, pink toad make things worse for her.2

"Excuse me." A voice called, everyone stopped talking and the quidditch teams stopped playing, they all turned and looked at the mirror screens that now showed a close up image of Harry Potter's face. "Hello, hello, helllooo! Is this working? Hmm, good. What's up bitches? I am Harry Potter, you may know me from my works such as defeating Voldemort and telling Dumbledore to fuck off. Now I am sorry to interrupt whatever nonsense you guys were currently taking part of, I imagine that what I am about to say is more important, unless your wife is giving birth...in which case what the fuck are you still doing here? Go man, go!"

"What is he doing?" Daphne whispered.

"Not a clue" Delphi admitted.

"You see, you all may be wondering what's happened" Harry continued via the mirrors "it's occurred to me that the vast majority of you are idiots, I've tried to be patient but it seems that you all need a wake up call. Which is why you will all be witnessing the execution of one Dolores Umbridge." Many people began gasping and whispering furiously.

"Well...this'll be interesting" Daphne said dryly.

* * *

In Diagon Alley everyone was frozen in their places, not because of a spell, simply because they did not know how to react to what they were witnessing. In the centre of Diagon Alley, in the middle of a pile of wood, was Dolores Umbridge who was currently tied to the top of a pole. Her face was bruised, her hair was singed and her mouth was muffled by what appeared to be some socks that were shoved in her mouth. That wasn't the most interesting or horrifying part, the eye catcher was the fact that her right hand was no longer connected to her arm.

As of the moment it was connected to her chest by an arrow that pierced through both. She was alive, that much was obvious by the fact that her face was covered with tears and she was still blinking and squirming.

Harry was currently walking in circles around the unlit pyre, he released the mirror from his hand and allowed it to circle around him, not that he could see it but he made sure it did so. He walked around, glancing at the nervous crowd as he did so. He stopped suddenly, his back facing to Umbridge, as he looked towards the crowd. On his right was a pensive, Shadow was circling above him.

"Hello" he said "you may all be wondering what's going on, I'll get to that, but there's something I'd like to point out. I was a member of the world's best assassins, just because I wear a uniform does not mean that I am less dangerous. Dolores over there forgot that." Harry gestured to Dolores "I want to make a point clear, when I wear this uniform..." Harry tugged on his tie "...this is a dragon forced to wear robes, not a dragon who's been tamed. Now, where was I? Ah yes, you see Dolores over there is the undersecretary to the minister of magic. Therefore the little pink bitch thinks she's invincible, thinks she's unharmable, thinks nobody will do anything to her.

Usually she'd be right, I mean a high up position in the government with backing form the minister himself. Most are two scared to do anything or simply lack the power, the problem is that she had decided to fuck with the wrong person. Me. Isn't that right Umbitch?" Harry said as he waved his wand and sent a cutting curse at her cheek, causing her to whimper as blood poured out. "You see if Umbridge had tried to kill me then I would've just killed her and be done with it. But she didn't threaten me, no she threatened my family. Not only did she use a blood quill on my sister, that is an illegal dark object by the way, but she also threatened to slam my foster mother in Azkaban. Why did she do this? Because the ministry wanted me.

You see Dumbledore and the ministry are under the impression that I am a hero, that I am some saviour who will jump through their hoops and over their hurdles just because they want me to. I want to make things clear right now, I am not a hero. I did not fight at the world cup for a bunch of people I don't know who figured running around in a panic was better than just firing off a few spells each. I did not fight Voldemort because it was the right thing to do, I fought him because he had trapped me in that graveyard.

Now many of you might now my foster mother as Bellatrix, supposed madwoman and follower of Voldemort. What you people constantly forget is the fact that she actually willingly went to trial, she willingly took truth serum and made a vow. You forget that she was a part of an old fashioned pureblood family that used magical contracts for marriages, you remember her use of the cruciatus curse yet you forget about potion that control people and the imperius curse. You all remember her being part of the Black family, a dark family, yet you forget about her sister who married a muggleborn? You forget about my godfather, a man that was imprisoned without a trial!" Harry shouted. Many of the crowd flinched back as if flames were about to fly out of his mouth, they nearly did as well.

"I count two members of the Black family that the ministry and British public have screwed over" Harry continued, his voice much calmer. "One is judged by people who don't know better, including two particularly long bottoms, while the other spent a large part of his life in the living equivalent of hell. They nearly added a third tonight when Umbridge took my sister in all but blood and used a dark object on her. Yeah, your chances aren't too good, are they Umbridge?" Harry said to Umbridge who whimpered again, more tears poured out of her eyes.

"You can't do this, you're the boy-who-lived!" One man shouted. He attempted to sound brave, though his voice was shaking.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Harry asked in a polite voice.

"My name? It's...it's John, John..."

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" Harry cut him off "What matters is that you seem to think that I should act a certain way, because I'm the boy-who-lived, is that correct?"

"Yes" John nodded slowly.

"Tell me John, are you parents alive?" Harry asked with a smile.

"What?" John said, not entirely sure he heard that right.

"Why don't I go track down your parents and kill them?" Harry offered "Matter of fact, why don't I come and kill all of your family and friends?"

"You wouldn't!" John blurted out in horror.

"Oh if you give me a good enough reason to then I will" Harry responded with an evil grin "I know, once I'm done killing all of them, I will leave you alive so you can have your revenge? Would you like that? Would everyone like that? Let's force John over there to fight me? How about it?!" Harry shouted, he looked over the crowd who all looked uncomfortable.

"Mr Potter, stand down!" Several aurors arrived, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore.

"You're all pathetic" Harry said to the crowd, ignoring the new arrivals. "Years ago, my father and mother sacrificed themselves. Not to win a war, not for a bunch of ungrateful and judgemental snobs and pricks, not even so I could grow and avenge them. They sacrificed themselves for me! You dare to act like their sacrifice was only good enough to get you a saviour?! Why the bloody hell should I save any of you?!"

"Mr Potter please calm down" Dumbledore spoke with his wand aimed at Harry, it wasn't as good as the elder wand but it would do for now.

"Huh?" Harry said to the crowd, once again ignoring Voldemort. "Voldemort and his little circus of psychos have been around for longer than I have been alive, why the fuck hasn't anyone done anything about it? He is a powerful wizard, I know, I've fought him. His death eaters on the over hand are above average at best! There are, what, around two to four hundred death eaters? You all outnumber the fuckers yet none of you are lifting a finger. Your lives plus the lives of all of your children and family and friends are on the line yet you all seem fine with putting your fate in the hands OF A TEENAGER!" Harry roared at the crowd. "Either that or an old man" he added in a calmer voice as he gestured to Dumbledore.

"You see" Harry continued "if you don't want to fight for yourselves then why should I fight for you? Clearly you don't value your own lives enough to put an effort, clearly you don't like your friends enough to want to keep them safe, clearly you don't love your family enough to try and keep them safe! I am sick of listening to people act like brats who refuse to put in the work yet demand me to do it for you! And now the ministry..." Harry pointed at Umbridge "...Is threatening my family, the people I love, because none of you have the effort or skill to get rid of a single dark lord nor the brains to actually do it. You outnumbered the fuckers, it was a poorly kept secret that Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters bribed their way to freedom, Dumbledore even knew who Voldemort was when he was younger and none of you put the effort in. The night my parents died you all go drunk and pissed and not one of you ever decided to check if he was really dead? At least not properly. Not one of you checked on me!

Am I some toy for you all, huh?! You throw me away and then the second the big and bad dark lord returns you want me back. I went from abusive muggles to assassins and yet you all expect me to walk, talk and act like a perfect saviour."

"Mr Potter, I understand you're emotional" Dumbledore spoke "but that is not an excuse, Dolores Umbridge will be punished for her use of a dark object and..."

"But that's not all she did," Harry cut him off "you would've suspected that the undersecretary to the ministry would at least have some mental defences. I looked into her mind, do you want to know what I found? Let's look at one of the memories." Harry waved his wand at the pensive and a memory floated up into the air for all to view.

* * *

_"Quiet!" Umbridge hissed as she slapped a young girl across the face. She was currently in a dark room that was currently lit up with three candle lights, she stood with a chain in her hand, the chain leaded to a collar wrapped around a small girl, her hair was dirty and she was currently dressed like a house elf. Her age wasn't clear but it was obvious that she was younger then ten. The girl whimpered when she was slapped again._

_"Is that the girl?" A voice called just as an adult walked in, a man between thirty and forty. _

_"Yes" Umbridge nodded "a muggle girl, do with her what you will? Do you wish to keep her or merely rent her?"_

_"Rent" The man answered "a night will be fine with me."_

_"That will be fifty galleons" _

_"Fifty?! For this filth!" He said, pointing at the girl._

_"Hmm, well I suppose you're right" Umbridge sighed "ten muggles aren't even worth one galleon, though I do need to make a profit. Ten galleons."_

_"Fine" The man grunted and handed Umbridge the galleons, she took it with a bright smile._

_"P...please..." The girl spoke in a quiet voice._

_"Silence!" Umbridge said, slapping the girl once more before handing the chain to the man "If you damage it beyond repair then you will be charged extra next time." She added, the man grunted and yanked the chain, pulling the girl with him._

* * *

"It appears that the great Madam Umbridge has her share of illegal activities." Harry said in a disgusted voice once the memory had finished, he could see that he wasn't the only one disgusted by it "She has more in her basement in her house, some aurors might want to get on that. She's also bribed and stole and done a swarm of other things. Now, tell me people, would you let your kids risk their lives for pieces of shit like her? Why should I place my blood, sweat, tears and body on the line when the people I am helping are either not worth the help like her or too afraid to do shit like the rest of you? I mean, I've been here for a while, and you all greatly out number me. I mean if just one spell was shot from each of your wands then I'd find it hard to beat you all.

You see, Umbridge is a bitch, one that deserves punishment. You all seem fine with just prison, though then she might be able to bribe her way out, I prefer a more permeant approach." Harry turned and flicked his wand, sending a spark at the pyre. It lit up instantly since Harry had covered it in flammable liquids, Umbridge shrieked and screamed though it wasn't very effective seeing as she had a sock in her mouth.

"Get her out" One auror shouted, the aurors were beaten to the punch by Dumbledore who shot a jet of water at the flames, only he realised that it wasn't very effective. The flames had suddenly increased, they got hotter and larger, Dumbledore turned to Harry and saw the boy staring at the fire with a smirk on his face as his fist tightened.

"Mr Potter! Stop this!" Dumbledore shouted.

"She hurt my sister and threatened my mother" Harry said calmly as he forced the fire to increase in heat and size.

"We will punish her and take her to Azkaban!"

"Not good enough"

Dumbledore quickly fired a spell at Harry, Harry saw it coming and managed to dodge at the last minute. Dumbledore was ready to fire again when the sound of wings was heard and he suddenly found his vision blocked by a black mess of feathers and his face being attacked. Dumbledore quickly realised that this was Harry's familiar and closed his eyes to avoid them being scratched out. The distraction was enough for Harry to get a blasting curse that hit Dumbledore and sent him flying backwards on to his back.

"Fire!" The aurors began shooting stunning spells at Harry. Harry quickly formed a wind shield using his elemental abilities, it barely held up but managed to do so in time for Harry to finish off Umbridge. By this point his fire was at the same heat as Fiendfyre, Umbridge's muffled screams were the last thing heard form her as the fire consumed her body.

"What have you done Harry?" A horrified Dumbledore said as he sat up to look at what happened.

"She threatened my family," Harry shrugged, he then waved his wand and summoned the flying mirror to him. "listen up." Harry said to the mirror. "Voldemort, I know you're listening. Here's what I'm offering, I don't really care enough to fight you. Last time was plenty for me. You leave me alone and leave my family alone and I will not fight you. I will stay out of your little war but the second you or any of your little death eaters try and harm them then you can consider me in. I also know there will be somebody who will have the idea of attacking my family and framing the death eaters for it so I will fight, if you do this then I will know and I will come after you." In truth this was bullshit, Harry probably wouldn't know if they did a good job of it, but there was no reason to let them know that. "Goodbye people, remember to chose your enemies wisely." Harry let go of the mirror and began walking away.

"Wait!" One auror shouted.

"Oh grow a brain cell" Harry rolled his eyes "you can't arrest me and you know that. If you want to waste time then go and make friends." Harry took anther few steps and the fire disappeared, revealing Umbridge's burnt and crisp body which was now covered in more black then it was pink. Harry didn't bother looking as Shadow took the moment to shadow travel the two back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The quidditch stadium was silenced, many kids had actually puked. They looked at the burnt body of Umbridge with horror, some of them shivered and most just couldn't bring themselves to look away.

"Sup guys?" A voice said, Delphi and the girls turned around and nearly jumped in their seats when they saw Harry sitting behind them. This in turn let the surrounding people know he was back and they actually jumped out of their seats and backed away. "So...did I miss anything?" He asked only to receive a bone crushing hug from Delphi.

"Oh you stupid, stupid idiot!" She cried into his shoulder.

"If I am a stupid idiot then why the fuck do I help you with your homework?" Harry said calmly as he patted her on the back.

"You didn't need to do all that for me!" She cried even more.

"I did it for the family...also because I wanted to" Harry said "now I know there is nothing I can do that will stop you from crying so just hurry up and let it out."

"Shut up" She mumbled as she continued to hug him.

* * *

The next few months at school were rather...awkward...for Harry. At one point a first year walked in front of him, saw him and then proceeded to run the opposite direction then crash into a wall. When Harry woke up the kid, he saw Harry and got to his feet and repeated his actions. The same thing happened when Harry woke him up a third time, the fourth time Delphi stopped it so the kid wouldn't get brain damage. Personally Harry was upset with that, he wanted to just place a helmet on the kid and encourage him to go for a record. The kid was a Gryffindor as well, believe it or not.

Every person was now very cautious and scared of Harry, even the teachers. Most of them seemed nervous to be in the same room as him until they all eventually came to the conclusion that everything would be fine as long as they don't go out of their way to antagonise him. After a while the fear died down a little as they all realised that Harry wasn't going to go out of his way to kill them, but there was still a healthy amount of fear that kept them form bothering him or his friends. After all, if Harry was willing to kill Umbridge in front of everyone then what chance did they have.

Remus Lupin had returned as well, he was currently taking over as Defense against the dark arts teacher as a favour to Dumbledore seeing as nobody from the ministry was willing to do so. Harry didn't attend his class, not because the man lacked skills or teaching ability, simply because the man annoyed him and he had already harmed one teacher this year. Dumbledore tried to set up a few meetings with Harry but Harry refused to attend, when Dumbledore tried to corner him then Harry just walked away. This was his last year and he wanted to limit his exposure to Dumbledore.

* * *

Voldemort was currently sat in the dark, residing in one of his follower's home. The man was honoured to have the dark lord in his house so Voldemort didn't even bother threatening him. As of the moment, Voldemort was in deep thought. He recalled his battle with Potter, Potter was the biggest challenge he had had in a while and not just because he had only gained his new body recently. Matter of fact, if he didn't have his new body then it was likely that Potter would've beaten him.

It's true that Potter easily outclassed him when it came to physical combat, of course he did, Voldemort would not lower himself to learn hand to hand combat like a dirty muggle. If he learned to fight with his hands then his image would be destroyed, he was Lord Voldemort, master of magic, not a filthy muggle.

But even with magic he could admit that Potter was an excellent wizard, if he had Potter on his side then it would be impossible for his side to lose. However he doubted that Potter would join him, he did slay Potter's blood traitor father and mudblood mother after all.

Potter's execution of Umbridge had greatly interested him, Umbridge was not a member of his army but she did sympathise with his goals of purifying the wizarding world. Potter executed her in front of everyone and now the fear of the wizarding world was divided between himself and Potter. Potter had the right idea, show he was not to be messed with, Dumbledore always had more opposition than himself because he simply didn't have the guts to do hat was necessary.

Potter's offer rang in his head, Potter was essentially saying that as long as he and his family were left alone then he would stay out of the war. Voldemort wasn't sure what to think about this. On one hand if he simply leaves Potter alone then he has less enemies to deal with as it cuts out not only Potter but also the Blacks. Potter was probably the only person who had a chance of beating him at the moment, Dumbledore as powerful as he was did not have will to do what was necessary.

But what would happen if he did accept Potter's offer? Would his people think him weak for accepting such an offer from a teenager? Would they think he's scared of him? He was Voldemort, he feared nobody. Potter had fought him, he had nearly beaten him, that gave people hope but it was surprisingly Potter of all people who took that away. If Voldemort refused to accept the offer then people would regain hope as it meant that Potter would fight him, but on the other hand Potter had not only fought him and escaped him but he also embarrassed him, he needed to be made an example of.

"What shall I do?" He wondered out loud.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 - Harry and Dumbledore argue...again.

"I am here" Harry groaned as he entered Dumbledore's office with McGonagall following behind him, he had been hoping to ignore the headmaster for the rest of the year but apparently the old man couldn't take the hint and even had McGonagall pull him out of potions class. Harry had just decided to finally go and get this over with. As he entered the room he saw Dumbledore behind his desk. "You know, I would not be suprised if you had some porn under your desk."

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall said.

"Alright, alright, jeez, it was a joke." Harry rolled his eyes "For god's sakes woman, calm down. I highly doubt the headmaster's had any in years, unless you really are the ass kisser I think you are."

"That will be enough Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, no twinkle in his eyes or humour on his face.

"I agree, a large amount of porn will probably kill you off at your age."

"I am not joking Mr Potter."

"I am," Harry smiled "this is fun, your turn."

"Professor McGonagall, perhaps it's best that you go" Dumbledore said to McGonagall who have a stiff nod to Dumbledore and a glare to the back of Harry's head before walking off "Mr Potter you murdered Dolores Umbridge in front of the whole wizarding world. What on Earth made you think that was a good idea?"

"Umbridge? You're still on that?" Harry asked with disbelief "I'm pretty sure even her family have stopped caring now, if she had any, if she did then I'd imagine that they probably lost their thank you card."

"You cannot claim that this was self-defence like all of your other killings."

"No, it wasn't, it was just revenge. She harmed one of my family and threatened the other, if we're being honest then she would still be alive if you did your job properly and kept your teachers in line."

"Mr Potter, you cannot blame this on me. She was here at the request of the minister and you did not inform the staff, neither did Miss Riddle."

"Yeah," Harry conceded the point "she was upset and I was pissed. I'm still going to blame you though...it's fun and I prefer it to blaming myself."

"If that's what you wish to do then fine, but perhaps you can also explain your decision to not fight Voldemort."

"It's simple enough, isn't it?" Harry asked. "He stays away from me and my family and I stay away from him. I have enough problems dealing with the crazy assassins, I don't really feel the need to add Voldemort to it."

"Mr Potter, he will kill and slaughter innocent people." Dumbledore reminded.

"Then stop him" Harry said as if Dumbledore was missing the answer to a very easy question.

"Mr Potter, only you can defeat Voldemort"

"Say's who? You?"

"No, before you were born a prophecy was made, it states that you're the only one capable of defeating Voldemort" Dumbledore said, he didn't want to reveal the prophecy so early but he was hoping that it was what was needed to get Harry to help.

"A prophecy? Really? Divination? You think a prophecy is..."

"It doesn't matter what I think" Dumbledore said, cutting off Harry "but Voldemort believes it to be true and he has heard the first part of the prophecy."

"Okay, I'll bite, how?"

"The prophecy was told to me when I was interviewing for the divination post," Dumbledore began explaining "I had a meeting at the Hogshead bar with a woman named Sybil Trelawny"

"You mean the drunk idiot who currently teaches the class?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, let's pretend that I believe this woman made a prophecy, perhaps you can tell me it."

"Mr Potter, I am not entirely sure you are ready to..."

"Dumbledore" Harry cut him off "you will tell me the prophecy right now or I will bend you over this desk and kick you firmly in-between your old, skinny, chicken legs and then go over to the department of mysteries and listen to it there."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "the prophecy goes like this, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._'. Voldemort has only heard the first two lines, I believe he is currently trying to break into the department of mysteries so he can hear the rest." Dumbledore became silent, waiting for Harry's answer, eventually he got it.

"Well that's some bullshit" Harry said "I mean really? Instead of preparing against him you're banking on a bloody prophecy of all things? You deserve whatever happens to you if that's the case."

"Mr Potter, you..."

"Who was the spy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"That is not important."

"That is bullshit." Harry replied. "If there was a spy then you would'#e tried to work out who it was. Who was the spy Dumbledore? Do not make me ask again."

"It was Snape" Dumbledore sighed.

"Of course it was" Harry let out a humourless laugh "I mean the dude joins the death eaters and tells Voldemort part of this 'important prophecy' and then you just let him join you and terrorise students for years until he ends up mind raping the wrong one. Bravo Dumbledore, you know with brains like yours I am surprised that Voldemort didn't already win the war before I was born."

"Voldemort believes in the prophecy, he will come after you."

"Look if he refuses my offer then I will fight him but until then he is not my problem." Harry responded "I have made it abundantly clear that I am not a hero."

"Mr Potter, I've understood that but until recently I didn't expect you to be a villain."

"A villain?" Harry laughed "You think I'm a villain?"

"What else should I call a boy who so easily kills people?" Dumbledore responded "Who so easily harms people? A boy who so easily harms and kills and sleeps the same day without a single hour of sleep lost?"

"You should call him a result of your stupidity." Harry replied "You had one job, make sure I was safe yet you fucked that up and I ended up with abusive muggles then Libra. I am what I am Dumbledore, I don't understand what you want from me. What were you expecting when I came to Hogwarts? A typical Gryffindor? A shy Hufflepuff? Perhaps an evil Slytherin?"

"I was expecting a kind boy." Dumbledore shot back, anger and disappointment on his face. "I expected a kind hearted boy who perhaps had his father's smile, perhaps his mother's kindness, perhaps a few faults but I was hoping for something better than what I've got! Even if you weren't a saviour, I wanted at least someone who didn't delight in cruelty! I know how you gladly shoved Mr Malfoy's face into a fire and laughed! I saw how you did not hesitate with killing at the world cup or using dark curses against Voldemort! Those spells are dark for a reason!"

"I think the fact that they kill people might be a factor" Harry commented but was ignored as Dumbledore's rant continued.

"As for Umbridge, she may have been evil, but she should have been taken to trial and sent to Azkaban!"

"Yeah but that wouldn't be as fun" Harry smirked.

"Fun?!" Dumbledore demanded "The pain and suffering of others is fun for you?!"

"Depends on who it is" Harry answered honestly.

"You are a cruel, evil boy!"

"Yep" Harry nodded before giving a small shrug "why do you think that is?"

"What?!"

"Why do you think I am the way I am? Do you think I was born with the love of hurting other people? I certainly didn't stab anyone when I was a baby...unless I did and my parents managed to cover it up...anyway, I didn't always enjoy violence. Look at animals, mother bear teaches her cubs to hunt, mother bird teaches her children to fly. I was taught to enjoy violence. That's what happens at Libra, you have options. You either become an emotionless drone or you learn to enjoy it or you die. They couldn't have defective products, I was rather attached to my emotions believe it or not. And, surprisingly, I didn't fancy dying. I enjoy it because it's what I was taught to enjoy.

I've been trained by fighters and killers to be a fighter and killer. I am what I am. Natural physical, mental and magical strength combined with the Libra environment made me what I am. That's one of the reasons I hate it here, I feel like a dragon forced to wear clothes and shoved into a pen with a flock of sheep. While they were off enjoying birthday parties, I was off either training or trying not to die."

"Mr Potter, I..."

"And don't you dare bring my parents into this." Harry cut him with a cold voice "My parents were funny and smart and kind because they didn't grow up somewhere where kindness would be considered a weakness only to escape and have the first person who is truly kind to them judged for something she had no control over. If my parents were in the same situation as me they'd either be dead or just like me. Even you, you can sit there and lecture me from high up in your ivory tower in your little office with your books and gadgets and magical phoenix, you can lecture me on how I live and how I act but I know damn well that you can only do so because you aren't in my position!

You have been sitting in this school enjoying the money and fame that is provided since you're Albus bloody Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald and headmaster and in possession of at least two important government positions. You know nothing about my life nor do you know anything about what I've done, what I've seen, what I've had to do and yet you act like you're better than me. If you were the same age as me, born in the exact same circumstances then I would bet that you'd be worse than me. You sound like a child. 'Oh, killing is bad' and 'that magic is dark', you're so old yet you're still so incredibly naïve.

If you were in my position then I bet that you'd be one of those Libra men that would kill and kill without any remorse because that's what you would've been taught. I bet you would enjoy it."

"You're wrong" Dumbledore said in a firm voice as he glared at Harry.

"And you can only say that because you aren't in my position." Harry glared back "What? You think that you're better than me just because you didn't kill when given the opportunity? I don't think you're better than me. Yeah I do bad shit to bad people but I never harm people I think don't deserve it, because if I did then I would've killed half the school by now. Even in Libra, I refused to kill sometimes and I got punished for it. If you were me then you would've just killed each and every time and sat down like a dog before waiting to be patted on the head. I might be evil depending on who you ask, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm just working with what I've got. What I've got is constantly telling me to go back to Libra and apologise and beg to rejoin their ranks and follow them. Everyday I have to battle against that part of myself!

Everyday I stop myself from giving into what they've planted in my mind and everyday I remind myself why I left, because I might be a monster but I am not their monster to use whenever they want and I am not your little warrior to throw at a dark lord just because of a goddamn prophecy! You act so high and mighty! Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light! You didn't suffer the punches and kicks I've received, you didn't go through the training, you didn't have a 'lovely' time being strapped to a chair as they plant whatever the fuck they want into your head and experiment on your body like you were some kind of toy! Get thrown into the darkness and have it grab and pull you down into against your will and then talk to me! You are not my equal! As far as I'm concerned, you're weaker. I think you either grew up on this whole 'light and good' bullshit and are now desperately trying to shove it around a world that's grown up or you did give into the darkness when you were younger and now you're just trying so desperately to prove something!"

"You do not know what you're talking about!" Dumbledore said, though Harry had hit a nerve. His words reminded him of his youth, as a child he had met Grindelwald and the two had become friends, lovers even. They had made various plans together, but then Dumbledore's little brother had confronted Grindelwald. Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Dumbledore's brother Aberforth had gotten into a three way duel and Dumbledore's poor little sister had suffered and died from a stray spell. Grindelwald escaped and would later become the most feared dark lord of all time, at least until Voldemort came.

"I think I do, because I can see my words affected you." Harrys said with a satisfied smile "It's easy to smile and look down on those below you when you've never been so low, but if you have and you still do it, you're a hypocrite. I don't know about your past and I don't care about it. Just leave me alone, if I fight Voldemort then it won't be for you. IF I fight Voldemort then I won't need your help and I sure as hell won't want you interfering. If you can't handle war then get the fuck out of the trenches and let those who can do their jobs. Harry Potter out bitch." Harry gave Dumbledore one last glare and stood up, he walked to the door when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr Potter, I cannot allow another dark lord to rise up" Dumbledore said as he stood up. His wand ready in his hand, it wasn't the elder wand but it would suffice. Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore just as Fawkes flamed into the room and landed on his perch, clearly ready to help his master.

"Are you planning to fight me?" Harry asked with an amused voice just as Shadow entered through a shadow in the room and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Just because I am not Voldemort does not mean that I cannot be a challenge" Dumbledore said just as Shadow began sizing up Fawkes.

"Just because I didn't kill Voldemort doesn't mean I can't kill you." Harry shot back. "Besides as much as I would enjoy a good fight, you haven't thought this through. Would you kill me? Do you have what's necessary to kill me?" Harry asked, Dumbledore didn't answer. "You're silence is telling. At best you can imprison me, the law won't help, you can imprison me illegally and then when I escape, make no mistake because I will escape, you will fight both Voldemort and me. Because at the moment you're not an enemy, just someone I hate, the second you become my enemy I will kill you and if necessary all of your friends. How fast would it take for the Hogwarts's staff to be replaced?"

"You wouldn't!" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry.

"Well not all of them," Harry said as he walked towards the desk, showing no fear on his face. "I don't have problems with most of them, though I do know that Professor McGonagall would gladly jump in front of a spell for you. Perhaps I should transfigure her into a cat and leave her in a cage with some starved dogs, perhaps I should just do a Voldemort and end it quickly with an unforgivable."

"You will not harm anyone!" Dumbledore roared just as Fawkes screeched at Harry.

"I will if you give me a reason to do so" Harry said just as the wand tip poked him in the chest and his legs leaned against the desk. "Go ahead Dumbledore, give me a reason. If you're going to take a shot then I would recommend it be a deadly one or I will escape from whatever prison you try to lock me up in and then once I've escaped I will tell everyone what you've done. You'll end up fighting the law and Voldemort while trying to avoid me assassinating you, plus you'll have Sirius and Bellatrix plus any other sympathisers we may get against you. Go ahead Dumbledore take a shot. Go on. GO ON!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's wand remained on Harry's chest, decisions were floating through his mind and that was visible on his face no matter how much he tried to hide it. His hand started shaking and Harry started smiling.

"You see right now my words are registering in your head." Harry said "I don't need mind reading to understand what's going on in that brain of yours. You wondering if I could escape should you kidnap me? I escaped Libra and I escaped Voldemort in that graveyard, trust me I can escape you. You're thinking about all the positives of if you did it verses the negatives. You're thinking about how you know exactly what spell to use to kill me but now you're reminding yourself why you won't kill me." Dumbledore's hand shook some more before he eventually lowered his wand.

"You are right about one thing Harry" Dumbledore said "I will not kill you. I have not fallen that far."

"Oh please" Harry rolled his eyes, he pulled his wand out and brought it up, Dumbledore reacted and was a second away from putting up a shield when he saw that Harry wasn't aiming the wand at him, but rather at Fawkes. Dumbledore quickly moved and placed a shield in front of Fawkes and blocked Harry's first spell when he found his own face being attacked by Harry's familiar. Harry quickly shot a spell at Fawkes, it hit the bird, fortunately it was nothing more than a body bind.

Dumbledore tried to hit Shadow with a spell but he dodged at the last minute, Dumbledore then found his wand shot out of his hand by a well placed disarming spell and then found himself pushed into his chair, Harry waved his left arm and a wind attack sent Dumbledore's desk flying away and it was now no longer an obstacle between the two. Dumbledore tried to get up only to receive a left hook to the nose that shoved him back into his chair. Ropes wrapped Dumbledore's wrists and ankles, tying him to the chair.

"Hey" Harry said as he stopped in front of him "are you listening to me?"

"I don't know what you plan to do but..."

"Shut it" Harry cut him off with a slap followed by a silencing charm "and listen to me you old goat. There is a clear problem between you, me and Voldemort. You are so far on the light side that it's annoying while Voldemort is so far on the dark side and I have to suffer because I am between the two of you. You have a bird, a light creature, he has a snake which happens to be a dark creature. I have a raven, which is a bird but a dark one. You will only use light spells while he only uses dark spells, I use whichever ones I think I need. You don't kill at all, he kills for fun, I kill if I feel I need to or if the other person deserves it.

You care for the whole wide world, he cares for himself and I care for my family. He fights for blood and because he wants to rule, you fight for 'the greater good' I believe, I fight for survival and for my family. He makes people take his side or kills them, you make people take your side or declare them evil to the world if they don't, I don't make people take my side. There are plenty of differences between us three, he wants the world, you want him stopped and for everyone to live happily ever after like a fairy tale while I just want to be left alone by the both of you and your followers so I can enjoy life with the people I care about.

I will not be dragged into your little lover's quarrel or whatever bullshit this is, because if I am pulled into it then I want you to remember that I play for keeps. If I fight one side, then it's pretty much guaranteed that they'll kill me or I'll kill them all and when I do kill them all, I know that the other side will come after me. You'll come after me because 'big and bad Harry Potter' did bad things to stop the people that you couldn't and if I go after your side then I know that Voldemort will focus all of his efforts on me seeing as he doesn't have to worry about you.

Now I am not the mood to deal with this AND the world's best assassins, trust me when I say that neither you nor Voldemort want me in this war. You're both arrogant and egotistical idiots who think that they're the best. You and him are both duellist, you duel, only difference between the two of you is your spells and what you are willing to do. I can duel but I am not a duellist, I am a survivor. I don't care if I have to cut your throat with my wand or stomp your head into the ground with my foot. Do not fuck with me and don't fuck with my family and you just might have a natural death. If Voldemort's smart then he'll do the same." Harry turned and walked towards the door, his hand touched the door knob when he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, I wouldn't have killed Professor McGonagall," Harry said to Dumbledore "she annoys me but I wouldn't kill her. I kill and injure only if I feel like I have a good reason to do so. I mean look at your phoenix, while I probably couldn't kill it I could still send worse than a body bind. But I didn't, simply because he's just your bird, it's not his fault his master is an idiot. As long as you and your friends keep your wands pointed away from me, I'll keep my control on full power. Good night Professor" Harry smirked and walked out.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Quick few things, this is the last chapter involving Harry's fifth year, not counting the start/first half of the next chapter. Also I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and for reading. My next upload will be for my Raven story and it'll be followed up with a post for Dark lord potter. Thanks for reading.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 -

"Well..." Fay said as her eyes were wide open and she sipped her drink out of straw. "This is..."

"Bloody brilliant" Tracy said, her eyes were just as wide and now she sipped out of her straw.

"I'll say" Daphne said as she nodded in agreement before sipping out of straw.

Delphi, who was nearby and spending time drawing, rolled her eyes and looked at the girls who were fixated at the sight in front of them. Currently they were all in the room of requirement because Harry decided he wanted to train and the girls decided to accompany her. Delphi had chosen to do some drawing while he did so, the other girls had chosen something different.

"Are you three going to ogle my brother all day?" Delphi asked the three.

"Not all day" Fay said absently.

"Not all day" Tracy repeated.

"Just as long as he's shirtless." Daphne said. "Plus can you blame us?" She said as she gestured to Harry who was currently doing pull ups on a bar while wearing just trainers and shorts. He was either ignorant about what the girls were talking about or just deciding to ignore it.

"He's my brother" Delphi reminded them.

"Adopted brother" Daphne countered after taking another sip "plus he looks really good."

"Yeah, I mean look at him, I can't see any fat at all." Fay replied.

"I know." Tracy said in agreement. "Look at the arms and chests."

"I'm a bit focused on the abs." Daphne responded. "I mean I've hard of some people having six but I never thought you could have eight. Fleur is a very lucky girl."

"I think it works both ways." Fay replied. "Harry gets the super hot, rich Veela supermodel while she gets the rich, badass, superhot bad boy."

"Thanks Fay" Harry said as he hopped down off the bar "but I'm the luckier one."

"You know we're all going to miss you when you leave." Tracy said.

"When you say me are you referring to me or my body?" Harry asked with a grin as he got out a towel and began wiping the sweat off of himself.

"Both." The three girls answered at the same time.

"Should I tell Fleur she has to be worried?" Delphi raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"We're just looking." Daphne said dismissively.

"Yeah we know that if we interfere in their relationship then we'll probably get burned" Tracy said, "and I mean that literally."

"Are you guys ready for your owls?" Harry asked. "They start tomorrow after all?

"Well we've been pretty motivated to get it down." Fay said. "May or may not have had something to do with you threatening to beat us with real owls if we don't at least pass."

"Hey, what works is what works." Harry shrugged.

"What about you?" Delphi asked.

"Yeah, you're planning to leave at the end of the year." Fay said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, I do the owl exams and after the end of the year I have to go for a meeting with Libra. I don't think they're going to kill me because they would've tried to by now."

"Harry they did try to kill you," Tracy said. "remember? They wanted you to go into a tower full of Libra men and fight them? When you managed to avoid that they had two of them try to kill you, it was on the mirrors, does it ring any bells?"

"Those were tests, challenges, not them trying to kill." Harry said. "That was a 'if I die, I die' sort of thing. Luckily I didn't die. I was in a room with three of Libra's strongest members, scratch that, their three strongest members. If they wanted to kill me then they would not have left it up to chance by having me fight betas and deltas and omegas when it was proven already that I can beat them. If they wanted to kill me then they would've never given me a chance."

"What did you plan to do if they tried to kill you?" Fay asked.

"Either kill them or escape." Harry answered honestly "Beyond that I didn't really have a plan."

"What? No plan at all?" Daphne asked with disbelief.

"Do you know what the difference between me and you girls are when we enter a room?" Harry asked, the girls shook their heads in a negative. "When you enter a room you're biggest priority is deciding where you should sit, when I enter the room I always quickly look around the room, always, even if I've been in that room before. I look around and take note of everything in there from the furniture to the people to all the possible methods of leaving the room. I make my plans from there, I didn't know where they were going to take me so I couldn't plan until I got into the room."

"But what about Shadow?" Tracy said just as the bird in question landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Shadow can shadow travel and take me with him which is why it's safe to assume that Libra would've made preparations for him." Harry replied as he softly stroked him. "It's a pretty safe bet to think that they were ready to kill him if they see him, it's also possible to have wards to combat his shadow travelling. I'd rather not risk him unless I absolutely have to." Shadow let out a soft trill. "Yes, yes it's alright" Harry said to Shadow before turning to the girls. "As of the moment, the goal is survive and just work from that."

* * *

"Say goodbye Shadow" Harrys said as he and Shadow were in his room in the Ravenclaw common room on the day after school ended. "this is our last time in this room." Harry took a moment to look around. "Alright done, let's go" He said, Shadow jumped onto his shoulder just as he walked out the room. He walked down into the common room where Delphi was waiting for him.

"This is your last time here" She said with a sad smile, catching the attention of the other Ravenclaws.

"Yep" Harry nodded as he looked around the room. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but still, it's my last time here unless I come and visit in the future."

"You're leaving?" Padma Patil asked.

"Yep, I am not coming back." Harry said. "Unless I hear you lot are bothering Delphi, in that case I'd come back and murder you all."

"Thanks Harry" Delphi gave him a sweet smile whole the other Ravenclaws shivered in fear as he did not sound like he was joking at all.

"Alright, well bye guys" Harry said to the other Ravenclaws as he walked out of the room with Delphi.

* * *

Harry had spent some time saying goodbye to Flitwick and Slughorn, both of whom wished him the best of luck. And soon Harry found himself in a train compartment with Delphi and the girls as they travelled away from Hogwarts.

"It's going to be different without you here" Daphne said to Harry.

"Naturally" he nodded, "but you can still call me if you need anything, like if Malfoy ends up forgetting that I can just kill him."

"We'll do that" Tracy snorted.

"Hmm, this is our last time with all of us together on this train," Fay commented "are you sure you don't want to come back for another year?" She asked Harry.

"Pretty sure," He smiled "I've wasted enough time there. Plus if it was any other school then I would've taken my newts by now instead of doing my owls just this year. Plus there is the 'small' matter of Voldemort and Libra. I've got to deal with Libra and Voldemort hasn't responded to my offer yet."

* * *

"We're going to miss you Harry" Daphne said as she and the girls hugged Harry once they got off the train.

"Thanks" Harry smiled once they let him go. "For what it's worth, I never asked for friends and I never wanted friends, but I am glad that you three became my friends."

"Aw, look at him, he's become so soft" Fay joked.

"The fuck did you say?" Harry's green eyes narrowed as they suddenly brightened.

"Nothing, nothing!" Fay quickly backpedalled.

"That's what I thought" Harry sniffed.

"Yes, yes, you're still a badass" Delphi rolled her eyes.

"There was never any doubt in my mind." Harry replied, any further response was cut off by a black owl which flew down and dropped a letter into Harry's hands before flying off. Harry raised an eyebrow at the bird's retreating figure, eventually he read the letter. Shadow was on his head and was also focused on the letter, he couldn't read it but he just liked to pretend he could. "Ah" Harry said once he was done.

"What is it?" Delphi asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go kill Voldemort now" Harry said in a calm voice now, as if he was telling them he was going off to buy some milk, though an undertone of anger was present.

"Wait what?" The girls blurted out in sync.

"The dark wanker has sent a rather disturbing letter" Harry said as he handed Delphi the letter, she immediately began reading it. "Basically he has Sirius and Bellatrix captive and is giving me the chance to go and rescue them."

"Wait, this could be a fake." Delphi said hopefully "They could be lying."

"Which is why you and me are going home to find out." Harry said as he grabbed Delphi by the arm, he then looked at the other girls. "Go home, don't worry we can handle this, we'll write to you later." Harry apparated the two back home.

"Kreatcher!" Delphi called once they were inside.

"Yes mistress Delphi?" Kreatcher popped in.

"Where's Sirius and Bellatrix?" Harry said quickly.

"Master dogfoot and Mistress Bellatrix went out yesterday morning young master, they've not come back" Kreatcher answered.

"Harry!" Delphi turned to Harry with a worried and horrified expression.

"Delphi!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and spoke in a firm and strong voice "Look at me, I said look at me, now are you listening? Delphi are you listening?!" Harry demanded as he shook her slightly, her eyes focused on him and she nodded. "Here's what is going to happen. I am going to get ready and then I am going to go over there and rescues Sirius and Bellatrix.

You are going to stay here, you're going to wait for me to come back. The Fidelius charm is still active, do not accept floo calls from anyone while I am gone. I don't care if it's the girls, Dumbledore or the ministry. I don't even care if it's Bellatrix and Sirius, you do not answer the floo while I am gone. Understand?"

"Yes Harry" She nodded numbly.

"You do not answer or open any letters that you may get while I am gone, you keep Kreatcher with you at all times until I come back. Until I come back I want you to keep your wand on you at all times and stay safe. They might be trying to lure me away so they can catch you. Do not do anything until I get back, do you got it?"

"I got it" She said weakly.

"Good" Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." He turned and walked upstairs.

A couple of minutes late Harry had walked down the stairs wearing black dragon hide boots and trouser with knee and shin pads underneath, a black sleeveless shirt plus a black pad on each arm that served as both an elbow and forearm pad. He also had on a pair of fingerless gloves and his skull mask plus a knife holster on his left leg.

"Harry," Delphi said to him with teary eyes "be safe and save mum and Sirius..."

"I will Delphi" He said softly.

"And kill them." She added, looking him dead in the eye. "Get those death eaters who hurt my family and kill them."

"Consider it done." Harry said just as Shadow landed on his ocean and tugged on him, he sank into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

Harry arrived in the hall of prophecies, it was a wide and large dark room with incredibly high shelves. Each shelve was filled with glowing orbs that Harry knew to be prophecies. The letter specifically told him to come here, he had no doubt that this was a trap. He was rather hoping that Voldemort would just leave him so he could focus on Libra but apparently the dark wanker had decided against that.

Harry walked around, keeping an eye out and staying on his guard. he was about to wave some spells to check for people when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. He caught a prophecy that was labelled with his name,, if he head to guess then this would be the one that Dumbledore had talked about. He briefly considered taking it, when he realised that he didn't really give a shit about it.

"Hello Potter" A voice drawled, Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy walk forwards. Laughter echoed throughout the room as a large amount of masked death eaters made themselves visible. Including two that walked up along side Malfoy with a hostage each. One hostage was Bellatrix, the other was Sirius and both had wands pressed against their neck.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded in agreement "you still look like a bitch." He added in the form of a greeting.

"Ha" Sirius snorted only to have the wand pressed further into his neck.

"A pleasure to see you too." Lucius replied sarcastically as he sneered at Harry. "Now, the prophecy if you will."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy, fetch it for us." Lucius ordered. "If you do then your godfather and adopted mother survive."

"Why me?" Harry asked "Why go through all of this when anyone of you could have gotten it?"

"A prophecy can only be removed by someone named on the prophecy" Lucius answered.

"Ah, and old Voldy couldn't get it himself?" Harry asked with amusement. "Funny how the 'most feared dark lord' of all time is incapable of sneaking into here and simply removing the damn thing yet is capable of sending his underlings to do it."

"Silence you filthy half-blood!" The death eater holding Bellatrix demanded. "You're not worthy of speaking his name!"

"Oh that bring backs memories I'd rather forget." Bellatrix groaned.

"In case you forgot, I duelled the fucker and lasted more than five minutes and nearly beat him, can any of you say the same?" Harry said as he span around and looked around and took note of how many death eaters there were, he estimated at least thirty. "Even he knows that, that's why he's sent so many of you."

"You're trying our patience Potter" Malfoy said in a warning tone.

"Hey, do you know what I did to your son?" Harry asked with a grin that was hidden underneath his mask. "Draco had a habit of not being able to shut his mouth, guess he get's it from you. I figured out how to shut him up and I did it by shoving his face directly into a fire, he's been well behaved ever since. How would you like the same?"

"You are out numbered Potter" One death eater reminded him.

"You're outclassed" Harry responded. "I've fought trained assassins and Voldemort himself, you think you all scare me."

"We have hostages" Another death eater said.

"No what you have are two people I care about" Harry replied "and you have not thought this through. Do you realise what taking hostages means?"

"It means you can't harm us without..." Lucius started only to be interrupted.

"No, it means that one way or another you're going to die." Harry cut him off. "If you had the balls to attack me then there was a very slim chance of your survival, but now you went after my family. You had better hope that you die today, because if you don't then I will find you and seeing as you're ll wearing masks and I can't tell who you are, so I'll have to kill every death eater I can find until you're all dead. This isn't a trap for me, it's you all signing your death warrants. If I don't kill you then I'm going to at least make sure you suffer."

Harry's eyes glowed brighter as he finished causing a few death eaters to step back. Many of them were now very nervous, even though they couldn't show it thanks to their masks. Memories of seeing Potter fight against their lord suddenly filled their head along with remembering what Potter did at the world cup.

"Now Potter, there's no need for violence" Lucius said, hoping to get through this situation without spells flying. "Just give us the orb and we'll let you go free along with your family."

"Counter offer, " Harry replied. "You give me one of them and I pick the orb up, you give me the other and I had the orb to you at the same time."

"Take Bellatrix" Sirius said.

"Sirius no!" Bellatrix was stopped from saying more by the wand digging into her neck.

"Deal Potter." Lucius said as he gestured to the death eater who held Bellatrix, the death eater grunted and pushed her away. Bellatrix glared at him before walking towards Harry and pulling him into a hug.

"Do you have a plan?" She whispered.

"I didn't survive this long without being able to think up plans." He whispered back just as she let go.

"Potter, the prophecy" Malfoy said impatiently.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Bellatrix behind him just as he picked up the prophecy. "This what you want?" Harry asked as he casually tossed it up and down, making all the death eaters very uneasy.

"Yes, just give it to us and we can all part our separate ways." Malfoy said.

"I always thought you were stupid" Harry said "but know I know you're stupid. I am a man of action, you're all pricks that like to pick fights when you think you can win, let's not delude ourselves." Harry tossed the orb high into the air, the eyes of every death eater followed it.

Harry used the distraction and quickly got his wand out and fired two spells, the first was a disarming spell at the man holding Sirius and the second was a killing curse at the one that had held Bellatrix. The man holding Sirius was surprised to suddenly find his wand flying out of his hand, Sirius took the opportunity to get out of the man's grip and kick him in the balls. Shadow flew down t that moment and grabbed Sirius before pulling him into the shadows.

The other death eater's eyes widened when he saw the killing curse coming towards him, his eyes widened and he put up a shield on instinct when he remembered that the killing curse can't be blocked. Unfortunately he remembered too late and was hit in the chest by the spell. Harry then fired a bright lumos maxima to blind everyone a second after Shadow pulled Bellatrix into the darkness.

* * *

"MUM! SIRIUS!" Delphi shouted when the two arrived in front of her via shadow travel, she ran up to them and pulled them both into big hugs. "I knew you'd be alright!" She cried. "I knew it! What the hell happened?! We just got off the train when suddenly we got a letter saying you were kidnapped and..."

"Shush" Bellatrix said softly in a soothing voice as she cut her daughter of and hugged her back. "It's alright dear, we're fine."

"Yeah." Sirius added "We just took a trip to Gringotts yesterday and when we got out the bank we found wands pressed against our backs and demanding we follow them."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Delphi said as tears filled her eyes, her head snapped up as a sudden thought came into her head. "What about Harry?!"

"He's stuck in a dark room with thirty or so death eaters." Sirius answered.

"So he's fine then?" Delphi asked as she sat Sirius and Bellatrix down. "Are you two hurt or anything?"

"But Harry..."

"Sirius," Delphi cut him off "let's focus on you and mum, I can hear all about Harry slaughtering a group of death eaters when he comes back or in the next daily prophet."

* * *

"Where is he?!" One death eater shouted, after Harry's Lumos spell they lost sight of him and the prophecy.

"Find the prophecy!" Malfoy ordered. "The dark lord will have our heads if we don't get it back!"

"You mean this prophecy?" A voice asked from the darkness, Lucius turned towards the source of the voice when a very familiar white orb smashed into his face and shattered into pieces, allowing a white wisp pf smoke to fly out from it as Lucius stumbled back and fell into the arms of another death eater.

"The prophecy's been destroyed!" The death eater shouted.

"Damn it!" Another shouted. "Where are you?!"

"Ha, ha, ha" A chilling laugh echoed throughout the room. "You all made some very big mistakes. Not only did you kidnap my family members..."

"Aaargh!" A scream was heard from one side of the room and the death eaters head snapped towards the sound.

"But you also upset my sister" Harry's voice continued, and a second scream was heard from the opposite side of the room. "and you made the mistake of refusing my offer of peace. But your latest mistake was attacking me in a dark room. I was a member of Libra, the hidden assassins."

"Get him!" One death eater shouted.

"Let the hunt begin!" Harry's voice shouted just as another scream was heard.

* * *

"Damn it" One death eater cursed as he and two death eaters behind him made their way to the exit, he had just managed to place his hands on the handle when he heard a noise, he turned just in time to see the two death eaters behind him get blasted straight into the walls on each side of the door, as they fell to the floor he felt himself get hit by a body bind spell. He fell to the floor just as two other spells struck his fellow death eaters.

He felt himself get kicked onto his back, he was only allowed a second before a knife was slammed into him.

* * *

Three death eaters walked in a straight line formation, their eyes constantly flicked left and right in an attempt to find Harry Potter. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them, the footsteps were quick and they turned just as quickly.

The one at the back turned just as he saw a wand near him and a cut formed on his neck.

Harry rolled past him to the second one who tried to fire a killing curse at him but Harry got close enough to grab his wrist and push it aside, causing the second death eater to strike the death eater that Harry had got past. Harry quickly span and shot a piercing curse to the last death eater, the curse struck him right in the chest. Harry then turned back to the second death eater and shot a piercing curse into his stomach. He followed up with two more to the chest and then hit the last death eater with a cutting curse to the throat.

* * *

"Stupid Potter" One death eater muttered as he looked around on his own for Potter, it should be easy, Potter was just a half-blood after all. He walked between all the prophecies, he occasionally took a glance back to see if Potter had managed to sneak up on him.

He looked forward, there was just darkness and more of those damn prophecies. He glanced to his right, more prophecies and nothing else, he looked at his left and saw the same thing. A quick look back showed nothing. Where the bloody hell was Potter?

"Excuse me" A voice whispered.

He turned to his right when a rope wrapped around his neck and pulled him, he stumbled forward and his head hit one of the shelves just as his hands accidently pushed one of the orbs, a surge of pain went through his body. He fell on to the floor, arms and legs shaking, he tried to talk but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"So that's what happens when you try to pick up a prophecy that's not yours" Harry said before sending a cutting curse at his throat.

* * *

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted. "Come out now!"

"I'm getting bored Malfoy" Harry's voice said just as another scream echoed through out the room.

"He's picking us off one by one!" One death eater from nearby growled.

"There!" Another death eater shouted as he pointed up.

Malfoy and the nearby death eaters looked up to see Harry perched on a shelf above them, he aimed his wand and shot five spells which took out five death eaters before they launched their counter attack. They all fired at Harry who jumped off the shelf onto another shelf, he began running along it while the death eaters continued firing.

Shadow flew in just as Harry jumped onto a different shelf, Shadow grabbed one of the death eaters and pulled him into the shadows. Harry jumped off of the shelf he was on and span around in mid-air just as the body Shadow grabbed dropped from the ceiling and in front of Harry, Harry tapped him with his wand and he went flying before he crashed into a shelf before plummeting down and landing on another death eater. The shelf that he crashed into broke and suddenly the whole shelf fell down.

The death eaters ran to avoid being crushed under the shelf, unfortunately for them they lost two three members that didn't make it.

"Potter!" Malfoy roared after looking around and not being able to see him. "Enough of this!"

"You're right." Harry's voice replied. "I've grown bored. Time to end this."

"Can you hear that?" One death eater asked, they all turned to one side of the room and their eyes widened in fear as they saw a giant bird made of fire charging towards them, it didn't take a magical genius to realise that Potter had unleashed fiendfyre. That was definitely not good for them as Fiendfyre only grew larger and faster the more it consumed and it was currently consuming shelves and shelves of prophecies as it charged towards them.

"Run!" Malfoy yelled just as he began rushing towards the exit, his fellow death eaters following after him. He heard some screams which he took to mean that some unlucky souls were just consumed by the fire, this only caused him to speed up as he had no desire at all to join them in their painful deaths.

When Malfoy managed to see the exit he treated it like it was the door to heaven and rushed for it before whoever was in charge could change their mind and deny him entry. He and five other death eaters got out, he saw the fire charging towards them along with several death eaters. While he would have liked to save them, he wasn't about to risk getting burnt for them. He shut the door and locked it before backing away, some more screams were heard but he ignored them as he stepped back and joined his fellow death eaters.

"That boy's a monster" One of them said, panting as he did so.

"We underestimated him" Another death eater growled as he spoke. "That was the boy who duelled the dark lord, we should have been more cautious."

"What were you thinking giving up one of the hostages?!" Another demanded as he glared at Malfoy.

"Not that it would end up with the boy beating us all!" Malfoy glared back.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock was the sound the sound that came from the door that Malfoy had just locked.

"You've got to be kidding me" One of the death eaters blurted out in disbelief just as they all remembered that Harry Potter could indeed survive fiendfyre.

The door burst off its hinges and landed in front of them with a heavy thud sound, no fire came out of the door, in fact they couldn't see any fire. They could see a burnt room inside but not any fire. A few seconds later someone stepped out.

Harry Potter stepped out of the room, not a single part of him showed he was just in a room with fiendfyre. Though two things drew their attention, the first was his glowing green eyes, the second was the head in his hand, mostly because it was missing the body that was supposed to go with it.

"I'm sorry, is this yours?" Harry asked in an innocent voice as he tossed the head.

Malfoy turned and ran, he was barely aware of two death eaters following behind him, the others had decided to stay and fight. As far as Malfoy was concerned they could do whatever the fuck they wanted, but he was not going to stay and join them. Malfoy ran, he kept running and running. He was getting tired, this was the most physical activity he had had in a long time. He had only sparred with a few death eaters since his master's return, nothing this exerting.

He could feel his legs starting to tire, his heart beating faster, every breath he took was registered in his mind and every step from the other death eaters rang in his ears. But he ignored it, he ignored the sweat pouring down his face, he ignored everything and focussed on running. He would've attempted apparating if it wasn't for the fact that he knew you couldn't do it within the ministry, his only hope was to get to the apparition and floo points.

"Aaargh!" A scream was heard from behind him but he ignored.

"Aaargh!" Another scream was heard, he could no longer ignore it, he understood what it meant. If those right behind him were screaming then that meant that he was next. His prediction came true as he felt himself drop to the floor and land face first, he slid a small distance before grinding to a stop. He felt a huge and terrible pain in his leg, he looked at it and saw blood just before he looked up to see Harry Potter calmly standing and looking at him.

Malfoy quickly aimed his wand only to be hit by a disarming spell and have it fly out of his hand, that was followed up by a piercing curse that struck him in the other leg. He screamed in pain and tried desperately to crawl away when he crawled into something, he looked up to see none other than Voldemort in front of him. Voldemort was looking down at him with disgust and disappointment in his eyes.

"Get out of my sight Malfoy, you pathetic worm" He said in a cold and harsh voice.

Malfoy gulped, he could tell that he was going to be in big trouble later on. But for now he decided that he had no reason to disobey his lord, nor did he particularly want to, so he quickly rolled away into a nearby fireplace and flooed away.

"You just can't get the help these days" Harry commented as he and Voldemort locked eyes.

"No," Voldemort said as the two began circling each other. "it appears not. I will have to punish Malfoy later. I assume none of my other death eaters have survived."

"Not a one." Harry said with a small shake of his head. "I must say I am curious, why did you refuse my offer? It was a perfect offer, I stay out of your way as long as you stay out of mine. It would've annoyed Dumbledore to no end as well."

"It was a tempting offer." Voldemort admitted. "However I am the one who is supposed to make the offers. You making an offer and me accepting tells people that I am in a lower position than you. If I accepted then people would believe that I am afraid of you, I am Lord Voldemort I fear nobody. So I will make you a counter offer, you will join me or you will die."

"Pride comes before a fall." Harry replied. "You chose based on your ego, when I have my foot on your neck you can remember that fact."

"Sweet Merlin! It's you-know-who!" Minister Fudge exclaimed just as he and several ministry workers arrived on the scene.

"Shall we Potter?" Voldemort asked, raising his wand.

"Let's go Voldy" Harry replied as he raised his own wand.

Voldemort fired the first shot, a coma curse, Harry dodged it and returned fire with the same curse. Voldemort blocked it and fired off two cutting curses followed by a piercing curse. Harry blocked the first two and ducked under the second before returning fire with a metal spike that flew towards Voldemort. Voldemort blocked it and responded by sending several daggers at Harry. Harry blocked the daggers with a shield before returning fire with a stunner followed by another stunner and a bone breaker.

Voldemort blocked them all and responded with a bone breaker and torture curse combo, Harry ducked and dodged before spending a small blast of fire at Voldemort's head. Voldemort dodged and sent a cutting curse at Harry. Harry jumped over the cutting curse that was aimed at his stomach, as he landed he tapped the floor with his wand and a burst of fire ran out of his wand and rushed along the floor all the way to Voldemort's feet. Voldemort waved his wand and got rid of the fire just as a cutting curse came towards him. Voldemort dodged but the spell managed to clip the side of his neck.

"First blood Voldy" Harry said as he shot a piercing curse.

"Impressive" Voldemort blocked the spell easily "but look closely." Voldemort gestured to his neck, the cut on his neck was nowhere near as big as it would be on a regular neck. The skin slowly began healing and a few seconds later it would be impossible to tell if there ever was a cut. "My body is perfect Potter, it requires no food or drinks and it heals at a rate far faster than the average human."

"Yeah?" Harry said as he dodged a killing curse. "Well at least I have a dick." Harry fired off several dark curses including a killing curse, Voldemort blocked them all and shot a skin ripping spell at Harry. Harry blocked and fired a body bind and stunner followed up with an eye gouging curse and another stunner.

Voldemort blocked the first two, dodged the third and blocked the fourth all while the ministry officials were still watching and the reporters took pictures. Harry shot a stunner before spinning his wand in a circle and sending sharp razor wires at Voldemort to wrap around him. Voldemort quickly burnt the wire after dealing with the stunner and returned fire with a couple of dark spells.

"You should've joined me Potter" Voldemort said as he shot an eye gouging spell at Harry.

"You should've accepted my offer" Harry shot back as he span out of the way of the spell, he fired a killing curse at Voldemort followed by an explosive hex before he span one more time. This time he kicked the air with a roundhouse kick and a wave of fire shot out of his foot and towards Voldemort, Harry span again and tis time did a jumping kick and sent a bigger wave of fire. As he landed he punched the air with his free hand and a blast of wind was sent to push the fire.

Voldemort had summoned some marble to block the killing cure when suddenly the marble exploded, Voldemort managed to shield himself from the fallout when his red eyes widened at the flames coming towards him. He quickly got rid of the flames only to be ambushed by the flames that came after that. The flames struck Voldemort and sent him flying on to his back, he quickly got to his feet and waved his wand to get rid of the flames from his clothes.

"Stop." A voice said, Voldemort and Harry along with everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing them.

"Dumbledore!" Harry and Voldemort growled at the same time, their eyes widened slightly and they turned to each other with a look of surprise. After a brief moment where they non-verbally agreed to never mention that again, they turned back to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry but you will not succeed tonight Tom." Dumbledore said, his eyes then locked on Harry. "And I suppose I don't want to know what you've been doing here?"

"I haven't done anything, besides mass killing but who really cares about that?" Harry replied "Besides, he's fault" Harry said as he gestured to Voldemort. "Now are you two fuckers going to finish each other off? I'm willing to wait, I'll fight the winner."

"Perhaps another time Potter" Voldemort said as he stepped back wards and portkeyed away.

"Damn it" Harry sighed as he walked over to the apparition point.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore started only to be interrupted by the minister.

"Mr Potter" The man said as he rushed forwards and was now walking alongside Harry. "A very impressive duel and I just want to..."

"You're breath stinks, back off" Harry said as he walked faster to get past the minister, he stepped into the apparition point and apparated away and ignored the calls from everyone else.

* * *

Bellatrix, Sirius and Delphi sat at the kitchen table, all three had the same thought in their head. 'Where the hell is Harry?'.

"Sup guys?" A voice said, they looked towards the source and saw Harry enter the room. He removed his mask and yawned just as he placed the mask on the table and sat down. "What's for dinner?" He asked. For several seconds they didn't respond. "What? Do I have blood on me or something?"

"Bloody come here!" Bellatrix demanded as she got up and rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug. Sirius followed soon after.

"Told you so" Delphi said in a smug voice. Several seconds later Harry was still in his hug.

"Okay I love you guys but can I please get some fucking dinner? I am hungry".

"Here is your dinner master" Kreatcher said as he placed some food in front of Harry once Bellatrix and Sirius had let go.

"Kreatcher, you absolute legend." Harry smiled as he dug into his food. "What?" He said when everyone was looking at him. "I went through a long ass train ride just to end up fighting death eaters and Voldemort himself. Forgive me for being a little hungry."

"Wait Voldemort was there?!" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered "we duelled for a bit, I hurt him a bit. But then Dumbledore interrupted before the duel could actually get good."

"Shame that." Bellatrix said dryly.

"I know right" Harry said before he began eating his food.

"That's enough excitement for one day" Sirius said with a deep sigh.

"Good because my libra meting is tomorrow" Harry replied in-between eating.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 -

A knock was heard on her door, Fleur Delacour got up from her bed and walked towards the door she opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Arry!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss.

Harry returned the kiss as he pushed the two of them inside the door, he shut the door with one hand and quickly waved the necessary locking and silencing charms as he kissed her. Fleur pushed him against the door as their tongues fought for domination. Her right leg slid up his left leg, Harry grabbed it with his left hand and held it up as he used his other hand to grab her rear.

"God I've missed you" She said once their lips left each other, though Fleur was instantly on the offensive and began kissing him on the neck. "What...are...you doing here?" She managed to get out in-between kissing.

"Well I just fought Voldemort..." Harry confessed as he bit back a groan when Fleur began kissing lower on his neck. "and his death eaters."

"Wait what?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"I wasn't hurt." Harry assured her. "Seriously, they didn't even manage to get a hit on me."

"Why were you fighting?"

"You know how I offered to leave them alone? They didn't take it, they kidnapped Sirius and Bellatrix."

"They what?" Fleur gasped "Are they..."

"They're fine, I rescued them." Harry said "But I also have a meeting with Libra tomorrow."

"You do?"

"Yes, which is why I wanted to see you." Harry smiled at her. "You're my good luck charm Fleur"

"Arry" She smiled at him.

"Hey" He smiled back and squeezed her rear "I could use some luck right now."

"Fine." She smirked before giving him a very serious look "But I expect you to not only survive but to also come see me as soon as you can after the meeting's done.2

"I promise." Harry smirked. "After all, I have to live just to wake up and see my lovely Veela goddess."

"Flattery will get you everywhere" Fleur laughed as she pulled Harry towards the bed. "Harry" She said as they both sat on the bed "I was thinking I could perhaps move to England and..."

"No" Harry shook his head "not yet at least. As of the moment I have to deal with Libra and Voldemort, Libra will go after me directly if they feel a need to but Voldemort and his death eaters will have no problem getting to me through overs, as evidenced by their kidnapping of Bellatrix and Sirius. You're safer here. I know you don't like it but I need you to stay here."

"Fine" She sighed as she began trailing kisses along his jaw. "I'll accept it if you hurry up and male love to me."

"Deal" Harry grinned.

* * *

_Harry dodged a punch, barely, he found his back up against an actual wall. He waited for her to get closer, Chloe tried to punch him in the face but he managed to dodge at the last moment. Her fist connected with the wall behind her, she hissed in pain but didn't get too long to deal with her pain because Harry tackled her to the ground. He reared his fist back and was ready to punch when a voice interrupted._

_"Break." The voice ordered. Harry quickly jumped off of Chloe and created some distance between the two. Chloe quickly got to her feet, both had their faces looking towards the ground. "You're improving, both of you. Girl, increase your speed and remember to keep a clear head. If you cannot break the wall then do not hit the wall."_

_"He tricked me" Chloe said in a low voice that could barely be heard._

_"Of course he did!" The voice said with exasperation. "It was a cleaver tactic, if you stayed calmer in a fight then you'd be able to think better. Boy, where did you go wrong?"_

_"I was too defensive." Harry answered._

_"Exactly" The voice replied. "There's a time for defence and a time for offense, know when which is necessary. Your lesson has ended today. Leave." __Harry and Emily both nodded and walked out._

_"I totally would've won if we kept fighting" Chloe said to Harry once they were out of ear shot._

_"Then why was I about to punch you in the face?" Harry responded dryly._

_Meanwhile, inside the room they just left was a rather thoughtful person. This person thought about his two trainees, any other Libra assassin got multiple trainers but he wasn't the sort of person to train just any Libra assassin, especially the younger ones. Not many people knew that the Libra currently had 'the boy-who-lived' as one of their members. As for Chloe, she was special for a whole different reason. She was..._

_"Am I interrupting?" A voice said, indeed interrupting the thought process that was going on._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Shame that. Though I do feel the need to ask, why do you place so much focus on the two children? The girl I can understand, we both know what makes her special but the boy...merely a survivor thanks to what was either a million in one fluke or a trap sprung by his parents."_

_"Ha, that's where you're mistaken. That's where you are very mistaken."_

* * *

"Welcome Harry Potter." Harry heard as he portkeyed back to Libra, he looked up to see he was once again surrounded by Libra men assassins.

"Sup guys?" Harry said, he had come wearing the same things he wore when he fought in the department of mysteries, apart from the knife and the knife holster, he had his mask on to help protect his face and allow him to see the ranks of the other Libras. "How are you all doing?"

"Traitor!" One delta growled as he walked forward and stepped in front of Harry, his entire body screamed aggression. He stopped in front of Harry and Harry was sure that the guy would have drool angrily slipping down his lip if he didn't have a mask on.

"No I'm Harry" Harry said calmly, not showing a single sign of fear. "Who are you?"

"I am..."

"It doesn't matter who you are." Harry cut him off. "I don't give a shit."

"You traitorous little..."

"Listen mate..." Harry cut him off.

"I'm not your mate!" The delta growled.

"You're not valuable either." Harry responded. "You're just another nameless mask in an ocean full of them."

"You should be executed for your treachery!"

"You should back off." Harry said in a warning tone.

"What are you going to do?!" The delta challenged as he gave Harry a push.

"Ha, ha, okay." Harry laughed. "I see what's going on, you think you can make a name for yourself, you're going to challenge the big and bad Harry Potter. Either that or you've been ordered to come and test me. So I think you're either an idiot or a another mindless drone. Now back the fuck off or you'll be an idiotic mindless drone who will end up in an unmarked grave."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You're not smart."

The Delta threw a punch, Harry ducked it and placed his right hand on the Delta's chest, air swirled around Harry's left hand, he slapped his left hand on his right bicep. The air charged up his right arm and struck the Delta's chest, causing him to fly back and flip mid-air before landing face first.

"Told you" Harry said with a cocky voice. The Delta got to his feet and charged at Harry, pulling out a knife as he did so. He slashed at Harry, Harry jumped back to avoid it then ducked the second attack. The Delta then tried to stab Harry in the stomach, Harry side stepped to the outside of the Delta's arm and struck the delta in the throat. The Delta stumbled back, his free hand going to his neck to alleviate the pain. He tried to stab at Harry again, Harry side stepped to the inside of the delta's arm and grabbed the knife with his left hand, his gloves preventing his palm from getting cut.

Harry twisted his left wrist and pulled the knife at the same time as he kicked the Delta away. The Delta landed on his back without the knife, he tried to get up but Harry quickly got around him and now stood behind him, he placed the knife against his throat and a few seconds later the Delta fell to the floor with a small thud, blood pouring out of his neck.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked as he tossed the knife away.

"Harry Potter" Two betas walked up to him.

"Come with us" The one on the left said.

"Lead the way." Harry said, the two turned and walked away, Harry following after them.

* * *

"Yes, yes." Bellatrix said "I'll see you later, bye now." She removed her head from the fireplace and ended the floo call.

"Who was that?" A voice asked, Bellatrix nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Delphi standing there.

"Don't scare me like that" Bellatrix said as she placed a hand over chest to ease her rapidly beating heart.

"Who was that?" Delphi repeated.

"Nobody" Bellatrix said as she stood up.

"Well I know it wasn't Sirius, he's sleeping upstairs." Delphi said "Was it Harry?"

"No, it wasn't Harry. He's still at his meeting with Libra remember?"

"Yeah but it's possible for him to use a floo network while he's there."

"Are you worried about him?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Nah" Delphi shook her head "he's too stubborn to die. Now who were you talking to?"

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" Bellatrix sighed as her face took on a look of resignation.

"Hell no," Delphi quickly shook her head "now who were you talking to?"

"Okay, shush and sit." Bellatrix said as she sat Delphi down on a chair and sat on a chair next to her. "I...have been seeing someone."

"Seeing someone like in a..."

"In a romantic/dating way." Bellatrix finished.

"Mum that's great!" Delphi smiled.

"I know" Bellatrix smiled back but her smile quickly became smaller "but I am worried about Harry."

"Aren't you supposed to be his adoptive mum?" Delphi raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he can't say anything about it, plus I don't think he would mind unless you started dating someone like Snape. Oh god, you're not dating Snape are you?"

"No!" Bellatrix exclaimed with a horrified expression. "First of all he is still in Azkaban and second of all, I would never date Snape of all people! My problem is that Harry is protective of us and I don't want to have him worry about my dating life while he has to deal with Voldemort and Libra."

"I get that mum, but I think you should tell him, it would go much better hearing it from you."

"I guess you're right, it's just he already has so much other stuff to focus on."

"Yeah between Libra and dear old daddy, he's pretty busy." Delphi said with a thoughtful expression. "Do...do you think that dad would listen to me?"

"What?" Bellatrix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I talked to him, do you think he would listen?" Delphi asked.

"Delphi," Bellatrix spoke with a pained look on her face "please just stay away from him."

"But..."

"Del," Bellatrix cut her off "you saw the fight between him and Harry in the graveyard. He and Harry are both dangerous wizards that could ruin the country, but do you know the difference between the two? Deep down, Harry is a good person. Harry would never rape a person, he would never torture and kill a baby. He would never kill someone just because they were born differently. Harry may do bad things but he is a good person deep down, he can car for people. Voldemort isn't, the only person Voldemort cares for is himself.

I really don't want to say this to you, because I love you, but you're father does not love you. If he met you he'd make you act exactly like him or kill you for being an embarrassment to him. I'm sorry Del" Bellatrix sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Mum" Delphi hugged her as tears dripped down her own face,

"I'm sorry" Bellatrix cried into her daughter's shoulder.

"It's alright mum" Delphi said in a soothing voice as she rubbed circles on her mothers back. Delphi hated few things in life, seeing her mother upset was one of them. On the one hand she wished for a father, for the longest time she had wanted a father, though now she had Sirius so it wasn't too bad. That...monster...that Harry thought in the graveyard, may be biologically related to her, but he sure as hell was not her dad.

* * *

"So we meet again" Harry said as he once again found himself face to face with the three Alphas in the exact same room and position as last time.

"It appears that we do" Water alpha replied.

"It has come to our attention that you've had another battle with Voldemort." Earth alpha said.

"I have" Harry nodded.

"Did you win?" Air asked.

"Well I killed twenty-nine of his men and injured another plus I wasn't the one who ran away." Harry answered. "When I got to Voldemort our fight was interrupted by Dumbledore, Voldemort took the opportunity to run away."

"Why did you battle Voldemort?" Water asked.

"He refused my offer." Harry responded. "I had made an offer where we both stay out of each other's way. He refused and took hostages to get my attention."

"Hmm, what do you plan to do now?" Air asked.

"See what the outcome of this meeting is, from there I plan to hunt him down and kill him." Harry answered honestly.

"You believe you are capable of doing this?" Earth asked. "You think you can succeed where others have failed?"

"I am very stubborn." Harry replied.

"You should remember our last conversation" Water said.

"And I do."

"Good, we have a task for you."

* * *

"Bell! Sirius!" A voice shouted from the fireplace.

"Tonks?" Delphi asked as she saw the metamorphamaugus daughter of Andromeda contact them via floo call.

"You lot need to get to the ministry, Harry's on the mirror screens."

"Again?!" Sirius blurted out. "Every damn time! We need to get to the ministry, get out of our fireplace."

"Be quick" Tonks said as she removed her head out of the fireplace.

Sirius, Delphi and Bellatrix quickly flooed to the ministry. They soon found themselves looking at the mirror screens just like everyone else in the place. A Libra assassin was on screen, it wasn't Harry as evidenced by the fact that his eyes weren't green.

"People of Britain." The Libra assassin spoke. "You know of Libra, thanks to a specific member of ours, Harry Potter. You are also aware that two of Libra's numbers were killed by the one you refer to as Lord Voldemort. Both Harry potter and Voldemort have committed crimes against Libra. Both have to pay for their crimes. Harry Potter's method of repayment has been decided. Voldemort is not a member of our noble brotherhood, his punishment will be slightly different." The assassin moved and was replaced by another face.

"That's Harry" Delphi whispered. As the whole crowd saw Harry, he wasn't wearing his mask and was staring back at them with a smile on his face.

"Hello," Harry said. "you may all be wondering what I am doing here. It's quite simple, I've had a meeting with Libra. I've been given the opportunity to make amends with Libra. Libra have given me a task, if I complete it then we are even. Voldemort killed **two** Libra men, Libra has tasked me with dealing with **all **of his men. That's right, ever single death eater is now on my kill list. To the death eaters of Britain, you have a choice. Either die by my hand or turn yourself into the authorities and go to Azkaban.

You have one week starting from tomorrow, after a week I will start hunting. Use this week to make a decision about what you want and to get your affairs in order. You should all know that if Voldemort had accepted my offer then I would've refused this task. But he didn't, instead he chose to attack my family and made the mistake of making all of this personal. I am going to kill each and every death eater I can get my hands on, if I happen to kill Voldemort in the process then so be it.

Be ready, the hunt is going to start soon." Harry put his mask on, he turned around and walked off just as the screen cut out.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. Just wanted to address the Delphi-Voldemort thing, I was tempted to sort of have Delphi not know but I just decided that she would know about twelve minutes ago. It'll be discussed more as we go on in the story, promise.

Also I know some have predicted that Libra will have Harry go after Voldemort, well done for that. I can't be unpredictable all of the time. Though if we're being honest then I am just glad people are reading.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 47 -

"May I please have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore spoke, and everyone became silent. The order of the Phoenix currently found themselves in an old house that Dumbledore owned, As of the moment they were in a large room with a large table in the centre, they were all sat around the table or standing near it with Dumbledore at one end though the opposite end was left alone. "Now, today's meeting is very important. There will be a special guest attending today."

"Who sir?" One member asked.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore answered, the room lit up with noise as all the order members began talking and screaming at once. "Enough!" Dumbledore said loudly, which had the desired effect of making them calm down and be silent.

"But headmaster," Molly Weasley spoke. "the boy...the boy is dangerous!" she protested.

"I am well aware of how dangerous he is." Dumbledore sighed. "You are also aware of his new mission..."

"You mean the one where he said he was going to hunt down each and every death eater?" Moody commented as he leaned against a wall, having chosen not to sit.

"Yes, that very one," Dumbledore said with a tired nod. "he will begin hunting two days from now. I understand how this could be beneficial but it is nothing that I can support. I have spent the last few days trying to arrange a meeting between myself and Mr Potter, I've just barely managed to get him to agree to attend this meeting, and when I say 'barely' it means with a lot of effort. I am hoping that if this meeting goes well then we may be able to convince Mr Potter to join or at least work with the order. Say what you want about the boy but there is no denying that he would be a valuable asset in this war.

I have gave my word that both him and those accompanying him will not be harmed by anyone here, so there will be no drawing wands. He should be arriving soon. "

As if on cue, a door knock was heard.

"I'll go get it." Moody said as he limped out of the room to go answer the door, drawing his wand as he did so. A few seconds later Harry Potter entered the room, followed by Bellatrix and Sirius.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said as she got up to go greet then.

"Hi Nym" Harry smiled as the two briefly hugged.

"Hi guys." Tonks said as she hugged Sirius and Bellatrix.

"Hiya Tonksie" Sirius grinned. "How's your mother?"

"Oh, she's doing good, she..."

"Tonks" Moody growled as he re-entered the room. "you can say hello later."

"Oh right, sorry" She said with a sheepish smile. She went back to her seat.

Harry, when he had entered the room had immediately began analysing it and was still doing so. It was safe to assume that each witch and wizard had at least some degree of skill, he knew that if a fight burst out then Tonks was more likely to go on his side than the order, she was Andromeda's daughter after all. The room was pretty empty apart from the table and chairs, the biggest threats were currently Alastor Moody and Dumbledore.

Moody practised constant vigilance so much that it had become his catch phrase, so that meant he was the only one likely to draw faster than Dumbledore should a fight break out but that didn't mean he was the fastest, seeing as he wasn't as young as he used to be, with him the trick would probably be movement as the man was slowed down by his peg leg. As for Dumbledore, he was undoubtedly the best of the order, that's why they followed him.

In the past Harry had managed to take him by surprise like when he burnt his wand when he didn't expect it and the time he tricked him by going after his phoenix instead of him. He doubted he could get away with the same this time as Dumbledore not only had back up, but was probably more prepared. If a fight broke out then Harry's safest bet was likely fiendfyre, it was big and fast and would get rid of multiple opponents. Perhaps Dumbledore could stop it, possibly a few other order members, but it would at least take out a good few and he could control his fire to the point where it doesn't burn anything he doesn't want to be burnt.

"Please take a seat" Dumbledore said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, as he gestured to the seat opposite him. Dumbledore clearly wanted him to sit there to show this was a meeting of equals. Harry and the rest walked to the end of the table, Sirius sat on the seat that was on the left to the one Dumbledore pointed out. Harry had pulled the chair, that Dumbledore wanted him to sir in, out and gestured to Bellatrix. She smiled and at in the seat, knowing that what Harry did was essentially saying she was a very important person in this whole thing.

"I'll stand." Harry said as he stood behind Bellatrix, any and all purebloods would know that refusing a seat without a reason was a rude thing to do in wizarding culture, it mean that the person had no respect for the one who offered. It was just part of the subtle games that pureblood played.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "now Mr Potter I have brought you here for a reason."

"Once again Dumbledore, I am flattered but I have a girlfriend." Harry replied, Sirius and Tonks snorted while Bellatrix curved her lip up lightly.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's comment. "it is my understanding that you intend to soon begin hunting death eaters. I understand that you are doing this because of Libra..."

"And because I want to, let's not forget that part." Harry commented, and many of the order members didn't know how to react to that statement.

"But I believe that there is a better way to go about it." Dumbledore said, deciding to ignore Harry's comment. "If you work with us then it's possible for us all to deal with them without killing."

"Yeah...but there's a problem with that."

"And what would that be?" Moody asked.

"I really want to kill them." Harry said with an evil grin.

"He get's that from his mother because I know for sure he doesn't get that from his father." Sirius whispered to Bellatrix.

"Mr Potter, there is no need for that." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, there is. I gave Voldemort the opportunity to keep me out of this war, he refused. Went after my family, so I'm going to kill him and his death eaters. In fact you are all rather lucky, if one of you went for my family in some stupid attempt to convince me to join then it would be you lot that I would be hunting." Harry gave them all an innocent smile while many members tensed and became ready to reach for their wands. "Besides, unlike you lot I can actually get the job done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" One member demanded.

"I mean, look at you lot." Harry said as he gestured to them. "I don't even know how many of you are trained, I see that some of you are aurors but the problem with that is you're limited to orders from either the pacifist or the ministry and the death eaters have been out smarting both for years. Right now, if I had to guess then I would say that Moody and Dumbledore are the strongest of all you lot, at least magically. Moody, badass he might be but he still has limited mobility thanks to his leg and any other injuries he may have got over the years, he and Dumbledore are both not as young as they used to be.

As for Dumbledore, magically powerful but not really willing to do what needs to be done."

"Young man, you should show more respect to the headmaster." Molly Weasley admonished.

"Old woman, you should be quiet." Harry replied.

"How dare you?! I think you should..."

"Does it look like I give a diddly damn about what you think?"

"I don't..."

"No I diddly don't." Harry said cutting her off.

"You rude boy! Your parents would be ashamed!"

"Did my parents know her?" Harry asked Sirius as he gestured to Molly.

"Not really." Sirius shook his head in the negative.

"So how the fuck would you know?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Molly. "You shouldn't assume, you know what they say about people who do. Also...mention my parents again and I'll rip your head off." Harry added the last part as afterthought.

"Hey! Don't threaten our mum!" Bill Weasley said as he and Charlie Weasley got to their feet and pointed their wands at Harry.

"Enough." Bellatrix said as she grabbed both Sirius and Harry to stop them from doing anything. "We're not here to fight."

"We'd totally win if we were though." Harry pointed out while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah right, you're outnumbered." Bill Weasley pointed out.

"What use are numbers when you're in an enclosed space with fiendfyre?" Harry asked innocently and many members paled, all knowing full well that the boy was deadly with fiendfyre.

"You wouldn't use that here." Moody barked, his wand ready just in case. "You'd risk your own."

"How confident are you that I won't?" Harry said as he pointed his wand behind him and fire began pouring out of it, the fire kept gradually growing larger and larger.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore stood and removed his wand.

"Spoilsport." Harry muttered as he extinguished the fire. "My point is that I am not interested in joining your little club, plus I just want to point out that ravens are better than phoenix's."

"Debatable." One member said under his breath.

"Shut your face mouth, yes they are." Harry had heard him. "Second of all, I came here today for one reason only."

"And what would that be?" Molly Weasley huffed, still not happy with the way that he had spoken to her earlier. She couldn't believe that she and her family were once willing to home this evil boy.

"To tell you..." Harry pointed to Dumbledore "...to leave my family alone. We came here because you wouldn't leave us alone, you couldn't take the hint and that's why we had to deal with the constant letters and floo calls."

"We've basically come to give you a warning." Bellatrix said, bringing all the attention back on herself. "If you keep contacting us then we will be calling the aurors." She finished and everyone dropped their jaws.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore said, not entirely sure he had heard that right.

"You heard that right," Sirius nodded. "Harry is not a tool for you to use whenever you want."

"Padfoot!" Remus hissed, speaking for the first time.

"I'm sorry Moony, but Harry has made it very clear that he is not willing to work with Dumbledore so I'd rather not have him waste everyone's time."

"Padfoot, you can't honestly be supporting this!" Remus said with disbelief.

"What if we are?" Bellatrix said with a challenging tone, Harry was rather impressed at how she was able to keep calm and controlled in front of her ex-boyfriend. "I'm not happy with Harry going out and fighting death eaters but it's long past time for someone capable to do something about those death eaters."

"But..."

"If you'll excuse us." Bellatrix sniffed as she stood up along with Sirius. "We've wasted enough of our time today. Come on boys. Bye Tonks." She said as she walked out, Sirius followed after her and Harry after him, both said their goodbyes to Tonks before leaving, though Harry made sure to give everyone except Tonks the finger as he walked out. Unfortunately he didn't get to see everyone' reaction as he was already out of the door, he could still hear their complaining.

"Excuse me," A voice called out just as they reached the exit, they turned back to see Dumbledore walking towards them with two letters in his hands. "this is your daughter's Hogwarts's letter for the year. I brought it here so you don't have to be sent it later. " He said as he handed Bellatrix one letter, he then held the other letter up in front of them. "This would be your Hogwarts's letter, I understand that you don't wish to return for your sixth year. But I do believe it would be best if you do, it would..."

"Yeah...no." Harry said as he snatched the letter and proceeded to burn it to piece. "You have my answer," He added after letting the pieces drop to the floor.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "Is there nothing I can do to dissuade you of your desire to hunt death eaters?"

"Nothing that I can think about." Harry shrugged.

"You had once told me that you wanted to merely be a normal wizard, that you didn't want to be a dark lord and..."

"And you didn't listen." Harry cut him off. "If you had then you would've left me alone, I gave both you and Voldemort the opportunity to leave me out of this war. Neither of you took me up on my offer, since neither of you listened I am now in the war."

"I am sorry about that Mr Potter, I truly am but you have previously claimed not to be a dark wizard yet you now intend to go around and slaughtering hundreds."

"Only about two or four hundred." Harry said in a voice that made it clear he wasn't really bothered. "You see, I'm no chess expert but it helps if the opposite side has less pieces."

"Chess?"

"You and Voldemort's little chess game has caused enough problems for everyone, you've played the game by trying to take out each other and the other person's pieces. Do you how I never lose when I play chess?" Dumbledore remained silent but gestured for Harry to continue. "I flip the board."

"Ha, classic Potter." Sirius snorted, fondly remembering Harry's grandfather saying the same thing once. "Come on pup, let's go."

"Okay," Harry nodded, he was about to move but then he suddenly stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "by the way Dumbledore, you had better not mess with Delphi or my friends while I am gone."

"Mr Potter, I have no intention of..."

"I'm sure you don't." Bellatrix cut him off with a glare. "Because we all know how unhealthy it would be for you if you did."

"Yes, it would bring the full might of houses Black and Potter on you plus some very pissed off duellists." Sirius added with his own glare.

"If you mess with Delphi or my friends while I am gone then I will come to Hogwarts and mess with your friends." Harry said.

"Is that a threat?" Dumbledore's voice had suddenly got cold and his eyes lacked the signature twinkle he was known for.

"It's a warning." Harry replied, unintimidated. "You keep my friends and family out of this and I return the favour, but if I even get a hint that you are trying something then I will have to do the same. I know where you all live and I know where you all sleep and I swear to Merlin that your mothers would cry if they would see what I would do. You're already failing at battling Voldemort, let's not add me into the list of people after your head."

"Come on." Bellatrix said as she grabbed Harry and pulled him out the door. "We should go before one of you two start throwing spells."

"I'd totally win." Harry commented once he was outside.

* * *

"What are you so scared about?"

"Oh...I don't know...maybe the fact that Potter is going to come after us! The deadline has finished!"

"Relax, we'll be fine. Potter is not a problem, he is..."

"Just the boy who went up against the dark lord in a duel and held his own, none of us are capable of that! He's also an assassin! They kill people! Some of them even do it for fun!"

"We joined the death eaters for fun."

"But we're not trained! Potter has killed more in a single night then we manage to do so in two days. Plus the ones that he killed actually fought back! We've killed some captured people and muggles at best!"

"We've got nothing to worry about, Potter won't kill us. I'd bet my life on that."

"That doesn't make sense, if he kills you then you have no life to bet!"

"He's right, that doesn't make sense." A third voice commented.

The two death eaters turned, just as a pair of glowing green eyes came into view.

* * *

The next morning Dumbledore was sat in his office, he was in no mood to eat in the great hall so he finished his breakfast here. He had a splitting headache, it felt like everything was crumbling around him. It all centred on one thing, or one person to be accurate, Harry bloody Potter.

Dumbledore didn't care if the child had a burnt face, it was not something he wished on the boy but it was something he could live with. He didn't mind if Harry was the best in his class, he had actually thought that that was good. The boy being able to stand up to Voldemort was something he didn't mind, he loved it actually. But there was just so many things that he could not like about boy was cruel, sadistic, not to everyone but definitely to those he thought of as enemies. He had no problem with using dark and deadly spells and harming those he felt deserved it.

On one hand he wasn't surprised, the Potters were descended from a warrior family according to ancient history, Potters had been known throughout the years as strong and deadly wizards. In fact James Potter was probably one of the more tamer Potters and he was still absolutely deadly with a wand, it was fortunate that he had discovered pranking, Dumbledore wasn't sure he wanted to imagine what James would do to his enemies if pranking wasn't an option. As for his mother, she was a red head with skill matched by few and a temper matched by fewer, so between the warrior family and the angry redhead he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

On the other hand this was not what Dumbledore had wanted in a savior, Harry possessed the skill and power needed but definitely not the attitude. He wasn't merciful, he wasn't interested in saving any apart from a select few. What use was a saviour who was picky about who he would save? If he could describe his relationship with Harry Potter then he would describe it as a wizard with a wand that refused to work for him.

He thought back to his last conversation with Harry, Dumbledore didn't really expect to convince Harry to come back to Hogwarts but it was something he had to try. Harry had also told him to stay away from Delphi, so did Sirius and Bellatrix. He hated to admit it but they were right, if he couldn't get access to Harry then the next best thing would have been his friends. But Harry had accurately predicted that, say what you want about the boy but he was smart.

But now there was a change of plans, Harry threatened to go after the Hogwarts's staff if Dumbledore did do anything. Dumbledore didn't believe that Harry would do anything to Flitwick or Slughorn as he was rather fond of the two teachers, whether he would admit it or not. But the other teachers had no such guarantee, the only other teacher he had a strong relationship with was McGonagall and that was not a happy one. He honestly wasn't sure if Harry would kill her or not.

And now Harry was going to go off and try to kill a whole army or die trying. The deadline was over, Dumbledore knew that. Though a part of him, a part of him still held hope. Hope that Harry would change his mind, perhaps he would simply take them to the ministry instead of killing them. Maybe he'd settle with just injuring them, he could do that, right?

Any hope of that had gone straight out of the window when he had saw the headline for the prophet.

**THE HUNT HAS STARTED!**

The picture that had come with it was of two death eaters with slit throats, stuck to a chair with the words 'it's began' written above them in blood. He murdered them, he could have taken them to Azkaban but he didn't. He claimed he wasn't a dark wizard, he claimed he wasn't evil but this...this was evil. Dumbledore couldn't let this rest, he had let this go on for too long. Far too long, he would not allow another dark lord to rise.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Datgie, i used the line you suggested. I changed it a little but it's the same line. Hope you liked that. The death eater hunt will continue in the next chapter, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 -

"Well this is nice." Delphi said as the family ate lunch, Shadow obviously included.

"What is Del?" Sirius asked.

"Just...this...you know? The family sitting together and eating." She answered.

"It is quite nice." Bellatrix smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Harry agreed. "So Sirius, do you want to ruin the mood now or later?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked a bit nervously while Bellatrix and Delphi looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Delphi asked Harry.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Bellatrix replied.

"Ah, understandable really, in my line of work I analyse everything to detect advantages and disadvantages in a fight. Sirius is eating slower than he usually does, he also randomly scratches himself which he only does when he is in his dog form or when he's nervous. His eyes have also been glancing between me and Bellatrix so whatever he has done is likely to have been something that has affected the two of us in some way. Also I've noticed that his legs have constantly moved in a way that leads me to believe he is worried about what his Sirius junior would look like at the end of the night."

"Impressive." Bella nodded to Harry before turning to Sirius and raising an eyebrow at him. "Well?" She said.

"Okay...just...don't hate me." Sirius shifted in his seat. "Also promise not to hurt me."

"I can't make that promise." Bella replied instantly.

"Fine but promise not to sick Harry on me then." Sirius said with a begging tone, he wasn't worried about his godson killing him but he wasn't looking forward to seeing what would happen if the boy ever felt like he wanted to hurt him.

"Fine." Bellatrix sighed. "Harry won't hurt you."

"Not tonight anyway." Harry said under his breath.

"Well...it's just a while ago I was talking to Remus..." Sirius started.

"Oh Merlin." Bellatrix and Harry groaned at the same time.

"...Anyway," Sirius continued. "me and him are still in contact because I know that we disagree on a lot of thing but we're still friend. I talked to him and we both got drunk, the next thing I know is I agreed to tell him the address of the house and invite him over."

"Goddamn it" Bellatrix said while Delphi face palmed just as Harry slammed his forehead on the dinner table.

"Uh...sorry." Sirius squirmed.

"Wait, how did you tell him?" Delphi asked. "I thought mum was the secret keeper."

"She is but remember that you and me were out when she and Harry had done the charm." Sirius began explaining as it gave him an opportunity to avoid looking at the glares he was getting from Harry and Bellatrix. "When we came back she had wrote the location on a piece of paper and had Kreatcher give it to us, you read it first then I took it and then I forgot to rip it open and then when I got drunk with Remus I had mentioned it and showed it to him. I didn't give it to him though if that's any consolation."

"I bet you're really regretting that I can't hurt him now." Harry said to Bellatrix who nodded in agreement.

"Well when is he going to come?" Delphi asked.

"Um...tonight..." Sirius confessed.

"So instead of telling us you decided to spend the whole night trying to think of a way out of it?" Bellatrix half-asked, half-stated.

"Um...yep"

"I'm going to kill you know." Bellatrix removed her wand, fortunately for Sirius Kreatcher popped in and informed them that they had a guest. "I'm going to sleep." Bellatrix said as he got up and went upstairs, not really wanting to see Lupin.

"Me too." Delphi said as she went upstairs along with her.

"I'm going to go hunting." Harry said as he got up and walked over to Sirius, he gave the man a dope slap on the back of the head before going upstairs to get ready.

"Invite him in Kreatcher." Sirius said to the elf while he rubbed the back of his head, the boy slapped just like his mother.

"Padfoot?" Remus said when he was escorted into the room by Kreatcher, he ignored the elf as he left mumbling about 'bad werewolves'. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Moony." Sirius nodded to him as he gestured him to take a seat. "How about you?"

"I'm doing okay." Remus said as he sat down. "Um...where are the others?"

"Uh...well Bellatrix was a bit tired and went to sleep early."

"Right," Remus nodded, easily knowing that Sirius lied but decided not to call him out on it. "what about Delphi and Harry?"

"Well Delphi went up with her mother, as for Harry...he has decided to go out for the night."

"Out for the night?" Remus raised an eyebrow before realisation hit him. "He's planning to go out and hunt death eaters?!" He hissed.

"Alright Padfoot," Harry said as he entered the room, wearing the exact same things he wore when he fought in the department of mysteries and holding his mask in his right hand while Shadow was perched on his left shoulder. "oh, hi monster." Harry said to Remus.

"Harry," Sirius frowned.

"What?" Harry shrugged. "He insists on being treated like a monster, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Harry, please tell me that you're not planning to go off and kill death eaters." Remus said with a pleading expression and voice.

"Okay I won't." Harry replied.

"Are you going to?"

"You just said you didn't want me to tell you, what do you want from me?"

"Harry, you can't be serious. No Padfoot!" The last part was said by both of them when they saw Sirius prepare to make a 'Sirius-serious' joke. "Harry you can't just go around and kill whoever you want."

"Legally I can." Harry responded. "Do you want to join me?" Harry offered.

"What?!" Remus blurted out.

"Come on it'd be great, just a pair of monsters hanging out, decapitating heads. It's be a blast."

"I am not going out to kill with you!" Remus scowled.

"Your loss." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me," Remus said as he stood up and stood in front of Harry. "there are other options."

"Of course there are other options," Harry said just as Shadow flew to Sirius's shoulder. "I don't decapitate everyone. Most of the time I just cut their throats or pierce their bodies."

"Harry! You can't do this! What would your parents think?!"

"Well seeing as they were already friends with one monster I think they'd be fine with having another for a child." Harry replied. "Besides, the difference between you and me Lupin, is that I don't give a shit what everyone thinks about me. What my family and friends think is important but I'm not about to change who I am because of the opinion of people I don't know or care about."

"But Harry, you're talking about killing people, yes they are bad people but..."

"Wow, Dumbledore's really got you trained, hasn't he?" Harry interrupted Remus with an amused voice. "That sounds exactly like the crap that the old goat would preach. But if it didn't work for him then I don't understand why you think it would work for you."

"You're parent didn't die just so you could..."

"My dad died because he wanted me and my mum to live," Harry interrupted and glared at Remus. "my mum died because she wanted me to live. She died thinking that either you or Sirius would look after me. Sirius's excuse was a four wall cell with a small window and dementors for company, your excuse was what?" Remus remained silent. "Let me guess, 'I turn into a monster one night in a month and am emotional the day before and tired the day after so I basically can't look after you for the rest of the month'. Maybe you want to use the legal excuse, you couldn't because the ministry wouldn't let you, I don't think they were actively stopping you from trying to visit.

My parents may be disappointed in me but let's not pretend that they'll think you are perfect."

"So this is why you're out killing?!" Remus demanded. "Because I wasn't there for you?!"

"No, because I like it." Harry smirked.

"You like it?!" Remus shouted with disbelief. "How on Earth could you like it?! The blood, the needless loss of life!"

"What exactly do you think Libra did to me?!" Harry demanded as he raised his voice against the werewolf. "Do you think they just put me in a few hours of martial arts class and an hour or two of magic before sending me to bed?! Huh?! They fucked up my mind! They trained me, they conditioned me to like it! The first time I ever killed a person they gave me more food than everybody else! If I wasn't training then I was sleeping! When Bellatrix first tried to hug me I thought she was trying to attack me and I burnt her!

Yet she still tried her best with me! When she failed she didn't make excuses! One time she burnt dinner and instead of making excuses she apologised for ten minutes straight and made it from scratch!"

"This isn't about Bellatrix!" Remus said, not wanting to hear more about his ex.

"No, you're right, this is about one prick who thinks that just because he suffers he is better than everybody else."

"I do not think I am better than everybody else."

"You see, I think you do." Harry disagreed. "Without the wolf, you're nothing...just a plain and boring little nerd. You complain and whine about the wolf but you do it because it's easy to do so, to blame all of your life problems on the wolf. But you see, I don't think all of your problem can be blamed on him. A lot of your problems wouldn't be problems if you listened to the wolf more. For example, if you listened to the animal part of you and killed death eaters when they attack you and your pack instead of letting them go so they can do it again or perhaps if you'd actually stay loyal to your pack. Though I suppose you have in a way, you consider Dumbledore to be the Alpha so the wolf has no choice but to consider him to be the Alpha.

But I digress, you think that you're special, because of the wolf. Without it you'd have no excuse for your idiocy, without it you're just plain and old boring Remus Lupin."

"Guy's, please..." Sirius said, pleading for them to stop but found himself ignored.

"Stop talking like you have any idea what it's like to be a werewolf!" Remus snarled, losing his patience with Harry.

"Stop acting like you're the only one who has suffered!" Harry said, not backing down. "You keep acting like you turn into some big and evil monster that rampage villages but I bet you've never even bitten anyone, have you? Huh? Have you?" Remus remained silent, but still kept glaring at Harry. "You're silence is telling, I know what dangerous werewolves look like, how do you think I got these?!" Harry demanded as he pointed to the claw marks on his face.

"You...you were attacked by a werewolf?" Remus asked, no longer glaring at Harry, instead he was looking at him with a face full of shock and surprise.

"Yep," Harry nodded though he was still glaring at Remus. "I got three claw marks permanently on my face because of one werewolf, yet that isn't why I don't like you. I don't care that you're a werewolf, if you had told me that you didn't raise me because you didn't want to do so then I could have accepted that, I don't like you because you make excuses. When I go out tonight and hunt those death eaters, it is partially because of Libra but I am man enough to admit that I'm doing it because I want to."

"H...Harry, I..."

"If you want to stay friends with Sirius, then I won't stop either of you. But do us a favour and leave the rest of us alone. Come on Shadow." Harry said and Shadow flew to his shoulder, the two then walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Remus and a tired Sirius.

* * *

"Aaargh!" The man's screams were suddenly cut off by a killing curse that hit him in the chest.

Harry walked over the body, he walked calmly with his wand raised in front of him in his right hand while his left hand was ready to put up a wind shield, it wouldn't be likely to stop the unforgivables but it could stop pretty much any other spell. He turned the corner and was met with two death eaters in a hallway, he quickly shot a cutting curse at both their legs, dropping them down to the floor where they were finished by two killing curses.

He walked past them and down the hallway, a door in front of him opened and one death eater began walking out but didn't get too far as Harry blasted the door and he found himself trapped in-between the door and door frame as the door smashed against him, he didn't get too much time with his pain because Harry followed through with two cutting cures at his throat. Some would say 'overkill', Harry would say 'making sure'.

He continued walking, when the next door opened two death eaters jumped out the door, one had jumped out into the hallway while the other was using the open door as cover. The two fired a cutting curse each, Harry formed a wind shield to block the spell, he then fired a spell at the door handle which caused it to explode. The shrapnel from the exploded handle struck the death eater in the hallway while simultaneously sending the door back so it crashed into the one hiding behind the door.

Harry followed up with two piercing curses to the death eater who was on the floor after being struck with shrapnel, he then turned to the one who was stuck between the door and doorframe and fired a cutting curse at his neck after firing a piercing cure at his chest. He then moved on, he saw three more death eaters coming from the opposite end. He ducked under the three spells they sent then sent a spell at the ceiling above them, broken bits of the ceiling fell on top of them, crushing them underneath.

Harry sent three killing curses at them as he walked past them and turned right to find a stair case going up.

"We can't apparate!" One voice shouted form above.

"The portkeys aren't working! He put up wards!" Another shouted.

If Harry wasn't focused on killing them then he would be tempted to point out that it's nothing that they didn't do to other people, after all death eaters were known for putting up wards and attacking people. He looked up and saw two death eaters leaning on the railing with their wands aimed at him, he blocked the spells they shot at him before firing a cutting curse at one, hitting him in the shoulder, he then sent out a rope that wrapped around the other one's neck.

He pulled the rope and the death eater was pulled over the railing and screamed as he plummeted don before landing right in front of Harry, he tried lifting his head but Harry sent a blasting spell at his head causing his head to smash against the floor at a high speed and causing serious damage to his skull. Harry stomped on his head two more times and sent the same spell once more to be sure, Harry walked past him and up the stairs where the other death eater was leaning against the rail as his shoulder was bleeding.

He tried to fire a spell at Harry but found his wand flying out of his, he tried to lunge at Harry but Harry side stepped and kicked him in the chest. He went backwards and rolled down the stairs, would that be enough? No it wasn't enough. That's why Harry shot three piercing curses at him as he rolled down the stairs. Feeling satisfied that he wasn't going to get up, Harry turned and continued walking. He found himself in another hallway.

This time a group of ten death eaters came toward him, Harry decided he could duel them properly or he could just burn them all. Naturally he went with the second option and sent a burst of fiendfyre at them, the death eaters panicked and shot a spell each. In their panic they all shot a spell each, one of them managed to accidentally shoot one of his own. They shot their spells into the burning fires, Harry had fortunately managed to put up a wind shield to block any spells and got low jut in case any spells that he couldn't block with his wind shield was sent at him.

The screams of death eaters and smell of burnt flesh and clothes filled the air, Harry walked through the flames, unaffected by it. He waited for a few more seconds before he got rid of the flames, he didn't think it was necessary but decided to use some piercing and cutting curses to make sure. He walked towards the end of the hallway and opened the door, he entered, wand ready and that was very good as it allowed him to block the two spells that came from the two death eaters in the room.

"Hi boys." Harry said, not lowering his wand for a second.

"Back off Potter!" A death eater with brown hair said, his wand and voice shaking.

"S...stay away!" A death eater with black hair added.

"I'm sorry boys but your boss should've listened to me when I told him that I wanted to stay out of this." Harry said with a small shrug. "I gave you time to surrender but if you didn't take me up on my offer then that's not my problem."

"You..." The brown haired death eater started, only to be interrupted by a screeching sound. Shadow flew in and snatched his wand out of his hand, Harry took advantage of the distraction and sent cutting curse at the black haired death eater, he managed to block that by didn't manage to avoid the organ liquifying curse that hit him after, nor the body bind spell. Seeing that that one was going to die Harry turned his attention back to the brown haired death eater who was now on his knee.

"Wait! Please!" He begged. "I...I don't want to die!"

"We don't always get what we want." Harry said as he aimed his glowing wand at him.

"Wait! I...I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Harry repeated.

"Yes!" He nodded quickly. "Anything! You want money?! Girls?! I'll give you anything!"

"You're going to wear a magical vow to me now that says tomorrow you will go to the ministry and hand yourself in while confessing all of your crimes and giving up all the knowledge you have on Voldemort and his death eaters."

"But...but..." The brown haired death eater paled. "...they...they'll kill me...they'll kill me and..." He was cut off when Harry struck him in the leg with a cutting curse then hit him with a torture cure to the chest.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Harry growled as he walked towards him.

"W...wait!" The death eater shouted when Harry was a few steps away from him. "I'll do it...I'll...I'll do!"

"Good, I don't care if you death eaters are dead or in Azkaban, anything else makes you my problem. Now get to making that oath."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 -

"I can't take it!" One death eater said as he and his friends found themselves sitting around a table, bottles in one hand and wands in the other. "I can't keep looking over my shoulder every five minutes to see if Potter I here to kill us!"

"I know." Another death eater nodded in agreement. "I'm starting to think that the dark lord should've accepted Potter's offer. I mean it made sense, even if Potter was just a useless brat it is still one less person in our way."

"Yeah but he didn't want to act like a kid scared him." A third death eater spoke. "If he accepted then it would look like he was scared of Potter."

"What?! So our lives aren't worth his image?"

"Shut it! What if the dark lord finds out you've been saying those things?! He'd kill you!"

"But still, that's our choice now?! Be killed by the dark lord or be killed by Potter?!"

"We could kill Potter." Another suggested.

"Good luck with that." A voice said, their heads snapped in the direction of the voice and their eye widened when they saw a pair of green eyes looking down at them.

* * *

"Something must be done about this!" Dumbledore demanded as he sat in a meeting with Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge. "We cannot allow Mr Potter to do this."

"Dumbledore," Amelia Bones gave out a tired sigh. "I've checked the law several times, it is one of the oldest laws around. As old as the statue of secrecy, older in fact. If we remove this law, which we can't, then it opens up the possibility of removing over laws like the law that allows every magical child to own a wand and to attend school and even basic rights."

"But surely something could be done Amelia." Fudge frowned.

"I'm afraid not, besides I don't entirely believe it's in our best interest to do so."

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked.

"Think of it this way, Harry Potter is merely sixteen years of age and has only trained with Libra for a few years according to his story. We've seen how dangerous he is, we've seen how dangerous other members of Libra are. If we remove the law by some miracle then they might retaliate and I doubt we'd all be able to survive a full scale attack from them plus the death eaters."

"N...no," Fudge paled and shook his head. "no we cannot." He said as several memories came into his head, some from the fight at the quidditch world cup and some from the battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort plus Harry Potter killing Dolores. He did not want to imagine what would happen if an army of soldiers like him began attacking magical Britain.

"Besides, I think it's good that something is finally being done about the death eaters." Amelia added, shocking the other two men.

"But Amelia, you surely can't be supporting this!" Dumbledore said with disbelief.

"I don't like it but it's not breaking the law and it's finally dealing with problems that should've been dealt with years ago." Amelia answered. "The death eaters should've been dealt with before Potter was even born. But thanks to bribing," She briefly glanced at Fudge before continuing "limited aurors with limited power and the inability or unwillingness to do something the problem has gotten worse than it should have."

"But Amelia, the boy killed Dolores." Fudge protested.

"Dolores? I assume you are referring to Umbridge, the bigot who nobody besides you liked and happened to have a 'lovely' habit of selling children?" Amelia countered. "You will need to come up with something better than that. Nobody is mourning Umbridge, in fact if you paid attention then you would realise that most people actually liked the fact that she was gone.

"You can't be serious!" Fudge said with disbelief.

"Minister she was a cruel and vile woman but you didn't see that as he was working for you and in your interest, there was not a single person that liked her besides you and after her death I had received numerous reports from ministry workers that she had threatened, many of them muggleborn or half-blood and even some purebloods that supported muggleborns. I've lost count of how many people she has bribed and threatened and that's not counting all of her other illegal activities. Activities that I hope you didn't know about Minister." She said as she gave him a stern look.

"No, no." Fudge shook his head quickly. "I didn't!" Amelia gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't entirely sure if she should believe him.

"Madam Umbridge aside, Amelia we cannot support this." Dumbledore said.

"I am not supporting it, I am just not opposing it." Amelia said with a small shrug. "Legally Mr Potter is allowed to do what he is doing, and as long as he limits his killings to death eaters and scum like Umbridge then I find it difficult to care."

"Amelia, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not in a war Dumbledore," Amelia replied in a cold voice. "your no-killing rule has no place in a time of war, if it wasn't for that then my brothers might still be alive and my niece might have still had her parents. If you cannot handle killing Dumbledore then stop being involved in a war. Your ideals, no matter how right or wrong, have no place in a time of war."

"I'm afraid we will have to agree to disagree on that Amelia," Dumbledore replied, ignoring the similarities between Amelia's words and Harry's. "however yes Harry may be killing death eaters but what if he decides to move on to other people. You realise that he has the potential to be an even worse dark lord than Voldemort?"

"I understand what you're saying Dumbledore," Amelia responded. "the boy is powerful and dangerous, he's also an expert at killing. On one hand he could be a future dark lord, on the other hand there is plenty of evidence to suggest otherwise. I've spoken to my niece who is in the same year as Potter and asked her what she knew about the boy, she said that the boy is smart and intelligent and unafraid of voicing his opinion. She also said that he for the most part wanted to be left alone and was content with simply spending time with his select few friends.

Doesn't sound like a future dark lord to me, if he was then the boy would've tried to build an army, he is currently on his own. I've also asked Nymphadora Tonks, who is the niece of Harry Potter's adopted mother and one of my best aurors, she says that Harry Potter just wants to be left alone and is not the sort to harm innocent people. And even if I am wrong, if Potter is the sort to just kill any and everyone in his way then I would advise staying out of the way.

I do not fancy agonising and going toe to toe with the teenager that can go spell to spell with Voldemort himself, he has only started attacking the death eaters after Voldemort had refused his offer for neutrality and kidnapped Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black. If I was you Minister Fudge then I would advise the ministry to stay out of Potter's way as well unless we want his ire directed at us. I would offer the same advice to you Dumbledore."

"I apologise Amelia, but I cannot simply stand aside and allow another dark wizard to rule this country through fear, intimidation and violence." Dumbledore stood up, deciding that there was nothing more to be gained from this meeting and walked towards the door.

"That stubborn fool." Amelia muttered once Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

"Delphi hurry up." Bellatrix shouted from the downstairs as she and Harry waited for Delphi.

"Coming." Delphi shouted as she came down the stairs, Sirius was behind her and levitated her school trunk down for her.

"So, your first year without me." Harry said.

"Yep," Delphi nodded, a little saddened by that. "at least you won't be there to force me to do homework." She added with a small grin.

"Delphi, if I have to take a break from killing death eaters just to come in to school to make sure that you're still not being an idiot then I will." Harry said with a warning tone.

"Got it." Delphi said with a mock salute. "Are you coming with me to the station?"

"Probably best I don't show up in person." Harry replied. "But I want to be there so I'll be coming in my animagus form."

"Alright, come on guys, it's time to go." Bellatrix said as she gesture towards the door that Sirius opened.

* * *

"Hi guys," Delphi said to the girls as she entered the train compartment, the girls turned to her but stopped when they saw that he not only had a raven on her left shoulder but also a falcon on her right shoulder.

"Delphi, did you steal Shadow and a Falcon?" Tracy asked.

"No, I would never steal Shadow, I do value my life after all." Delphi replied. "Do you recognise the bird?" She grinned as she pointed at the falcon.

"It's Harry." Daphne grinned as Harry and Shadow trilled in the affirmative.

"Yep." Delphi nodded. "He couldn't come for a couple of reasons."

"You mean like reasons other than the fact that pretty much all of magical Britain is afraid of him?" Fay asked with a small smile.

"Pretty much." Delphi nodded as she closed the compartment door and cast a few privacy charms to make sure that nobody would disrupt them. "You can turn back Harry." Harry nodded before dropping down on the floor and turning back into his human form. "What's up guys?" Harry asked before he was assaulted with hugs by Tracy, Fay and Daphne. "Okay, okay...let it out. Let it out."

"I thought you weren't coming back to Hogwarts." Fay said once they had let go.

"I'm not." Harry replied. "I just came to say hello."

"Aw, did we melt the cold Harry Potter's heart?" Daphne asked in a baby voice.

"Harry Potter will melt you in a sec." Harry threatened. "Anyway, I just came to tell you guys to contact me if you see or hear anything I might want to know and to call me if you guys need anything."

"Also because you missed us." Tracy grinned.

"I did not miss you."

"You totally missed us." Fay was also grinning.

"Whatever," Harry shook his head as he opened the window. "see you guys later."

"See you Harry." The girls all chorused with sad looks in their eyes.

"By the way girls," Harry said as he placed a foot on the window frame. "I do...care for you...don't tell anyone." He said before jumping out the window and transforming while Shadow followed after him.

"Knew it." All four girls said at the same time.

* * *

"We need a plan," Walden Macnir said as he and three of his fellow death eaters sat in the Hogsmeade pub called the Hogshead, fortunately it was deserted apart from them. "Potter is coming after us and right now he's the only one who can remotely challenge the dark lord."

"What about Dumbledore?" One death eater asked.

"Dumbledore?" Macnir snorted. "He's got the power and skill aye, but he's no match for our lord. Even if he was he won't do anything, Dumbledore's fine with the status quo but Potter's not. He's going to change things one way or another.

"But what can we do?" One female death eater asked. "If Potter can duel the dark lord and live then what chance have we got against him?"

"She's right," The fourth death eater in the group nodded. "we wouldn't dare duel the dark lord because we know that we wouldn't last more than a few minutes against him and it'd be a guaranteed death if the aim was to kill the other. Yet Potter, a boy who hasn't even finished growing was able to do it and I have no doubt that he's only gotten stronger since."

"Yeah but so has our lord," Macnir argued. "the only reason Potter did as well as he did against our lord in that graveyard was because the dark lord was still suffering from the effects of the ritual."

"What about the department of mysteries?"

"That duel was interrupted by Dumbledore, if it kept going then I am positive that the dark lord would have won."

"I doubt it." A voice interrupted.

The four death eaters turned to the source of the voice and jumped out of their seats in shock when they saw Harry Potter standing in front of them, wearing his mask and the same attire he wore in the battle of the department of mysteries.

Macnir was barely able to get his wand out by the time Harry got to the other two males with a cutting curse to the throat each, the female death eater shot a skin shredding curse at him but he dodged then deflected Macnir's bone breaker away, he ducked under the female death eater's stunner and blocked Macnir's eye popping curse. Harry cast a blinding light from his wand to distract the two, he then used a wind blast to throw a table on top of the female death eater.

Macnir was blasted off of his feet, he flew backwards and rolled over one table before landing on a chair which toppled backwards. He groaned as he pushed himself up so he could lean on his elbows, he looked up and saw Harry Potter fire a bone breaker at the skull of the other death eater, he then stomped on her head twice. Macnir got to his feet and pointed his wand at him only to have it sent flying out of his hands by a disarming spell. He was then brought to his knees by two piercing cures aimed at his legs.

"Y...you don't have to do this..." Macnir gasped out, as he looked at Harry with a pleading expression. "Just let me go, please!"

"Don't beg, if you ignore your victims begging then I don't understand why you think it'll work when you do it." Harry said as he walked towards him, he stopped in front of him and aimed his wand at Macnir's face.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Macnir begged.

"Anything?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yes! Yes! Anything!"

"Does that include making a magical oath to never work for Voldemort and to give yourself up to the ministry as fast as you an and confess your crimes?" Harry asked, he could see that Macnir was looking hesitant so he decided to speed his decision up by having his wand glow green.

"T...the dark lord...he...he would kill me."

"Not my problem."

"I'd be dead either way!" Macnir protested.

"Fine, let's just get it over with then, shall we?" Harry suggested, his wand glowing brighter.

"You...you won't!" Macnir said, trying a different tactic. "You...you need me! You need me for information and..."

"And you've forgotten that their are plenty of other death eaters with the exact same information as you." Harry cut him off. "I tried giving you an out, not my fault you didn't take it." Macnir was about to reply but was cut off as a killing curse hit him in the face.

"I have to clean that up now." A grumpy voice spoke, Harry slowly turned to the man standing behind the bar. Harry had barely noticed him come in when he was talking to Macnir but he did, it was a necessary requirement for him to always be aware of his surroundings. The man behind the bar was old, he had a bit of a big stomach but what interested Harry was his long white hair and beard which reminded Harry of one specific person.

"Are you a Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"The youngest brother." The man replied. "Aberforth Dumbledore's the name."

"Well I apologise for the mess but it's not like you can fix the place with magic, as for the bodies that's a job for the aurors isn't it?"

"I suppose." Aberforth conceded as he looked around. "You're talented for one so young. Are you going to try and kill me?" Aberforth turned back to Harry as he asked that.

"Are you a death eater?" Harry asked.

"No," Aberforth shook his head. "I've been called many things throughout my life, goat fucker and drunk included, but never death eater.

"Do you plan to give me a reason to kill you?"

"No I do not."

"Second to last question, have you ever made love to a goat in anyway or form?" Harry asked as he raised his wand.

"No, no I have not." Aberforth sighed. "I'm going to kill my brother for starting that rumour, what's the last question?"

"Can I have a fire whiskey?"

"Normally I'd say no since you're underage but if you can handle killing then you can handle fire whiskey." Aberforth said as he took out a glass.

"You can live." Harry said as he lowered his wand, he kindly lowered his wand and walked towards the bar. "And I'll have a butterbeer instead."

"You'd rather have a butterbeer instead of fire whiskey?" Aberforth asked as Harry removed his mask. "Have you never drank it before?"

"I don't drink." Harry shrugged.

"You don't drink?" Aberforth said with disbelief as he poured butterbeer into a cup. "You decapitate heads and kill people and rip out throats with no problems but you don't drink?"

"Alcohol isn't something I really see the point of. There are plenty of healthier drinks that are nowhere near as addictive or harmful, besides alcohol is known to affect the mind and I need mine to stay completely under my control."

"Why's that?" Aberforth asked as he handed Harry some butterbeer.

"I burn things if it's not." Harry answered before he cast some spell over the drink nd cup before putting his lips to the glass and drinking from it.

"Aye, I can see how that could be a problem." Aberforth said as he gave a small nod. "And you can relax, I'm not trying to poison you."

"Yes but your brother is an idiot so I'd rather not risk my health in trusting another Dumbledore," Harry said after he removed his mouth from the cup. "it's possible you've got what he's got."

"Nah," Aberforth shook his head slightly while Harry continued drinking. "my brother...he...he's up high, living with the gods. Me, I'm a simple barmen, living on the ground. Albus has the best of intentions but he doesn't see the world like other people, my brother sees the world in a black and white way. His way of seeing it is too simple."

"Is that you're way of saying he's an idiot?" Harry asked innocently as he took a break from drinking his butterbeer.

"Ha, yes it is." Aberforth chuckled. "He means well but he is an idiot. Though I don't suppose I need to tell you that, I remember reading about your opinion of him on the newspaper that came out after the goblet of fire selected the champions. It would've been perfect if you didn't insult me as well but I'm willing to let it slide because of how funny it was and the fact that we didn't even know each other then."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore what's happened after I'm gone?" Harry asked.

"No need, he'll find out soon enough, one way or the other then he'll likely come down and double check by asking me himself seeing as I am his brother."

"Well..." Harry took a few moment to finish his drink. "this was nice," he said as he put his mask back on. "but I have to be off."

"Goodbye lad, just do us a favour and wait till they're out of my pub before you kill them next time."

"Fine," Harry nodded as he walked to the exit "by the way if I was you then I would tell your brother to stay out of my way, I can only leave him alive and ignore him for so long."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 -

Aberforth stood at his bar, cleaning a mug, today was a slow day as he hadn't really had much customers yet. The pub was currently empty in fact.

"Hello brother." A voice said, Aberforth resisted the urge to sigh as he turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing on the other side of the bar.

"Albus," Aberforth nodded. "you've aged."

"I dare say I am not the only one." Albus said with a small smile as he took a seat at the bar.

"So brother, would you like something to drink?" Aberforth asked.

"Perhaps another time," Dumbledore replied. "I am actually here for a reason."

"I can guess, matter of fact I will, would it happen to be about young Mr Potter?"

"Yes, yes it is." Dumbledore nodded. "I understand that the boy had come here recently."

"The auror reports not enough for you?" Aberforth asked.

"I wanted to hear thing from your point of view." Dumbledore said. "What happened?"

"More than a hundred years old and still playing detective." Aberforth said with a sad shake of his head.

"I am not a detective, I am..."

"A teacher," Aberforth cut him off. "that doesn't give you the right to go and question whoever you want. Neither do any of your other fancy titles."

"But I can ask as your brother."

"Albus you've never cared enough to be a brother, don't think you can start pulling the big brother crap when we're both a few years from the 'next big adventure' as you like to call it!" Aberforth snapped.

"You're wrong Abe, I have always cared for you."

"Oh, when?" Aberforth raised an eyebrow. "When we were kids and you were too 'smart and busy' too play with me and young Ariana? When you were off playing with your boytoy Grindelwald?"

"Aberforth." Dumbledore said in a warning tone.

"Or perhaps any of the other years when we've never talked."

"I was not the one who said and I quote 'never talk to me again'."

"Preciously, you were fine with that until Potter comes to my pub."

"Aberforth please," Dumbledore said in a tired voice. "just tell me what happened with Mr Potter?"

"Fine, if nothing it'll get you out of here. Some death eaters came, ordered some food and drinks. They sat around talking, I go into the back for a while then I come back when I hear some noise, I come back and find Harry Potter there. He had killed three of them and was talking to the only one left, Macnir was the death eaters name. Potter told him that if he wanted to live then he would have to make a magical vow to never work for Voldemort and give up to the ministry and confess his crimes.

Macnir, the idiot, thought that Potter was bluffing. Potter killed him and that's the end of that. I'm glad someone's finally getting something done."

"Aberforth surely you can't mean that."

"Surely I can." Aberforth shrugged. "The death eaters have been doing whatever they bloody want since before the last war. The ministry either chose not to do anything at first and now they simply aren't capable of getting things done."

"Yes but we cannot just kill each and every problem that gets in our way." Dumbledore argued.

"Albus if that was what Potter was doing then he would've killed you by now. From what I've heard Potter offered Voldemort a chance to leave him out of this war and then Voldemort responded by kidnapping his family. Potter's after revenge so the only people he's going for are those he wants. Just don't give the boy reason to go after you and I think you'll be fine. Matter of fact Potter had a message for you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was along the lines of stay out of his way, oh and I remember him saying 'I can only leave him alive and ignore him for so long'. I'd listen to him brother and stay out of the way."

"I can't do that Aberforth." Dumbledore shook his head.

"For Merlin's sake!" Aberforth exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the bar. "Who made you watchdog of the universe?! Can't you, for just once in your life, know when to meddle and when to stay away?"

"Aberforth I can't just sit back and let Harry Potter go around and kill whenever and whoever he wants."

"You can't do that for Potter yet you were fine with doing that when it came to Grindelwald." Aberforth argued. "You let him go around for years before you finally got off your arse and dealt with him. As for this Tom Riddle lad, you should have dealt with him before he became a problem."

"I've made mistakes Aberforth, I am not perfect but now is my chance to make up for them."

"And you chose to do it now when we finally have someone capable of getting something done?" Aberforth asked "Someone who can finally make a difference, finally capable of change."

"The sort of change that Mr Potter offers is not the sort of one the wizarding world needs."

"And who are you to decide that?!" Aberforth demanded. "Why are you the one who has to decide what's best for everyone else? You didn't stop Grindelwald until he had already caused so much damage and cost so many lives, and you didn't stop Voldemort. You still haven't! Let Potter do what he wants then for Merlin's sakes, leave the boy alone!"

"I cannot." Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head as he stood up. "I am not perfect brother nor am I a perfect brother. I let Grindelwald stay in power for so long because I was afraid, I feared for my own life and I didn't want to harm someone who used to be my friend. As for Tom, I held hope. I hoped he'd be better than what he had become. But now I will stop Harry Potter before I allow a third dark lord to rise. Goodbye Aberforth." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the bar.

"You stupid, stubborn fool!" Aberforth shouted at him as he left.

* * *

Months later the order held a meeting, they all sat at a table with Dumbledore sat at one end with the order members at around the table or standing near it.

"Hello my friends." Dumbledore said in a tired voice. "I have called today's meeting to discuss Mr Potter."

"What about Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Well my dear Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me that!"

"The problem is with his actions," Dumbledore continued, pretending he hadn't heard her. "Harry has killed so many people."

"Yeah but not all of them." Tonks argued.

"Tonks, what are you doing?" Remus whispered.

"What? It's true, he hasn't killed all the death eaters." Tonks argued. "He's left a few alive and sent them all to the ministry."

"Either way, I cannot approve of his actions." Dumbledore said. "We will work out a plan to stop him."

"What?!" Tonks burst out of her seat.

"Nymphadora! Calm down young lady!" Molly Weasley hissed.

"No I will not calm down and the next person who calls me Nymphadora will get hexed!" Tonks warned before turning to Dumbledore. "Harry has dealt with more than half the death eaters, and that's made it easier for the ministry to capture more, especially when a lot of them now give themselves up so they don't have to deal with him. We can't stop him, we should help him if anything." She said. At first she had been really happy about joining the order, she thought it was a chance to make a real difference. But so far she had been disappointed, they never went after death eaters, just responded to situations where death eaters attacked.

"I will NOT go and kill death eaters." Dumbledore glared at her, usually most people would quieten down under that glare but Tonks had the Black family stubbornness running in her.

"I'm not saying kill them, let's just help him out. And if we're so against them dying, don't ask me why, then we should probably work on capturing them before Harry can and sending them to prison instead of waiting for them to do something and responding."

"Tonks, sit down." Dumbledore ordered.

"You know what, no." Tonks shook her head as she made her way to the door.

"Tonks, what are you doing?" Remus called after her. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to them.

"I think what Harry's doing is a good thing." She said to the order. "Besides he is on the right side of the law, can this illegal vigilante group claim the same?" She asked as she looked around and let her gaze stay on Dumbledore for several seconds before turning to Remus. "Plus my aunt adopted him, he's family, though I suppose that doesn't mean much to you." She said before speaking to the group in general. "Harry's actually been making a difference. I'm not about to stop him." She said before walking out, intent on going home and writing a letter to Harry and her aunt.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in a cottage, drinking a bottle of whiskey, the cottage was more removed from civilisation than he was used to. Though it would have to do for now as it was the only property he could get that already had wards in. Admittedly they were just simple anti-apparition and portkey wards but still. He couldn't stay at Malfoy manner or any of his other homes and the dark lord refused to allow him to stay in his home, not that he really wanted to seeing as the dark lord was more than willing to hand out unforgivable curses the same way Dumbledore would hand out those stupid muggle sweets he liked so much.

He thought back to the graveyard battle between the dark lord and Potter, Potter shouldn't have lasted more than five minutes but he did. In fact the boy was actually holding his own against the dark lord, not something many could claim they were capable of doing. Dumbledore was the only other he could think of but unlike Dumbledore, Potter was a true threat. Unlike Dumbledore and his methods, Potter was able to actually get results.

Death eater numbers were dropping, the number of new recruits had practically halted. Some death eaters had chosen to take their chance at the ministry rather than go against Potter. He actually understood why, between Potter and the dark lord they were very likely to die. He remembered taking some death eaters and being part of a group of thirty death eaters that were tasked with getting the prophecy from Potter. Lucius knew that Potter was strong but he had believed that thirty people was probably more than he could handle.

He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

It felt like Potter was toying with them, as if it was all just a game to him. What did those Libra people teach him? He was wondering if he should give himself up to the ministry. He considered it but then he realised he couldn't. If the dark lord won then he'd likely be pulled out of Azkaban only to be killed, if Potter won then he's still probably come after him seeing as he was part of the group that had kidnapped Potter's godfather and adopted mother.

This was why he was currently sat in a wooden chair, a rough and unshaved beard growing on his face seeing as he lacked the effort to cut it and a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He was about to take another sip when he heard something.

He lowered his bottle and jumped out of his seat in shock when he saw a raven staring at him, alarm bells rang in his head. This was Potter's raven! He took another sip before throwing the bottle and rushing out of the door. He had to make it to past the wards so he could get out of here but he didn't get too far as a cutting curse hit him in the back of his right leg. He fell face first into the green grass, crashing into the dirt of the Earth. He turned on to his back to find Potter walking towards him, wearing his white skull mask. He reached for his wand only for Potter to destroy his wand with an accurate explosive hex that sent the splinters all along his face, including one that got him in the eye.

Harry walked towards Malfoy, his wand ready to fire a killing curse to get it over with when he felt Shadow over the bond warning him of something. He stopped walking and turned to his left and dodged the stunner that came his way, ducked under a body bind and burnt the set of rope that tried to wrap around him. He looked forwards and saw Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley and Remus Lupin pointing their wands at him.

"Hello boys." Harry said calmly. "If you want to kill a death eater too then you're going to have to get in line."

"Harry, you have to stop what you're doing" Remus said.

"Breathing?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"We can't let you keep killing whoever you want." Kinglsey said in his deep voice.

"Oh you can actually, it's really easy, all you have to do is do nothing." Harry said before sending a cutting curse at Malfoy's other leg when he tried to crawl away. "You stay still, I'll get to you in a minute."

"Mr Potter this cannot be allowed to continue," Dumbledore said with a stern expression. "you cannot be allowed to kill whoever you wish."

"Have we done this before? I feel like we've done this before." Harry frowned under his mask.

"This is your last chance Harry." Dumbledore said.

"This is getting old Dumbledore," Harry sighed. "just give me a sec. I'll finish up with Malfoy and then I can get back to ignoring you." Harry aimed his wand at Malfoy and was about to fire off a spell, fortunately he was smart enough to keep an eye on Dumbledore and the gang.

Harry dodged a blue spell from Mad eye, blocked a spell from Kingsley and fired a torture curse at the group which Dumbledore blocked by conjuring marble. Lupin fired a body bind at Harry who blocked it and was about to fire off another spell when Dumbledore and Mad-eye both fired a sound wave at Harry.

Harry couldn't dodge because of the size of both combined waves, and because Kingsley and Lupin also fired spells at the same time. He barely managed to fend off both their spells when he was hit by the full force of both waves, he was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground. His hands went to his ears in an attempt to reduce the sound.

"Kinsley, Remus, me and Alastor will keep him up the spells. You two go around the sides and stun him." Dumbledore ordered, Kingsley and Lupin nodded and began making their way to each side of Harry.

Harry waved his wand over his ears to cast a spell to protect his ears but the force of the waves were still keeping him down, he powered through to get to onto his knees. He saw Lupin and Kingsley walking forwards. He growled and slammed his fist down into the ground, a wall made of Earth formed. Blocking the waves, he saw Kingsley appear in the left side of his eye view and Remus in the other side. Harry aimed his wand near Kingsley's feet, and sent an explosive blast.

Kingsley fell off his feet thanks to the explosion, his wand falling out of his hand. Harry turned back to his right to see Lupin aiming and Malfoy crawling away from behind him, Harry's feet charged with fire before letting out a blast that thrust him up into the air. Harry shot up, he span midair and sent two cutting curses at Dumbledore and Moody, causing both of them to stop their own spells so they can block the curses. As Harry fell back to the ground he shot a killing curse in the direction of Remus.

Remus saw the curse coming and dodged, luckily for him the curse went wide. Though he supposed that was more because of the fact that Harry was in the air and only had a short amount of time to aim.

"You tried to kill me?!" Remus demanded once Harry was back on the ground.

"Kill you?" Harry laughed. "Look behind you." Remus glanced at Kingsley who was just getting back up to his feet, he then glanced at Dumbledore and Moody and saw they were looking in his direction, more specifically they were looking behind him. He slowly glanced back, ready to turn back to Harry at once, his eyes widened when he saw a dead Lucius Malfoy.

"How...how could you do such a thing?!" Remus demanded when he turned back to Harry.

"Assassin." Harry shrugged. "I 'assassin' people. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry raised his wand in the air and a bright flash attacked their eyes, while the others protected their eyes Shadow flew in and grabbed Harry before pulling him into the shadows.

* * *

"Goddamn it." Harry cursed when he got back home.

"What is it Harry?" Bellatrix asked.

"Dumbledore and his group tried to stop me, they tried to catch me. It was him, Kingsley, Moody and Lupin."

"What?!" Sirius and Bellatrix blurted out at the same time. Sirius because he had just heard that his friend had tried to take out his godson, Bellatrix because despite the letter that Tonks had sent a few weeks ago she didn't actually think the order was stupid enough to actually do it. Harry took in a deep breath before explaining how he was about to kill Malfoy when the others arrived and told them everything that happened.

"Needless to say, I am not letting him get away with it." Harry growled as he removed his mask.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'm allowed to fight and kill whoever I want, Dumbledore on the other hand isn't." Harry replied. "I want the two of you to go to the ministry and file a complaint against Dumbledore, Kingsley and Moody."

"What about Lupin?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'll leave that up to you two." He said, knowing the two each had their own history with Lupin.

"What about you?" Sirius asked as he considered what to do about Moony

"I'm going to make Dumbledore's life more difficult." Harry said. "I've kept my distance from Hogwarts but I know about at least five boys and one girl who have joined the death eaters."

* * *

Dumbledore sat down in his office, thinking about what had happened between himself, the order and Harry Potter. He tried to stop Harry but this time he was unsuccessful, and Lucius Malfoy died. True he wasn't the biggest fan of Malfoy, but he didn't really want the man dead. His thought process was interrupted when a howler was delivered to his office by a rather familiar raven, he recognised it as Harry's. The bird dropped the howler on his desk then flew out before he could do anything.

"Hey Dumbledore," Harry's voice spoke from the howler. "how's your brother doing?" The voice asked and Dumbledore could practically see the grin coming from him.

The howler ripped itself into pieces just as a panic came over Dumbledore, was Harry going after Aberforth?! True Aberforth was an excellent duellist but so was Harry, he quickly got up and rushed to the fireplace. He floo travelled to Hogsmeade and quickly made his way to his brother's oub. He stormed through the door, wand ready to fire when he his brother cleaning some tables.

"Albus? What's wrong with you?" Aberforth asked.

"Is Mr Potter here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No but he came here earlier. Just walked in, left a message for you then walked out." Aberforth said

"What was the message?"

"He told me to ask you how Hogwarts's was doing?" Aberforth answered.

"Hogwarts?!" Dumbledore paled then ran off back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The students and teachers sat in the great hall at dinner time, eating their food when the doors of the hall slammed open and Dumbledore came rushing in.

"Albus!" McGonagall stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Dumbledore said before removing his wand.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you." Dumbledore grinned before he aimed his wand at the Slytherin table and shot seven killing curses at a lightning speed and killed seven student. The whole hall burst into screams and panic, Dumbledore shot a spell in the air that caused the students to cover their ear to protect from the noise. He ran out, sending a spell to close the hall doors. He ran along several hallways, when he got stopped at a staircase by non other than Dumbledore.

"What?!" The other Dumbledore gasped as he pulled his wand out. "Harry?!"

"Right in one old man." Harry-Dumbledore grinned.

The real Dumbledore tried to fire off a spell but Harry-Dumbledore got in close, he pushed Dumbledore's wand arm away and elbowed him in the nose. Harry aimed his wand at Dumbledore and shot a bone breaker at Dumbledore's hip. Dumbledore screamed in pain before Harry shoved him and he went tumbling down the stairs. Harry-Dumbledore walked down after him, after stomping on Dumbledore's hands he ran past and towards the astronomy tower. Once he got to the tower, he made sure that nobody was looking.

Shadow arrived and pulled Harry into the shadows and back to Grimmauld place.

"I hate Polyjuice." Harry-Dumbledore said as he entered his room, he now had a choice. He could either just rest and wait for the potion to wear off so he could go back to his usual self, or he could take embarrassing photos while disguised as Dumbledore and send them off. "Hmm, decisions, decisions." He said as he shook his head.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 -

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Sirius said as he, Harry and Bellatrix were sat around the dinner table. They looked over the pictures that he and Harry taken while polyjuiced as Dumbledore, there were some things that Harry wasn't willing to do so Sirius had stepped up and taken the potion and taken the photos. A few of the photos were taken with Kreatcher operating the camera since Harry and Bellatrix refused to be in the room when they were being taken. "This will be like the best prank ever."

"The Polyjuice was a good idea," Bellatrix admitted to Harry. "when did you get some of Dumbledore's hairs?"

"The last time I was in his office," Harry replied. "I had slapped him in the face and used the opportunity to swipe some stray hairs from his beard, I think that's why Voldemort is hairless, so nobody can imitate him using Polyjuice. Anyway, let's just go over the pictures."

"Right, well we got the embarrassing dancing," Sirius said as he looked over the pictures. "we got him kneeling down behind a dog and reaching to remove his clothes as the dog covers its face with its paws."

"I still don't know how you got me to agree to even pretend to do that." Harry commented. Sirius had told him what to do, then transformed into Padfoot, it was after that photo that Harry decided that Sirius was going to be Dumbledore in the rest of the photos. In fact that was the first and last photo Harry took as Dumbledore, the rest were all Sirius disguised as Dumbledore.

"We also have him picking his nose using his wand," Sirius continued, ignoring Harry for the time being. "one of him lovingly stroking a picture of Mad-Eye with one hand while reaching downwards with his other hand, some more embarrassing dancing, one of him trying and failing to lick his elbow, one of him trying and failing to lick his own foot, one of him hip thrusting wildly in the air..."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bellatrix gagged and covered her mouth with one hand, while Harry did the same.

"one of him tap dancing," Sirius continued. "one of him doing the worm, one of him reaching into his robe as he stares at a bird..."

"Poor bird." Harry commented.

"One of him poking a...'woman's toy'...with his own wand."

"A woman's toy?" Bellatrix asked. "You mean you...where did you even get that?"

"I conjured one up for the photo." Sirius answered.

"Just for the photos?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing what she was thinking. "I took the pictures then put it in a box and had Shadow hide it in the old coots office."

"I can confirm the last part though I didn't know that I had given Shadow permission to hide a 'woman's toy' in Dumbledore's office." Harry sighed before looking at Sirius. "You did at least use the spell to mask your magical signature right?"

"Of course dear godson," Sirius nodded. "now back to the pictures."

"Must we?" Bellatrix asked.

"We must, besides there are only a few left." Sirius replied. "We've got one where Dumbledore is looking at a picture of a cat while twisting his own nipples."

"Where do you get this ideas?"

"We've got one where he tries and fails at doing a cartwheel, thought that was just because I overshot when I did it. The last picture is of Dumbledore lovingly stroking a picture of Grindelwald with one hand as his other hand reaches into his robe and his tongue keeps sticking in and out of his mouth."

"Okay, so send the pictures off to every wizarding newspaper we know about." Harry said.

"Already did that, I just wanted to show you the pictures." Sirius grinned.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Have you two been do to the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we've made charges against Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley." Bellatrix replied. "Tonks helped and mentioned to her boss how she tried to dissuade them and informed us about their plans, she also gave up all the info she had on the order."

"Wouldn't she get in trouble?" Harry asked. "I mean she joined an illegal vigilante group and didn't inform the ministry about the order's plans."

"The girls brilliant, played it off brilliantly." Sirius said proudly. "Made it seem like Mad-eye roped her into it and she was afraid of saying anything because Dumbledore was Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump plus had order members in the ministry so she kept quiet."

"That girl is more black material than Lucius's spawn." Bellatrix commented, she thought it was a shame that Tonks wouldn't have been accepted by her parents due to having a muggleborn father, but then again her parents were dead and pricks so who cared what they thought.

"What about Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Usually we would have done the same to him but we haven't for two reasons," Sirius said. "one because the ministry attitude to werewolves is appalling and two because...well we both cared about him, but now I don't think we can be friends with him."

"Still I'm surprised that Dumbledore wasn't able to escape the aurors with that phoenix of his." Bellatrix said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes...if only I didn't have Shadow keep him busy." Harry grinned. "It turns out that Shadow is much more aggressive despite being smaller. Speaking of Lucius, I need to talk to Narcissa about that actually." Harry said. He had no doubt that Draco was probably hoping to get revenge on him for killing his father, but if that happened then Narcissa would suffer and Harry rather liked Narcissa, he would send a letter later to tell her to keep him under control. "But first, I'm going to go say hi to Dumbledore."

* * *

Dumbledore was currently sat in an interrogation room in the ministry, the aurors had arrived at Hogwarts. They had Poppy heal him before taking him to this cell, he had tried calling Fawkes but for some reason Fawkes wasn't coming. He had spent some time being interrogated, he tried to explain what had happened and how Harry Potter had framed him but he could tell that they seemed reluctant to believe him. Now they had left him here and all he could do was wait for someone to come.

He had to admit that Harry's plan was genius, not something that he himself would have done as it was not his style, as for Voldemort he preferred a direct approach and simply killing off of his enemies. But Harry was different to both of them, that was something Dumbledore realised. Dumbledore had morals while Voldemort had his ego and a desire to make people know it was him, both had different things that they weren't willing to do. Dumbledore because he didn't believe they were right and Voldemort because he worried about his image or thought such things were beneath him. Harry Potter on the other hand was pretty much willing to do anything as long as he believed that he had a good reason.

He had to admit that what Potter had done was a move worthy of a Slytherin, if Dumbledore didn't react quickly then his reputation would be ruined, making things much more harder for him than before. He had also been informed that Bellatrix, Sirius and Harry were charging him with harassment, assault and various other crimes. These crimes would be added to killing those seventh years when he got to court.

"What you thinking about?" A voice asked, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognised that voice. He didn't get to respond as his head was slammed off the table, he groaned as his forehead protested in pain. His vision had become blurry, it took him several moments to clear his head before he was able to properly see the figure who had just sat opposite him. "My apologies," Harry said. "I forgot, never start with the head. It make the victim go all fuzzy and makes it harder for the victim to properly feel more pain."

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Dumbledore, if I was going to kill you then I would've done it in my first year by poisoning your food or shooting you from a distance." Harry replied. "All I wanted from you was for you to stop meddling in my life and stay out of my way. But that was clearly too hard for you. All you had to do was let me get rid of the murdering and raping scum, deal with the dark lord then let me just let me enjoy life. But you just wouldn't listen!"

"I can't let you continue as you have done so far."

"Yes you can, you sit back and don't do anything. Even a toddler could do it. I am not going off and killing each and every person I feel like it. Just the death eaters."

"What of those seven you killed at Hogwarts?!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Death eaters." Harry shrugged.

"They were students!"

"They were young death eaters," Harry said in an uncaring voice. "and you only have yourself to blame. You know your no killing rule, in another time and placed I might have admired it, respected it even but not when you're fighting in a war and risking lives for your beliefs. You knew I would push back if you pushed me so I pushed back. I figured that I could hurt your reputation and get rid of death eaters at the same time, win-win as they say. But you know what, I've got better thing to do than go back and forth with a stubborn old man. So here's what you're going to do, when you go on trial for everything, I want you to say you're guilty."

"Why would I do that?" Dumbledore frowned, wondering what Harry had planned, it was clear that the boy did have something planned and he did not like it.

"Several members of your order are currently in lock up," Harry said calmly. "it's no secret that you've made a great many enemies. It wouldn't be hard to have them killed and blame it on death eaters."

"No...no, you wouldn't do that. You only harm death eaters." Dumbledore said.

"Oh now you remember that?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I also kill anyone who gives me a good reason. Now you're going to confess to 'your crimes' and if you do then I won't go after your friends. If that's not enough incentive for you, Remus Lupin has been a thorn in my side, perhaps I should pay him a visit."

"You're a monster!" Dumbledore glared at him.

"I am what happens when a neglectful idiot is too stubborn to listen." Harry glared back. "You, Voldemort, Libra, you're all the same! None of you thought about what I wanted! None of you cared about what I wanted to be! Libra wanted an assassin, Voldemort wanted a dead boy and you wanted a hero! Well, all I want is to have a peaceful life! What about you?!"

"I only ever worked for the greater good of wizarding kind!"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit! The greater good is just a bullshit excuse! If you were working for the greater good then you would've actually tried to make an impact with all of your political power instead of leaving things as they are and you would've tried to actually do something against Voldemort instead of relying on a prophecy, Hitler and Grindelwald are just a few of the wizards and muggles over the years that have worked for 'the greater good', they each thought that their greater good would help the people, what makes your greater good so different from there's?! Huh?!" Harry waited for several seconds, but continued when he realised that Dumbledore wasn't going to respond. "I will deal with Voldemort and I will handle Libra when it comes to it but right now I am not dealing with you as well, so you have a choice. Say guilty at your trial or I go after your friend. Make your choice, and before you doubt my words I want you to remember that I gave Voldemort the same offer, we know how happened when he refused."

Dumbledore watched as Harry stood up, he saw Harry turn but Harry quickly turned back and hit Dumbledore with a jab to the face. Dumbledore's eyes had closed because of the pain, he opened them and saw that Harry was gone.

* * *

"I still can't believe that that happened." Daphne said to the girls as they all sat together in the great hall.

"Yeah, I wonder why Harry did it." Delphi said, wondering what had exactly gone through Harry's head when he decided to kill those death eaters. She knew they were death eaters, he wouldn't have gone after them otherwise.

"How are we so sure it was Harry?" Tracy asked.

"Three reasons," Delphi said. "the first is the fact that I've seen Harry practise his speed shooting and shooting multiple targets. It was exactly the same, the second reason is because mum sent me a letter than night saying 'Harry is going to do something, don't worry.', the third reason was because Harry sent me letter saying 'yes, that was me, don't tell anyone or I'll burn your hair.'."

"Oh."

* * *

As Dumbledore arrived in court he saw that most of the people there were scowling and glaring at him, he didn't know why as nobody had shown him any of the various newspapers that had the pictures that Sirius had sent them. Those pictures certainly did not help with his public image, especially the one with Grindelwald.

As Dumbledore sat down he looked around and checked to see who was in attendance, he saw several members of the order along with several Hogwarts teachers. There was also several high class ministry officials along with Amelia Bones, the temporary minister of magic since Fudge had been kicked out. The people had rallied to Amelia because they thought she would be a better minister in the war time.

He had also noticed that Harry Potter was in attendance along with Bellatrix and Sirius. When his eyes locked with Harry's he saw Harry grin and glance at the members of the order before looking back at him and winking. The message that Harry was giving was clear, he was basically saying 'cooperate or I'll go after the order'.

Dumbledore remembered Harry's words about how he had given Voldemort a similar offer but Voldemort refused and now had lost more than half of his forces to Harry already. Dumbledore didn't want to do this but he couldn't risk the order's lives, he couldn't have Harry take out the order and the death eater. Dumbledore was made to sit in the chair at the centre of the courtroom as the judge took his seat.

"Read out the charges." The Judge said when the trial had began. The herald nodded and began reading the charges.

"The charges against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are the following: harassment against Harry Potter and his family, abusing his position as headmaster of Hogwarts, failing to do his duty as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, tricking minors into magical contract, attempted assault and kidnapping against Harry Potter, bestiality, forming an illegal vigilante group, leading a vigilante group, conspiring with the dark lord Grindelwald, conspiring with the dark lord known as you-know-who and killing seven seventh year Hogwarts students along with use of the unforgivable killing curse. How do you plead?"

Harry couldn't stop his laughter at the face that Dumbledore made, the best he was capable of was supressing it so that only he could hear it. He could tell Dumbledore was wondering where a lot of those charges came from. Harry had Dumbledore charged with harassment for constantly trying to set up meetings and talk to him despite the fact that Harry made it clear that he was unwilling. Abusing his position was obvious as Dumbledore had constantly used his position as headmaster to force Harry into meetings.

Failing to do his duty made sense as not only did Dumbledore not put in enough effort to get Sirius a trial, he also allowed many death eaters to get off without a trial and didn't use all the power he had at his disposal to help the situation with death eaters as he was content with simply leaving things. The magical contract was simply because Dumbledore had indeed tricked Harry into a magical contract, attempted assault and kidnapping from when the order attacked him when he went after Lucius Malfoy. The bestiality charge came from the pictures involving the dog and bird that Sirius had taken, the Grindelwald charge also came from the picture.

The one about working with Voldemort was simply a result of people wondering why he kept working so hard to help and protect death eaters, people ended up coming to the conclusion that the was working with them and Harry wasn't going to correct them, nor was he going to tell them it was actually him who killed those seventh years.

Dumbledore found himself unable to speak, he understood why he was being charged with certain things but he couldn't for the life of him understand why he was being charged with bestiality or helping Voldemort, he definitely didn't understand why he was being charged with helping Grindelwald when he was the one who stopped him. Though he quickly realised that Harry was responsible, he looked at Harry and thought about their last conversation.

His words about how Grindelwald also thought he was doing the right thing had struck a cord with him as he realised that was true, that was something that had made stopping his former friend much harder. If Grindelwald had simply gone on a rampage then Dumbledore wouldn't have been so hesitant, but Gellert really did believe that he was doing the right thing. But...but he couldn't be the same, as far as he always remembered Dumbledore had always done what he thought was right.

But...when he was younger he had also thought that it was the right thing for muggles to be ruled by wizard kind, but he was older and wiser now so surely he knew better. Surely he was different from Grindelwald.

"Dumbledore," The judge said when Dumbledore hadn't replied. "how do you plead?"

Dumbledore paused before answering, he glanced at the members of the order and his Hogwarts professors. He glanced at Harry, who sat still as a statue but his eye weren't looking back at Dumbledore, no they were staring at the order members. Dumbledore also noticed how his wand was out.

"Dumbledore, how do you plead?" The judge repeated.

"I...I...I plead...I plead guilty." Dumbledore said, bowing his head. He had lost, he knew that now.

Dumbledore's answer sent the entire court room into chaos, people began shouting and screaming and it took the judge and aurors several minutes to regain order and quiet. At the end of the day Dumbledore was sentenced to life in Azkaban, only him 'admitting' his crimes and being as famous as he was stopped him from being given the dementor's kiss. However at his age it was highly likely that he would die within his first year at Azkaban.

Harry, meanwhile, had a large smirk on his face. Truthfully he wouldn't have started killing the order members, they were just sheep doing what they were told and most if not all of them thought they were doing the right thing. The death eaters were on his kill list for two reasons, one because of Libra and the second reason was because they attacked his family. As long as the order didn't give him the same reasons they'd survive.

Now he head one of his three big problems down, now he could focus properly on Voldemort and Libra.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just want to point out that I am not a law expert so I apologise if I butchered that up but we can just pretend that this is how the law works in this universe. Did you all like this ending for Dumbledore? Next chapter will have Harry in another meeting with Libra.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50 -

"Greeting's Potter." Air Alpha said.

"Wagwan." Harry replied as he stood while wearing his mask and the clothes he wore the last time he was here.

"Wagwan?" Earth repeated.

"I felt like mixing it up." Harry shrugged. He looked around and found himself in the same room as the last few times he had met up with the three Alpha's, except this time there was one major difference. He could see nobody else in the room besides himself and the three alpha members. He was tempted to send a burst of air into the room to build an image of everything in his mind and catch any shapes he might have missed but he felt like that would be a bad idea when in the presence of the three alphas, especially the one who specialises in air techniques.

"Well, at least you're not boring." Water said in an ironically dry tone.

"Why am I here anyway?" Harry asked. One day he had simply returned home to find a Libra letter waiting for him, telling him to come for another meeting. He wasn't sure what the meeting was about as he had agreed to complete the task and had already taken out a huge amount of death eaters. He knew that they weren't going to complain about that, after all he was going after an entire army on his own.

"We want to discuss your mission." Air said. "Mission report now."

"You know that a 'please' would be appreciated?" Harry replied. "As for my mission report, I've got basically every death eater either in a graveyard or in Azkaban and the few that aren't will be in one of them in soon enough."

"What of Dumbledore?" Water asked. "You had something to do with him, didn't you?"

"I gave the old man plenty of warnings to stay out of my way, he didn't listen." Harry replied. "I was fine with ignoring him until he tried to get in the way of my mission."

"You could've killed him." Earth replied.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been as fun." Harry responded. "He kept trying to turn me into his little hero, he kept calling me evil and now he's the one rotting in jail and being hated by nearly every person in the country."

"Very well," Air nodded after exchanging a glance with the other two Alpha's. "after some extensive discussions, it has been decided that you no longer have to complete your mission."

"Are you sure? I want to go for the record for killing death eaters and I am very close." Harry said, using humour to disguise the thought he was having. Why on Earth would they want him to stop? Libra wasn't known for simply stopping before the enemies were all dealt with, there must have been some reason for it. The first reason he could think of was Voldemort making a deal with Libra which was unlikely as Voldemort wouldn't beg and Libra wouldn't accept as he was the one who original killed their men. The second and more likely reason was that killing death eaters was just a test, but that lead to more questions like why would they test him like that?

"You already hold the record." Earth pointed out.

"Yeah but nobody can beat it if there are no more death eaters to kill." Harry argued.

"The boy has a point." Water admitted.

"The boy does, now about the boy's question, the boy wanted to know if he still has to stop killing death eaters because the boy is still more than willing to kill them." Harry replied. "Also the boy will stop referring to himself as the boy from now." Harry added.

"Quite sure, you do not need to hunt eaters anymore though we would not object if you still chose to do so." Water responded. "But first, we need to discuss your relationship with Libra."

"What is there to discuss?" Harry asked. "I want nothing to do with you all, we are also even since the mission is over. Now you lot kindly do whatever the fuck you want, just don't interfere in my life and we're golden."

"You can't just leave Libra." Earth replied.

"You can't just survive the killing curse or fight Voldemort yet I've done both." Harry countered. "Look I don't want to be part of your little thing, just let me go and kill Voldemort and live my life."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Air replied in a calm voice. "you see we have something special that we want, and it'll work better with you."

"Bring her in." Earth shouted. Harry calmly turned when the doors behind him opened, one lone figure walked in before they shut again. The figure was one of a female around his age, black pony tailed hair along with blue eyes and a thin face that wasn't covered with a mask.

"Hi Harry." She said with a bright smile.

"Chloe," Harry frowned. "guess it was too much to hope that I'd never see you again."

"Ah come on, you missed me really." She said as she walked towards him, arms spread out for a hug. As she reached into hug him, Harry sidestepped out of the way.

"Don't touch me." Harry said in a warning tone.

"You're still rude." Chloe frowned.

"Don't just come here and act like things are still the same as when we were kids." Harry glared at her from under his mask. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted.

"Go to hell." Harry answered. "What are you doing here?"

"She is here at our request." Water said.

"You see you are far too valuable to lose." Air added.

"Libra wants you, and what Libra wants, Libra gets." Earth said next.

"What does this have to do with Chloe?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Chloe is the daughter of Libra." Air replied.

"Must have been one heck of an orgy." Harry said, thinking about how many member there were in Libra.

"No, he means my father is in charge of Libra." Chloe smiled at him. "And he's technically the only one with a higher ranking than the alphas."

"Good for him," Harry said in a bored voice, though he actually filed that information away for later. "what does it have to do with me?"

"Daddy wants you to be his heir!" Chloe said in an excited voice.

"...what?..." Was Harry's intelligent response.

"He wants you to be his heir," Chloe repeated. "that means we can get married and rule Libra! Isn't that great?!"

"I have several adjectives in mind but great is not one of them." Harry responded before turning to Libra. "I just want to say...the fuck?"

"He wants you to be his heir! It's a great honour." Chloe said.

"One that I'm refusing." Harry replied as he turned to walk out. He began walking but stopped when he heard the Chloe speak.

"Aw, that's a shame." She said in a sweet voice. "Are you perhaps refusing because of that French tart?" Harry stopped walking. "Perhaps I could pay her a visit?"

Harry turned to her in an instant and rushed towards her, he leaped into the air and reared his fist back with the intent of punching her in the face. She dodged his first strike by stepping to the side, she tried to hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick, Harry ducked under the kick then pushed her away with his shoulder. He tackled her as she tried to maintain her balance and took her to the floor, he reared his fist back to punch her when he was struck from the side.

Harry was sent flying off of her and quickly rolled to his feet, he saw the three Alpha's standing alongside Chloe. Earth was lowering her foot while Air was glaring at him and Water was helping Chloe up.

"Last chance." Chloe smirked. "Come and join willingly or else."

"Screw you!" Harry shouted before tossing a fire ball at the group.

Earth raised a hand and slapped the fireball away, Air flicked a finger in Harry's direction and sent a wind blade at Harry. Harry raised a wind shield, but Air's blade easily smashed through his shield and cut him on the side of his body, causing him to yelp out in pain. Water aimed his palm at Harry, before Harry could say or do anything he felt his body stiffen, Water moved his fingers and Harry felt himself pushed onto his knees as his hands were brought behind him like he was in handcuffs.

"Do you like that?" Chloe asked as she slowly walked up to Harry. "It's an ancient water technique, controls all the fluids in your body so he can control you." She said as she removed his mask and knelt down in front of him. Harry tried moving but he couldn't. "The three behind me have mastered techniques that others in Libra couldn't dream of." She whispered as her hands slid up his chest and stopped on his shoulders. "Come on Harry, do you want this?" She said as she leaned closer.

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry growled.

"Don't worry, you'll change your mind soon." She said confidently before pecking him on the lips. Two seconds after she removed her lips Harry felt a large surge of pain in the back of his head and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"Fleur?!" Bellatrix blurted out in shock when Fleur suddenly appeared in their living room.

"What are you doing here?!" Sirius said as he and Bellatrix got up to greet the French witch.

"I don't know," Fleur admitted. "I was relaxing and reading a book when Shadow suddenly appeared and pulled me into some shadows and I ended up here."

"Whoa!" Delphi said as she came into the room in the same fashion as Fleur. "What the hell's going on? Shadow just pulled me out of my room."

"I don't know." Bellatrix admitted just as Shadow came back and dropped an envelope on the table.

"It's a howler." Sirius aid when the envelope began rising and transformed so it had a mouth.

"Hi guys," Harry's voice came out of the howler. "this is an emergency howler that I've prepared. Shadow knows to give you this howler if something bad has happened while I'm at Libra. I want you to know that if you're hearing this then I'm probably still alive because if you weren't then you'd have been hearing the 'dead howler' that I had left. I'm just letting you now in case I do eventually end up dead, I don't want you all to do anything. I know you're all probably thinking you can help in some way but you can't.

Even Shadow can't help, Libra will stop him with their wards. I just want you all to know that I love you, I will never make a promise that I don't think I could keep. But I promise you all that I will do my best to survive just for you all. If I die, all I ask is that you all live your lives and enjoy them for my sake. Delphi, you're brilliant and I love you sis. No matter how much you annoy me, you're my first true friend besides Shadow and if I come back from whatever shit I'm in then I hope that one day I can walk you down the aisle.

Sirius, you're the best godfather ever. I know we've missed some years but I don't blame you for that. We've both made mistakes in life, neither of us are perfect. But I know that mum and dad are probably happy with you, at least I'm guessing so, I know I am. Thanks and I'm only going to say the following once, you are without doubt the best 'dogfather' ever.

Bellatrix, you are without doubt the most brilliant woman of your age. If anyone dares to treat you any less than the brilliant woman you are then you take your wand and hex the shit out of them. I wouldn't have survived as long as I have if not for you and Delphi. The first time I burnt you, I expected you to kill me. You didn't though, I don't know what was wrong with you at first. But then I realised that you were just better than me, I grew up trying to be as brilliant as you but I don't think I'd ever be that good.

I looked up to you, ignore the ignorant masses. You're brilliant and I will haunt the first fucker who says otherwise.

Fleur, as for you, what can I say? You're physical beauty is probably only surpassed by your inner beauty and yes I can't believe I just said that. I don't need a lot of words for you, I love you, never doubt that. I don't plan to die but if I do then I don't want you to promise to you'll always be happy. Just promise that you'll try.

I don't plan to die so you'll probably not have to keep that promise. I just want you all to know it's a possibility that I will die but I promise to do my best to survive. Goodbye for now."

"Arry!" Fleur's hands covered her mouth as tears poured out of her eyes, if she looked around then she would've noticed that she wasn't just the only one with tears.

* * *

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Harry screamed as all of his nerves suddenly felt like they were on fire, the pain yanking him out of unconsciousness. Ten seconds later the torture curse was lifted, Harry was left panting as he quickly began looking around the room. He saw that he was in a dark room, he quickly changed that to a dark jail cell when he saw the cell bar doors in front of him. There was a small light coming from each side of the room, he could feel very small amounts of heat coming from each so he believed they were candles.

The walls were likely a dark colour but he could barely see thanks to how tired his eyes were and the fact that the candle light was very small. He felt a strap around each wrist and ankle, he looked down and his eyes widened upon seeing the brown and old wooden chair that he was strapped into. His wrists strapped to the armrests while his ankles were strapped to the legs. He tried to get out but the straps were too strong and barely moved at all, leaving him to believe that spells were placed on the chair.

"You alright?" A voice said from behind him, one Libra man walked around from behind him and stopped in front of him. "How are we doing?"

"I've been better." Harry said as he glared at the man. Harry had also become aware of the fact that he no longer had any clothes on the top half of his body, he could feel the splinters from the chair on his back.

"I've been given orders," The Libra man said. "to torture you until you agree to Libra's terms."

"We'll be here for a while then." Harry retorted. "Because I am never agreeing to their terms."

"It doesn't matter to me if you do or not." The Libra man replied. "My job is merely to torture you and keep going unless you agree. Now, my name is Derrick, I shall be your torturer for the evening."

"You don't have any friends do you?" Harry said with a small shake of his head.

"Not yet, but perhaps in the future. I know you're probably tempted to try and escape but don't bother, the chair prevents you from using magic."

"I know dickweed, it's not my first rodeo." Harry said interrupting. "Spell to make the chair unbreakable and no magic, I get it.

"Very well." Derrick said, looking disappointed that he wouldn't be allowed to explain. "Now today we shall be dealing with the cruciatus curse. Not very original but it gets the job done. But first...there are a few things that need to be done." Derrick said as he pulled out a knife. "What do you think I'm going to do with this knife?" He asked like a teacher in a classroom.

"Is it too much to hope you simply just go and shove it down your throat?" Harry asked as he scowled at him.

"This is a cursed knife used by curse breakers, cuts through anything and cuts leaves permanent marks. Got this one from India, isn't that fascinating?" He asked as he leaned down and aimed the knife at Harry's chest. Harry meanwhile had focussed on just one part of what the man said, curse breaker knives were known to help curse breakers get through objects and traps with spells.

"If you're going to torture me then get it over with before I fall asleep." Harry replied as he looked Derrick right in the eye. "What? You need permission from someone? You scared? Squeamish? If you're going to hurt me then hurt me, just know that when I get out of here, I will kill you."

"A fighter, you'll break just like the others." Derrick said as he placed the knife on Harry's left pec, he cut down in a straight line as his other hand placed it self other Harry's mouth to muffle the pain. "Did I forget to mention that it's also enchanted to increase pain? Silly me." He said in a childlike voice before cutting across, he pulled the knife away, leaving an L on Harry's chest. "Are you still going to kill me?" Derrick asked in a mocking tone once he removed his hand.

"asafiawisa." Harry spoke in an inaudible voice as his looked down to the floor, breathing heavily.

"What?" Derrick blinked.

"asprias gos fiaawaasa" Harry spoke again, Derrick could barely hear anything coming from his mouth because his voice was too quiet.

"What are you saying?" Derrick asked as he leaned in closer.

"I was saying you're stupid." Harry said before quickly leaned forward and bit down on Derricks ear, causing Derrick to yelp out in pain. Derrick powered through the pain and punched him in the stomach but Harry refused to let go, Derrick slammed the knife into Harry's right leg. Harry's jaw tightened and he put more force into bite, he pulled like a dog would with a toy, after a few seconds he let go and headbutted Derrick in the side of his neck.

As Derrick stumbled back Harry pushed his leg up into the air so it was closer to his hand, he quickly yanked the knife out of his leg. The action was followed by a quick scream of pain that had come from the sudden removal of the knife. Harry turned the knife around and cut through the thin straps on his hand. Once Derrick had recovered Harry managed to cut the other strap. Derrick pulled his wand out and fired at Harry, Harry ducked the spell and flicked the knife at Derrick when Derrick began moving closer.

The knife pierced through Derrick's leg, causing him to stumble forwards and closer to Harry. Harry struck him in the throat with his right hand hand before pulling him closer, he slammed his left index finger into Derrick's right eye. Derrick let out a scream of pain which only increased when Harry used his right hand to yank out the knife, he quickly pulled out his finger and placed his left hand on the back of Derrick's neck to keep him still. He cut Derrick's throat before shoving him away.

He cut the last strap as Derrick fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his neck. Two more Libra men came in, Harry quickly threw the knife at one of them, hitting him right in the chest and causing him to stumble into the other. Harry shot an air blade at the second ones leg before rolling towards Derrick's body, he picked up the wand that Derrick had dropped after dying and shot two killing curses at them, killing them both. He had taken a few steps forward when a large burst of fire shot in from the door, the fired didn't burn him but the impact sent him flying back.

He crashed against the wall before behind him before sliding down to the ground, he coughed violently just before he felt his body stiffen and straighten from the effect of a body bind.

"Take him to the other cell and tie him to the wall!" One voice ordered seconds before Harry's world went black once more.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51 - Escape part 1

Harry was jolted awake by three stinging hexes hit him in the chest, he looked up and saw he was in another cell. This time he wasn't tied to a chair, in fact he was currently at against a wall, he felt something on his wrists. He looked down and saw two metal shackles around his wrists, he saw they were connected to the wall behind him by chains.

He once again noted that he didn't have a shirt or anything covering the upper half of his body but also noted that he still had the 'L' on his chest from that dick Derrick and he could still feel where he got stabbed in the leg. He looked up and saw two Libra men standing on the other side of the room.

"Unbreakable chains that stop you from doing magic, don't bother trying to escape." The one on the left said without any preamble.

"Good to know." Harry said as he slowly stood up, he walked forwards as far as he could but couldn't go father than half-way thanks to the chains. "So, you two are my torturers today?" Harry asked.

"Yes, after you killed the last one they figured it'd be better to have two." The one on the right replied before sending a stinging hex at Harry's face, hitting him right on the forehead and causing him to grimace in pain.

"You're really tough now, I'd love to see you when I'm out of these chains." Harry growled at him.

"I have no doubt you would." The left one said before hitting Harry with two stinging hexes to the body which caused him to back up a few steps. "But for now, you'll have to settle with spending time in chains." He said before hitting Harry with a bone breaker in his left hand, causing Harry to scream in pain as he backed up and moved closer to the wall.

The right one followed up with a bone breaker to the right hand and a cutting curse that grazed the side of Harry's left shoulder, the left one struck Harry with a stinging hex at each broken hand before sending a light blasting curse that had Harry crash against the wall and slump to the ground.

"Are you ready to agree to the terms set by Libra?" The one in the right asked.

"Go fuck yourselves." Harry growled. "Though you two probably do that already. So let me amend my statement, go kill yourselves. Because when I get out of here, have no doubt that I'm going to kill you both."

"We'll take that as a no." The one on the left said before the pair began firing more spells.

This continued for several minutes before they had grown bored and hit Harry with a stunner to knock him out, they shoved some healing potions down his throat and performed a few healing charms on him to fix all the damage they caused. After all they weren't allowed to cause him any permanent damage.

* * *

"Daddy, he still hasn't changed his mind." Chloe pouted.

"He is a tough one, and we are having to limit our methods of torture to things that won't cause permanent damage."

"Isn't there a quicker way?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"There is, Potter has broken a certain unspoken rule, he got attached to others."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Chloe asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, soon the boy will be yours and yours only."

* * *

"Fuck!" Harry cursed when he was woken up by a harsh splash of water to his face, he looked up to see the two Libra soldiers from before. Harry had quickly realised that they didn't know about his ability to heal himself with water, if they did then they'd have only given him the minimum amount to stay alive. But to be fair it sort of made sense as it wasn't really a well known technique taught at Libra.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Libra man on the left said, they weren't looking at him which lead Harry to believe that they were probably talking into one of those invisible floating mirrors which told Harry that something big was going to happen if they were going to show everyone and that he probably wouldn't like it. "you may see Harry Potter behind us."

"I still don't like you two." Harry said as he discreetly shifted all of the water on him so it would all go behind him and stay on his back, he would use it to heal himself when he could.

"What Potter has forgotten is that he is a member of Libra and Libra is above all." The one on the right said. "Potter seems to not be learning the old fashioned way, it's been decided that he has too many attachments."

"What...what are you two saying?" Harry asked slowly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," The one on the left said. "Sirius Black, Delphi Riddle and Fleur Delacour."

"You're next." The one on the right finished.

"No!" Harry screamed as he charged forwards but was stopped by the chains holding him back.

"Shut it," The left one said as they both turned towards him and the left one hit Harry with a left jab to the face that caused him to stumble back. "you're chances are finished Potter."

"Those we named, Libra is coming for you." The one on the right said just as Harry dropped to his knees, his head facing down towards the ground.

"Don't." Harry whispered in a voice that was barely loud enough to be heard by the Libra assassins.

"Too late Potter." The one on the right said. "If these people are the reason you're not falling in line then they will be eliminated."

"There's nothing I can say to change your minds, is there?" Harry asked with a defeated voice.

"No." The one on the left said.

"Last chance to give up, do you want to take it?" Harry said like he wasn't the one who was tied to a wall.

"Confident." The right one said.

"Right...well...I guess I just got to kill you now." Harry said in a tone that made it sound like he was being forced to do chores for his parents.

"Go on then Potter." The left one laughed.

"Yeah, let the people see what you can do." The right one added. "Go on, what are you going to do?" He asked, but Harry didn't respond. "Go on, say something Potter..." He paused but Harry didn't say anything, he just continued looking down at the floor. "that's what I thought." The two turned away, they were about to walk out the cell and deactivate the mirrors when Harry spoke.

"There's no earthly way of knowing," Harry said in a sing song voice. "which direction we are going."

"What?" The left one said as he and his fellow Libra man stopped and turned back to Potter.

"There's no knowing where we're rowing," Harry continued. "or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing?"

"Shut it Potter." The right one said as he hit Harry with a stinging hex to the face as a warning shot.

"Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing." Harry continued, ignoring the hex and the sting from it. "Are the fires of hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing?! Yes!" Harry's head snapped up and he gave the two a truly murderous look as his eyes glowed a blazing colour of green, the intensity of his gaze actually caused the Libra men to take a step back. "The danger must be growing, for the rowers keep on rowing!" Harry said, voice slowly rising, as he got to his feet and walked forwards but was stopped from going further by the chains but he didn't stop trying. He kept pushing forwards despite the shackles hurting his wrists. "And they're certainly not showing...any signs that they are slowing!" Harry shouted as loud as he could.

Harry let out a massive scream as he kept pushing and trying to move forwards, he could feel the shackle scratching against his skin but he did not allow them to stop him from trying. His eyes may have been green but he was seeing red. The Libra were getting worried as Harry kept pushing forwards despite the shackles, it was only the knowledge that the shackles and chains were unbreakable that kept them from trying anything.

Harry let out one more scream as he felt his skin being ripped away by the shackles, he did not let this stop him and kept pushing. The pain was horrible but he kept going. One last scream happened before Harry stopped.

The Libra men had backed up in shock and horror, they looked down and saw Harry kneeling on the floor. That wasn't what shocked them, nor was it what shocked everybody else who was watching via the mirrors.

Harry panted heavily, his breathing was heavy and fast and his anger was at an all time high. The good news was that he was no longer in chains but the bad news was he had traded that for a lot of blood and skin which was why he was kneeling on the floor with damaged wrists and hands that had lost a fair amount of skin and blood. The water he had kept on his back shifted and transferred up his arms, it hurt horribly but repaired most of the damage on his wrist and hands but he was still missing a lot of skin on his hands.

He growled before charging at the Libra men, the two reacted quickly and began firing spells. Harry dodged them both and went for the one on the right first, he leaped at him and bite down hard on the man's ear while using his feet to send a wind blast at the other one which sent him flying back. Harry let go of the guy's ear but then used his teeth to grab the wand in his hand, he kicked the guy away and pulled with his head at the same time which resulted in the wand hanging in-between his teeth and the Libra guy stumbling backwards and into the arms of the other Libra man.

Harry span around and kicked into the air, a fire blast shot out from his foot and hit the two with an impact strong enough to blat them backwards into a wall. Harry aimed the wand with his mouth and shot a burst of water at his hands to heal them properly, he powered through the pain until his hands were fully healed. He spat the wand into his hand and then shot two killing curses at the other two. Harry waved his wand and opened the cell.

He walked out and opened the door when he was greeted with two other Libra men, he shot them with a cutting curse to their legs and then followed through with the same spells aimed at their throats. This wand didn't work as good for him as his usual wand so he had to put in more effort then usual.

He made his way down the hall when a door opened on his right, he sent a spell that caused the door to slam back shut and squashed a Libra man between itself and the doorframe. Harry shot a cutting curse at the Libra man's neck and then summoned his wand, Harry cast a spell using the wand but decided that the wand he already had was better so he tossed the wand away. Harry tapped his foot and sent out a wave of air which let him gain a general image of the environment.

Harry knew that he wasn't in the main Libra headquarters and was probably in a separate building as Libra owned a great many buildings all over the world, he didn't even know what continent he was in now. He continued going when he saw three Libra men come out from the opposite end of the hallway, Harry quickly fired a spell at the ceiling above them, the ceiling exploded and pieces of it landed on top of the Libra men. Harry followed up by casting a spell on the debris from the ceiling which caused it to explode while on top of the Libra men.

As Harry got closer he sent three spells to make sure they were dead even though it was pretty obvious that they were, Harry was feeling especially vindictive, he was getting close to the point where his thoughts would have just alternated between 'Die motherfucker! Die motherfucker! Die!' and just ways to make them die. He managed to keep part of his mind focused on his survival and that was the part that channelled the rage against the Libra men while also remembering how to fight so he wouldn't just charge and punch whoever was in his way.

That was lucky, going into berserk mode wasn't as effective with lots of opponents as it left him more vulnerable and open to attacks as he wasn't focusing on survival more than he was on just killing whoever was in his way. The pain from escaping the shackles was unintentionally helpful as it had occupied a large space in his mind and made him focus on healing himself more than his rage.

Harry saw a ring on one of the Libra men, he reached down and picked it up, realising it was one of those arrow rings that Libra had produced. He decided that it was more useful on his hand then on a dead bodies hand. He placed it on his left middle finger, he activated it and his hand was covered in the same material as the ring as a bow appeared frim his palm. Harry pulled on the string and an arrow formed. Harry continued walking.

A few moments later Harry found himself entering another hallway, a door opened on the right, Harry quickly fired off an arrow and the first person who came out. The arrow pierced through the person's throat, Harry then shot another two arrows to his chest before opening the door, and looking inside to find two more Libra soldiers. Harry quickly fire an arrow at one of them, hitting him in the chest. The other acted quickly and fired a fire ball at Harry, Harry ducked under the fireball and shot an arrow that pierced the man's leg.

Harry followed that up with two arrows to the guy's chest, he then looked at the other one he had shot. He could see that he was trying to get up so Harry shot one arrow at his gut and another at his chest. Harry left once he was satisfied with both their deaths, he continued walking out the door. He walked up the hallway when he saw a door further up the hallway open, Harry aimed an arrow as he walked and shot an arrow at the first person that came out and pierced her throat, a second person came out after and was hit with an arrow in his shoulder.

"Prisoner escape!" The Libra man yelled before firing a torture curse at Harry while using the open door as a cover, Harry leaned out of the wat of the spell and shot an arrow, this time he aimed for the door. When the arrow hit the open door it pushed it back and caused it to strike the Libra man which made him stumble back and made him easier to shoot, which was why Harry shot him in the chest.

Harry heard footsteps behind him despite the obvious attempt to stay quiet, a little tap on the floor sent out a small wave of air that allowed him to detect the person running behind him. Harry dodged to the side in time to avoid a knife that would have been a painful pain in his neck, literally, Harry quickly shot an arrow into the Libra woman's foot, causing her to scream in pain. Harry placed his right hand on her stomach, air travelled up his arm and to his hand just as he pushed and she went crashing through a wall.

Harry ended her with another two arrows, he picked up her knife in his free hand and walked forwards. One Libra man rushed towards him, Harry dodged the air blade that the man sent as he ran towards him. The man tried to kick him in the chest, Harry dodged to the side and took out the leg he was standing on by spinning and hitting it with his bow which caused the Libra man to fall onto his back, Harry threw the knife at him and the blade pierced through the man's shoulder.

The man yelled out in pain just as Harry pulled on his bow an two arrows formed at the same time, the man thought that he was about to get shot when Harry shot the two arrows at an approaching female Libra soldier. The female blocked it with a wind shield. The Libra man on the floor punched Harry in the leg but Harry powered through the pain and slammed his bow on to the man's throat, Harry pulled the string again and shot another arrow.

This time the female dodged it and sent a dark red spell at Harry, Harry dodged the spell and shot an arrow at the Libra soldier next to him and finished him off. Harry then rolled under a blue spell and fired multiple arrows at the female while closing the distance, the female dodged and blocked all arrows until Harry got close.

Harry tried to strike her in the face, she ducked as she stepped to the side and tried to strike Harry in the face, Harry ducked under and elbowed her in the stomach which pushed her backwards and into a wall. She aimed her wand at Harry when he struck it out of her hand using a roundhouse kick, he then quickly fired an arrow at her right foot, she raised her foot to avoid it just as Harry stepped back and fired an arrow at her other foot. The arrow pierced her left foot, she didn't get much time to suffer through the pain before Harry shot her in her right thigh then the centre of her chest. Harry shot another two arrows into her body before he walked away. Overkill? Perhaps, did Harry care? No.

* * *

Meanwhile people all over the country were watching what was happening. Many didn't like Harry for one reason or another but a lot of them were not comfortable with seeing him chained to a wall. Seeing him escape from the chains both terrified and amazed everyone, the imagery did not help their stomachs though. They would all admit that the healing was incredible even if they didn't know how it worked, they had all soon quickly realised that they were about to get a first hand look at Harry Potter, the assassin, when they saw him escape the cell.

They had also become surprised and a bit confused when they saw Harry go for a bow and arrow instead of a wand. Many of them, especially purebloods, thought that the bow and arrow was an outdated muggle weapon and didn't really think it'd do much good. It turns out they were wrong as Harry was managing to kill quite a few assassins with it.

Bellatrix, Sirius and Fleur where in the crowd of people watching at the ministry. The fact that they were now being targeted by Libra barely registered as they were more focused on Harry. Delphi wasn't here as she was still asleep when the group was contacted by Tonks and told them to go to the ministry because Harry was on the mirrors, the group quickly left to the ministry and were so concerned about Harry that they forgot to wake up Delphi.

Sirius was definitely not happy seeing his godson chained to a wall without a shirt, Harry had always been a strong person and usually always the most dangerous person in the room so it was hard to imagine Harry in a situation where he wasn't the one inflicting pain. Sirius also did not like Harry's method of escaping the shackles, did it work? Yes, was it fun to watch? Hell no. As Sirius watched Harry fight and kill Libra assassins he couldn't help but think that 'this was more like it'. He would never be happy about seeing Harry kill but he'd always chose that over seeing Harry get hurt.

Bellatrix was furious when she saw Harry chained to a wall, how dare someone do that to her boy?! She knew that she wasn't Harry's biological mother, but he was as good as her son. Seeing Harry damage his body while trying to escape was something she could do without seeing again. When he gets home, and she had no doubt that he would, she would mother the hell out of him. Not something she'd usually do but when you're adopted son escapes from a base full of assassins then exceptions can be made. She was so happy that he was escaping that she did not even care about how much he was killing.

Fleur had actually started crying when she saw Harry, her bond mate and love of her life, chained to a wall like a prisoner of war. 'Hadn't he suffered enough?!' She thought as she mentally cursed Dumbledore, Voldemort, Libra and all who have caused her mate so much suffering and pain. She was horrified when she saw him escape yet a small part of her couldn't help but admire his bravery and willpower. She couldn't help a grin when she saw him escape, despite the tears dripping down her face, she had no doubt that he would escape. After all her mate was no ordinary wizard, she just hoped he'd escape without getting hurt.

* * *

Harry's bow reverted back to aa ring, as it went from a bow to a metal fist Harry quickly backhanded one Libra solider on the back of the head with his metal fist before it turned into a ring. He dodged a punch from one Libra soldier by stepping to the side and quickly grabbing him from behind before pulling him up into the air then throwing him face first on to the ground, Harry followed up by stomping on the back of his head several times.

With that being done Harry continued moving, he needed to get to a window or some exit so he could get far enough away to either apparate away or summon Shadow to get him out. He kept going, holding a wand he had just taken from the last Libra soldier in his right hand, when he found himself in a hallway with several Libra men charging towards him from the other side. Harry quickly reacted and sent a large burning jet of flames from his left hand at them, the Libra men blocked with a wind shield but Harry increased the pressure and temperature of the fire as he got closer.

He waved his wand, and the candles that lit the hallway up were extinguished and the hallway fell into darkness, this didn't bother Harry much thanks to having Shadow as a familiar. Harry let up on his fire and got in close and conjured a knife for him to use instead of bright spells that would let them know his location. One Libra soldier tried to make a light with his own wand but Harry quickly killed him before much could be done. Once he was done with that, Harry got out of the hallway and kept going.

Later on he found himself in a large room, he saw a lot of prison cells in a line on each side of the room, each cell had at least ten people in it and there was ten cells on each side. He saw a table in the middle of the room with various instruments on it, like knives and hammer, clearly for torture. But Harry's eye's focused on the two Libra assassins next to the table, they saw him and one of them quickly fired a spell up in the air and a large alarm sound shouted out from it.

Harry shot a spell but his spells were aimed at the cells on his left, he opened up two cells before rolling under a black spell and throwing an explosive curse at the table, the table exploded and knocked down both Libra assassins. Harry quickly took advantage of that and shot a killing curse at one before throwing a killing curse at the other. The second killing curse missed its target, when the Libra soldier got up he was tackled back to the ground by the prisoners from the cell that began beating him to death. Harry began firing spells at each cell.

He didn't think that all of the prisoners would survive the night but if it meant that he'd have more back up then he frankly didn't care. Once that was done and all of the prisoners were free, Harry picked up a knife from the exploded table and waved his wand and made a leg holster on his right leg which he placed the knife in. He held a wand in his right hand as he picked up a hammer in his left.

"Who are you?" One prisoner asked.

"Wait, ain't you Harry Potter?" Another asked.

"If we survive today then I might just tell you." Harry said as he walked out of the room, the prisoners following after him.

* * *

A.N: Hi guy, part 2 of Harry's escape will come...whenever I bloody decide it does. Just want to say that the song that Harry sings while chained is indeed the one from Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory (1971), and the reason why Harry sings will be revealed later on in the story. The reason I put it in was because I had re-watched that scene a short while and just couldn't stop imagining a crazy looking Harry saying it to a pair of Libra torturers.

Next chapter will come...whenever it does...and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 - Escape part 2

"You are here to save us?" One prisoner asked as they followed Harry.

"Nope," Harry stopped and turned to them. "I'm giving you all a choice, go back to your cells is option one. If you do that then perhaps Libra will reward you in some way, they might decrease your punishments and not kill you. Come with me and fight against Libra and risk your lies is option two. I make no promises that you'll live, I make no promises that you'll survive and I take no responsibility for any of you."

"But..." A different prisoner started only to get interrupted by Harry.

"Do you guys know what a plan is?" Harry asked them, they nodded in response. "I don't have one." Harry confessed. "I'm just going to go and kill as many as I can and then hopefully escape, I have no plan to save you guys at all. So I'm telling you now, fight with me and risk your lives or go back to your cells, it's entirely up to you but don't bother me." Harry paused. "So what do you fuckers want to do?" Harry asked.

The prisoners all looked at each other and seemed to think it over, by the end of it half of them actually walked back to their cells. Harry wasn't all that surprised, some people broke quicker than others and if he had to be honest then he would admit that the half that went back were far more likely to survive the night. He turned and walked, the prisoners that wanted to fight followed after him.

"We don't expect to survive this." One of them whispered to Harry.

"You're expecting to die tonight." Harry said, it wasn't a question and they could tell it wasn't.

"Yes," Another replied. "it doesn't matter to us if you kill us or if they do but we will take as many down as we can along the way, no more living in those cells."

"Well," Harry said before throwing his hammer at the head of a Libra man that came into view. "it might just happen." He said before firing a killing curse at the downed Libra soldier.

* * *

"The coward!" One man watching on the mirrors shouted. "What kind of saviour is he?! Just letting those people go back, he's no hero! He..." The man was suddenly cut off by a very strong right hook from Bellatrix that would have sent him falling to the floor if not for other people catching.

"Say that again!" Bellatrix shouted at him while Sirius grabbed her by the waist and held her back from doing more damage, Fleur didn't as she felt that the man deserved worse than that for insulting her mate like that but decided to leave this to Bellatrix. In all honesty Sirius was tempted to let her lose but knew that it would do more harm than it was worth.

"Easy Bell." Sirius said as everyone looked at them.

"No, not easy!" Bellatrix said as she pushed Sirius off and glared at the man before looking around at everyone. "You all call Harry Potter the coward, why?! Because he doesn't go out and save each and every soul in the world?! Well in that case you lot are no better! You all are perfectly fine sitting around at home and waiting for other people to fix your messes and fight your dark lords yet none of you have the balls to actually do anything about it! Yet you all have the fucking nerve to complain about him?!

He's not a miracle worker who can save each and every person! If you lot were in the same shoes as him then you would've all still be stuck in a cell and you'd be crying and begging them to let you go! You bunch of hypocrites!" Bellatrix raged. "All of you were happy to yell and scream when you were calling me a dark witch! But none of you could lift a damn finger against Voldemort or his army! My boy up there is fighting for his life and you dare to complain about him not taking time out to play hero! If you're so bothered then why don't you do it?!" She screamed at the man who had called Harry a coward.

"She's right," Fleur added, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Harry Potter is currently fighting against an entire army of assassins after spending Merlin knows how much time dealing with death eaters. If you all aren't willing to put your lives on the line then you don't have any right to complain."

"Fuck it," Sirius said under his breath before talking out loud. "these two are right. Harry Potter may be a badass but he is also a brother to my niece and a son to me and Bellatrix, if it wasn't for him then I'd be in Azkaban with dementor! He lost his parents to get rid of Voldemort when he was one, he suffered through torture and assassins and magical contracts and duels with Voldemort and has taken out like ninety percent of all death eaters while also dealing with assassins. You all just saw him chained to a wall, he ripped his skin off just to escape. HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU LOT WANT FROM MY GODSON?!" Sirius demanded, many people looked away or looked down in shame, guilt and even fear.

* * *

As Harry entered a new room he found it was either a sparring pit or training room for Libra members and found at least forty Libra members there, he was rather glad that he actually had back up now. Sure he could have just burnt them all with fiendfyre but this was easier on him and less likely to bring the building down on him. Harry and the others roared before charging at the Libra assassins.

Harry knew this wouldn't be as easy as most would assume. Sure Harry and the others outnumbered them but the problem was that the Libra assassins were more trained and fresh then Harry or his group, all of whom were suffering from being tortured.

Harry charged some fire under his feet and then used it to shoot himself up into the air just as he got close to the Libra men, Harry flipped so he was upside down and then began running along the ceiling and firing wide area damaging spells such as multi-explosive spells. One Libra men shot a spell that nearly hit Harry but instead caused him to fall down from the ceiling, as Harry fell down he fired a few killing curses at whatever Libra men he could.

Harry landed on top of three Libra men and went down in a pile of bodies, Harry reacted faster than them and managed to hit two of them with a cutting curse to the throat. The third tried to blast him just as they both got to his knees but Harry pushed his hand away and he ended up hitting one member in the foot with a cutting curse which had the domino effect of causing him to fall and four others to fall on him as they tried to walk forward.

Harry hit the Libra soldier who he was holding with a spelt that hit him in the stomach, Harry pushed the Libra soldier into other Libra soldiers then summoned some fiendfyre. to surround him self. He kept it controlled so it surrounded him and didn't move beyond, the Libra soldier whose stomach he had hit with a spell suddenly suffered the unfortunate effect of the spell as his insides exploded out of his stomach. Killing him and knocking down several Libra soldiers like shrapnel shards.

Harry shot a blinding spell that forced all nearby Libra men to close their eyes, Harry focused his on his fiendfyre and pushed it forwards as he began firing curses ranging from simple cutting and piercing curses to killing curses. He had his fiendfyre move forward enough to kill any nearby soldiers but he didn't stretch it forwards as far as possible. While he was trying to kill the Libra men he wasn't actively trying to kill the prisoners, though he felt like he just should seeing as Libra was killing more of them then they were of Libra.

Harry took in a deep breath then raised his wand up in the air, he dispelled the fire just as he lowered his wand. The tip of the wand struck the floor and a shockwave was released from it which caused everyone except for Harry to be raised into the air then thrown onto the floor. Now that Harry had the ability to focus properly without worrying about getting shot he was able to analyse the situation better, he shot fiendfyre from his wand but this time he controlled it so the flames would only burn those who he would want to burn so essentially just the Libra men.

A few minute and quite a few dead bodies later, Harry looked around and saw that he had lost about seventy percent of all the men with him, he wasn't totally surprised, the Libra assassins were just better trained plus they had wands and limited wandless magic capabilities.

"Come on." Harry said to the survivors and walked out the door, a few moments later the survivors had caught up to him.

"Wait," One of them said, causing Harry to stop and turn to them.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There's more prisoners on the right from here." Another one said.

"Fine," Harry rolled his eyes. "let's go get the." He said.

"No," Another said. "we will go and get them. You need to escape brother."

"Are you suffering from brain damage?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No," The same one replied. "we've taken wands from the dead Libra men, we will try and free the others. If it works we will all escape, you have done enough for us, you must escape."

"But I can..."

"No, we need you to escape." Another said. "We need...we need hope...we need at least one of us to escape and we're all holding you back."

"Yeah but I..."

"Look out!" One of them screamed, Harry turned around just as a burst of fiendfyre came towards him, he was about to defend against it when another blast of fiendfyre came from the right hallway and a third from the left. Harry was knocked to the ground by the flames but his immunity to fire kept him from getting burnt, the others were not so lucky. A few of them managed to shoot spells in the directions of the casters before they got burnt.

Harry growled and lowly closed his left fist, dispelling all the fire around him. He then cast his own fiendfyre in every direction he could, burning the Libra men. Once that was done he got rid of the flames, the other prisoners had been consumed by the fire. On one hand it made things simpler and he didn't really care much for them plus he didn't know why they were prisoners in the first place but on the other hand he no longer had back up.

Harry shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

"Shadow," Delphi said when she arrived in the kitchen, Shadow flew to her and landed on her shoulder. "oh, there you are. Where is everybody?" She asked. Shadow responded with a sad trill. "Is it about Harry?" Delphi asked. Shadow nodded. "Is he alright?" She asked in a concerned voice. Shadow seemed to take a second to think about it, eventually he nodded his head slowly.

"He'll be fine." Delphi said confidently as she stroked him. "He'll come back a bit banged up maybe but he'll be fine."

* * *

The Libra soldier tried to crawl away but it was hard to do when both of your knees were broken, Harry calmly walked after him and fired a spell as soon as he was next to him, the Libra soldier died with a big hole in his head. Harry didn't pay much attention to him after that, he walked up and entered the next room to find seven Libra men, Harry quickly disillusioned himself before they could see him. He walked up to the nearest one and used the imperius curse on him and had him attack the others.

He managed to kill two before another Libra soldier took him out with a stunner. Harry took that opportunity to quickly fire a piercing curse at the remaining four, when they all fell to the floor he fired another piercing curse at each of them and killed them. He fired a simple cutting curse at the neck of the stunned one.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said when he arrived in a large room, the room had wooden pillars that connected the floor to the roof and a couple of windows that would be brilliant to escape from. The problem with the room was that it also had the Earth alpha standing on the other side of it. "So...you come here often?" Harry asked.

"Well not really," Earth admitted. "I'm only here because you're escape didn't go unnoticed and someone had to stop it."

"So you volunteered?" Harry asked. "Well I am honoured. Though I have noticed the lack of earth here."

"You think I can't fight without it?" She raised an eyebrow under her mask.

"No, I suppose you can but still." Harry shrugged. "So is it just you or are the rest coming?"

"I highly doubt there is more needed than me." Earth replied.

"Now who is underestimating who?" Harry let out a small laugh. "So, how do you want to do this? Wands?"

"Too boring." Earth said as she removed her own wand and tossed it away.

"Fair." Harry said as he tossed his, technically a dead Libra man's, wand away. Not that it mattered to him as it wasn't his own wand and didn't work as good for him anyway.

"Last chance, you can't beat me, surrender." She said as she walked towards him.

"Last chance, I'll fuck you up, surrender." Harry replied as he walked to her.

The two slowly began increasing their speed until they started running at each other, once they got close enough Harry did a side flip and tried to kick her in the face...mask...mid-flip. She dodged to the side before Harry could hit her, Harry didn't waste anytime when he landed and quickly tried to hit her with a kick to her face. She blocked it easily, then tried to backhand him, Harry ducked under the backhand and elbowed her in the side. Before blasting her away with a wind blast.

As she flew back she managed to right herself in mid-air and land on her feet. She shrugged her shoulders before looking at Harry.

"Not bad." Earth said. "I really don't understand why you're fighting this," She said as she fired two fire blasts at Harry, Harry dodged the first and blocked the second before responding with his own fire blast. "if you do as we say then you get power, money, influence. Why fight it?"

"Because I don't want it." Harry said before firing two more fireballs, he continued speaking after she easily blocked both and fired back with a wind blade that he ducked. "I don't want supreme rule or the power of the gods, I want a nice life with my family."

"Libra is your family." She said as she fired a wind blade at him before running towards him, Harry ran to her after ducking the wind blade. She tried to punch him but he side stepped then jumped in the air and pushed off of her body to flip himself away.

"Libra is a joke." Harry said after he rolled onto his feet and looked at her. "Libra has lost it's purpose, the original and first Libra men would slaughter the lot of you if they knew what you had all become."

"Don't speak as if you know more than me!" Earth roared and charged at Harry.

The next minute or so for the eye of the average person would be two people moving and fighting at a speed faster than most could think, most who watched on the mirrors could barely keep up as they saw the two blocking, dodging and ducking faster than the average person was capable of. Earth managed to grab Harry and throw him overhead and slam him on the floor. He let out a soft groan in pain just before Earth placed her foot on top of hi throat.

"I know who trained you, do not think for a second that it makes you better than me."

"Get...off!" Harry managed to get out as he let lose a burst of flames from his body that sent Earth flying back, she landed on her back but kipped up to her feet at the same time as Harry.

She charged at Harry and tried to hit him with a jumping kick to the face, Harry sidestepped and pulled his knife out of the holster he had made. He ducked her punch and stabbed it into her gut, or at least he tried to, for some reason the knife didn't pierce. He jumped back to avoid another punch and sidestepped a kick before stabbing her in the back but he ended up with the same result. She turned around to back hand him but this time Harry blocked her hand and slammed his knife into the top of her exposed head where there was no possibility of armour protecting her.

The knife tip slammed onto her head but to Harry's shock it didn't do anything.

"Fool." Earth said softly before knocking the knife out of his head and nailing him with a punch that sent him to the floor. "You don't just become an alpha, I am Earth, my skin is unbreakable! Impenetrable! Try as you might but you can't pierce me."

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Harry asked with a small grin on his face.

* * *

Harry was starting to think that this fight wasn't going his way, to be fair he realised it about four punches ago. As he climbed back up to his feet and Earth jumped up into the air to kick him, he heard the sound of music coming from his bond with Shadow, specifically the sound of his secret fight song. He dodged her kick and grinned, just before jumping in the air and kneeing her under the chin.

She stumbled back just as Harry closed in and knelt down to strike her in the left leg before standing up and hitting her with an uppercut, he span around and hit her with a kick that sent her back and onto the ground. When she popped up to her feet Harry sent her back to the ground with a dropkick, he kipped up to his feet just as she rolled onto hers. He tackled her to the ground and began unleashing a swarm of elbows and punches.

She managed to hit him back once but Harry dodged the second and span her around so he could put her in a neck lock, as his right arm wrapped around her neck his left grabbed the knife and tried to jam it in her left eye. She blocked it and smashed the knife out of his hand before throwing Harry off of her, Harry quickly got to his feet and kicked her on the back of her head as she tried to get up which caused her to go face/mask first into the floor.

She growled and got up and tried to round house kick Harry who ducked, then pushed her away.

"The real Alpha's were stronger," Harry said before deflecting a punch but stepping back after she managed to kick him in the leg. "your skin improves your power and defence but seriously slows you down."

"You know nothing!" She hissed before trying to hit him with a flaming fist, Harry caught her arm and tried to toss her overhead but she countered and threw him away. He quickly got to his feet and sidestepped a kick while kicking out her remaining leg at the same time, Harry's right foot caught fire and he kicked her with enough force to send her across the room and crashing into a pillar.

"I know how to win." Harry said before he continued his attack by sending two fireballs at her followed by a wind cutter that came from slashing his right arm in the air, she easily dodged all three and charged at him.

She jumped in the air and tried to hit him with a spinning kick, Harry sidestepped after dodging it and ended up behind her. He grabbed her and threw her up in the air before hitting her with a German suplex, he rolled away and got to his feet. He tried to kick her but she caught his foot and kicked out his other one, Harry let out a bursst of flames from his mouth at her but she seemed unaffected by them. She got to her feet then threw Harry, causing him to smash against a pillar and groan as he fell to the floor.

She reached him just as he got to his feet and began punching him, Harry covered up but the punches kept increasing in strength and they were already strong enough thank you very much. After a few seconds he dodged one that was aimed at his head and got around her before wrapping his arm around her neck and putting her into a sleeper hold. She quickly responded and pushed off the pillar with her feet and both landed on the ground with Earth landing on top of Harry.

Earth rolled to her feet and grabbed Harry, she lifted him up into air before slamming him down hard onto the ground. Harry was barley able to groan in pain when she grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him up into the air singlehandedly, she slammed him down onto the floor once again but didn't let go of his neck.

"Still think you can win?" She asked in an amused voice. Harry decided to respond by poking his finger into her eye, then kicking her off of him. She stumbled back with her hand covering her eye.

"You're strong," Harry admitted as he got to his feet. "but the Alpha's of old would have killed you easily. Libra and you are jokes."

Harry charged at her, but she responded faster than he expected, she ducked one punch from him and struck him in the ribs with a left hook before following it up with a left to the side of his face, before Harry could respond she struck him with a right to the stomach and a right to the face along with a left jab and then a kick to his face that sent him flying back. She flipped in the air and tried to bring her foot down on Harry but he rolled out of the way and to his feet.

He tried to knee her in the chest with a jumping knee, but she stepped to the side then pushed him with her shoulder while he was in mid-air and he went flying back to the ground. She rushed forwards and tried to kick him just as he got to his knees, he blocked but allowed the force to push him backwards and help him get on his feet. He dodged a strike and tried to strangle her from behind but she quickly countered and threw him onto the floor.

She raised her hands in the air and tried to smash him but he leaned out of the way and she barely missed, he elbowed her in the side of the head before rolling to his feet when she managed to kick him in the chest. Harry stumbled back and fell to the floor but used his momentum to roll back up, he ducked a right hook and blocked that backhand that followed before dodging a left hook and striking her in the ribs, she seemed unaffected by his attack and tried to roundhouse kick him in the leg.

Harry jumped back to avoid her attack, he then jumped in the air and hit her with a dropkick. Unfortunately he ended up pushing off of her instead of pushing her away, he quickly got to his feet and sent a high powered jet of flames at her but she powered through and grabbed him by the arm before throwing him over head, she tried stomping on his head but Harry managed to dodge it. He span on the ground and tried to kick her legs out but she didn't move.

Earth grabbed Harry by the hair and yanked him up to his feet, she punched him twice in the face before kicking him backwards and Harry ended up crashing into a wall, Earth decided she was no longer interested in keeping to the rules that they had agreed upon, she waved her arm and a gust of wind pushed the wand that Harry had used and it rolled to just under her feet.

"I thought we weren't using any wands." Harry said as he panted while leaning against the wall.

"I've changed my mind," She said while aiming her wand at Harry. "you've lost."

"I don't lose, you know why?" Harry asked.

"I'll humor you, why?" Earth asked.

"Because much like you, I cheat." Harry said as he pulled out another wand that he had stolen from a dead Libra solider on the way here, he fired two killing curses followed by a piercing curse.

Earth quickly conjured a thick slab of marble which blocked both curses, she barely registered the cutting curse that struck her leg as it didn't even pierce her skin. She banished the damaged piece of marble at Harry, Harry rolled under and the marble crashed through the wooden wall, Harry was about to fire off another curse when she banished him into the wall. Harry nearly went through the hole but managed to stay inside thanks to a few pieces of wood but that changed when she kicked got in close and kicked him out.

Harry fell out of the wooden building, and descended down at a frightening pace, he shot a rope from his wand and the rope managed to catch the edge of the spot where he was thrown out. As Harry hanged from the building he looked around, he saw it raining heavily while behind him was a dark forest and above him was one of the deadliest members of a league of assassins, all in all...it was not how he had expected today to go.

"So," Earth said as she leaned over the edge while lightning crackled above them. "that's the best the mighty Harry Potter has got? Pathetic."

"Goddamn it," Harry whispered to himself, realising that if he didn't do something quick then he was likely to either end up dead or back in a cell. "fuck it...time to let the demon out for a while."

Earth reached down to grab the rope when Harry cut the rope from his wand and fired off a new rope that attached itself to the ceiling above Earth, the rope pulled Harry up at a lightning fast speed and Harry tackled the alpha assassin through the ceiling and through the roof of the building. The two ended up in the air above the building, lightning could be heard in the background as the two began exchanging punches and kicks at a speed to match the background.

Harry managed to strike the wand out of Earth's hand, he tried to fire a killing curse in midair but she redirected his arm away before forcing him into an armlock. The two plummeted back down, Earth on top of Harry while keeping a firm grip so he couldn't escape. Harry growled and began trying to strike Earth in midair, only a few of his hits managed to land and while the didn't hurt Earth they were enough to help him get out of the lock.

Both Harry's hands and feet caught fire, flames blasted out of Harry's feet like a jet while Harry blasted Earth away using the flames from his hands. Earth flew away and crashed into the dark forest with Harry flying after, Harry did not stop blasting her so she kept getting constantly pushed back by his flames. When Harry did stop he span around and sent five wind blades at her, once again her skin was not damaged but he managed to throw her back further with each blade. Harry landed on the ground and ran for three seconds, each step causing a new pillar of earth to rise and strike Earth and send her flying back more.

Harry followed up by flying after her, his entire right arm became covered in flames and he hit her with a deadly strong punch to the chest. Earth went flying back, she was in the air for several moments until she eventually hit the ground and began rolling several more before she stopped. Harry slowly walked after, his limbs almost as heavy as his breath. When he finally reached her he noticed that she had nearly fallen off an edge that lead down to a large pile of rocks and the ocean. Apparently he was on an island of some sort.

But there was something else that caught Harry's eye, he looked to his right and saw an odd looking stone hidden among others and instantly figured out that it was a ward stone. Harry quickly realised it was a brilliant strategy, wards could be as long as possible yet most people expect the ward stones to be somewhere near the property they are warding that's why it was unlikely for them to go to the edge of the island and look for it among rocks. But then again this wasn't Libra's main headquarters, he imagined that would be much better.

But for an island full of prisoners that would never leave their prison, having the ward stone on the edge of an island where they won't be able to reach it is a good idea. Besides, most people wouldn't have been able to spot the subtle tell tale signs of it being a ward stone, fortunately Harry was always in the habit of analysing all of his surroundings.

Harry aimed his palm at it and sent a flame blast at the same strength of fiendfyre, it took Harry about twenty seconds of effort before he managed to destroy it. He grinned, despite how tired he was, and turned back to Earth who was slowly getting back to her feet. It clearly wasn't easy for her, as evidenced by her coughing and the fact that it looked like it took a lot of will power just to get up.

"I think you may have just realised that unbreakable skin doesn't equal unbreakable insides, like I said...the real Alpha's were stronger." Harry said just as he suddenly became aware of some sounds behind him. He looked back and saw the other two Alpha's, Air and Water, standing along with about thirty plus Libra soldiers. "Security breach!" Harry said dramatically.

"You've managed to escape the prison and for that you have our respect." Air said. "If you surrender now then no harm will come to you."

"Other than being put back in a cell?" Harry responded as he mentally thought up several plans to escape. "No thanks. I'd rather take my chances."

"That is not wise." Water replied.

"I never said I was." Harry countered. "I beat one Alpha already."

"You beat the youngest and weakest of us," Air replied. "shall I let you in on a little secret? You managed to beat the one Alpha who didn't deserve to be one."

"I earned my position!" Earth shouted but was stopped from saying more by some incredibly violent coughing.

"Quiet woman." Water replied in a bored voice.

"You would hardly be able to stand against a true Alpha," Air said to Harry, ignoring Water and Earth for the moment. "you're needed alive and without permanent damage, that doesn't mean you won't be hurt if you keep refusing. Final chance, surrender."

"I say to you the same thing I say to every psychopath that's tried to control me," Harry said as he took a few steps towards them. "fuck off!"

Harry turned and ran out at Earth, he struck her with a knee to the chest and the two fell off the edge. Harry's hands became covered in flames and he began throwing a large amount of punches as the two descended down at an alarming pace. Once they were halfway down Harry abandoned punching and wrapped his hands around her neck, he sent flames out of his feet and flew downwards, increasing his grip on his neck as he did so. As he neared the bottom Harry saw the large and pointy rocks getting bigger and knew it was time to do something or risk getting very intimate with them.

Harry transformed into his animagus form, the peregrine falcon, Harry grabbed her hair using his talons and dove down in front of her. As soon as they got close enough Harry let her go and allowed her to crash head first into the rock as he leveled out and flew away, he was pretty sure that she had just broke her neck and skull so decided that she was no longer a problem. Harry kept flying but kept close to the ground, Harry heard a familiar noise and trilled happily when Shadow appeared in front of him.

Harry, even now, had kept his guard up and noticed the subtle wind shift. He glanced back and saw a wind blade coming towards him just as Shadow neared, Harry let out a large and high noise just as Shadow got to him and the two disappeared just before the mirrors cut out.

* * *

"Fucking hell! Come on!" Sirius said as he, Bellatrix and Fleur raced to the floo network. A few moments later the three arrived back home only to hear the sound of screaming.

"Harry! Harry! Stay with me! Stay with me!" They heard Delphi shout.

"Arry!" Fleur screamed in shock as she rushed over to his side, the others came in and they nearly puked when they saw Harry lying on top of the table.

Bruises, scratches and scars all around his body but that did not compare to the horrific and pain filled screams coming out of his mouth, nor did it compare to seeing blood drip out of where his left foot used to be.

Harry's eyes were wet and his vision blurred as pain shot throughout his whole body, but more specifically from where his left foot used to be. He barely noticed the others come in, he heard Delphi speaking but he couldn't make out the words nor could he understand what Fleur was saying when she appeared at his side. Seconds later Harry's world went black as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, how are you doing?

Just want to say that that took longer than I expected it to. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it, yes Harry has lost his left foot but don't worry, it's Harry (shrug). Next chapter will come as soon as I am able, feel free to leave a review.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 -

"His mask and wand are gone." Water said to Air.

"How did he do that?" Air asked.

"By destroying this." Water said before holding up a burnt ward stone. "This was the ward stone that blocked shadow creatures from entering. The boy is not only strong but also intelligent. His raven likely snuck in and took his things back."

"We underestimated him."

"Yes...yes we did."

"We will not do that again."

"No...no we will not." Water agreed. "But what shall we do now? Will we hunt the boy?"

"That's not up to us." Air replied. "But we'll find out soon. I'm starting to see why he wants the boy for his daughter, he defeated so many of our soldiers and managed to escape as well. He'd be a much better heir than Chloe."

"Indeed, while she has the skills and power necessary, she does not have what's needed to lead. There's a difference between being a fighter and being a warrior."

"Under our tutelage the boy could be great, greater than he already he is. He is capable of so much despite leaving Libra at such an early age."

"Indeed." Water nodded. "It's difficult to imagine so much power and strength in one so young. Yet it is foolish to deny that it is there. Those who have underestimated the boy are now dead."

"Yes but we will not be joining those on the list that the boy has killed." Air responded. "We are not mere omegas, we are Alpha's."

"As was Earth." Water pointed out.

"Earth was not a proper Alpha," Air said in a dismissive voice. "She was able to beat some betas and only ascended to alpha ranks thanks to knowing the right person."

"True." Water agreed. "Do you think he'll be angry with her death?"

"I think that he will either rage and order the boy to be killed or he will laugh and decide that he had definitely made the right choice with Potter."

"I'd lean more to the second." Water said. "It is possible that he may want to make the boy an Alpha, likely the fire Alpha."

"Hmm, perhaps." Air nodded. "It is a possibility. The boy has already proven himself capable and has proven that it is difficult to stop him if he is properly motivated."

"Yes, I've never really seen another person willing to shred their skin just to escape." Water said in an ironically dry way. "But now that I think about it, I believe the boy used water to heal his skin."

"That's an advanced technique." Air frowned, even though you couldn't see it because of his mask.

"He is an advanced boy." Water shrugged. "Other than myself there are not many people who know that technique."

"There are not many that could comfortably stand in fiendfyre either." Air replied. "The boy is a mystery."

"He might also be the future of Libra," Water replied. "I'm not sure if we've seen all the boy is capable of yet. Do we know all of his techniques? If we do then do we know all the ways he could use them? A fighter is one thing, a survivor is a problem, an intelligent survivor is worse."

"I agree," Air agreed. "but it doesn't matter if he is a survivor or even a dark lord, Libra gets them all eventually."

* * *

"How is he doc?" Sirius asked when a healer entered the room. Currently, he along with Bellatrix, Fleur and Delphi were sat in a private hospital room where Harry was asleep on a hospital bed.

"Well the results have shown that there is a small amount of internal damage, his skin has also healed up nicely thanks to the creams we've applied, even around the wrists, which I'm still finding hard to believe with what happened. We'll put some more cream on a little bit latter but we won't need too much. The main problem is with the missing foot."

"You don't say?!" Bellatrix said in a sarcastic and angry voice.

"We've had to seal it up, once he wakes we can offer a fake foot if that's what he wants."

"What about..." Delphi began only to be cut off by a small groan coming from the bed, every head in the room snapped to Harry who was slowly opening his eyes.

"Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?" Harry groaned.

"Harry!" Everyone in the room cried out in happiness and rushed towards him and began hugging him.

"Now, now please calm down." The Healer said as he made his way through to Harry. "Don't want to hurt the poor boy."

"Doc," Sirius said, stopping the doctor from getting closer. "Does healer-patient confidentiality apply?"

"What?" The healer blinked in confusion.

"If Harry has something related to his body that he doesn't want to tell anyone then would you keep it a secret?" Delphi asked.

"Why...yes...yes of course."

"Good, douse him." Bellatrix said, Fleur aimed her wand at Harry and fired a small jet of water at him.

"What are you doing?!" The healer demanded just as Fleur cut off the water, he was about to say something when he saw the water shift along Harry's body, he watched as the water sank into his skin and began healing all of his bruises and scratches. "That's amazing!" He said in an awed voice.

"What about his foot?" Delphi asked.

"Yeah...don't think I'm getting that back." Harry said as he sat up. "Healing skin and repairing damage is one thing but I can't grow back an entire foot. Got to settle with a replacement."

"Well...I was just telling your family about getting you one." The healer said.

"Not needed." Harry said as Shadow flew into the room with Harry's wand, he dropped the wand on Harry's lap as he landed on Harry's shoulder and began rubbing his head against Harry's. "I missed you too boy." Harry said as he picked up his wand.

"What are you doing?" The healer asked just as Harry waved his wand. Seconds later a silver foot appeared where Harry's left foot used to be. To the amazement of the rest the foot began wriggling its toes.

"Replacement foot...done." Harry said.

"What spell is that?" The healer asked.

"One of Salazar Slytherin's spells." Harry answered. "Now can you keep my secrets or should we just remove your memories?"

"That's...not necessary." The healer said as he cast several diagnostic spells. "You look fine but I'd prefer if you stay here for testing."

"That's not..."

"Just a few hours please." The healer said.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

"Good, I'll give you all some time alone." The healer said before making his way out.

"Oh you brave, brave man." Fleur said as she kissed him. "You were brilliant Arry, absolutely amazing."

"Yes, my little warrior." Bellatrix said as she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Glad you're alright Prongslet." Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Me too." Delphi added.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled. "I miss anything important?"

"Not really." Sirius shrugged as he and Delphi sat down in their seats along with Bellatrix, Fleur would've done the same had Harry not pulled her hand and had her sit in bed with him. He kissed her on the forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We just spent our time worrying about you."

"Sorry about that." Harry replied.

"You lost a foot, consider yourself more than forgiven." Bellatrix said as she stroked his hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "if I'm being honest then I will admit that I expected much worse damage than what's already happened. I am lucky that the quality of Libra has declined."

"What do you mean?" Delphi asked.

"I fought an Alpha, the old Alpha's would have chewed me up and spat me out like nothing."

"Well maybe the stories about them were exaggerated." Sirius offered.

"Of that I have no doubt but she was still weaker than an Alpha should be." Harry yawned. "Anyway, that's a problem for another day."

* * *

"Are you serious about this?!" Theodore Nott junior demanded.

"Yes I am Nott." Malfoy replied in a calm voice. "Potter killed my father and I want revenge. I've heard he's in hospital Nott."

"So?"

"He's missing a foot and had just fought through a bunch of assassins."

"Exactly!" Nott hissed. "We, everyone in Britain, has either seen or heard how he not only escaped through chains by ripping his own skin but also managed to fight and kill a large amount of trained assassins! He even killed a few with a primitive weapon like a bow! What chance do you think you have!"

"He's damaged Nott! He's been weakened and that means he's easier to kill!"

"Perhaps but he always been damaged Malfoy! Look at his face! Plus I don't know if you've ever heard but a wounded animal if far more dangerous! Before Potter was holding back, but if he's been injured then he is less likely to do so! I don't fancy getting burnt worse than Potter!"

"All we have to do is go in and kill him!" Malfoy said in an exasperated voice. "It's not that hard."

"If it's not that hard then you do it on your own." Nott said. "I am not interested in going after the guy who not only killed ninety percent of the death eaters but was also capable of battling the dark lord himself! The fact that Potter could last a minute against him makes Potter far too dangerous for the likes of us!"

"So that's it?!" Malfoy demanded in a furious voice. "He killed your father!"

"My father was an abusive idiot! He was going to die one way or the other and I have no interest in joining him in death until I am at least eighty! So excuse me Malfoy but you can do this on your own!"

"You filthy stupid..." Malfoy reached for his wand but was stopped as Nott already had his out and pressed the tip against Malfoy's neck.

"I could've killed you by now," Nott said in a calm voice "and I wouldn't last more than thirty seconds against Harry Potter if he didn't hold back. Think about that." Nott said as he lowered his wand but kept it ready in case.

Malfoy scowled before storming off, he didn't care what Nott said. As far as he was concerned Potter was weakened and it was long past time for Potter to be removed.

* * *

"Albus!" Moody barked as he arrived outside Dumbledore's cell, he looked inside and bit back his first response.

He looked at Dumbledore who looked much more thinner than he usually did, he wasn't wearing his usual bright robes or hat either. Instead he was wearing stripy grey prison uniform that looked one size too big for him and showcased how skinny he was. Dumbledore's face was also different. Now he looked gaunt and tired, there was no twinkle in those exhausted blue eyes, his long hair and beard was flattened along with being much more dirtier than before.

"A...Alastor?" Dumbledore asked, his voice different from his lack of speaking. "What are you doing?"

"The Potter boy had a confrontation with Libra," Mad-Eye said as he leaned against the cell. "Figured you'd want to know. Libra had kidnapped him and held him prisoner."

"Truly?" Dumbledore gasped.

"Yep, they showed him on the mirror thingamajigs, but then Potter escaped."

"How?"

"Read my mind," Moody said. "it would be easier to just show you."

Dumbledore have a small nod before staring into Moody's one eye and viewing everything that happened. He watched as Harry escaped his chain by tearing his skin, he saw Harry fight through a small army of Libra soldier/assassins before fighting against one that was an 'Alpha'. Dumbledore assumed that she was called an Alpha for a reason and was proven right when she fought against Harry. He watched as Harry managed to escape the island before leaving Moody's mind.

"My goodness." Dumbledore whispered to himself.

"So..." Moody said. "What do you want to do about it?"

"What?" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice as he looked up at Dumbledore.

"What do you want to do about this?" Moody asked. "About Potter and Voldemort."

"Alastor, my old friend," Dumbledore breathed. "I must confess. I do not plan to do anything."

"You're not?" Alastor blinked in surprise.

"Before my incarceration I had a meeting with my brother," Dumbledore replied. "I remember him talking about how I didn't know when to meddle and when to stay away."

"Really?" Alastor said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a small and weak chuckle. "I knew he was right, he told me how I made mistakes and pointed out a few of my major ones. Including the ones I made with Grindelwald and Voldemort. I've been here for a short time but the dementor, horrid creatures that they are, have made it so every memory of mine is much clearer to me than before. I could have stopped Gellert at any time, but I didn't because I let my emotions and feelings get the best of me despite the fact that I've disregarded the feelings of others during my quest for 'the greater good'."

"But you stopped him in the end." Moody argued.

"The end could've come much quicker." Dumbledore argued back. "And then...there was Voldemort. I knew him before he became a dark lord, his name was Tom Riddle Junior, it was I who had introduced him to the magical world when I was still just a transfigurations teacher. I was aware of his hatred of muggles but I didn't do anything as I had thought that it would die down. Every year he requested the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time to allow him to stay at Hogwarts, but I had convinced the headmaster to send him back because I thought it would get rid of his hatred of muggles, it turned out it only increased it.

I could've stopped him before he went too far but I thought that he would stop, that he would redeem himself. He didn't. And then...then came Harry."

"The Potter boy."

"Yes," Dumbledore said in a sad voice. "when his parents had died I had placed him with his muggle relatives. I knew that Lily did not get along with them but at the time I believed that it was truly the best for him to be placed there. I had hoped that Lily's sister would get over her hatred of magic and I didn't check on Harry once, in fact I believed that he was still with them until he received his Hogwarts letter and I found him in an orphanage much like Tom Riddle.

Now that I look back I believe that I was trying to prove something to myself. I knew it was possible for Harry to not be loved, I didn't expect abuse, but I didn't fully expect him to be loved. I suppose I wanted to prove that Tom was not my fault by placing Harry with muggles as well, I turned one boy into a dark lord and I pushed the other into the life of an assassin. Me and Harry have argued many times about many different things. I wanted Harry to be my champion of the light, he disagreed and wanted to be himself and all that entails.

I've looked back and saw that I have made so many mistake, some small and others quite large. I can't make more, even if I wasn't in Azkaban."

"Albus, I get what you're saying but it's possible that you could get out."

"I don't think I should." Dumbledore shook his head. "I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Get those who are still willing to fight and go to Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"The Potter boy?" Moody asked with disbelief. "The same one you've been wanting to stop because you thought he was dark?"

"He is dark, of that I have no doubt, but he is also the only hope left against Voldemort and the only one who can fight Libra. Harry has always said that he only intends to have a peaceful life once Voldemort and Libra are no longer problems. I had never believed him, but I think now might be a good time to see if he will keep his word."

"You're really giving up?" Moody asked in a soft voice.

"I will soon be going off to the next great big adventure. I have made plenty of mistakes and I think it's time I finally rest."

* * *

"Mother," Draco said to Narcissa Malfoy, his mother. "I will do it today."

"Do what?" Narcissa asked.

"I will avenge father today!" Malfoy smiled widely, he looked at his mother, expecting to see her smile.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Potter has been weakened," Malfoy responded. "I've heard he had lost a foot, he has been weakened. I will finish him off."

"Oh, and what then?" Narcissa frowned.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy blinked.

"What are you going to do if you manage a miracle and are able to kill Harry Potter? How are you not going to Azkaban?"

"What do you mean 'miracle'?!" Draco demanded, ignoring the second part of her words.

"Draco, the boy killed so many assassins after escaping a cell that he was tortured in, haven't you considered the possibility that he will kill you?"

"He's weakened, and I am a Malfoy, I will..."

"Being a Malfoy did not help your father." Narcissa cut him off.

"What is wrong with you?!" Draco shouted. "It's like you don't even care that dad's dead! It's like you didn't even love him!"

"That's because I didn't!" Narcissa shouted, surprising Draco. "Your father was an arrogant, cruel man and the only reason I was ever married to him was because my parents made me!"

"What?"

"Draco I've spent years trying to get you to stop acting like your father but you never listened! You're father was not a great man! A rich one and influential one yes, but not a great one. The dark lord just wanted him for his money, and your father was an idiot who didn't take his chance to surrender. You looked up to your father so much, despite all my complaints, and you still do it even now when your father ended up getting killed."

"Potter's father got killed but..."

"Potter's father got killed because he was trying to protect his wide and son, your father would not do that. He saw me as a trophy to show off and you as his heir. If you were born a girl he wouldn't care for you, if you were a second child then he would barely care. You were only valued as an heir, not a son! Please! Don't go after Potter on this suicide mission!" Narcissa said as she placed her hands on Draco's shoulder. "Please don't do this! We can still enjoy our lives, please just..."

Narcissa stumbled back, a red slap mark on her face, she looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"You filthy blood traitor whore!" Malfoy spat as he looked at her in disgust with hatred in his eyes. "You should have been glad that father thought you were worthy of being in the house of Malfoy!" Malfoy raised his hand and tried to strike her again, but was shocked when she caught his hand.

"Draco," She said in a low voice with narrowed eyes. "this is your last chance. If you go through with this then you will die today. If you're expecting me to hate Potter for it then I won't, as he's has kept you alive on my behalf!"

"What?!" Malfoy yanked his hand away.

"His guardian is my sister you idiot!" Narcissa hissed. "We talk, when Harry started hunting death eaters I knew that he would eventually go after the death eaters in Hogwarts and I knew that you would join no matter what I say. I talked with Harry and he said that he would not kill you as long as you don't attack him. He will not hunt you down Draco but the second that you go after him you are fair game! I'm asking you as a mother, please don't do this!"

"You are my mother no longer!" Malfoy glared at her before walking away.

"I'm not your mother?" She called out, causing him to stop and look at her. "You've never loved me despite all that I've done. Your father wanted to send you to Drumstrang where everything would be cold and you'd have no influence from your father and learn to be a man on your own, I told him no because I had worried for you. I am the one who always reminded your father about your birthdays, I was the one who sent you letters simply because you were my son. I never asked you to act like me and I've always tried to make you the best version of yourself despite the fact that you never listened to me. Despite all that, I am not your mother?"

"No!" Malfoy said without hesitation. "You are nothing more than a filthy blood traitor and when I get back I will kick you out of this house!" Malfoy said before storming away.

Narcissa's eyes watered before tears began pouring out, she slowly collapsed onto her knees. Resigning herself to the fact that today she would lose her son one way or another.

* * *

"I like it when you take care of me." Harry smiled at Fleur who was sat next to his hospital bed, she smiled at him while stroking his hair. The others had gone off to get some food and give the two some privacy.

"I like taking care of you." She smiled back at him. "You're my handsome Arry." She said, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"No," Harry said. "A little lower please."

"Lower huh?" She smirked before kissing him on the nose and looking at him with an innocent expression.

"Just a bit more." Harry grinned.

"I think I understand." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Please madam, can I have some more?" Harry whispered in a husky voice.

"You can have as much as you want and anything you want." She whispered bac in voice that could only be described as seductive.

The two began kissing again, Fleur ran her hands through Harry's hair while he ran his left hand through hers while placing his right on her back. The two kept going for several seconds, when Harry heard the door open. He was tempted to ignore it but a healthy level of paranoia along with a need to always know what was around him forced him to break. His eyes widened when he saw a person in a skull mask, not a Libra soldier, but a death eater.

Fleur stood up and turned to face whoever it was just as that person raised their wand, Harry pushed Fleur away while also rolling off the bed in time to avoid a spell that would've been deadly. The bed was damaged and sent Harry flying backwards, Harry landed on the floor just as the person in the death eater mask walked in.

"Scared Potter?!" One voice shouted, one that Harry recognised.

"Malfoy, you blonde prick, how's daddy?" Harry taunted.

"Better now that he's going to be avenged by his son!"

"Funny," Harry said. "you think you can do anything against me when your dad ran away from me like a scared muggle child would run from a death eater? He didn't say anything, he was too scared to even utter his last words before the light left his eyes." Harry said, purposefully getting Malfoy angry. If he was smart then he'd try and end it quick, if he was angry then he'd want to make Harry suffer and that gave Harry a better chance of escaping.

"Crucio!" Malfoy shouted, Harry rolled out of the way just as Draco sent a cutter at him. Harry raised his left foot and blocked the cutter with his silver foot. Malfoy's eye widened upon seeing Harry's silver foot, Draco did not expect a Harry Potter with two feet.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy screamed for the only two people willing to actually join him on this mission. Crabbe and Goyle entered and were about to fire when both of their wands were ripped out of their hands before two stunners hit them thanks to Fleur.

Malfoy looked at the shooter and saw that there was another person in the room. He was about to fire at her when Harry grabbed him and threw him away from Fleur. Fleur grabbed Harry's wand and tossed it to harry.

"Thanks babe." Harry said before casting a disarming spell at Malfoy, Malfoy's wand shot out of his hand as the force pushed him backwards enough for him to crash against the window and crack it. "Did your mother not tell you about my promise? I said that I'd kill you if you attacked me."

"I don't care what that whore says!" Malfoy glared at Harry. "You killed my father."

"I know, at first I thought he was your mother because of the long hair but then I saw his fugly face." Harry replied. "I gave no regrets killing your father because he would've done the same to me and my family if he had the chance. Now because I like your mother I'm giving you one last chance, surrender now or die."

"Screw you Potter!" Malfoy roared before he pulled out another wand, a back up wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy shouted. Harry ducked the spell just as Fleur cast a bone breaker that struck Malfoy's wand arm and caused him to drop his wand.

"You see Malfoy it's hard to kill someone who's better than you, even harder when there's two people better than you." Harry said while shooting Fleur a grin.

"You fucking slut!" Malfoy screamed in pain and rage at Fleur. "You stupid bitch! I'll kill you! You..."

Malfoy was cut off by a blasting curse that sent him flying out the window. Harry calmly walked up to the window, knowing that they were quite high up, he leaned his head out and looked down. He saw Malfoy, his eyes were open but his body was unmoving as blood poured out of his head.

"Shouldn't have insulted my girlfriend." Harry said before turning to Fleur who rushed towards him and hugged him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Fleur asked as she looked over him with concern.

"I'm sad that I had to kill him, not because he was a good person. But his mother is. I hope she understands that he wouldn't give up."

"I do." A voice said, the two turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway along with two aurors and Bellatrix, Sirius and Delphi. "I understand." She said, tears dripping down her face.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 -

"I am sorry," Harry said as he sat on the hospital bed with Narcissa sat next to him. "I really am."

"You're not sorry that he's dead," Narcissa replied. "you're just sorry about how it makes me feel."

"I'd be a liar if I said that wasn't true." Harry responded. "I didn't like your son, not at all. He was too much like his father, I tried scaring it out of him but he reverted back into old Lucius. I would've preferred not to kill him for your sake but..."

"It's not your fault, I tried my best with Draco but even as a child he did his best to copy his father." Narcissa said with tears dripping out her eyes. "Today might have been the day that he died but it was not the day that I lost my son, I am afraid that that happened as soon as his father laid eyes on him for the first time."

"Do you want to kill me?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

"I feel like I should," Narcissa admitted. "but no...no I shall not. I...do forgive you...I understand what you have done and why you've done it. I hate several people at the moment, my parents for making me marry that idiot and that idiot for what he has done to both of our families, I don not hate you...despite what you've done. However I don't think I can handle this at the moment...I'd just like some time away to..."

"It's alright, I understand." Harry gently interrupted. "You...you are a good mother, and not one that needs to be ashamed, if you want to take some time then do so."

"Thank you, thank you Harry."

"You're family, you don't need to thank me."

"I will do so anyway," Narcissa said, she stood up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "you are a brilliant boy, despite all you've been through you are a good son. I think your mother would be proud and I know that Bellatrix is. Goodbye Harry."

* * *

"Harry," Sirius said as he entered the hospital room later, a few minutes after Narcissa had gone, while holding a black bag. "I'm sorry but we currently have the usual 'good news-bad news' situation." S

"Of course, Merlin forbid there ever be only good news." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "What's the good news?"

"Well the good news is that the whole mess with Malfoy junior has been smoothed over, not that they could arrest you anyway, plus you're allowed to leave now. The healers said you're all fine."

"That's good, just give me a moment." Harry said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"just enjoying my moment of peace before you ruin it with the bad news." Harry explained.

"Ah," Sirius nodded in understanding. "I get it."

"Brilliant," Harry sighed before turning to Sirius. "alright what's the bad news? Are we being attacked by Libra?"

"No, not Libra." Sirius shook his head.

"Death eaters?"

"No, not them either. In fact it's not even an attack or anything that will probably require physical violence."

"What is it then?"

"Minister Fudge wants to meet with you." Sirius explained.

"Why the fuck does he want to meet with me?" Harry asked.

"Well partly because he will want to talk to you about Libra and the death eaters and such."

"Partly?" Harry asked, instantly picking up on Sirius's choice of words.

"Well Fudge is not the sort of minister you would want when under the threat of Voldemort and it's quite frankly been amazing that he's been able to hold on to his job for so long but it's clear that soon they're going to try and throw him out and replace him with a new minister."

"A better minister."

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "and old Fudge will not want that, so if he perhaps gets in good with Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, killer of assassins, world's toughest Ravenclaw and..."

"I get it," Harry said, cutting Sirius off. "I am basically the last chance that Fudgy has to save his career."

"Pretty much. He's downstairs and has asked to meet with you." Sirius said before tossing the bag to Harry. "Got some fresh clothes in there for you."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as he placed the bag on the bed. "do you think I should help Fudge? He could be useful to have in my corner."

"Perhaps," Sirius replied. "but you've got to remember Harry, if he was the sort of minister who would be good for anyone then he wouldn't be needing you to save him. Plus having him be the minister of magic was bad enough before, but now between Libra and Voldemort, he is definitely not who we need running the helm."

"Fair point," Harry admitted. "doesn't really matter to me either way."

"Yeah, plus you might want to remember that this was the guy who took bribes from Malfoy and hired Umbridge."

"Let him drown in a lake full of sharks, got it."

Now Sirius, there's one thing I need you to do for me."

"Oh, and what is that pup?" Sirius asked. "Is it important?"

"Super important, if you do this right then it could affect how the rest of the day goes, including my meeting with Fudge."

"Brilliant, well what is it pup?" Sirius asked, clapping his hands together.

"I need you, Sirius Black, to do one thing for me."

"Yes?"

"I need you..."

"Yes pup?"

"To get the fuck out so I can change."

"I can do that, that's...wait...wait a sec? That's it? You just want me to get out so you can get changed?"

"Well I am not getting changed in front of you," Harry responded. "I'm sorry Sirius, I like you but only as a godfather. Besides I'm seeing someone else and..."

"Oh shut up." Sirius said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry followed Sirius into the private room that Fudge had gotten for them to have their meeting, upon entering the room Harry had already realised that he wasn't going to like how this meeting was going to go.

He saw Fudge sat in a chair, his hands playing with a green bowler cap as he tried not to look at Bellatrix who was glaring at him with Delphi sat on her left, Delphi was glaring at him as well, the same for Fleur who was sat on Bellatrix's right. Harry also didn't like how the two aurors behind Fudge had their eyes focused on Fleur, nor did he like how Fudge was constantly glancing at Fleur.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ah," Fudge smiled widely as he stood up and extended his hand. "it is a pleasure to see you." He said like Harry was his favourite nephew, waiting for Harry to shake his hand. Harry looked Fudge straight in the eye, Fudge's smile slowly became smaller under Harry's gaze, Fudge awkwardly lowered his hand when he realised that Harry wasn't going to shake it, he glanced up at Harry who was still looking at him with a look that Fudge couldn't quite identify. Fudge stepped back and slowly sat back into his seat while still under Harry's powerful gaze.

Harry snorted before leaning down to give Fleur a rather possessive kiss on the lips before he glared at the aurors who quickly got the hint and looked away, Harry then walked behind the girls and gave Delphi a kiss on the forehead before standing behind Bellatrix with one hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want Fudge?" Harry asked bluntly just as Sirius took a seat next to Fleur.

"Um...well Harry..." Fudge began speaking. "...it's just that I..."

"I don't recall anyone giving you permission to address him as Harry," Bellatrix said, interrupting him. "it is Mr Potter as far as you're concerned."

"Now, now, I really don't think there is any need for..."

"It is Mr Potter," Harry cut him off. "as far as you're concerned." He said while giving Fudge a look that basically said 'I dare you to argue'.

"Um...alright...Mr Potter," Fudge said with a forced smile on his face. "well firstly I just wanted to say well done on being able to escape from those horrible assassins, it was truly an amazing spectacle."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? You liked my little 'performance'?" Harry asked in a cold voice.

"Um...no!" Fudge quickly backtracked.

"So I get hurt and you don't even find it interesting?" Harry asked, his voice not changing from before.

"Harr...I mean Mr Potter, I did not mean to say it was a performance."

"Really because 'spectacle' means a visually striking performance or display."

"I am sorry, that was the wrong thing to say." Fudge apologised.

"It was." Bellatrix agreed, glaring at Fudge.

"Now what do you want tubby?" Harry asked. "I have better things to do and better people to waste my time with so hurry the hell up."

"Well..." Fudge looked like he wanted to argue that there was not a better person for him to waste his time with but decided against it. "I understand that between those Libra assassins and you-know-who.."

"Who?" Delphi asked in an innocent voice.

"You...know who." Fudge said.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have asked." Delphi retorted. "So...who are we talking about?"

"The...dark lord."

"What? Grindelwald?" Sirius asked with fake confusion.

"No! Not him!"

"Then who?"

"The other one."

"Is that his name? 'The other one'?"

"No...you know his name!"

"I would like a reminder please."

"Fine...his name is V...vold….Voldela…..Voldemort!" Fudge hissed as he and the aurors behind him shuddered, Fudge sat on his chair looking like he had just insulted his own mother.

"Ah now see, was that so hard?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"You know perfectly well that..."

"Fudge," Harry interrupted. "with no respect at all, shut the hell up and get on with this! I want to go home, today preferably."

"Very well." Fudge sighed, closing his eyes, he took several breaths before he opened them and put on a fake smile.

"Get rid of the smile, it's fake and you look constipated." Harry said, causing Fudge to drop the smile immediately, though now Fudge was frowning. "You've got all of ten seconds to start saying something that interests me before I walk out the door."

"I need your help!" Fudge blurted out, deciding that it was better to just be upfront. "Soon there will be a vote to decide if I will remain minister of magic. I need your help if I am to remain minister of magic."

"There's a slight problem with that, I don't really give a shit if you're minister or not."

"But I could help you...I could give you assistance! I could help you! Give you the full power of the aurors and..."

"That's just a ton more dead bodies," Harry cut him off. "Voldemort has been outsmarting the aurors for years, though I'm not sure how much of that is due to the aurors themselves and how much is due to their bosses." Harry paused for a second, keeping his eyes on Fudge. "as for Libra, they've been smart enough to hide their very existence an would've stayed hidden if not for me. If they so wished then they would just show up and massacre all your aurors, the only reason they haven't done that is because the aurors have not made a stand against them yet. I know that a single Libra soldier would be able to easily kill the two aurors behind you."

"Unlikely," The Auror on the left snorted. "we've been trained."

"So have they." Harry responded.

"We could still easily handle just one." The one on the right said.

"You might want to stop the one behind you then." Harry said as he pointed behind them, the two men instantly turned around and pulled out their wands while getting in a fighting stance. Though they quickly realised that nobody was there, they didn't get time to turn back as they were hit by two body binds, their leg snapped together as their arms slapped to the side. They fell onto the floor, stiff as boards.

"Mr Potter!" Fudge jumped up to his feet.

"SIT...DOWN!" Harry ordered, his green eyes flaring with power, so much so that Fudge gulped and sat down. "Your two aurors had no environmental awareness, if Mad-Eye Moody was here he'd be yelling 'constant vigilance', I could've snuck up on them in my sleep and took them and you out without much effort. As for you..." Harry trailed off as he looked at Fudge.

"What's wrong with me?" Fudge blurted out.

"Your fat." Sirius said.

"You don't look that smart." Delphi added.

"You don't qualify as smart." Bellatrix said.

"You are also quite annoying." Fleur added.

"All of the above plus you are not exactly who this country needs at the moment," Harry said as he looked at Fudge. "you can't say Voldemort's name without looking like you both pissed and shat yourself. It's pretty much an open secret that you took bribes from Malfoy plus you were idiotic enough to hire Umbridge. I took joy in killing both of them by the way, almost wish they were alive just so I could do it again. Anyway, I am not a politician, nor do I care for politics, if you stay minister then you'll do it on your own. Now if you don't mind, the rest of us have to go." Harry said as Fleur and the rest got up, Fleur linked her left arm through his right as they all walked off.

"But Mr Potter please!" Fudge cried out but was ignored as Harry and the rest walked out.

* * *

The second that Harry had gotten into his room back home Fleur had pushed him against the door and began kissing him violently, she grinded her hips against his for several moments before she lifted herself in the air and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as he held her up by placing his hands on her rear.

"Damn, someone's aggressive." Harry groaned as Fleur attacked his neck with her lips, no less than an hour after being home Harry and Fleur were already in his room, they knew that the others more than likely knew what they were doing but they didn't really care. Obviously they put silencing charms along with locking charms to make sure they weren't disturbed and that they didn't disturb the others but that was pretty much all the effort they had put into hiding what they were doing.

"I was worried about you," Fleur whispered before she planted her lips on his own and kissed him passionately. "you have no idea how worried I was," She said when she broke off and began trailing kisses on his jaw. "how horrible it was for me to see you get hurt."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," She said as she returned to kissing and licking his neck. "but if you wish to make it up to me then you can carry me to that bed and take my clothes off."

"If that's what you want." Harry grinned as he carried her over to the bed and dropped her down before placing himself on top of her.

"It is." She said as her hand went under his shirt.

"Well who am I to refuse?"

* * *

"That was brilliant." Harry said later, as he lay in bed with Fleur next to him, Fleur had her head on his chest with her left leg crossed over his own. "Thanks Fleur."

"I thought that you deserved a reward," Fleur said as she planted a kiss on his chess. "I hope you liked it."

"I did, but what was it for?"

"For surviving, for the others, for yourself...for me." She said as she looked up to him.

"I will survive this Fleur, I promise." Harry said. "I will do it for all of you."

"And I love you for that."

"I'm glad that it's you I fell in love with." Harry said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"So am I." Fleur smiled. "You are a good man Harry Potter."

"Sometimes I doubt that." Harry admitted. "I've done a lot of bad things Fleur."

"And I know you may end up doing more, but that will not change the way I feel about you."

"Has anyone ever told you you're brilliant?" Harry smirked.

"Yes but I would not mind being told again."

"Hey Fleur."

"Yes?"

"You're brilliant."

"Thank you, and you Harry are a good man."

"If you say so." Harry said, a hint of doubt in his voice.

* * *

_"There's the target's house." The supervisor said, as he along with Harry and Chloe stood a short distance away. "Do you kids even know how to spell target?" __Young Harry was tempted to tell the supervisor his honest opinion of him but held back from doing so. He didn't know why they were with him instead of his usual trainer but it wasn't his place to ask. _

_"Alright, so who's the target?" Harry asked._

_"The male inside the house, his name is __Xenophilius Lovegood, he has been researching something when he came across evidence of Libra's existence, he has tried informing people of our existence but he has a reputation for being crazy so nobody took him seriously. Our mission is to eliminate him and destroy his evidence. You two will be charged with eliminating the target, how you do it is up to you." The supervisor said before he apparated away._

_"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Chloe asked._

_"I'll distract, you take him out." Harry s__aid, Chloe nodded. A few minutes later Harry had snuck up to the house, he dropped onto his stomach by the door._

_"Help!" Harry called out. "Somebody help me!"_

_Seconds later two people came out, one adult female and another adult male, Harry assumed that this was the target._

_"Oh my, let's get him inside." The woman said, she and he husband grabbed Harry and took him inside._

_"Are you alright boy?" Xenophillius asked._

_"Better than you'll be." Harry said as he aimed his palm at Xenophilius and blasted him away with an air blast._

_"Xeno!" The woman screamed but she didn't move as Harry had pulled out a wand and aimed it at her. _

_"Stay still." Harry said. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Wimp." Chloe said as she entered through an open window. She took a look at Xeno before she aimed her right hand at him and sent a wind blade at his throat, seconds later Xeno slid to the ground with blood cutting out his throat. _

_"Xeno!" The woman screamed, he was about to move forward, forgetting all about Harry's warning when she was hit with a body bind from behind._

_"Nice job brats." The supervisor said as he walked down the stairs with his hand on the shoulder of a young blonde girl who screamed when she saw her father. Harry looked at the girl, she was an odd looking girl with pale skin and radish earrings, she looked around his age and had a thin face and dirty blonde hair. "You two will actually be allowed to eat today."_

_"Daddy!" The girl cried._

_"Luna run!" The woman shouted._

_"Mummy!" Luna, the young girls creamed and tried to run toward her but didn't get far before the supervisor stunned her._

_"Brats." The supervisor said, rolling his eyes as Luna's unconscious body fell to the floor._

_"So now we erase their memories and go?" Harry asked._

_"Erase their memories?" The supervisor scoffed. "Nah, we're killing them both."_

_"Nice." Chloe grinned._

_"But they're not the targets." Harry argued. "We don't need to kill them."_

_"Don't be such a baby Harry." Chloe said, rolling her eyes._

_"Look kid, no witnesses." The supervisor said before throwing a cutting curse at Mrs Lovegood's neck, a second later blood dripped out of her throat._

_"Oh, I call dibs on this one." Chloe said as she skipped towards Luna, she kicked her onto her back. She aimed her hand at Luna's neck and as about to fire off a wind cutter when Harry grabbed her hand and pushed it away._

_"No." Harry said, holding onto her wrist with a tight grip._

_"What do you mean 'no'?" Chloe looked at him with disbelief._

_"She's out, let's just modify her memories. We don't need to kill her!"_

_"But I want to kill her." Chloe argued what she thought was a fair point._

_"Chloe no! This isn't evil old men, she's just a..." Harry never got to finish off his point as the supervisor clocked him on the side of the head with a right hook, it wasn't a full powered strike but It was enough to send him straight onto the floor with a headache and blurry vision._

_"Guess what, you're not going to eat today or tomorrow," The supervisor said before turning to Chloe, "finish off the girl." He ordered before turning back to Harry. "You will be punished for this." He said, it was not just a statement but a promise._

_Harry, through his blurry vision and intense pain managed to see an image of Chloe standing above Luna, just before a stunner hit him._

* * *

A.N: Yeah...none of you expected that did you?

I thin it's possible that I may have just made Chloe the most hated character in the story (or at least top 3). I also bet that some of you have just realised that Luna wasn't in the story. You see a while ago someone left a review pointing out that I had forgotten about Luna, I realised that they were right. At first I was tempted to just add her in and pretend to have had Harry not notice her but then I figured it wouldn't make sense for master killer and ex-assassin Harry Potter to have not noticed a girl as unique as Luna.

Plus this is just me trying something different, I wanted to make Libra more hated and...well...this should work. RIP Luna.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 -

"Thanks for the breakfast Kreatcher." Delphi said to Kreatcher as she and the rest of the family plus Fleur sat down.

"You are welcome mistress." Kreatcher bowed. "Kreatcher lives to serve..."

"Yes, yes, we now. 'Kreatcher lives to serve his masters and mistresses'," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "you don't need to say it every single time."

"Don't be rude Sirius," Bellatrix admonished. "Thank you Kreatcher." She added to the house elf.

Harry would have said something but he was a bit busy trying to finish off his breakfast and look normal while acting like his veela girlfriend was not rubbing her feet on his crotch as she sat opposite him while smiling innocently and eating her food. Though that was becoming increasingly difficult and he was barely resisting the urge to growl and take her on the table.

Fleur, sensing what she had caused, decided to help him out. She stood up and thanked Kreatcher for the breakfast before walking away, she walked out of the room and towards Harry's room. About thirty seconds later Harry came in and she tried to be a bit discreet when she looked at the bulge in his pants.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Woman you made it so you fix it." Harry said as he locked and silenced the room before gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

"If I must." She said with a dramatic sigh as she slowly walked towards him while swaying her hips, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him against the door.

Her hands slowly slid up until she grabbed him by the back of his neck, she pulled him into a searing kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking permission which she gladly granted by opening her mouth. The two engaged in a high intensity snogging session in which Fleur had no problem grinding her hips against Harry's which caused him to groan in pleasure.

A short while later she pulled back with a gasp, she kissed his neck and began sucking on it for several moments before she gave it a long lick, she grinned at him and kissed him on the lips then gave him a seductive smile before she slowly slid down to her knees, her hands sliding down his body as she did so. Once she was on her knees her hands grabbed the waistline of his pyjama bottoms and pulled it down.

"I think..." She said in a sultry and erotic manner as she grinned up at him. "...it is time for me to finish my breakfast." She smirked before licking her lips.

"Oh fuck!" Harry blurted out a moment later.

* * *

"I am really sorry about this," Harry said to Bellatrix as the two sat together. "but you're going to need to contact this boyfriend of yours and tell him you can't see him for a while."

"It's...it's alright Harry."

"No...no it's not, I am incredibly sorry about this but between Voldemort and Libra it's better for you to not go out of the house for a while. As for this muggle you're seeing, I think it would be safer for both of you if you both stayed away from each other. He could die or be used as a hostage against us and I..."

"Harry," Bellatrix cut him off and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I understand, really I do. You're doing this for our safety and that is fine."

"You are taking this surprisingly well." Harry noted.

"Yeah...well..." Bellatrix removed her hands and sighed. "...he was nice at first...but he's been getting a bit boring if I'm being honest. Just my luck, first boyfriend was a werewolf while the next was too boring."

"Hmm, maybe I could go and find a vampire for you." Harry joked. "It'd be nice for you to experiment."

"Ha, very funny." She said with a fake laugh as she lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Ow...abuse." Harry deadpanned. "Sorry but slaps just don't do it for me after getting shot, stabbed, thrown, kicked, punched, burnt, blasted and about fifty other things."

"This isn't a competition about who has been physically hurt the most." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

"If it was then I'd win though." Harry smirked.

* * *

"Hey," Sirius said as Harry and Bellatrix appeared in the kitchen. "where were you two?" He asked while he, Delphi and Fleur were sat at the table.

"I went to go break up with my boyfriend." Bellatrix admitted as she and Harry sat down, Harry made sure to sit next to Fleur so she wouldn't be able to play her usual game of footsie with him. Enjoyable it might be but it would be nice to eat in peace.

"Oh...I am sorry mum." Delphi said.

"It's alright dear, it's not your fault." Bellatrix replied.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He was following me and watching from a rooftop." Bellatrix answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Between Libra and Voldemort plus whatever is left of his death eaters I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry." Harry shrugged as he began eating along with everyone else. "Libra members can recognise other Libra members, so I thought it would be better for me to come with. Speaking of which I am sorry but I would prefer it if you all stay inside the house for as long as possible, going out now is a risk and I would really like it if none of you leave unless you really have to."

"It's alright Arry, we understand." Fleur said.

"Good," Harry nodded. "also if you must leave the house then inform everyone else so we can at least find you."

"Mad-eye would love how paranoid you are being right now," Sirius said. "though to be fair you do have a good reason for it. I can't think of a better reason than having dark lords and assassins after us all. With that being said I have to deliver some news."

"Are you finally coming out of the closet?" Harry asked calmly between bites.

"Ha ha," Sirius said with a fake laugh while he rolled his eyes. "first of all I like women."

"We know, the last time you went out in your dog form you tried to hump at least two different sets of legs." Delphi replied. "The next time you do that I will take you to a vet and neuter you."

"I've been receiving similar threats since before I had even become a dog animagus my dear," Sirius gave her a small smile before turning to Harry. "second of all, I received a letter today. From Moody himself in fact."

"Good news or bad news?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure, all the letter does is ask for a meeting and a small truce so there's no fighting in the meeting by either side." Sirius answered.

"What do they want to meet for?" Bellatrix asked with a worried expression.

"Didn't say," Sirius shrugged. "I don't think it's to attack us or anything. I mean you and me alone are formidable magic users, so are the girls but when you add Harry into the equation as well then they know it'll be hard for them to win."

"Don't get overconfident," Harry warned. "the last person I fought believed there was no way I could beat them, that person died. Voldemort and Dumbledore both thought they had me figured out as well, right now one has lost like ninety something percent of his army and the other has become hated throughout the country and is spending his time in Azkaban. Where did they say they want to meet? If they asked to meet here then do us a favour and tell them to fuck off."

"No, there is an address for one of the buildings that the order is using for their headquarters. I don't think it's their main headquarters, a back up one basically." Sirius responded. "They want us to meet there."

"Home field advantage," Harry said thoughtfully. "do you think I should go?"

"I think it might be worth it," Sirius answered after a few moments of thinking. "worst case scenario it's a waste of time or a trap...or both. But if it is then I have no doubt you'll be able to escape, but if we're lucky then it might end up being helpful."

"Fine, I will go, just me." Harry said, adding the last part to the others. "Wait," He said when they looked like they about to protest. "if it's just me then I can get in and out faster, plus I would not have to worry about you lot if things do go into a fight. Besides, you lot will need to stay in here anyway thanks to Libra. I am sorry but it is better my way and you know I am right."

"Fine," Bellatrix sighed. "but I want you gone from there the first sign of trouble."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a mock salute. The group then returned to eating while occasionally talking to each other.

It was then that Harry realised something, while Fleur could no longer reach with her feet she was now more than capable of using her hand. He sent her a mock glare, she simply smirked at him and continued eating. He shook his head and also continued eating, realising that if it was going to happen one way or another then he'd better finish up his food so he could go to his room and do it there.

* * *

"I am really not sure about this Alastor," Molly Weasley said as the order of the phoenix waited inside the headquarter building. They were currently in a room filled with various sofas and chairs, most of the order had chosen to sit apart from a select few that were fine standing. "I mean really, I don't know what Albus was thinking but he clearly was not in his right mind when he said it. He was in Azkaban for Merlin sakes! You cannot seriously be considering this!"

"Why not?" Moody shrugged. "It is clear to me that the boy at least knows what he is doing, better than Albus, that's for sure."

"Dumbledore was a great wizard!" One member said in defense of the headmaster.

"Aye, he was," Moody nodded. "a great wizard does not mean a great soldier nor does it mean a great general. Yes Albus was smart and powerful when it came to magic but he did not have the right mind to lead in a war."

Any further responses were cut off as the room suddenly became dark, a few of the order members panicked while the more level headed ones quickly pulled their wands out. However there was no need as a second later the room returned to normal apart from one key difference. Harry Potter was now in the room, sitting on a chair and facing all the order members. He wore his usual black outfit with pads included along with his white skull mask, his wand was also out and in his right hand.

Several orders members jumped back in shock while nearly all of them had their wands out and aimed at him. Harry looked at them and tilted his head slightly.

"I would stand down if I were you." Harry said in a warning tone. "Because if I even suspect that one of you are about to fire a spell then I am going to burn this whole building to the ground with all of you in it."

"Wands down." Moody barked as he lowered his own wand, slowly each and every order member lowered their wands as well. "You came," Moody said. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"I was tempted not to," Harry admitted. "now what do you cunts want?"

"Young man, that is no way to talk to us!" Molly Weasley said before anyone else could respond. "I am tempted to wash your mouth out!"

"Woman try that and I will either seal yours permanently shut or if I am in the mood then I will just shoot a big blast of fiendfyre down it, I'm sure it won't be the first time you would have another man's wand in your mouth, though it'll probably just be the first time someone other than you will enjoy it." Harry replied.

"Molly shut up!" Moody snapped at her when he saw she was about to open her mouth. "This is the boy that kills assassins and death eaters! Why are you talking to him like a five year old?! Use your head woman before it gets blown off!" Molly looked like she was about to say something but kept quiet under the glare from Moody and the rest of the order.

"Well at least today was not a total waste, I'm at least entertained." Harry commented.

"Can you remove your mask please?" Kingsley asked politely. Harry tilted his head slightly, he thought about it for several seconds before he slowly removed his mask and held it in his left hand.

"Great, now when you guys annoy me it'll be face to face." Harry said with a fake smile. "Now if you guys don't mind I have a hot veela waiting in my bedroom and I'd really like to get it over with." Harry turned to Molly when he heard her make a disapproving noise. "I don't know what your problem is, woman with the amount of kids you have I think you were either too stupid or uneducated to know how they are made or you were more horny then my veela girlfriend."

"Let's just get on with this." Moody said before anyone could reply. "As you know Dumbledore is in jail."

"Yes I do know." Harry said with a happy grin. "Trust me I was tempted to dance when I heard that the old asshole was in jail. I wonder if they'd let him share a cell with Snape, do you think they do little favours like that for lovers? I mean it's obvious that Dumbledore never hired Snape for his brains."

"They were not lovers!" One order member shouted.

"Well someone's jealous." Harry mock whispered. "Seriously, get on with this shit, I want to go."

"Last time I spoke to Dumbledore he admitted to me that he has made a lot of mistakes," Moody replied. "he also admitted how he had helped create Voldemort and how he had pushed you into becoming what you are."

"And what am I Moody" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on who you ask, if you ask me then I would say you're a survivor and right now that is exactly what we need. Dumbledore had made one last request and asked that we all come to you for the fight against Voldemort." Silence reigned in the air for several moments before it was interrupted by a snort from Harry.

"Of course, even in Azkaban the old dickhead finds a way to annoy me." Harry said while shaking his head. "You all want me to do what? Lead you? Train you? What am I supposed to do? I don't know what you want from me."

"I think Albus wanted you to lead us..."

"Well that's good," Harry cut him off. "here's the problem...you lot are shit. I mean look at you all, yeah we got some aurors over here but you lot are not enough. I mean Moody, you are great but you are definetly not in top shape seeing as you're missing more of yourself then I am plus you are getting on in years. Who else do we have? Huh?" Harry asked as he looked around the various order members. "I see old people, I see people without experience, I see overweight people who are better staying in the kitchen including the red headed harpy over there, oh and look." Harry laughed when his eyes stopped on Remus. "The cowardly werewolf, what are you planning to do? Run when the fighting starts."

"I am not a coward," Remus said in a cold voice. "just because I do not throw killing curses at each and every person that I don't like does not make me a coward."

"Alright first of all I do not throw killing curses at each and every person I don't like, if that was the case then I promise this room would have a lot less living people in it." Harry said as he glanced around the room, causing more than a few people to become nervous. "Plus," Harry said when his eyes returned to Remus. "that's not why I am calling you a coward, you know exactly why I am calling you a coward. You are not the sort of person I can have watching my back in the field."

"I wouldn't betray you." Remus replied.

"Really? Because if memory serves me right then my father, my mother and Sirius were supposed to be your family, if memory serves me right then me and Bellatrix were supposed to be your family. When Bellatrix needed you turned and ran and she ended up getting married to an asshole and being forced to become a pet for Voldemort, when Sirius was in trouble you didn't even bother to find out if he really was the one that betrayed my parents and you left him in Azkaban then you tried to play happy families the second he was out. When I needed you let Dumbledore doom me to muggles and abuse. Everyone who trusts you ends up suffering, you are not someone I am stupid enough to trust with my life." Harry said, glaring at Remus with green flashing eyes. Remus looked like he was about to ay something but instead chose to bite his tongue and remain silent. "Not going to say anything? That's what I thought. What use are any of you all to me?"

"Some of us are trained and those who are not can be trained." Kingsley replied.

"Trained in what?" Harry asked. "What do you plan to train these people in?" Harry asked as he gestured to the order. "Shall we train them on how to stun their opponents? I don't stun, I find, I kill and then I am done. You lot are not cut out for this, how many have you ever killed before? What you all are trying to do is fight a war with civilians, even in the muggle army they make a point to at least train their soldiers before they send them out to fight. None of you are taking this seriously if you think you can just go stun these bastards and leave it at that, it might work now seeing as there are so many less of them but if it wasn't for me you'd all be stunning and stunning and stunning till the day is out.

If you were all trained then I might actually consider it, but right now you would just weigh me down."

"Come on, just give us a chance." One order member said.

"No, I am not having your bodies on my conscious." Harry replied as he stood up. "You all can just go and do whatever the fuck it is that you do because I am going to go kill Voldemort and I am going to deal with Libra. You all go home, kiss your loved ones and be thankful you're alive. I will deal with them."

"What if you can't?" Remus asked.

"Then you all can go and accept your fate because quite frankly you were useless against Voldemort and I do not need any of you. A group of untrained and undisciplined people does not make an army, I do not need nor do I want your help. There are a few of you that are good enough in a fight and I would recommend you all stay as aurors or join some official group or something because you are wasting your time here." Harry said just as Shadow flew into the room and grabbed Harry before pulling him into the shadows and taking him back to Grimmauld Place.

"So...have fun?" Delphi asked as everyone looked at him and waited for his answer.

"Waste of time," Harry sighed. "the idiots wanted me to take over the order. I basically told them to shove it."

"Why? They could have been useful."

"They are an undisciplined, untrained group of people who are likely only in that group because of Albus 'only stun' Dumbledore. I do not trust them to help me out, nor do I trust them to watch my back when curses are firing at me."

"Fair enough," Bellatrix said. "you've got a good point. It's better in a fight to just worry about the enemy instead of the enemy and your allies."

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs in her room, or should I say your room." Sirius grinned. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to go check on her." Harry said before walking out the room.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Sirius joked.

"It's what I'm calling it." Harry called back before he walked up the stairs and into his room to find Fleur relaxing on his bed with a book.

"Ah Arry, you are back." She smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine Fleur," Harry smirked. "now do you want to keep talking or should we just skip to the part where we remove our clothes?"

"Hmm...the second, definitely the second." Fleur grinned as she tossed her book away while Harry crossed the room and brought her into a searing kiss.

* * *

"Bella," Sirius said to Bellatrix the next morning. "you know that there is a newspaper article with Harry calling out Libra right?"

"Hmm," Bellatrix looked at the paper. "let's see." She said before she read the headline.

**Harry Potter calls out Libra. **The title read.

"Well...at least he doesn't waste time."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 -

"Oh, mon Dieu!" A sweaty Fleur breathed out as she stopped straddling Harry and lay down next to him after a rather passionate round of love making. Her lose hair was messier than usual with a few strands sticking to her face. "C'était si brilliant Arry. Tu continues à t'améliorer à chaque fois. Wow, nous devrions faire plus."

"Do you realise that you're speaking French?" Harry grinned as she leaned her head on his chest with her hand trailing up and down his abs while her leg crossed over his.

"Oh...so I was." She said shaking her head slightly. "Is that a problem?" She asked in a challenging voice.

"No, you sound beautiful in either language." Harry commented as he kissed her on the forehead. "Are you upset with me?"

"What makes you think that?" Fleur asked.

"Because we have sex when you're feeling sad, happy, angry, something else and even when you're feeling nothing at all but I can tell when you're feeling upset."

"It is not that I am feeling upset," Fleur sighed. "I am simply worried. I have full faith that you will come back to me alive but I really hope that you come back whole." She said as her foot tapped against his silver foot. "Or at least as whole as possible."

"Between us both I don't really fancy losing more body parts." Harry said as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"I know, but you cannot blame me for worrying about you."

"I worry about you as well," Harry confessed. "not just you but also Shadow, Delphi, Sirius and Bellatrix. I worry constantly, I worry that one day I will find you all dead at the feet of a random Libra soldier."

"That is natural Arry."

"True, does not mean I have to like it. In Libra emotions were considered a weakness, anger was acceptable if it was controlled and guided, I suppose happiness as well as long as you gained it from doing tasks for Libra but those that experienced emotions were considered the weaker members. The best were those that could control their emotions, I spent so much time thinking emotions were a weakness."

"And now?" Fleur asked, looking up at him.

"Now?" Harry sighed. "Yes I still do believe that emotions can be considered a weakness but I also now think that they can be a strength as well. My feelings for you, Shadow, the rest, for my family is what drives me to do what I am doing and it is why I will survive it. I have the power, skills and the motivation. Also if it makes you feel better then I promise I will do my best to not lose anymore body parts, though fair warning I may lose a finger or two but I'll try to limit it to less than three fingers."

"That is not funny." Fleur replied. "But thank you," She added as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "now I think we have had enough rest." She said as her hand slid down his abs until it reached its intended destination.

"Damn." Harry's head leaned back as he smiled.

"Are you ready for the next round?" She whispered hotly into his ear as she began stroking.

"Fleur...I would be careful if I were you." Harry whispered back.

"Oh, and why is that?" She asked in an innocent voice as she gradually sped up.

"Because you are about to wake up the dragon."

"I can feel something waking up." Fleur smirked as she began moving even faster. "I am not sure if it is a dragon though, why don't you prove it Arry?" She paused and playfully bit down on his ear. "Show me the dragon Arry."

"You want the dragon huh?" Harry grinned before he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss before he got to his knees. "You should be careful what you wish for." He said as she laid on her stomach. "You ready?" He asked after slapping her on the rear, causing her to gasp. "Are you?"

"Oh I am more than ready Arry." Fleur purred as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned her head on her arms as a lazy grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Harry ducked under a killing curse before he sent one of his own back and managed to hit the caster dead centre in the chest. Harry walked forwards, his eyes darting in every direction possible. Harry walked down the hallway, a few seconds later a door on his right opened but Harry kicked it, causing it to swing back and trap the Libra soldier that was about to come out between the doorframe and the door. Harry hit him with a stunner followed by a killing curse.

He waved his wand to scan for anymore people inside the room that the man had tried to exit from and found nobody else so he moved on. He turned the corner to find three guards outside a door, fortunately they had not seen him yet.

Harry fired off stunner at the one in the middle right before he shot an organ exploding curse at the guard on the left followed by a cruciatus curse at the guard on the right followed by a piercing hex.

The one in the middle was caught off guard and was stunned. The left guard managed to block unlike the guard on the right who got hit in the chest by the first curse and in the shoulder by the second, causing him to stumble back and fall on the ground. The guard on the left shot a trio of painful spells at Harry who blocked, ducked and dodged them before sending a cutting curse at the leg of the guard on the right when he tried to get up.

The guard on the left sent a cruciatus curse at Harry who blocked it by conjuring marble, Harry blasted the marble at the guard who ducked only to be hit by a cruciatus followed by a killing curse. No sooner than a second after that guard fell on the floor Harry shot a cutting curse at the throat of the guard on the right.

Harry walked past their bodies and into the next room, he opened the door to find a small pile of money along with some gold artifacts and four Libra guards.

"You are not getting your hands on anything here." One of them said.

"You think this is about money? No, I'm a bit more...unstable than your average criminal. No...this isn't about money." Harry said before he raised his wand and cast fiendfyre. The ferocious flames were as fast as they were deadly and quickly began engulfing the room and everyone in it. Harry turned back and walked out of the room, he grabbed the stunned Libra man by the leg and began dragging him away as the fiendfyre spread.

As far as Harry was aware every Libra soldier in the building was dead, if the building burnt down then so be it. But as it was he had better get out of here before reinforcements arrive.

* * *

"So...is it Libra you're focusing on?" Fleur asked Harry as everyone sat at the dinner table.

"Yeah but if I happen to run across some death eaters on the way then...less death eaters in the long run." Harry shrugged.

"There are only so few left anyway," Sirius said. "the numbers are lower than they've ever been. Honestly if someone told me years and years ago that one person could do this much on their own then I would not have believed them."

"I can't help but wonder how most of the Black family would feel knowing that it took a single half-blood to get rid of so many 'outstanding purebloods'." Bellatrix commented.

"Mother would have probably screamed the house down," Sirius smirked. "father would have probably hexed something and old grandad would have probably been working on a way to get Harry to join his side."

"Yeah," Bellatrix nodded in agreement. "my parents would have probably done the same as yours, but old grandad was a proper Slytherin."

"I think it's a good thing that I am not in Slytherin," Harry responded. "the place would probably be burnt down within a week if they were lucky."

"Harry, you know your obsession with fire is a little worrisome sometimes." Sirius replied.

"This coming from the dog animagus who constantly acts like a dog in human form." Delphi responded. "I've seen you chase a tail that wasn't even there."

"I was not trying to chase a tail," Sirius said in a tired voice. "I was simply trying to find a clothes tag."

"Sure you were." Harry said in a disbelieving voice. "Do you want a biscuit boy?" Harry said as he waved a plain biscuit in Sirius's face. "Do you want a biscuit?"

"Actually...yes." Sirius said as he plucked the biscuit out of Harry's hand and took a bite.

"Hey you weren't supposed to actually take it." Harry complained.

"Tough." Sirius grinned and shrugged before he popped the rest of the biscuit into his mouth.

"Ignore the old man," Fleur said as she handed Harry a different biscuit. "he can have his inferior biscuits, you can have a better one, here you go."

"Jammy dodger!" Harry cheered as he took it, he kissed Fleur on the side of the head. "That's why I love you." He smiled before he took a bite.

"You are welcome." Fleur smiled happily. The group continued eating and talking for several minutes.

"Okay, if you guys will excuse me." Harry said a short while later after he finished eating. "By the way," Harry said once he stood up. "do us a favour and stay away from the basement for a while."

"Why?" Delphi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a guest that I'm going to talk to for a bit." Harry said in a tone of voice that said 'do not ask more'.

* * *

"So how are you?" Harry asked as he entered the basement, in front of him was a small trolley with various equipment you might see in a surgery. Upon it was also a potion, a metal bat and a large knife. Past that trolley was a chair with a Libra man who was tied up. Next to it was Kreatcher who smiled as Harry entered. "Has our guest said anything?" Harry asked Kreatcher.

"No Master." Kreatcher shook his head. "Mask man has not said anything, Kreatcher has been waiting for lovely scar master to come." Kreatcher grinned, showing the side of him that came from spending so many years with the Black family. "The room has silencing charms master." Kreatcher added, letting Harry know that the others would not hear him.

"Hmm," Harry said as he walked forward and removed the Libra man's mask, revealing a brown haired man with a gag in his mouth. "how are you?" Harry asked as he slapped him on the face. "Listen to me, I want information on what Libra is planning. I want to know everything you know about Libra and one way or another I will find out. You understand me?" Harry asked as he removed the gag, as soon as he did the Libra man let out a blast of flames from his out that hit Harry right in the face. The man kept it up for several moments before he stopped. "Hmm, not bad." Harry said as he stood unaffected by the flames. "Now are you going to get to speaking or what?"

"_Die a painful death traitor!_" The Libra spat in French. "_You cannot understand me and even if you could I would not tell you anything!_" Harry for his part simply smiled and walked over to the trolley while Kreatcher looked very excited. Harry picked up the knife in his right and span it in his hand before it became encased in flames. He picked up the potion in his left hand.

"_I can understand you,_" Harry said in French as he walked over to the paling Libra man. "_and you will."_

_"I will not speak, no matter how much you to torture me." _He said, no he would not reveal anything to this traitor.

_"Yes, I know Libra is in the habit of teaching how to withstand torture, at least it use to. You see when the torture begins you will usually either break or die, that is how this usually works. However I prefer to be a bit more original than that. In my hand is a rather brilliant yet incredibly illegal potion, do you know what it's function is?"_

_"I am not here to play guessing games with you!"_

_"No, you are here to reveal information to me."_

_"I will not."_

_"Yes, you will, willingly or not. You see this potion in my hand is designed to break down occlumency barriers, unfortunately for you it also can cause severe mental damage. With this potion and some pain you will be unable to maintain your occlumency barriers."_ Harry said before he took the knife and slammed it into the man's leg, causing him to scream in pain. As soon as the man's mouth opened Harry quickly opened the potion bottle and shoved it into the man's mouth and forced as much down as he could before he pulled the bottle out and tossed it away before he covered the man's mouth with his hand and pushed him so the liquid could slide down. _"Last chance to speak before I go through with it, if you do then a quick and painless death, however if you do not speak now then you will not, I repeat not, be given another chance to speak. You will die either way and I will get my information either way, is it not better to do it in the quickest and least painful way?"_ Harry said, offering one last chance to the man if for no other reason than so Harry could feel better about it. He pulled the knife out, causing the man to hiss in pain.

"_Die in pain_ traitor!" The man yelled, he knew who he was talking to and he was well aware of what he was capable of. Harry Potter was a legend even in Libra, and not the boy-who-lived either, the legend came from the warrior that dared defy Libra and had killed so many of Libra's population on his own. He knew that if he stayed alive much longer then it was very possible for him to give in to the pain and surrender information. No, he could not do that. Fortunately he had his tooth, he just had to break it and kill himself.

Harry, sensing what the man was about to do, acted and struck the man right where Harry had pulled the knife out. The man's let out a yelp but did not get to do much beyond that as Harry had slammed the knife through one side of his mouth and out of the other. It had scratched his tongue but fortunately for him it had not cut through it. The man screamed in pure pain and agony as he currently had a knife stuck in-between his upper and lower teeth, meaning he was not only in an extreme amount of pain but that he also could not access his suicide tooth.

"_You are forgetting something," _Harry said as he let go of the knife, leaving it where it was, Harry flicked the man on the forehead. "_I know Libra, I was Libra, I know all the tricks. I have a suicide tooth as well. I do not care if you must die, but you will reveal what you know to me before you do." _Harry pulled out his wand and hit the man with the cruciatus curse, he ignored the man's screamed and turned to Kreatcher. "Kreatcher, I am going enter his mind." Harry said while still keeping the Libra man under the cruciatus curse, "while I do that it is your job to keep him under pain, that will make it easier for me to get the information I need."

"Kreatcher understands." Kreatcher smirked as he picked up the metal bat from the trolley and walked towards the Libra man.

"Wait," Harry said as he cast a spell on the man. "this'll make his skin more sensitive, at this point a simple flick will feel like a slap, stick to his arms and legs for now please Kreatcher." Harry said before he turned to the Libra man and grabbed him by his head so he could keep him still. "_I apologise but I did give you a chance to speak."_ Harry said before he dove into the man's mind, Harry decided to forgo subtly and delicacy seeing as it was probably less pain for the guy if Harry got this over with quickly, besides it was not like the man was going to still be alive after Harry left the room.

Several minutes later Harry exited the man's mind, just as he did he saw Kreatcher slam a knife into the man's knee, causing him to scream in agony. The man alternated between screaming and crying, both of which were muffled by the knife in his mouth.

"This is just sad now. I have my information so I'll just put you out of your misery" Harry said as he aimed his wand at the man, one killing curse later the Libra soldier was no longer in pain. "Kreatcher, do you know how to get rid of the body?"

"Oh yes master," Kreatcher quickly nodded. "Kreatcher has much experience on getting rid of bodies thanks to old masters and mistress."

"Well...isn't that lovely?" Harry said, having no idea what to say to that. "Just do it in a way where nobody else sees the body. Clean up here as well and you are not to mention this to anyone."

"Yes master." Kreatcher nodded before he started getting to work while Harry turned and left the room.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, next chapter we learn exactly what Harry had learnt from the Libra soldier. And before anyone asks I do actually have something planned here. I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 -

"Alright guys, I am off." Harry said.

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked, noting that Harry was dressed in what he usually wore for when he would end up fighting or killing someone.

"I got some recent information about something, and I am going to act on it. I'll try and be back by dinner." Harry said as he pecked Fleur on the lips. "See ya guys." Harry said before Shadow pulled him into the shadows.

* * *

Harry's information had caused him to end up in his current position, that position involved him standing in a warehouse, he was standing right next to one Libra soldier who was laying on the floor in a body bind while a bunch of other dead Libra soldiers were scattered around.

"Tell me what I want, pain stops, real simple." Harry said as he removed the Libra soldiers mask and out a gag in his mouth before the Libra soldier could use his suicide tooth. "However I know that you are not going to do that so I am just going to skip over the part where I ask nicely." Harry said as he pulled out a knife. Harry aimed his wand at the Libra man and shot a bone breaker at both of his feet and hands before he shot one more at the Libra man's collar bone.

Harry sat down on the chest of the Libra man who would have been making a lot more noise if not for the gag in his mouth. Harry twirled his wand in one hand and his knife in the other, when he stopped doing that the wands tip glowed red while the knife became covered in flames.

"Let's get started." Harry said.

* * *

Air Alpha currently found himself calmly sitting in a forest, he had opted not to use a chair and instead sit with his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he meditated. On his right was a boy who was sat in a cage, the boy was born into Libra just like many before him. The boy was also smart enough to know it would he better for him to stay quiet. Air opened his eyes and glanced around, he saw various Libra members standing around him.

The boy in the cage stayed as far away from Air and the other Libra soldiers as he could possibly get while stuck in the cage.

"I do apologise," Air said to the boy as he checked the time before he closed his eyes again. "but we will be waiting for a bit more." Air said, remembering that the boy was supposed to be moved an hour later.

"W...why are you doing this?" The boy asked, despite his attempt to sound brave the fear was evident in his voice. "I didn't do anything."

"No you did not," Air agreed. "this is more about your mother and father than it is about you."

"W...what?" The boy stuttered, not sure if had heard right. "Mum and dad?"

"Yes." Air replied. He was about to continue when the sound of screaming cut him off.

"What is that?!" The boy exclaimed, obviously alarmed.

"Not the best stealth but rather effective in striking fear into those that are less brave." Air said to himself. Air stayed quiet for several moments as the screams got louder and closer along with the sound of spell fire. Once the sounds had died down Air opened his eyes to find one dead Libra soldier in front of him, he glanced around and saw the other Libra soldiers with him were now dead as well. He looked forwards and saw one person standing a short distance away. "Greetings Mr Potter, how are you?" Air asked in a calm and conversational tone.

"I have been better." Harry said as he stood while wearing his mask over his face, Harry's eyes glanced around. There were plenty of trees that could be used as cover, rocks of varying sizes were scattered all around and could be used both defensively and offensively, there was a small lake of water a small distance behind him. Harry then looked towards the cage.

"Brings back memories?" Air asked as he slowly stood up.

"Bad ones." Harry said, remembering the times when he was the one inside a cage. Harry looked towards the boy, the boy looked about five or six years old. He wore a pair of black shoes, black trousers and a black shirt, Harry remembered wearing similar ones when he was put through training. The only noticeable feature was his short, brown and spiky hair. Harry could not see the boy's face, partly because he was also wearing a Libra mask and partly because the boy was trying to hide himself with his arms. "So...what is up with the kid?"

"I will answer that, but first why are you here?" Air asked.

"I took the time to get some answers out of your men." Harry replied.

"They betrayed Libra?" Air frowned under his mask.

"Not willingly if that is what you are worried about, no I made sure not to give your friends much of a choice."

"Hmm," Air hummed, wondering what Harry had done to be able to get information out of Libra soldiers. "and should I assume that your information brought you here?"

"Eventually, I had to go through a couple." Harry shrugged. "They mentioned transferring something but I did not think they were talking about a child." Harry said as he gestured to the boy. "I assume that there is something special about him, what is he like some naturally talented powerful magic user or something?"

"You mean like you?" Air snorted as he waved his wand. "No, not really."

"Mirrors?" Harry asked as several mirrors rose into the air before turning invisible.

"I would like my victory to be witnessed by everyone." Air replied.

"You know I find it odd, Libra was originally based on secrecy but now it's just showing up whenever it wants. Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well if you did not reveal us then we probably would not have." Air replied, though Harry could tell that that was not the only reason. "Now you asked a question about the boy," Air said as he gestured to the boy in the cage. "well why don't you go closer and take a look at him? You look at him and tell me why he is so special?" Air said and Harry could just tell the Air was grinning under his mask.

Harry thought about it, he had Shadow watching from the shadows and that would stop Harry from being caught by a surprise attack when he was not looking. Harry gave Air the briefest of nods before he walked over to the cage.

"Boy," Air said. "stop your cowering." Air ordered just as Harry stopped in front of the cage and kneeled down, though he kept ready to defend himself just in case. Call Harry paranoid if you want but he was not about to dismiss the possibility of this kid being someone under polyjuice potion or indeed actually being more dangerous than he looked.

The kid let out a small whimper before he stood up, with his head facing down. Harry took the opportunity to get a better look at the kid, he was thin and Harry could see marks and bruises on his hands. The kid looked up at Harry and as soon as he did Harry felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

Harry let out a small hiss, one which in turn caused the boy to shiver. Harry's hand went up to his mask, shaking all the way as it did so, Harry grabbed his mask and slowly removed it before putting it in his left hand. Harry's eyes were wide and his lower lip dangled slightly open as he looked at the boy who appeared to have frozen in place. Harry's right hand slowly reached into the cage and moved towards the boy, the boy had instinctively taken a step back but managed to stop himself before he went farther.

Harry's hand stopped just next to the boy's face, the boy flinched slightly but kept looking straight at Harry. Harry slowly allowed his fingers to touch the mask that the boy wore, he gently pulled it up and off, revealing the boy's face.

The boy had a thin face, a small cut on his lower lip, but that was not what attracted Harry's attention. No Harry's attention was brought to three things. The first was the burn mark on the boy's face, it was the exact same as Harry's, covering his left eye and all the area around it. The second thing that caught Harry's attention were the claw mark, however instead of three claw marks going diagonal like they did on Harry's face, the single claw mark on the boy's face went from above his right eye and ended just at his jaw. The third thing that Harry could not help but notice was the bright emerald green eyes that Harry had inherited from his mother Lilly Potter.

As Harry stared at the boy he only barely noticed his hand was now on the boy's cheek.

"D...Dad?" The boy whispered. "A...are you my dad?" He asked, hope in his voice only out matched by the hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Air said before Harry could respond. "he is."

"How?" Harry breathed out, it was impossible for him to have a child seeing as the only girl he had ever been with was Fleur and he was very sure that he had not gotten her pregnant. At first Harry was tempted to deny it, but he knew this kid was his son. It was not the face or even the eyes that told him, but he knew that it was definitely his son. Yet he still did not know how, it could not be Chloe's son, after all Harry had last seen her when he was six and after that he had only seen her recently, nowhere near enough time for him to have had a kid with her.

"That is a bit of a story." Air said in an amused voice. His amusement succeeded in pissing off Harry enough to snap him out of his daze. Harry shook his head slightly before he picked up the boy's mask and gave it to him.

"Stay still and put that on." Harry ordered. the boy did so but kept his emerald green eyes on Harry. "Listen to me now, I am going to do something that you can not see or hear, so you are going to turn around. I am going to use a spell on you that will make you go to sleep."

"B...but I..."

"Boy," Harry cut him off. "trust me. You will not want to see what is about to happen. Close your eyes, turn around and I will wake you up when it is over. I promise."

The boy, even when wearing the mask, looked extremely reluctant to do so. But he did so anyway, Harry was not going to believe that the boy did so simply because of Harry. Libra made it a habit for all of it's members to obey those with a higher rank. Harry gently hit the boy with a low powered stunner and quickly caught him before he could fall, Harry gently lowered him down on to the ground before he placed a silencing spell around the boy so the noise would not wake him and a sleeping spell to help keep him under sleep.

"Isn't that adorable?" Air mocked. Though Harry ignored him, he focused on Shadow who despite his best efforts was unable to penetrate the wards on the cage. "You have been a father for less than a minute and you are already tucking him in." Air added when Harry conjured a blanket and pillow and placed them so the boy could sleep more comfortably.

"I am not going to ask you any questions," Harry said as he stood up, it was true he wanted answers to many questions such as 'how the hell did he have a son?' but Harry was not going to ask them while knowing that pretty much everyone was watching on the mirrors. Harry walked away from the cage so when the fighting starts the cage would not actually be hit. "I am just going to kill you." Harry said as he put his mask on.

"I have no doubt that you will try." Air said as he moved so he was sat opposite him. "But you will fail, then you and your boy..."

"Leave...him...out of this." Harry interrupted.

"You are both Libra, there is no 'out of this'. Once Libra, always Libra." Air replied.

"Enough talk, let's just get on with this." Harry said before he jabbed his wand forward and shot a killing curse right at Air. Air ducked and waved his own wand, sending a high speed cutting curse at Harry.

Harry managed to block in time before he responded with his own cutting curse and followed up with a piercing curse, Air blocked both spells before firing off three quick cutting curses. Harry span out of the way of the first and fired a piercing curse as he ducked the second one and blocked the third, he then blocked a stunner and returned fire with his own which came just before he shot a blast of fiendfyre at Air.

The fiendfyre took the shape of a raven and charged towards Air, Air made no move to get out the way or even defend. He simply extended his arms out as if welcoming an old friend. The fiendfyre hit him like a train, soon he was no longer visible as he was surrounded by the hellfire flames. Harry flicked his wrist, cancelling the spell. Harry sniffed but did not move. This was a Libra Alpha, one who willingly just took fiendfyre, something told Harry that the fight wasn't quite over.

"Impressive." Air's voice echoed followed by the sound of clapping, moments later the fire disappeared, revealing Air who looked unharmed. "That wasn't bad. But I am not a simple omega, nor was I a fake like Earth, I am a true Alpha. I will not be dealt with so easily."

"You talk too much." Harry said, glaring at him from under his mask.

"Fine, let's get on with this then. Shall we do this the old fashioned way?" Air said, gesturing to his wand.

"The last time I agreed to that when fighting a Libra member she changed her mind and used one anyway." Harry replied.

"I am not like that filthy pretender, I am a true Alpha, I keep my word." Air said before he tossed his wand away. "I swear I will not use my wand until you use yours, nor will I use my spare wand." Air said as he pulled out a second wand and tossed that one as well. "I do not need them to beat you." Air said confidently, smirking under his mask.

"If I agree to it then you need to promise not to hurt the kid or let any other Libra soldiers that might arrive hurt him." Harry replied, knowing full well it was possible for Air to start making things harder for Harry by aiming his attacks at the boy during their fight.

"Hmm," Air said in an approving tone, glad that Harry realised that the boy could be a liability. "very well, I agree." Air said, Harry nodded in response before he tossed his wand by the cage. The meaning behind the act was not lost on either of them, it rather simply said that Harry would get his wand when he goes to free the boy from the cage. "Are you sure you want the boy though?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The reason the boy looks the way he does is rather simply because it was desired for him to be exactly like you." Air said, there was a certain amount of pleasure in his voice. Harry took a moment before realisation hit him.

"You didn't?!" Harry blurted out.

"Not really." Air shrugged. "The boy did not get his scars the same way you did, apart from one." Air trailed a finger down his mask, copying the mark on the boy's face. "Except, when the werewolf scratched him, it did a better job than it did with you. Your son is a werewolf Potter." Air said, grinning from under his mask.

"You...hurt...him?" Harry breathed out, his voice low and deadly.

"Not me personally." Air said with another shrug.

"I think killing you all won't be enough," Harry said, a laugh escaping his mouth. If anyone looked under his mask then they would see an evil smile that could be described as demonic. "no, not enough." Harry said, shaking his head, his green eyes narrowed and blazing with anger. "No, this is no longer about simply fighting you. It's no longer about fighting Libra, now...now it's about destroying you." Harry snarled as his hands were covered in fire.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Did it surprise anyone? I've had this planned for a couple of days now. Yes Harry is a dad! Can you believe it?! If anyone wants to suggest names then feel free, if not I might just have Harry copy Kratos and call him 'boy' constantly. If i am being honest then i will say that I have keep just imagining conversations between the two where Harry just calls him boy constantly. Before I continue I am just going to take a moment to respond to comments.

* * *

FantasticNovelLover : Yeah, that was what I was going for, brilliant scene, i am glad at least one person got it.

sujeeth12 : Thanks, my update schedule as of the moment is essentially whenever I have time as I have varying amounts of time to write each day. This chapter was supposed to be written and uploaded yesterday evening but I was busy most of the day and did not have time to finish it, I would have finished it this morning but then I once again was busy all day and was only able to finish this around eight at night. My next upload will be on my dark lord Potter story, then it will either be on my apex story or my Trickshot story, after that I plan to update my I'm not a hero v2 story.

But this is just what I have planned so far, plans can change.

Kakarot5478 : My thing with Minerva is I can easily go with her being a nice kind teacher who simply has faith in Dumbledore or I can go with her being a kiss ass. And I am a simple person, if I am portraying her negatively then she's going to be played negative hard. Same way if I was going to play her good. It's just how I prefer to do things.

The Pootamis : Thanks, it means a lot. If you mean do a story together then I feel like my answer is no (not trying to be rude or anything) as I prefer to write on my own time whenever I want and whatever I want, you know? I just like to chill in my room and just write whatever comes in my head. If you write then you'll probably understand what I mean. If you are interested in a Harry/Tonk's story then I am currently writing one called 'Apex'. But if you are referring to this story then know that I may possibly at some point in the future make a second version with a different pairing and with less Libra. Like a version where Harry was with Libra but they are not major players in the story.

magitech : Yeah, I know Libra is not really that good at the moment. If you reread then even Harry picks up on that, like when he battled Earth and talked about the original Libra. It'll come up again later in the story, i promise.

* * *

Alright I just want to say thanks for reading, and I want to wish people the best of luck with the coronavirus, hope it's not getting people down. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave a review.


	59. Chapter 59

Reviews:

tristian potter : Thanks, that means a lot.

plums : You're right, this isn't some end of novel fight. I know before I gave a rough estimate of when it could, end I didn't say that it would end with this chapter. As for fighting every Alpha, i might do that seeing as i have two different ways to take the story and i haven't decided which one yet. Plus even if i do make him fight every alpha, there are only three alphas and one is already dead so if he did fight this one then he'd only have to fight one more. Also could you perhaps consider the fact that i may have put the child in for a reason other than angst or to make thing harder for Harry? If it was all just to make things harder for Harry then i would have him lose an eye and become deaf.

Ironsct : Thanks. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 59 -

Harry rushed towards Air, his left hand flicked forward, sending a quick wind blade at him. Air lazily leaned his head to the side and avoided it, as soon as he was close enough Harry threw a right hook which Air easily ducked under, Harry followed up with a left jab which Air slapped away with his right hand before slapping Harry with the same hand, causing Harry to take a step back.

"Come on Potter." Air taunted. "I expected better."

Harry growled before he tried to attack Air with a roundhouse kick from his right leg, Air ducked under it but Harry didn't let his foot drop and instead pulled it back before trying to kick Air again, Air leaned back and caught his foot. Air pushed upwards and Harry flipped himself backwards to avoid falling on his back. As soon as Harry landed he ducked under a backhand and blocked an elbow before he shoved Air backwards. Harry tried to kick Air with his left foot, Air caught him once again but this time Harry quickly jumped in the air and kicked him in the head with his other foot, causing Air to stumble back.

"Was that better?" Harry asked as he got to his feet.

"It wasn't worse." Air responded before he charged at Harry.

Air jumped in the air and managed to throw two kicks before he landed, fortunately for Harry the kicks were all blocked. Air threw a punch, Harry quickly managed to lean his head to the side but also made sure to slap it away just in case, before Harry could respond with more he felt a sudden pain in his stomach and chest right before he was thrown backwards and landed on his back.

"Fuck." Harry hissed.

"What's the matter Potter? Too fast for you." Air asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Jut getting warmed up asshole." Harry said as he kipped up to his feet.

"You can't win you know." Air said.

"Try and stop me dickhead." Harry said before he fired two fireballs at Air.

"Is that about the werewolf?" Air asked, raising a wind shield that blocked them both. Air sent three wind blades at Harry, Harry jumped back and rolled to avoid them. Once he got back on his feet Harry blocked a wind blade with one of his own wind blades. "You think he is worth the pain and effort?"

"Just shut up!" Harry hissed before he ran forward, he and Air engaged in combat. The two exchanged punches and kicks at a speed that made it hard for viewers to keep up.

* * *

"H...how the hell does Harry have a kid?" Delphi whispered as she and the others watched on the screens, upon hearing that the mirrors were on the group had quickly rushed over to the ministry and were watching live along with everyone else who was in the area. Many people were already whispering and discussing how the boy-who-lived, super assassin, had a child. Not just a regular child, but a werewolf.

"Not a clue." Sirius admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"If he knew he would have told us." Bellatrix said.

"He didn't know." Fleur said in a soft voice. "His face, his eye, they don't lie to me. He didn't know." She said, her eyes along with everyone else's fixed on the screen. "I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"I know, that's the guy who took his foot last time, isn't he?" Delphi asked.

"Yes but that isn't the only type of pain that Harry could suffer today." Bellatrix replied.

* * *

One wind blast sent Harry flying through the air, high above the trees. Harry recovered as jets of flames shot out from his feet, Harry flew down spinning as he did so, sending a barrage of wind blades at Air. Air blocked them with a wind shield, while he was distracted Harry sent one wind blade to a tree branch. Harry followed up by shooting a couple of fireballs at Air while sending a small gust of wind to help direct the branch.

Air rolled out of the way of the fireballs, he heard the smallest of sounds and looked back just in time to avoid the branch. Air looked around, expecting an attack but it didn't come.

"Potter? Potter?!" Air shouted, looking around for Harry. He could not see him at all, a second later the sound of footprints alerted him to a danger from behind.

Air turned around to see Harry running towards him, Harry tackled him down to the ground. Harry threw several punches and elbows before Air managed to throw him off. Air and Harry kipped to their feet and kicked each other at the same time, sending themselves falling back to the floor. They kipped up again, Harry threw a left jab which Air deflected, Air quickly hit Harry with several knife hand chops before he sent Harry flying backwards with a wind blast.

Harry crashed into a tree but managed to stay on his feet, he looked up to see Air jump in the air. Harry stepped to the side and narrowly avoided getting his head hit, Air's knee struck the tree exactly where Harry's head was and managed to crack it. Harry grabbed Air by the hair before he could fall back to the floor and slammed Air down on the ground. Harry tried to stomp on Air's neck, Air moved and he had barely avoided Harry's foot.

Harry jumped back to avoid a leg sweep from Air, Air shifted to standing on his left hand and leg before he swung his right foot at Harry's head, Harry ducked and pushed Air from behind using his shoulder. Air quickly rolled back to his feet, he turned in time to block a jumping kick from Harry. Harry landed and the two reengaged in combat.

Air threw a high kick which Harry blocked and responded with his own, Air blocked it before trying to nail Harry with a spinning kick. Harry leaned back to avoid it, Air blocked a jab but was unable to stop Harry when he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Air's waist. Harry placed one hand on Air's hair and pulled at the same time as his other hand pulled on one of Air's legs, that in combination with Harry's bodyweight took them both to the ground.

Harry quickly threw as many punches and elbows as he could while Air covered up until he was able to push Harry off, a kick to the chest sent Harry back. Air kipped to his feet but Harry quickly tried to sweep his leg, Air jumped to avoid it but Harry quickly jumped to his feet just as Air landed and hit Air in the chest with a left forearm strike, Air leaned back to avoid Harry's follow up forearm strike and stepped back before blocking Harry's jumping knee.

Harry's fists became covered in fire, he threw a punch but Air jumped back and kicked off a tree which allowed him to flip over Harry. Air landed on his feet and threw a back kick which sent Harry back a few steps but Harry managed to stay on his feet, Harry threw a trio of fireballs which Air blocked as he turned around.

"Sir." A voice interrupted. Air and Harry turned to see a trio of Libra soldiers standing. The one in the centre held a letter in his hand, he tossed it upwards and Air used the wind to guide it into his hands. Air quickly opened the letter and began reading it, as if he wasn't just in the middle of a fight.

"Hmm." Air huffed before he walked away from Harry. "I guess our fight is over for now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Harry demanded. "What do you mean over?!"

"As much as I would love to kill you right now, I do have other things to do." Air said as he picked up his wand and back up wand.

"What?! That's it?!" Harry said with disbelief.

"Sorry if I have left you blue balled but I do have other things to do."

"What about the kid?!"

"What about him?" Air said dismissively. "It's you that Libra wants, the boy is nothing more than a failed experiment. We wanted to make another you, but the boy is a werewolf, not what we wanted nor what we intended for him to be. You can do whatever you like with him, consider it a peace offering of sorts. However I should warn you," Air said as he stopped alongside the other Libra soldiers. "I would hurry up and just accept our offer before we lose patience. After all, it probably doesn't help when we can get to you through others." Air said, glancing at the cage.

Harry growled as flames swirled around his arms, Harry roared before he thrust his hands forward and sent a fiendfyre level blast of flames out of his hands and towards Air and the other Libra soldiers. Several moments later Harry cut the flames, he looked to where he had hoped their burning bodies would be only to find nothing. Harry cursed under his breath before walking off towards the cage. Harry had no idea what was going through Libra's head at the moment, but decided he was too fucking tired to think about it and would simply ask them later before he rips off all their heads.

"Blue balled me, motherfucker." Harry said under his breath as he walked towards the cage, he picked up his wand and waved it, opening the cage. Harry waved his wand and cast several detection spells, it wouldn't be out of the possibility for Libra to place tracking charms on him or even other spells that could cause problems for Harry. Once he decided that it was safe enough he picked up the boy and dissepeared as Shadow pulled them both into the shadows.

* * *

Fleur and the rest arrived back in Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find Harry sitting in the kitchen, leaning back in his chair with his mask on the table next to him.

"I'm a fucking parent!" Harry said thrusting his arms out into the air. "Can I get a 'what the fuck?' please?"

"Harry," Sirius started. "it's..."

"Never mind, I'll do it." Harry said cutting Sirius off. "What the fuck?!"

"I don't really get how you could have a kid that old." Delphi said.

"If you think you don't get it then you should be glad you're not me because I don't get it!" Harry exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I am feeling so many emotions right now! It's so bad that I actually tried alcohol for the first time! It tasted like shit and I am never having it again but still!"

"Where is the kid?" Bellatrix asked.

"I've put him in my bed." Harry sighed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do here? Bellatrix! You know all about this shit, I'll wake the kid up and you can parent the shit out of him."

"Arry, calm down." Fleur said as she kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his. "You are in shock, you are surprised, you are not thinking straight."

"And you...you're right." Harry said as Kreatcher popped in with a potion. "Thanks," Harry said as he took the potion and gulped it down. "calming draught." Harry explained to the others when they gave him a questioning look.

"Should we go and check on him?" Delphi asked.

"No," Bellatrix said, beating out Harry by a second. "we don't know how stable the boy is yet."

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"Well when I first got to know Harry he had a habit of burning things when he woke up." Bellatrix explained.

"Sorry about that," Harry said apologetically. "anyway the kid should be fine for now. I'm going to let him sleep then tomorrow the first thing I am going to do is take him to hospital. By the way, the full moon was yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yeah, there should be plenty of time left until the next one." Sirius nodded. "I can set up a room for him to transform, when he does I can keep him company if you want." Sirius offered.

"Thanks," Harry nodded. "but you're not the only animagus here, I'll be in there as well."

"Fair enough, if Pettigrew could survive Moony as a rat then I am sure you can survive your son as a bird."

"What's his name anyway?" Delphi asked.

"Name?" Harry snorted. "First of all, I don't know since I haven't even known the kid for longer than half an hour. Second of all he probably doesn't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"He would be "Boy" or "Recruit" or whatever thing they can think of. Names are for people, and the boy is Libra. If he does not need to exist outside of Libra, then he doesn't, and thus isn't a person, now is he?"

"That's horrible!"

"They're assassins, I don't think that not naming a child is the worse thing they could do."

"How old is he?" Bellatrix asked.

"Again, I don't know for sure, I mean I can guess based on what he looks like but..." Harry trailed off and shrugged.

"But how does the boy even exist?" Fleur asked.

"I am glad you believed that I didn't know about this," Harry smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. "I was in no mood for more drama when I came back. As for how he exists, I have no idea. Experiment maybe?"

"Libra didn't seem all too fussed about losing him." Bellatrix noted.

"The alpha said it was because the boy was a werewolf, they wanted him to be exactly like me but they clearly messed up somehow and now he's nothing but a failed experiment." Harry scowled. "I am going to kill each and every one of them before I put their heads on spikes."

"You know that everyone knows that he is a werewolf now."

"As long as they remember that I am still more dangerous then they should be fine." Harry responded.

* * *

The next morning Harry walked into his room to find the boy sleeping snugly in his bed. Harry waved his wand to get rid of the sleeping spell in case it was still on him.

"Boy." Harry said in a soft voice as he gently shook him awake, Harry kept ready in case the boy would lash out and try to attack him. "Boy." Harry said once more. The boy did awake but he did not react how Harry originally thought he would, instead of attacking Harry the boy jumped back and tried to crawl away only to have his back crash into the headrest of the bed. Harry had to grab him by the arms before the boy did anything else. Harry, while glad that the boy hadn't tried to attack him, was still not very happy with the boy's reaction. "Breath." Harry said as the boy's breath was fast and heavy. "Breath." Harry repeated and the boy slowly managed to get his breath under control. "Good, are you okay?"

"Y...yes." The boy nodded. "My...mask?" He asked, wondering where his mask was.

"I have your mask, don't worry about that." Harry replied as he slowly let him go. "How old are you?" Harry asked.

"I...I'm six." The boy answered.

"Do you have a name?"

"I...I don't think so. I just get called 'Boy' or 'you'."

"Well I'll just call you the same until we pick out a name." Harry replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Y...yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Harry said with a slight shake of his head. "Come with me if you want to eat."

"A...are you my dad?" The boy asked before flinching, the flinch told Harry that the boy was expecting a strike of some kind.

"Apparently." Harry answered, he was about to walk off when he stopped and looked at the boy and a wave of confusion hit him. Was he supposed to grab the boy's hand and walk him? Let him follow? Was he supposed to pick him up? Harry decided he should probably go with the third option as he didn't quite know how the boy would react to the others. "Come on." Harry said as he slowly picked the boy up by wrapping his right arm around the boy's waist, Harry picked him up and the boy instantly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Would you prefer to walk?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that the kid might not like being carried around.

"I's fine." The boy mumbled.

"Come on then." Harry said as he walked out the door and towards the kitchen. "There will be other people here, they won't hurt you." Harry said but the boy didn't respond. "Hi guys." Harry said when he entered the kitchen. Harry felt the boy's arms tighten around his neck but didn't mention it. Harry walked forward and took his seat at the kitchen table where Kreatcher had left a plate of food for him and a smaller plate for the boy. "Eat as much as you can without being sick." Harry told the boy who was sat in his lap.

"Hi," Delphi said in a soft voice as she smiled at him. "I am your Aunt Delphi."

"A...Aunt?" The boy looked confused and glanced to Harry.

"There was nobody else up for the position." Harry shrugged as he began eating, the boy tentatively began eating from his plate as well.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius said. "My name is Sirius Black, I'm your dad's godfather. That sort of makes me your grand godfather if you like that."

"I'm Bellatrix," Bellatrix said, introducing herself. "I am..."

"She's your grandmother." Harry said to the boy, Harry sent Bellatrix a wink which earned him a bright smile. "And this is Fleur." Harry gestured to Fleur.

"Hello." Fleur smiled at the boy, on the one hand she was rather jealous that Harry's first child was not with her but she knew it was not the boy's fault anymore than Harry's. "I am happy to meet you."

"H...hello." The boy said before he quickly decided to focus on his food. Everyone, seeming to notice that the boy didn't seem like talking, decided to remain quiet for the remainder of breakfast.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't want to." Harry said a few minutes later when the boy looked like he was struggling to eat.

"S'rry." The boy mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Harry sighed as he pushed the plate away from the boy.

"What's his name?" Delphi asked.

"As of the moment, 'Boy'." Harry answered.

"Well that won't do," Bellatrix frowned. "we'll pick a new name for him now."

"Oh, how about Max?" Delphi suggested. "Or Derrick?"

"You know, I hear Sirius is a brilliant name." Sirius suggested, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"It was a name chosen by your parents and they're crazy as shit." Harry replied.

"Harry, don't swear in front of the kid." Delphi sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked. "It's not like he won't go through life without ever hearing a swear word."

"That's no reason to start him on them so young."

"If my kid is going to swear then he is going to learn when to do it and when not to do it." Harry replied. "Now back to names, you got any you like?" Harry asked the boy who quietly shook his head. Harry heard a small noise as Shadow landed in on Fleur's shoulder. "Do you like Shadow?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can't name the kid shadow." Sirius said, earning a glare from Shadow.

"Alright fine...what about...James?" Harry asked.

"After your dad?" Sirius smiled.

"I can't think of anything else." Harry said before turning to the boy. "Will James be alright?"

"J...ames? James?" The boy said, trying out the name on his tongue, a small smile appeared on his face.

"James it is then." Harry said. "Now if you all don't mind me and James are going to go to the hospital." Harry said before he stood up and carried James out of the room with him.

"They are so cute!" Delphi said once they were gone.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. Why did libra let Harry's son go? Find out soon.

Next chapter will have Harry and his son in public for the first time, surely that will go without problems.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	60. Chapter 60

Reviews:

Sparky She-Demon : To be explained.

Fleamont Pottter : Stop it, i will blush.

Kourtney Uzu Yato : Thank you

* * *

Chapter 60 -

Harry had magicked James up some clothes for him to wear, the boy was now wearing some red trainers, blue jeans, a blue shirt under a plain black hoodie. Harry had put on black trainers, blue jeans, and a grey shirt under a black hoodie.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked James, who did not answer him as he was still looking at his clothes. "James...James...boy." Harry said as he tapped James's shoulder, James's jumped before he turned and saw Harry. "Are you ready to go?" Harry repeated.

"Uh...yes...sir." James meekly nodded.

"Do not call me sir." Harry replied.

"O...ok...w...what should I call you?" He asked, shifting on his feet.

"I suppose...you can call me dad...or Harry if you want." Harry answered, wondering which one of the options the kid would go for.

"O...okay dad." James replied.

"Are you going to walk or should I carry you?" Harry asked.

"I...I can walk." James answered.

"If you are sure," Harry said as he held his right hand out. "grab my hand." Harry said, James did so and put his small left hand in Harry's. Shadow flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. "This is Shadow," Harry said, introducing Shadow to the wide eyed James. "he is going to take us to the hospital, you just stay calm and hold my hand and you will be fine, alright?"

"Ok." James nodded, his eyes still on Shadow.

"Close your eyes." Harry said, James frowned but did as he was told. "Open them." Harry said about two seconds later. James opened his eyes and blinked as his face took on a shocked look when he found himself no longer in Harry's room but instead outside St Mungo's hospital.

"Wow." James blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Shadow is a shadow raven, he can move through shadows." Harry explained just as Shadow flew off of his shoulder and flew away. "Come on." Harry said as he began walking forward, James hand was still in his own. Harry pulled his hood up, James who saw him quickly did the same thing.

As they walked into the hospital Harry kept his head on a swivel and looked around as much as possible, he was uncomfortable enough with lots of people, it did not help that there was a possibility of Libra or somebody else waiting for him here. Harry felt James slow down slightly, he glanced down at the boy to see he was also looking around but in his case it looked more out of fear. Harry sighed before he let go of James hand, James stopped immediately but before he could say anything Harry had picked him up by the waist, James arms instinctively wrapped around Harry's neck, once that was done Harry began walking again with James body relaxing ever so slightly.

The two soon found themselves waiting in a line of people at the receptionist desk, nobody in front of them looked back and nobody behind them could see their faces so that meant they had some free undisturbed time. Eventually Harry and James were able to get to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, how can St Mungo's help you today?" The bored woman at the desk asked without looking up.

"I want a healer to look at my son." Harry answered.

"What is wrong with your son?" She asked as she began filling out a form without looking up.

"I don't know if there is anything wrong with him, I want a healer to check if he is fine." Harry replied.

"Name and date of birth of the child?" She asked in a bored voice.

"My son's name is James and I don't know when he was born but he is apparently six."

"What?" The woman frowned as she looked up, her eye widened quickly when she saw who she was talking to. "Harry Potter!" She blurted out in shock, unfortunately her voice was very loud and now everyone was looking in Harry's direction.

"Could you please repeat that? I think if you made it the slightest bit louder then everyone in the country would be able to hear." Harry said in a dry voice as he pushed his hood up and glared at her.

"I...I'm sorry..." She stuttered out with more than a little fear in her voice.

"Well I would be very appreciative and much, much more forgiving if we could hurry this up." Harry replied in an impatient tone.

"Oh...right, right!" She said before she quickly began filling out the form.

"Can I help you lot?" Harry said to the room full of people who were still looking at him, they all quickly looked away.

* * *

Harry sat on a chair with James sat on his lap, both were waiting for a healer to come and see them. James was leaning his head on Harry's chest, he still had his hood up. If Harry had to guess then the kid was probably not happy with the attention from the people around him, Harry was at least glad that they had something in common as he was not really happy about it either. Everyone kept glancing towards them and quickly looking away before they could get caught.

Not that it mattered as Harry could still tell they were doing it.

"Are you bored?" Harry asked James, who jumped slightly when Harry unexpectedly began speaking. "I am bored, are you bored?"

"A little." James hesitantly admitted, unsure if he was allowed to say what he had just said.

"Hmm," Harry grunted. "the healer should be here soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are not going to want me to stay here for too long." Harry replied.

"Why?" James asked as he looked up.

"Because a lot of people think I am scary." Harry admitted. James was about to reply when Harry heard his name called by a nurse, Harry sighed and stood up while picking up James. Harry followed the nurse while still holding James. The nurse kept a certain amount of distance from Harry, not that he was complaining. Eventually they arrived in a healer's office, once they entered Harry took a seat opposite the healer with James sat in his lap.

"Uh...hi, hello Mr Potter." The healer said, doing an admirable job of hiding how he was really feeling while being in the presence of Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and ex-assassin. "I understand that you have come here to check your...son's...health."

"Yep, pretty much." Harry nodded. "I want you to check him and make sure he is alright."

"Okay, stand up please." The healer said to James, Harry gently lifted James onto his feet. "Alright, you may feel some tingly feelings but it won't hurt you okay." The healer said before he began casting some diagnostic spells.

* * *

"Well Mr Potter," The healer said. "your son has some problems that can be fixed with simple nutrient potions, I have seen evidence of broken bones but thankfully they have been fixed perfectly. However, I am sorry to say that your son is indeed a werewolf." The doctor paused, waiting for the inevitable outburst that would usually follow.

"Okay." Harry shrugged. "Anything else?"

"You...do not seem too concerned with the fact that your son is a werewolf." The doctor noted, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Doesn't really matter to me and like I asked, is there anything else?"

"Um no, not really. Actually just wait there a moment." The healer said as he began writing out a prescription. "Just take this downstairs and they will give you a collection of potions, the instructions will come with the potions. Keep him on the nutrient potions for about two weeks."

"Thanks." Harry said as he took the prescription from him.

"Unfortunately you will have to buy the wolfsbane potion and I doubt there are many in stock so you would likely have to wait for a while." The healer added in an apologetic manner.

"That's fine, thanks." Harry said as he stood up and picked James up. "We will be off now." Harry said before they left. "You alright little man?"

"Hmm, yeah." James nodded.

"Good, we will get the potions and have Shadow take them back home, you and me are going to buy you some clothes."

"Clothes?" James asked.

"We are only going to buy you something to sleep in and something to wear in the day, tomorrow we will go shopping again with the girls, they know clothes better than me." Harry replied.

"But...can't you magic more clothes?" James asked.

"Not permanent one's." Harry replied. "That means one's that won't disappear." He added when James looked confused.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter." A voice called, Harry stopped and saw a pudgy looking small man in a green suit with blonde hair slicked back. The man walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. "Mr Potter, I am Alan Bridle, I work for the ministry."

"Good for you mate," Harry said in an uncaring voice. "but if you don't mind then I will be off."

"Mr Potter wait, I am here to talk to you about your son. He is a werewolf."

"I am well aware, what is your point?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well...it is just that he must register himself with the ministry." Bridle replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is a law, he must be registered with the ministry, you have a month left to do so."

"And what happens if I don't?" Harry asked in a challenging voice.

"Then you will suffer the consequences, I do not really see the problem here Mr Potter. I understand that he is your son but werewolves are barely human and you could..." Mr Bridle never got to finish what he was saying because Harry hit him in the face hard enough to break his nose and send him down on to the floor.

"Don't insult my son," Harry said, glaring at him. "watch your mouth before I watch it for you." Harry said before he walked off. It was several moments later when Harry noticed that James was looking at him with a look that looked a lot like awe and disbelief to Harry. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothin'." James mumbled as he looked down.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Harry said as he and James arrived in a muggle clothes shop, he figured that it would be better to try and shop in a muggle place as they were far less likely to know who he was. Sure they would stare at his face and James's as well but that would be it, Harry wished he could put on a glamour but cursed scars do not stay hidden under glamour's and even if they do it is never as long as the user intended so it was safer to not use one instead of having one possibly stop working in the middle of a conversation.

Harry scanned the shop, he was glad that it seemed mostly empty, there were a couple of customers but not too many. Harry noticed one worker organising some clothes, she looked close enough to Harry's age.

"Do you have any clothes preferences?" Harry asked James, who looked slightly confused. "Never mind." Harry said. "Listen, in this shop if anyone asks then you say that I am your big brother, okay."

"Brother?" James asked.

"Yeah, they will ask too many questions if we tell anyone that I am your father so in here I am your brother, understand?" Harry looked at James who frowned before he nodded. "Good." Harry nodded back before he walked up to the female worker. "Hello, excuse me." Harry said and she turned around.

"Uh yes...can I help you?" She asked, giving him a suspicious look. Harry quickly realised why, after all he and James both had their hoods up and he was sure that he looked a bit shifty.

"Um hi..." Harry paused and looked at her name tag. "...Ashley, I need some clothes for my brother here and I would really appreciate it if you could help me out because I do not really have any idea what I am doing."

"Sure...um...do you two want to take your hoods off?" Ashley asked.

"Not really." Harry sighed before he removed his hood, Ashley gasped when she saw his face and it was not helpful when James removed his hood a second later.

"What?!" She blurted out as she looked at them. "How the..." She trailed off, words seeming to fail her.

"It is a bit of a story, but let us just say that our last guardians were not really very nice people." Harry said.

"Oh my god," She said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry."

"It is fine, but can we please just get on with this?" Harry asked.

"Right, I am sorry, um...you said he needs new clothes?" She asked, recovering nicely.

"Just something for him to sleep in today and something for him to wear tomorrow at day time," Harry replied. "tomorrow my girlfriend is going to come shopping with us because she will more than likely know more about clothes than me."

"You have a girlfriend?" Ashley blurted out before she could stop herself. it did not take a genius to work out that she was surprised someone with Harry's face could get a girlfriend.

"Do customers have to tip shop workers?" Harry asked.

"Um...not really..." Ashley said as she realised that she might have been offensive.

"Great, don't expect one." Harry replied. "Now some clothes please."

"Oh I am sorry, alright, just wait there." Ashley said apologetically.

About ten minutes later Harry had some clothes for James to wear along with some 'Batman' Pyjamas.

"By the way," Ashley said to Harry as he was about to leave. "I am sorry if I...if I was offensive earlier. I...I didn't mean to...you know..."

"I know." Harry replied. "And it's fine, goodbye." Harry responded.

"Um...goodbye, feel free to come again." She said as Harry left.

* * *

The next day Harry and Fleur took James out to shop for clothes, though Fleur insisted that they go to the same muggle shop that Harry had gone to yesterday. Apparently she had taken it as a personal offence that somebody had thought that her 'Arry' could not be considered attractive enough to have a girlfriend. Fleur did not actively do anything, there was no need after all since her mere presence had left Ashley pretty much gaping and in disbelief.

Harry meanwhile just stood next to Fleur and failed to hide a smirk as she looked through clothes for James while pretending that she had not noticed anything. Harry was glad that Fleur seemed to not hold any bad feelings against James, in fact it was her who suggested allowing James to sleep in their bed yesterday. She and Harry both agreed that the kid looked pretty cute in his 'Batman' pyjamas.

It was several shops later before Fleur finally decided that she had a sufficient amount of clothes for James, which was good as Harry was starting to get bored while James looked extremely uncomfortable under all of the attention he was getting from Fleur.

"We are back." Harry called when he, Fleur and James arrived in Grimmauld place. Harry held the bags while James was holding onto Fleur's hand, Harry guessed that Fleur had used her allure in a calming manner to help James be comfortable around her.

"We're over here Harry." Bellatrix's voice called. Harry and the other two walked in the direction of the voice.

"Hi guys." Harry said as he entered the room but did not say anything more as he noticed who else was in the room. "Delphi, can you and Fleur take James and these bags upstairs please?" Harry asked in a calm voice, Fleur nodded and walked James out of the room while Delphi paused for a moment before she got up and took his bags and left. "What do you want Lupin?" Harry asked in a cold voice.

"Harry, I just wanted to come and talk to you." Remus said as he raised his hands in a 'I do not want any trouble' gesture.


	61. Chapter 61

Reviews:

Sujeeth : I estimate about ten to twenty chapters left, give or take a few. Could be slightly less, could be slightly more depending on how I write it.

bring the money : I do have a reason for the kid existing other than to make things more emotional for Harry.

Azazel of the Darkness : I didn't think that Kratos, god of war and slayer of greek gods, would be parental either but he went to hell to save his son from a deadly sickness, the Punisher is a killing machine and he loved his kids, John Wick was a killing machine and he loved his dog (not the same but it counts). As for Harry he understands the kid as he is essentially what Harry could have become if he did not go the fighter route.

* * *

Chapter 61 -

"Well I am really busy Lupin so please hurry up and tell me what the fuck you want." Harry said as he crossed his arms and started at the man in front of him.

"I...I had heard about your son," Lupin spoke, he was a bit worried about Harry going crazy and paused to see that Harry was making no moves to attack him so he decided to continue. "I am sorry. It...it could not have been easy for you to discover you had a son."

"It was not but I will handle and deal with it." Harry calmly replied.

"Hmm, well...your...your son is why I came here actually." Remus admitted.

"I figured as much, what do you want with him Lupin?"

"Harry, first of all I feel like I should point out that now everyone knows that he is a werewolf he will have to register with..."

"I know," Harry cut Remus off. "I had taken the boy to the hospital yesterday to get him checked out and give him when some greasy asshole called 'Alan Bridle' walked up to us and said that I have to register him with the ministry within a month or else, stupid prick."

"Hmm," Remus looked like he was about to agree with Harry but stopped himself from saying so. He was quite familiar with the man, at least by reputation, Bridle and Umbridge were both big supporters of the pureblood movement and looked down on anything and anyone that would not be considered to have pureblood. Personally Remus felt that if Bridle did not be careful then it was likely that he would end up just like Umbridge. "you...your son...does he have a name?" Remus asked.

"I have named him James." Harry answered.

"James?" Remus repeated in a soft voice. "You have named him after your father I am guessing."

"Maybe I did, maybe, I didn't, now what do you want Lupin?" Harry asked in an impatient voice. Remus, who was smart enough to understand the dangers that could come with a pissed off Harry Potter, decided to speed things up and get directly to the point.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk about your son." Remus said. "I...I was wondering what your plans are with him."

"My plans?" Harry repeated, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"He is a werewolf, what do you plan to do with him?"

"I don't have any plans."

"I...when I was younger a member from an organisation in France contacted me," Remus replied, "it is an organisation that looks after young werewolves, at the time I had refused because I wanted to go to Hogwarts. But...if...if you want then I can contact them and see if they are willing to take your son in."

"He is not going anywhere," Harry said, glaring at the old werewolf. "I am not abandoning him because he is a werewolf."

"Harry they could help keep him protected and..."

"No they could not because if Libra ever decides that they want to kill him then he will be safer at my side, besides I know which organisation you are talking about. The 'sanctuaire de loup' right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus nodded, a small look of surprise appeared on his face. "how do you know about it?"

"Because Libra has gotten plenty of recruits from there," Harry explained, shocking Lupin. "they see the value in werewolves and unlike Britain they do not feel like they are above werewolves, or at least most of them don't."

"You mean Moony could have been a member of Libra?" Sirius blurted out with disbelief.

"I doubt it," Harry snorted. "they would only take a few werewolves, the violent ones that like fighting, they have no interest in tame wolves, except perhaps young ones without family that can be trained." Harry explained before turning back to Remus. "James stay's here with us." Harry said in a firm voice.

"Very well," Remus nodded. "about his transformations, I know a person who can supply you all with wolfsbane at half the price that they are sold," Remus said as he pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Sirius since he was the closest. "What are you guys going to do about when he transforms?"

"We're going to set up a room for the kid." Sirius replied. "I was thinking of keeping him company."

"Hmm," Remus smiled as he remembered Sirius also spending time with him during his own transformation. "that's good, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help him."

"We will tell you if we anything," Bellatrix said, "is there anything else you want?" She asked, keeping her voice as polite as she could. On one hand she was rather pleased with him trying to help but on the other hand she still didn't like him, nor could she easily forgive all that he had done.

"Um...no, no, not really." Remus said, it didn't take a genius to realise that he was less than welcome here. "I...I guess I will be going now. if you ever need me then just send me a letter I guess."

"Got it, Sirius do us a favour and walk him out." Harry said.

"Uh...right, come on Moony." Sirius said and walked out of the room with Moony following him.

"That was nice...I guess." Bellatrix commented to Harry once Sirius and Remus were gone.

"Hmm." Harry grunted, "I am going to go check on James." Harry said before he left the room and walked up to his room where he heard the sound of talking. He opened it to find Delphi and Fleur sitting on his bed and looking at the clothes they had brought while James sat nearby with a red face, likely from embarrassment. "You guys alright?" Harry asked, attracting their attention.

"Yeah, just looking at the clothes that you guys brought." Delphi replied.

"I just trusted Fleur's judgment." Harry said honestly.

"And it was smart of you to do so," Fleur smirked before she looked at James. "he looks so cute in his new clothes."

"Stop it, your embarrassing the boy." Harry rolled his eyes as James's face turned red.

"He's cuter than you were at his age," Delphi said. "he doesn't burn everything in sight either."

"Do not tempt me." Harry replied.

"What did Lupin want?" Delphi asked.

"He just wanted to talk about the boy," Harry said as he gestured to James. "I will tell you guys later."

* * *

"Do I have more children?!" Was the first thing Harry blurted out when he entered the kitchen the next day. Sirius and Bellatrix, as the only people in the kitchen, simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um...you might want to explain pup." Sirius suggested.

"Do...you guys...think I have more kids?" Harry asked in a slow and irritated voice.

"Harry, sweetie, where is this coming from?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well...if...if James exists then I have a child and as far as I am aware he does exist and I have not been hallucinating for the last couple of days, but if I have a child without my knowledge then does that mean I could have more? Does that mean that right now James has a brother or sister somewhere?" Harry asked, looking very worried. Bellatrix and Sirius quickly caught onto what he was saying.

"I...I don't know," Bellatrix said in a soft voice. "maybe you do...maybe you don't, if I had to guess then I would say that James is probably your only one."

"Yeah but he might not be," Sirius replied. "think about it, if they are so willing to let him go then maybe they have another kid, like a backup, so they threw James away when he turned into a werewolf and failed at whatever experiment they planned."

"Yeah but we do not know how exactly James was made," Bellatrix replied. "all we know so far is that it wasn't the usual way that kids were made, so depending on the method they could either have a lot of kids or James might have been the only one that they were able to make."

"Have...have you asked James?" Sirius asked Harry.

"No," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I will ask the kid when he wakes up but I think I might just go the simpler way."

"And what is that?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am going to read his mind, find out what he knows and start hunting down some Libra assassins." Harry replied.

"Harry you can't read his mind!" Sirius protested.

"Actually I can, I do know legilimency." Harry replied. "I am not going to do it without his permission," Harry added when Sirius and Bellatrix looked like they were both about to object. "Snape tried to rape my mind, I am not about to do the exact same thing to my son. I will sit the kid down, feed him some nice breakfast and then I will ask his permission, if the boy says 'yes' then I quickly get all the information I need out of his mind as fast I can possibly get it without hurting him, if not then I simply ask him for it."

"What if he does not know anything important?" Bellatrix asked.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat," Harry replied. "if I can't get the information from him then I will get my information from Libra."

"Harry, I don't think that they are willing to give you anything." Sirius pointed out.

"Who said it would be willingly?"

* * *

As everyone sat down for breakfast, Harry calmly ate his food while he waited for James to finish eating. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as James barely ate a sufficient amount of food, Harry understood why. When Harry had left Libra he had hardly ate any more than he had to, it had taken him a long time to be able to get used to the idea of eating whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Harry also remembered that he had to get used to having a variety of clothes, and going to the toilet whenever he wanted instead of when he was allowed to, he had also had to get used to sleeping in a bed, and not burning everything. It was at this moment that Harry remembered how he was a pretty fucked up kid.

"I'm done." James said in a quiet voice once he had finished his food, his words pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Harry saw that James was about to get off of his chair and stopped him from doing so by placing a hand over James's chest, James looked at Harry with a large amount of confusion mixed in with a small amount of fear. It was clear that the boy was wondering if he had done something wrong, or more accurately if he had done something that was worth punishing.

"You are not in trouble," Harry said as he removed his hand. "I need to ask you a question, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What?" Delphi blinked, not sure if she heard right.

"Arry?" Fleur asked, wondering why he had asked James about having a brother or sister but it then quickly dawned on her why, if James existed then it was possible for Harry to have more kids, after all he did not even know or think he could have had a child yet James's very existence proved that fact wrong. Fleur glanced at Delphi and saw the realisation appear on her face as she too realised why Harry was asking that important question.

"Well?" Harry asked James who had not yet answered. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry repeated.

"I...I don't think so." James said, looking deep in thought.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, while he did not think that James was being dishonest, he also knew that the kid was still a kid, Harry was not sure exactly how much about the real world the kid understood, he also did not know how much knowledge the kid had in general. He did not know how the kid viewed things. It was possible that what Harry saw as an obvious red flag James could see as something that must be normal. "listen to me, I need you to do me a favor, I want to read your mind."

"What?" James blurted out in confusion. "Read my mind?"

"Yes, I am not going to read all of it, I just need to know a few things that you might have seen when you were in Libra." Harry explained. "I just need to take a quick look, please James, it could help me a lot."

"Uh...um...okay, okay." James nodded slowly.

"Great," Harry smiled at him, James gave a small smile back, he was because he felt he must have done something right if it made his dad smile. "I will try and be quick, but I want you to remember one thing."

"What?"

"If anyone apart from me ever asks you if they can read your mind then I want you to punch them in the nose and kick them between the legs, understand?"

"Uh...yeah." James nodded, a bit unsure about what his dad was saying but his dad clearly knew better than him.

"Should we be stopping that particular piece of advice?" Sirius whispered to Bellatrix.

"Nah, I completely agree with it." Bellatrix whispered back.

Harry looked into James's mind, though he was careful about making sure he did not harm James in any way. Harry spotted several memories of Libra, he felt his blood boil with anger as he saw them try to recreate himself through James, even going so far as to try and give him the exact same scars, even though they didn't give him it in the exact same way. It was several moments as far as the outside world was concerned before Harry had finally existed James's mind.

"That felt weird." James shivered slightly.

"Sorry," Harry apologised, while mentally noting that James must have some natural skill in the mind arts if he was able to actually feel anything at all seeing as any regular person would not have been able to, before he stood up. "you can spend today hanging out with everyone else, I will be busy." Harry walked off and out of the room. Fleur got up and walked after him, she followed Harry up into his room just in time to see Shadow fly off of his shoulder and disappear into Harry's shadow.

"Arry, are you okay?" Fleur asked.

"I will be fine." Harry said as he pulled out his skull mask.

"Are you going to..."

"Yes." Harry said, cutting Fleur off. She nodded, he did not really have to say what he was going to do.

"You did not like what you saw." Fleur said, it was not a question.

"Am I that obvious?" Harry said with a humorless laugh.

"I don't know if it is obvious for other people, but it is for me." Fleur walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I understand you, I know when you are upset, when you are happy, I know you."

"And I love you for it," Harry smiled at her for a second. "they hurt him, just like they hurt me."

"You care for him."

"I don't know why."

"Because he is your son."

"I don't understand why that means I automatically care for him." Harry admitted.

"But you do, and that means you will do anything for him." Fleur smiled. "Maybe later when you come back I can explain to you all the lovely details and emotions you are feeling."

"You are a bloody angel," Harry kissed her on the lips, "a bloody beautiful angel," Harry kissed her once more. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the best," She said as she kissed him. "and I just try to beat that, now go and for my sake, and your sons, please come back safely."

"I will do my best." Harry smirked.


	62. Chapter 62

Reviews:

Kourtney Uzu Yato : Thanks, you too.

Hank1967 : Stay tuned to find out.

Sujeeth : Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 62-

"Hello," Fleur said as she entered Harry's room to find James sitting on Harry's bed. "how are you?"

"I...I'm fine." James nodded to her. "W...where is my dad?" He asked, starting to get used to the idea of asking questions without getting punished.

"Your daddy is...gone to work." Fleur said after a short moment of thinking how to word it properly. "He will be back as soon as he can." Fleur said as she sat down next to him. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

"I'm fine." James said quietly as he looked down on the floor.

"Okay but you can tell me if you do get hungry," Fleur replied. "I...I was wondering if you liked your dad?" Fleur asked, James's head snapped up so he as looking at her.

"W...what?"

"Do you like your dad?" Fleur asked, "I know you have only spent a little time with him but do you like him?" James looked thoughtful for several moments before he finally nodded.

"Y...yeah," James said. "he is nice to me but everyone at Libra said that dad was a traitor." James said, it took considerable effort from Fleur to stop herself from frowning the way she did whenever someone even dared to imply an insult against her mate.

"Your father was not a traitor, Libra might think he is but he is not. After all they did not ask your father if he wanted to be a member of Libra, they tried to make him. That was not right of them."

"They said that if dad was not a traitor then he would be Libra's best." James replied.

"He probably would be, but which do you think is more important, your dad being happy or Libra being happy?" Fleur asked.

"Uh...Libra?" James guessed but the look on Fleur's face made him reconsider. "Um...dad? I...I..."

"You do not know?" Fleur asked softly.

"I'm sorry." James murmured.

"It is fine, can I tell you something important? If your father had to chose between Libra or you then Libra would lose." Fleur said, James looked at her with pure disbelief. "It is true." She added upon seeing his look. "Your father has already chosen you over Libra."

"But...but why?" James asked, his eyes were teary but his voice and face easily fit into the confused category. "He...he doesn't even know me..."

"Because you are his son and he cares for you." Fleur said as she slowly and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, being careful to not alarm him, she pulled him into a one armed hug. "He cares for everyone in this house, he would fight Libra for everyone in this house."

"But how can he beat Libra?" James asked, sounding very confused, after all Libra was an army right.

"Personally I think it would be harder for Libra to beat him." Fleur replied with a smirk. "Now let's go down to the kitchen to get you something to eat." She said as she stood up and held out a hand.

"But...but I said I wasn't hungry." James protested.

"I know what you said but I think you look hungry," Fleur said as she gestured to her hand. "just try and eat a little, that's all I am asking." James hesitantly extended his hand and placed it in hers before standing up. Fleur smiled at him and the two walked out of Harry's room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld place and landed in his room thanks to Shadow, his left hand was on the left side of his mid section, trying to alleviate some of the pain. He aimed his wand at the area where the pain originated, he lifted his shirt to reveal a stab wound, he was simply thankful that the knife hadn't got it in too deep. Water shot out of his wand and Harry grimaced in pain as he felt the water sting his open wound, however he endured it long enough for the wound to heal completely.

Shadow flew onto his shoulder and affectionately rubbed his head against Harry's head.

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "you too buddy." Harry said as he raised a hand and stroked him. After a minute or so of relaxation Harry stood up and walked out of the room while Shadow stayed and settled on his perch, Harry walked down to the kitchen, he was about to open the door when he heard the sound of laughter. He slowly opened it and saw James sitting on his chair and giggling along with Fleur who sat next to him. A smile appeared on Harry's face before he could even consider stopping it. "Hi guys." Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Arry." Fleur smiled and walked over to kiss him on the lips while James instantly stopped laughing and sat up straighter.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Harry commented as he sat down at the table. "I am glad," He added, mostly for James's sake. "would have been really awkward if you two did not get along."

"You need to eat," Fleur said to Harry as she levitated a plate of food over and guided it so it landed right in front of Harry. "I hope you enjoy it."

"You are going to make me fat." Harry half-heartedly complained.

"You burn it off anyway." Fleur countered.

"Fair enough." Harry said as he began eating. "Are you two hungry?"

"We have eaten," Fleur said, smiling at his concern for them. "unless James would like some more?" She offered to James who politely shook his head to say no. "Arry," Fleur said to Harry. "I was thinking that perhaps James would benefit from having a pet." Harry paused, the spoon in his hand was halfway between the plate and his mouth. Harry slowly put it down and looked between Fleur and James before he settled on Fleur.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Well you have Shadow." Fleur reminded him.

"Shadow is not a pet," Harry replied. "he is basically my brother."

"Yes, and don't you think James could benefit from such a relationship?" Fleur raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry looked at her for several moments before he turned to James who squirmed under his gaze.

"If you get a pet then you will look after it," Harry said to James. "you will feed it, you will care for it, you will clean after it. If I have to then I will show you how to do it but I am not going to do it each and every time, understand?" Harry said, his voice somewhere between soft and firm.

"Y...yes." James nodded.

"I will get you one tomorrow then." Harry said before he turned back to his food, he pretended not to notice the slight upward curve of James's lips just like how he pretended not to notice the giant smile on Fleur's face.

"T...thank you." James said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Thank your stepmom." Harry said as he gestured to Fleur who gasped in surprise and shock, she looked at him with teary eyes. "What?" Harry shrugged. "You basically are." Harry found himself taken by surprise as Fleur quickly rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"James has been given his own room so you are going to be rewarded tonight!" Fleur whispered in a seductive voice in his ear, though she managed to make sure that it was low enough for James to not hear. She suddenly stood up and winked at Harry. "Good night James." She kissed James on the forehead before walking past Harry. "I will be going to bed." She said but Harry found it rather hard to miss out on what she really meant.

Later that night after James had been left in his room Harry had returned to his own room only to find a naked Fleur, sitting in his bed and covered by the bed sheets.

"Arry," She smiled at him as she threw a book away. "mama is getting lonely." She smirked at him. As Harry closed the door and placed the silencing and locking charms on, he realised two very important things. The first being that the love of his life could now or at least was going to be considered a 'Milf', the second being that he found that he liked 'Milfs'.

* * *

Harry was sat high up in a tall tree, he was in a beautiful forest with bright green grass and giant trees. Harry was wearing his black dragon hide boots and trousers, a black shirt, black knee and shin pads along with elbow pads and finger less gloves. He held his Libra mask in his right hand and glanced at it for a second before looking back,Harry's focus was more on the small wooden house he was currently looking at and the target that he saw come out of the house, Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir Greyback: werewolf, death eater and secret Libra member. Harry's left hand absently went up and stroked the claw marks on his face.

From the memories that Harry saw when he read James's mind he saw that Greyback was the one who gave James the scars on his face, he supposed that Libra found some amusement from having both father and son maimed by the same werewolf. Personally Harry did not see the hilarity of it and he did not share their amusement at all.

Harry had already been here for about half an hour, time he spent checking the place and the wards. He checked for traps, he did not find any, he checked the wards and found standard wards including one that would stop Shadow so Harry made sure to leave his faithful friend at home, but there was something odd and he could not help but notice that there were no wards to block portkeys.

Harry placed his mask on and transformed into his animagus form before he flew down and landed in front of the house, Greyback saw him and grinned, showing off his sharp yet yellow teeth.

"Potter," Greyback said. "I have been expecting you. I suppose you are here about that little mutt of yours, or maybe you finally want to get back at me for your own face, which is it?"

"Both," Harry answered. "I am done playing, I am not letting death eaters or Libra hurt anymore of my family."

"Aw, how adorable." Greyback cooed in a baby voice before he barked out a laugh. Before Harry could respond the sounds of portkeys echoed as nine other Libra men portkeyed in and were now standing alongside Greyback. "Meet my pack, all werewolves, you really think you have a chance against us?" Greyback said confidently, after all they were not just trained Libra soldiers, but also werewolves which meant they were tougher and stronger than the average person plus they were far more resistant to spells.

"Yeah, I do actually." Harry smiled from underneath his mask, if they could see his smile then they would be more than a little bit worried. "Because I have something really special planned for you." Harry said as he rolled his shoulders and tilted his head.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"There is no earthly way of knowing, which direction we are going." Harry whispered to himself.

"Eh?" Greyback frowned, not quite hearing Harry but hearing just enough to know that he said something. "What did you say?"

"There's no knowing where we're rowing," Harry continued. "or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing?" Harry said, his voice increasing in volume.

"Shut him up!" Greyback yelled to his pack, he did not know what Potter was doing but he very easily remembered him saying those words before he escaped Libra the last time. Greyback and his pack removed their wands and fired at Harry who apparated out of the way, while the wards stopped him from apparating in and out of the area they did not stop him from apparating within.

"Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing." Harry continued as he stomped on the floor and a thick wall made from the ground rose up and defended him against more spell fire. "Are the fires of hell a-glowing?" Harry said as the wall crumbled. "Is the grisly reaper mowing?! Yes!" Harry blocked several spells before dodging the rest. "The danger must be growing, for the rowers keep on rowing!" Harry said, voice slowly rising, Harry shot a bright light out of his wand to blind them before he fired a sound attack which caused them all to cry out in pain and cover their ears. "And they're certainly not showing...any signs that they are slowing!" Harry yelled as he ended the attack, Harry's head tilted back as he let out a primal roar as his body was covered in flames for several seconds before they disappeared. Harry looked towards the werewolves and growled.

"What...what are you?!" Greyback gasped, taking a step back before he even realized that he moved. His werewolf instincts were in overdrive, screaming several things, mostly the word 'RUN!'. He felt his body freeze in shock and horror, he could barely move, his wolf side was usually unafraid, not willing to back down against anything but now...now its fear was spreading into his body.

"Why should I bother answering the questions of a dead man?" Harry aimed his palm at the werewolves, a large burst of flames shot out and charged towards them.

* * *

**Fenrir Greyback killed by Harry Potter!**

The headline of the daily prophet said, many people including Greyback's victims were beyond happy that the mass murdering werewolf was dead. They all read how Harry Potter had brought in Greyback's dead and burnt body and collected the bounty that was placed on Greyback's head by the Ministry. Many people read the newspaper that day, including one werewolf who was sat in a cottage. He dropped his tea in shock, spilling his tea on his trousers and his wool cardigan.

Remus Lupin shook his head with disbelief, he was rather jealous that he was not the one who managed to stop Greyback. But that took a back seat to the happiness he felt from knowing that Greyback would never hurt another innocent child again. Remus didn't even bother reading the rest of the newspaper, he just took it with him and left the cottage, intent on finding out what happened directly from the source.


	63. Chapter 63

Reviews:

Spazzman29 : You're not entirely wrong, I have lost a bit of steam on it, I'm tempted to leave it but am just going to force myself to finish it since it's near the end.

flashlan : Not really a battle cry but close.

Galagon17 : Honestly I was waiting for someone to point that out, just know that it's intentional.

poetryboss : Thanks a lot, your review has really warmed my heart.

Shadowdog11 : Had enough sleep yet?

* * *

Chapter 63 -

James yawned as he entered the kitchen, he found his father and Fleur awake and eating breakfast while reading the newspaper. James was not entirely sure what he was supposed to call Fleur, was he supposed to say 'mum' or 'mother' or something else? James's didn't really like the last person who tried to make him call her mum, she wasn't really nice to him, but Fleur was.

"Are you going to just keep standing there?" Harry asked, looking at James, James blushed before quickly sitting down. He was sat opposite Fleur and on Harry's left seeing as Harry was sat at the end of the table. Food on a plate along with a glass of juice appeared thanks to the house elves.

"Thank you." James whispered before he began eating, he occasionally glanced at his dad and Fleur, but the two seemed content to also just enjoy their meal in silence so he didn't say anything. "I'm finished." James said once he was done. Harry looked at his plate, once he was satisfied that James had eaten a sufficient amount he gently pushed the cup glass into James's hands, he knew that James still hadn't got out of the habit of waiting for permission to eat and then permission to drink but hopefully that would stop sooner rather than later.

"Thank you." James said before he began gulping down his juice, but he stopped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drink slower," Harry replied. "nobody is going to steal your food here."

"S'rry." James mumbled before slowly drinking and taking his time, once he was done he placed his cup down. "Finished." He said in a quiet voice.

"Good," Harry said before he moved the plate and cup out of the way for him, as Harry did that James finally took a good look at the newspaper, he saw the headline which had read '**Fenrir Greyback killed by Harry Potter**'. His eyes became comically wide at that, he remembered who Greyback was.

"James, are you alright?" Fleur asked in a concerned voice as she frowned, realization hit her eyes when she saw James looking at the newspaper.

"Kid?" Harry asked as he looked at him.

"You...killed Greyback?" James asked as he gestured to the newspaper. Harry, though calm on the outside, did a mental curse. He was not qualified to explain this shit to a child.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "yes I did."

"He's the man who scratched your face," James said quietly, preparing himself just in case Harry got angry. "is...is that why you killed him?

"No, well it's one reason but it's not the main reason."

"Why then?"

"Because he hurt you kid." Harry answered, surprising James. "You are my family and nobody is allowed to hurt you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to kill someone if they slap you or poke you or something like that. But if someone hurts you like how Greyback hurt you then they're going to pay."

"James," Fleur said in a soft voice. "Greyback was a very dangerous man, he was hurting a lot of people, Arry did what he did to stop him from hurting you and other people again. Do you understand?"

"I...I think so." James nodded.

"Good," Fleur smiled, she stood up and waked around the table to James and held her hand out. "come with me." She said, "I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"One that I think you will like." Fleur replied. "Come on."

"Do as she says kid." Harry said as he stood up, James took the hint and stood up before grabbing Fleur's hand and allowing her to lead him away into another room. "Should be awake by now." Harry commented.

James blinked at that particular comment before he noticed a grey cage on the floor in the middle of the room. Harry flicked his wand and the cage opened, a few second later a black kitten with purple eyes slowly climbed out.

"Who is that?" James whispered.

"That depends on what you want to call him." Harry answered.

"I can name it?"

"Of course you can, it's yours." Harry answered, surprising James. Harry quickly covered James's mouth when it looked like the body was about to get loud. "Shush, don't make loud noises, you'll scare it." James blushed and mumbled out an apology that was muffled by Harry's hand but was still heard. Harry removed his hand. "We said we were getting you a pet, is the cat alright or should I get you something else?"

"No!" James said quickly, taking care to keep his voice low. "It's fine, is it a boy?"

"Yes, yes it is." Fleur nodded.

"Go say hello and play for a bit," Harry said. "then I'll teach you how to take care of it, but I don't want to tell you again and again so you had better pay attention when I do tell you, got it?"

"Y...yes." James quickly nodded.

"First of all take this," Harry said as Fleur handed James a bowl full of cat food. "we'll start by getting the kitten's trust, then you can make friends with him. Just leave it in front of him and wait for him to go to it."

"Okay." James nodded before walking towards the kitten and doing as he was told.

"Softy." Fleur said under her breath.

"I heard that." Harry responded.

"I don't know what you mean." Fleur said with an innocent face and voice.

"Woman I will spank you so hard." Harry said in a warning tone.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

A short while later the whole family was downstairs, all were gladly enjoying the sight of James playing with his kitten. Everyone offered their suggestions for names, Harry who was the least creative suggested 'Cat', 'Black' and 'Kitten'. Eventually it was settled that the kitten would be called 'Kit'. A short while into the playing Kreatcher popped into the room and turned towards Bellatrix.

"Mistress, the werewolf be here." Kreatcher said. James tensed at that, thinking that Kreatcher was referring to a werewolf from Libra.

"What does he want?" Bellatrix frowned.

"He's be saying he wants talking with Master Harry." Kreatcher answered.

"Hmm, Fleur can you and Delphi take James upstairs? Bellatrix, Sirius and I need to have a chat with Lupin." Harry said as he Sirius and Bellatrix stood up and walked into the room where Remus Lupin was standing with a newspaper in his hand.

"Lupin," Harry said, "is there a problem?" He asked in a calm voice, though he was actually ready to send a fireball at Lupin at the first sign of aggression.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about this," Lupin admitted as he held up the newspaper that mentioned how Harry had killed Greyback. "is...is it true?" He asked. "Did you really kill Greyback?" He asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I did, why? You going to ask me why I didn't 'forgive and spare him' or some shit like that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I want to ask is why did you do it?" Remus replied, his face not giving any emotion away. "Why Greyback?"

"I got a reason right here." Harry pointed to the claw marks on his face.

"Greyback was the one who scratched your face?!" Remus asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep," Harry replied, popping the 'P'. "now if that is all then..."

"Wait," Lupin interrupted. "I know that there is more to it than that," He said. "if that was the only reason then you would have killed him ages ago, what was the real reason?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It just does, please."

"I don't see why I should tell you."

"Please, I need to know!"

"Why?"

"Because you killed that monster!" Lupin shouted, tears dripping down his eyes. "The man who haunts my nightmares, the one who has caused me more pain and fear than anyone else and you killed him! I have to know why!"

"You want to know why?" Harry asked in a low voice. "Fine, because he was the one who turned my son into a werewolf."

"You killed him because he made your son into a werewolf?"

"I killed him because he hurt him!" Harry snapped, glaring at Remus. "If the world would leave me alone then I would do the same but when it and the people in it come after me and my family then I do not hold back. I don't care if my son was a werewolf, vampire or squib but Greyback harmed my son, that is why I killed him. I know you think that I am a monster who kills each and every person I want but I don't, yes I kill but I only kill when I'm given a reason to do so. I have rules you know, rules that I do my best to follow, I don't attack kids and pregnant women or innocent people.

Greyback's a monster who had been killing and harming people since before you were even born, if not for him then my son would be a ton more healthy, are you going to defend him? Are you going to tell me I should have forgiven him?!" Harry demanded. The room was silent for several minutes before Lupin eventually spoke.

"No," He said in a soft voice. "I...I just wanted to say that...I think I understand now." Remus sighed. "Dumbledore had always said forgive your enemy's but...Greyback wouldn't have stopped, he would never have stopped hurting and killing and turning people. And...I simply wanted to apologies Harry, for everything, I am sorry." Remus said before he bowed his head and left.

"Well..." Bellatrix said after a few moments of silence.. "that was unexpected."

"I think we should give him a week, then I'll go and talk to him." Sirius commented. "Harry, what do you think about all that?"

"Guess you can teach an old wolf new tricks." Harry replied with a small shrug. "I don't know if it will stick though. If he remembers what he learnt then good, if not then I don't really care as long as he stays out of my way."

"And if he doesn't stay out of your way?" Sirius asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll pay for the funeral."

* * *

Chloe was currently sat, reading a book in a wooden hut, the hut was currently located in the middle of a forest covered in snow. Chloe had to wait there until Libra sent people to pick her up and take her to her next location, Chloe knew that there was at least five Libra soldiers outside the hut along with five more around the perimeter. They were here to guard her, though she didn't think that was necessary, she was one of the best that Libra had to offer and could more than likely beat those very guards on her own.

Chloe suddenly began thinking about another person who she knew could beat them all, Harry. Harry was her first friend, of course he wasn't her friend now because he was a bit upset with her but she knew that they would eventually get over it and go back to being the best of friends, and then they'd get married and live happily ever after. Plus any kids they had would be far better than that werewolf abomination, she was glad that she hadn't given birth to it.

That child was weak, nothing like Harry at all, he was scared of fire for fuck sakes. And then he actually turned into a werewolf, and the scars on his face didn't even match Harry's! Why couldn't he have been like Harry and just get the right scars? The boy was a weakling and Chloe quite frankly wanted nothing to do with him, though she was resigned to the fact that Harry would probably want to keep him, he was a big softy after all. Honestly, first that bird and now the child. She couldn't help but shake her head at that.

Chloe also knew that Harry was currently in a relationship with that Veela slut, 'Delacour' her name was. Chloe had seen pictures of her and had to admit that the girl was pretty, annoyingly so, Chloe supposed she could understand why Harry was attracted to her. With that being said the girl was still not suitable enough to be Harry's wife, no that spot was reserved for Chloe and nobody else. However, being the brilliant wife that she would eventually be, she would let Harry keep the girl as his pet slut.

Chloe's thoughts were brought back to another blonde, the Lovegood girl, why the hell did Harry have to make such a big fuss over her? He had left Libra after that little weirdo had died, what was up with that? Did Harry simply have a thing for blondes? Hmm, maybe, Chloe was now wondering if she would look good as a blonde.

She barely registered the door opening behind her. She sighed, as she idlily turned the page on her book.

"Can I go yet or what?" She said, not looking up from her book. "It's getting really boring in here." She complained.

Chloe was about to say more, but didn't get the chance to do so as a hand wrapped around her throat, she looked up and saw a skull mask and pair of bright, emerald green eyes staring down at her with a burning fury. A second later Chloe found herself thrown out of the door of the hut and landing harshly on her back, she managed to roll to her feet and jumped back to avoid a fireball that had nearly hit her. She stood, surrounded by large trees and snow.

She looked at Harry who had just walked out of the hut, she thought he looked very impressive, she was really hoping that he would stop this nonsense and just hurry up and get with her, but she supposed that it wasn't too bad if he wanted to play with her a little first.

"So Harry," She said with a smile. "how did you find me?" She asked, her answer came in the form of a squawk, she looked up and saw Harry's raven perched on top of the hut. "Ah, that explains it, hello birdie." She waved at Shadow who looked far from impressed with her. "So Harry," She said to Harry who hadn't yet spoken. "you're looking well."

"I'm going to kill you." Harry said in a calm voice, Chloe shook her head in amusement, as if this was all some funny joke. "But first tell me about my son."

"You mean that little crybaby?" Chloe sighed. "I really don't see why it matters Harry, he's not a good enough son for you Harry. You're a killer, a fighter, a demon, he's a little werewolf mutt. If you want a kid so bad then we can make one together, but let's put that one out of its misery first, or at least give it to the Libra trainers, they just might be able to make him into something useful."

"Chloe." Harry said in a calm voice. "I've just decided something."

"Oh?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to rip your throat out." Harry growled before he sent a trio of fireballs at her. Chloe dodged the first, ducked under the second, then dispelled the third with a right hook.

"Okay, you want to play Harry," Chloe grinned. "let's play."


	64. Chapter 64

Reviews:

Ginnylove9990 : He will more than likely do that.

idekwihta33 : Really? All in one day? Wow...I mean I'm not flattered or anything, I'm not, definitely not.

Sir Chucky : The story was originally going to be about a three limb Harry with one eye.

* * *

Chapter 64 -

Flames shot out of Harry's feet, propelling himself up into the air. Harry span in mid-air to avoid a fireball from Chloe, Harry thrust his palm in Chloe's direction and a high powered flame blast at her. Chloe countered it with her own blast, once the fire was dispelled Chloe looked for Harry only to see that she couldn't see him in the air anymore.

She turned around in time to lean her head out of the way to avoid a knife that had nearly gone into her eye, Harry flipped his knife into a reverse grip and tried to slice her face but she managed to jump back. Chloe dodged several knife strikes, barely, before she tackled Harry to the ground, she knocked the knife out of his hand and tried to follow up with some punches but Harry was too quick and blasted her off with a wind blast.

"Tell me Harry," Chloe said as she lands on her feet. "why do we have to keep doing this? Can't we just go back to being friends like before?"

"Because you're a crazy bitch." Harry said simply as he got back onto his feet, he charged towards her.

She ducked under a jumping kick, when Harry landed she threw a roundhouse kick which he avoided by leaning back, Harry then blocked the following kick before he jumped forward and kneed her in the stomach, sending her back a few steps. She side stepped a fireball from Harry and fired her own which Harry dispelled by back handing it. Harry's right hand became covered in flames and he charged towards her just as her right hand also became covered in flames.

Both of their fists connected hard with each other's faces.

* * *

"Your daughter is fighting Potter." The Air alpha said as he knelt down, keeping his head bowed.

"Is she?" He asked in an interested voice. "Tell me, who do you think will win?"

"I...I don't truthfully know." Air admitted. "Say what you want about Potter but the boy is a fierce warrior and vicious little bastard. Your daughter is also well trained but so were many of the Libra members that Potter had fought. He has killed more members of Libra than any man or woman alive."

"Indeed," He chuckled. "indeed he has. If my daughter defeats him then I want him captured and brought here to me, if he defeats her then we'll go with plan 'dente'."

"Yes sir." Air nodded.

"I want him," He said, almost growling as he spoke. "I want Potter, I need Potter. Libra needs Potter. You had better not fail me, if you fail me then you fail Libra, and if you do that then..."

"I die," Air finished for him. "I know, I will not fail you, and I will not fail Libra."

"See that you don't."

* * *

Harry blocked a flame blast before sending a large flame blast at Chloe, fire pushed out from under Chloe's feet, propelling her into the air and above Harry's flame blast. She span in mid-air and sent several wind blades at Harry, Harry rolled out of the way before sending a fire ball at her. As the fire ball got closer, Harry sent a concentrated wind blast at it, the wind pushed the fire closer to Chloe. Chloe countered by waving her arm, sending a wave of fire to block Harry's fire.

Jets of fire pushed out from under Chloe's feet and she flew straight at Harry, she threw a fire ball at Harry before she landed. Harry dodged it and rushed straight towards Chloe, pulling a knife out as he did so. The knife was in his right hand, as Harry charged flames shot out of his left hand and took the shape of another knife.

Chloe jumped back and poured all of her focus and effort into dodging.

"So Harry," She said as she cast a small burst of fire at the hand with the fire knife, Harry thrust the knife at her fire, both cancelled each other out. "I can't help but wonder something." She said as she continued to dodge Harry's knife. "My fire powers came from a Ukrainian Ironbelly," She said proudly as she caught Harry's arm and knocked the knife out of his hand. "what dragon did they use for you?" She said before throwing a punch at Harry, Harry side stepped the punch and slapped her arm away before using his right to hand to grab her by the throat and raise her into the air.

"I didn't use a dragon." Harry growled before hitting her with a flaming punch to the stomach. Chloe gasped before Harry threw her hard to the ground.

"What did you use?" She asked but Harry didn't answer and tried to stomp on her head, she rolled out of the way and quickly got to her feet before the two continued fighting.

* * *

"Do you like that, Kit?" James asked as he sat in his room, Kit was in his lap and was drinking from a milk bottle.

"James," Bellatrix's voice was heard, followed by a knock on his door. "can I come in?" She asked.

"Uh...yes." James said quickly. The door opened and Bellatrix walked in, she smiled at the adorable sight in front of her.

"Just came to check up on you both," She explained before she closed the door. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything." She said as she walked forwards and sat down on the bed, next to James.

"Um...no thank you." James shook his head after a moment of thinking.

"Alright, you just tell me or somebody else if you do need anything." Bellatrix said before looking down at Kit. "So how is Kit doing?" She asked, she slowly reached a hand forward but stopped just before touching Kit, when it looked like Kit was not going to object she placed her hand on his head and slowly began petting him.

"I think he's fine," James replied as he looked down at the kitten in his lap. "he looks happy." James smiled.

"You look like your father." Bellatrix smiled fondly.

"What?" James blinked.

"When you look at Kit you remind me of how your father used to act with Shadow," Bellatrix answered. "though of course Shadow wasn't always called Shadow. Harry would always just call him 'raven' or 'bird' until he was about eleven years old, then he named him Shadow."

"Father likes birds more than cats?" James asked.

"He and Shadow have been friends for years," Bellatrix replied. "as far as Harry is concerned Shadow is the best animal there is and every other animal comes in second. You might feel the same way about Kit in the future."

"Maybe." James said quietly once he took the bottle away after Kit had finished it. "Are you full?" He asked Kit who nodded in response.

"Hmm, you're a lot different to Harry." Bellatrix said quietly.

"What? How?" James asked.

"Harry, at your age, was a lot more angry," Bellatrix answered. "he was a lot more violent as well. He had actually burnt me a few times."

"Really?" James gasped. "

"It's how he dealt with his time at Libra," Bellatrix explained in a soft voice. "he was ready to fight any and everyone to protect himself."

"Everyone at Libra would tell me how I should be more like dad," James sighed. "they kept telling me how he was stronger than me."

"It's not your fault," Bellatrix said as she slowly and gently pulled him into a one armed him. James stiffened slightly but to his credit he was quickly able to relax. "every person is different. Look at your Aunt Delphi, she's a happy little girl who likes to draw, very different from Harry, wouldn't you say?"

"Y...yeah but shouldn't I be able to fight like Dad?"

"I don't know, I don't know what training you went through, and Harry has never really told me about all of his training." Bellatrix replied. "But if you're not a fighter then we'll just find something else for you to be, maybe you could be an artist like your Aunt Delphi or maybe you could play quidditch. You're young, you've got plenty of time to figure it out. Besides, I don't think Harry wants you to be a fighter."

"He doesn't?" James blinked and looked at Bellatrix like she had just said she wanted to cuddle with a troll.

"No, Harry's biggest desire is to keep us all safe, that's why he fights. He wants to keep you safe," Bellatrix smiled and kissed James on the forehead. "your father is a lot of things, and he has done things both good and bad, but he does care for you. Never forget that."

* * *

"I...I don't really want to play anymore." Chloe gasped as she stood on shaking legs, her clothes were dirty, ripped and covered in blood. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and simply fell down under her shoulders, it was no longer clean either as it was filled with bits of snow, twigs and blood. She was bleeding from a cut on the side of her head and currently had a knife stuck in her gut.

"I do." Harry growled, as he stood in front of her. His clothes had also become dirty and damaged from all the fighting, though not as much as Chloe's. He had a light cut on his right arm that went from his elbow to the back of his wrist, but apart from that he was mostly unhurt, not counting the scratches and bruises he got from fighting.

"Harry, seriously, I've had enough." Chloe sighed. "Can we stop now?"

"Not until your dead." Harry said as he removed his mask and tossed it away.

"Harry, why are you so angry? You're not still upset about that Lovegood bitch, are you? You didn't even know her."

"She is just one straw on an endless pile of hay," Harry glared at Chloe. "what do you know about my son?"

"Oh for goodness sakes," Chloe rolled her eyes. "all I know is that the pathetic weakling is nothing like you. Harry, you are a fighter, a demon, a survivor. That boy is a crybaby, I didn't spend any time with him if I didn't have to. You should get rid of him Harry, have another child, a better one."

Harry snarled before he charged towards Chloe, he tackled her to the ground before he got on top of her and began throwing punch after punch at her. Chloe covered up but it didn't help much, any punch that connected with her arms still resulted in pain and occasionally a few punches would slip in-between her defense. If it hadn't dawned on her before that Harry was trying to kill her then it certainly did now as she lay in the cold with Harry throwing punch after punch at her with no sign of stopping.

"Sauve moi vite!" Chloe was able to get out, Harry's eyes widened as he mentally translated that to 'save me quickly' in French. Harry quickly jumped off of her and onto his feet, he pulled his wand out and began looking around for any other threats when a wave shot out from the ground and knocked Harry to the floor. Harry tried to get up but couldn't move his body.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Harry demanded, he was fortunately still able to move his head and neck but not really anything beyond that.

"Oh Harry," Chloe chuckled as she forced herself onto her knees, she grunted in pain as she pulled the knife out. "you think I didn't have a plan in case you came here. There's a hidden ward stone about ten meters to your right, if I activate with the key phrase then it paralyses everyone who is not keyed into it." Chloe smirked as she crawled over to Harry, she straddled Harry and rested one hand on his chest while using the other one to hold the knife against his neck. "Does that feel good Harry?" She asked as she grinded on him. "Bet it feels better than your Veela slut."

"First of all, I'm paralyzed, I can't feel anything apart from your weight. Second of all, no. Fleur's armpits are more attractive than you." Harry said as he glared at her.

"Still so witty," Chloe said as she lay her body down on him. "how about we kiss and make up?"

"Fuck off!" Harry growled.

"Harry, I insist." Chloe said calmly as she held the knife near Harry's groin.

Chloe leaned her head down and placed her lips on Harry's, when she was satisfied that he wasn't going to try and bite her lips or tongue off she deepened the kiss. Harry tried to keep his lips closed but she was able to force her way in, she began mapping out every millimeter of Harry's mouth when she suddenly felt his own tongue move. She felt herself get filled with happiness, Harry was finally starting to enjoy it! Chloe continued kissing him when she felt something get pushed into her mouth.

She pulled back to inspect whatever it was when Harry suddenly headbutted her, she grunted in pain but Harry wasn't finished as he shot a short but quick flame blast from his mouth. The flame blast entered Chloe's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chloe demanded as she took the knife and pressed it against Harry's neck. "Trying to burn my mouth? I'm fireproof, just like you."

"It wasn't your mouth that I was trying to burn." Harry grinned.

"What then?" Chloe asked just before a wave of tiredness hit her. "What...what did you do to me?"

"I burnt the container." Harry opened his mouth and used his tongue to gesture to a missing tooth. Chloe's eyes widened as she fell to Harry's left, she quickly realized that Harry's suicide pill was trying to kill her, she began breathing fire in the hopes of burning out that potion. Meanwhile Harry looked in the general direction of the ward stone before taking a deep breath, he let out a huge blast of flames from his mouth, it took him several moments but he was able to burn the ward stone enough to stop it from working.

Harry coughed as he felt control of his body return to him, he pushed himself on top his feet and saw Chloe shaking as she tried to burn through the potion.

"Oh Chloe," Harry tutted as he took the knife from her. "you forgot who you were dealing with." Harry said as he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees as he kneeled in front of her. "I'm going to kill you now, I want you to die remembering that I hate you. I remember saying I'd rip your throat out, better get started." Harry said before he quickly made a cut on her neck using the knife, he threw it away before he slammed his hand inside the cut. Harry roared in her face before he pulled out her throat, Chloe fell to the ground as life began leaving her body, Harry stood up and dropped the bloody throat on top of Chloe just before picking up his wand and waving over himself to clean all the blood away.

* * *

"Sir," Air Alpha spoke. "your daughter...she's dead." Silence filled the room, Air didn't dare speak until he had gotten a response. Eventually he did, that response was a small laugh.

"So he really did it," He chuckled. "you know what to do."

"Yes sir."


End file.
